WINGS OF LOVE
by Madame Kiiiiiiin
Summary: "Sekarang ini, kau harus menyelamatkan dirimu lebih dulu dengan mencegahnya berhenti dari klub. Kalau sampai kabar mengenai dia ingin berhenti terdengar oleh para fans-nya, bisa dipastikan kau akan mengalami masa paling mengenaskan selama di sini. Tapi kalau kau memutuskan pindah sekarang sebelum itu, mungkin kau bisa selamat…"/YANG BENAR SAJA!/RnR Minnaaa...
1. Chapter 1

**Hola Minna. Ada yang bosen ketemu fic baru (lagi-lagi) saya? Semoga nggak ya.**

 **.**

 **DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **.**

 **RATE : T**

 **.**

 **Warning : OOC (banget), AU, Gaje, Misstypo (Nongol mulu)**

 **.**

 **Attention : Fic ini hanyalah fiksi belaka. Apalagi terdapat kesamaan atau kemiripan situasi atau tokoh atau apapun itu dengan cerita lain dalam bentuk apapun itu, adalah tidak disengaja.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.** "Hhh, kenapa kau beruntung sekali sih…"

"Beruntung? Soal apa?"

"Kau pintar dalam segala hal. Ingatanmu sangat bagus dan kau mudah memahami pelajaran. Tubuhmu juga menarik walau dadamu sama sekali tidak menarik sih…"

"Hei, sekarang ini kau memujiku atau mengejekku sih?"

"Wajahmu juga lumayan meskipun jidatmu begitu lebar."

"Ino!"

"Kau juga sangat kuat, hampir semua laki-laki takut mencari masalah denganmu yang sudah memegang sabuk hitam karate."

"Aku tidak semenyeramkan itu!"

"Memangnya tidak ada yang kau sukai?"

Kakinya kemudian mendadak berhenti melangkah.

"Apa maksudnya ada yang kusukai itu?"

"Laki-laki, tentu saja. Memangnya apalagi?"

Haruno Sakura mendadak bingung bila ditanya demikian. Bukannya tidak ada sih laki-laki yang dia sukai. Walaupun dikatakan begitu, boleh dibilang perasaan suka ini sudah lama. Semenjak upacara penerimaan siswa baru setahun lalu. Karena kini, Haruno Sakura sudah ada pada tahun kedua sekolah menengah atasnya.

Sekarang ini, berdua dengan Yamanaka Ino, teman semenjak kecilnya yang selalu bersama-sama dengannya sejak di bangku sekolah dasar, tengah menuju perpustakaan sekolah. Ada mata pelajaran yang sedikit sulit dan sudah dimengerti dari buku teks. Makanya mereka berdua bermaksud menyelesaikan masalahnya di perpustakaan sekolah saja mengingat tempat inilah yang paling aman untuk belajar.

"Hh, akhirnya sampai juga di sini," keluh Ino, gadis berambut panjang dan pirang ini memang sedikit tidak suka belajar. Menurutnya memutar otak terlalu banyak itu bisa membuat wajahnya berkerut lebih cepat. Lain halnya jika dia punya otak sepintar Sakura sih.

"Kan kau sendiri yang mau ikut denganku," gerutu Sakura yang sudah masuk ke dalam perpustakaan itu.

"Tentu saja, kalau aku belajar sendiri entah apa jadinya nanti," keluh Ino.

Sakura mulai mencari-cari bahan materi yang mereka butuhkan. Tapi entah mengapa hari ini perpustakaan sepertinya jauh lebih berantakan dari biasanya.

Ada beberapa tangga yang ditaruh di ujung rak buku dan beberapa kardus di sekitarnya. Juga beberapa buku yang menumpuk di atas rak. Ada apa memang dengan hari ini?

"Kenapa perpustakaan bisa berantakan begini?" kembali Ino mengeluh.

"Kudengar ada perbaikian di langit-langit perpustakaan, sekalian untuk menyortir buku-buku lama sih. Sudahlah jangan mengeluh saja daritadi, ayo cepat cari bukunya."

"Kau berharap aku menemukan buku terkutuk itu di tempat seperti ini? Yang benar saja!"

"Kalau begitu biar aku cari sendiri, kau cari saja tempat duduk."

"Kau sangat pengertian, terima kasih, Jidat Lebar!"

"Hei, berhenti memanggilku begitu!"

Belum sempat Sakura membalas, Ino sudah pergi lebih dulu dengan langkah riang. Entah bagaimana sebenarnya Sakura bisa berteman dengan orang seperti Ino ini. Tapi jika sudah berteman selama bertahun-tahun lebih, tentu saja tidak yang perlu dipikirkan lagi kan? Apalagi mereka memang sungguh bersahabat dan tak pernah berpisah sedikit pun.

Sakura mulai berjalan mengitari rak-rak yang ada sembari memperhatikan langkahnya. Tentu saja, ada begitu banyak kardus begini harusnya perpustakaan ditutup saja kan daripada dibuka tapi tempatnya begini menyebalkan.

Sakura akhirnya berhenti pada rak dimana buku yang dicarinya berkumpul. Ketika asyik memilih buku-buku itu, matanya tak sengaja menangkap bayangan seseorang yang tengah bersandar di dinding perpustakaan yang tepat bersebelahan dengan jendela. Siapa yang kira-kira ada di sana?

Tadinya Sakura sama sekali tidak penasaran tentang siapa yang berdiri di sana, tapi kemudian ketika matanya memperhatikan lebih detil lagi, ternyata itu adalah seorang laki-laki. Dan lebih lagi, itu…

"Hah?" gumam Sakura.

Jantungnya berdegub sangat kencang. Karena terkejut, Sakura malah menyembunyikan dirinya agak jauh supaya dirinya tak begitu terlihat. Ini sungguh aneh.

Sakura bermaksud memperhatikan lebih lama lagi. Entah mengapa wajahnya terlihat begitu sedih dan putus asa. Sakura sungguh berharap dirinya bisa mengetahui sesuatu, tapi tentu saja itu hal yang mustahil. Sakura berbeda kelas dengannya. Bagaimana bisa tahu apa yang mungkin jadi masalahnya?

Selama ini, dia memang terlihat dingin dan sepertinya sulit bersosialisasi, tapi begitu memperhatikannya lebih dalam, sosok itu hanyalah seseorang yang terlihat kesepian.

Mungkin saking lamanya Sakura memperhatikan sosok itu dengan berbagai kelebat pikiran di dalam benaknya, Sakura justru terkejut karena tak melihat sosok itu lagi. Tadi benar masih ada di sana kok, kenapa tiba-tiba—

"Apa yang kau lihat?"

Laksana terserang listrik kejut, Sakura langsung merinding hebat dan terlonjak kaget. Begitu berbalik ke belakang, ternyata sosok yang diperhatikannya sedari tadi itu sudah berada di belakangnya.

"Eh?! A-aku…"

"Kau terlihat mencurigakan," tuduhnya.

"Eh? Tidak kok! Tidak sama sekali! Aku bukan penguntit atau semacamnya! Aku hanya… hanya…"

Sakura mundur perlahan-lahan berusaha menghindari tatapan mautnya yang penuh intimidasi. Wajahnya yang tampan ini jadi tampak menyeramkan jika dia menatap seseorang seperti ini. Siapa saja pasti akan menyangka dia sangat jahat kan?

"Aku tidak suka diperhatikan seperti itu," katanya dingin.

"Aku tidak memperhatikanmu!" elak Sakura.

"Kau jelas memperhatikanku seperti seorang stalker!"

"Hah?! Apa? Stalker? Aku bahkan baru melihatmu di sini! Bagaimana mungkin aku stalker hah?!"

Orang ini… benar-benar seperti rumor yang beredar. Kalau bicara, apapun yang keluar dari mulutnya sangat menyebalkan!

Matanya yang berwarna gelap itu masih mengintimidasi Sakura. Seakan-akan dia melihat pencuri pakaian dalam saja!

"Bagaimana pun aku tidak memperhatikanmu dengan sengaja tahu!"

Sakura kemudian berbalik dengan cepat berusaha untuk segera meninggalkannya. Walaupun sebenarnya sikapnya menyebalkan begitu, tapi ada sisi lain yang sebenarnya Sakura sukai darinya. Ada banyak malah, jika saja mulutnya tidak menyebalkan begitu!

Tapi kemudian Sakura terkejut karena ternyata di depannya ada sebuah tangga yang luput dari penglihatannya. Karena melangkah dengan ceroboh, dahi Sakura membentur tangga itu dengan cukup keras. Kontan saja Sakura berteriak dengan suara rendah. Benar-benar sakit dan malu! Sialan, kenapa dirinya harus mengalami nasib begini memalukan di depan orang ini sih!

Belum sempat Sakura memaki tangga yang sudah berdiri seenaknya itu hingga membentur dahinya, tiba-tiba tangga itu bergoyang dengan sangat menyeramkan. Tentu saja Sakura terkejut bukan main. Begitu Sakura mendongak ke atas, ternyata tangga itu menyenggol beberapa kardus yang ada di atas rak itu. Sakura tak sempat menghindar karena tiba-tiba sebuah kardus langsung kehilangan keseimbangan. Sakura memejamkan matanya dan menutup kedua telinganya dengan tangannya.

Yang didengarnya adalah suara tumpukan kardus yang jatuh satu per satu menimpanya dan disusul dengan tangga yang disenggolnya tadi.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"… Sakura? Hei, Sakura…?"

Astaga, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa seluruh penglihatannya mendadak gelap begini?

Ah ya, dirinya belum membuka kelopak matanya.

Dan begitu kelopaknya terbuka sempurna, yang pertama kali dilihat Sakura adalah langit-langit berwarna putih. Ini jelas bukan kamarnya. Ada dimana ini?

"Sakura? Hei, kau sudah bangun kan?"

Merasa namanya dipanggil, Sakura menoleh ke sisi kanannya. Oh, Sakura bisa melihat wajah Ino walau pertamanya agak samar. Dan kemudian setelah menyesuaikan beberapa menit, akhirnya Sakura bisa melihat Ino dengan jelas. Sahabatnya itu berwajah sangat khawatir.

"Ino…"

"Astaga! Kau sudah membuat satu sekolah kacau tahu! Kupikir kau tidak akan sadar untuk beberapa tahun ke depan!"

Sakura berusaha bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Kepalanya sempat terasa sakit sih, tapi tidak begitu kentara.

"Apa yang terjadi?" gumam Sakura yang memang merasa tidak begitu mengingat apapun dengan baik.

"Apa yang terjadi kau bilang? Hei! Kau tidak tahu bencana apa yang baru saja kau ciptakan dua jam yang lalu hah?!"

"Dua jam yang lalu?" ulang Sakura.

Mendadak Sakura segera melihat pergelangan tangan kirinya. Jam tangannya menunjukkan sudah pukul dua siang. Kalau dua jam yang lalu artinya jam 12 siang, dan itu adalah jam istirahat sekolah. Apa yang dikerjakannya saat itu? Dan kenapa dirinya—"

"Bukankah kita harusnya ada di perpustakaan? Kenapa aku… ada di sini?" tanya Sakura sedikit panik.

"Itulah yang seharusnya ingin kutanyakan! Kau lupa hah? Kau itu tertimpa kardus dan tangga secara bersamaan! Karena ulahmu itu satu sekolah jadi sangat panik! Tapi karena kau tidak memiliki luka fatal dan hanya pingsan karena terkejut, makanya sekarang kau ada di sini. Tapi kau… astaga…"

Sakura kemudian mengingat-ingat kejadian sebelumnya. Oh ya, benar. Sakura tidak sengaja menyenggol atau terbentur tangga ketika dirinya berbalik. Dan kemudian kejadian naas itu—

"Oh ya! Dimana dia?!"

"Kau ingat juga akhirnya…" sindir Ino.

"Aku… waktu itu aku sangat kaget dan tidak ingat bagaimana… dia… baik-baik saja kan?"

"Aku tidak tahu keadaannya sekarang, tapi… dia dibawa ke rumah sakit."

"Apa?!" tentu saja Sakura terkejut bukan main.

"Sepertinya… dia mengalami cedera… serius…"

"Heeeeee?!"

Sakura hampir menangis.

Cedera serius?!

Yang benar saja!

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Semalaman Sakura tidak bisa tidur sama sekali. Dirinya benar-benar bingung dan merasa gelisah bukan main. Astaga, karena kesalahannya… astaga! Bagaimana ini?!

Sakura bahkan takut sekali masuk ke sekolah. Tapi tidak bisa begitu! Sakura benar-benar penasaran bukan main! Dia harus tahu…

Dan ketika pagi ini Sakura tiba di sekolah, tiba-tiba aura di sekitarnya berubah menjadi sangat menakutkan. Setiap orang yang ditemuinya pagi ini melihatnya dengan tatapan sinis dan menakutkan. Seakan-akan Sakura ini adalah penjahat kelas kakap yang kabur dari penjara saja. Sepertinya apa yang dikatakan oleh Ino tentang kekacauan yang dibuatnya kemarin sudah terbukti.

Begitu tiba di loker sepatunya, Sakura kembali kaget melihat tumpukan sampah di dalamnya. Bahkan sepatu ruangan Sakura sudah disumpal dengan berbagai macam sampah.

Ini benar-benar pagi yang luar biasa.

Sakura pun terpaksa membersihkan semua sampah itu. Mau tak mau dia yang harus membersihkannya karena tidak tahu siapa pelakunya. Dan sepertinya ini masih berhubungan dengan insiden kemarin itu…

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Sakura kemudian berwajah sedih begitu Ino sudah berdiri di sampingnya. Sekarang ini Sakura tengah memunguti semua sampah yang banjir di loker sepatunya.

"Akibat dari bencana yang kutimbulkan…" lirih Sakura.

"Oh, semangat!"

"Ino… memang kau tidak bisa bantu aku?"

"Hei, kau tidak tahu bencana apa yang sudah kau sebabkan kemarin huh?"

Sakura kemudian memilih diam daripada harus mendengarnya lebih detil. Sepertinya benar-benar parah…

"Kudengar hari ini dia tidak masuk. Masih dirawat katanya…"'

"Hah? Masih dirawat? Kau… serius…?"

"Memang untuk apa aku bohong? Hei, sebaiknya kau menjenguknya, nanti aku cari tahu dia dirawat dimana."

"Heh~? Aku… takut…"

"Setelah semua kekacauan yang kau ciptakan? Kau mana boleh kabur begitu saja tahu! Harus tanggungjawab!"

Baru saja Sakura akan membuka mulut, Ino sudah pergi lebih dulu setelah selesai mengganti sepatunya. Memang harusnya dia tanggungjawab sih… tapi bagaimana dia bisa tanggungjawab?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Hm, sayang sekali… aku tidak bisa ikut turnamen musim panas ini."

"Di saat seperti ini… padahal banyak sekali scout yang mungkin akan merekrutmu di turnamen mendatang. Kalau begitu kau tidak bisa ikut sampai turnamen tahun depan."

"Hm, dokter juga sudah mengatakannya begitu. Tapi sebaiknya, tidak usah menungguku sampai tahun depan."

"Heh? Kenapa? Memangnya begitu parah sampai tidak bisa tahun depan?"

"Tidak, aku hanya sudah memutuskan…"

"Memutuskan apa?"

"Aku… berhenti."

Keranjang buah yang dipegang oleh Sakura mendadak jatuh ke lantai dengan begitu dramatis.

Sakura bukannya sengaja menguping. Tapi, ketika dia berdiri di depan pintu ruang rawat itu, dirinya terkejut karena tiba-tiba mendengar percakapan itu. Merasa tak enak memotong dengan kedatangannya, tadinya Sakura akan memilih pergi lebih dulu. Tapi kemudian dirinya malah mendengar sesuatu yang tidak harusnya dia dengar.

"Siapa di sana?"

Sakura terkejut dan tidak sempat melarikan diri karena tiba-tiba kakinya mendadak kaku. Harusnya dia pergi bersama Ino sekarang! Tapi Ino kemudian melarikan diri begitu saja setelah memberikan alamat dimana kemungkinan dia dirawat. Sepertinya cedera yang dialaminya cukup parah sampai harus dirawat seperti ini. Bagaimana Sakura… bisa bertanggungjawab…?

"Oh, kau rupanya?"

Sakura kembali terkejut ketika melihat Suigetsu, teman satu klub-nya sudah berdiri di depan Sakura. Sakura mengenalnya karena memang klub yang mereka ikuti ini cukup terkenal. Selain karena sering memenangkan banyak turnamen, klub mereka juga diakui nasional. Jadi kebanyakan memang yang ada di dalam klub ini adalah orang-orang terkenal yang sangat populer di sekolah.

"Selamat siang…" lirih Sakura sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Oi, Sasuke. Kau punya tamu," ujar Suigetsu.

"Siapa?"

"Seorang gadis yang sangat cantik di sini!" goda Suigetsu.

Tidak terdengar lagi sahutan. Suigetsu kemudian melirik Sakura dengan niatan menggoda.

"Kau pasti khawatir dengan Sasuke kan?"

"Eh, aku—"

"Karena kau, kami tidak bisa ikut turnamen musim panas ini. Dan mungkin scout yang akan merekrut kami tidak bisa menonton kehebatan klub sekolah ini. Semuanya karena kau…"

Dada Sakura merasa sesak sekali dikatakan seperti itu. Seperti dia sengaja saja menginginkan hal seperti ini!

Sakura sudah mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Emosi yang ditahannya hampir meluap. Tapi Sakura berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak mengamuk di sini. Lagipula ini memang salahnya.

"Nah, kalau begitu silahkan jenguk korban dari bencana yang kau ciptakan kemarin. Aku penasaran, apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan padamu ya karena sudah mengacaukan masa depannya?"

Suigetsu kemudian berlalu dengan senyum sinisnya. Sepertinya semua teman-teman orang itu menyebalkan!

Sakura memaksakan kakinya melangkah menuju ranjang rawat dimana pasien itu berada. Dan begitu Sakura menampakkan dirinya, jantung Sakura seakan meledak-ledak dengan dahsyat. Gugupnya bukan main.

Uchiha Sasuke, duduk di atas tempat tidurnya. Bahu dan lengan kanannya diperban begitu tebal dan sepertinya dipasang alat penyangga disana.

Ya, Sasuke adalah seorang atlit di sebuah klub yang diikutinya di sekolah. Dia adalah atlit hebat yang memiliki bakat alami sejak kecil. Sejak di tahun pertamanya berada di sekolah ini, Sasuke sering memenangkan berbagai turnamen tingkat nasional. Bukan hal mudah mencapai tingkat nasional di Jepang seperti ini. Dan kabarnya memang sudah banyak scout yang berusaha merekrut Sasuke dengan beasiswa yang begitu hebat. Bahkan ada yang sampai ke luar negeri. Selain atlit yang hebat, Sasuke juga siswa yang cerdas. Dia selalu menjadi juara umum dalam test dan ujian di angkatannya. Bisa dikatakan dia adalah laki-laki paling sempurna dengan nilai akademik dan prestasi yang memuaskan. Sakura awalnya sangat kagum dengannya karena begitu membanggakan. Tapi ternyata semua itu tidak sejalan dengan sikap dan cara bicaranya yang menyebalkan. Ya, tidak ada yang sempurna 100 persen di dunia ini kecuali tokoh khayalan.

"Kau lagi? Bagaimana kau tahu aku di sini? Jangan-jangan kau ini memang stalker!"

"Apa?! Enak saja! Bukan aku yang mencari tahu, tapi temanku!"

"Hm, jadi… apa maksud kedatanganmu kemari? Mau minta maaf?"

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya. Wajahnya memerah menahan malu. Jelas saja ini kesalahannya. Apalagi dengan kata-kata Suigetsu sialan tadi! Sudah jelas Sakura akan bermasalah sekarang.

"Aku… tidak tahu harus berbuat apa untuk menebus kesalahanku kemarin. Aku mohon maaf, dan—"

"Jadi kau cuma ingin minta maaf saja kan? Kalau sudah, pergilah sana. Aku tidak mau melihatmu!"

"Sebenarnya aku sangat merasa bersalah dengan kejadian ini, aku tidak tahu kalau insiden ini… bisa berimbas pada masa depanmu. Aku hanya ingin bertanggungjawab—"

"Bertanggungjawab? Memang kau punya mesin waktu Doraemon?"

"Eh? Tentu saja… tidak…"

"Jadi bagaimana kau mau bertanggungjawab padaku? Kau tidak punya mesin waktu. Kalau kau punya mesin waktu, kau harusnya bisa kembali ke waktu dimana malapetaka itu datang padaku. Dan harusnya, kau menghalangiku untuk berbuat bodoh saat itu."

Sakura kemudian mendadak diam. Tiba-tiba dirinya ingat waktu itu.

Ya, Sakura sudah mengira dirinya akan tertimpa kardus dan tangga itu. Tapi kemudian tubuhnya diputar begitu cepat dan dirangkul seseorang dengan begitu erat dan menjaganya dari bencana yang mungkin akan mencelakakannya itu.

Oh, benar.

Ya, itu adalah perbuatan bodoh. Membuat dirinya berada dalam masalah karena Sakura.

Dia mungkin bisa saja kehilangan masa depannya jika terus begini.

"Apakah cederamu benar-benar parah sampai kau harus memutuskan ingin berhenti dari klub-mu?" kata Sakura akhirnya.

Sasuke diam tak menjawabnya. Sasuke hanya merasa tidak memiliki kepentingan apapun dengan gadis malapetaka ini.

"Ini bukan urusanmu!"

"Tentu saja urusanku! Kau mendapat cedera itu karena aku kan? Jadi harusnya kau memberitahuku separah apa cedera-mu itu…"

"Keluar sekarang."

"Apakah kau ingin membuatku merasa bersalah padamu seperti ini? Aku tahu ini memang kesalahanku. Kalau aku bisa bertanggungjawab… aku akan lakukan apapun untuk itu. Makanya, bisakah kau katakan padaku… cedera-mu itu—"

"Jangan pernah datang lagi kemari! Bahkan jangan pernah tunjukkan wajahmu di hadapanku kalau kau ingin bertanggungjawab tentang cederaku! Memangnya kau siapa sok ikut campur masalahku hah?!"

Laki-laki ini… benar-benar menyebalkan!

"Baiklah! Ini memang bukan urusanku sama sekali! Bahkan kalau sampai tanganmu patah pun sebenarnya bukan masalahku sama sekali! Kalau kau merasa begitu tidak ingin orang lain terlibat dalam masalahmu harusnya kau hidup di hutan saja sendirian! Dan lagi, sebenarnya ini bukan salahku jika kau sampai cedera! Itu salahmu sendiri! Kenapa kau datang menolongku? Harusnya kau membiarkanku tertimpa kardus dan tangga itu kalau kau tidak mau orang lain peduli padamu!"

Sasuke tercengang mendengar semua luapan emosi gadis berambut pink ini. Napasnya bahkan tersengal begitu. Tunggu, kenapa jadi Sasuke yang kena marah?

"Sasuke… ada apa ini?"

Nah, muncul lagi yang sama menyebalkannya!

"Karin, suruh keluar gadis menyebalkan ini!"

Seorang gadis berkacamata dan berambut merah itu tampak terkejut melihat kehadiran Sakura di sini.

"Tidak perlu menyuruh orang lain! Aku bisa keluar sendiri! Dasar menyebalkan! Kuharap cederamu itu benar-benar parah sampai kau tidak bisa bergerak sedikit pun lagi!"

Sakura segera melangkahkan kakinya lebar-lebar dan nyaris membanting pintu di ruang rawat itu ketika keluar.

"Siapa itu?" tanya Karin yang sedikit bingung dengan gadis pink itu. Dia datang kemari dan marah-marah?

"Gadis malapetaka yang menyebabkan cedera-ku."

"Hah?! Gara-gara dia?! Hei, harusnya kau memberitahuku segera supaya dapat memberi pelajaran padanya karena berani membuatmu cedera seperti ini."

"Sudahlah. Itu sudah tidak perlu."

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Kyaaaa! Bukan begitu! Bukan begitu!

Kenapa Sakura jadi marah-marah padanya kemarin itu?!

Sakura tidak bermaksud marah-marah seperti itu padanya. Tapi karena dia begitu menyebalkan makanya Sakura jadi terbawa emosi. Astaga… bagaimana ini…

"Hei, ada apa denganmu pagi begini?"

Ino sudah muncul di depannya pagi ini. Sakura segera berdiri dan mencubit pipi Ino dengan kedua tangannya dengan sedikit keras.

"Kyaaa! Sakura, sakit tahu! Lepaskan!" pekik Ino.

"Semua ini gara-gara kau tahu! Seharusnya aku tidak muncul di sana kemarin! Dia benar-benar menyebalkan!"

"Apa maksudmu ini?! Hei, lepaskan! Pipiku bisa melar tahu!"

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Sasuke mau mengundurkan diri dari klub?!"

"Ya, dia mengatakannya seperti itu kemarin…"

"Heee? Tapi, kenapa? Bukankah cederanya tidak begitu parah kan? Kenapa mendadak—tunggu… apa ini ada hubungannya dengan gadis pink itu?!"

"Hah? Gadis pink mana maksudmu?"

"Tidak, tunggu dulu. Masa sih hanya karena seorang gadis Sasuke mau mengundurkan diri. Rasanya tidak begitu… lalu bagaimana dengan mimpinya? Bukankah dia berada sejauh ini karena mimpinya kan? Masa… hanya karena cedera seperti ini saja dia mau berhenti begitu saja?"

"Nah, aku juga tidak tahu. Sepertinya terjadi sesuatu ketika dia pergi selama seminggu kemarin itu. Dia juga belum bercerita kemana dia pergi waktu itu…"

Suigetsu kemudian memandang jendela yang berada di ruang klub mereka. Karin juga bersedekap dada karena bingung yang luar biasa. Karena prestasi yang luar biasa ini, anggota klub mereka sangat banyak. Bahkan perekrutan anggota klub bisa dilakukan sampai tiga gelombang. Tentu saja mereka benar-benar ingin mencari anggota yang penuh bakat kan? Suigetsu sebenarnya atlit yang cukup hebat, tapi tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan Sasuke sih. Karin sendiri adalah manajer di klub yang menaungi mereka.

Dan masih banyak anggota lain lagi yang ada.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Hee? Dia mau berhenti dari klub? Serius?"

Setelah istirahat siang, Sakura dan Ino memutuskan duduk di atas atap sekolah sembari menikmati bekal mereka. Sakura juga kemudian menceritakan apa yang terjadi kemarin di rumah sakit itu. Benar-benar tidak bisa dipercaya sih memang. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, itulah yang terjadi.

"Mungkin dia hanya asal bicara saja sih," sahut Sakura.

"Tapi gawat kalau sampai dia benar-benar berhenti. Kau pasti akan berada dalam masalah besar, Sakura."

"Huh? Kenapa aku?"

"Tentu saja. Kaulah penyebab cedera-nya. Dan jika dia benar-benar sampai berhenti, kau bisa dicakar hidup-hidup oleh semua fans-nya. Kau tahu kan sebrutal apa gadis-gadis yang menyukai laki-laki menyebalkan itu!"

"Hah?! Kenapa harus aku yang bertanggungjawab sih! Aku kan… oh baiklah! Memang aku yang menyebabkannya mengalami cedera itu… tapi kan…"

"Sekarang ini, kau harus menyelamatkan dirimu lebih dulu dengan mencegahnya berhenti dari klub. Kalau sampai kabar mengenai dia ingin berhenti terdengar oleh para fans-nya, bisa dipastikan kau akan mengalami masa paling mengenaskan selama di sini. Tapi kalau kau memutuskan pindah sekarang sebelum itu, mungkin kau bisa selamat…"

"Jangan bercanda! Alasan apa yang harus kugunakan untuk pindah sekolah seperti itu… yang ada aku bisa dibunuh orangtuaku!"

Sakura memang adalah gadis kuat yang tangguh. Tapi tetap saja kalau menghadapi fans mengerikan seperti itu sama saja cari mati. Jumlah mereka banyak dan pasti mereka nantinya akan mengeroyok Sakura. Brr! Yang benar saja!

"Kalau begitu kau harus membuatnya membatalkan niatnya untuk berhenti dari klub-nya."

"Lalu aku harus melakukan apa?"

"Apa saja. Bila perlu kau harus mengorbankan dirimu sendiri untuk membuatnya mengubah pikirannya!"

"Hah?! Kau sama saja ingin membunuhku, Ino!"

"Jadi kau mau dihajar sampai mati oleh fans-nya?"

"Itu juga…"

"Makanya, kau harus melakukan sesuatu untuk mencegah datangnya kiamat pada dirimu sendiri. Yah, paling tidak membujuknya untuk tidak berhenti saja sudah lebih baik kok."

"Kau enak saja bicara begitu… bagaimana dengan nasibku mendatang…"

Baru kemarin Sakura menyumpahnya seperti itu, masa Sakura harus menariknya kembali dan menjilat ludahnya sendiri karena tidak ingin berada dalam situasi mengerikan seperti yang diramalkan Ino sih?

Oh, kejamnya dunia ini!

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

TBC

.

.

Hola minna hehehe, tadinya rencana ini mau oneshoot, tapi ternyata malah jadi multichap hehehe

Dapet inspirasi setelah nonton anime olahraga sih heheh, ada yang bisa nebak di klub mana Sasuke berasal?

Saya tunggu tebakannya hehehe,

Makasih yang udah ngeluangin waktu buat fic saya.

Jaa Nee!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola Minna. Ada yang bosen ketemu fic baru (lagi-lagi) saya? Semoga nggak ya.**

 **.**

 **DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **.**

 **RATE : T**

 **.**

 **Warning : OOC (banget), AU, Gaje, Misstypo (Nongol mulu), Gak karuan.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Benar-benar tidak tahu malu! Wajahnya sungguh menyebalkan!"

"Benar, seperti pura-pura tidak ada yang terjadi!"

"Berani sekali dia melakukan itu pada idola kita!"

"Mungkin dia harus diberi pelajaran dulu!"

"Ya, bisa jadi dia sengaja melakukannya buat menarik perhatian. Dia kan memang perempuan kesepian!"

Sakura menghentikan langkah kakinya ketika pagi ini dirinya baru datang ke sekolah. Dimulai dari masuk ke pintu gerbang hingga ke loker sepatu lalu koridor kelas. Hampir semua gadis yang bertemu dengannya di jalanan sekolah ini melihat ke arahnya dengan tatapan tak suka dan sinis. Sesekali mereka juga memaki Sakura secara tidak langsung.

Ya, mau bagaimana lagi. Memang benar laki-laki menyebalkan itu sudah tiga hari tidak masuk ke sekolah. Dan mengenai insiden perpustakaan itu sudah menyebar ke seluruh sekolah dengan Sakura sebagai pelaku utamanya. Sekarang ini Sakura benar-benar dianggap sebagai buronan yang dicari-cari oleh kepolisian pusat!

Benar kata Ino. Kiamat untuk Sakura sebentar lagi akan datang. Dia akan merasakan apa namanya bullying yang sering terjadi di sekolah-sekolah dan diberitakan di televisi dan surat kabar.

Walaupun begitu, coba saja kalau mereka berani!

Hh, walaupun dikatakan begitu Sakura tetap saja merasa takut. Jelas saja, mereka begitu banyak. Dan perlahan-lahan nanti semua gadis di sekolah ini yang memuja laki-laki sialan itu akan jadi musuhnya. Sakura hanya tidak mengira ternyata dia benar-benar idola di sekolah ini dengan fans yang begitu bejibun.

Kenapa bisa seseorang seperti dia punya banyak fans sih?!

Ah, tunggu. Kalau seseorang itu seperti Uchiha Sasuke rasanya bukan aneh kalau dia banyak fans. Dilihat dari segi mana pun dia memang layak digandrungi, dipuja dan dicintai. Walau sikap dan sifatnya sangat minus! Setidaknya itu pendapat Sakura secara pribadi sih.

Akhirnya… safeeeee!

Dengan perjalanan yang rasanya amat panjang dari gerbang menuju sekolahnya sambil menulikan pendengarannya hingga membuat telinga Sakura memerah saking sialannya para gadis itu mengatainya dengan segala macam hal berlebihan yang amat buruk akhirnya Sakura tiba juga di kelasnya. Sesampainya di kelas, Sakura langsung duduk di kursinya dan meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja. Kalau begini caranya, Sakura bisa kehilangan masa muda karena bullying seperti ini kan? Padahal dia masih ada di sini sampai dua tahun kurang sedikit lagi. Masa iya dalam kurun waktu selama itu Sakura akan hidup seperti ini hanya karena satu orang laki-laki menyebalkan?

Bukannya Sakura tidak berterima kasih sih karena sudah ditolong, tapi kalau begini keadaannya seharusnya Sakura saja yang tertimpa tangga dan kardus itu. Dengan begitu tidak akan ada yang mem-bully-nya seperti ini kan?

"Ada apa denganmu pagi begini sudah lemas begitu?"

Sakura menoleh dengan enggan meski masih meletakkan kepalanya di atas mejanya.

"Oh Ino, selamat pagi…" sapa Sakura dengan suara lemahnya.

"Ada apa denganmu sih? Dasar aneh!"

Ino kemudian segera duduk di kursinya yang memang tepat bersebelahan dengan Sakura. Kursi Sakura sendiri ada di dekat jendela paling pinggir. Mereka juga duduk di barisan tengah yang tidak terlalu ke belakang.

"Sepertinya benar katamu…"

"Hah?" sahut Ino tak mengerti.

Sakura kemudian mengangkat kepalanya sambil menopang dagunya dengan satu tangannya dan memandang ke jendela luar.

"Sepertinya aku pindah sekolah saja…"

"Hei! Masa kau begitu mudah dikalahkan hanya karena masalah sepele begini sih? Memangnya kau mau pindah kemana hah?"

"Tapi aku juga tidak bisa hidup seperti ini terus tahu! Masa mudaku… ah!"

"Itu memang benar. Kurasa kau memang harus bertanggungjawab."

"Bertanggungjawab? Hei, sudah kulakukan kemarin, tapi dia itu… ugh! Mengingatnya saja bikin kesal tahu!"

"Mau bagaimana lagi, sifatnya kan memang menyebalkan. Kalau dipikir-pikir itu kan memang salahmu. Sudah seharusnya kau bertanggungjawab padanya. Setidaknya kalau kau bertanggungjawab kan… mungkin semuanya lebih mudah."

"Apa sih maksudmu? Lagipula, memang bagaimana aku bertanggungjawab padanya?"

"Itu yang harus kau pikirkan caranya, Jidat Lebar!"

"Kau malah tidak membantu sama sekali…" rengek Sakura.

Iya Sakura juga tahu sih kalau ini memang salahnya. Tapi mau mulainya darimana coba?

Setiap kali Sakura mengingat laki-laki itu rasanya… ugh!

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Siang ini, begitu bel istirahat berbunyi, Sakura langsung keluar menuju perpustakaan. Rasanya Sakura sudah cukup lelah dengan semua tatapan membunuh dari semua orang yang melihatnya hari ini. Seakan-akan Sakura adalah buronan yang lepas dari pengawasan kepolisian saja.

Tapi begitu tiba di depan pintu perpustakaan, Sakura baru ingat jika setelah insiden naas itu, perpustakaan jadi ditutup untuk beberapa hari ke depan. Setidaknya sisa kardus dan beberapa tangga yang mengganggu itu bisa disingkirkan segera sih. Sekarang apa yang bisa Sakura lakukan?

Alhasil, Sakura hanya bisa memilih tempat yang sepi di sekolah ini selain perpustakaan. Tapi, kemungkinan tempat yang sepi itu bisa ada dimana? Rasanya mustahil menemukan tempat yang sepi di sekolah ini kecuali perpustakaan yang memang notabene-nya tempat yang cukup horror untuk anak-anak lainnya yang cenderung alergi dengan tumpukan buku-buku menyeramkan itu.

Saat sedang berjalan-jalan sembari memeluk buku-bukunya, Sakura kemudian berpikir lagi.

Apa yang dialami oleh Sasuke kali ini adalah murni kesalahannya. Sakura memang tidak minta diselamatkan sih sebenarnya, tapi Sasuke yang menyelamatkannya juga bukan kesalahan Sakura. Hanya saja, dasar sialnya memang Sakura yang jadi harus kambinghitam karena perbuatan bodoh Sasuke itu. Kalau dia menyadari sepenting apa tubuhnya karena dia adalah seorang atlit, mana mungkin dia dengan cerobohnya justru menyelamatkan Sakura begitu saja.

Tapi tetap saja…

Benar kata Ino. Sakura harusnya bertanggungjawab di sini. Jika Sakura memikirkan posisi Sasuke yang ditukarkan padanya, pasti Sakura akan merasa kesal bukan main karena pelaku yang membuatnya mengalami cedera seperti itu pergi begitu saja bahkan berpura-pura tidak tahu apapun dan menyalahkan Sasuke sendiri. Rasanya Sakura jadi manusia yang tidak tahu terima kasih karena sudah diselamatkan. Pasti menyebalkan rasanya jika Sakura ada di posisi itu. Tidak hanya Sakura, pasti semua orang pasti akan merasa kesal karena ditelantarkan begitu saja oleh orang yang tidak bertanggungjawab seperti itu. Bahkan… secara kasarnya, Sakura memang nyaris merenggut masa depan cemerlang yang sudah ada di depan mata Sasuke saat itu. Sudah jelas, bahwa atlit hebat seperti Sasuke pasti akan diterima oleh universitas bergengsi yang memiliki nama di dunia internasional. Apalagi bakatnya yang hebat itu tidak diragukan lagi masa depannya akan cerah bersinar seperti matahari. Apalagi Sasuke sudah sering ikut turnamen nasional yang mengharumkan namanya. Jika berakhir seperti ini saja karena Sakura…

Ah, mau dipikir ribuan kali juga sebenarnya… beban ini begitu berat.

Bukannya Sakura tidak memikirkannya. Setiap malam Sakura jadi sulit tidur memikirkan ini. Diserang rasa tidak tenang seperti ini membuatnya merasa hidup di neraka. Belum lagi mengenai cibiran anak-anak di sekolah yang terlanjur tahu mengenai insiden naas itu.

Sepertinya… Sakura memang harus melakukan sesuatu untuk membuatnya merasa damai.

Dia tidak mau merasa bersalah karena menjadi penyebab malapetaka yang menimpa idola sekolahnya itu. Sakura juga tidak mau dicap sebagai orang yang tidak mau bertanggungjawab dan melarikan diri begitu saja.

Walaupun bisa dibilang, Sakura sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan?

"Oi, Sasuke! Coba pikirkan dulu!"

Secepat mungkin Sakura menyembunyikan dirinya begitu mendengar suara yang memanggil nama orang yang beberapa hari ini mengacaukan pikirannya dan hidupnya. Sakura pun memeluk erat-erat buku yang dipegangnya sedari tadi.

"Sudah kupikirkan, Suigetsu."

"Tidak! Kau tidak memikirkannya sama sekali! Hei, cederamu kan masih bisa sembuh? Kenapa mendadak ingin keluar dari klub? Kau pikir semua orang akan setuju dengan pilihanmu? Apalagi Coach Kakashi yang sangat berharap besar pada kemampuanmu itu!"

"Aku juga akan bicara dengannya. Setelah menyerahkan surat pengunduran diriku pada Ketua Klub."

Apa?! Serius?

Tunggu, kenapa Sakura tidak tahu kalau orang ini tiba-tiba sudah masuk ke sekolah? Sejak kapan dia ada di sekolah? Apa sebelum Sakura datang ke sekolah dia sudah ada? Dia bahkan masih memakai penyangga bahunya dan tangan yang diperban itu. Bagaimana dia bisa keluar dari rumah sakit begitu saja?

Astaga! Bukan itu masalahnya!

Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana kalau dia serius ingin berhenti?

Tiba-tiba saja kaki Sakura bergerak sendiri, bahkan dia nyaris berlari. Tentu saja ini diluar nalarnya sendiri. Entah mengapa Sakura bergidik ngeri membayangkan kalau sampai malapetaka akan mendatangi dirinya seperti ini. Sakura masih ingin menyelesaikan sekolahnya dengan tenang tanpa ada sedikit pun masalah dan jika ini bisa jadi masalah… apa yang akan terjadi pada Sakura?!

Karena Sakura yang berlari itu, sekarang dirinya sudah berhenti tepat di depan Sasuke yang kontan terkejut melihat kedatangan gadis malapetaka yang sudah mengacaukan segalanya itu.

"Kau—apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sasuke terkejut.

"Bagaimana pun kau tidak boleh berhenti dari klub!"

Langsung saja Sakura merebut amplop putih yang dipegang Sasuke sedari tadi itu. Setelah dapat Sakura pun langsung berlari lagi menjauh dari Sasuke yang melongo melihat aksi nekat gadis berambut pink itu.

"Apa-apaan… Hei! Apa-apaan kau hah?!" pekik Sasuke akhirnya. Walaupun begitu sekarang gadis bermasalah itu sudah menghilang dari ujung koridor.

Suigetsu tersenyum lebar, nyaris tertawa melihat aksi nekat gadis berambut pink itu. Jadi dia mau membantu sekarang? Suigetsu rasa itu bukanlah ide buruk…

"Suigetsu! Bantu aku menangkap gadis itu!" perintah Sasuke.

"Kau harus berterima kasih padanya karena sudah membuang surat bodohmu itu tahu, ah~ atau aku saja yang berterima kasih padanya karena sudah menghalangi niat bodohmu itu?"

"Suigetsu!"

"Jaa naa Sasuke, kita ketemu di kelas nanti!"

Bahkan Suigetsu pun ikut-ikutan…

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Sakura akhirnya kembali ke kelas dan segera duduk di kursinya dengan cepat. Jantungnya berdebar keras bahkan Sakura bisa mendengar debaran jantungnya sendiri. Astaga… apa yang dia lakukan barusan? Benarkah Sakura yang… tadi melakukannya?

"Hei."

Sakura langsung terlonjak kaget, hingga membuat dirinya terjungkal dari kursinya sendiri. Langsung saja Sakura merasakan sakit luar biasa karena terjatuh begitu mendadak dari tempat duduknya sendiri. Sekarang setelah jantungnya kini tubuhnya ikut menderita!

"Ada apa denganmu? Heboh sekali…"

"Ino! Astaga! Kau mau membunuhku hah?"

"Bagaimana bisa aku membunuhmu? Aku kan cuma menyapamu saja."

"Tapi kau mengagetkanku!"

"Memang apa yang kau lakukan? Sepertinya sibuk sekali…"

Sakura akhirnya kembali duduk di kursinya.

Setelah menstabilkan dirinya sendiri, akhirnya Sakura mengeluarkan sebuah amplop putih yang dipegangnya dengan erat sedari tadi. Bahkan amplop itu sudah kusut karena Sakura menggenggamnya begitu erat ketika berlari kemari. Sakura juga masih menatap amplop putih itu yang sekarang sudah berada di atas mejanya.

"Apa ini?" Ino mengambil amplop itu dan membukanya.

Tulisan di bagian depan amplop sih surat pengunduran diri. Tapi memangnya siapa yang—

"Hah?! Hei, kau dapat darimana ini?!" pekik Ino heboh setelah membaca dengan seksama apa isi amplop misterius itu.

"Aku merebutnya…"

"Hah? Apa katamu? Serius? Kau… kau mengambilnya dari Sasuke langsung?"

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kulakukan tadi! Semuanya terjadi begitu saja… haaa… sekarang pun aku masih merasa takut tanpa sebab…" keluh Sakura.

"Jadi dia serius mau berhenti dari klub-nya. Wah, kau benar-benar dalam masalah Sakura," kata Ino dengan wajah pucat.

"Ino~ bantu aku! Aku tidak mau menghabiskan sisa hidupku di sekolah ini dengan rasa ketakutan seperti ini. Astaga… memangnya dosa apa yang kuperbuat di masa lalu sampai harus berurusan dengan orang seperti Sasuke?!" rengek Sakura.

"Aku juga tidak tahu… pokoknya yang jelas surat ini jangan sampai jatuh ke tangan siapapun. Kau bisa mati kalau ada yang tahu, apalagi fans-nya!"

"Haaa? Yang benar saja! Masa aku yang harus menyimpan surat ini sih? Kau saja!"

"Kan kau yang ambil! Sudah sana, pokoknya jangan sampai diketahui oleh yang lain!"

"Ino!"

Sekarang Sakura malah menatap horror pada surat terkutuk itu. Kenapa pula dia yang harus mengambilnya tadi sih?

Jadi mau diapakan surat ini? Dibakar? Dibuang? Atau ditenggelamkan ke laut Jepang?

Sampai jam terakhir Sakura sama sekali tidak bisa berkonstrasi pada apa yang diterangkan oleh guru di depannya. Matanya terus menerus fokus pada amplop putih terkutuk ini. Ya, biar bagaimana pun jangan sampai laki-laki sialan itu keluar dari klub-nya. Kalau sampai dia keluar semua bencana akan terjadi di dalam hidup Sakura. Mau dia cedera atau bahkan cacat sekali pun dia tidak boleh keluar dari klub-nya!

"Jadi, siapa yang mau menceritakan apa impian kalian kelak?"

Walaupun sebenarnya Sakura sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan Sasuke saat ini, dan alasan sebenarnya kenapa dia memilih keluar dari klub yang sudah membesarkan namanya dan nama sekolah ini, Sakura tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi. Sebenarnya itu memang bukan urusan Sakura sih mau Sasuke keluar atau tidak, tapi yang jelas kan penyebab utamanya cedera Sasuke itu memang karena Sakura, jadi mau tidak mau ya memang ini tanggungjawab Sakura. Dan tentu saja sebenarnya Sakura merasa bersalah berbicara seperti itu pada Sasuke saat menjenguknya di rumah sakit dulu.

"Haruno-san?"

Ya, Sakura tidak boleh bersikap seperti itu harusnya. Bukannya Sakura berlebihan atau apa. Tapi dia memang harus bertanggungjawab. Paling tidak, Sakura harus mencegah Sasuke keluar dari klub-nya. Atau setidaknya membiarkan dia bertahan di sana sampai cederanya sembuh. Kan cedera-nya tidak akan membuatnya cacat bukan?

"Haruno Sakura-san?"

"Hai!"

Sakura reflek terkejut saat namanya dipanggil dengan suara yang begitu dekat. Astaga… Shizune Sensei sudah berdiri di depan mejanya sambil bersedekap dada. Kontan saja Sakura langsung duduk dengan posisi tegap dan gugup. Sekarang perhatian semua anak ada padanya. Bagus sekali!

"Haruno-san, bagaimana kalau kau yang pertama menceritakan impianmu pada kami semua? Kulihat tadi kau begitu serius memikirkannya?"

Hah?

Apa maksudnya itu? Impian?

"Impian?" ulang Sakura kikuk.

"Iya, impian. Semua orang punya impian kan? Tidak terkecuali siapapun di dunia ini pasti memiliki impian. Impian itulah yang membuat kita untuk berjuang terus mendapatkanya kan? Nah, apa impianmu?"

"Ano, aku belum… memikirkannya…" lirih Sakura.

"Apa? Kau belum memikirkan impianmu? Apakah di sini masih ada yang belum memikirkan impiannya?"

Shizune Sensei mengedarkan pandangannya ke seisi kelas. Tidak ada yang menyahut dan yang artinya semua orang punya impian kecuali Sakura sendiri.

"Haruno-san, seharusnya kau tidak boleh menyia-nyia masa mudamu seperti ini. Sekarang adalah saat dimana kau harus memikirkan impianmu. Apa jadinya jika kau tidak punya impian bahkan melepaskan impianmu begitu saja? Apa kau masih memiliki gairah hidup jika tak punya satu pun impian? Karena impian itu bukan sekadar mimpi, tapi masa depanmu. Apa jadinya jika dirimu tanpa masa depan?"

Sakura tertegun mendengar kata-kata terakhir dari Shizune Sensei.

Apa jadinya… dirimu tanpa masa depan?

"Baiklah, kita biarkan Haruno-san mencari impiannya dulu. Siapa yang mau melanjutkannya?"

Shizune Sensei kembali berjalan-jalan ke sekitar kelasnya dan mulai mencari-cari korban selanjutnya yang akan menceritakan impian mereka kelak.

Impian itu… bukan sekadar mimpi. Tapi masa depan…

Sasuke… pasti punya impian juga kan?

Apakah… Sakura sudah menghancurkan impian Sasuke karena kecerobohannya?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Ino sudah pulang lebih dulu tadi, sepertinya dia ada janji kencan entah dengan siapa. Sekarang Sakura masih berada di dalam kelas seorang diri. Ya, Sakura akhirnya mendapatkan balasan karena melamun ketika pelajaran Shizune Sensei tadi. Makanya sekarang Sakura harus menyerahkan satu esai tentang apa yang mereka pelajari hari ini berikut dengan kesan dan pesan dari Sakura. Karena harus diserahkan hari ini, Sakura tak punya waktu lagi untuk pulang ke rumah selain mengerjakannya di sekolah saja.

Sedikit lagi Sakura akan menyelesaikannya esainya. Walaupun sebenarnya Sakura bisa saja menyelesaikannya di rumah dan meletakkannya di meja Shizune Sensei sebelum beliau datang, tapi Sakura tidak mau melakukannya hal curang seperti itu. Lagipula Sakura juga tidak punya tugas lain yang menumpuk. Semua sudah dikerjakannya dengan tepat waktu. Jadi sekarang Sakura akan menyelesaikannya—

"Jadi ini kelasmu?"

Begitu menoleh ke arah pintu masuk, Sakura terbelalak bukan main saat melihat siapa yang ada di sana dengan wajah angkuh dan dinginnya itu.

Astaga…

Sakura langsung memalingkan wajahnya, menghindar. Dan menulis esainya secepat yang dia bisa. Gawat! Bagaimana dia bisa tahu Sakura masih ada di sekolah sih?!

"Hei! Kau mengabaikanku?"

Sakura berusaha untuk tidak mendengar suara makhluk itu. Biar bagaimana pun Sakura sebenarnya belum siap untuk—

"Hei Rambut Pink!"

"Hei! Namaku Haruno Sakura tahu!" gertak Sakura akhirnya.

Dan sialnya si pemilik wajah tampan ini sekarang sudah berdiri di depan mejanya. Sialnya lagi sebenarnya esai Sakura baru saja selesai. Sekarang dia tidak bisa kabur lagi kalau Sasuke malah berdiri di depannya seperti ini.

"Oh, kau punya nama juga. Hei, kembalikan suratku!" perintah Sasuke pula.

Dengan tangan seperti itu, dia masih bisa bersikap sombong dan kelewatan. Sakura jadi ingin tahu kalau benar tangannya sampai cacat apa dia masih bisa bersikap sombong seperti itu?

"Sudah kubuang," jawab Sakura enteng sembari menyusun buku-bukunya ke dalam tasnya sekarang. Sakura juga berusaha untuk tidak melihat ke arah laki-laki berambut gelap itu.

"Hah?! Berani sekali kau membuang barang milik orang lain hah?!" bentak Sasuke.

Sakura kemudian berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan balas menyolot pada Sasuke.

"Memang kau mau apa? Mau memukulku? Boleh saja! Tapi dengan tangan seperti itu, aku yakin pasti kau duluan yang babak belur!" maki Sakura.

"Apa?! Hei, kau ini gadis terseram yang pernah kulihat. Bagaimana mungkin kau mau menghajar seseorang yang barangnya sudah kau rampas hah? Kau jadi tidak ada bedanya dengan perampok tahu!"

"Terserah kau mau mengatakan apa. Pokoknya kau—Uchiha Sasuke—aku melarang keras kau untuk keluar dari klub-mu!"

Sasuke mendengus geli mendengar kata-kata aneh dari gadis ini.

"Waktu kau datang ke rumah sakit itu, bukannya kau sendiri yang mengatakan kalau kau sama sekali tidak peduli aku mau keluar dari klub atau tidak. Kau juga tidak peduli tanganku patah atau cedera. Sekarang ada apa denganmu sebenarnya?"

"Sekarang aku menarik lagi semua kata-kataku. Kau, tidak boleh keluar dari klubmu. Meskipun tanganmu patah, aku yakin kau masih bisa berada di sana. Jadi, kau sama sekali tidak boleh keluar!"

"Kau pikir jika tanganku patah, bagaimana aku bisa ada di klub itu hah?"

"Pasti ada caranya! Pokoknya kau tidak boleh keluar dari sana!"

"Kau benar-benar sudah sakit jiwa ya?"

"Terserah kau mau mengatakan apa. Karena… karena… etto… aku tidak mau… dianggap sebagai seseorang yang menghancurkan masa depanmu…"

"Hah? Kenapa kau malah berpikir begitu?"

"Kau pasti punya impian kan? Kata Shizune Sensei hari ini, impian itu sama dengan masa depan. Jadi… jika kau punya impian… kau pasti punya masa depan. Aku tidak mau… karena cedera seperti itu kau sampai kehilangan masa depanmu…"

"Hei, siapa yang mengatakan kalau impian dan masa depanku ada di dalam klub ini hah?"

"Karena… karena kau ada di klub ini. Kalau kau masuk ke klub ini… setidaknya kau punya harapan untuk mencapai impian dan masa depanmu kan? Apalagi… dengan prestasimu… sangat mudah untuk masuk ke universitas mana pun dengan beasiswa. Makanya, kau… jangan berhenti dari klub itu…"

Sasuke terdiam mendengarnya kata-kata gadis itu.

Selama ini, tidak ada yang mengatakan hal seperti itu padanya. Sasuke pikir, apa yang diinginkannya tidak akan ada pengaruhnya dengan orang lain. Tapi gadis ini…

"Impian… atau masa depanku, itu jelas bukan urusanmu. Jadi kau tidak perlu ikut campur terlalu jauh dengan masalahku."

"Tidak! Itu sama sekali tidak benar! Justru sangat berhubungan. Cederamu itu kan karena aku. Setidaknya, setelah cederamu itu sembuh, kumohon jangan lakukan tindakan bodoh seperti keluar dari klub itu."

"Kalau cederaku sudah sembuh, kau mau apa?"

Sakura berhenti sejenak. Dirinya juga tidak tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan… tapi…

"Itu… terserah padamu… karena cederamu sudah sembuh, jadi aku… tidak akan merasa bersalah apapun lagi padamu…" kata Sakura dengan suara yang mulai mengecil.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, namun itu bukan seperti senyum biasanya. Seperti… senyum seorang Lucifer… heh?

Sakura bertambah gugup di saat seperti ini. Dia sudah mengatakannya walaupun sepertinya Sakura terdengar seperti tengah menyerahkan nyawanya pada Dewa Kematian. Tapi ini satu-satunya cara supaya si sialan ini berpikir dua kali untuk tidak keluar dari klub-nya.

"Hoo, begitu. Baiklah, aku tidak akan keluar dari klub itu. Asal—"

Sakura sudah mengutuk dirinya.

Benar, seharusnya dia keluarkan saja surat sialan itu dan memberikannya pada Sasuke supaya dia pergi jauh-jauh dari hidup Sakura. Tapi bagaimana ini… sudah tidak bisa mundur lagi…

"—kau menjadi tangan kananku."

"Hah?! Apa maksudmu jadi tangan kananmu hah? Bagaimana caranya aku bisa jadi tangan kananmu? Aku juga tidak bisa—"

"Banyak hal yang bisa kau lakukan jadi tangan kananku. Kalau kau setuju, aku bersumpah tidak akan keluar dari klub ini apapun yang terjadi sampai cedera-ku sembuh. Bagaimana?"

"Hei, kenapa kau jadi membuat semuanya jadi rumit begini? Tanpa aku pun, kau bisa mendapat bantuan lebih banyak jika kau memintanya pada fans-mu itu…"

"Hm, bukankah kau mau bertanggungjawab karena hampir menghancurkan impian dan masa depanku? Ah~ kau juga mau bertanggungjawab karena sudah menyebabkan cedera di tangan dan bahuku. Bagaimana? Kalau kau tidak mau… ya aku bisa membuat surat pengunduran itu lagi, dengan bantuan FANS-KU!"

Kontan saja Sakura terbelalak mendengarnya.

Apa?! Membuat surat pengunduran dengan bantuan fans-nya?! Dia mau membunuh Sakura ya?! Dasar Iblis sialan!

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Sakura tidak tahu apa maksud si sialan itu menyuruh Sakura menunggu Sasuke di stasiun pagi ini sebelum jam setengah delapan pagi. Sakura bahkan harus bangun lebih pagi supaya bisa mengejar kereta jam 7 agar tidak terlambat. Karena kalau sudah lewat biasa kereta akan penuh dengan orang-orang yang berangkat ke kantor.

"Hei, Rambut Pink!"

Sakura langsung berbalik hendak mencekiki leher sialan yang memanggilnya seperti itu. Jelas saja, rambut pink jadi sangat mencolok terdengar. Memangnya Sakura tidak punya nama. Dan harusnya dia tahu siapa nama Sakura sebenarnya!

"Hei, sudah kukatakan namaku itu Haruno Sakura—"

Tiba-tiba sosok Sasuke sudah berdiri di hadapannya dan menyerahkan tas sekolahnya dengan tangan kirinya. Entah apa maksudnya menyerahkan tas itu dengan tangan terulur ke arah Sakura.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Tugas pertama jadi tangan kananku. Bawakan sampai ke kelas."

"Hah?! Kau gila! Kau masih punya tangan kiri dan bahu kiri yang masih sehat tahu! Bawa saja sendiri! Untuk apa menyuruh orang datang pagi begini hanya untuk membawakan tasmu!" amuk Sakura.

"Kau sudah setuju jadi tangan kananku kan? Oh, ingat juga kau yang menawarkan diri padaku untuk membantuku sampai cedera-ku sembuh kan? Jadi lakukan saja tugasmu dengan baik, Rambut Pink!"

Akhirnya Sasuke melemparkan tasnya dengan tangan kirinya ke arah Sakura. Untuk saja gerak reflek Sakura bagus sehingga mampu menangkapnya dengan cermat. Kalau tidak entah apa jadinya tas ini nanti.

Seharusnya Sakura sudah bisa menduganya ini yang akan terjadi…

Dasar kejam!

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju sekolah, Sakura terus berjalan dengan jarak di belakang Sasuke. Dia seperti sama sekali tidak peduli dengan Sakura yang berjalan sambil membawa dua tas seperti orang bodoh. Walaupun begitu apa yang bisa dikatakan? Memang ini kebodohan Sakura berasal dari kata tanggungjawabnya. Sakura jadi penasaran, bagaimana si sialan itu bisa mengganti pakaiannya kalau tangannya diperban dan dibebat begitu? Apa cederanya benar-benar parah? Rasanya tidak begitu. Kalau parah kan dia tidak bisa keluar dari rumah sakit secepat itu.

Akhirnya setelah perjalanan yang memalukan itu, Sakura tiba juga di kelas Sasuke. Langsung saja Sakura menghempaskan tas si atlit sekolah yang tengah cedera itu dengan mimik kesal bukan main karena diperlakukan dengan semena-mena.

"Ini, sudah kubawakan!" geram Sakura.

Sasuke hanya kembali duduk di kursinya sambil membuka isi tasnya dan mengeluarkan beberapa buku. Hei, apa-apaan sikapnya itu?

"Kau masih di sini?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

Apa?

Sakura melongo sejadi-jadinya. Dia tidak mengatakan apapun setelah Sakura berjuang keras membawa tasnya tadi?

"Sasuke, kau sudah datang? Eh…?"

Baru saja Sakura akan menyahuti kata-kata sialan itu, seorang gadis berkacamata dan berambut merah datang menghampiri meja Sasuke. Dia tampaknya terlihat sinis pada Sakura. Seperti tengah menyimpan dendam kesumat mungkin? Entahlah, memang sepertinya sejak masuk ke kelas ini Sakura sudah merasa diintimidasi oleh penduduk kelas ini. Terutama yang siswa perempuannya. Auranya sangat berbeda dan menakutkan.

"Kenapa… gadis ini ada di sini? Dia kan yang menyebabkan cederamu itu?" tembak gadis berambut merah itu.

Jleb!

Entahlah, rasanya seperti tertusuk anak panah yang melesat dengan kecepatan 180km/jam. Sakitnya tuh… oh sudahlah.

"Oh ya Karin, mulai hari ini, aku sudah ada asisten yang akan membantuku menjadi tangan kananku. Jadi kau tidak perlu membantuku lagi mulai hari ini," ujar Sasuke kemudian.

"Asisten?" ulang gadis bernama Karin itu dengan kening berkerut bingung.

"Iya, dia yang menawarkan diri untuk membantuku sampai cedera-ku sembuh."

Karin kembali menoleh kepada Sakura yang menunduk diam tanpa berkata apapun. Rasanya seperti tengah dipelototi sedemikian dalamnya sampai-sampai Sakura yakin gadis itu tengah menelanjanginya dengan tatapan matanya. Menakutkan… sepertinya semua gadis-gadis yang berada di sekeliling Sasuke adalah orang-orang yang mengerikan.

"Kau yakin dia mau membantumu tanpa maksud terselubung? Pertama dia yang membuatmu cedera karena tingkah bodohnya. Sekarang dia ingin membantuku setelah sempat memakimu di rumah sakit waktu itu?" jelas Karin.

"Karena itulah dia di sini untuk bertanggungjawab."

"Itu benar, Karin!"

Sakura terkejut luar biasa saat seseorang tiba-tiba merangkulkan sebelah tangannya ke sekitar bahu Sakura. Kontan saja Sakura menghindar dengan cepat sampai-sampai pinggulnya menabrak meja di sebelahnya dengan kuat. Bunyi berderit meja yang tergeser karena Sakura itu begitu keras sampai-sampai semua penghuni kelas ini memandanginya dengan tatapan sinis bukan main. Menakutkan sekali berada di kelas ini lebih lama.

"Nah, aku sudah selesai di sini, aku pergi dulu!" ujar Sakura dengan tergesa.

"Hei!"

Belum sempat Sakura menghindar dari Suigetsu yang sudah tiba-tiba muncul di sebelahnya tadi, suara arogan itu terdengar lagi.

"Apalagi kali ini?"

"Kau harus ke perpustakaan jam istirahat ini. Jangan lupa, tangan kanan!"

Hah?! Tadi rambut pink, sekarang tangan kanan! Dia benar-benar mau mati!

Sakura segera pergi begitu saja. Astaga, pinggulnya sakit sekali tadi. Sakit dan malu. Cocok.

Suigetsu terkekeh melihat tingkah polos gadis berambut pink itu.

"Suigetsu, apa maksudmu tadi?" tanya Karin.

"Karena dialah yang mengambil surat bodoh Sasuke kemarin. Dia adalah penyelamat klub kita," ujar Suigetsu kemudian.

"Penyelamat? Aku tidak percaya dengan gadis itu. Mungkin dia hanya ingin mengambil perhatianmu saja, Sasuke. Sebaiknya kau tidak usah terlalu dekat dengannya."

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis. Tidak menanggapi sama sekali kata-kata Karin yang terlontar tadi.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Jam istirahat sudah berbunyi.

Rasanya malas sekali Sakura mau pergi ke perpustakaan. Tadi saja dia hampir terlambat kembali ke kelas karena pas bel dia baru tiba di kelasnya. Entah apalagi yang akan dilakukan Sasuke jika Sakura terus menerus menuruti semua omong kosong bodoh laki-laki tampan itu.

"Wah, akhirnya kau benar-benar menempel pada Sasuke-kun ya?" bisik Ino.

"Ck, kenapa kau malah ikut-ikutan sih?"

"Bagaimana caranya kau bisa menempel begitu pada Sasuke-kun?" goda Ino lagi.

"Sudahlah, aku sedang tidak mood untuk meladenimu. Ah, semoga saja ini tidak lebih buruk…" keluh Sakura.

"Hei, di saat semua anak perempuan berlomba-lomba jadi tangan kanan Sasuke, kau malah mengeluh seperti itu. Padahal yang menyebabkan cederanya itu kan dirimu! Seharusnya kau senang Sasuke tidak melaporkan ke polisi karena sudah mencelakai dirinya."

"Hah?! Yang benar saja! Masa polisi?! Kan itu bukan sengaja! Aku juga tidak tahu kalau… kalau…"

"HARUNO SAKURA!"

Sakura langsung berdiri dari kursinya karena kaget luar biasa namanya disebut sedemikian lengkap. Begitu pula dengan seisi kelas yang belum sempat keluar dari kelasnya. Apalagi sekarang ini…

Ternyata di depan pintu kelasnya, Sasuke sudah berdiri di sana dengan gaya angkuhnya seperti biasa. Dan ya, seperti biasanya dia lewat, gadis-gadis penggemarnya yang melihatnya datang tiba-tiba seperti ini setengah berteriak heboh di sana. Mau tidak mau, Sakura pergi dari kursinya. Ino bahkan tersenyum geli melihat sahabatnya itu keluar dengan enggan menemui bintang sekolah itu.

Sekarang Sakura sudah berdiri di depan Sasuke dengan wajah menunduk.

"Kau sengaja mangkir dari tugasmu hah? Bukannya kau yang mau tanggungjawab?" seru Sasuke.

"Aku tidak mangkir! Aku… aku belum selesai menyalin catatan tadi…" alasan Sakura.

"Ikut aku sekarang."

"Kemana?"

"Ikut saja!"

"Jangan marah-marah padaku!"

Lagi-lagi Sakura berjalan di belakang Sasuke dengan jarak. Laki-laki itu tampak biasa saja melewati koridor sekolah yang penuh dengan gadis-gadis yang mengidolakannya. Rasanya ketika Sasuke lewat, seakan ada begitu banyak bunga-bunga bertebaran untuk mengiringi langkah si bintang sekolah meskipun dia sama sekali tidak peduli. Tapi begitu Sakura yang lewat, seperti ada begitu banyak api-api menyala seakan ingin membakar Sakura hidup-hidup yang tentu saja membuatnya merinding hebat. Apalagi tatapan membunuh dari mereka yang melihat Sakura berjalan di belakang Sasuke. Ini benar-benar mengerikan.

Rupanya setelah mereka berjalan, Sasuke tidak menuju perpustakaan.

Tapi ruang guru.

Ruang guru?

"Kakashi Sensei."

Sasuke berhenti di meja Hatake Kakashi Sensei yang mengajar mata pelajaran Sastra Jepang dan sekaligus sebagai pelatih dari klub renang. Ya, itu klub yang diikuti oleh Sasuke. Tidak percaya kan bagaimana sosok Lucifer seperti ini justru sangat lincah di dalam air.

Mungkin dia salah satu hiu laut pembunuh.

"Oh, kau sudah datang. Astaga, cedera-mu jauh dari bayanganku."

Kakashi Sensei memutar kursinya untuk berhadapan dengan Sasuke yang berdiri di depannya. Kakashi Sensei termasuk guru muda di sekolah ini dan tampan. Dia juga memiliki banyak penggemar, bahkan ada fan club sendiri di sekolah ini. Tidak seperti Sasuke, Kakashi Sensei sangat ramah dengan semua orang karena cara bicaranya yang menyenangkan. Tapi tetap saja kalau mengawas ujian jadi sangat mengerikan.

"Ada Sensei memanggilku?" tanya Sasuke.

"Bagaimana dengan cederamu? Apakah… cederanya parah?"

"Dokter mengatakan bisa sembuh dalam beberapa bulan."

"Sebelum turnamen musim panas, bagaimana?"

Sasuke diam sejenak. Ragu untuk menjawab. Sakura sendiri tidak tahu sejauh mana cedera yang dialami Sasuke. Dan yang membuat Sakura bingung, kenapa dia malah ikut kemari?!

"Sasuke, beasiswa yang kau inginkan itu bisa kau dapatkan jika kau ikut dan memenangkan turnamen musim panas ini. Selain itu, tidak ada kesempatan lain. Karena tahun depan, sudah ada Olimpiade dunia. Jadi mereka ingin kau mempersiapkan itu setelah turnamen musim panas ini. Apakah kau bisa?"

Sasuke menoleh sejenak ke arah Sakura yang masih tertunduk itu. Memandang remeh padanya karena perkataan Kakashi Sensei tadi. Seolah-olah menunjuk Sakura tepat ke jantungnya karena Sakura semua itu terancam bahaya sekarang. Rasa bersalah bertambah lagi.

"Sensei, ada hal yang belum sempat kusampaikan padamu. Jadi akan kukatakan sekarang saja. Beasiswa itu… aku membatalkannya."

Apa?!

"Apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba? Bukannya sampai tahun kemarin kau begitu giat berlatih karena ingin beasiswa itu. Kalau tidak… Sasuke, aku tidak tahu apa yang kau pikirkan. Tapi beasiswa ini tidak datang setiap saat dan bukan dengan orang yang sembarangan. Kau sudah dipilih artinya kau yang terbaik di Jepang ini. Masa mau kau batalkan begitu saja."

"Untuk turnamen musim panas, aku tidak berjanji bisa ikut. Dan soal beasiswa itu, aku benar-benar minta maaf," Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

Kakashi Sensei akhirnya tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Sasuke adalah anak didiknya yang keras kepalanya. Sekali dia memiliki keinginan apapun akan dilakukannya. Susah memaksa seseorang seperti Sasuke ini. Kalaupun memaksanya, yang ada dia bisa berbuat nekat karena tidak mau dipaksa.

"Kalau Sensei tidak ingin mengatakan apapun lagi, aku mohon pamit."

"Sasuke, aku tahu dengan kondisimu sekarang kau tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Tapi sebagai pelatih, aku mohon padamu untuk datang ke klub usai pulang sekolah ini. Klub kita mengadakan latih tanding dengan RTN Academy. Kau hanya perlu menonton saja."

Sasuke kembali menunduk dan kemudian pergi meninggalkan meja Kakashi Sensei. Sepertinya sejak tadi kehadiran Sakura sama sekali tidak diperhatikan ya?

Sekarang setelah mereka keluar dari ruang guru itu, rasa penasaran Sakura tak bisa terbendung lagi. Walaupun tahu sifat Sasuke seperti apa, tapi orang ini…

"Hei, apa itu benar?" kali ini Sakura tidak lagi berjalan di belakang Sasuke. Sakura mempercepat langkahnya untuk berdiri sejajar dengan laki-laki berambut gelap ini.

"Bukan urusanmu," jawab Sasuke cuek.

"Kenapa kau membatalkan beasiswa itu? Kau sanggup untuk ikut turnamen musim panas, tapi kenapa kau tidak mau ikut beasiswa itu? Bukankah itu terdengar bodoh? Kakashi Sensei juga mengatakan kau sudah berlatih keras belakangan ini demi beasiswa itu. Jadi sekarang—"

Sasuke berhenti berjalan dan menoleh dengan tatapan tajam ke arah Sakura yang kontan langsung terdiam pula. Sekali lagi Sakura menghindari tatapannya dari Sasuke dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Dengar, itu sama sekali bukan urusanmu tahu! Kau tidak perlu menceramahiku untuk urusan yang tidak penting. Sekarang satu-satunya urusanmu adalah jadi tangan kananku! Tidak lebih!"

Nah kan, itu dia. Sakura sudah tahu dia pasti akan marah seperti ini. Orang ini mudah sekali marah sih. Sensitif. Apa dia PMS? Seperti perempuan saja.

"Baiklah, aku minta maaf," kata Sakura akhirnya tak enak. Tentu saja, Sakura sebenarnya tidak mau ikut campur masalah orang ini terlalu jauh kok.

"Tadinya aku mau menyuruhmu melakukannya di perpustakaan saja. Tapi sepertinya tidak sempat. Sekarang kau kembali saja ke kelas, biar Suigetsu nanti."

"Hah? Kau mau apa memangnya dengan laki-laki bergigi menyeramkan itu?"

Sasuke diam mengabaikan kata-kata Sakura dan lekas pergi lebih dulu. Si sialan itu?! Apa sih maksudnya!

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Sakura sempat membeli sekotak jus untuk menenangkan diri sebelum kembali ke kelas. Dan betapa kagetnya ketika dirinya melihat Suigetsu sudah berdiri di dalam kelasnya sembari membawa beberapa buku.

Hah?

"Hai."

Sakura langsung memasang jarak aman dari laki-laki menakutkan ini. Dia sama sekali tidak terlihat menyenangkan sedikit pun!

"Mau apa kau?!" bentak Sakura.

"Hei, kenapa kau malah begitu? Aku kemari mengantarkan ini."

Suigetsu memberikan beberapa buku tulis pada Sakura. Entah apa maksudnya.

"Apa itu?"

"Kiriman dari Sasuke. Dia mengatakan kau harus menyalin semuanya sebelum pulang sekolah nanti. Oh, kau harus mengantarkannya ke kelas setelah pulang sekolah nanti. Kalau kau kabur, aku akan menangkapmu!"

"Apa?!"

"Bukannya ini tugasmu sebagai tangan kanannya? Sasuke kan belum bisa menulis karena tangan kanannya cedera. Jadi… selamat bertugas!"

Suigetsu memberikan buku itu pada Sakura dan segera melenggang pergi meninggalkan kelas Sakura.

Dasar sialan. Dia benar-benar memanfaatkan Sakura sebagai tangan kanannya sekarang. Sepertinya dia benar-benar menikmati hal ini!

Awas saja dia!

Setengah kesal menahan hati, akhirnya Sakura membuka buku itu satu per satu.

Di sampul depan tertulis nama Uzumaki Karin. Karin? Nama gadis berambut merah dan berkacamata itu ya? Wah dia punya tulisan yang sangat rapi. Sepertinya hasil ketikan di komputer saja.

Berikutnya, Sakura membuka buku lainnya yang bertuliskan nama Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura melongo lebih lagi.

Sasuke bukannya laki-laki? Tapi kenapa tulisannya jadi begitu… rapi?

Ini seperti tulisan perempuan.

Sakura mengakui kalau tulisannya tidak begitu rapi sih, tapi paling tidak masih bisa dibaca. Apa jadinya jika tulisan Sakura justru nangkring di buku milik Uchiha Sasuke.

"Uchiha… Sasuke? Hei, kenapa buku Sasuke ada di sini?" tanya Ino yang sudah duduk di depan meja Sakura.

"Tugas tangan kanan. Dia benar-benar menggunakanku dengan sangat efisien!" gerutu Sakura.

"Wah, tulisannya sangat rapi ya?"

Walaupun begitu, kau tidak bisa menebak orang dari tulisan tangannya kan? Siapa yang mengira orang seperti Sasuke memiliki tulisan tangan sebagus ini?

Sakura jadi penasaran… seperti apa sih sebenarnya sosok Uchiha Sasuke yang sesungguhnya itu?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"RTN Academy? Wah, kenapa aku baru dengar?" ujar Suigetsu ketika usai melaksanakan tugasnya mengantarkan buku catatan itu pada gadis bernama Haruno Sakura. Suigetsu suka sekali melihat ekspresi kesal gadis itu.

"Karena kau memang tidak pernah mendengar setiap kali Ketua Klub memberikan penjelasan di akhir latihan. Tapi Sasuke, bukankah kau sudah tahu ini?" tanya Karin kemudian.

"Maaf, aku tidak mendengarmu waktu itu," jawab Sasuke.

Karin kemudian diam kembali. Memang benar ada yang terjadi pada Sasuke ketika dirinya pergi selama satu minggu itu. Dia juga tidak menghubungi siapapun di sini selama kepergiannya itu. Dan setelah dia pulang, dirinya tampak kehilangan semangat untuk hidup. Kebanyakan dirinya hanya melamun dan mengabaikan semua kata-kata orang.

Sasuke berubah jadi sangat pendiam bahkan tak pernah bicara sedikit pun semenjak itu.

Entah Karin harus merasa senang atau tidak, tapi semenjak gadis berambut pink itu mengacaukan hidup Sasuke, setidaknya sekarang Sasuke sudah mau bicara lagi pada mereka.

"Oh! Berarti rival-mu pasti muncul di sana! Dia sangat kesal karena kalah ketika turnamen terakhir waktu itu kan? Selisih waktunya denganmu saat itu 0.03! Hebat sekali!" kata Suigetsu lagi.

"Kalau kau ikut turnamen musim panas ini, dia pasti akan balas dendam," Karin menimpali.

Sasuke hanya diam kembali. Rasanya dia jadi tidak terlalu banyak bicara lagi setelah bicara dengan Kakashi Sensei.

"Sasuke… bagaimana turnamen musim panas ini? Kau… sungguh tidak ingin ikut?" tanya Suigetsu dengan nada serius.

Entahlah, apa yang sebaiknya Sasuke lakukan?

Cederanya adalah memang alasannya untuk tidak lagi ikut semua turnamen. Bahkan keinginan berhenti pun masih membara jelas di dalam dirinya. Sasuke sudah tidak punya alasan untuk ada di klub ini lagi.

Tidak, dia memang tidak usah ikut lagi di klub ini.

Tidak perlu.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

TBC

.

.

Hola minna, maaf lama update, mendadak jadi hilang ide di fic ini. Susah juga ngebangun mood untuk nulis fic tentang olahraga ya kalo gak begitu mendalaminya.

Makasih yang udah nebak, baik bener maupun salah hehehe seneng deh ada yang nanggapin.

Oh ya, ada yang penasaran dengan rival Sasuke? Boleh deh kita tebak-tebakan lagi hehe, tapi tenang, saya kasih clue deh sekarang. Yang pasti rivalnya bukan Naruto. Jadi, kalian boleh pilih chara mana aja hehehe…"

Oke balas review…

Jamurlumutan462 : makasih udah review senpai… ahaha sayang banget Sasuke bukan atlit tenis, makasih udah nebak hehe ini udah update lagi kok.

Mantika mochi : makasih udah review senpai… wah makasih banyak heheh saya memang ada niatan mau ke sini lagi. Oh ya, saya juga udah ada planning bikin yang rate m, tunggu realisasinya ya heheh iya ini udah lanjut.

Undhott : makasih udah review senpai… maaf gak kilat, ini udah update lagi…

Miyasato : makasih udah review senpai… maaf tebakannya salah hehehe iya ini udah lanjut lagi…

Sami haruchi 2 : makasih udah review senpai… iya makasih udah nunggu heheh ini update lagi…

Adaza : makasih udah review senpai… makasih banyak, ini udah lanjut lagi kok hehehe

Sasara Keiko : makasih udah review senpai… makasih banyak udah baca fic saya dengan pair lain hehehe oh kecepatan ya? soalnya kalo agak bertele saya takut ini fic bakalan panjang. Saya memang gak berencana bikinnya panjang sih heheh

Yoriko Yakochidan : makasih udah review senpai… Selamat! Senpai yang nebak dengan alasan paling bagus hehehe. Wah saya seneng banget ada yang ngejabarin begini lengkap loh! Mm, saya gak berencana bikin Sasuke mesum sih karena aslinya kan memang gak walaupun di sini juga karakternya OOC heheh.

Yoshimura Arai : makasih udah review senpai… ahaha tebakan renangnya bener kok hehehe

Suket alang alang : makasih udah review senpai… iya ini udah lanjut lagi hehehe

Dianarndraha : makasih udah review senpai… iya ini udah lanjut lagi hehehe

mc-kyan : makasih udah review senpai… wah maaf tebakannya belum beruntung ya hehehe iya ini udah lanjut lagi kok…

Misa safitri3 : makasih udah review senpai… iya ini udah lanjut…

Michiko : makasih udah review senpai… iya ini udah lanjut lagi hehehe

Dewazz : makasih udah review senpai… iya udah lanjut..

Kiyoi-chan : makasih udah review senpai… iya ini udah lanjut kok…

Azmaria Eve : makasih udah review senpai… sayang sekali tebakannya belum tepat hehehe

Hanna Hoshiko : makasih udah review senpai… iya ini udah lanjut lagi hehehe

Tiwie okaza : makasih udah review senpai… wah saya gak berencana bikin banyak sih chapnya, jadi mungkin gak sampai belasan, yaa mungkin aja sih hehehe tergantung suasana hati juga…

Anyme-Mous : Mm, sebelumnya mohon maaf ya. ini kan fic yang rate T? kok tiba-tiba Anda kepengennya minta lemon ini lah sasusakunya inilah, saya bingung loh. Kalau lebih suka SS yang rate M dan canon mungkin Anda bisa nyarinya di archive yang rate M bukan ke T loh. Saya juga nulis gak bisa sembarangan. Karena jujur saya paling lemah sama canon. Jadi sekiranya tulisan saya kurang menyenangkan untuk Anda, mungkin bisa cari tulisan author lain yang menyenangkan untuk Anda ya. Untuk Anda ingatkan saja, saya menulis dengan suasana hati saya, jadi Anda gak bisa tiba-tiba minta ini itu sama saya. Sekali lagi mohon maaf ya… ini juga bukan flame untuk Anda tapi mohon pengertiannya aja.

kHaLerie Hikari : makasih udah review senpai… iya ini udah update lagi.

makasih yang udah ngeluangin waktu buat fic saya.

Jaa Nee!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola Minna. Ada yang bosen ketemu fic baru (lagi-lagi) saya? Semoga nggak ya.**

 **.**

 **DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **.**

 **RATE : T**

 **.**

 **Warning : OOC (banget), AU, Gaje, Misstypo (Nongol mulu), Gak karuan, Mohon maaf kalau ada kesalahan dalam pengetikan nama karena dalam pengerjaannya saya memakai nama orang lain terlebih dahulu.**

 **.**

 **Attention : Fic ini hanyalah fiksi belaka. Apalagi terdapat kesamaan atau kemiripan situasi atau tokoh atau apapun itu dengan cerita lain dalam bentuk apapun itu, adalah tidak disengaja.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sakura… kau tidak mau pulang?"

"Duluan saja."

"Nee, sibuk sekali, apa yang kau tulis?"

"Catatan si bodoh itu. Ugh! Kenapa banyak sekali sih?!"

"Hei, kenapa kau marah-marah? Kalau kau tidak mau menulisnya tinggal kembalikan bukan?"

Sakura diam dan kemudian melanjutkan tulisannya.

"Kan kau yang menyuruhku bertanggungjawab! Kau pulang saja duluan," keluh Sakura akhirnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, semangat ya!"

Sakura kemudian melanjutkan tulisannya. Semua ini harus selesai hari ini dan Sakura akan bebas dari semua kutukan menggila hari ini! Yang benar saja, kenapa hidupnya jadi begini nelangsa hanya karena sebuah kardus dan tangga? Jika Sakura yang tertimpa, mungkin Sakura tidak perlu melakukan hal konyol seperti ini lagi. Dan kenapa orangnya harus Sasuke sih?! Memangnya tidak ada lagi laki-laki lain di sekolah ini yang harus terjebak masalah bodoh seperti ini dengan Sakura?

Mungkin… jika saja ada laki-laki yang memang terjebak seperti ini dalam masalah Sakura, Sakura ingin laki-laki itu bukan tipe penindas macam Sasuke ini. Kehidupannya benar-benar malang. Tidak pernah dekat dengan laki-laki mana pun sekalinya datang, malah seorang laki-laki aneh dan gila. Walau sebenarnya hanya kepribadian Sasuke saja sih yang menyebalkan. Kalau dilihat dengan kasat mata, yaa siapa juga yang tidak mau berdekatan dengan laki-laki hebat seperti Sasuke? Berprestasi, tampan, terkenal… apalagi kurangnya si bodoh itu?

Ah, satu kurangnya. Sopan santun!

Tak lama setelah Ino meninggalkannya tadi, Sakura sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya. Dia hampir saja ketahuan menyalin catatan pelajaran lain di mata pelajaran terakhir tadi. Untung saja Sakura bisa mengelak dengan cepat. Sekarang waktunya kebebasan!

"Ini, sudah kusalin semuanya."

Sakura langsung masuk ke kelas Sasuke yang ternyata penghuninya belum sepenuhnya keluar. Masih ada separuh kelas yang menunggu di ruangan itu. Entah apa saja yang mereka lakukan. Tapi Sakura tidak mau peduli. Walaupun dari tadi tatapan sinis tak lekang menyorotinya sejak Sakura menginjakkan kaki di kelas itu.

Sasuke mengambil buku yang disodorkan oleh Sakura itu dengan tangan kirinya dan meletakkannya di atas meja. Kemudian masih dengan tangan kirinya, Sasuke mengambil tas sekolahnya dan meletakkannya di atas meja.

"Cepatlah," ujar Sasuke.

"Hah?" sahut Sakura tak mengerti.

"Masukkan bukunya ke dalam tasku," kata Sasuke merasa tak bersalah.

"Apa? Hei, tanganmu itu bukan lumpuh tahu! Masukkan saja sendiri. Aku sudah pegal menyalin semua catatanmu itu!" geram Sakura.

Beberapa saat, Sasuke menatapnya dengan sinis dan tajam. Sakura berusaha untuk tidak gugup sama sekali. Malah Sakura bertekad membalas tatapan sinis dan tajam itu.

"Ah, tanganku benar-benar sakit tertimpa tangga dan kardus itu… percuma saja aku menolong seseorang yang nyaris tertimpa benda sialan itu. Ternyata dia bukan orang yang tahu terima kasih!" sindir Sasuke.

Sakura mengepalkan tangannya dengan sekuat tenaga sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan geram. Astaga, Sakura tidak menyangka bahwa laki-laki ini justru akan menggunakan jurus memalukan seperti itu! Orang ini benar-benar terlalu menyebalkan!

Akhirnya tak punya pilihan, Sakura tetap memasukkan buku-buku Sasuke dengan asal dan sedikit kasar. Orang ini benar-benar pandai menguji kesabaran orang lain.

"Hei, masukan pelan-pelan. Isi tasku bisa berantakan," protes Sasuke.

"Kau ini cerewet sekali!" gumam Sakura kesal.

"Hah? Kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Eh? Tidak kok, ini sudah kumasukkan semua," kata Sakura berusaha bersikap ramah meskipun hatinya dongkol bukan main.

Sasuke berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan keluar dari mejanya sendiri. Sakura melongo karena ketika dirinya mengulurkan tas itu kepada Sasuke, laki-laki ini justru tidak menyambutnya.

"Kau tidak lupa soal 'tugas tangan kanan' kan?" sindir Sasuke.

Hei!

"Apa maksudmu? Apa kau… berpikir aku harus membawa ini sampai ke stasiun kereta seperti… tadi pagi?" kata Sakura mencoba meyakinkan.

"Tentu saja. Memangnya apalagi?"

"Sasuke, kau mau kemana?"

Mereka baru akan berdebat ketika si rambut merah itu datang.

Gadis berkacamata dan berambut merah yang terkesan tidak suka dengan Sakura. Mungkin dia salah paham soal Sakura yang sepertinya mendekati Sasuke dengan memanfaatkan cedera si bodoh itu, tapi sungguh Sakura sama sekali tidak punya keuntungan apapun di sini. Justru dia yang dirugikan!

"Aku mau pulang," kata Sasuke santai.

"Coach Kakashi sudah memintamu untuk datang ke klub kan? Kenapa kau malah pulang?" katanya lagi.

Oh, iya. Sakura baru ingat kalau Sasuke memang harus ke sana meskipun hanya melihat. Mereka ada latih tanding yang diadakan klub sekolah. Kalau tidak salah… yang jadi lawan mereka adalah sekolah yang fokus utamanya ada pada olahraga itu kan? Sakura pernah mendengar soal sekolah itu dari beberapa temannya dulu sewaktu SMP. Dan memang banyak atlit hebat yang berasal dari sekolah itu sih. Kalau tidak salah nama sekolahnya…

"Mereka hanya akan menertawakanku saja jika melihatku seperti ini," jawab Sasuke kemudian.

Akhirnya gadis berambut merah itu kemudian diam. Dia juga serba salah kelihatannya untuk menjawab kata-kata Sasuke.

"Oi Karin, Ketua Klub mencarimu tahu!"

Astaga, datang lagi laki-laki bergigi menyeramkan itu! Sakura jadi semakin canggung di sini. Rasanya dia seperti salah tempat saja. Sejak awal dia memang salah tempat!

"Suigetsu, katakan pada Sasuke untuk ikut melihat latihan hari ini. Dia tidak mau mendengarkanku," jelas gadis yang bernama Karin itu kemudian.

Suigetsu kemudian memperhatikan dengan lebih teliti kalau ternyata di belakang Sasuke ada gadis berambut pink yang sejak awal menarik perhatiannya itu.

"Ah~, kau mau kencan dengannya ya?" sindir Suigetsu sembari melirik menggoda pada Sakura.

"Suigetsu! Apa maksudmu sih?!" bentak Karin terdengar kesal.

"Sasuke mau pulang karena mau kencan dengan Sakura-chan kan? Makanya dia menghindar latihan hari ini. Lagipula, dia pasti tidak tertarik jadi sorotan lawan dengan tangan seperti itu," jelas Suigetsu.

"Apa maksudmu? Sejak kapan aku mau kencan dengannya?!" sela Sakura.

"Sasuke tidak membantah, artinya dia memang mau kencan denganmu kan?" balas Suigetsu lagi.

"Hei, kuperingatkan kau untuk tidak buat gosip aneh-aneh!" ancam Sakura.

"Tidak perlu gosip, semua orang sudah tahu hubungan kalian kok," kata Suigetsu lagi.

"Hubungan apa maksudmu hah?! Kau mau mati sekarang?" balas Sakura lagi.

"Kenapa kau berisik sekali sih?" keluh Sasuke sembari menatap malas pada Sakura.

Tentu saja Sakura menganga karena dirinya malah dibilang berisik ketika Sakura membantah dengan jelas kata-kata asal Suigetsu itu. Orang ini maunya apa sih?!

"Baiklah, aku datang. Tapi hanya satu kali tanding. Setelah itu aku pulang," jelas Sasuke kemudian.

"Hee~ apa itu tidak mengganggu kencanmu?" goda Suigetsu lagi.

"Baiklah, kau mau pergi dengan temanmu kan? Kalau begitu aku mau pulang dulu! Ambil tasmu!" ujar Sakura setengah galak.

"Siapa bilang kau boleh pulang? Kau ikut," perintah Sasuke.

"Hah?! Apa maksudmu sih?" tolak Sakura.

"Kau itu tangan kananku tahu! Simpan tas-tas itu di loker. Karin, antarkan dia ke tempat loker klub," kata Sasuke lagi.

Dia pun berlalu dengan Suigetsu yang mengikutinya.

Hah?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Loker Sasuke ada paling ujung. Kuncinya ada di sana."

Karin membuka pintu ruangan klub dan menunjuk deretan loker tempat dimana barang-barang milik anggota klub disimpan sementara mereka melakukan kegiatan klubnya. Sejak tadi, dari kelas ke ruangan klub ini, dua gadis ini hanya diam saja. Sakura juga serba salah untuk menegurnya karena Sakura tahu gadis ini tidak terlihat suka padanya. Tentu saja, awalnya kan Karin begitu marah setelah tahu kalau Sakura yang menyebabkan Sasuke celaka begitu. Kalau Sakura di posisi gadis itu juga pasti marah.

"Kau tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari kondisi Sasuke saat ini kan?"

Sakura baru saja selesai menaruh tasnya dan tas Sasuke ke dalam lokernya dan mendapati Karin berdiri di dekat Sakura dengan jarak tiga loker.

"Apa… maksudmu?" tanya Sakura tak mengerti.

"Apa kau mendekati Sasuke dengan sengaja? Apa kau punya maksud dengan Sasuke?"

"Astaga, kenapa semua orang asyik sekali menuduhku seperti ini," gumam Sakura.

"Katakan apa alasanmu berada di dekat Sasuke!"

"Maaf sebelumnya, aku sama sekali tidak punya maksud apapun pada orang itu. Aku hanya ingin bertanggungjawab karena harusnya peristiwa itu terjadi padaku. Selain itu aku tidak punya maksud apapun. Dan lagi, aku diperlakukan seperti pesuruh olehnya," jelas Sakura.

Karin nampak menatapi Sakura dengan begitu serius seolah-olah Sakura ini adalah penjahat hina yang tak pantas diampuni. Astaga, konotasinya kenapa jadi begitu berlebihan? Seharusnya tidak begitu. Sakura juga yang memikirkannya jadi merasa hina sekali.

"Benarkah? Apa aku bisa memegang kata-katamu?" tanya Karin penuh dengan penekanan. Mungkin masih ragu pada pengakuan Sakura barusan.

"Tenang saja, aku ini bisa memegang kata-kataku sendiri. Kalau kau masih tidak percaya apa kau mau cap darahku huh?"

"Tidak, itu tidak perlu. Kalau kau tidak bermaksud apapun, berarti kau bukan musuhku. Sasuke tadi pesan supaya kau tidak jauh-jauh dari kolam renang dan memeriksamu supaya tidak melarikan diri."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, gadis berkacamata itu bersedekap dada dan langsung melenggang pergi dari ruang loker itu meninggalkan Sakura sendiri.

Apa-apaan dia itu?

Tunggu… musuhku?

Apa maksudnya musuhku? Apa gadis itu berpikir jika seandainya Sakura salah satu dari fansgirl laki-laki sadis itu, maka Sakura akan dicap sebagai makhluk berbahaya yang harus dijauhi? Atau sesuatu yang dianggap seperti pengkhianat negara yang pantas dihukum mati?

Wuah!

Apalagi katanya tadi?

Pesan Sasuke?

Tch, apa-apaan anak itu sudah berlagak seperti majikan saja.

Eh?

Kenapa Sakura jadi berpikir Sasuke itu majikan?! Kalau benar, Sakura malah benar-benar pesuruhnya!

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Keluar dari ruangan loker klub itu membuat Sakura semakin bertambah dongkol. Sekarang dia harus pergi lagi ke kolam renang. Perlu diketahui saja, sejak pertama kali menginjakkan kakinya di sekolah ini, Sakura belum pernah mampir ke kolam renangnya. Tempat itu biasanya penuh dengan anak perempuan yang sengaja mampir hanya sekadar untuk melihat anggota klub berlatih. Tapi karena terlalu ricuh dengan kerumunan anak-anak itu, Ketua Klub mereka, Hyuuga Neji yang berada satu tahun di atas Sakura, mulai melarang non anggota klub untuk berada di sekitar kolam renang selama latihan klub berlangsung.

Biasanya penjagaan ketat itu dilakukan oleh petugas pembersih kolam renang yang memang sering berjaga di sana karena diminta tolong oleh Neji. Tentu saja semenjak itu yang datang ke kolam renang pada saat jam latihan klub dimulai hanya anggota klub dan manajer mereka juga pelatihnya saja.

"Nona Rambut Pink!"

Seorang laki-laki setengah baya, nyaris berusia senja dengan rambutnya yang mulai memutih dan mengenakan kacamata berbentuk bulat penuh itu tiba-tiba berlari ke arah Sakura yang baru saja masuk ke area kolam renang. Tentu saja untuk sekolah yang memiliki klub berprestasi ini kolam renang dirancang untuk indoor, jadi bisa dipakai meskipun musim gugur maupun musim dingin.

"Eh?" gumam Sakura karena merasa bingung orang ini tiba-tiba datang menghampirinya.

"Saya Tazuna, yang mengelola kolam renang ini. Tadi, Nona Karin mengatakan untuk menjemput Nona kalau Nona sudah sampai di sini."

"Heee? Ah, tidak apa-apa Paman, aku bisa pergi sendiri kok. Jangan repot-repot seperti itu," ujar Sakura merasa tak enak.

"Tidak apa-apa, ini sudah tugas saya. Baiklah, silahkan ikut saya."

Astaga, ternyata klub ini benar-benar arogan dan seenaknya. Masa sih membiarkan orangtua begitu malah bekerja begini?

Tapi tunggu, Paman itu kalau tidak salah Sakura pernah mendengar ceritanya. Dia memang ada di sini sejak pertama kali sekolah ini membuat kolam renang. Jadi sudah cukup lama memang. Dia Paman yang baik dan selalu tersenyum.

Sekarang Sakura sudah memasuki areal kolam renang. Ternyata di sana sudah berkumpul semua anggota klub renang yang mayoritas memang diisi oleh anak laki-laki. Tidak ada anak perempuan yang diperbolehkan bergabung di klub ini. Makanya satu-satunya jalan untuk bergabung adalah menjadi manajer-nya. Sayang sekali posisi itu sudah diisi oleh Karin.

"Sudah sampai di sini Nona, silahkan duduk di bangku tunggu. Tapi Nona jangan mendekati kolam renang karena ada latihan sebentar lagi ya."

"Baik, terima kasih Paman."

Paman Tazuna itu kemudian undur diri meninggalkan Sakura.

Nah, apa yang sebaiknya dilakukan oleh Sakura di sini?

Kemana si bodoh Sasuke itu?

"Hei, kau anak baru di sini?"

Sakura menoleh kanan kiri karena merasa ada seseorang yang bicara. Tapi tak ada siapapun di dekatnya. Atau Sakura hanya berhalusinasi saja?

"Di belakang sini!"

Sakura segera berbalik ke belakang dan mendapati seorang laki-laki… huh?

Sakura tidak pernah melihat anak laki-laki ini sebelumnya? Siapa dia? Wajahnya terlihat dingin dan menyebalkan. Bahkan warna rambutnya pun hampir mirip dengan wajah seseorang yang ingin Sakura tinju sekarang juga karena sudah membuatnya jadi pesuruh begini.

"Eh? Aku bukan anggota klub di sini," ujar Sakura akhirnya.

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Bukankah kudengar selain anggota klub dilarang masuk ke areal ini?"

Tunggu, siapa orang ini? Apa dia kakak kelas Sakura? Rasanya tidak, Sakura hampir mengenali semua anak di sekolah ini walaupun adik kelas atau kakak kelas. Orang ini jelas tak pernah Sakura lihat sebelumnya.

"Wuah! Kau manis sekali! Kau manajer baru di sini huh?"

Tiba-tiba lagi muncul seseorang dari belakang laki-laki yang menegur Sakura tadi. Yang satu ini terlihat begitu ceria dan bersemangat. Tapi kali ini dia memiliki rambut berwarna pirang dan… eh?

"Kalian… sama…?" gumam Sakura sembari menunjuk dua orang laki-laki di depan Sakura saat ini.

"Hai, perkenalkan namaku Uzumaki Naruto, dan ini saudara kembarku, Uzumaki Menma! Salam kenal gadis cantik! Siapa namamu?" jelasnya dengan sangat bersemangat.

Hah?

Siapa… siapa mereka ini?

"Ano… aku belum pernah melihat kalian di sekolah ini…?" masih Sakura ragu untuk bicara dengan orang yang kelihatannya asing ini.

"Tentu saja! Kami kan bukan dari sini. Kami dari Akademi RTN datang ke sini untuk berlatih tanding dengan sekolahmu. Naa, siapa namamu? Aku ini gampang penasaran dengan gadis cantik loh," kata laki-laki berambut pirang itu yang mengenalkan dirinya sebagai Uzumaki Naruto.

"Aku… Haruno Sakura…" kata Sakura akhirnya.

"Wuah! Namamu bagus sekali! Senang berkenalan denganmu!"

"Tch, kita ke sini bukan sengaja menyuruhmu berkenalan dengan orang asing, Naruto!"

"Heee? Biar saja, aku bosan latihan seperti ini. Sesekali dapat pemanis seperti ini kan menyenangkan juga!"

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Kontan saja Sakura dan dua laki-laki di depannya ini terkejut mendengar suara itu. Sasuke tiba-tiba sudah muncul di dekat mereka dengan wajah bosan yang hampir setiap hari diperlihatkannya.

"Wuah! Sasuke! Ada apa dengan tanganmu?!" lagi si Naruto itu berteriak heboh karena melihat perban dan penyangga di bahu dan tangan Sasuke.

Dan sekarang Sasuke malah mendekat kemari dan berdiri tepat di sebelah Sakura.

"Cedera, jadi aku tidak bisa ikut turnamen musim panas ini," jawab Sasuke cuek.

"Hah? Serius kau tidak ikut? Yaaa, kalau begitu aku sia-sia ikut latih tanding hari ini. Kupikir kau bisa melihatmu dan Menma bertarung seperti ikan lumba-lumba lagi. Eh, tidak begitu sia-sia. Hari ini aku bisa bertemu dengan Sakura-chan! Naa, Sakura-chan?"

Chan…?

Apa-apaan orang ini tiba-tiba memanggil nama orang seenaknya saja?

Yaa masih lebih baik daripada 'rambut pink' dan 'tangan kanan' sih.

"Hei, kau mau bercanda denganku huh? Cedera seperti itu setengah bulan juga bisa sembuh! Kau jangan buat alasan untuk lari dari pertandingan!" kali ini laki-laki berambut gelap yang dipanggil Naruto Menma itu sedikit panas dan menyolot pada Sasuke.

"Hari ini aku datang hanya untuk menonton satu kali pertandingan. Jadi cepatlah mulai karena aku mau segera pulang!" kata Sasuke dengan aura yang begitu dingin.

"Jangan kau mengira karena kau mendapatkan begitu banyak prestasi jadi kau ingin diperlakukan istimewa ya! Atau sebenarnya kau takut bertanding denganku?"

"Kalau aku takut, aku sudah dari tadi menunggumu di dasar kolam. Kalau aku tidak ikut bertanding, berarti aku bukannya takut, tapi aku ingin membiarkanmu menang sesekali."

Wuah, orang ini mulutnya benar-benar menyebalkan bukan?

"Apa katamu?!" Menma sudah hampir menarik kerah baju Sasuke, tapi Sakura langsung menghadangnya di depan supaya Menma tidak bisa menyentuh Sasuke.

"Hei, kenapa kau marah-marah seperti ini huh? Mulutnya memang menyebalkan, tapi dia benar-benar cedera dan butuh waktu dua hingga tiga bulan untuk sembuh! Kalau kau tidak percaya tanya dokter sana!" kata Sakura langsung.

Bukannya Sakura membela Sasuke sih, tapi menyerang orang yang sedang cedera itu sama saja dengan pengecut dan tidak dibenarkan. Tapi sebenarnya yang Sakura takutkan itu kalau sampai mereka sungguh berkelahi karena mulut Sasuke hingga membuat cederanya bertambah parah… itu bisa menyulitkan Sakura!

"Sakura-chan benar, kau jangan marah begitu. Sasuke kan mau beasiswa itu, sudah pasti dia harus ikut turnamen musim panas ini. Jangan cepat panas, Menma," sambut Naruto yang juga ikut mencegah saudara kembarnya itu berbuat nekat.

"Hei kalian! Latihan sudah akan dimulai sebentar lagi, segera berkumpul!"

Oase segar langsung menghampiri mereka ketika Neji sudah ikut berkumpul di sana. Naruto segera menarik Menma untuk melakukan pemanasan sebelum latih tanding dengan anggota klub lainnya. Ternyata rombongan Akademi RTN cukup banyak yang ikut kemari. Pantas saja areal kolam renang jadi begini ramai.

"Coach Kakashi sudah memberitahuku kalau kau hanya datang menonton. Tapi siapa gadis ini?" tanya Neji ketika Naruto dan Menma sudah berada di tempat pemanasan bersama anggota lain.

"Dia ini—"

"Ah! Aku Haruno Sakura, teman sekelas Sasuke yang menemaninya hari ini. Karena Sasuke mengalami cedera, jadi aku membantunya belakangan ini. Ah ya, rumah kami juga berdekatan. Apa… aku mengganggu?" potong Sakura.

Sasuke sempat menoleh bingung pada Sakura yang memotong kata-katanya tadi. Tapi Sakura balas memandanginya dengan sinis. Dalam hati Sakura, Sakura sudah tahu dia mau bilang apa soal Sakura. Pasti dia akan mengenalkan Sakura sebagai pesuruhnya atau tangan kanannya. Enak saja!

"Begitu, selama kau tidak mengganggu jalannya latihan tidak masalah," kata Neji kemudian yang akhirnya segera meninggalkan dua orang itu untuk bergabung dengan rekan anggotanya.

Kelihatannya dia dingin sekali. Apa dia berakting begitu karena dia Ketua Klub? Kenapa akhir-akhir Sakura sering sekali bertemu dengan laki-laki judes begitu sih?

"Hei, rumah kita tidak berdekatan. Kau juga bukan teman sekelasku. Kenapa kau berbohong begitu huh?" sindir Sasuke akhirnya.

"Hei! Kau mau mempermalukan aku seperti apalagi huh? Kau mau bilang aku ini tangan kananmu atau pesuruhmu begitu? Enak saja!"

"Kau jangan lupa kalau yang menyebabkan cederaku ini adalah kau!"

"Aih sudahlah. Kau membuatku bertambah kesal saja! Kau datang ke sini kan mau lihat pertandingan itu?"

"Siapa bilang? Aku sudah menunjukkan batang hidungku di sini. Coach Kakashi juga sudah melihatku ada di sini. Sekarang kita pulang."

"Apa?!"

"Tidak usah banyak protes cepat ambil tasku sana!"

Suatu hari… benar-benar suatu hari nanti Sakura pasti akan meremukkan tulang belulang bocah sialan itu!

Sakura sampai mengutuki dirinya yang bodoh ini kenapa dulu dia sempat mengagumi dan menyukai seseorang seperti ini?!

Benar-benar selera yang rendah!

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Karena kereta saat itu hampir penuh dan hanya sedikit bangku yang kosong, membuat Sakura jadi harus merelakan dirinya berdiri sembari bergelantungan dengan pegangan kereta karena majikannya sudah duduk dengan santai di depannya. Padahal yang membawa tas dia adalah Sakura, tapi malah Sakura yang berdiri. Makanya sedari tadi Sakura memelototinya dengan sedikit kesal. Tapi dia hanya bersedekap dada sambil menunduk dan memejamkan matanya.

"Ah, cedera ini membuat tanganku jadi kaku sekali…" gumam Sasuke yang jelas bisa didengar oleh Sakura.

Sepertinya orang gila ini akan menyindir Sakura seperti itu selamanya jika Sakura melaksanakan tugasnya dengan setengah hati.

"Nee, apa kalian selalu bertengkar seperti itu setiap kali bertemu?" tanya Sakura mencoba membuka percakapan.

"Siapa yang kau bicarakan itu?"

"Si kembar bodoh tadi tahu! Ah, yang namanya Menma itu memang punya sifat yang sama sepertimu. Sama-sama bermulut menyebalkan dan ketus!"

"Jangan samakan aku seperti si bodoh itu!" geram Sasuke.

"Memang sama, mau apalagi?" gerutu Sakura.

Sasuke kemudian mengacuhkan Sakura lagi dan memejamkan matanya lagi. Apa dia kurang tidur? Sedari tadi dirinya terus memejamkan mata sejak masuk ke dalam kereta ini. Dia pasti tidak punya banyak pekerjaan kan? Semua tugasnya pasti dikerjakan orang lain dengan kondisi tangan begitu. Dan jelas akan ada banyak orang yang rela membantunya bahkan tanpa diminta sekali pun.

Tapi dilihat dari sisi mana pun, Sasuke ini sebenarnya adalah orang yang penyendiri. Dia tidak begitu suka berada di keramaian dan didekati oleh sembarang orang. Setidaknya itulah yang Sakura tahu selama satu sekolah dengan idola satu ini. Makanya banyak gadis-gadis yang berpikir dua kali untuk menyatakan perasaannya. Meskipun begitu, seharusnya mereka sudah jera kan mendekati Sasuke? Tapi kenapa malah fans-nya bertambah saja?

Mungkin seorang laki-laki yang memiliki sifat dingin, bermulut menyebalkan dan pendiam itu masih terbilang keren di era seperti ini. Kalau Sakura sih mana mau punya kekasih yang seperti itu. Bisa-bisa mereka terus bertengkar setiap hari.

Eh? Kekasih?

Padatnya kereta hari ini membuat Sakura sampai harus berdesakan dengan orang-orang yang berdiri di sebelahnya. Beberapa kali Sakura sampai harus tersentak ke depan dan ke belakang karena keramaian ini. Tapi di menyebalkan ini malah pura-pura tidak tahu dan terus menundukkan kepalanya. Ingin sekali menghajarnya!

Sialnya, beberapa anak dari sekolah lain masuk ke kereta ini dan mulai menjerit kecil. Mereka terlalu heboh karena sepertinya ada sesuatu yang mereka lihat. Sakura melihat kerumunan kecil anak sekolah lain itu yang terdiri dari anak perempuan semua. Begitu mengikuti arah pandang anak-anak perempuan itu, ternyata mereka tengah memperhatikan Sasuke yang duduk di depan Sakura. Astaga… dimana-mana orang ini seperti magnet saja. Menarik perhatian terlalu jelas!

Jeritan mereka semakin bertambah jadi ketika Sasuke memutuskan berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Sasuke pula kemudian memilih berdiri di depan Sakura seraya memandang tajam. Sakura sendiri terkejut melihat perubahan wajah Sasuke itu.

"H-hei, kau mau—"

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Sakura terkejut karena ketika melihat jelas, Sasuke bukan menatap ke arah Sakura melainkan seseorang yang berdiri di belakang Sakura. Begitu Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ada seorang laki-laki berpenampilan acak-acakan dan memakai topi hitam. Dia tepat berdiri di belakang Sakura.

Laki-laki yang ditegur oleh Sasuke itu pura-pura tidak tahu dan mulai menjaga jarak. Sakura baru menyadari kalau sedari tadi ternyata laki-laki itu terlalu dekat di belakangnya.

"Hei, kau pikir karena kereta yang padat seperti ini tidak akan ada seorang pun yang menyadari perbuatanmu huh? Kalau kau tidak mau mengaku sekarang aku akan memanggil petugas keamanan!" ancam Sasuke.

"Eh? Memangnya apa yang dia lakukan?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke mendesah pelan seraya memandang datar ke arah Sakura.

"Dia membuka tasmu dan mengangkat rokmu tadi," jelas Sasuke.

"Hah? Membuka tas dan… apa?"

Sakura segera menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati tasnya memang terbuka.

"DASAR MESUM SIALAN!" pekik Sakura akhirnya.

Lalu kemudian tanpa aba-aba lagi, Sakura melayangkan kepalan tinjunya tepat ke wajah laki-laki brengsek yang nyaris mengambil keuntungan dari Sakura ketika kereta dalam keadaan padat ini. Jelas saja aksi Sakura itu jadi tontonan penumpang kereta. Sasuke bahkan sampai terdiam melihat Sakura yang mengamuk begitu. Dan si laki-laki mesum itu sudah tersungkur ke lantai kereta dengan pelipis yang lebam berikut dengan sudut bibir yang berdarah.

"Kau! Kau akan mati di stasiun berikutnya!" ancam Sakura seraya menginjak perut laki-laki malang itu.

Yaa walaupun sebenarnya laki-laki itu yang salah tapi mendapatkan amukan dari Sakura tentu saja dia jadi laki-laki yang malang.

Di stasiun berikutnya yang kebetulan adalah stasiun pemberhentian Sakura dan Sasuke, laki-laki mesum itu dibawa ke kantor stasiun. Walaupun laki-laki itu berusaha menyangkal dan menyalahkan Sakura karena sembarang memukul dan berniat melaporkan Sakura ke kantor polisi atas dasar penyerangan, tapi kemudian beberapa petugas sudah memastikan kalau laki-laki ini memang penguntit yang sering berbuat pelecehan ketika kereta dalam keadaan ramai. Sudah banyak korbannya tapi sayang laki-laki tidak pernah tertangkap karena selalu berhasil melarikan diri.

Setelah membuat laporan tadi, akhirnya Sasuke dan Sakura diperbolehkan pulang. Mereka biasanya memang bertemu di stasiun saja, jadi ketika akan pulang, Sakura berjalan duluan ke pintu keluar stasiun.

"Hei," panggil Sasuke sebelum mereka berpisah.

Sakura menoleh dan mendapati Sasuke masih berdiri di belakangnya.

"Ada apa? Kau tidak mau pulang?"

"Kau mau membawa tasku pulang?" sindir Sasuke.

Sakura teringat tas Sasuke yang masih dibawanya sedari tadi. Sakura langsung salah tingkah dan cepat-cepat menyerahkan tas itu pada Sasuke.

"Tampaknya dengan tenaga sebesar itu kau tidak mungkin cedera jika tertimpa tangga dan kardus ya?" lagi Sasuke menyindirnya ketika sudah mendapatkan kembali tasnya.

"Bukankah orang-orang seperti itu pantas dihajar! Orang yang berbuat salah itu memang harus dihukum kan?" kata Sakura pula.

Sasuke sempat diam beberapa saat.

Orang yang salah harus dihukum.

Tapi bagaimana jika seseorang dipaksa melakukan kesalahan agar terhindar dari hukuman?

"Jam tujuh pagi, kau sudah harus ada di stasiun ini," kata Sasuke akhirnya.

"Eh? Lagi?" keluh Sakura.

"Cedera-ku belum sembuh," tunjuk Sasuke pada tangannya yang diperban itu.

Kapan juga itu cedera bisa sembuh sih?!

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Sekarang rutinitas pagi Sakura adalah menunggu Sasuke di stasiun biasa dan membawa tas Sasuke bersamanya. Kemudian menyalin semua catatan dan membuatkan tugasnya. Selama tiga hari ini tugas Sakura seperti itu dan jujur membuatnya capek bukan main sebagai tangan kanan laki-laki sialan itu. Ada-ada saja yang membuat Sasuke menyuruh Sakura.

"Aku capek~" keluh Sakura seraya meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja setelah bel istirahat berakhir. Dia tidak sempat makan karena menyalin semua catatan si sialan itu.

Ino kemudian datang dan meletakkan sekotak jus di meja Sakura dan duduk di sebelah meja gadis berambut pink itu.

"Oh, terima kasih Ino," ujar Sakura seraya mengambil jus kotak itu dan meminumnya.

"Hei, kau serius jadi pesuruh si Sasuke-kun itu?" ujar Ino.

"Sekarang aku menyesal kenapa aku mau bertanggungjawab soal dia!" geram Sakura.

"Tapi kan jadinya kalian sering bertemu. Apa dia… tidak bertingkah aneh?"

"Bertingkah aneh apanya?! Dia itu benar-benar Lucifer!"

"Kupikir kau menyukainya," kata Ino pula.

"Suka? Hah, perasaan itu sudah lama mati berkat perbuatannya padaku! Benar-benar menyebalkan dan bikin geram saja. Huh!"

"Jadi, bagaimana? Dia tetap tidak mau ikut bertanding musim panas ini?"

"Hm, aku tidak tahu sih. Sepertinya juga cederanya sudah agak mendingan karena penyangganya sudah dia lepaskan hari ini."

"Berarti dia mau ikut?"

"Itu…"

Pulang sekolah ini Sasuke harus bertemu kembali dengan Coach Kakashi. Sepertinya semenjak Sasuke kabur dari latih tanding itu Coach Kakashi selalu ribut padanya dan memintanya datang menemuinya. Tapi Sasuke terus kabur. Dan tidak tahu bagaimana hari ini Coach Kakashi yang menjemputnya secara pribadi di kelasnya barusan. Karena berhubung hari ini klub tidak ada latihan.

Jadi Sakura diminta menunggu.

Menunggu untuk membawakan tasnya bukan? Huh!

"Rambut Pink!"

Sakura terkejut ketika melihat Suigetsu sudah duduk di sebelahnya. Saat ini Sakura menunggu di dekat lapangan sekolah karena memang ada bangku yang sengaja ditaruh di dekat lapangan itu.

"Kau… lihat Sasuke?" tanya Sakura kemudian. Sepertinya Sakura memang mulai terbiasa dengan Suigetsu walaupun sejak pertama kali melihatnya Sakura terus merasa tidak nyaman dan sedikit takut.

"Masih mendapat pencerahan dari Coach Kakashi. Kau setia sekali menunggunya~" goda Suigetsu.

Tidak usah diladeni, laki-laki ini memang selalu bermulut menyebalkan juga seperti Sasuke.

"Nee, apa aku boleh tanya sesuatu?"

"Tentang apa? Sasuke?" sahutnya bersemangat.

"Tentang anak laki-laki kembar yang berasal dari Akademi RTN itu."

"Ah~ Menma kan?"

"Kenapa kau tahu?"

"Rival Sasuke selama pertandingan. Mereka mulai jadi rival semenjak SMP. Sasuke yang selalu nomor satu dan dia nomor dua. Mereka sering berada di pertandingan yang sama dan Menma tidak pernah berhasil mengalahkan Sasuke. Sejak itu Menma mulai melihat Sasuke sebagai saingan beratnya. Begitulah," jelas Suigetsu.

"Oh… pantas mereka tidak terlihat akur."

"Mana ada rival yang bisa bertingkah akur tahu. Tapi ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau tanya soal itu?"

"Eh? Tidak apa-apa. Aku cuma penasaran saja."

"Penasaran… kau tidak penasaran dengan Sasuke sendiri? Bukankah ada banyak alasan untukmu penasaran dengan sosok Sasuke?"

"Oh, soal Sasuke… aku tidak penasaran sama sekali. Mungkin karena aku mengetahui soal dia sedikit banyak belakangan ini."

"Benarkah? Aku tidak tahu hubungan kalian seintim itu," goda Suigetsu lagi.

"Kau jangan mulai mengarang gosip lagi!" ancam Sakura.

"Hahaha, aku hanya bercanda kok. Ah, kalau begitu aku pergi duluan, kau mau ikut aku? Kita bisa bertemu Sasuke sama-sama, kebetulan klub tidak ada latihan hari ini."

"Tidak, aku menunggu di sini saja."

Suigetsu kemudian melambaikan tangannya dan pergi begitu saja. Sepertinya benar dia memang iseng saja tadi. Sikapnya pada Sakura memang berubah drastis setelah Sakura mencegah Sasuke berhenti dari klubnya itu. Sepertinya Suigetsu juga tidak ingin Sasuke menyia-nyiakan bakatnya begitu saja. Hm, soal penasaran… Sakura memang tidak begitu ingin tahu soal Sasuke lagi semenjak mengenal lebih dekat laki-laki itu. Dan lagi, Sasuke memang bukan tipe orang yang suka kehidupannya diketahui oleh orang banyak.

"Haruno-san?"

Selagi menunggu itu, Sakura melihat dua anak perempuan yang menghampirinya.

"Ya, ada apa?" kata Sakura pula.

"Sasuke-kun menunggumu di kolam renang sekarang," kata salah satu dari mereka.

"Hah? Kolam renang? Tapi… bukankah hari ini tidak ada latihan?" kata Sakura.

Iya, Sasuke tidak bilang apa-apa soal latihan. Suigetsu juga tidak mengatakan apapun soal latihan. Kenapa tiba-tiba kolam renang?

"Uhm, kami tidak tahu soal itu. Kami cuma diminta untuk menyampaikan pesan saja."

"Benarkah? Oh, terima kasih."

"Katanya kau harus segera datang."

Ugh, masih juga menyebalkan! Dia selalu saja memerintahkan Sakura seenaknya saja.

Begitu tiba di kolam renang, Sakura tidak menemukan Paman Tazuna yang biasa menjaga kolam renang hari ini. Kemana paman itu pergi?

Suasana kolam renang juga sepi sekali. Betul kan tidak ada latihan hari ini. Kenapa pula si bodoh itu ingin bertemu di sini? Kalau iya harusnya Sasuke memberitahukan pada Suigetsu saja tadi. Tapi sepertinya Suigetsu juga tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Sakura tadi. Jadi…

"Hei, aku sudah di sini, kau dimana?" panggil Sakura begitu memasuki areal kolam renang.

Tidak ada siapapun di sini. Benar-benar kosong melompong kan?

Begitu Sakura mendekati pinggi kolam renang, tidak ada siapapun pula di dalam situ. Tapi siapa juga yang mau berenang di sini sih?

Sayangnya, ketika Sakura hendak berbalik, tubuhnya mendadak kehilangan keseimbangan. Saat Sakura berusaha bertahan, lantai licin itu membuat kakinya terkilir hingga akhirnya Sakura benar-benar oleng dan terpeselet masuk ke dalam kolam renang.

Astaga, bagaimana ini?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Paman Tazuna tiba-tiba datang ke kelas Neji karena Tazuna mendapat pesan dari seseorang untuk menemui Neji setelah pulang sekolah. Tapi Neji tidak merasa memanggil Tazuna atau perlu apapun padanya. Biasanya juga Neji selalu mengunjungi kolam renang kalau dia ingin meminta tolong pada Tazuna.

Neji mulai merasa ada yang tidak beres dan kemudian memilih untuk mengecek kolam renang. Hari ini memang tidak ada latihan karena perintah langsung dari pelatih mereka. Mulai besok mereka baru akan mengadakan latihan seperti biasanya.

Begitu mengintip ke dalam kolam renang, tidak ada siapapun di sini. Tapi anehnya kenapa air kolam tampak bergelombang tidak jelas itu. Tentu saja dengan insting Neji mendekatinya dan begitu terkejut ketika melihat seseorang tenggelam di sana.

Segera saja Neji melompat masuk dan menyelamatkan seseorang yang nyaris kehabisan napas di sana.

Begitu Neji mengangkatnya ke permukaan, Neji kembali terkejut karena yang ditolongnya ada seorang gadis berambut pink yang pernah dilihatnya beberapa hari lalu ketika ada acara latih tanding dengan Akademi RTN itu.

Gadis ini kan…

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Kakashi memang benar-benar keras kepala. Walaupun Sasuke sudah mengatakan alasannya tidak ikut karena cederanya ini, Kakashi masih memaksa Sasuke. Sepertinya Kakashi sama sekali tidak percaya dengan cedera Sasuke ini. Apa cederanya tidak begitu jelas?

Walaupun sebenarnya niat Kakashi baik karena beasiswa yang ditawarkan itu adalah hal langka di dunia ini dan tidak semua orang bisa mendapatkannya. Bahkan atlit ternama sekali pun belum tentu bisa ikut program beasiswa hebat ini. Ya, tapi Sasuke tetap pada pendirian untuk tidak lagi melibatkan dirinya pada urusan pertandingan dan apapun yang berhubungan dengan berenang lagi.

Sasuke sempat gelisah karena tidak menemukan Sakura dimana pun. Dia juga tidak mengangkat ponselnya. Apa dia sudah pulang?

"Sasuke, kau belum pulang?" tanya Suigetsu.

"Kau lihat gadis rambut pink itu?" tanya Sasuke kemudian.

"Sakura? Aku baru saja bertemu dia di dekat lapangan. Katanya dia menunggumu."

"Tapi kemana dia? Aku tidak menemukannya."

"Heee? Kenapa bisa begitu?"

"Itu juga yang ingin aku tahu!"

"Sasuke, kau belum pulang?"

Akhirnya Karin yang muncul.

Sepertinya benar gadis itu sudah pulang. Mungkin dia berpikir penyangga yang sudah dilepaskan Sasuke ini membuatnya bisa melarikan diri dari tanggungjawab.

"Aku mau pulang sekarang," jawab Sasuke kemudian.

"Kau tidak bersama Haruno Sakura itu?" tanya Karin.

"Sepertinya dia sudah pulang."

"Dia meninggalkanmu?"

"Aku duluan."

"Eh, bagaimana kalau pulang denganku? Aku bisa… membantumu," sahut Karin.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku bisa sendiri. Sampai nanti, Karin."

Awas saja, Sasuke akan membuat tangannya sakit hari ini sehingga besok dia bisa meminta pertanggungjawaban dari gadis pink itu. Berani sekali dia meninggalkan Sasuke seperti ini?!

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Kepala Sakura sakit sekali.

Hidungnya masih terasa sakit karena air kolam itu. Sepertinya air kaporit itu terlampau banyak memasuki hidung dan mulutnya. Sakura sempat tersedak beberapa kali hingga membuatnya kesulitan bernapas. Karena kakinya yang terkilir itu membuat Sakura tidak bisa menggerakan kakinya sama sekali. Sakura tadi berusaha mencari pegangan di sekitar kolam, tapi ternyata kolam yang didekatinya tadi cukup dalam.

Menyebalkan.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun?"

Sakura terkejut melihat seseorang memasuki ruangan ini.

Eh? Tunggu. Dimana Sakura sekarang?

"Aku sedikit cemas karena kau sedikit lama tidak sadar. Baru saja aku mau membawamu ke rumah sakit."

Sakura pelan-pelan bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Rambutnya masih basah. Tapi kenapa bajunya tidak?

Eh? Bukan! Ini bukan bajunya!

"Kyaa!" jerit Sakura seraya menutupi tubuhnya sendiri dengan selimut.

"Ada apa? Ada yang sakit?"

"Ini… ini bukan pakaianku…" lirih Sakura takut-takut.

"Oh, iya. Bajumu tadi basah semua. Tapi tenang, bukan aku yang mengganti pakaianmu. Tadi… ada anak perempuan yang kumintai tolong… sungguh aku tidak lihat apa-apa kok!"

Sakura kemudian mengangkat kepalanya perlahan-lahan.

Loh?

Bukankah dia… Ketua Klub Sasuke?

"Tadi aku melihatmu nyaris tenggelam di kolam renang. Kenapa kau ke sana?"

"Eh? Aku… hanya menerima pesan untuk pergi ke sana. Tapi ketika aku sampai… tidak ada siapapun… dan seseorang… tiba-tiba mendorongku…" kata Sakura mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi barusan.

Benar, Sakura merasa ada seseorang yang mendorongnya saat itu.

"Bagaimana kalau kuantar pulang? Sekolah sebentar lagi akan tutup loh."

"Heee? Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku—ah!"

Sakura baru saja akan mengangkat kakinya tapi kemudian gerakannya terhenti. Sepertinya terkilirnya benar-benar parah.

"Kalau kau tidak keberatan, boleh kubantu?"

"Eh? Tapi aku sudah merepotkan Senpai, dan—"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku juga mau pulang. Jadi lebih baik sekalian kan?"

Sakura sebenarnya tidak enak karena merepotkan begini.

Tapi karena tidak punya pilihan, akhirnya Sakura membiarkan dirinya dibantu seperti ini oleh kakak kelasnya.

Hyuuga Neji juga memiliki fans di kalangan tertentu yang menyukai sikap tegas dan kepemimpinannya yang sempurna. Dia menjadi Ketua Klub karena dipercaya bisa membantu anggota lainnya untuk lebih baik. Dia juga tegas dalam hal kedisplinan dan memiliki target yang matang.

Sakura berjalan tertatih-tatih karena kakinya terasa pincang sekarang. Apa ini yang dirasakan Sasuke ya? Tapi lebih baik tangan daripada kaki. Karena kaki tidak bisa membuatnya bergerak lebih baik.

Begitu keluar dari pagar sekolah, Sakura masih berusaha berjalan sendiri seraya menyeret kakinya dengan susah payah dan Neji yang menyeimbangkan langkahnya.

"Kelihatannya sulit sekali?" tegur Neji.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku… bisa…" ujar Sakura bersusah payah.

Tiba-tiba Neji berjongkok di depan Sakura dan menyodorkan punggungnya.

"Naiklah."

"Hee? Ah, tidak, tidak! Aku bisa sendiri Senpai!" ujar Sakura gugup dan malu. Wajahnya benar-benar memanas sekarang.

"Kau pulang lewat stasiun kan?"

"I-iya," jawab Sakura ragu.

"Aku juga ke sana. Tidak apa-apa, naik saja. Nanti kakimu bisa bertambah bengkak kalau kau paksakan berjalan begitu."

"Tapi… aku cukup… berat…" lirih Sakura tak enak.

"Aku biasa mengangkat berat. Ayolah, sudah mulai malam loh."

Sakura masih sangat ragu. Tapi dia tidak punya pilihan. Akhirnya mau tak mau Sakura terpaksa naik ke atas punggung kakak kelasnya itu. Sakura hanya berharap tubuhnya tidak benar-benar berat.

"Uh… badanmu…"

"Berat kan?! Tidak apa-apa aku jalan saja Senpai!" kata Sakura panik.

"Ahahah, tidak apa-apa kok. Aku cuma bercanda. Oh ya, aku lupa. Siapa namamu?"

"Aku… Haruno Sakura…"

"Sakura-san… boleh kupanggil begitu?"

"Boleh," sahut Sakura.

Ternyata tidak seperti yang Sakura pikirkan ketika pertama kali bertemu dengan Ketua Klub ini.

Dia… cukup ramah…

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

TBC

.

.

Hola minna, maaf telat update. Oh ya mungkin agak sedikit membosankan chapnya ya. Saya lagi keranjingan nonton movie manga yang live action. Jadi agak sedikit kebawa sama chap ini. Maaf yaa jadinya agak shoujo lebai gitu walaupun emang basicnya shoujo sih hehehe

Bales review…

Sami haruchi 2 : makasih udah review senpai… ahahah iya soal Sasu yang ngotot mau keluar itu nanti diceritain kok, sabar menanti ya hehehe

Chizuru Mey : makasih udah review senpai… iya alasan Sasu pasti akan dikasih tahu tapi dichap nanti biar ceritanya mengalir dulu ehhehe. Ahahah saya juga udah kepikiran sih sama Gaara, tapi saya butuh sesuatu yang agak sedikit humor gitu. Nah kan cocoknya ada Naruto, tapi saya bosan lihat dia jadi rival Sasu, akhirnya kepilih Menma deh hehehe

Mantika mochi : makasih udah review senpai… iya sebenarnya chap ini juga gak begitu bagus sih, tapi saya emang butuh ceritanya supaya ngalir, jadi gak langsung bleb gitu heheh

LukeLuke : makasih udah review senpai… klub renang… kan udah tahu dari chap dua heheheh

Mustika447 : makasih udah review senpai… iya alasannya nanti ya di chap selanjutnya hehe semoga terus penasaran ehehe

Dianarndraha : makasih udah review senpai… iya heheh kalo gak gitu nanti kan gak

Dewazz : makasih udah review senpai… ada kok alasannya tapi di chap nanti yaa heheh

Kirara967 : makasih udah review senpai… ahahah maaf ya tebakan salah hehehe

Yoriko Yakochidan : makasih udah review senpai… wah makasih penjabarannya yang menarik sekali. Saya menikmati sekali loh baca review dari kamu, ngebuat saya semangat untuk ngelanjutinnya hehehe sebenernya cluenya dari chap dua kemarin udah ada. Saya make RTN akademi itu buat singkatan dari Road To Ninja movienya Naruto hehehe. Wah peran yang kamu jabarin itu sebenarnya udah ada semua buat chap nanti hehehe ditunggu yaaa

Moydini : makasih udah review senpai… wah, saya malah lupa yang mana bentuknya utakata itu hehehe…

Makasih yang udah ngeluangin waktu buat fic saya.

Jaa Nee!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola Minna. Ada yang bosen ketemu fic baru (lagi-lagi) saya? Semoga nggak ya.**

 **.**

 **DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **.**

 **RATE** **T**

 **.**

 **Warning : OOC (banget), AU, Gaje, Misstypo (Nongol mulu)**

 **Attention : Fic ini hanyalah fiksi belaka. Apalagi terdapat kesamaan atau kemiripan situasi atau tokoh atau apapun itu dengan cerita lain dalam bentuk apapun itu, adalah tidak disengaja.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kejadian kemarin benar-benar membuat perasaannya sangat baik hingga Sakura jatuh tertidur semalam. Gadis mana saja pasti akan senang setengah mati diperlakukan seperti itu. Kemarin, Hyuuga Neji menggendongnya sampai di stasiun. Menunggu kereta Sakura tiba bersama Sakura pula. Lalu setelah kereta Sakura pergi pun, Neji masih berdiri di sana sampai kereta Sakura benar-benar pergi. Hal itu dilihat oleh Sakura yang penasaran kereta mana yang akan membawa Neji pergi. Tapi rupanya kakak kelasnya itu tidak bergerak dari tempatnya berdiri sampai kereta Sakura menjauh dari stasiun.

Ternyata Hyuuga Neji tidak seburuk penilaiannya ketika bertemu pertama kali. Mungkin dia memang orang yang tegas, tapi tidak kaku. Dia sangat ramah dan baik. Jauh berbeda dari seseorang yang memiliki image yang sama namun perangai yang berbeda. Hyuuga Neji memang laki-laki idaman setiap gadis yang mendambakan seorang pacar. Tidak heran tahun lalu ketika Sakura masih di tahun pertama SMA-nya dan Neji di tahun kedua, Neji mendapat penghargaan bergengsi yang diakui seluruh siswa sekolah waktu itu sebagai laki-laki paling difavoritkan oleh kaum hawa untuk dijadikan kekasih.

Saat itu, Sakura sama sekali tidak mengenal bagaimana sosok Hyuuga Neji bisa mendapat predikat seperti itu. Tapi setelah hari ini, Sakura mengerti kenapa predikat itu sangat cocok untuk Neji. Seandainya saja…

Tapi cukup mencurigakan… kenapa laki-laki seperti Neji justru belum memiliki satu kekasih? Setidaknya kan ada banyak gadis-gadis yang mengantri untuknya. Dan simsalabim dia tinggal menunjuk saja gadis mana yang dia inginkan?

Apa… semua orang populer seperti itu ya? Sungkan untuk memiliki kekasih karena takut kepopulerannya redup jika dia bukan berstatus single?

"Hei, apa yang membuatmu tersenyum seperti orang idiot sepanjang jalan ini?"

Lamunan Sakura tentang betapa sempurnanya Hyuuga Neji untuk dijadikan kekasih itu langsung redup seketika karena suara menyebalkan di sampingnya ini.

Yap, pagi ini Sakura memulai rutinitasnya menjadi 'tangan kanan' Sasuke-sial ini. Dari stasiun hingga menuju sekolah, Sakura harus selalu membawa dua tas bersamanya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kenapa kau usil sekali sih? Memangnya salah aku mau senyum?" gerutu Sakura.

Sasuke hanya memandanginya dengan malas. Gadis ini benar-benar tidak dapat ditebak. Kadang dia begitu penurut dan kadang pula bisa bersikap galak. Sejak bertemu di stasiun tadi, Sasuke sudah mencari gara-gara dengan gadis berambut pink ini agar dia kesal pada Sasuke. Sasuke mulai menyuruhnya segala macam tapi gadis itu tetap penurut. Sepertinya dia benar-benar merasa bersalah karena kemarin pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Sasuke. Itu juga belum mereka bahas sejak bertemu di stasiun pagi ini. Sasuke tidak mau membahasnya lebih dulu karena enggan membuat gadis cerewet ini berpikir yang aneh-aneh. Dia benar-benar lebih cerewet dari Karin. Entah kenapa semua gadis yang berada di dekat Sasuke bisa berubah cerewet begitu.

Dan satu hal lagi.

Hari ini Sasuke melihat jalan Sakura yang sedikit timpang. Dia berusaha berjalan seperti biasa, tapi salah satu kakinya terlihat tidak begitu. Biasanya memang Sakura selalu berjalan di belakang Sasuke, tapi kali ini jarak mereka begitu jauh. Akhirnya terpaksa Sasuke yang memelankan langkahnya hingga jarak mereka kini pas bersebelahan. Tapi sepertinya gadis itu sama sekali tidak sadar jika Sasuke sudah berdiri di sebelahnya. Dia terlihat asyik melamun entah apa daritadi. Bahkan wajahnya tersenyum seperti orang bodoh.

"Oh ya, aku lupa. Kemarin maaf aku tidak menunggumu pulang," ucap Sakura kemudian seakan baru mengingat sesuatu.

Apa dia ini pelupa? Sasuke sudah sedari tadi gatal sekali ingin bertanya padanya. Tapi demi mempertahankan gengsinya, Sasuke tetap bungkam.

"Kupikir kau melarikan diri dariku karena bosan jadi tangan kananku!" sindir Sasuke.

"Bukan begitu. Kemarin aku—"

Sakura diam.

Sudah jelas insiden kemarin bukan kesalahan Sasuke. Sebrengsek apapun laki-laki sial ini, dia tidak mungkin sengaja membuat Sakura nyaris tenggelam seperti kemarin. Sudah pasti ada orang-orang usil yang mencoba bercanda dengan Sakura. Kalau Sakura cerita, paling tidak ada tanggapan apapun dari Sasuke. Memang dia mau peduli dengan Sakura? Bagi Sasuke kan Sakura cuma tangan kanan dan pesuruhnya saja. Apalagi Sakura tidak tahu siapa yang sudah berbuat usil itu padanya. Kalau ketemu, Sakura pasti akan meremukkan tulangnya!

"Hei, kau mau menghajar seseorang?"

Sasuke sedikit tertegun melihat gadis yang sedari tadi berjalan di sebelahnya ini sudah mengepalkan satu tangannya dan meninju telapak tangan lainnya seperti hendak menangani seseorang yang sudah membuatnya babak belur. Sejujurnya Sasuke tidak begitu tahu banyak mengenai gadis ini. Tapi semenjak kejadian di kereta waktu itu ketika ada _groper_ usil yang mencari masalah dengan Sakura, Sasuke baru tahu kalau ternyata Sakura tidak selemah yang dipikirkannya. Sakura juga bukan tipikal gadis-gadis yang cuma bisa berlindung di bahu seorang laki-laki. Dia bisa menangani sendiri masalahnya meskipun itu melibatkan fisik. Sekali lagi filosofi soal jangan menilai buku dari _cover_ -nya sudah terbukti benar.

"Hah? Tidak kok… aku cuma… sedikit kesal saja," ujar Sakura begitu sadar Sasuke ternyata memperhatikan gerakannya tadi. Akibatnya Sakura mengembalikan kedua tangannya seperti semula.

"Kesal padaku?"

Sakura menoleh kepada partner seperjalanannya ini. Sudah Sakura duga, sejak awal dia dan laki-laki berwajah dingin ini memang tidak pernah cocok.

"Sudahlah, aku sedang tidak ingin membahas apapun denganmu."

"Setidaknya kau harus menjelaskan kenapa kau pergi begitu saja kemarin? Bahuku sakit sekali membawa tas seberat itu karena tangan kananku menghilang! Kau mau membuat bahuku jadi lumpuh setelah cedera ini?" oceh Sasuke.

Nah, Sakura mulai geram sekarang. Siapa sangka laki-laki dingin ini justru punya mulut cerewet seperti perempuan?!

Sekarang Sakura jadi penasaran bagaimana orang ini membawa tasnya setelah berpisah dari Sakura di stasiun terakhir itu? Mereka memang selalu berpisah dan bertemu di stasiun itu saja. Sakura bahkan tidak tahu dimana rumah laki-laki ini? Dan kenapa pula Sakura harus tahu? Dulu, iya, Sakura ingin sekali tahu. Tapi sepertinya itu hanya akan merepotkan dirinya saja.

"Bahumu sakit? Kau mau aku pijat?" tawar Sakura.

"Memang kau bisa memijat seseorang?" sindir Sasuke.

"Yaa, aku tidak begitu pandai memijat sih, cuman kalau mau meremukkan pipa besi aku masih kuat. Kau mau lihat?" ujar Sakura dengan wajah serius.

Sekali lagi Sasuke menghembuskan napas dengan kesal sekali. Tampaknya gadis ini benar-benar tidak bisa dimengerti sama sekali.

"Jalan saja sana," perintah Sasuke kemudian.

"Tadi kau bilang bahumu sakit… sini aku pijat…" bujuk Sakura seraya mengejar Sasuke dengan langkah kecil ketika Sasuke memutuskan pergi mendahuluinya.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Pergantian jam sebelum bel istirahat berbunyi hari ini tampaknya menjadi jam kosong karena guru yang mengajar belum juga tiba. Anak-anak lain sudah sibuk memutar kursi dan mengobrol satu sama lainnya. Ada juga yang mulai membuat keributan dengan memainkan sapu juga gagang sekop untuk dijadikan alat musik. Di ujung lainnya tampak sibuk unjuk kebolehan memainkan bola dengan kaki mereka.

Sedangkan Sakura? Jangan ditanya.

Dia terlalu sibuk menyalin catatan majikannya satu itu. Entah berapa banyak sebenarnya catatan yang dia ingin Sakura salin. Untung saja bukan tangan Sakura yang terkilir. Jika itu tangan, Sakura pasti tidak akan bisa menyelesaikannya dan membuat bahu Yang Mulia satu itu lumpuh total karena dipaksa menyalin berbuku-buku catatan ini.

"Sakura, pekerjaanmu sudah selesai?" ujar Ino mengambil kursi untuk duduk di samping meja Sakura sementara sahabatnya itu masih berkutat dengan pensilnya.

"Hm, satu buku lagi selesai…" gumam Sakura.

"Kita ke kafetaria bagaimana? Kita sudah lama tidak makan bersama kan?" rengek Ino.

"Oke," balas Sakura sambil terus berkonsentrasi pada buku dihadapannya itu.

"Hei, kau tidak mendengarkanku ya?"

"Dengar, kau mau aku ikut ke kafetaria karena sudah lama tidak makan bersama kan?"

"Ingatanmu bagus sekali sih… aku jadi iri…" gumam Ino balik.

Sakura hanya tersenyum tipis sambil terus menyalin catatan itu.

Hingga bel istirahat berbunyi, Sakura sudah menyelesaikan catatannya. Ino begitu senang melihat sahabatnya itu akhirnya bisa makan siang bersamanya. Mereka akan mencari menu makan siang yang enak hari ini untuk merayakan kerja keras Sakura.

Seperti biasa, Sakura akan memberikan catatan itu kepada Sasuke yang selalu setia berada di kelas. Biasanya si bocah populer itu selalu duduk di kelas sambil membaca manga favoritnya sih. Atau mengobrol dengan Suigetsu atau Karin.

Tapi hari ini…

"Sasuke dipanggil Coach Kakashi barusan, kau mau menitipkan sesuatu?"

Sakura tertegun begitu mendapati teman Sasuke yang ikut klub judo sekolah itu. Namanya Juugo. Sakura tahu karena pernah diajak Ino untuk menonton pertandingan klub judo waktu itu. Begitu melongo ke dalam kelas Sasuke, tidak ada Karin maupun Suigetsu di sana. Sepertinya Sasuke dipanggil untuk membahas masalah klub mereka mungkin.

Memang apa urusannya dengan Sakura?

"Oh, aku mau mengembalikan catatan Sasuke-kun. Bisa kau berikan nanti?" ujar Sakura.

"Tentu saja. Terima kasih," balas Juugo singkat.

Sakura kemudian menyusul Ino untuk sampai di kafetaria. Ino menunggu di sana untuk memesankan makanan. Jadi ketika Sakura datang mereka akan langsung makan. Sebenarnya pagi ini Ino melihat Sakura masuk ke kelas dengan langkah timpang dan menyeret satu kakinya. Meskipun Sakura berusaha menutupinya, Ino tetap penasaran. Karena itulah Sakura berjanji akan menceritakannya saat mereka makan.

"Sakura-san!"

Saat memasuki kafetaria, Sakura terkejut melihat Hyuuga Neji tiba-tiba menghampirinya. Sepertinya dia bersama seorang temannya yang kemudian berjalan lebih dulu ketika Neji memanggil nama Sakura. Segera saja Sakura menundukkan kepalanya ringan sebagai salam untuk Neji.

"Senpai," panggil Sakura pula.

"Kau juga makan di sini?" tanya Neji berbasa-basi.

"Iya, Senpai sendiri?"

"Aku juga. Bagaimana kalau kita duduk sama-sama?"

"Oh, tapi temanku sudah menunggu…" Sakura tak enak untuk menolak.

"Begitu, tidak apa-apa. Mungkin lain kali. Kakimu… sudah tidak apa-apa?"

Sakura menunduk untuk melihat pergelangan kakinya yang masih sedikit sakit ketika diajak berjalan itu. Memang sih tidak sampai biru, cuman rasa sakitnya masih berbekas sampai hari ini.

"Tidak sakit lagi. Terima kasih kemarin Senpai sudah mengantarku."

"Bukan masalah. Kalau begitu aku duluan ya."

Sakura mengangguk singkat saat Neji memutuskan untuk pergi lebih dulu. Lihat… dia begitu ramah kan?

Akhirnya Sakura menemukan meja Ino setelah mengambil makanannya. Ino sudah melambai-lambai dari tadi untuk memberikan sinyal pada Sakura soal keberadaannya.

"Hm, jadi… Hyuuga Neji?" sindir Ino ketika Sakura meletakkan nampannya di atas meja.

Tentu saja Sakura tertegun dan berubah membeku mendengar sindiran Ino itu. Sudah jelas sahabatnya itu ingin sekali tahu apa yang terjadi sekarang ini.

"Apakah kakimu berhubungan dengan Hyuuga Neji Senpai? Aku benar-benar penasaran," lanjut Ino lagi.

Merasa tak punya pilihan, akhirnya di sela-sela makannya, Sakura menceritakan kejadian yang dialaminya kemarin. Mulai dari dia berbincang dengan Suigetsu, menunggu Sasuke, mendapat panggilan dari seseorang yang tidak dia ketahui dengan mengatasnamakan Sasuke, kemudian didorong seseorang hingga nyaris tenggelam, lalu Hyuuga Neji yang tidak sengaja menolongnya hingga akhirnya mengantar Sakura pulang dengan… menggendong Sakura di punggung seorang Hyuuga Neji, sang Ketua Klub Renang!

Begitulah Sakura mengakhiri ceritanya yang panjang lebar di hadapan Ino yang berubah kaku seperti patung batu setelah mendengar keseluruhan cerita Sakura kemarin dan bagaimana Sakura mendapatkan kakinya terkilir sampai hari ini.

"Haaa? Kau… digendong oleh Hyuuga Neji? Sakuraaaaa!" pekik Ino tertahan.

"Aku tahu… jangan buat heboh dan menambah daftar gosip soal aku lagi. Aku sudah cukup pusing dengan gosip soal Sasuke padaku!" geram Sakura.

"Astaga! Kau baru saja bercerita kalau Hyuuga Neji, laki-laki paling populer, paling diidamkan oleh semua gadis untuk dijadikan kekasih, paling sempurna menjadi seorang laki-laki, mengantarmu pulang dan menggendongmu? Wuah, kau terlalu beruntung Haruno Sakura, aku iri dengan keberuntunganmu!" gerutu Ino.

"Aku terkilir! Aku didorong seseorang sampai nyaris tenggelam! Bagian mana yang dari ceritaku mendapatkan keberuntungan?" protes Sakura.

"Bagian saat kau ditolong oleh Hyuuga Neji dan diantar pulang sambil digendong! Aku berharap kau ingat kalau dia mungkin memberikanmu napas buatan juga!"

Wajah Sakura langsung memerah dan membuatnya tersedak. Hidungnya sampai sakit sekali karena sedikit makanan tersangkut di saluran hidungnya yang berhubungan dengan tenggorokannya. Dasar Ino sialan!

"Apa benar dia memberikanmu napas buatan?" sindir Ino lagi.

"Tentu saja tidak!" bantah Sakura keras. Nyaris marah sebenarnya.

"Hm, kenapa kita tidak jadikan ini sebagai keuntungan?"

"Keuntungan apa?!" kali ini Sakura nyaris meledak.

"Aku lebih suka kalau kau mendekati Hyuuga Neji supaya dia jadi kekasihmu. Dia laki-laki yang jauh lebih baik dari Sasuke. Bagaimana? Atau kau masih suka pada Uchiha Sasuke itu?"

"Omong kosong! Senpai… tidak mungkin tertarik padaku. Apa yang dilakukannya kemarin itu murni kebetulan. Dan… hal yang pantas dilakukan oleh seorang laki-laki ketika melihat seorang perempuan kesulitan bukan?"

"Tidak semua laki-laki begitu tahu! Ambil contoh paling dekat saja. Sasuke-kun itu selalu memperlakukanmu dengan sadis kan?"

Sakura diam. Biar bagaimana pun… Hyuuga Neji bukanlah jangkauannya. Dia terlalu jauh untuk berada di sekitar Sakura. Lagipula, banyak gadis yang jauh lebih baik dari Sakura, atau yaa… lebih cantik mungkin dari Sakura yang bisa lebih mudah mendekati Hyuuga Neji.

Tidak mungkin laki-laki semacam itu mau… dengannya…

Lagipula siapa Sakura ini?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Seusai makan di kafetaria itu, Ino dan Sakura memutuskan untuk kembali ke kelas meskipun bel masih lama berbunyi. Ino banyak bercerita mengenai beberapa kencannya yang berakhir dengan seorang anak laki-laki dari Akademi RTN. Mereka mulai kencan dua hari lalu dan terus berhubungan hingga hari ini. Untungnya anak laki-laki yang diceritakan oleh Ino itu bukan salah satu dari si kembar menyebalkan itu.

Mereka terus bercerita, sementara Ino terus menyisipkan nama Hyuuga Neji di pembicaraaan mereka sampai—

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Tunggu dulu!"

Di ujung koridor yang berbelok menuju kelas Sakura, terdengar suara bentakan yang cukup keras dari arah berlawanan. Baik Ino dan Sakura mencari kemana sumber suara itu berasal.

"Sasuke! Kau tidak bisa begitu! Di hadapanmu itu perwakilan dari tim Nasional! Kau mau mempermalukan dirimu sendiri dan sekolah kita?"

Itu…

Suigetsu dan… Sasuke?

"Masa bodoh!"

Sasuke menyentakkan tangannya dan pergi lebih dulu meninggalkan Suigetsu.

"Apa yang terjadi?" bisik Ino.

Tampaknya Suigetsu tidak berniat untuk mengejar Sasuke yang sudah semakin menjauh dari ujung koridor yang berlawanan dengan Sakura. Agak lama, akhirnya Suigetsu berbalik dan melihat Sakura yang berdiri agak jauh darinya.

Masih dengan langkah yang diseret, Sakura berusaha mendekati Suigetsu yang juga berjalan ke arah Sakura dengan langkah yang begitu gontai.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sakura akhirnya begitu mereka bertemu.

Suigetsu mengajak Sakura beserta Ino untuk duduk di tangga darurat yang tidak jauh dari kelas mereka tapi sepi dengan orang yang berlalu lalang. Entah mengapa Suigetsu mengajaknya kemari, tapi sepertinya dia ingin bercerita mengenai sesuatu.

"Perwakilan Tim Nasional hari ini datang," buka Suigetsu.

Perwakilan Tim Nasional yang disebutkan oleh Suigetsu pastilah berhubungan dengan klub mereka. Dengan kata lain, perwakilan itu menginginkan atlit bertalenta yang berguna untuk pihak nasional agar bisa diikutkan dalam turnamen internasional.

"Mereka mengatakan bahwa Sasuke bisa mendapatkan beasiswa atlit yang diinginkannya dulu jika memenangkan turnamen musim panas ini dan direkrut untuk masuk sebagai atlit nasional. Pembicaraan ini sudah lama berlangsung. Sasuke juga siap untuk ke sana. Tapi entah… kenapa akhir-akhir ini Sasuke berubah keras kepala dan menolak… semua itu."

Sakura tertegun mendengar cerita Suigetsu itu. Sama halnya dengan Ino.

"Umumnya, beasiswa baru bisa didapatkan jika kita berada di tahun ketiga SMA. Tapi untuk Sasuke, dia bahkan sudah mendapatkan beasiswa itu lebih dulu dari kakak kelas kami di dalam klub. Tentu saja itu keuntungan yang sangat besar. Akhirnya Sasuke bisa menjemput impiannya berdiri di tingkat nasional bersama kakaknya."

Kakak?

"Sasuke-kun… punya kakak?" ulang Ino.

Selama ini seluruh siswa di sekolah ini tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu mengenai latar belakang keluarga Sasuke kecuali teman terdekatnya macam Suigetsu ini. Lagipula, keluarga Sasuke memang sangat misterius karena tak seorang pun yang tahu struktur keluarga Uchiha ini. Bahkan Sakura pun tidak tahu. Sasuke terlalu tertutup untuk masalah pribadi dengan orang luar.

"Kakaknya membawa nama Jepang sebagai atlit nasional yang sering ikut perlombaan tingkat dunia. Sejak SMP, kakaknya sudah tergabung dengan klub nasional untuk ikut perlombaan internasional. Ayahnya adalah mantan atlit renang Nasional Jepang yang beberapa kali juara. Sekarang menetap sebagai pelatih tim nasional Jepang."

Akhirnya Sakura tahu mengapa Sasuke bisa memenangkan begitu banyak penghargaan di bidang ini.

"Waw, jadi… keluarga mereka itu semuanya ahli berenang? Apa mereka keturunan lumba-lumba?" celetuk Ino.

Suigetsu hanya tersenyum masam mendengar kata-kata Ino. Dirinya kemudian melanjutkan ceritanya tanpa menjawab gurauan Ino barusan.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuat Sasuke berubah pikiran dan menyingkirkan semua kesempatan emas yang berada di dalam genggamannya itu untuk mundur menjadi atlit dan melepaskan semua mimpinya berada satu panggung bersama kakaknya. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa cedera itu bisa jadi alasan jika cedera ringan begitu bisa sembuh dalam beberapa minggu. Cedera itu tidak mungkin membuatnya lumpuh total."

Sakura hanya mampu terdiam. Dia tidak bisa berkata apapun sekarang ini. Apa yang mungkin bisa dikatakannya jika dia sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana mengetahuinya? Semua alasan… mengapa Sasuke memutuskan membuang mimpinya begitu saja?

"Karena itu… kuharap kau bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk Sasuke," kali ini pandangan Suigetsu berubah ke arah Sakura.

Sakura menatap Suigetsu dengan penuh tanya.

"Aku lebih tahu dari dirinya sendiri betapa dia menginginkan beasiswa itu untuk bisa satu panggung bersama kakaknya. Tidak mungkin dia melepaskan mimpinya begitu saja tanpa alasan. Tolong bantu Sasuke."

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Entah mengapa pembicaraan dengan Suigetsu saat itu berubah begitu serius. Suigetsu yang biasanya bertingkah menyebalkan dan selalu menggoda Sakura memohon pada Sakura untuk menolong Sasuke.

Jika Sakura tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan, Sakura pasti akan menolong Sasuke apapun yang terjadi. Tapi sekarang ini posisinya Sakura tidak tahu dan tidak yakin hal apa yang bisa dilakukannya untuk laki-laki itu.

"Jadi, kau akan membantu Uchiha Sasuke atau mendekati Hyuuga Neji?" tanya Ino begitu mereka tiba di kelas.

"Kenapa nama Senpai diikutsertakan di sini?"

"Karena kukira kau tertarik dengannya."

"Sederhana sekali pikiranmu."

"Aku baru tahu Sasuke-kun punya kakak. Memangnya siapa nama kakaknya? Benarkah kakaknya atlit nasional?"

Sakura juga tidak tahu.

Sakura baru menyadari bahwa dia memang tidak tahu satu pun tentang Sasuke. Sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa. Jika dulu Sakura hanya menyukainya sebatas sampul luarnya saja tanpa tahu bagaimana isi di dalamnya, sekarang Sakura bingung bagaimana mendeskripsikan perasaannya sendiri. Benarkah dia hanya menyukai Sasuke karena hal-hal keren yang dimiliki oleh Sasuke tanpa tahu bagaimana sosok Sasuke sebenarnya?

Saat Sakura mengetahui tabiat jelek dan sifat juga sikap Sasuke yang menyebalkan, Sakura langsung mundur teratur. Apakah perasaan suka Sakura hanya sebatas itu saja?

Mengapa Sakura tiba-tiba tidak menyukai pemikiran soal dirinya yang hanya menyukai _sampul luar_ Sasuke dan tidak bisa menerima _isi_ Sasuke?

Lalu apa bedanya Sakura dengan fansgirl Sasuke yang hanya menyukainya ketika Sasuke terkenal tapi kemudian membuangnya ketika Sasuke tidak lagi terkenal?

Perasaan tidak enak itu kemudian menghantui Sakura sepanjang hari ini hingga bel pulang sekolah berbunyi.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Coach Kakashi, sudah berulang kali aku mengatakan kalau aku menolak beasiswa itu."

Kembali Kakashi mengejar Sasuke lagi. Kali ini perwakilan nasional yang datang untuk merekrut Sasuke. Sudah sewajarnya karena turnamen musim panas sudah dimulai dan diikuti dengan turnamen internasional dan diikuti oleh Jepang yang diwakilkan oleh atlit-atlit terpilih.

Kakashi yang mendengar pernyataan tegas dari Sasuke sampai menahan napas karena takut perwakilan dari nasional ini akan tersinggung dengan ucapan anak didiknya satu itu.

"Oh, maaf dia hanya bercanda. Sebenarnya dia benar-benar menginginkan—"

"Aku tidak berminat untuk ikut turnamen apapun lagi dan beasiswa apapun lagi. Silahkan tarik rekrutmen Anda padaku dan carilah orang lain. Permisi."

Sasuke kemudian berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan segera melenggang pergi tanpa basa basi sedikit pun.

Sepertinya pun Kakashi sudah kewalahan menghadapi anak keras kepala itu. Sekali katanya tidak, maka Sasuke akan menepati prinsip keras kepalanya itu.

Ternyata, begitu keluar dari ruangan Kakashi, Suigetsu sudah menanti di sana dengan wajah memerah menahan amarah.

"Kau sudah gila?"

Sasuke mengabaikan Suigetsu dan meninggalkan teman satu kelasnya itu untuk pergi lebih dulu. Tapi kemudian Suigetsu mengejarnya dan menahan tangan Sasuke.

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Tunggu dulu!"

Suigetsu akhirnya mencapai Sasuke dan membuat laki-laki bermata gelap ini berhenti.

"Sasuke! Kau tidak bisa begitu! Di hadapanmu itu perwakilan dari Tim Nasional! Kau mau mempermalukan dirimu sendiri dan sekolah kita?"

Sasuke berbalik dan menatap sangar pada Suigetsu pula.

"Masa bodoh!"

Melepaskan pegangan Suigetsu, Sasuke kemudian pergi sendiri untuk menenangkan diri. Beruntungnya Suigetsu cukup tahu diri untuk tidak ikut campur lebih jauh lagi tentang masalahnya. Sasuke benar-benar ingin sendiri untuk saat ini.

Menghilangkan diri, akhirnya membuat Sasuke penat dan memutuskan untuk kembali ke kelas. Di sana ternyata Karin sudah menunggu di depan pintu kelas dengan raut cemas.

"Bagaimana dengan perwakilan nasional-nya?" tanya Karin khawatir.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin membahasnya."

Sasuke kemudian berjalan mendahului Karin untuk kembali ke bangkunya. Mendengar kata-kata Sasuke seperti itu membuat Karin urung untuk menanyakan lebih lanjut mengenai pertemuan itu. Kesimpulan yang didapat Karin dari ekspresi Sasuke saat itu pastilah pertemuan tadi tidak berjalan dengan baik. Dan itu pasti dari Sasuke sendiri.

Begitu Sasuke duduk di bangkunya, Sasuke menemukan buku catatannya sudah ada di atas meja. Sepertinya gadis pink itu yang mengantarnya kemari.

Mood Sasuke sekarang ini benar-benar buruk.

Dia tidak mengikuti pelajaran dengan baik dan tidak bisa berkonsentrasi. Kepalanya terasa ingin meledak dan Sasuke ingin sekali meledakkannya sekarang juga supaya dirinya bisa lega selega-nya.

Tingkah Sasuke ini mungkin membuat orang-orang benci padanya karena sudah seenaknya saja. Tapi mereka tidak mengerti mengapa Sasuke berbuat demikian. Mereka hanya tahu sampul luar Sasuke saja. Tapi tidak pernah melihat isinya. Mereka selalu berpikir Sasuke pasti bisa melakukannya dengan baik. Tapi jika semua itu sia-sia saja… buat apa?

Jika alasan untuk melakukannya sudah tidak ada lagi, untuk apa Sasuke berusaha?

Ketika bel pulang berbunyi, Sasuke bersiap untuk pulang. Sekali lagi Karin dengan wajah khawatir mendekati Sasuke yang langsung diabaikan oleh Sasuke sendiri. Sasuke mengatakan bahwa dia ingin sendirian hari ini.

Setelah menukar sepatunya di loker sepatu, Sasuke mulai berjalan keluar dari gedung sekolah. Namun entah mengapa Sasuke berjalan perlahan-lahan untuk mengingat sesuatu.

Mengapa sepertinya ada sesuatu yang tertinggal?

Apa itu?

"Kupikir bahumu masih sakit."

Sasuke menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati gadis itu sudah berdiri di belakangnya.

Sasuke tidak menyadarinya sejak kapan gadis berambut pink ini berdiri di sana. Makanya Sasuke tidak bisa berkata apa-apa ketika menyadari gadis itu berdiri di belakangnya. Sepertinya dia terlihat agak cemas. Sasuke tidak tahu kenapa dia bisa begitu, tapi yang jelas mungkin dia mendengar sesuatu tentang Sasuke. Biasanya Suigetsu yang selalu bermulut selebar ember itu akan mengoceh tak jelas.

"Aku sudah menunggu di pintu kelasmu tadi. Tapi kudengar kau ingin sendiri, jadi aku hanya mengikutimu dari belakang. Aku khawatir dengan bahumu, karena pagi tadi kau mengeluh sakit. Tapi sepertinya tidak apa-apa," jelas Sakura seraya berjalan perlahan-lahan mendekati Sasuke. Memastikan langkahnya tidak membuat laki-laki itu pergi menjauh karena dia mengatakan ingin sendiri tadi.

Sasuke masih diam mematung namun memandangi tiap gerak Sakura yang perlahan mendekatinya. Entah mengapa melihat gadis ini mendekatinya, Sasuke justru tidak bergerak sama sekali. Dia diam mengamati sampai dimana Sakura akan mendekatinya.

"Hm, bahumu memang tidak sakit. Kalau begitu aku bisa pulang duluan. Kau ingin sendirian kan?"

Rupanya Sakura mendekat hanya untuk memperhatikan bahu Sasuke saja. Langsung saja Sasuke terbelalak lebar mendengar kata-kata gadis itu.

"Tangan kanan," gumam Sasuke ketika Sakura berjalan melewatinya.

Sakura berhenti sejenak kemudian berbalik menghadap Sasuke yang masih berdiri membelakanginya. Tak lama kemudian, Sasuke ikut berbalik dan kini saling berhadapan dengan Sakura. Menatap tanpa ekspresi pada gadis bermata emerald itu.

"Kau masih tangan kananku. Jadi lakukan tugasmu sekarang. Karena aku ingin sendiri, kau cukup mengikuti dari jauh saja."

"Jadi kau hanya ingin aku membawa tasmu?" Sakura mencoba mencerna makna kalimat si angkuh itu.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura dan meletakkan tasnya lalu berjalan pergi.

Apa-apaan orang itu?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Mereka berjalan cukup jauh.

Masih dengan Sakura yang terus mengikuti dari belakang. Entah kemana orang ini mau pergi sebenarnya. Tapi mereka melewati taman kota yang banyak terdapat pejalan kaki. Mungkin tengah menikmati angin musim semi yang tinggal menghitung hari ini. Sebentar lagi periode musim panas sudah akan mendekat.

Sasuke kemudian berhenti di sebuah jembatan yang menghubungkan sebuah sungai kecil. Dia memperhatikan aliran sungai yang lumayan dalam itu. Airnya terlihat tenang dan jernih. Sakura juga masih menjaga jarak dari laki-laki pendiam itu. Sebenarnya bingung bagaimana baiknya menghadapi orang ini.

"Apa aku boleh bertanya?"

Sasuke pura-pura tidak mendengar suara Sakura di dekatnya. Sudah jelas orang ini mengabaikannya. Sudah jelas pula sepertinya dia memang tidak ingin bicara apapun sekarang. Orang yang benar-benar sulit.

"Sepertinya aku bicara dengan dinding. Kalau kau ingin sendirian, harusnya jangan mengajakku. Anggap saja hari ini kalau tangan kananmu lumpuh. Atau kau bisa mengajak manajermu yang sangat perhatian itu. Bisa juga salah satu fans-mu itu!" gerutu Sakura.

Suaranya memang tidak langsung mengarah pada Sasuke, tapi Sakura yakin gerutuan Sakura tadi pasti terdengar oleh Sasuke. Kalau telinganya masih bagus dan gendang telinganya belum pecah pasti pendengarannya masih normal kan?

"Aku tidak tahu kalau anak perempuan memang secerewet ini!" balas Sasuke.

"Kau baru tahu kalau anak perempuan cerewet? Memang kau tidak punya saudara perempuan?" balas Sakura pula.

Sasuke diam beberapa saat. Tampaknya Sakura baru saja menyinggung sesuatu hingga membuat laki-laki berwajah dingin itu terdiam cukup lama.

"Aku tidak punya saudara perempuan."

"Jadi kau tidak punya saudara?"

"Punya, seorang kakak laki-laki…"

Oh, berarti yang dikatakan oleh Suigetsu benar.

Sasuke punya kakak. Pasti kakaknya itu yang sekarang menjadi atlit nasional kan?

"Tapi dia sudah meninggal."

Sakura terpaku mendengarnya.

Apa? Meninggal?

Masa sih Suigetsu tidak tahu kalau kakak Sasuke sudah meninggal? Jujur saja mendengar berita ini membuat Sakura terkejut bukan main. Rasanya jantungnya malah ikut berdebar keras. Tiba-tiba pula Sakura merasa gugup bukan main. Kenapa tiba-tiba Sasuke mengatakan hal ini padanya? Tidak, Sasuke bukan tipe orang yang mau membicarakan masalah pribadi seperti ini pada orang lain? Lagipula… siapa Sakura sebenarnya?

Dia cuma pesuruh untuk Sasuke kan? Kenapa Sasuke…?

"Kau terkejut mendengarnya? Aku jauh lebih terkejut. Aku bahkan tidak bisa berbuat apapun begitu mendengar berita kematiannya. Yang sangat mendadak itu."

Mendadak? Apakah kakaknya baru saja meninggal? Atau… sudah lama meninggal tapi Sasuke baru menceritakannya hari ini? Tapi kalau kakaknya memang atlit nasional, kenapa TV lokal tidak mengabari tentang kematian atlit seperti itu?

"Selama ini, aku berusaha menjadi yang terbaik di bidang itu semata-mata ingin melampaui kakakku, supaya aku bisa membuktikan pada ayahku kalau aku juga bisa menjadi seperti kakakku dan jauh lebih hebat. Tapi sekarang… semua usahaku itu sia-sia saja. Aku kehilangan alasan untuk tetap bertahan sekarang."

Sasuke kemudian berbalik dan kini berdiri tepat menghadap Sakura yang masih kaku mendengar cerita mendadak yang berujung melankolis dan drama ini. Sakura tidak menyangka jika Sasuke… akan mengalami nasib seperti ini. Sakura pikir, orang seperti Sasuke tidak punya alasan untuk bersedih karena dia punya segalanya dan mampu di bidang apa saja. Dia bisa apapun yang dia mau bahkan tanpa alasan. Tapi ternyata…

"Sekarang kau sudah tahu alasanku kenapa aku ingin berhenti dari klub ini kan? Berada di sana lebih lama, membuatku muak."

Sasuke kemudian berjalan ke arah Sakura dan mengambil tas miliknya yang sedari tadi dipegang oleh Sakura.

"Kau tidak perlu jadi tangan kananku lagi. Setelah dari sini, anggap saja kita berdua tidak saling mengenal lagi, selamat tinggal, Haruno Sakura."

Entah kenapa Sakura justru berubah kaku di sana. Membiarkan Sasuke pergi begitu saja.

Apakah mereka benar-benar akan berakhir seperti ini?

Sekarang Sakura tahu alasan Sasuke ingin berhenti dari klub itu. Tapi, walaupun Sakura tahu alasannya untuk berhenti dari klub itu tetap saja Sakura tidak tahu bagaimana…

Meskipun Sakura tahu, tapi Sakura tidak bisa berbuat apapun.

Ya, sejak awal… dia dan Sasuke memang… orang asing…

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Pagi itu, Sakura kembali menunggu di stasiun seperti biasa. Sakura berusaha datang lebih pagi dari biasanya Sasuke menunggunya. Tapi setelah menunggunya beberapa saat, Sasuke tidak juga muncul. Bahkan ketika jam hampir menunjukkan bel masuk sekolah, Sasuke tidak juga muncul di stasiun ini.

Akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk pergi ke sekolah lebih dulu.

Tapi ternyata sama saja.

Ketika Sakura iseng mengintip ke kelas Sasuke, Sakura bertemu dengan Suigetsu. Suigetsu mengatakan kalau hari ini Sasuke tidak masuk sekolah. Hal yang tidak biasanya dia lakukan. Suigetsu juga sudah menghubungi Sasuke, tapi dia tidak mengangkat ponselnya. Sakura kembali dibuat bingung olehnya. Apakah… Sakura harus mengatakan alasan Sasuke pada Suigetsu soal kakaknya Sasuke?

Tapi kalau Sakura memberitahunya tanpa izin dari Sasuke, itu kan lancang namanya. Lagipula ini masalah orang lain dan Sakura tidak berhak ikut campur ke dalamnya.

Tiga hari berlalu begitu saja tanpa kehadiran Sasuke.

Dan selama tiga hari itu, Sakura selalu menunggu setiap pagi di stasiun dimana mereka biasanya bertemu untuk pergi bersama-sama ke sekolah dan Sakura yang membawakan tasnya. Entah kenapa hanya rutinitas ini saja yang mendadak tidak bisa hilang.

Laki-laki itu terus membolos dari sekolah tanpa keterangan. Suigetsu sudah mencoba ke rumahnya bersama Karin dan Juugo, tapi ternyata rumahnya terus kosong. Selama ini juga ternyata Sasuke tinggal sendirian di sini. Ibunya juga sudah lama meninggal. Ayahnya juga tidak pernah pulang ke rumah lagi semenjak kakaknya menjadi atlit nasional itu.

Sakura hanya mendengar semua cerita itu dari Suigetsu saja. Karena Suigetsu berharap mungkin Sasuke akan menghubungi Sakura walaupun kemungkinannya sangat kecil.

"Sakura-san, hari ini kau ada waktu?"

Ketika bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, Sakura dan Ino sudah berencana untuk pergi nonton di bioskop karena ada film yang mereka ingin tonton bersama. Tapi begitu keluar dari kelas, ternyata Hyuuga Neji sudah menunggu di depan kelas Sakura. Jujur saja itu sangat mengagetkan.

"Senpai…? Eh?" gumam Sakura bingung.

Ino yang kelihatan bersemangat itu menyenggol lengan Sakura karena kakak kelas mereka yang populer ini secara mendadak sengaja menunggu Sakura di depan kelas.

"Ada apa Hyuuga Senpai? Mau pergi dengan Sakura ya?" tanya Ino lebih dulu.

"Oh, aku ingin meminta Sakura-san menemaniku hari ini. Maaf kalau mendadak seperti ini, tapi aku tidak punya pilihan lain. Apa… kau keberatan?"

"Uh, iya hari ini aku ada janji dengan—"

Ino langsung menyikut perut Sakura hingga membuat Sakura terkejut bukan main. Tentu saja Sakura langsung melotot ganas pada Ino yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Begitu, baiklah. Senpai boleh mengajaknya. Nah Sakura aku pergi kencan dulu ya!"

Ino segera mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepada Sakura dengan niat jahil kemudian pergi begitu saja. Sakura melongo melihat tingkah kekanakan Ino itu. Dia benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Kau sudah ada janji?" tanya Neji lagi karena melihat wajah bimbang Sakura.

"Sebenarnya ada sih, tapi sepertinya sudah dibatalkan. Oh ya, Senpai mau ditemani kemana?" tanya Sakura kemudian.

"Besok hari ulang tahun adik sepupuku. Dia sudah memintaku memberikan hadiah untuknya. Karena aku tidak begitu mengerti barang-barang milik perempuan, jadi… kupikir kau bisa membantuku."

"Hmm, hadiah ulang tahun. Baiklah, kita pergi sekarang?"

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan mengitari kawasan pejalan kaki di Tokyo ini bersama Hyuuga Neji ini membuat Sakura merasa sedikit salah tingkah. Sakura benar-benar tidak pernah pergi dengan laki-laki mana pun sebelum ini. Tentu saja dia akan merasa gugup dan canggung. Tapi Neji mengajaknya bicara dengan biasa saja supaya Sakura nyaman bersamanya. Neji ternyata seseorang yang bisa berbicara dengan cara menyenangkan meskipun tampaknya dia terlihat dingin dan pendiam.

Sakura dan Neji tiba di sebuah toko pernak pernik untuk ulang tahun.

"Senpai, adik sepupumu itu suka benda seperti apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Hm, aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi sepertinya dia suka apa saja."

"Mungkin ada sesuatu yang suka dipakainya? Gelang, kalung mungkin?"

"Dia tidak pernah mengenakan barang seperti itu. Ah, dia suka memakai pakaian tradisional sih."

"Pakaian tradisional? Kimono?"

"Iya, tapi agak berlebihan menghadiahkan kimono kan?"

Sakura diam untuk beberapa saat. Jika adik sepupunya itu tidak biasa mengenakan barang-barang seperti kalung atau gelang begitu, bukankah sebaiknya menghadiahkan sesuatu yang mungkin dipakainya saja?

Kimono memang sepertinya tidak mungkin sih. Tapi jika di musim panas seperti ini…

"Yukata? Bagaimana kalau yukata? Dia bisa mengenakannya musim panas ini kan?"

"Hm, boleh juga. Yukata."

Segera saja mereka mengubah haluan ke toko pakaian yang menjual yukata.

Neji dan Sakura tampak canggung memasuki toko yukata itu. Seorang wanita yang berumur pertengahan 40 tahun tampak bersemangat melayani kedatangan mereka berdua.

"Oh, mencari yukata ya? Bagaimana kalau yukata pasangan? Akhir-akhir ini sedang naik daun. Warnanya bisa disesuaikan supaya terlihat sama," jelas wanita penjaga toko itu.

Kontan saja Neji dan Sakura langsung sama-sama menyangkal dan berwajah malu juga gugup. Bahkan Sakura merasa wajahnya sekarang sudah sangat merah karena mendadak area wajahnya terasa panas.

"Bukan, hari ini kami hanya mencari yukata untuk perempuan saja," jelas Neji kemudian.

"Ah~ yukata perempuan. Baiklah, di sebelah sini. Yukata untuk Nona itu warnanya sangat banyak di sini yang cocok untuknya."

"Bukan untukku, tapi untuk adik sepupunya," jawab Sakura kemudian.

"Oh, begitu. Tuan beruntung sekali punya kekasih yang perhatian seperti ini, sampai menemani membelikan yukata untuk adik sepupu Tuan."

Lagi Neji dan Sakura saling berpandangan. Sakura kembali menundukkan kepalanya karena benar-benar sudah merasa malu bukan main. Astaga, apakah semua orang melihat mereka seperti itu?

"Eh, tolong yukatanya saja," potong Neji kemudian dengan nada tak enak.

Neji kemudian berjalan lebih dulu untuk mengikuti wanita penjaga toko itu. Sedangkan Sakura di belakangnya sudah nyaris pingsan saking malunya.

Grr! Awas saja Ino!

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Dengan ciri-ciri adik sepupunya yang sudah dijabarkan oleh Neji barusan, Sakura diminta untuk memilih warna yang sesuai untuknya. Akhirnya pilihan jatuh pada warna biru gelap dengan corak bunga-bunga berwarna cerah. Setelah selesai memilih hadiah itu, Neji menawarkan Sakura untuk minum dulu di kafe terdekat sebagai balasan untuk menemani Neji hari ini.

Mereka duduk berhadapan di meja yang pas bersebelahan dengan jendela kafe itu. Setelah memesan menuya, mereka diminta menunggu sebentar.

"Maaf sudah merepotkanmu hari ini," buka Neji.

"Tidak kok. Ini juga sebagai balasan karena waktu itu Senpai sudah menolongku…"

"Apakah kau tahu siapa yang menyuruhmu ke sana waktu itu?"

"Uh, itu… aku tidak tahu. Lagipula aku sudah tidak apa-apa. Aku juga tidak memikirkannya lagi."

"Kau baik sekali untuk tidak memperpanjang masalah itu. Padahal kau hampir tenggelam kalau saja aku tidak datang ke sana."

Sakura diam untuk beberapa saat. Sekarang itu bukan hal penting, ada yang jauh lebih penting di dalam kepalanya saat ini. Tapi sayangnya Sakura sama sekali tidak punya cara untuk…

"Sakura-san, kalau… tidak keberatan… apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu padamu?"

"Eh? Ya, ada apa?"

"Aku mendengar beberapa rumor soal kedekatanmu dengan… Uchiha Sasuke. Apakah kalian—"

"Tidak! Tidak kok! Kami tidak ada apa-apa," jawab Sakura dengan cepat.

Neji sempat terkejut dengan jawaban spontan Sakura yang langsung memotong kalimatnya itu. Ternyata gosipnya benar-benar menyebar dengan hebat. Tapi sepertinya belakangan ini tidak begitu lagi karena sejak Sasuke menghilang dari peredaran, Sakura juga tidak terlibat lagi dengannya.

"Benarkah? Ah~ begitu…"

"Itu hanya salah paham saja. Sebenarnya kami tidak sedekat itu. Mohon Senpai jangan salah paham," kata Sakura kemudian. Tentu saja, jika Senpainya ini berpikir yang tidak-tidak, bisa-bisa akan lebih banyak gosip beredar. Lebih baik membuatnya berpikir begitu daripada menjelaskan masalahnya. Itu jauh lebih rumit.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan salah paham. Kalau begitu, apa kau tengah dekat dengan seseorang?"

"Dekat dengan seseorang? Uhm, tidak begitu. Kenapa… Senpai menanyakan hal itu?"

"Berarti aku boleh meminta nomor ponsel atau alamat email-mu kan?"

"Eh?"

"Aku ingin punya teman mengobrol. Apa… kau tidak masalah dengan itu?"

Mendadak jantung Sakura berdebar cepat.

Apa ini…?

Bolehkah Sakura menyimpulkannya seperti itu? Apakah kata-kata Ino beberapa waktu lalu benar kalau Hyuuga Neji…

Ah! Mana mungkin begitu! Kebetulan? Tidak, ini sama sekali jauh dari kata kebetulan… lalu?

"Sakura-san?"

"Eh? Oh iya, boleh. Aku juga tidak punya teman mengobrol," sahut Sakura.

Mungkin… Hyuuga Neji memang bukan pilihan buruk. Setidaknya Sakura sudah memiliki seseorang yang boleh dipikirkannya untuk saat-saat seperti ini. Kapan lagi Sakura punya seorang laki-laki yang mau mengobrol dengannya?

Neji kemudian mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk mencatat nomor ponsel dan alamat email Sakura.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?"

Sakura baru saja akan memberikan nomor ponsel dan alamat email-nya pada Neji sampai suara yang tidak asing itu menginterupsi mereka berdua. Saat Sakura menoleh, mata Sakura serasa melompat keluar dan mulutnya menganga lebar saking terkejutnya.

"Hei! Kau darimana saja hah?!" amuk Sakura seraya berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Sekarang wajahnya memerah karena menahan marah pada sosok di hadapannya ini. Menghilang selama tiga hari dan muncul tiba-tiba seperti ini. Bagus sekali!

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, orang itu justru memandang sinis pada Neji yang masih bingung dengan keadaan di sekitarnya ini. Terlalu… aneh.

"Kau ikut aku sekarang," Sasuke kemudian menarik tangan Sakura begitu saja dan meninggalkan Neji.

Sakura bahkan tidak sempat mengucapkan salam apapun lagi pada Neji.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Argh! Lepaskan bodoh! Kenapa kau menarikku seperti ini?" kata Sakura gusar karena setelah menjauh dari kafe itu, sekarang mereka malah ada di trotoar jalan. Dirasa sudah cukup jauh dari tempat itu, akhirnya Sasuke melepaskan pegangannya di tangan Sakura.

"Ah, tenagamu besar sekali untuk ukuran perempuan!" gerutu Sasuke seraya meregangkan bahunya dimana tangannya tadi menarik Sakura.

"Apa?! Hei, apa yang kau lakukan selama tiga hari ini? Semua orang cemas padamu! Kau tidak dirumah, kau juga tidak mengangkat ponselmu! Apa yang terjadi padamu? Kau mau coba bunuh diri atau bagaimana?" cerocos Sakura.

"Diam sana! Akh! Bahuku jadi bertambah sakit sekarang…" geram Sasuke.

"Itukan salahmu sendiri! Tidak usah mengeluh soal bahumu lagi! Cederamu pasti sudah sembuh kan?!"

"Memangnya kau dokter? Tahu darimana kau kalau cederaku sudah sembuh?! Apa kau pikir karena aku melepaskan penyangga dan perbannya bahuku langsung sembuh, begitu?"

Sakura tertegun. Dirinya nyaris menangis.

Sasuke yang terakhir kali dilihatnya dan Sasuke yang sekarang berdiri di depannya ini sangat berbeda. Sakura baru menyadari kalau ternyata Sakura tidak suka melihat wajah sedih Sasuke ketika mengingat hal-hal menyakitkan untuknya itu. Sakura kemudian menunduk menyembunyikan matanya yang mendadak memanas dan perih.

"Hei, ada apa denganmu?" tanya Sasuke bingung melihat gadis berambut pink ini hanya diam saja setelah Sasuke memakinya begitu.

"Syukurlah… kalau kau baik-baik… saja…" lirih Sakura.

Setelah bisa mengendalikan dirinya, Sakura kemudian mengangkat wajahnya lagi sambil mengusap matanya yang nyaris banjir barusan.

"Jika kau ingin sendirian, paling tidak kabari seseorang supaya ada yang tahu mengenai keadaanmu. Jika kau tidak mau menghubungiku, kau masih punya teman-temanmu bukan? Suigetsu, Karin bahkan Juugo sangat cemas karena kau tidak mau dihubungi oleh mereka. Bukankah, sendirian justru lebih tidak enak?"

Sasuke pun diam mendengarkan kata-kata Sakura. Entah kenapa sepertinya kata-kata gadis itu mampu menyihirnya untuk memilih diam dan mendengarkannya dengan sungguh-sungguh. Karena Sakura mengatakan apa yang dipikirkannya dengan tulus.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Aku juga tidak melakukan hal bodoh. Yang justru melakukan hal bodoh itu adalah kau. Kenapa kau menungguku di stasiun kereta setiap pagi jika kau tahu aku tidak datang?"

Sakura terbelalak kaget.

"A-apa? Kau… tahu darimana? Tunggu, kau tahu tapi kau diam saja?! Hei!"

"Aku tidak tahu. Suigetsu yang memberitahuku."

Oh, mendadak rasa aneh itu memudar begitu saja ketika mendengar nama Suigetsu. Sialan.

Sakura baru saja merasa sedikit aneh ketika Sasuke tahu dirinya menunggu laki-laki itu setiap pagi.

"Sedang apa kau dengan laki-laki itu?" tanya Sasuke kemudian.

"Hah? Neji Senpai maksudmu?" ujar Sakura pula.

"Iya, kau sedang apa dengannya di sana?"

"Dia memintaku memilihkan kado untuk adik sepupunya. Setelah itu dia mengajakku minum di kafe itu dan—astaga! Aku lupa berpamitan padanya!"

"Hei, tidak usah kembali ke sana. Kau juga jangan melibatkan diri dengannya terlalu jauh!"

"Hah? Memangnya kenapa? Dia itu kakak kelas yang baik kok! Dia juga ramah dan populer. Apa alasannya aku tidak boleh dekat dengannya?!"

"Dia itu mantannya Karin."

Sakura terbelalak lagi. Kaget. Mendadak kaku. Apa?

"Hah? Aku tidak pernah dengar ini?" tentu saja, Ino juga tidak tahu!

Kalau Ino saja tidak tahu—yang notabene-nya hampir mengetahui semua gosip di sekolah—bagaimana mungkin Sakura bisa tahu?

"Tentu saja, mereka memang tidak memberitahu semua orang. Mereka diam-diam berkencan. Tapi putus setelah beberapa bulan. Makanya tidak usah dekat-dekat dengan playboy macam itu!"

"Hei, hanya karena dia mengencani satu gadis dan memutuskannya, kenapa kau berpikir dia playboy sih? Dia itu laki-laki baik tahu!" gerutu Sakura.

"Kenapa kau membelanya begitu hah? Kau suka padanya?"

"Kenapa kau marah-marah padaku sih?"

"Karena kau itu bodoh!"

Sakura benar-benar geram dengan orang ini. Mendadak muncul tapi dia sudah membuat rusuh seperti itu!

"Jadi itu alasanmu tidak suka aku dekat dengan Sakura-san."

Saat mereka berdua bertengkar karena itu, tiba-tiba Neji sudah muncul di antara mereka. Entah berapa kali Sakura harus terkejut hari ini. Sepertinya tiga hari yang dilaluinya dengan tenang itu sudah berakhir.

"Aku tidak bilang begitu," balas Sasuke dingin. Mulai lagi sikap menyebalkannya ini.

"Maaf Sakura-san, kalau aku tidak bilang apapun soal hubunganku dengan Karin sebelum ini," ujar Neji kemudian pada Sakura.

"Eh? Tidak! Tidak apa-apa kok. Lagipula… itu bukan urusanku sama sekali," sahut Sakura.

"Kalau begitu kau tidak masalah dengan hal itu kan?" lanjut Neji.

"Ya… aku sih—"

"Kau cari gadis lain saja untuk kau dekati. Gadis ini, selalu terbawa perasaan dan mudah salah paham. Kalau kau main-main dengannya, dia bisa saja bunuh diri!" sindir Sasuke.

Sakura sudah siap mengepalkan tinjunya untuk kemudian dilayangkan kepada Sasuke. Orang ini benar-benar…

"Aku tidak tahu kalau Sakura-san butuh izin darimu untuk dekat dengan seseorang?" ujar Neji.

"Senpai, sama sekali tidak begitu! Orang ini—"

"Tentu saja, dia itu tangan kananku. Jadi aku berhak membatasi dengan siapa tangan kananku boleh dekat. Dan kau bukan pilihan yang baik. Ah~, dia juga teman sekelasku dan rumahnya bersebelahan denganku. Jadi aku akan langsung tahu kalau kau main-main dengannya."

Sakura tidak percaya Sasuke akan mengatakan hal itu pada Neji. Itu kan kata-katanya yang dijadikan alasan dulu supaya Sasuke tidak menyindirnya soal pesuruh dan tangan kanan di depan Neji waktu latih tanding itu. Dan sekarang semuanya malah dia bongkar begitu saja!

"Kau tidak bisa melarangnya dengan alasan begitu. Lagipula, Sakura-san pasti punya pilihan sendiri. Bukan begitu?"

"Eh? Ya… aku…"

Sasuke kemudian memandang tajam ke arah Sakura untuk menghentikan kata-katanya. Sakura sama sekali tidak mengerti sikap aneh laki-laki ini. Maunya apa sih orang ini?

"Baiklah, untuk membuatnya adil, bagaimana kalau kita bertaruh saja?" usul Neji.

"Eh? Bertaruh?" ulang Sakura terkejut.

Sasuke tampak tak begitu tertarik. Tapi sepertinya dia masih mendengarkannya.

"Aku tahu kau baru saja sembuh dari cedera, tapi untuk membuatnya adil, aku akan memberikan waktu satu minggu sampai kondisimu benar-benar fit. Kita akan bertaruh berenang dengan jarak 100 meter dengan gaya bebas. Bukankah itu keahlianmu?"

Eh, berenang? Tapi bukankah bahu Sasuke…?

"Senpai, bahu Sasuke saat ini—"

"Tenang saja, dia tahu bahwa itu bukan keahlianku. Jadi aku membuatnya adil. Aku juga akan berlatih satu minggu ini supaya bisa mengalahkannya. Lagipula sepertinya cederanya itu tidak begitu berat. Kalau kau menolak, berarti kau tidak punya alasan untuk melarang Sakura-san lagi kan?"

"100 meter dan gaya bebas. Kau salah bertaruh seperti itu denganku," ujar Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu sampai jumpa satu minggu lagi."

Neji kemudian melambaikan tangannya ke arah Sakura setelah memutuskan pergi begitu saja. Apa-apaan barusan?

"Hei, katanya bahumu masih sakit?!" gerutu Sakura.

"Saat harga diriku diinjak begitu dan dia meremehkan aku karena cedera begini, kau pikir aku akan diam saja?"

"Jadi kau setuju bertaruh itu karena harga dirimu? Bukan masalah taruhannya?"

"Memangnya apalagi yang lebih penting dari harga diriku hah?"

Orang ini benar-benar harus diberi pelajaran!

"Kalau kau kalah aku akan senang sekali!" sindir Sakura.

"Kalau aku menang, kau akan jadi pesuruhku sampai tahun baru mendatang!"

"Hei! Kenapa kau seenaknya begitu?!"

"Oh, mulai besok kau akan menjadi tangan kananku juga asisten latihanku. Jadi jangan kabur!"

Sakura benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan orang ini.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

TBC

.

.

Hallo, akhirnya alasan Sasuke berhenti keluar juga yaa.

Sepertinya sih belum terlalu penting di chap ini, tapi mulai chap depan konfliknya akan muncul. Saya sih berharap gak bikin terlalu berat, tapi apa daya itu tergantung mood hehehe. Apakah ada yang senang dengan interaksi Neji-Sakura-Sasuke di sini?

Pasti semua terkejut ya kalau ternyata Neji itu mantannya Karin hehehe

Oke balas review dulu…

Zarachan : makasih udah review senpai… ini udah lanjut.

Chizuru Mey : makasih udah review senpai… ahaha iya ngaruh banget itu live actionnya. Heheh, saya sih rencananya gak begitu ingin bikin drama yang ribet banget di fic ini. Pengennya berjalan biasa seperti kehidupan anak SMA aja sih. Tapi tergantung mood juga seperti apa nanti jalannya cerita ini hehehe

Sami haruchi 2 : makasih udah review senpai… ahaha gak begitu kok, ini udah lanjut lagi hehehe

Sri334 : makasih udah review senpai… heheh iya memang temanya sih maunya gak terlalu berat, tergantung mood nulis nanti mau dibawa kemana. Pengennya fic ini ringan kayak cerita anak SMA biasa gitu hehehe

Kirara967 : makasih udah review senpai… ahaha belum mikir perasaan Sasu sih, masih yang biasa-biasa aja dan wajar-wajar aja hehehe. Tapi gak papa sih kalo kamu mikirnya gitu. Kan sesuai dengan imajinasi masing-masing yang membaca ehehe

Nasyaila : makasih udah review senpai… makasih semangatnya ehehe, sebenarnya saya belum masukin feel-feel tertarik gitu ke mereka. Tapi semuanya kan sesuai dengan imajinasi yang baca. Karena sebagai pembaca juga boleh kok membayangkan ide lain hehehehe

Yoshimura arai mager login : makasih udah review senpai… iya masih jadi perdebatan ini apakah Sasu mau renang lagi atau gak. Wah pengalaman ya sama sakitnya? Jadi penasaran gimana sakitnya… hehehe

Riri : makasih udah review senpai… iya ini udah lanjut

Guest : makasih udah review senpai… makasih udah suka, ini udah lanjut lagi hehehe

Mantika mochi : makasih udah review senpai… makasih udah penasaran heheh, ini udah berusaha untuk update terus kok hehehe

Shuu-kun : makasih udah review senpai… iya, keseluruhan plot ini sebenarnya ide awal dari Free. Saya suka banget cerita persahabatan di Free itu, makanya saya pengen aplikasiin ke ide shoujo gitu hehehe

Williewillydoo : makasih udah review senpai… ahaha pengennya gak sesederhana itu sih. Soalnya romance gak begitu diutamain di sini meskipun pasti ada romancenya hehehe

Makasih yang udah ngeluangin waktu buat fic saya.

Jaa Nee!


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola Minna. Ada yang bosen ketemu fic baru (lagi-lagi) saya? Semoga nggak ya.**

 **.**

 **DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **.**

 **RATE : T**

 **.**

 **Warning : OOC (banget), AU, Gaje, Misstypo (Nongol mulu), Gak karuan.**

 **.**

 **Attention : Fic ini hanyalah fiksi belaka. Apalagi terdapat kesamaan atau kemiripan situasi atau tokoh atau apapun itu dengan cerita lain dalam bentuk apapun itu, adalah tidak disengaja.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau terlambat!"

Sial.

Waktu Sakura berusaha menunggunya waktu itu, dia sama sekali tidak pernah muncul. Sekalinya Sakura tidak menunggunya, dia malah sudah membangunkan Sakura begitu pagi sampai Sakura merasa kepalanya pagi ini begitu sakit karena dibangunkan mendadak begitu. Sekarang dia sudah berdiri di stasiun seperti biasa.

"Harusnya kau menghubungi semalam kalau kau mau masuk sekolah tahu! Jangan membangunkanku mendadak begitu!" protes Sakura.

"Jangan banyak bicara, kita sudah hampir terlambat!"

Sasuke kemudian menyerahkan tasnya pada Sakura begitu saja kemudian masuk ke dalam keretanya. Orang ini benar-benar tidak bisa dipercaya sama sekali.

Di sepanjang perjalanan menuju sekolah, Sasuke tak berbicara sama sekali. Entah apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkannya. Tapi sepertinya Sasuke juga tidak mengatakan apapun lagi soal kakaknya itu. Sakura jadi penasaran, apa penyebab kakaknya bisa meninggal. Tapi kalau ditanyakan sekarang…

"Kau cerita dengan siapa mengenai kakakku?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba ketika mereka sudah turun dari kereta dan berjalan menuju sekolah.

"Eh? Tidak kok, aku tidak cerita pada siapa-siapa," jawab Sakura bingung.

"Benarkah? Baguslah kalau begitu."

Memangnya Sakura selancang itu?

Bahkan pada Ino saja Sakura tidak cerita. Ya untuk apa cerita sebenarnya kalau itu masalah pribadi orang lain. Lagipula Sakura mana boleh membicarakan masalah pribadi seperti itu dengan orang yang tidak bersangkutan. Mungkin saat itu Sasuke hanya tidak sengaja kelepasan bicara soal kakaknya. Mungkin pula, hari itu Sasuke mengalami banyak hal yang membuatnya sedih sehingga tanpa sadar dia membicarakan kakaknya.

Ada beberapa orang memang yang ketika mengalami depresi membicarakan masalahnya pada seseorang yang dia percayai meskipun itu masalah pribadi dan terlalu tabu untuk dibicarakan.

Eh?

Seseorang yang dia percayai?

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya sejenak ketika Sasuke terus berjalan di depannya.

Kenapa Sakura berpikir begitu? Tidak. Tidak mungkin.

Sasuke sadar ketika teman seperjalannya ini tidak ada di sampingnya. Begitu menoleh ke belakang, dia malah melihat Sakura yang terkejut ketika mata mereka saling bertemu. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang dipikirkan oleh gadis itu hingga membuatnya jadi aneh.

"Hei, kenapa kau malah melamun di sana?"

Tidak. Pasti tidak mungkin.

Pasti bukan seperti itu.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Seperti biasa setelah Sakura mengantar Sasuke ke kelasnya dan meletakkan tas Sasuke ke mejanya, barulah Sakura menuju kelasnya. Pemandangan hari ini kembali berubah menyebalkan, saat Sasuke pertama kali masuk kembali ke sekolah setelah sempat menghilang tiga hari. Baru tiga hari juga membolos tapi semuanya seperti kehilangan pahlawan saja. Semua anak perempuan yang mengidolakan Sasuke bahkan nyaris menangis melihat sang idol kembali masuk sekolah setelah lama tak terlihat.

Dan lagi-lagi Sakura mendapatkan pandangan membunuh karena pagi ini kembali Sakura berjalan tepat di sebelah Sasuke. Biar pun Sakura sudah menyangkal ratusan kali bahwa Sakura sama sekali tidak ada hubungan apapun dengan Sasuke, tapi namanya fakta di lapangan yang memperlihatkan bagaimaan Sakura bisa sedekat itu dengan Sasuke sudah membuat rumor yang tidak-tidak. Sekarang sih Sakura memang memilih untuk tidak mengambil pusing karena terlalu malas meladeni hal-hal konyol begitu.

Asal mereka tidak mengganggu Sakura saja sih.

"Kupikir kemarin ketika Neji Senpai mengajakmu pergi akan ada sesuatu di antara kalian. Tapi apa yang kulihat pagi ini?" sindir Ino ketika Sakura berhasil masuk ke dalam kelasnya sendiri setelah sepanjang koridor tadi semua anak perempuan dari berbagai kelas mengumpatnya kesal.

Begini rasanya kalau punya yang namanya 'haters'?

Sakura pikir yang seperti itu hanya dimiliki oleh artis atau orang terkenal saja. Ternyata untuk gadis biasa macam Sakura pun dia punya grup dari orang-orang yang membencinya menempel pada Sasuke. Heh, seperti Sakura saja yang mau menempel padanya.

"Ceritanya rumit Ino, aku bahkan sampai malas mengingatnya," gerutu Sakura setelah duduk di bangkunya.

"Kenapa si idol itu memutuskan sekolah lagi? Kupikir setelah dia lama menghilang dia tidak akan kembali lagi," ujar Ino kemudian.

"Aku benar-benar bersalah dengan Neji Senpai. Argh, bagaimana aku bisa menatapnya lagi sekarang?!"

"Eh? Memangnya ada apa? Apa yang terjadi antara kau dan Neji Senpai? Apakah ada hubungannya dengan Sasuke-kun juga?!" seru Ino bersemangat.

Baru saja Sakura kana menceritakan mengenai masalah kemarin, guru yang mengajar mereka sudah masuk ke kelasnya.

"Nanti saja ketika jam makan siang," ujar Sakura kemudian.

"Ugh! Kau membuatku penasaran saja!" gerutu Ino.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Sasuke, darimana saja kau selama tiga hari ini?" tanya Karin khawatir setelah memastikan itu benar-benar Sasuke yang masuk ke kelas mereka.

"Aku ingin menyendiri beberapa waktu. Maaf tidak membalas panggilan kalian," ujar Sasuke setelah duduk di kursinya kembali.

"Syukurlah kalau kau tidak apa-apa. Kami… hanya cemas padamu," lanjut Karin.

"Hum, apa kalian sudah berkencan?" timpal Suigetsu yang mengambil kursi tepat di depan meja Sasuke.

"Suigetsu! Jangan mulai lagi!" seru Karin yang mulai tidak suka ketika Suigetsu menyindir hubungan Sasuke dan Sakura belakangan ini.

"Karin, jam berapa klub selesai latihan?" tanya Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada buku yang telah dibukanya di atas mejanya itu.

"Eh, latihan klub sampai pukul enam sore. Ada apa?" jawab Karin.

"Sasuke… apa kau… mau latihan lagi?" tebak Suigetsu yang melihat gelagat dari Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya diam tanpa menjawab sepatah kata pun. Tapi jelas, bagi Suigetsu yang melihat itu sudah pasti ada sesuatu. Sasuke tidak pernah menanyakan sesuatu dengan asal. Jika dia menanyakan sesuatu pastilah ada yang akan dia lakukan setelahnya.

"Sasuke… apa kau… serius akan latihan lagi?" tanya Karin pula.

"Naa! Kau mau latihan? Kau mau ikut turnamen itu kan?! Kau pasti ikut kan?!" seru Suigetsu girang menyadari kemungkinan kecil itu.

"Sudah kukatakan aku tidak akan ikut turnamen apapun lagi. Jangan salah paham," jawab Sasuke akhirnya.

Seketika itu pula semangat Suigetsu yang tadinya menggebu karena mengetahui kemungkinan kecil itu bisa saja terjadi langsung pupus saat Sasuke mengatakan hal itu.

"Lalu untuk apa kau tanya kapan latihan klub berakhir hah?! Kau iseng saja?" gerutu Suigetsu.

Namun yang ditanya tetap diam sampai akhirnya guru yang mengajar pagi ini masuk ke kelas mereka.

Tingkah Sasuke akhir-akhir ini selain mencurigakan juga mengganggu sekali.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Ino langsung tersedak makanannya sendiri setelah Sakura menyelesaikan ceritanya. Sekarang ini mereka tengah memakan bekal masing-masing di kafetaria sekolah. Ino bahkan menyemburkan makanannya sedikit ke wajah Sakura.

"Kau ini jorok sekali," keluh Sakura sambil membersihkan wajahnya dengan tisu akibat dari kebodohan Yamanaka Ino itu.

Setelah minum dengan perlahan dan menghilangkan kesedakannya tadi, Ino akhirnya bisa menelan makanannya dengan benar dan menatap Sakura dengan serius.

"Wuah, kau bisa dijuluki Dewi Fortuna kalau semua orang tahu mengenai hal ini loh!" sindir Ino.

"Makanya kau diam saja. Kalau mulutmu itu ember aku akan segera menguncir mulutmu itu!" ancam Sakura.

"Semua gadis di sekolah ini pasti akan membunuhmu duluan karena kau mengambil dua laki-laki populer di sekolah ini tahu! Bagaimana mungkin mereka berdua mau bertaruh begitu hanya karena kau?! Aku juga ingin jadi gadis yang diperebutkan begitu!" rengek Ino.

"Dengar ya, aku sama sekali tidak diperebutkan! Bocah gila itu mau ikut taruhan ini karena soal harga dirinya! Tch, harga diri apanya? Dia bahkan melarikan diri dari tanggungjawabnya dengan alasan cedera konyol itu dan menjadikanku pesuruhnya!"

"Tapi serius, bukankah Sasuke-kun itu tidak mau berenang lagi kan? Kenapa tiba-tiba dia mau hanya karena Neji Senpai mengajaknya bertaruh begitu? Tidakkah kau merasa sesuatu yang bagaimana begitu? Ayolah, semua gadis akan berpikir seperti aku kan dalam kondisi begitu?"

"Semua gadis kecuali aku. Kau tidak memahami seperti apa Sasuke itu! Dia itu lebih mencintai dirinya sendiri ketimbang orang lain. Lagipula dia itu—"

Tidak, ada yang Sasuke lebih cintai daripada dirinya sendiri. Kakaknya.

Sasuke begitu kehilangan kakaknya hingga membuatnya begitu depresi karena kehilangan alasan untuk terus bertahan. Sekarang tidak ada apapun yang bisa membuatnya kembali bersemangat apapun yang terjadi. Bahkan meninggalkan sesuatu yang membuat kedua kakak beradik itu tetap terhubung meskipun terpisah seperti itu.

"Lagipula… apa?" tanya Ino tak sabar.

"Tidak, lupakan saja. Oh ya, festival sekolah akan diadakan bulan depan bukan?"

"Hum, besok kelas kita akan mengadakan rapatnya untuk tema kelas saat festival nanti. Kau akan ikut kan?"

"Tentu saja. Enaknya kita buat apa ya?"

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Masih ada waktu sampai bel masuk untuk jam berikutnya berbunyi lagi. Tapi Ino dan Sakura sudah menyelesaikan makan siangnya dan bersiap untuk kembali lagi ke kelas. Setelah ini adalah pelajaran yang membuat kepala mereka akan pusing setengah mati. Kenapa juga pelajaran yang menguras otak macam Matematika harus dimulai setelah makan siang? Itu kan jam-jam yang rentan akan kelelahan hingga menyebabkan mata berat karena mengantuk?

Ino bahkan sampai menyumpah serapah pada siapa saja yang membuat jadwal pelajaran kelas mereka jadi begitu menyedihkan.

"Sakura-chan~~~"

Dari jauh, Sakura terbelalak kaget karena melihat Suigetsu sudah berdiri di dinding tepat sebelah pintu kelasnya. Laki-laki bergigi menyeramkan itu melambai pelan ke arahnya bermaksud menyuruh Sakura segera menyusulnya. Ino bahkan terkejut melihatnya ada di depan kelas mereka pula.

Ada apa lagi dengan orang itu?

Mau tak mau, akhirnya Sakura melajukan kakinya untuk tiba di tempat Suigetsu. Lagipula mau pergi juga kemana? Ini sudah di kelasnya sendiri. Orang ini tahu saja untuk menemukan Sakura dimana pun. Apakah tidak ada kegiatan lain untuk orang ini selain usil dengan Sakura? Padahal tiga hari Sasuke menghilang itu, Suigetsu bahkan tidak menunjukkan batang hidungnya sama sekali di depan Sakura. Bahkan Sakura sempat lupa kalau laki-laki yang awal bertemu dengannya ini membuat Sakura kesal bukan main.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kau disuruh Sasuke-kun lagi?" tanya Sakura dengan nada dingin.

"Tidak, ini murni keinginanku sendiri. Aku juga sudah rindu sekali padamu," goda Suigetsu.

"Seperti aku percaya saja padamu," geram Sakura.

"Kau tidak mungkin iseng kemari kan? Pasti kau punya maksud terselubung dengan Sakura," timpal Ino.

"Yaa~~ sebenarnya bukan maksud terselubung sih. Lebih kepada rasa ingin tahu. Katakan padaku, apakah kau bertemu dengan Sasuke kemarin?"

Sakura diam mematung. Lebih kepada terkejut sebenarnya. Tiba-tiba pula jantungnya berdegup keras. Bukan karena perasaan aneh. Saat ini Sakura sangat gugup untuk menjelaskan situasinya. Jika Suigetsu tahu kalau Ketua Klub mereka dan Sasuke melakukan taruhan konyol yang mengharuskan Sasuke berenang lagi untuk alasan bodoh, Suigetsu pasti akan membunuh Sakura saat ini juga.

"T-tidak kok!" jawab Sakura sedikit terbata karena gugup.

"Benarkah? Aku jadi semakin curiga. Pasti ada hubungannya denganmu kalau begitu! Kalau aku tahu sesuatu dari orang lain dan kau tahu masalah itu, aku akan mengganggumu seumur hidupmu!" ancam Suigetsu.

"Hei! Yang benar saja! Memangnya kesalahan apa yang kulakukan sampai kau mau menggangguku seumur hidup begitu?!" pekik Sakura tak terima.

"Makanya katakan padaku yang sebenarnya supaya aku tidak penasaran!" balas Suigetsu pula.

"Sudah… katakan saja kalau Sasuke-kun dan Neji—"

Sakura langsung berteriak nyaring dan membekap mulut Ino secepat mungkin. Berharap Suigetsu tidak akan mendengarkan nama Hyuuga Neji keluar dari mulut ember Ino ini. Kenapa pula dia mau memberitahukan masalah tabu itu pada orang seperti Suigetsu ini?!

"Hei, kau jangan bicara apapun lagi kalau kau temanku!" bisik Sakura sembari mendorong Ino masuk ke kelas mereka.

Ino tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi saat Sakura dengan ganas mendorong Ino masuk, kemudian menutup pintu kelas mereka dan menempatkan Sakura tepat di depan pintu kelasnya untuk mengganjal pintu itu supaya tidak terbuka oleh siapapun.

"Neji… apa barusan gadis itu mengatakan nama Ketua Klub kami?" tebak Suigetsu.

Sialan, telinganya tajam benar!

"Tidak kok! Bukan Ketua Klub kalian! Pokoknya ini sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya denganku! Dan kau! Kenapa kau usil sekali sih memberitahu soal aku yang menunggu Sasuke di stasiun kereta saat dia tidak masuk? Itu benar-benar memalukan tahu!"

"Hah? Kau ini bicara apa? Memangnya kapan aku bicara dengan Sasuke? Dia bahkan tidak pernah mengangkat telepon dariku. Dan lagi, kenapa kau malah menunggu dia di stasiun kereta kalau dia sendiri tidak datang? Bodoh!" ejek Suigetsu.

Eh?

"Hah? Kau… tidak memberitahunya?"

"Kau benar-benar bertemu dengannya kemarin kan?! Katakan padaku apa yang kalian rencanakan sebenarnya?"

"Pokoknya tidak ada hubungannya denganku! Kalau kau mau tahu, cari tahu sendiri sana!"

"Hei, aku kemari karena Sasuke tidak mau bilang!"

"Ah! Masa bodoh! Itu bukan urusanku! Sudah sana pergi!"

Sakura kemudian mendorong Suigetsu untuk pergi menjauh dari kelasnya juga sebelum kepalanya yang penuh dengan pertanyaan bodoh ini membuatnya gila.

Sasuke tidak pernah mengangkat telepon dari Suigetsu. Tapi kenapa kemarin dia mengatakan kalau Suigetsu yang memberitahu Sasuke soal Sakura yang menunggu di stasiun kereta itu?

Dan lagi… itu benar.

Bagaimana Suigetsu tahu Sakura ada di stasiun kereta padahal rute rumah mereka ke sekolah itu berbeda?

Orang itu… semakin mencurigakan…

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Begitu bel pulang berbunyi, Sakura buru-buru membereskan mejanya untuk segera keluar. Hari ini adalah tugasnya untuk piket sekolah. Kalau dia tidak bergegas nanti Pangeran satu itu akan mengoceh padanya karena terlambat. Padahal ini sepenuhnya tanggungjawab Sakura sih. Ah! Kenapa lagi-lagi soal tanggungjawab! Sekarang kata-kata itu terdengar menyebalkan!

Sakura sudah mengirim pesan pada Sasuke kalau dia sedang piket sekolah jadi dia meminta Sasuke menunggunya sebentar. Sepertinya laki-laki itu tidak begitu peduli karena tidak ada balasan darinya.

Setelah selesai piket sekolahnya, Sakura menaruh peralatan bersih-bersih itu ke loker penyimpanan. Setelah ini dia harus menemui Sasuke yang menunggunya. Dan entah dimana laki-laki itu akan menunggunya. Ini sih, rasanya bukan seperti tengah ditunggu oleh seseorang yang menunggu untuk kencan. Lebih kepada seseorang yang menunggu Sakura untuk membayar hutang!

"Sakura-san."

Begitu selesai menaruh barang bawaannya, Sakura terkejut karena Neji sudah berdiri di belakangnya.

"Oh, Senpai!" sapa Sakura gugup.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Eh? I-iya, aku baik-baik saja. Senpai…?"

"Hm, ada latihan klub hari ini. Tapi tenang saja, aku akan berlatih setelah klub selesai hari ini. Aku tidak akan kalah dengan Uchiha Sasuke."

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya. Sesaat entah mengapa dadanya berdebar dengan misterius. Seseorang… seseorang seperti tengah berharap padanya. Seseorang berusaha untuknya. Bolehkah Sakura berpikir begitu?

"Dan… maaf kalau aku tidak memberitahu soal mantan-ku denganmu. Karena kupikir tidak akan ada yang tahu dan itu sudah masa lalu jadi—''

"A-aku sama sekali tidak keberatan. Lagipula… itu adalah masa lalu Senpai yang tidak berhak untuk aku ketahui. Tolong jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Aku sama sekali tidak terganggu."

"Kau benar-benar gadis yang baik. Baiklah kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu. Sampai nanti."

"Yaa, sampai nanti…"

Hyuuga Neji kemudian melambaikan tangannya singkat pada Sakura. Namun Sakura hanya bisa menatap dari jauh kepergian senpainya itu. Hh, apa yang harus Sakura katakan sekarang?

Baru saja Sakura akan berlalu, dirinya terkejut karena tak jauh dari setelah Neji pergi tadi, laki-laki itu langsung berbalik lagi dan mempercepat langkahnya untuk menyusul Sakura. Tak sampai hitungan detik, sekarang kakak kelasnya itu sudah ada di hadapan Sakura lagi.

"Eh? Senpai… ada apa?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Aku lupa. Aku lupa minta alamat email dan nomor ponselmu. Bukankah kemarin kita belum saling memberitahu? Kalau sekarang tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Oh, tidak apa-apa. Tunggu sebentar."

Di saat yang sama Neji mengeluarkan ponselnya juga bersamaan dengan Sakura. Mereka kemudian saling menukar nomor ponsel dan alamat email.

"Terima kasih, kalau begitu aku akan benar-benar pergi kali ini."

Astaga…

Apa Sakura boleh pingsan sekarang?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Lama sekali!"

Rona kemerahan dan wajah bahagia Sakura barusan langsung mendadak lenyap ketika mendengar suara itu. Dia benar-benar hebat dalam menghancurkan mimpi orang lain.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sampai membuatku menunggu selama ini?!" bentak Sasuke tak sabar.

"Maafkan aku. Mau bagaimana lagi, tugasnya memang banyak!" elak Sakura.

"Sudahlah, aku sedang malas berdebat. Bawa ini, kita pergi sekarang."

"Eh? Kita mau kemana? Bukankah katanya kau mau latihan? Sekarang klub-mu sedang latihan. Kau mau… latihan dimana?"

"Di tempat istimewa!"

Sakura terbelalak kaget melihat Suigetsu tiba-tiba muncul entah darimana.

"K-kenapa ada dia di sini?" gumam Sakura panik.

"Sasuke ingin latihan di tempat yang tenang dan sepi. Karena aku tahu tempatnya dia mengijinkan aku ikut. Keberatan?"

"Kalau begitu kau tidak perlu aku kan?!" geram Sakura.

Sudah ada asisten lain masih juga menyulitkan Sakura!

"Kau mau lari dari tanggungjawab? Kata siapa aku tidak perlu kau? Kau berharap siapa yang akan membawakan tas ku?" kata Sasuke pula.

Kenapa rasanya kebahagiaan yang dirasakan Sakura begitu singkat terasa jika sudah bertemu dengan laki-laki Uchiha ini?

Entah kemana Suigetsu membawa mereka berdua sekarang. Ketika keluar dari gerbang sekolah, mereka menuju stasiun kereta yang cukup asing. Kereta itu juga tidak begitu banyak orang. Sakura dan Sasuke duduk berseberangan dan Suigetsu malah memilih duduk di sebelah Sakura. Tentu saja situasi itu cukup aneh dan tidak enak. Suigetsu sempat mengatakan kalau dia tahu apa yang terjadi sehingga Sasuke mau melakukan latihan berenang lagi. Sepertinya Suigetsu hanya tahu kalau Sasuke bertaruh sesuatu dengan Ketua Klub mereka. Tapi Suigetsu tidak tahu apa mereka pertaruhkan.

Entah darimana dia tahu tapi sepertinya dari Sasuke langsung. Suigetsu itu kan tipe pemaksa yang rasa ingin tahunya terlalu besar. Dia akan melakukan apa saja untuk mendapatkan keinginannya. Dan sepertinya Sakura bisa menebak apa yang membuat Suigetsu mengetahui hal ini. Pasti Sasuke memberitahunya dengan imbalan tempat latihan mereka ini.

Perjalanannya cukup jauh, memerlukan waktu setengah jam dengan kereta untuk tiba di tempat ini. Ketika sampai, ternyata mereka tiba di sebuah kolam renang indoor yang cukup besar namun sepi. Katanya bangunan yang terdapat kolam renang di sini digunakan untuk latihan gabungan beberapa sekolah jika liburan musim panas. Tapi karena ini belum masuk liburan musim panas, jadi hanya beberapa warga dekat sini yang memanfaatkannya. Sayangnya hari ini tidak ada yang datang ke sana. Tempatnya juga benar-benar sepi dan tenang. Sesuai dengan keinginan Sasuke.

Setelah mereka masuk ke dalam arena kolam renangnya, Sasuke langsung memilih masuk ke dalam ruang ganti. Suigetsu dan Sakura menunggu di tepi kolam renang karena mereka tidak memilih untuk ikut berenang.

"Hei… apa… manajer kalian tidak tahu ini?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba saat mereka menunggu Sasuke berganti pakaian.

"Maksudmu Karin? Dia tidak boleh meninggalkan klub jika ada latihan. Lagipula, Sasuke dan aku tidak memberitahu dia kami akan pergi kemari," jelas Suigetsu.

"Lalu kau? Bukankah kau anggota klub? Kenapa kau kabur?"

"Aku ini anggota klub yang fleksibel. Aku akan datang jika dibutuhkan. Jika hanya latihan biasa kenapa aku harus datang?"

"Wah~ enak sekali jadi dirimu?"

"Hm, yang enak itu kau! Aku jadi penasaran apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara kau, Sasuke dan Ketua Klub? Kalian benar-benar bertemu kemarin?"

Sakura langsung diam. Jika diteruskan pembicaraan ini akan berakibat fatal dan berbahaya!

"Hh~ jika aku tidak memaksa Sasuke tadi, aku tidak akan tahu soal ini. Sepertinya ini akan berubah menyenangkan. Jauh lebih menyenangkan daripada melihatnya bertaruh dengan Menma atau melihatnya ikut turnamen!"

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengatakan hal itu?"

"Ketua Klub kami itu, lebih menguasai gaya punggung. Dia tidak bisa bernapas di dalam air terlalu lama dengan gaya bebas. Jika kau bertaruh dengannya menggunakan gaya punggung, Sasuke pasti akan kalah karena cederanya ini."

Jadi itu sebabnya Neji mengatakan kalau dia akan berlatih juga. Pasti sulit rasanya melakukan sesuatu yang tidak begitu kita kuasai.

"Dan lagi, ini bertambah menyenangkan melihat musuh lama kembali bertanding setelah sekian lama."

Musuh lama?

"Tutup mulutmu!"

Sasuke ternyata sudah selesai berganti pakaian dan melempar handuknya dengan keras ke arah kepala Suigetsu. Sekarang Sasuke sudah mengenakan celana renang pendek sampai batas lututnya bersama dengan topi _cap_ untuk kepala. Dia tidak mengenakan—

Sakura langsung memalingkan wajahnya.

Astaga! Laki-laki itu?!

Sekarang tidak ada alasan untuk menyangkal bahwa Sasuke itu sebenarnya memang cocok untuk jadi idola sekolah dan laki-laki paling populer.

Kenapa dia bisa memiliki bentuk tubuh yang begitu bagus untuk ukuran anak SMA? Benarkah dia anak SMA?

Otot perutnya terlihat begitu sempurna. Sasuke memang laki-laki yang bertubuh berisi, tidak terlalu kurus, tidak juga gemuk. Tubuhnya pas dengan bentuk ototnya yang bagus. Ditambah lagi dia punya kulit putih pucat seperti porselin. Sakura hanya tidak menyangka jika seseorang yang rajin berenang macam Sasuke bisa punya bentuk tubuh sempurna begitu. Apa semua atlit renang punya tubuh macam itu?

"Hei, kenapa kau memalingkan wajahmu begitu?" sindir Sasuke.

"Ah~ dia kagum dengan bentuk tubuhmu Sasuke~" goda Suigetsu.

"Sembarangan! Aku… aku hanya… hei, ini pertama kalinya aku melihat seorang laki-laki setengah telanjang begitu! Aku ini seorang gadis! Jadi wajar saja kalau aku… malu," suara Sakura kian mengecil di akhir katanya.

Kalau dia bicara lebih banyak lagi soal bentuk tubuh Sasuke, Sakura pasti akan ketahuan!

Ketahuan karena ternyata Sakura semakin mengagumi orang ini. Tidak! Bentuk tubuhnya saja! Bukan orangnya dengan berbagai sifat kejamnya itu!

"Aku akan mulai pemanasan," ujar Sasuke.

"Oke!" sahut Suigetsu.

Setelah Sasuke agak menjauh, diam-diam Sakura kembali melirik ke arah mana laki-laki itu pergi. Sasuke memulai pemanasannya. Dia mulai menggerakan anggota badannya dengan ringan terutama leher, kaki dan tangannya. Tapi begitu akan mengangkat tangan kanannya, Sasuke sempat mengeluh sedikit.

"Sasuke, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Suigetsu khawatir seraya mendekati temannya itu.

Sakura juga reflek mendekat meski tidak bisa tepat berdiri di samping Sasuke seperti yang Suigetsu lakukan sekarang.

"Tidak apa-apa, mungkin karena aku tidak begitu banyak menggunakan tangan kananku sekarang."

"Jangan memaksakan diri. Kalau masih sakit, jangan lakukan sekarang," ujar Suigetsu pula.

"Tenang saja, jika terbiasa tidak akan sakit lagi."

Sakura sempat ragu dengan kata-kata Sasuke saat itu. Dia terlihat sedikit kesulitan setiap kali akan menggerakan tangan dan bahu kanannya. Pasti masih sakit. Mana mungkin dia langsung sembuh begitu saja.

Setelah dirasa cukup pemanasannya, Sasuke berdiri di tepi kolam renang. Sedikit ragu ketika menatap kumpulan air di hadapannya itu. Namun entah apa yang dipikirkannya, Sasuke perlahan-lahan menurunkan kedua kakinya untuk masuk ke sana setelah memakai kacamata renangnya. Sasuke belum melakukan apapun walau dirinya sudah sepenuhnya berada di dalam air. Sakura masih memandanginya dengan raut cemas dan khawatir.

Agak lama berpikir, akhirnya Sasuke mulai menundukkan punggungnya untuk mulai menyelam ke dalam air dan menggerakkan kedua tangannya untuk mulai berenang. Tapi belum juga sejengkal Sasuke bergerak, dirinya kembali muncul ke permukaan air dan memegangi bahunya.

"Sasuke!" panggil Suigetsu.

Suigetsu segera mendekat ke pinggir kolam renang untuk menghampiri Sasuke.

"Sepertinya tubuhku sudah kelewat manja," kata Sasuke setengah tertawa.

"Hei, kalau benar-benar masih sakit kau tidak perlu melakukannya. Ini juga bukan masalah penting kan? Tubuhmu jauh lebih penting," nasihat Suigetsu lagi.

"Kenapa kau jadi ikut cerewet begitu? Aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya sudah lama tidak latihan," balas Sasuke.

Tanpa mendengarkan Suigetsu lebih jauh lagi, Sasuke kembali masuk ke dalam air. Kali ini dirinya bertahan cukup lama hingga mencapai seberang dinding kolam. Sasuke sempat beristirahat sebentar seraya merenggangkan kembali otot bahunya.

Setelah cukup, Sasuke kembali masuk ke dalam air lagi. Kini dia mulai terbiasa menggerakan bahu dan tangannya.

Benar. Wajar kalau Sasuke diidolakan dan sangat populer. Dia benar-benar bergerak di dalam air begitu indah. Gerakannya begitu perlahan namun pasti. Dia bisa bergerak cepat tanpa perlu banyak gerakan percuma. Jadi seperti ini, sosok Uchiha Sasuke di dalam air.

Benar-benar membuat orang lain terpesona.

Eh?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Suigetsu tidak datang latihan lagi?" tanya Neji pada Karin ketika mengecek anggota klub-nya satu per satu. Anak satu itu memang terkenal paling malas ikut latihan. Satu-satunya orang yang dapat membujuknya masuk latihan hanya Sasuke seorang. Dulu Sasuke memang sangat rajin latihan, bahkan di awal masuk klub. Tapi semenjak insiden cedera-nya dan deklarasi dirinya untuk berhenti dari klub dan menolak ikut turnamen apapun juga beasiswa yang penting itu, Sasuke jadi tidak pernah datang lagi.

"Dia sakit perut," jawab Karin singkat.

"Dia pikir alasan seperti itu akan diterima?" kata Neji dengan nada dingin.

"Aku cuma menerima pesannya."

Karin kemudian berlalu untuk menyerahkan daftar hadir anggota klub kepada Coach Kakashi yang sebentar lagi akan tiba di tempat latihan hari ini. Karin memang tidak diijinkan pergi ketika klub tengah melakukan latihan seperti ini. Sebenarnya Karin sempat melihat Suigetsu dan Sasuke yang sama-sama keluar dari kelas. Tampaknya mereka berdua akan pergi bersama karena Suigetsu begitu bersemangat pergi bersama Sasuke. Juugo juga tidak bisa menemani karena klub judo-nya hari ini ada latih tanding dengan sekolah lain sebelum turnamen mereka mendatang.

"Karin," panggil Neji sebelum Karin benar-benar menjauh darinya.

Karin hanya berbalik dan menoleh ke arah Neji.

"Ada apa, Ketua?" jawab Karin.

"Apa kau tahu siapa Haruno Sakura itu?"

"Haruno Sakura?" ulang Karin.

Jika Haruno Sakura yang ditanyakan oleh Neji adalah gadis berambut pink yang terus menempel pada Sasuke yang itu, maka jawabannya…

"Yang satu kelas dan berdekatan rumah dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Kau mengenalnya?"

Neji tahu sejak awal Karin, Sasuke dan Suigetsu masuk ke klub ini kalau mereka bertiga dekat dan selalu satu kelas sejak awal masuk sekolah.

"Jika Haruno Sakura yang Ketua tanya adalah gadis yang menjadi tangan kanan Sasuke beberapa saat ini, ya aku mengenalnya. Tapi mereka tidak satu kelas dan berdekatan rumah."

Apa?

"Kau… yakin mereka tidak sekelas dan berdekatan rumah?" ulang Neji.

"Tentu saja. Bukankah aku satu kelas dengan Sasuke? Kalau Ketua tidak percaya, silahkan tanyakan pada Suigetsu nanti."

Selesai mengatakan hal itu, Karin kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Neji yang masih dalam kebingungan.

Jika benar begitu kenapa mereka…?

Apa maksudnya itu?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Sasuke baru sanggup melakukan satu kali putaran, yakni bolak balik dari satu dinding ke dinding lainnya dan kembali lagi ke dinding pertama. Sepertinya bahunya benar-benar belum bisa mentolerir latihan keras yang biasa dilakukan oleh Sasuke.

Menyadari batas dirinya, Sasuke kemudian naik ke bibir kolam untuk istirahat sejenak sebelum memulainya lagi. Sasuke melepaskan kacamatanya dan topi _cap-_ nya itu.

"Jangan terlalu memaksa, kau bisa mencederai bahumu lagi loh," sindir Suigetsu.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Ini belum seberapa."

"Apanya yang belum seberapa?!"

Sasuke terkejut ketika mendengar suara gadis itu bersamaan dengan sebuah handuk yang mendarat tepat di atas kepalanya. Haruno Sakura berdiri di sebelahnya dengan wajah cemas bukan main. Sepertinya gadis berambut pink itu menyadari kondisi Sasuke sekarang. Atau mungkin dia baru mau mengakui kondisi Sasuke yang sebenarnya.

"Hei, memangnya kau tidak bisa memberikan handuk ini dengan lebih sopan?" gerutu Sasuke.

"Bahumu itu baru saja mau sembuh. Kalau kau lakukan latihan seperti ini… bisa-bisa bahumu… bagaimana kalau berhenti saja?" kata Sakura dengan nada perlahan.

"Aku tidak akan berhenti begitu saja dengan apa yang sudah kumulai."

"Kesehatanmu jauh lebih penting! Suigetsu benar, ini sama sekali bukan hal penting. Jadi tolong hentikan saja…" pinta Sakura lagi dengan nada memelasnya. Dia berharap Sasuke mau mendengarkannya kali ini.

Sakura sudah cukup melihat usaha Sasuke hari ini yang benar-benar berat. Bukan hal mudah untuk kembali beraktifitas seberat ini setelah baru saja sembuh dari cedera. Dan sejujurnya Sasuke sama sekali belum sembuh. Dia hanya berusaha untuk tetap terlihat sehat walaupun dengan kemampuannya yang terbatas.

Sasuke kemudian berdiri dari posisinya yang duduk di pinggir kolam renang dan berhadapan langsung dengan Sakura selagi mengeringkan rambutnya yang sedikit basah.

"Kau tidak percaya padaku?" tanya Sasuke.

"Masalahnya bukan percaya atau tidak, tapi—"

"Kalau begitu tidak ada alasan untuk berhenti. Jika kau tidak percaya aku bisa melakukannya maka lihatlah sampai selesai. Aku tidak selemah yang kau pikirkan itu. Kalau kau pikir sebuah cedera kecil seperti ini bisa melumpuhkanku kau salah besar."

"Sasuke—"

"Aku memang pernah bilang tidak mau lagi berenang. Tapi bukan karena aku tidak bisa melakukannya lagi. Aku tidak mau lagi berenang karena alasan yang sudah kukatakan padamu. Jadi ini… bukan termasuk dalam alasanku untuk tidak mau berenang lagi."

Sakura kemudian tertunduk diam. Alasan itu memang terlalu menyakitkan untuk diingat. Tapi tetap saja jika Sasuke melakukan ini…

"Karena bahuku masih sedikit sakit, aku akan berhenti setelah dua putaran lagi."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Sasuke kemudian menyampirkan handuk yang dipakainya tadi ke bahu Sakura. Begitu Sakura berbalik, laki-laki itu sudah kembali masuk ke dalam kolam dan memakai kacamata renangnya lagi. Dia benar-benar keras kepala…

Suigetsu kemudian hanya menatap dari tempat duduknya dengan kelakuan dua orang itu.

Sepertinya benar ada sesuatu yang aneh di sini.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Pagi ini, Sakura sudah tiba di stasiun kereta.

Ternyata sudah ada Sasuke yang menunggu kereta menuju sekolah mereka sembari melakukan gerakan-gerakan kecil untuk merenggangkan otot tangan dan bahunya. Segera saja Sakura menghampirinya dan bermaksud mengambil tas Sasuke seperti kebiasaannya. Tapi kemudian laki-laki itu hanya berlalu menuju kereta yang sudah terbuka pintunya untuk menuju sekolahnya. Sekali lagi Sakura melongo melihatnya. Menyadari Sakura yang masih tertinggal, Sasuke berbalik dan menyuruh Sakura menyusulnya dengan gerakan matanya.

Sakura baru sadar ketika pintu kereta akan segera tertutup dan dengan cepat berlari sebelum benar-benar tertinggal.

Ada apa dengannya pagi ini? Apa dia salah makan?

Mereka tak berbicara apapun sepanjang jalan menuju sekolah. Dan ketika masuk gedung kelas, Sasuke hanya berjalan menuju kelasnya sendiri yang memang berlawanan arah dari kelas Sakura.

Saat istirahat siang juga, ketika Sakura dan Ino melewati kelas Sasuke, dari jendela kelasnya, Sakura bisa mengintip kalau laki-laki berambut gelap itu tampak menyalin sesuatu di atas mejanya dengan ditemani oleh Karin.

Apa? Dia menggunakan tangan kanannya?!

Ino juga terkejut karena melihat adegan itu. Bahkan Ino bertanya kenapa Sasuke tidak menyuruh Sakura seperti biasa untuk menyalin bukunya?

Ketika pulang sekolah, Suigetsu menjemput Sakura di kelasnya untuk ikut dengannya. Sakura juga menceritakan bagian saat Sasuke memulai lagi latihan renangnya, namun bukan di klub sekolah mereka. Jadi ketika Suigetsu datang untuk menjemput Sakura, Ino tak banyak bertanya dan langsung pergi duluan.

Sekarang rutinitas Sakura sepulang sekolah adalah pergi menemani Suigetsu dan Sasuke berlatih. Rupanya laki-laki bergigi menyeramkan itu juga ikut latihan bersama Sasuke di tempat ini. Tapi sayang, melihat Suigetsu menggunakan celana renangnya yang sampai ke pergelangan kaki dan bertelanjang dada itu sama sekali tidak menarik minat Sakura. Tubuh Suigetsu terlihat lebih kurus dari Sasuke dan sama sekali tidak berisi walaupun sama-sama berkulit pucat.

Sasuke mulai sedikit lancar dengan gerakannya di dalam air. Dia sudah bisa melakukan dua putaran penuh tanpa berhenti meskipun harus istirahat cukup lama setelah putaran itu karena bahunya. Tapi itu sudah menjadi kemajuan pesat. Sasuke benar-benar hebat dalam meng- _handle_ urusan tubuhnya.

Entah mengapa, Sakura terlihat senang melihat perubahan latihan Sasuke. Dia memang berubah jauh lebih tenang jika berada di dalam air. Bersama Suigetsu yang menemaninya berenang, Sasuke terlihat lebih baik. Seakan-akan beban yang dialaminya selama ini terangkat begitu mudah. Rasanya Sakura ingin Sasuke melupakan segala penyebab kesedihannya selama ini. Jika mungkin ada yang Sakura bisa lakukan untuk bisa melihat Sasuke seperti ini terus, Sakura pasti akan melakukan apa saja.

Karena ternyata, Sasuke yang seperti ini… terlihat jauh lebih manusiawi.

Tiga hari mereka melakukan latihan diam-diam begini, dan kemudian di hari keempat, Neji menyergap Suigetsu di koridor kelas yang baru keluar dari kelas duluan karena akan menjemput Sakura seperti biasa. Memang selama ini seperti itu karena Sasuke akan menunggu di tempat lain dan Suigetsu ingin kabur dari latihan klub. Dia juga sudah membujuk Karin mati-matian untuk tidak ikut latihan dengan mentraktir Karin makan siang selama Suigetsu memilih untuk kabur.

Sepertinya Karin belum tahu kalau Suigetsu dan Sasuke latihan diam-diam di tempat lain karena dua orang ini sama sekali tidak bicara apapun soal latihan mereka. Yang Karin tahu, Sasuke hanya segera pulang ke rumahnya setelah selesai sekolah dan Suigetsu yang kabur begitu saja begitu bel berbunyi. Apalagi Karin yang langsung ke klub begitu pulang sekolah. Klub berlatih serius untuk menghadapi turnamen musim panas yang sebentar lagi akan diadakan.

Tapi hari ini, Neji sudah bosan mendengar Suigetsu yang kabur dan langsung menangkap anak itu tepat di koridor sebelum dia berhasil kabur. Suigetsu tidak punya pilihan lain ketika Neji langsung memerintahkannya untuk langsung ke klub. Jika Suigetsu menolak, maka Neji tidak akan sungkan untuk mencoret nama Suigetsu sebagai partisipan turnamen musim panas.

Padahal Suigetsu sudah mengatakan kalau dia akan mempertahankan rekornya.

Sayangnya, Neji tidak terima alasan apapun dan Suigetsu tidak bisa kabur hari ini.

"Jadi… Suigetsu tidak bisa ikut hari ini?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Begitulah," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Jadi… kita hanya berdua hari ini?"

"Begitulah."

Orang ini terlalu santai.

Entah mengapa hari ini jauh lebih canggung dari biasanya. Tapi Sasuke terlihat datar seperti biasanya. Kenapa sepertinya hanya Sakura yang bertingkah aneh hari ini?

Dia terus merasa gugup bukan main. Sakura sudah mencoba bersikap biasa.

Apa mungkin Sakura terbawa perasaan oleh sikap Sasuke yang mulai berubah sedikit padanya. Sasuke jadi tidak pernah lagi memerintahnya macam-macam. Dia juga lebih banyak diam akhir-akhir ini sambil terus fokus pada latihannya sendiri. Setiap pagi mereka juga bertemu di stasiun kereta seperti biasa walau tidak bicara banyak. Seakan-akan apa yang mereka berdua lakukan—bersama-sama menunggu di stasiun kereta—adalah hal yang sangat biasa. Kenapa Sakura baru menyadari hal ini?

Seperti biasanya ketika mereka tiba di sana, Sasuke berganti pakaian dan segera melakukan pemanasan untuk kemudian langsung berlatih seperti biasa.

Kalau laki-laki itu diam sepertinya memang dia terlihat lebih menarik.

Dengan Sasuke yang tidak banyak omel dan bicara, dia jauh terlihat lebih misterius dan membuat gadis mana pun penasaran dengannya. Ah~ mungkin seperti inilah gambaran seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang ada di benak semua gadis-gadis di sekolahnya. Mungkin karena Sakura bertemu dengan Uchiha Sasuke yang cerewet, suka seenaknya, suka memerintahnya dan tidak manusiawi makanya Sakura jadi tidak tertarik padanya.

Tapi sekarang—

"Sakura."

Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya. Suara Sasuke memanggilnya dari seberang kolam. Sasuke tampak memegangi bahunya. Kontan saja Sakura langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menghampiri Sasuke di ujung kolam.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku ingin istirahat sebentar, tapi bahuku terasa sedikit tegang. Tarik aku ke atas," kata Sasuke seraya menjulurkan tangan kirinya pada Sakura.

"Eh? Oh… iya."

"Cepat tarik aku. Kenapa kau malah melamun?"

Sakura kemudian membungkuk untuk menyambut tangan Sasuke. Saat ini Sasuke masih berada di dalam kolam.

Saat Sasuke berusaha untuk naik ke pinggir, ternyata Sakura belum siap menarik beban tubuh Sasuke dan lantai di pinggir kolam itu membuat kakinya licin. Tentu saja saat Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura, bukannya Sakura yang menarik, tapi malah Sasuke yang menarik Sakura ke bawah.

"Huaaa!"

Mereka berdua sama-sama tidak siap dengan keadaan itu hingga membuat Sakura terpeleset untuk kedua kalinya ke dalam kolam.

Sepertinya Sakura sama sekali tidak cocok berdekatan dengan kolam. Biasanya yang membantu Sasuke naik ke pinggir seusai latihan adalah Suigetsu. Tapi hari ini Suigetsu tidak ada dan Sakura terlalu banyak memikirkan lamunan aneh karena sikap Sasuke yang sedikit berubah padanya itu. Sakura bahkan tidak mengerti perubahan apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke sebenarnya!

Saat tergelincir masuk, Sakura jatuh begitu saja dengan Sasuke yang masih memegang tangannya. Perasaannya langsung kacau dan tanpa sadar mencari pegangan yang bisa dijangkaunya. Astaga, kenangan buruk saat dirinya didorong seseorang yang tidak bertanggungjawab waktu itu membuat Sakura ketakutan bukan main.

"Hei, hei! Tenanglah, kau tidak tenggelam!"

Mungkin karena panik, Sakura membuat gerakan heboh di sekitarnya hingga air bercipratan kemana-mana. Saat mendengar suara Sasuke yang berada di dekatnya, Sakura baru sadar kalau ternyata Sasuke sedari tadi memeluk pinggang Sakura dan Sakura sendiri ternyata mengalungkan kedua tangannya di sekitar leher Sasuke sebagai pegangannya.

Dan bagusnya lagi, sekarang rambut bahkan wajah Sakura basah kuyup. Kalau pakaiannya tidak perlu ditanyakan lagi.

Setelah menghentikan gerakan hebohnya, Sakura baru tenang dan menarik napasnya dalam-dalam berulang kali. Jantungnya berdebar keras dan napasnya tersengal hebat.

Sesaat kemudian Sasuke dan Sakura saling bertatapan. Mereka baru sadar jarak wajah mereka sangat dekat. Kontan saja Sakura terbelalak kaget. Ditambah lagi wajahnya memanas tak karuan. Sakura merasa aliran darah mengalir deras menuju wajahnya.

"A-apakah… kolam ini… dalam?" lirih Sakura seraya membuang wajahnya ke arah lain. Terlalu malu untuk memandangi Sasuke saat ini.

"Kolam ini dalamnya hanya satu meter. Kau mana mungkin tenggelam," ujar Sasuke kemudian.

Perlahan Sakura menurunkan kakinya untuk menyentuh lantai kolam. Sakura baru sadar kalau sedari tadi dirinya bersandar penuh pada Sasuke. Yakin bahwa kakinya benar-benar bisa menapak dan dirinya tidak tenggelam, Sakura baru melepaskan pelukannya di leher Sasuke dan menjauh untuk mendekati dinding kolam. Astaga, jantungnya sedari tadi berdebar kacau!

"Hei… jadi kau…?" Sasuke ragu untuk meneruskan kalimatnya.

Sakura diam untuk beberapa saat. Dirinya juga ragu untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

"Aku… tidak bisa berenang," lirih Sakura kemudian.

Sakura memang bisa apa saja, asal jangan memintanya untuk berenang. Sakura sudah berulang kali mencoba berenang sejak kecil, tapi ternyata dirinya memang takut untuk berada di kolam yang dalam. Sakura langsung berubah kaku dan kehilangan kekuatan dirinya begitu masuk ke dalam kolam yang dalam.

Sasuke yang mendengar fakta itu kemudian diam sejenak. Dia hanya tidak menyangka pengakuan gadis ini. Dia pikir, Sakura dengan kekuatan yang bisa meremukkan pipa besi seperti katanya itu tidak mungkin takut air. Gadis itu terlalu perkasa untuk bertingkah seperti ini. Ya, seperti seorang gadis yang merepotkan karena takut tenggelam.

"Kalau kau mau tertawa, tertawa saja!" seru Sakura menyadari Sasuke hanya diam setelah mendengar pengakuan Sakura barusan.

"Kenapa kau pikir aku akan tertawa?"

"Tentu saja! Bukankah terdengar lucu untuk seseorang sepertiku malah tidak bisa berenang. Itu…memalukan…" sambung Sakura.

"Aku tidak berpikir begitu."

Sakura kemudian mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang lurus ke arah Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu kau jangan dekat-dekat kolam apapun lagi entah itu dangkal atau pun dalam. Kau bisa membahayakan orang-orang di dekatmu!" lanjut Sasuke.

"Apa?! Membahayakan—"

"Kau mau naik sendiri atau aku yang menarikmu?" tawar Sasuke mencoba menghentikan ocehan Sakura.

"Aku naik sendiri saja!"

Tanpa basa basi lagi, Sakura segera mencari pegangan di sisi kolam dan mulai mengangkat tubuhnya sendiri untuk naik ke pinggir kolam. Ternyata tubuhnya jadi lebih berat dengan pakaian basah ini. Atau berat badannya naik lagi belakangan ini? Dia harus berdiet sekarang ini. Jika tidak bisa-bisa—

"Cepatlah naik, sepertinya celana dalammu sudah kedinginan," ledek Sasuke.

"HEI!"

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Karena Sakura tidak membawa pakaian ganti, terpaksa seragam yang ditubuhnya itulah harus dipakainya. Bahkan seragamnya itu sampai mengering di tubuhnya sendiri. Karena si bodoh Sakura itu terjatuh ke dalam kolam hingga membuatnya basah kuyup, terpaksa Sasuke menghentikan latihannya yang baru separuh hari ini. Sasuke tidak mau mengambil resiko dengan tetap membiarkan si gadis berambut pink ini memakai pakaian basah dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

"Pakai ini," Sasuke melemparkan blazer-nya tepat mengenai kepala Sakura ketika mereka keluar dari gedung kolam renang itu.

Sasuke sendiri memakai kaos putih yang dipakainya bersama dengan kemeja lengan pendeknya.

"Aku sudah tidak apa-apa," kata Sakura, tapi blazer itu tetap berada di kepalanya.

"Pakai saja. Baju putihmu itu tembus kemana-mana!" gerutu Sasuke.

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Sakura langsung mengambil blazer Sasuke dan segera menutupi tubuh atasnya. Untungnya blazer ukuran laki-laki jauh lebih besar dari ukuran anak perempuan. Memang hari ini Sakura hanya memakai kemeja putihnya. Karena tadi sedikit lebih panas dari biasanya, jadi Sakura meninggalkan blazer-nya di rumah. Tidak menyangka jika hari sial seperti ini akan datang. Sekarang mau sepanas apapun hari itu, Sakura tidak akan meninggalkan blazer-nya lagi!

"Hei! Kenapa kau baru bilang sekarang?!"

"Memangnya kenapa? Tidak ada yang menarik untuk dilihat."

Seusai mengatakan hal itu, Sasuke malah berjalan lebih dulu meninggalkan Sakura.

Apa? Tidak ada yang menarik untuk dilihat?!

Orang itu benar-benar cari mati!

Sakura terus mengoceh pada Sasuke di sepanjang perjalanan dalam keretanya karena keusilan Sasuke hari ini. Dia benar-benar senang sepertinya melihat Sakura yang kesulitan seperti tadi. Buktinya dia tidak ambil pusing dan mengabaikan semua ocehan Sakura seperti tidak mendengar apapun.

Bahkan sampai di stasiun terakhir dimana mereka biasa berpisah dan bertemu setiap pagi itu, Sakura masih mengoceh juga.

"Hei, kau sama sekali tidak mendengarkan aku!"

"Kau mengoceh sepanjang jalan sampai telingaku berdenging malah kau bilang aku tidak mendengarkanmu?"

"Kalau kau tahu bajuku akan tembus kemana-mana, kenapa tidak mengatakannya dari tadi? Kau pikir sudah berapa banyak orang yang melihat bajuku?"

"Tidak seorang pun yang lihat! Aku bahkan sudah tidak ingat lagi karena memang tidak menarik!"

"Hei! Biar bagaimana pun aku ini seorang gadis tahu!"

"Kau tidak mirip seorang gadis sedikit pun!"

"Apanya yang tidak mirip?"

"Sasuke."

Pertengkaran mereka berdua tiba-tiba terhenti ketika mereka berdua sadar seseorang memanggil nama Sasuke. Suaranya seperti seorang laki-laki.

Sasuke memang menoleh lebih dulu, karena itulah dia terkejut. Perlahan Sakura pun ikut menoleh dan mendapati seorang pria paruh baya yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka. Sepertinya pria itu baru saja turun dari sebuah kereta dan bertemu dengan mereka berdua di sini secara tidak sengaja. Seseorang… yang mungkin dikenal Sasuke kah?

"Otou-san…?"

Mata Sakura terbelalak lebar mendengar gumaman Sasuke itu.

Hah?!

"Jelaskan padaku kenapa kau menolak beasiswa itu?!"

Astaga…

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

TBC

.

.

Hola minna, saya lagi semangat ngelanjutin fic ini, jadi jika minna sekalian juga bersemangat mendukung saya akan cepat updatenya hehehe

Sebenernya mau bikin adegan yang agak sweet gitu buat SasuSaku, tapi belum nemu yang cocok hehehe soalnya jujur fic ini mungkin alurnya lambat, tapi seperti semua fic saya sih, saya kurang suka dengan perasaan suka yang begitu cepat timbul tanpa plot yang jelas. Jadi kayak ketemu, berantem dikit, mulai suka, saling suka, jadian… jujur saya gak suka hubungan yang seperti itu karena kesannya gak alami dan rasanya kayak terpaksa bener dibikin alur begitu.

Bales review dulu…

Sami haruchi 2 : makasih udah review senpai… ahaha saya gak bisa bilang perasaan Sasu seperti apa sih, tapi bolehlah kalo kamu berpikir begitu hehehe

Cherrylavender : makasih udah review senpai… ahahah kan Sasu emang gitu gak di anime gak di fic imajinasi heheheh

iSakuraHaruno1 : makasih udah review senpai… heheh iya ini udah lanjut lagi

ft-fairytail : makasih udah review senpai… wah ini kan sebenarnya dari normal pov hehehe, iya lagi dicari sitkonnya yang mendukung untuk bisa dilihat dari sudut pandang Sasu hehehe

mantika mochi : makasih udah review senpai… wah makasih banyak hehehe, soalnya asyik sih ngebayangin sebuah plot itu jadi kebawa sama tulisan hehehe

zarachan : makasih udah review senpai… ini udah lanjut makasih semangatnya hehehe

Nasyaila : makasih udah review senpai… makasih semangatnya. Ahaha saya gak bisa bilang sikapnya Sasu itu apa… tapi boleh kok berimajinasi sesuka hati hehehe

Aikaa-chan : makasih udah review senpai… ahaha iya saya emang gak berencana bikin yang berat. Maunya ya khas anak SMA biasa aja sih konfliknya hehehe. Hum, sependapat. Saya juga sebenarnya kurang sreg sama Neji, tapi karena cast-nya lebih bagus ke Neji makanya diambil dia hehehe

Q Lenka : makasih udah review senpai… ahahah sebenarnya perasaan Sasu bukan cemburu sih, tapi gak papa kalo mau diimajinasikan sesuka hati ehhehe

Willewillydoo : makasih udah review senpai… ahaha beneran disaster? Saya malah ngerasa gak sama sekali ada konflik di chap kemarennya hehehe. Wah soal taruhannya entar saya liat sitkon yang bagus bagaimana yaa hehehe

Sweettomato : makasih udah review senpai… iya ini udah update hehehe

Dianarndraha : makasih udah review senpai… ahahah iya ini udah lanjut, taruhannya diliat nanti yaaa hehehe

Sri334 : makasih udah review senpai… kalo Sasu gengsi emang bener, tapi perasaannya bukan ke situ sih sebenarnya hehehe, soalnya pembaca boleh mengimajinasikan apa saja sih hehehe

Kirara967 : makasih udah review senpai… ahaha iya ini udah lanjut. Hum, yang penting Sasunya udah mau berenang lagi kan ya hehehe

XprincesS : makasih udah review senpai… ahahah iya ini udah lanjut, nanti bakalan diceritain satu-satu kok semua tokoh penting yang ada di fic ini hehehe

Makasih yang udah ngeluangin waktu buat fic saya.

Jaa Nee!


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola Minna. Ada yang bosen ketemu fic baru (lagi-lagi) saya? Semoga nggak ya.**

 **.**

 **DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **.**

 **RATE : T**

 **.**

 **Warning : OOC (banget), AU, Gaje, Misstypo (Nongol mulu), Gak karuan.**

 **.**

 **Attention : Fic ini hanyalah fiksi belaka. Apalagi terdapat kesamaan atau kemiripan situasi atau tokoh atau apapun itu dengan cerita lain dalam bentuk apapun itu, adalah tidak disengaja.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama, ayahnya pulang juga ke rumah.

Sepertinya Uchiha Fugaku, ayahnya Sasuke ini, sudah mendengar sesuatu tentang Sasuke belakangan ini. Apalagi yang membuat Fugaku mau pulang ke rumah jika bukan urusan penting. Bahkan ketika pemakaman sang kakak pun, ayahnya hanya muncul sebentar. Apalagi kenyataan kalau ternyata Fugaku merahasiakan kematian putra bungsunya dengan melakukan upacara pemakaman di Kyoto, rumah orang tua Fugaku tinggal.

Sasuke kini duduk berhadapan dengan sang ayah di ruang makan rumah mereka. Rumah yang selalu sepi karena di dalam anggota keluarga mereka sekarang ini hanya tinggal Sasuke dan ayahnya. Bahkan mereka sekarang sudah tinggal terpisah. Makanya sekarang sudah jauh lebih terbiasa tinggal sendirian. Juga untuk mengurus dirinya sendirian.

"Sekarang katakan padaku alasan yang masuk akal, kenapa kau menolak beasiswa dan masuk ke dalam tim Nasional?" buka Fugaku setelah mereka terdiam sekian menit di meja makan itu.

Sejak mereka bersama-sama pulang menuju rumah, Sasuke hanya diam saja. Sama seperti yang dilakukan oleh ayahnya.

"Jawablah Sasuke," lanjut Fugaku lagi saat melihat gelagat Sasuke yang sepertinya tidak mau membicarakan hal itu.

"Aku tidak mau lagi berenang," jawab Sasuke akhirnya.

"Apa?"

"Aku tidak mau mendengarkan kata-kata Tou-san lagi. Karena semua yang Tou-san katakan adalah bohong!"

Fugaku tertegun mendengar kata-kata dari putra bungsunya itu.

"Sasuke—"

"Jika aku bisa berlatih dengan giat dan mendapatkan medali emas, Tou-san akan mengizinkan aku bertemu dengan Nii-san. Jika aku bisa masuk ke dalam tim nasional, Tou-san berjanji akan membiarkan aku berada di dekat Nii-san. Dan jika… aku mendapatkan beasiswa itu… Tou-san akan mengantar Nii-san kembali pulang kemari. Tapi tidak satu pun dari semua janji Tou-san itu terpenuhi. Aku terlanjur kecewa dengan semua omong kosong ini."

Kembali Fugaku diam dengan kata-kata sang anak.

Fugaku memisahkan kedua kakak beradik ini sejak kecil karena prestasi gemilang Itachi. Di saat mereka masih ingin bermain bersama, Fugaku memutuskan untuk mengembangkan bakat Itachi yang sangat luar biasa itu. Walaupun Fugaku tahu bagaimana sayangnya Sasuke pada Itachi dan tidak ingin berpisah dengan kakaknya itu demi ambisi sang ayah yang ingin menjadikan putra sulungnya itu sebagai atlit hebat yang bisa berdiri di panggung pemenang kancah internasional.

Tapi rupanya mimpi itu harus dibayar mahal.

Meskipun pada akhirnya mimpi Fugaku pupus begitu saja karena kematian putra yang amat disayanginya.

Sekarang harapannya tergantung pada Sasuke. Tapi semenjak kematian sang kakak yang membuatnya begitu terpukul dan tertekan, Sasuke tidak mau bertemu ayahnya lagi.

"Aku tidak akan mengabulkan satu pun impian Tou-san lagi. Karena aku sadar, semua itu hanya sia-sia. Karena keegoisan Tou-san, aku kehilangan kakak dan ibuku. Aku tidak mau kehilangan apapun lagi."

"Aku tidak pernah mendidikmu untuk jadi laki-laki lemah, Sasuke."

"Lemah…? Tidak, aku hanya berhenti pada batasku. Aku tidak akan memaksakan batasku seperti apa yang dilakukan oleh Nii-san. Karena aku tahu itu hanya sia-sia."

"Sasuke, kau benar-benar akan membantah orangtuamu sendiri?"

Sasuke diam menatap datar pada ayahnya sendiri. Apapun yang Sasuke katakan tidak akan ada pengaruhnya untuk ayahnya. Ayahnya tidak akan mendengarkan jeritan batin Sasuke. Fugaku tidak akan peduli dengan rasa sakit yang dialami oleh Sasuke karena kehilangan keluarga yang amat disayanginya.

"Aku tidak akan mendengarkan alasan apapun lagi darimu. Tidak peduli apapun yang akan kau lakukan, kau harus masuk ke dalam tim nasional dan menerima beasiswa itu!"

"Coba saja memaksaku. Aku akan melakukan segala cara untuk lepas dari Tou-san. Aku tidak hanya bergantung pada renang saja. Aku bisa melakukan apa saja untuk menjauh dari mimpi Tou-san!"

"Sasuke!"

Ketika Fugaku menggebrak meja makan itu, Sasuke memilih untuk segera keluar dari rumah itu segera. Fugaku sudah berulang kali memanggil putra bungsunya itu tapi Sasuke tetap tidak mau mendengarkan. Bahkan sampai di pintu depanpun, Sasuke tetap keluar begitu saja tanpa menghiraukan suara ayahnya lagi.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Seusai berganti pakaian, Sakura menatap blazer Sasuke yang digantungnya di dinding kamarnya. Jika benar yang bertemu dengan mereka tadi adalah ayahnya, apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Sasuke?

Tapi sepertinya itu benar ayahnya dan Sasuke mengikuti pria itu naik ke kereta yang biasa dinaiki oleh Sasuke untuk pulang ke rumahnya.

Tapi kenapa wajah Sasuke terlihat tidak senang saat bertemu ayahnya? Mereka sama-sama berwajah dingin dan terlihat tegang. Jika Suigetsu benar kalau ayah Sasuke adalah pelatih tim nasional, sepertinya ayahnya sudah tahu kalau Sasuke menolak ikut masuk tim nasional dan beasiswa yang diincarnya sejak dulu itu. Apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke di depan ayahnya itu?

Karena memikirkan berbagai kemungkinan buruk, Sakura tidak bisa tertidur lelap. Dirinya berulang kali memutar posisi nyaman untuknya terlelap. Tapi tetap tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya. Sakura terus terjaga hingga dini hari. Hingga akhirnya Sakura sama sekali tidak tertidur satu jam pun.

Pagi ini, Sakura merasa kepalanya pusing sekarang. Napasnya juga terasa berat dan panas. Saat sarapan pagi pun, ibunya berkomentar karena Sakura terlihat tidak sehat. Wajahnya sedikit pucat. Mendengar kata-kata ibunya itu, Sakura berusaha menutupinya dengan sedikit bedak dan lipgloss. Tapi ternyata Sakura menyadari kalau dirinya selama ini tidak pernah menggunakan make up seperti itu. Tentu akan terlihat aneh jika tiba-tiba Sakura mengenakannya.

Berusaha menyingkirkan pikiran buruknya, Sakura mencoba berpikir positif menuju stasiun keretanya. Dan ternyata seperti biasa…

Sasuke sudah menunggu di sana.

Namun dari jauh, Sakura melihat laki-laki tampan itu hanya melamun memandangi kosong di depannya. Sekarang Sakura ragu untuk menegurnya atau tidak sama sekali. Tapi jika Sakura berpura-pura tidak tahu bukankah itu akan lebih aneh?

"Hei," sapa Sakura yang akhirnya memutuskan mendekat ke arah Sasuke seperti biasanya.

Sasuke sempat menoleh sejenak pada Sakura. Wajahnya tidak terlihat baik. Saat tahu yang menegurnya itu Sakura, Sasuke kembali menatap kereta yang melaju tepat di hadapannya. Sekilas, Sakura sempat melihat lingkaran mata Sasuke agak menghitam.

"Kau tidak tidur semalam?" tanya Sakura yang akhirnya menyimpulkan seperti itu. Sesaat kemudian Sakura menyerahkan sebuah bungkusan yang tak lain adalah blazer Sasuke yang dipakainya kemarin.

"Kau juga tidak." Sasuke pun mengambil bungkusan itu dengan sedikit enggan.

Sakura segera memegangi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Memang terlihat jelas ya?

"Yaaa, aku hanya tidak bisa tidur jadi membaca buku semalaman. Kau sendiri, kenapa kau tidak tidur?" tanya Sakura mencoba mengalihkan fokus Sasuke saat ini.

"Karena ayahku pulang semalam, aku jadi tidak bisa tidur."

"Hah? Kenapa kau tidak bisa tidur kalau ayahmu pulang?" tanya Sakura dengan nada polos. Bukankah itu memang aneh?

"Aku ada di luar semalaman sampai dia keluar dari rumah."

"Heee? Kenapa begitu? Jadi… apa yang terjadi denganmu semalam? Kau bertengkar dengan ayahmu? Atau kalian—"

"Kau jangan banyak tanya. Karena aku tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan apapun hari ini."

Tepat saat itu, kereta yang biasa mereka naiki untuk menuju sekolah sudah tiba. Sasuke langsung masuk begitu pintu kereta dibuka, sedangkan Sakura membuntuti dari belakang. Sepertinya benar, Sasuke tidak ingin membahas apapun dulu hari ini. Pasti memang terjadi sesuatu pada Sasuke malam itu. Dan jelas itu berhubungan dengan ayah dan kakaknya.

Jadi seperti ini Uchiha Sasuke yang sebenarnya.

Dia akan memilih diam dan banyak melamun jika ada sesuatu yang dipikirkannya. Dia akan berusaha menjauh dari semua orang sampai perasaannya tenang untuk masalah yang dihadapinya. Sakura… akhirnya mengerti itu.

Tahu jika Sasuke tidak ingin diganggu dulu, Sakura pun mengambil jarak dua meter dari Sasuke yang berada di depannya. Sakura juga menyesuaikan langkah kaki Sasuke supaya tidak mendahului laki-laki bermata gelap itu.

Entah kenapa hari ini sepertinya Sasuke terlihat begitu… kesepian.

Sakura tahu dia butuh seseorang di dekatnya saat ini. Tapi Sasuke tidak mau siapapun melihatnya seperti ini dan menjauh dari siapa saja. Sudah lebih baik jika Sasuke tidak lagi menghilang seperti kemarin itu. Walaupun Sasuke mungkin terlihat tertekan, tapi dia tidak melarikan diri.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Festival yang akan diadakan di sekolah Sakura. Tentunya minggu ini sudah banyak kelas yang melakukan persiapan. Kelas Sakura memutuskan untuk membuat kafe maid. Pilihan yang paling aman memang hanya itu. Lagipula banyak anak yang bersedia melakukannya. Sakura hanya akan membawa saja. Bersama dengan Ino tentunya. Ino juga bersemangat sekali karena di festival nanti dia bisa mengundang secara langsung laki-laki yang selama ini dikencaninya.

Ino memang belum memberitahu siapa laki-laki itu karena ingin nantinya Ino akan mengenalkan laki-laki misterius itu sebagai kekasihnya. Tch, yang benar saja.

Hari ini akan diadakannya festival olahraga sebelum menyambut festival sekolah. Tentu saja hari ini lebih banyak kegiatan di lapangan daripada di kelas. Sakura baru saja kembali dari menyemangati tim kelasnya dalam olahraga lari baton. Ino belum juga menyingkir dari lapangan karena masih asyik bergosip dengan anak-anak perempuan dari kelasnya dan dari kelas lain di lapangan. Sedangkan Sakura saat ini sangat butuh cairan untuk menghilangkan dahaganya yang luar biasa.

Bahkan hari ini Sakura belum merasa lebih baik. Beberapa kali kelopak matanya menahan kantuk. Ingin rasanya berbaring di mana saja supaya Sakura bisa melepaskan hasrat mengantuknya yang luar biasa ini.

Sakura menyandar sejenak di sebelah mesin penjual otomatis setelah selesai membeli sekotak jus. Mulutnya kemudian menguap lebar karenar tak bisa lagi mentolerir kantuknya.

"Pikirkan lagi. Ini demi masa depanmu."

Di tengah-tengah acara mengantuknya itu, Sakura segera menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangannya saat mendengar suara yang… baru semalam didengarnya.

Karena penasaran, Sakura akhirnya mengintip dari balik mesin penjual otomatis itu. Keadaan di sekitar koridor dimana mesin penjual otomatis ini berada memang sedikit sepi. Mungkin karena kebanyakan murid berada di lapangan untuk melihat beragam olahraga yang diperlombakan antar kelas hari ini.

"Apakah jawabanku belum begitu jelas mengenai beasiswa itu?"

Sasuke… dan ayahnya?

Eh?!

Kenapa ayahnya ada di sini?!

Sakura menganga lebar sembari memeluk erat-erat kotak jusnya. Saking eratnya, kotak jus itu sampai remuk di tangannya dan membuat isinya bercipratan kemana-mana. Kontan saja tanpa sengaja Sakura berteriak kecil saking kagetnya karena jersey yang dipakainya sekarang sudah ternoda oleh cairan jus.

Begitu mengintip sekali lagi, ternyata Sasuke sempat menoleh ke arah mesin penjual otomatis ini. Segera saja Sakura menyembunyikan dirinya, berharap laki-laki itu tidak menemukan dirinya yang tertangkap basah seperti tengah menguping ini.

"Kakashi memberitahuku kalau kau tidak memberikan alasan yang jelas mengapa menolak beasiswa itu. Dan mengenai turnamen musim panas ini, kau beralasan tidak ingin berpartisipasi karena cedera. Bagaimana kau bisa cedera?"

Sakura kemudian menggigit bibir bawahnya mendengar kalimat itu dari ayahnya Sasuke. Astaga… kalau sampai ayahnya tahu yang membuat cedera pada Sasuke adalah dirinya, apa yang mungkin akan dilakukannya pada Sakura?

"Otou-san tidak perlu tahu itu."

Eh?

"Aku ingin mendengar alasan yang masuk akal mengenai beasiswamu. Dan kuharap, turnamen musim panas ini kau harus berpartisipasi. Paling tidak kau lakukan ini untuk kakakmu."

"Jangan bawa-bawa Nii-san mengenai masalah ini!"

"Aku akan menagih jawabanmu minggu depan."

Setelah sekian lama tidak terdengar lagi suara dari percakapan ayah dan anak itu.

Apa mereka sudah pergi? Apa sudah selesai?

Tampaknya bukan hanya Coach Kakashi yang berharap Sasuke mau menerima beasiswa itu. Tentu saja, Suigetsu bahkan sangat marah saat tahu Sasuke menolaknya bahkan mengabaikan perwakilan dari tim nasional yang hendak merekrutnya itu. Bagi seorang atlit, beasiswa dan direkrut pihak tim nasional adalah mimpi yang begitu indah. Siapa juga yang ingin menolak semua itu?

"Sedang apa kau di sini?"

Sakura menoleh dengan dramatis. Nyaris terjatuh karena tiba-tiba dikejutkan seperti itu.

Sekarang Sasuke sudah ada di depannya. Sepertinya Sakura benar-benar ketahuan kali ini.

"Oh, eh? Halo Sasuke-kun…" lirih Sakura.

"Tidak usah berlagak akting sekarang. Kau menguping tadi?"

"Hah?! A-aku… aku hanya…"

"Sudahlah, mau kau menguping atau tidak sengaja mendengar juga kau sudah tahu semuanya. Karena kau sudah di situ, belikan saja aku jus."

"Hee? Kenapa aku yang beli…?"

Tanpa menjawab, Sasuke kemudian berbalik pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang masih merengut karena Sasuke ingin jus gratis darinya. Mau tak mau, akhirnya Sakura memasukkan lagi uang koinnya ke dalam kotak mesin penjual otomatis itu. Setelah menekan jus yang diinginkan, akhirnya terdengar sekotak jus yang jatuh ke bawah.

Sudahlah, dia memang memerlukan ini kan?

Kini Sakura memegang dua kotak jus di tangannya. Tapi sekarang kemana perginya bocah itu?

Saat Sakura sibuk mencari-carinya ke sana sini, akhirnya Sakura menemukan laki-laki berwajah tampan itu tengah duduk bersandar pada pohon besar yang ada di belakang taman sekolah. Wajahnya tampak murung. Kenapa juga ayahnya mesti datang mendadak begitu kemari? Pasti Sasuke…

"Ini," ujar Sakura sambil menyerahkan sekotak jus pada Sasuke yang masih asyik duduk di sana.

Sasuke kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat dengan seksama jus yang disodorkan oleh Sakura padanya. Tanpa banyak bicara, Sasuke kemudian mengambil kotak jus itu dan meminumnya dengan segera.

"Kau ingin sendiri atau mau kutemani?" tawar Sakura.

"Kenapa kau bicara begitu?"

"Hm, aku mau tahu saja."

"Duduklah."

Itu artinya Sasuke tidak benar-benar ingin sendiri kan? Mungkin dia butuh teman bercerita walau Sakura tak yakin laki-laki ini akan menceritakan apapun padanya. Lagipula, dalam situasi seperti Sasuke sekarang ini sendirian adalah pilihan tidak enak.

Sakura kemudian mengambil tempat duduk di samping Sasuke sembari menekuk kedua lututnya dan meminum jus bagiannya.

Dalam diam itu, Sakura sudah merancang semua kata-kata yang mungkin bisa menghibur Sasuke saat ini. Tapi tak satu pun menyangkut di kepalanya. Rasanya semuanya jadi terdengar basa basi yang tidak menyenangkan. Pembicaraan apa yang mungkin enak untuk dibahas dalam situasi seperti ini. Sakura ingin berbicara pada Sasuke, tapi ingin membuatnya secara alami tanpa sengaja sedikit pun.

"Kalau ada yang ingin kau katakan, katakan saja," buka Sasuke setelah mereka diam untuk beberapa saat.

"Oh, aku… hm… aku tidak tahu harus bicara apa padamu," lirih Sakura.

Sasuke diam sembari menatap kotak jus yang telah kosong di tangannya itu. Ini memang pertama kalinya… Sasuke membiarkan seseorang duduk di sebelahnya seperti ini. Tapi ternyata rasanya… tidak begitu buruk. Sasuke pikir, selama ini, jika ada seseorang yang sengaja mencari perhatian dengannya dengan sok peduli padanya itu hanyalah akal-akalan mereka untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari Sasuke. Tapi ternyata… tidak semua orang begitu. Setidaknya… sampai Sasuke mengenal gadis ini.

"Bahkan perempuan yang cerewet sepertimu tidak tahu harus bicara apa padaku," balas Sasuke.

Sakura menunduk diam. Tidak semua orang ingin bicara dalam situasi seperti ini kan? Lagipula, kata-kata apa yang baiknya disampaikan Sakura saat ini?

"Menurutmu… jika seseorang kehilangan alasan untuknya melakukan sesuatu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Seperti apa maksudmu?" tanya Sakura bingung.

Sasuke menoleh ke arah gadis berambut pink ini. Sekarang ini dia berlagak pura-pura tidak tahu atau memang dia sama sekali tidak tahu. Kadang wajah lugunya ini selalu membuat Sasuke sebal sendiri. Dia sama sekali tidak cocok berakting lugu.

"Jika kau tidak mau makan lagi karena berdiet, apakah kau tidak akan makan selamanya?" sindir Sasuke.

Sakura kemudian menatap sebal pada Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau harus mencontohkannya seperti itu? Apakah menurut semua gadis yang berdiet itu tidak mau makan lagi?"

"Memang begitu kan? Bahkan kalian mati ketakutan karena naik 100 gram!"

"Sepertinya kau terlalu banyak melihat contoh yang salah soal gadis berdiet!"

"Karena semua perempuan yang kulihat terlalu mementingkan berat badan mereka ketimbang otak mereka," balas Sasuke.

Yaaa, tidak salah juga sih dia berpikir begitu kalau yang dilihatnya adalah gadis-gadis yang sibuk berdandan untuk mempercantik diri bukannya gadis-gadis yang sibuk berada di perpustakaan untuk mempercantik nilai mereka.

"Hm, aku hanya perlu mencari alasan lain kan?" jawab Sakura kemudian.

Sasuke sempat diam sejenak kemudian menoleh kepada gadis berambut pink itu. Sakura juga berbalik menatap Sasuke. Sekali lagi dengan wajah lugunya itu. Sekarang mereka saling bertatapan walau bukan dalam artian romantis sih.

"Etto, bukankah alasan itu ada banyak. Jika kau kehilangan satu alasan untuk melakukan sesuatu, mungkin kau bisa mencari alasan lagi untuk melakukannya kan? Hum, seperti contohmu tadi. Aku mungkin memang berdiet, tapi bukan berarti aku tidak akan makan lagi kan? Jika aku dilarang makan daging, aku masih ada pilihan ikan dan ayam. Jadi kenapa aku harus berhenti makan hanya karena satu alasan?"

Sasuke memandang datar ke arah Sakura kemudian memalingkan wajahnya ke arah yang berlawanan dengan Sakura sekarang. Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara tertawa yang sepertinya sedikit ditahan.

Eh? Mungkinkah… barusan Sasuke tertawa?

"Haha, alasan lain ya?" gumamnya.

Sepertinya ini pertama kalinya Sakura melihat tawa Sasuke. Meski dia memalingkan wajahnya, tapi Sakura bisa mengintip sekilas sedikit wajah tertawa Sasuke yang begitu… manis.

Hah?

"Kuharap aku bisa segera menemukan alasan lain itu," masih dengan suara gumamannya yang begitu kecil.

"Haaa? Kau bilang sesuatu?" tanya Sakura.

Sakura sedikit mendengar sih, tapi sepertinya Sakura sama sekali tidak yakin.

"Aku kembali ke kelas."

Dan begitulah Sasuke meninggalkan Sakura sendirian.

Dasar laki-laki aneh!

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Festival olahraga baru saja usai.

Sakura membantu Ino mengembalikan palang lari halang rintang yang baru diselesaikan kelas mereka tadi. Beberapa anak juga datang membantu. Makanya Sakura dan Ino ikut membantu. Sekarang sudah menjelang sore dan banyak anak lain sudah bersiap untuk pulang. Hari ini seperti biasa, Sakura akan menemani Sasuke berlatih bersama Suigetsu yang tengah mencari seribu alasan untuk melarikan diri dari latihan klubnya. Padahal dia sama-sama berlatih dengan Sasuke, tapi kenapa malah menghindari latihan klub?

"Sakura, yang tadi terakhir. Ayo kembali ke kelas," ujar Ino setelah menutup pintu gudang bersama anak lain.

"Oke!"

Sekarang Sakura dan Ino berjalan menuju gedung kelas mereka untuk membereskan meja. Hari ini Ino juga bersiap akan pergi kencan. Sakura sebenarnya sedikit iri dengan temannya itu yang sudah memulai kencannya. Jelas saja, Sakura sudah kelas dua SMA, tapi hingga hari ini belum ada satu pun laki-laki yang mau mengajaknya kencan terang-terangan.

"Sakura-san."

Selagi asyik mengobrol dengan Ino menuju kelas, di puncak tangga Sakura bertemu dengan Neji yang kebetulan lewat di sana. Otomatis Sakura menunduk sedikit sebelum menyapa Senpai-nya itu.

"Oh, Senpai…"

"Apa kau keberatan kalau… aku ingin bicara denganmu sekarang?"

"Eh?"

"Tidak lama. Hanya 10 menit. Bagaimana?"

Sakura saling berpandangan dengan Ino. Bagaimana mungkin…

"Sudah tidak apa-apa. Aku duluan ya," bisik Ino yang kemudian menyapa Neji untuk langsung berpamitan pergi lebih dulu.

Akhirnya Sakura pun setuju untuk bicara dengan Hyuuga Neji di atap gedung sekolah. Sekarang kan sudah jam pulang sekolah jelas saja kalau banyak yang bersiap untuk kembali pulang. Entah kenapa juga Sakura merasa sedikit gugup sekarang ini. Rasanya… ya… seperti akan diinterogasi oleh seseorang.

"Sakura-san, boleh aku bertanya padamu?" buka Neji ketika mereka sampai di atap gedung.

"Boleh saja… Senpai…"

"Kenapa kau berbohong padaku?"

Hah?

Gawat…

"Berbohong? Apa… maksud Senpai…?"

"Kau tidak satu kelas dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Rumah kalian juga tidak berdekatan. Aku penasaran kenapa kau berbohong padaku soal itu."

"Senpai, tunggu! Jangan… salah paham. Waktu itu, aku berbohong supaya diizinkan berada di kolam renang untuk… membantu Sasuke-kun. Saat itu tangannya masih cedera, jadi… aku hanya ingin membantunya…" jelas Sakura dengan perasaan serba salah. Entah jawaban apa yang sebaiknya dia berikan hari ini.

"Memangnya apa hubunganmu dengan… Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Oh, sebenarnya yang… menyebabkan cedera pada Sasuke-kun itu… aku," lirih Sakura tak enak.

"Kau…?"

"Mm, kejadiannya saat itu kami bertemu tidak sengaja di perpustakaan. Jadi… ada tangga dan kardus yang jatuh dari atas, makanya Sasuke-kun… menolongku. Karena itu dia mengalami cedera."

Neji sempat diam sejenak. Entah kenapa sepertinya Neji mengerti sesuatu dari cerita Sakura saat ini. Sesuatu… yang membuatnya paham mengenai situasi gadis ini.

"Begitu," gumam Neji kemudian.

"Eh?"

"Jadi kau hanya menolong Uchiha Sasuke selagi cederanya belum sembuh kan?"

"Uhm, ya… seperti itu…" lirih Sakura.

"Aku mengerti. Maaf sudah merepotkanmu dengan kesalahpahamanku. Kalau begitu ayo kita pulang. Kau mau kuantar?"

"Eh? Tidak! Tidak usah, aku… ada janji dengan temanku. Kalau begitu, aku duluan, Senpai!"

Seusai menyampaikan salamnya, Sakura langsung buru-buru turun dari atap gedung itu. Bisa gawat kalau Sasuke mengomel karena Sakura terlambat lagi hari ini.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Latihan Sasuke sudah meningkat jauh lebih baik meskipun bahunya masih terasa sakit jika Sasuke melakukan latihan yang berlebihan. Memang tidak salah jika Sasuke memiliki bakat sehebat ini. Dia bisa mengendalikan tubuhnya dengan baik selagi masih dalam tahap pemulihan. Bahkan Sasuke sudah bisa mendekati rekor lamanya. Tapi tentu saja tidak sebanding dengan rekor saat Sasuke belum mengalami cedera. Suigetsu bahkan sampai menganga lebar saat baru benar-benar menyadari kemampuan temannya satu ini.

Seusai latihan hari ini mereka memutuskan untuk segera pulang. Mereka bertiga pun duduk berjejer dengan Sakura berada di pinggir bangku kemudian Sasuke dan Suigetsu. Suigetsu tampak terlihat lelah dan menyandar penuh pada sandaran bangku kereta. Sedangkan Sasuke bersedekap dada seraya menundukkan kepalanya. Sakura sempat menoleh sekilas dan melihat sejenak kalau teman seperjalanannya ini tengah menutup matanya sedikit rapat.

Tentu, semalam kan dia mengatakan kalau dia tidak bisa tidur. Ditambah lagi latihan hari ini. Pasti Sasuke lelah.

Tapi entah mengapa itu pun memancing Sakura untuk melakukan hal yang sama. Mulutnya menguap lebar tanpa bisa dicegahnya sama sekali. Matanya juga sempat berair. Makanya Sakura mengerjapnya pelan kemudian ikut menundukkan kepalanya seperti yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke.

Matanya kali ini benar-benar sangat… berat…

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

 _"Sasuke, ayo kita berdiri bersama di podium suatu hari ini nanti."_

 _"Sasuke, kau suka berenang?"_

 _"Sasuke, lain kali kita latihan sama-sama."_

 _"Sasuke ayo kita berenang bersama di lautan, bersama dengan lumba-lumba kesukaanmu."_

 _"Sasuke…"_

 _"Sasuke…"_

Mimpi kah?

Tapi kenapa suara Itachi terdengar begitu nyata. Uchiha Itachi…

Kakaknya yang lima tahun lebih tua darinya. Jika bukan karena kebodohannya itu, mungkin Itachi sekarang sudah bisa mengenyam pendidikan di sekolah atlit bergengsi di luar negeri. Jika saja… dan jika saja… walaupun Sasuke itu semua sudah jadi sia-sia.

Tanpa sadar, Sasuke membuka matanya. Mungkin dirinya baru saja terlelap sekitar 10 menit. Tahu-tahu matahari sudah terbenam saja dan langit mulai menjelang malam. Suigetsu di sisinya masih tertidur lelap dengan kepalanya bersandar di sandaran bangku. Tapi kenapa bahu kiri Sasuke terasa berat?

Begitu menoleh, ternyata teman seperjalanan yang duduk di sebelahnya ini sudah berubah posisi.

Kenapa berada di dekat gadis ini membuat Sasuke sering melakukan hal bodoh? Kenapa gadis ini seolah-olah menyihirnya untuk mengambil keputusan yang tidak akan pernah dilakukan Sasuke dalam keadaan normal? Apa yang dimiliki oleh gadis ini sehingga Sasuke menjadi aneh?

Sejak pertama kali bertemu dengannya, Sasuke menyadari bahwa berada di dekat gadis ini akan membawa malapetaka lebih banyak untuknya. Tapi kenapa Sasuke justru mendekati malapetaka ini?

Tidak, bukan Sasuke yang mendekatinya.

Keadaanlah yang mendekatkan mereka berdua. Secara tidak langsung.

Selagi Sasuke tengah berpikir banyak hal, pemberitahuan mengenai stasiun kereta yang menjadi tujuan mereka sudah tiba. Tanpa banyak berpikir lagi, Sasuke menggerakkan telunjuknya kemudian menggeser kepala Sakura yang sedari tadi menempel di bahunya itu hingga miring ke sudut lain dan mengenai tiang di sisi tempat duduk mereka. Sepertinya kepalanya terlalu berat hingga benturan kepala Sakura mengenai tiang itu lumayan keras.

"Aw!" keluh Sakura yang langsung terbangun mendadak karena kepalanya terbentur lumayan keras.

"Bangunlah, kita sudah sampai," ujar Sasuke datar.

Gadis bermata emerald itu kemudian menoleh dengan ganas ke arah Sasuke dengan matanya yang masih merah sembari menggosok sisi kepalanya yang sukses terbentur tadi. Sepertinya dia belum cukup tidur. Tadinya Sasuke ingin tertawa tapi ditahannya sebisa mungkin. Melihat ekspresi marahnya jauh lebih menyenangkan daripada melihat ekspresi lugunya yang menyakitkan mata itu.

"Hei, kau tidak bisa membangunkanku dengan cara yang lebih… sopan sedikit?" geram Sakura.

"Tidak. Memang begitu caraku membangunkan orang."

Sakura sudah bersiap mengepalkan tinjunya tapi kemudian keretanya sudah berhenti begitu saja di stasiun akhir mereka. Begitu akan tidur, Sasuke lupa kalau temannya satu lagi belum terbangun, jadi segera saja Sasuke menampar dahi Suigetsu dengan kelima jarinya dengan ganas hingga membuat Suigetsu terbangun dengan mendadak.

Sakura jadi melongo menyaksikannya, ternyata dia memang benar-benar kejam.

Setelah turun dari kereta, mereka langsung berpisah karena kebetulan kereta Sakura sudah tiba di tujuan. Gadis itu mengucapkan sampai nanti seperti biasa sebelum masuk ke dalam keretanya. Namun wajahnya masih terlihat sedikit sebal. Terlalu kentara untuk dilihat sebenarnya. Tak berapa lama kereta itu pun berlalu pergi.

"Kenapa dia marah begitu?" tanya Suigetsu yang belum juga pergi setelah turun dari kereta tadi. Tangannya masih mengusap dahinya yang masih sedikit panas akibat ulah Sasuke barusan.

"Karena aku membangunkannya tadi," balas Sasuke.

"Heee~? Kau membangunkannya? Dia tertidur juga? Eh, tunggu… bagaimana kau membangunkan dia?" tanya Suigetsu penasaran.

"Sama seperti yang aku lakukan padamu."

"Hah?! Kau serius menampar dahinya juga? Wah~ kau kejam sekali. Biar bagaimana pun kan dia perempuan," gerutu Suigetsu.

Sasuke hanya diam dan menanti kereta untuk dirinya pula. Suigetsu pun ikut memperhatikan tingkah Sasuke hari ini. Biar bagaimana pun Sasuke memang terlihat sedikit aneh belakangan ini. Suigetsu juga sempat mendengar kalau hari ini Sasuke lagi-lagi dipanggil oleh Coach Kakashi. Tapi setelah keluar dari ruangan Coach Kakashi, Suigetsu tidak menemukan Sasuke dimana pun.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini?" tanya Suigetsu kemudian.

"Setelah ini? Pulang ke rumah."

"Bukan begitu. Maksudku setelah pertaruhanmu dengan Ketua. Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Sasuke diam seolah tak ingin menjawab pertanyaan Suigetsu barusan. Sejujurnya itu belum terpikir sama sekali oleh Sasuke. Sekarang ini dia hanya ingin menyelesaikan taruhan konyol ini dan membuat Ketua Klub mereka itu gigit jari karena malu sendiri dengan taruhan yang dibuatnya itu. Tapi setelahnya… Sasuke sama sekali tidak punya rencana apapun.

"Kau sudah tahu kan kalau cederamu itu sudah lebih baik. Aku tidak bisa bilang kalau cederamu itu sudah sembuh karena kau masih belum bisa memecahkan rekor latihanmu sendiri sebelum kau cedera. Tapi yang kulihat, gerakanmu sudah lebih baik dari awal kau pertama kali latihan setelah cedera ini," sambung Suigetsu.

Sasuke masih tetap diam. Dirinya masih bersikeras tidak akan menerima beasiswa itu dan melupakan turnamen musim panasnya. Amarah masih bergejolak di dalam dirinya mengingat betapa ayahnya… terhadap kakaknya… sungguh membuat Sasuke ingin marah sekali. Jadi sebisa mungkin, Sasuke akan membuat ayahnya menyesal dan membayar mahal terhadap apa yang telah dia lakukan pada Itachi.

"Sasuke, ada banyak orang yang berharap kau kembali lagi. Kupikir kau sendiri sudah tahu hal itu kan?"

Ada banyak orang yang mengharapkan dirinya untuk kembali.

Tapi Sasuke…

"Aku… belum menemukan alasan lain untuk kembali…"

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Pagi ini seperti biasanya Sakura bertemu dengan Sasuke. Laki-laki itu tampak berdiri diam di koridor tunggu kereta dengan beberapa kelompok gadis dari sekolah lain yang menatap begitu serius padanya. Pemandangan seperti ini memang bukan hal baru lagi bagi Sakura sih. Apalagi kalau orangnya Uchiha Sasuke, sudah bukan hal asing. Kalau orangnya Suigetsu barulah Sakura merasa takjub luar biasa.

"Kau serius mau melakukannya?" tanya Sakura kemudian.

Setelah turun dari kereta dan berjalan menuju sekolah mereka, Sakura menatap sebentar Sasuke kemudian menanyakan hal itu. Suatu hal yang mungkin… ingin dipastikan oleh Sakura sendiri.

"Kalau aku tidak serius, kenapa juga aku harus berlatih," jawab Sasuke dingin.

"Uhm, aku hanya…"

"Tidak perlu khawatir," balas Sasuke seolah-olah bisa membawa mimik wajah Sakura saat ini.

"Kau bilang tidak perlu khawatir… aku jadi semakin khawatir," ujar Sakura akhirnya.

"Karena itu kau tidak perlu datang."

"Eh?"

"Aku sudah melarangmu untuk tidak mendekati kolam apapun lagi kan? Jadi kau tidak perlu datang ke sana. Kau… tunggu saja aku."

"Tunggu… bagaimana?" tanya Sakura bingung.

Namun Sasuke tidak memberikan jawaban dan langsung pergi begitu saja mendahului Sakura.

Apa maksudnya orang aneh itu?

Sampai berpisah di koridor kelas tadi, sikap Sasuke masih seperti biasa. Dia memang tidak mudah ditebak orangnya. Makanya Sakura kadang kesulitan untuk mengerti apa maunya orang itu.

Dan ketika pergantian jam dimulai, guru yang mengajar belum juga datang. Menurut Ketua kelas mereka jika dalam 10 menit guru yang bertugas belum juga hadir, ini akan jadi jam kosong hingga istirahat nanti. Apalagi yang lebih menyenangkan jika ada jam kosong hari ini?

Sakura masih terus memikirkan bagaimana nantinya hari ini akan berakhir. Sasuke bersungguh-sungguh akan melakukannya. Makanya sedari tadi Sakura hanya bertopang dagu sembari mencoret-coret buku bagian belakangnya.

"Nee, apakah hari itu adalah hari ini?" bisik Ino seraya menggeser kursinya merapat ke meja Sakura.

"Hm," gumam Sakura.

"Wuah… apa aku boleh menonton denganmu nanti?" lagi Ino berbisik pada Sakura. Tentu saja, Sakura mengatakan kalau ini adalah rahasia dan tidak boleh ada yang tahu. Sebenarnya sih lebih kepada keselamatan Sakura. Bisa gawat kalau ada yang tahu soal pertaruhan itu nanti.

"Tidak mungkin…" gumam Sakura lagi.

"Haa~? Kenapa?" rengek Ino.

"Sasuke-kun melarangku datang ke sana…"

"Hee? Kenapa? Kenapa?"

"Katanya aku tidak boleh mendekati kolam apapun lagi."

"Hee~? Kenapa begitu?"

"Karena aku tidak bisa berenang. Dia tidak mau melihatku tenggelam…"

Ino diam untuk beberapa saat sembari menatap Sakura penuh tanya.

"Kau… tenggelam? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Aku kan tidak bisa berenang."

"Bukan begitu, maksudku bagaimana Sasuke-kun tahu kau tidak bisa berenang dan melihatmu tenggelam?"

"Itu…"

Agak ragu, Sakura akhirnya menceritakan bagian ketika dirinya terpeleset jatuh ke dalam kolam hingga akhirnya nyaris tenggelam namun diselamatkan oleh Sasuke. Ino kemudian menganalisis cerita Sakura lagi dengan sudut pandang bergaya shoujo miliknya. Ino memang memandang semua hal-hal seperti itu dalam kacamata komik remaja perempuan pada umumnya, walaupun kadang Sakura lebih banyak tidak begitu setuju dengan pemikiran seperti itu. Yaa, tidak semua cerita seseorang bisa berubah menjadi komik remaja perempuan yang selalu ditebari bunga-bunga kan?

"Sasuke-kun pasti memiliki perasaan padamu," tebak Ino kemudian.

"Hah?! Sudah kubilang bukan begitu kok! Kau tidak tahu dia itu seperti apa?" bantah Sakura.

"Hei, masa sih sekali saja kau tidak berpikir kemungkinan seperti itu? Seorang laki-laki itu jika melarang seorang gadis melakukan sesuatu hanya ada dua kemungkinan. Pertama dia khawatir padamu, kedua dia memiliki perasaan padamu. Kenapa kau tidak berpikir begitu sih?"

"Orang seperti itu mana mungkin memiliki perasaan strawberry begitu! Dia terlalu kaku untuk menyadari hal-hal manis begitu!"

"Atau jangan-jangan sebenarnya itu kau?"

"Apanya?"

"Bahwa yang tidak menyadari perasaannya sendiri itu bukannya Sasuke-kun, tapi kau sendiri!"

"Bagaimana kau berpikir begitu?"

"Kau selalu bilang dia itu menyebalkan, tapi kau selalu membantunya dan menuruti semua perintahnya. Kau bilang kalau dia itu tidak peduli apapun, tapi kau selalu khawatir dan cemas padanya. Sekarang katakan padaku, semua yang kau lakukan itu namanya apa?"

Sakura kembali diam untuk beberapa saat.

Namanya… apa?

"Argh! Kau ini memang tidak punya pengalaman sama sekali untuk yang seperti ini! Untuk apa kau berkorban sejauh ini kalau kau sendiri tidak tahu perasaanmu untuk dia? Dasar bodoh…"

Tidak tahu perasaan Sakura sendiri?

Sakura tidak menyangkal itu… hanya saja… mungkin Sakura berpikir…

Bahwa hubungan mereka mungkin… bukan seperti itu…

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Neji sudah mengatakan kalau dia dapat izin dari pelatih mereka untuk meniadakan latihan klub hari ini. Karin juga sudah menginformasikan pada anggota klub. Tapi yang membuat Karin penasaran, apa alasan Neji melakukan itu?

Dia tidak pernah berbuat seperti ini sebelumnya. Tentu saja Neji selalu mengutamakan latihan untuk persiapan turnamen mendatang. Sedangkan turnamen musim panas nanti meliputi kualifikasi antar prefektur, regional baru bisa menuju nasional. Selama ini sekolah mereka memang dijagokan untuk mewakili daerah mereka untuk nasional. Karena dengan tanggungjawab itulah Neji diberikan amanat dari para Ketua terdahulu untuk meneruskan estafet keberhasilan mereka.

Tapi hari ini…

Tadinya Karin tidak mau memikirkannya, tapi kemudian Karin terbelalak saat memergoki Suigetsu bersama Sasuke sama-sama menuju areal kolam renang ketika jam sekolah telah usai. Apa yang mereka lakukan di sana?

Tunggu…

Suigetsu selalu melarikan diri untuk menghindari latihan, dia tidak tahu soal ini karena belum Karin beritahukan. Walaupun satu kelas, Karin memang malas memberitahu Suigetsu hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan klub mereka. Itu karena Suigetsu selalu melupakan apa yang disampaikan dengan cepat dan tidak pernah mendengarkan apapun selama latihan. Tapi kenapa orang itu…

"Kalian sedang apa di sini?"

Akhirnya Karin tak tahan juga menyusul mereka hingga ke areal kolam renang saat mereka ingin maksud ke dalam dan bertemu dengan Tazuna penjaga areal kolam renang.

Wajah Suigetsu langsung terbelalak kaget hingga sedikit gugup. Sedangkan Sasuke berwajah datar seperti biasanya.

"Oh, Karin! Hei, apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Bukannya klub libur latihan?" ujar Suigetsu.

"Kau tahu darimana klub libur latihan? Aku belum memberitahumu. Sasuke juga tidak," kata Karin akhirnya yang kemudian membuat Suigetsu mati kutu.

"Aku yang memberitahu mereka."

Ketika Karin menoleh ke belakang, ternyata sudah ada di Neji di sana.

"Ketua?" gumam Karin tak percaya.

Neji mendekati tempat mereka.

"Seperti janjiku, hari ini tidak akan ada orang yang datang," kata Neji selanjutnya ketika mereka sudah berhadapan.

"Tunggu, apa maksudnya ini?" sela Karin kemudian.

Suigetsu berubah menjadi gugup dan ketakutan hingga bersembunyi di belakang Sasuke. Aura orang ini memang sangat berbeda.

"Aku dan Uchiha Sasuke akan melakukan satu kali pertandingan. Jarak 100 meter dengan gaya bebas," jawab Neji.

"A-apa? Tunggu, bukankah Sasuke masih cedera? Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa…"

Karin belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, dirinya kemudian berbalik menatap Sasuke penuh tanya. Percuma melihat Sasuke, dia tak akan mengatakan apapun.

"Kau!"

Karin langsung bergerak ke arah Suigetsu dan segera menarik kerah baju laki-laki sialan itu. Suigetsu langsung berteriak heboh berusaha melepaskan diri dari Karin.

"Gyaaa! Aku tidak tahu apapun sungguh!" pekik Suigetsu.

"Kau pasti dalang dari semua ini?! Katakan padaku sejujurnya ada apa?!" bentak Karin seraya mengguncang-guncang tubuh Suigetsu berulang kali melalui kerah bajunya.

"Maaf, tapi hari ini aku akan merubah isi perjanjian kita," sela Neji kemudian.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Ada dua kondisi yang akan aku minta padamu seandainya aku memenangkan pertandingan hari ini. Jika kau yang menang, kau bisa minta hal yang sama denganku."

"Omong kosong. Kenapa aku harus menyetujui hal bodoh seperti ini?"

"Tapi kau mengakui hal bodoh ini dan setuju untuk ikut pertaruhan ini kan? Tunjukkan kalau kau adalah orang yang tidak takut untuk ditantang," lanjut Neji.

"Apa tujuanmu sebenarnya di sini?"

"Tujuanku adalah hal yang aku inginkan."

Sasuke tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan olehnya. Apa maksud orang ini sebenarnya?

"Sudah kukatakan, kau bisa melakukan hal apa saja padaku jika kau berhasil memenangkan pertandingan ini. Aku bahkan bisa merelakan jabatanku sebagai Ketua Klub ini. Atau kau ingin aku juga menolak beasiswa yang sudah ditawarkan padaku?"

Karin bahkan Suigetsu terbelalak hebat mendengar hal itu.

Inilah ketua klub mereka. Dia memang sedikit gila karena begitu berani bertaruh seperti itu. Hyuuga Neji memang tidak pernah main-main. Jika dia sampai seperti itu… artinya dia yakin bisa menang dari Sasuke.

"Sekarang aku penasaran dengan alasanmu dibalik melakukan hal ini," kata Sasuke.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan? Tujuanku, adalah keinginanku. Bagaimana? Apa kau tetap menolaknya setelah aku bertaruh begitu banyak? Atau memang adik dari Uchiha Itachi ternyata memang seorang pengecut?"

Ini tidak biasa.

Kenapa Neji sampai begitu nekat melakukan hal aneh begini bahkan memprovokasi Sasuke seperti itu?

Apakah ada sesuatu yang diinginkannya dalam pertandingan ini?

Tapi kan… kalau menurut analisa Suigetsu, pastilah dua orang ini ada hubungannya dengan Haruno Sakura meskipun kemungkinannya masih kecil. Tapi apa…?

"Melepaskan tawaran beasiswa dan jabatan Ketua klub… bukan ide yang buruk," kata Sasuke akhirnya.

Ini memang sudah gila!

Suigetsu tidak menyangka mereka akan berubah begini nekat!

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

TBC

.

.

Holaaaa minna, sedikit ngaret akhirnya saya bisa update kembali. Maaf ya…

Chapter depan scene SasuSaku-nya akan jauh lebih banyak, karena saya sudah berusaha mempersiapkan chapter depan bagian crusial dari hubungan mereka. Memang saya gak bisa bilang kalau mereka mungkin punya perasaan karena perasaan seperti itu memang gak begitu mudah disadari apalagi karakter pemerannya seperti itu. Jadi bukannya saya bertele-tele sih, karena saya sadar sepenuhnya, sebuah hubungan itu gak bisa dilandasi dengan perasaan yang begitu mudah. Jika sesuatu didapatkan dengan begitu mudah, gak akan ada kesan mendalamnya bahkan setelah fic ini selesai nantinya. Itulah yang saya inginkan dari alur cerita ini hehehe.

Semoga pembaca bisa menangkap maksud saya ya meskipun agak rumit untuk dimengerti hehehe.

Oke saatnya saya balas review…

Sami haruchi 2 : makasih udah review senpai… hahaha ini pertanyaan yang sering ditanyakan sama saya soal Sasu pov-nya. Maaf ya, bukannya saya gak mau bikin, tapi jujur saya sebenarnya gak begitu mengerti pikiran laki-laki apalagi karakternya macam Sasu di sini. Jadi lebih baik, biarkan sedikit misterius aja hehehe

Gue : makasih udah review senpai… ahahah gak papa, yang penting kan udah ikut baca heehhe maaf soal rate kesalahan ada pada saya. Sepertinya saya salah memasukkan rate kemarin. Ini murni rate T kok. Kan temanya tentang sekolah hehehe

Ft-fairytail : makasih udah review senpai… mmm, hubungan SasuKarin bakalan ada porsinya sendiri. Nanti dijelasin kok hehehe

Q Lenka : makasih udah review senpai… ahahaha gak begitu sangar kok, cuma lebih dingin aja hehehe

CEKBIOAURORAN : makasih udah review senpai… ahaha iya, maaf ya kalo agak lama, memang fokusnya bukan ke romans, tapi saya akan berusaha membuatnya lebih baik daripada sebuah romans kok hehehe

Mantika mochi : makasih udah review senpai… wah harusnya saya yang makasih karena fic sederhana saya bisa menjadi mood booster seseorang heheheh

Williewillydoo : makasih udah review senpai… ahahha wah jadi mau adegan yang gimana di kolam renang itu? hehehe, iya memang di sini peran Fugaku yang naikin tensionnya biar agak tegang gimana gitu hehehe

Aikaa-chan : makasih udah review senpai… ooo makasih banyak atas koreksi typo-nya. Biasanya saya sudah berusaha membaca ulang untuk ngindarin itu, tapi kayaknya chap kemarin mata saya agak siwer ya heheh. Yup, sebenarnya dari semua manga, drama dan segala macam itu, saya lebih ngutamain kekonyolan yang dibuat oleh pemeran utamanya. Jadi kesannya jauh lebih hidup ketimbang romans doang hehehe

Chizuru Mey : makasih udah review senpai… wah, berarti kamu sama seperti saya. Jujur untuk chap sebelum ini saya juga kurang begitu ngerasain feelnya karena sempet ilang mood. Kalo chap kemarin memang saya lagi mood banget makanya bikinnya ngalir gitu aja. Nah kalo chap ini saya 50:50 sih, soalnya di awal-awal saya masih semangat, tapi kemudian mendadak kembali ilang mood.

Zarachan : makasih udah review senpai… ahaha maaf gak bisa cepet update yaa tapi saya usahain tetep update kok

Nurulita as Lita-san : makasih udah review senpai… iya mudah-mudahn fic ini sampe ending kok hehehe

Srisavers28 : makasih udah review senpai… ahahah kalo soal perasaan saya belum bisa bilang, silahkan imajinasikan sesuatu hati saja ya hehehe. Iya banget itu udah dua kali kena ceramah heheh

DaunIlalangKuning : makasih udah review senpai… semua pertanyaan bakal dijawab satu-satu di chap mendatang kok hehehe, iya mudah-mudahan mood saya tetep baik untuk terus lanjut yaa hehehe

Sweettomato : makasih udah review senpai… ahahah iya soalnya saya juga nyesuain sama karakter asli dia di manga sih walaupun tetep OOC heheheh

Kirara967 : makasih udah review senpai… ahahaha wah penasarannya banyak juga yaa, biar gak spoiler ditunggu aja yaa soalnya pasti bakal dijelasin satu-satu kok. Jadi ditunggu yaa hehehe

Guest : makasih udah review senpai… iya ini udah lanjut.

Makasih yang udah ngeluangin waktu untuk fic saya.

Jaa Nee!


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola Minna. Ada yang bosen ketemu fic baru (lagi-lagi) saya? Semoga nggak ya.**

 **.**

 **DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **.**

 **RATE : T**

 **.**

 **Warning : OOC (banget), AU, Gaje, Misstypo (Nongol mulu), Gak karuan.**

 **.**

 **Attention : Fic ini hanyalah fiksi belaka. Apalagi terdapat kesamaan atau kemiripan situasi atau tokoh atau apapun itu dengan cerita lain dalam bentuk apapun itu, adalah tidak disengaja.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Neji, bagaimana menurutmu jika Sasuke benar-benar keluar dari klub?"

Hari itu, sebelum jam istirahat siang berbunyi, Neji diminta bertemu dengan Kakashi di ruangan guru. Mereka memang sering bertemu untuk membahas klub dan strategi menuju turnamen musim panas nanti. Sebagai sekolah yang memiliki prestasi terbaik di bidang olahraga renang ini, tentu saja mereka akan melakukan yang terbaik.

"Tapi dia belum menyerahkan surat pengunduran diri bukan?"

Kakashi kemudian bersedekap dada seraya menyandarkan punggungnya penuh pada sandaran kursinya. Neji benar, Sasuke belum menyerahkan surat pengunduran diri meskipun dia menolak beasiswa itu dan tidak akan ikut turnamen apapun. Walaupun dia menyatakan tidak ingin berenang lagi, tapi fakta dia masih ada di dalam klub tidak bisa dipungkiri. Ada sesuatu yang aneh di sini.

"Apa kau tahu sesuatu soal Sasuke belakangan ini? Bukankah kau cukup dekat dengan manajer klub yang satu kelas dengan Sasuke kan? Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Neji diam sejenak. Dirinya memang… yah dikatakan dekat mungkin karena hubungan mereka sebagai manajer dan ketua klub saja sih. Kalau itu…

"Aku tidak begitu tahu…"

"Haa~ bagaimana caranya membuat bocah itu ikut turnamen ya? Ayahnya pasti akan datang. Jika dia tahu anaknya tidak muncul dalam turnamen itu akan memalukan. Aku harus bagaimana…" gumam Kakashi yang lebih kepada bicara pada dirinya sendiri.

Kakashi sepertinya cukup pusing dengan tingkah manja anak itu. Neji juga sebenarnya tidak suka padanya karena terlalu seenaknya. Memang sih dia memiliki hak untuk itu karena hampir sebagian besar prestasi yang didapatkan dengan nama perwakilan sekolah ini dimenangkan oleh Sasuke secara individu. Semua orang terlalu memandang tinggi padanya. Padahal anak itu cuma anak sombong dan manja yang tidak bisa bersosialisasi sedikit pun.

"Coach, aku akan mencoba membujuk anak itu untuk ikut turnamen," ujar Neji akhirnya.

"Sungguh? Sungguh kau bisa membujuknya?" sekarang Kakashi begitu bersemangat mendengar kemungkinan itu.

Tentu saja, dia sendiri sudah menyerah meyakinkan anak itu. Jadi jika ada peluang kenapa tidak dicoba?

"Tapi aku ingin Coach melakukan sesuatu untukku," tawar Neji.

"Hei, kau sedang mengancam pelatihmu sendiri huh?"

"Tidak, bukan begitu kok. Ini bukan permintaan yang sulit. Jika aku berhasil membawa Sasuke ikut turnamen musim panas ini, aku ingin Coach melakukan sesuatu untukku. Sungguh ini adalah hal yang kecil," bujuk Neji lagi.

Kakashi nampak diam serius memikirkan tawaran Neji itu. Semua cara sudah Kakashi lakukan, tapi membuat anak keras kepala itu mendengarkan permintaan orang lain adalah hal yang sangat mustahil. Akan lebih mudah jika ada seseorang yang berani mengajukan diri seperti ini. Entah dengan cara apa nantinya, tapi Kakashi sedikit menaruh kepercayaan pada usulan Neji barusan. Walaupun kemungkinannya tidak mungkin sampai 30 persen.

"Hm, baiklah. Apa yang kau inginkan? Tapi aku akan mengabulkannya jika Sasuke benar-benar ikut turnamen!"

Neji tersenyum tipis mendengarnya.

Ini adalah kesempatan langka. Sekali tepuk dua lalat kena. Sekarang ini Neji sangat percaya diri dengan kemampuannya. Jadi Neji berani mengambil resiko ini. Lagipula, Neji adalah orang yang bermain aman. Jika menurutnya hal itu bisa dijangkaunya, Neji akan mengorbankan apapun untuk meraih itu. Tapi jika kemungkinannya tidak sampai 50 persen, bahkan sampai 50 persen pun, Neji tidak akan mengambil resiko apapun meskipun terkadang faktor keberuntungan selalu menyertai kita bukan?

Yaa, tapi Neji sama sekali tidak pernah bergantung pada keberuntungan sih.

"Saat ini aku menginginkan sebuah universitas yang akan aku tuju. Sebenarnya jika aku mengikuti test-nya aku pasti bisa lulus. Tapi aku lebih menginginkan jalur beasiswanya karena kelebihan yang mereka tawarkan. Aku ingin Coach merekomendasikan aku."

"Hah? Kau hanya ingin itu? Astaga, kupikir apa. Tapi bukankah kau bisa mendapatkannya dengan mudah nanti. Sebentar lagi pasti akan ada perekrutan untuk jalur beasiswa kan? Ada banyak yang akan—"

"Tidak Coach. Universitas yang aku tuju tidak ada di Jepang. Itu adalah Universitas, tempat dimana seluruh atlit di dunia berkumpul."

Kakashi diam sejenak sembari mengawasi wajah serius Neji saat ini.

"Jangan-jangan… kau ingin…"

"Ya, tempat dimana Uchiha Itachi berada."

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Sasuke, kau serius… soal ini? Cederamu—"

Karin jelas tampak khawatir melihat ini. Namun, Sasuke sudah berganti pakaian renangnya dan bersiap memakai topi cap juga kacamata renangnya. Sama halnya dengan yang dilakukan oleh Neji. Kenapa mereka berdua jadi begini? Apa yang membuat mereka berdua jadi memutuskan untuk melakukan pertandingan seperti ini.

Bahkan sepertinya Neji tahu bahwa cedera Sasuke itu sulit untuk membuatnya kembali bisa berenang dalam waktu dekat ini.

"Sudah lebih baik. Kau tidak usah khawatir," jawab Sasuke.

"Tapi tetap saja—"

"Sudahlah Karin, kau pikir kau bisa menghalangi si keras kepala itu?" ledek Suigetsu yang berdiri di belakang Sasuke.

Segera saja Karin kemudian kembali mencengkeram kerah kemeja seragam Suigetsu.

"Dasar sialan! Ini benar-benar salahmu tahu! Kenapa bukan kau saja yang menghalanginya?!" geram Karin.

"Akh! Aku tidak tahu! Sungguh! Dia sendiri yang memulainya! Ugh! Si Saku—"

Suigetsu langsung terbelalak dan menutup mulutnya yang mulai bermasalah itu. Ini bisa jadi masalah kalau sampai Karin tahu ini. Dia benar-benar tidak suka Sasuke melibatkan diri untuk urusan seperti ini. Apalagi sampai melibatkan Ketua Klub mereka itu.

"Hah? Kau… barusan bilang nama siapa?" tanya Karin dengan sangat penasaran.

"Karin, kau yang jadi wasitnya," potong Sasuke sebelum Karin lebih jauh mengintimidasi Suigetsu.

Sasuke bahkan sudah berdiri di atas papan start-nya bersamaan dengan Neji yang juga sudah mengambil posisi di sana.

Karin tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi jika Sasuke sudah memintanya demikian. Dengan berat hati, Karin melepaskan cengkeramannya dari Suigetsu dan berdiri di pinggir kolam untuk memberikan aba-aba start lomba mereka. Yang jelas setelah ini Suigetsu akan langsung melarikan diri setelah tahu hasil lomba ini.

"Bersiap."

Sasuke dan Neji mulai mengambil posisi start mereka.

"Jika kau yang menang, lomba ini jadi tidak akan menarik kan?" bisik Neji sebelum Karin memulai hitungan mundur pertaruhan bodoh ini.

Sasuke hanya diam tidak menanggapinya. Dia terlalu fokus pada ancang-ancang yang harus dia ambil untuk bisa mengambil start dengan bagus. Jika bukan karena bahunya, Sasuke tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan hal-hal sepele seperti ini.

"Bagaimana menurutmu jika Sakura-san jadi kekasihku?"

"Mulai!"

Bersamaan dengan itu, Karin memulai perlombaan mereka. Namun karena kaget mendengar hal terakhir yang dikatakan oleh Neji, Sasuke tidak sempat mengambil ancang-ancang yang cukup kuat.

Sialan itu, benar-benar!

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Sakura terus melirik jam tangannya sejak bel pulang sekolah tadi usai. Dan kini sudah 30 menit dia menunggu di depan loker sepatu sekolah. Sakura terus menunggu di sini untuk tahu hasil pertandingan yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke hari ini.

Tapi entah mengapa rasanya ini cukup terlalu lama.

Sebenarnya mereka melakukan pertandingan itu berapa ronde sih?

"Sakura-chan?! Kau masih di sini?"

Sakura tentu saja terkejut melihat Suigetsu yang ternyata berlari cukup cepat dari koridor menuju tempat Sakura berdiri di sini. Wajahnya terlihat panik bukan main.

"Eh? Aku… menunggu Sasuke-kun…" ujar Sakura yang mulai bingung melihat Suigetsu tampak panik begini.

"Sasuke? Dia tidak lewat sini? Agh!" keluh Suigetsu.

"Ada… apa? Pertandingannya…?"

"Dia langsung kabur begitu saja, aku sudah berusaha mengejarnya. Bagaimana ini?" kata Suigetsu gelisah bukan main.

"Eh? L-lalu? Hasilnya?"

"Sakura-chan, kau pulang saja dulu sekarang, jangan sampai Karin melihatmu di sini!" saran Suigetsu.

"Haa? Memang kenapa? Apa aku—"

"SUIGETSU!"

Suara perempuan yang begitu menggelegar terdengar begitu kencang di belakang Suigetsu. Tadinya Suigetsu juga bermaksud mendorong Sakura melarikan diri bersamanya, tapi ternyata kerah kemejanya ditarik dari belakang lebih dulu hingga membuatnya nyaris tercekik sekarang.

"Kau tidak bisa kabur kemana pun sebelum menjelaskan masalah tadi sialan!" amuk Karin yang sekarang semakin menjadi.

Sakura tentu saja ternganga sembari menutup mulutnya yang terbuka lebar itu dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Sungguh aku sama sekali tidak tahu apapun! Percuma saja kau bertanya padaku kalau aku saja tidak tahu!" elak Suigetsu.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau tidak tahu?! Kau selalu bersama Sasuke selama ini kan?!" bentak Karin.

"Sumpah! Aku tidak tahu apapun selain menemaninya berlatih tahu! Kau jangan mengamuk padaku dong!" balas Suigetsu.

"Lalu aku harus mengamuk pada siapa hah?! Cuma kau—kau?"

Akhirnya Karin menyadari kehadiran Sakura yang memandang takut-takut pada kehebohan yang diciptakan oleh dua orang ini. Tentu saja Sakura tidak sanggup bertemu pandang pada Karin yang tampaknya benar-benar marah. Terlalu banyak masalah menumpuk sekarang…

Karin lalu mendorong Suigetsu menjauh dan mulai mendekati Sakura yang masih berdiri tanpa bergerak sedikit pun dari posisinya tadi.

"Kau pasti tahu kan?" selidik Karin.

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya. Sekarang posisinya serba salah. Benar, seharusnya Sakura jangan pernah membiarkan Sasuke terlibat masalah terlalu jauh dengannya. Sakura tidak tahu masalah yang akan dia hadapi sebesar ini…

Terlibat dengan Hyuuga Neji, si Ketua Klub Renang dan Karin si Manajer Klub Renang…

Juga Uchiha Sasuke si bintang atlit renang itu…

"Apakah kau tahu kenapa Sasuke melakukan taruhan seperti itu dengan Ketua Klub kami? Apa… ada hubungannya antara aku atau… kau?" tanya Karin ragu.

"Aku… tidak tahu harus… mengatakan apa…" lirih Sakura.

"Kenapa kau tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa?! Aku sudah memperingatkanmu kan untuk tidak terlibat masalah dengan Sasuke! Sekarang lihat apa yang kau lakukan padanya?! Karena kau dia harus mengalami hal-hal buruk terus?! Setelah bertemu denganmu tidak ada hal yang berjalan dengan baik kalau Sasuke ada di dekatmu! Apa tujuanmu sebenarnya?!" amuk Karin.

Sakura tentu saja terdiam dihadapi amukan Karin seperti itu. Suigetsu bahkan takut-takut untuk meredakan amukan Karin. Sekarang Sakura yakin Karin benar-benar membencinya…

"Karin, kenapa kau harus melampiaskan kekesalanmu pada orang lain?"

Pertengkaran mereka terhenti tiba-tiba karena Hyuuga Neji muncul begitu saja di antara mereka. Suigetsu bahkan berubah menjadi jengkel melihat orang ini. Entah apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sampai-sampai dia bisa berubah jadi mengerikan begini. Sekarang Suigetsu baru tahu jati diri Hyuuga Neji yang sebenarnya. Dia benar-benar menakutkan kalau punya keinginan.

Neji berdiri di depan Sakura untuk berhadapan dengan Karin yang sepertinya masih begitu emosi pada Sakura.

"Aku sudah melakukan hal baik untuk Uchiha hari ini. Jadi kalian hanya perlu mendukungnya saja. Bukan begitu?"

Hal baik?

"Sakura-san, kau tidak keberatan kalau kuantar pulang sekarang?"

Belum sempat Sakura menjawab pertanyaan itu, Neji sudah membalik bahu Sakura dan mendorong punggungnya dengan pelan untuk keluar dari tempat loker sepatu itu meninggalkan Suigetsu dan Karin yang masih terpaku diam di sana.

Setelah lumayan jauh dari gedung sekolah, akhirnya Sakura berjalan pelan di belakang Neji sementara Neji mengikuti irama langkah Sakura di belakangnya.

"Aku berhasil mengalahkannya."

Sakura otomatis berhenti melangkah dan Neji pun berbalik menghadap Sakura di belakangnya.

"Jadi aku sudah mengatakannya kalau aku akan mendekatimu dengan terang-terangan. Dia tidak punya alasan lagi untuk menghalangi kita kan?"

"Jadi… dia… kalah?"

Seakan-akan mengulang semua ucapan Karin di dalam kepala Sakura, sekarang Sakura…

"Hm, mungkin itu pertama kalinya dia merasa kalah. Tapi seharusnya dia mengerti karena dia kalah dalam kondisi tubuhnya yang tidak baik. Jadi sebenarnya, aku mengalahkannya dengan cukup curang."

"Senpai—"

"Selain itu, aku memintanya untuk bergabung kembali dengan klub dan turnamen musim panas ini. Kulihat kondisinya sudah cukup baik. Jadi dia juga tidak punya alasan untuk menolak. Aku hanya perlu mendorongnya lebih keras lagi."

Eh?

"Sakura-san, mungkin kau berpikir apa yang kulakukan ini jahat padanya. Tapi ada kalanya untuk membuat seseorang mengerti dengan keadaannya kita harus berbuat kejam padanya. Cedera-nya itu bukan alasan untuk mengecewakan semua orang yang berharap padanya," lanjut Neji lagi.

"Baiklah aku mengerti. Terima kasih Senpai sudah memikirkan semua ini untuk Sasuke-kun. Tapi maaf, hari ini aku sudah ada janji penting. Jadi, aku tidak bisa pulang bersama Senpai hari ini. Maafkan aku," kata Sakura sambil membungkukkan punggungnya 90 derajat sebagai ungkapan permohonan maafnya. Neji sampai terkejut dengan sikap Sakura itu, tapi belum sempai Neji mengomentari sikap Sakura barusan, gadis itu sudah berlari lebih dulu. Neji kemudian hanya tersenyum tipis memandangi kepergian gadis berambut pink itu.

Gadis yang sulit didekati itu memang langka.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Satu kondisi lagi yang kuinginkan darimu adalah ikut turnamen musim panas. Setelah kau ikut itu, aku tidak peduli kau mau benar-benar keluar atau tidak. Dan seperti yang kukatakan, kau tidak boleh menolaknya."

Apa yang terjadi hari ini?

Sasuke tidak menyangka dia akan mengalami hal yang tidak pernah dirasakannya seumur hidupnya. Baru kali ini rasanya Sasuke berubah jadi pencundang seperti ini. Sasuke juga tidak menyangka bahwa Neji… ternyata jauh lebih serius dari perkiraannya. Sasuke bahkan tidak berpikir bahwa Neji akan memanafaatkan situasi ini untuk membuat hal bodoh seperti itu.

Sasuke tidak punya pilihan saat ini. Jika dia lari lagi, tidak hanya Kakashi yang merepotkannya, tapi juga Hyuuga Neji. Berurusan dengan orang itu jauh lebih menyebalkan daripada dengan Kakashi. Dia selalu menggunakan segala cara untuk membuat keinginannya terpenuhi. Entah itu dengan jalur yang baik bahkan jalur yang buruk sekali pun. Asalkan keinginannya tersampaikan dia tidak peduli apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Sasuke sudah salah mengambil langkah kali ini.

Namun, dari dua kondisi yang diinginkan oleh Neji, hanya satu yang disesalkan oleh Sasuke.

Entah mengapa satu itu membuatnya kesal bukan main. Apalagi setelah kata-kata iseng si sialan itu sebelum pertandingan mereka dimulai!

"HEI!"

Sasuke menoleh ke sumber suara yang berteriak begitu keras hingga membuat semua orang yang berada di sini langsung mencari suara cempreng itu. Tapi si pemilik suara tak menarik itu bukannya malu karena jadi pusat tontonan, dia justru berlari lurus ke arah Sasuke tanpa memandang sekelilingnya lagi.

Dan setelah sedikit dekat, tanpa diduga gadis berambut pink ini justru menghantamkan dahi lebarnya itu ke dahi Sasuke dengan cepat.

Tentu saja Sasuke terkejut dengan tingkah bodoh gadis ini dan berbalik hendak memakinya, tapi dia sudah memasang ekspresi marah lebih dulu.

"Kenapa kau kabur begitu saja setelah kalah bertanding?! Kau merajuk karena kalah hah?! Kau ini laki-laki atau perempuan sih mudah tersinggung begitu?! Kalau kau kalah akui saja bukannya melarikan diri!"

Sasuke selesai mengusap dahinya yang dirasanya memerah itu. Karena Sasuke bisa dengan jelas melihat bekas memerah juga ada pada dahi lebar Sakura. Sepertinya dia menahan rasa sakitnya sendiri karena lebih memilih mengamuk pada Sasuke ketimbang mengeluh sakitnya sendiri.

"Aku tidak melarikan diri. Apa maksudmu marah-marah seperti ini huh?" geram Sasuke.

"Aku menunggumu dari tadi, tapi kau sudah kabur begitu saja setelah selesai bertanding."

"Kau tahu darimana aku kalah? Suigetsu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Uhm… itu…" Sakura sekarang serba salah harus mengatakannya atau tidak.

"Neji kah?" tebak Sasuke.

"Ano, itu… pokoknya bukan itu masalahnya! Walaupun kau kalah, tapi kau… uhm…"

Sebelum Sakura menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tiba-tiba ponselnya berdenting menandakan pesan masuk. Karena mereka berdua hanya diam saja, Sakura kemudian memilih mengambil ponselnya untuk memeriksa pesan yang masuk.

Sebuah e-mail.

 _Jika kau senggang besok, aku akan menunggumu jam 10 pagi di stasiun kereta. Aku ingin mengajakmu kencan._

Haaa?

Wuah… orang ini benar-benar terang-terangan. Apa benar dia menyukai Sakura? Walaupun banyak bukti yang harusnya meyakinkan Sakura seperti yang Ino katakan kalau kemungkinan Neji menyukainya itu sangat besar, tapi Sakura sama sekali tidak yakin dan merasa bahwa… itu bukan sesuatu yang… menyenangkan untuk Sakura.

Mungkin, Sakura yang berpikiran seperti ini adalah bodoh, tapi jujur, rasanya… Sakura tidak terbiasa didekati oleh laki-laki seperti ini.

Karena Sakura yang fokus pada ponselnya begitu lama, Sasuke jadi sedikit curiga dan langsung merampas ponsel Sakura begitu saja. Tentu saja Sakura kaget dan nyaris memakinya. Namun walau Sasuke membaca pesan itu dengan begitu tenang, tapi wajahnya terlihat tidak bersahabat.

"Balas saja pesannya, tapi kau tidak akan kemana-mana besok," ujar Sasuke sembari menyerahkan ponsel Sakura kembali.

"Aku memang tidak kemana-mana besok, sejujurnya aku memang senggang," ujar Sakura datar.

"Berarti kau harus pergi denganku besok! Ada yang ingin kubeli, jadi kau yang bawakan!"

"Apa? Hei, kupikir kau akan merenung seharian besok karena baru saja kalah. Lagipula apa yang kau mau beli besok hah?"

"Kau akan tahu besok! Sudah sana pergi, aku tidak mau kau sampai tidak tidur lagi malam ini!"

Eh?

Belum sempat Sakura membalas kata-kata Sasuke, laki-laki itu sudah lebih dulu naik ke kereta tujuannya.

Besok?

Kenapa begitu tiba-tiba?

Itu… adalah pertama kalinya Sakura akan bertemu dengan Sasuke bukan di sekolah.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Ino… aku mau tanya sesuatu padamu…"

Karena tidak bisa tidur malam ini, akhirnya Sakura menelpon Ino yang untungnya diangkat oleh gadis pirang itu. Biasanya Ino jarang mengangkat telepon di malam hari, tapi seperti katanya, jika dia benar-benar sudah punya kekasih, pasti dia menelpon atau ditelpon kekasihnya di malam hari kan?

"Tanya saja, aku sudah tahu kau pasti akan berkata begitu kalau menelponku malam begini," ujar Ino setengah malas.

"Kalau seseorang mengajakmu pergi lewat pesan, tapi kemudian seorang lagi mengajakmu juga pergi tapi dengan bicara langsung padamu secara bersamaan, yang mana yang akan kau dahulukan?"

"Haa? Bukankah sudah jelas yang bicara langsung padaku? Jika dia serius mengajakku pergi harusnya dia bicara langsung, kenapa harus lewat pesan?"

"Oh~ begitu… lalu, untuk menolaknya, kau akan… memakai alasan apa?"

"Alasan seperti itu mudah dikarang kalau kau balas lewat pesan. Bilang saja kau pergi menemani ibumu berbelanja, atau harus membereskan gudang rumahmu… ah, kau juga bisa bilang pergi ke pemakaman kakekmu!"

"Hei! Kau serius tidak memberikan aku saran sih?"

"Serius kok. Karena kau tidak bicara langsung, jadi kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah menolaknya. Lagipula kau tinggal mengetiknya di pesan, kirim lalu lupakan. Bukannya itu mudah? Oh, tunggu… sekarang ini kau sedang membicarakan seseorang kan?"

Sakura langsung terlonjak kaget.

Insting gadis pirang ini benar-benar tajam!

"Eh? Tidak kok, aku… cuma mau tanya saja. Tadi aku membaca komik yang—"

"Biar kutebak. Orang yang mengajakmu pergi dengan pesan adalah Hyuuga Neji dan orang yang mengajakmu pergi dengan bicara langsung adalah Uchiha Sasuke-kun. Apa aku salah?"

"Hei, bagaimana kau bisa menebaknya dengan tepat?" kata Sakura terceplos.

"Aku benar!"

Sakura langsung mengutuk dirinya yang dengan mudah begitu saja menjawab kata-kata spontan Ino. Jelas saja, siapa yang tidak terkejut dengan pemikiran seperti itu. Hebat sekali dia bisa menebaknya dengan begitu tepat. Kalau dia menggunakan otaknya yang seperti ini untuk ujian, dia pasti bisa masuk ke peringkat 30 besar!

"Jadi bagaimana? Apa mereka sama-sama tahu situasi ini? Atau hanya salah satu? Jika salah satu yang tahu, kurasa dia cemburu~" goda Ino.

"Jangan mengkhayal terlalu tinggi. Kurasa bukannya cemburu, tapi kesal. Hari ini Sasuke-kun kalah bertanding, jadi tadi Senpai mengirimku pesan seperti itu dan Sasuke-kun ikut membacanya. Kemudian tiba-tiba dia mengajakku pergi karena ada yang ingin dia beli dan menyuruhku membawanya!"

"Apa? Sasuke-kun kalah? Wuah, serius? Dia pasti kesal. Aku jadi tahu bagaimana membayangkan kekesalannya. Jadi, besok kau mau pergi kencan dengan siapa?"

"Ino, sudah kubilang itu bukan kencan…"

"Kalau kau mau bukti itu kencan atau bukan, bagaimana kalau kau memilih pergi dengan Sasuke-kun? Jika sesuatu terjadi pada kalian itu pasti kencan. Aku berani mempertaruhkan semua uang sakuku bulan ini, bagaimana?"

"Hei, sudah kubilang tidak mungkin."

"Kalau aku benar, kau harus ikut double date-ku minggu depan!"

"Ino!"

Sepertinya Sakura sudah salah bertanya malam ini!

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Pagi ini, Sakura sudah berusaha berdandan sebaik mungkin.

Baik, bukannya cantik.

Sakura tidak ingin menimbulkan kesan aneh untuk pertama kalinya mereka bertemu di luar sekolah sih. Jadi Sakura hanya mengenakan blouse kemeja lengan panjang, celana jeans pendek, sepatu sneaker dan sebuah tas tangan kecil dengan tali panjang yang disampirkannya di bahu sebelah kiri. Sekarang Sakura tinggal menunggu si bodoh itu saja kan di sini?

Sudah jam 10 lewat, tapi kenapa dia tidak datang juga?

Tunggu,

Ini bukan kencan! Pokoknya ini bukan kencan!

Agh, Ino sialan… Sakura jadi berpikir hal itu terus dan terus. Ah ya, selesai menelpon Ino semalam, Sakura langsung mengirim pesan balasan kepada Neji bahwa dia sudah ada janji untuk menemani seorang teman membelikan kado ulang tahun.

Huh, alasan yang klasik sih sebenarnya. Tapi Sakura tidak terpikir alasan lain untuk menolak ajakan pergi senpai-nya satu itu. Uhm, sepertinya saat Neji mengatakan kemarin kalau dia ingin mengantar Sakura pulang, apakah Neji ingin membicarakan ini? Tapi kemarin Sakura langsung kabur begitu saja karena memikirkan laki-laki bodoh itu.

Entah apa yang sebenarnya ada di dalam kepalanya itu sampai dirinya berpikir seperti ini. Serius. Dia itu sudah kalah dalam bertanding, tapi sepertinya itu tidak terlihat jadi masalah besar untuknya. Orang itu hanya terlihat kesal dan jengkel setelah kalah. Seharusnya dia kan frustasi. Tapi…

Bodoh, kenapa Sakura memikirkan orang itu sih.

"Kau sudah datang?"

Sakura kemudian bertemu pandang dengan Sasuke yang mendekat ke arahnya.

Eh?

Hari ini Sakura bertemu Sasuke dengan pakaian biasa selain seragam sekolahnya dan pakaian renangnya. Sasuke mengenakan kemeja berlengan pendek, jeans dan sepatu keds. Dia jauh lebih kasual dari yang Sakura pikir. Tapi tetap saja dia berpenampilan rapi seperti biasanya. Jika dia berpenampilan seperti ini, semua gadis yang senang hati mengantri agar bisa berkencan dengannya di hari yang begini cerah.

"Hei, kau yang berjanji, kenapa malah kau yang datang terlambat?" keluh Sakura setelah mereka bertemu.

"Aku bilang jam 10. Tentu saja aku pergi keluar jam 10," elak Sasuke.

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan," gerutu Sakura.

"Ayo cepat pergi."

Seperti biasanya, Sakura selalu mengikuti Sasuke dari belakang. Mereka memang sudah keluar dari stasiun dan sekarang berkeliling di pedestrian. Semua orang hari ini pergi berpasangan dan berjalan berdampingan. Hari yang benar-benar bagus untuk kencan. Dan Sakura di sini terjebak bersama orang menyebalkan ini.

"Nee, sebenarnya apa yang mau kau beli sih?" tanya Sakura bingung setelah sekian lama mereka hanya berjalan tanpa tujuan.

"Aku sedang memikirkannya."

Hah? Apa? Dia mengatakan apa barusan?

Cepat-cepat Sakura melajukan kakinya hingga dirinya mendahului Sasuke dan berdiri tepat di depan laki-laki berwajah dingin ini. Sekarang mereka saling berhadapan dan Sasuke terpaksa berhenti berjalan karena gadis berambut pink ini mulai menatap jengkel padanya.

"Hei, kau bilang hari ini mau pergi karena ada yang ingin kau beli dan memintaku membawanya! Tapi kau baru saja bilang kau sedang memikirkan apa yang ingin kau beli?" cerocos Sakura akhirnya.

"Kenapa kau begitu cerewet? Kalau kubilang ada yang ingin kubeli tentu saja ada yang ingin kubeli! Kau pikir aku bohong?"

"Iya!" balas Sakura tegas.

"Diam dan ikut saja!" balas Sasuke pula yang akhirnya melewati Sakura begitu saja dan berjalan di depan Sakura sekali lagi.

Dia benar-benar ahli sekali bikin orang kesal!

Akhirnya mereka justru berhenti di sebuah supermarket. Sasuke mulai menyuruhnya membawa troli yang membiarkan Sakura yang mendorongnya. Mereka berputar-putar di dalam supermarket itu. Dan percaya atau tidak, Sasuke benar-benar membeli banyak sekali makanan, mulai dari yang mentah, kalengan hingga yang instan. Sakura tidak tahu laki-laki ini benar-benar serius berbelanja ini?

Mungkin orang lain yang melihat mereka berdua hari ini seakan melihatnya sebagai sepasang kekasih atau malah pengantin baru yang berbelanja begitu bahagia berdua. Tapi kenyataannya, Sakura malah diperlakukan seperti seorang pesuruh bahkan lebih parahnya lagi seperti budak oleh tuan muda menyebalkan ini. Dia memerintah Sakura dengan begitu leluasa, menyuruhnya mengambil ini dan itu juga menukar barang yang tidak dia sukai. Kalau dia tidak menyukainya dari awal kenapa dia ambil dan menyuruh Sakura untuk mengembalikannya sih?!

Setelah kurang lebih satu jam di dalam supermarket itu, akhirnya Sakura membawa dua kantung ukuran besar belanjaan tuan muda di depannya ini yang masih berjalan begitu santai di depannya. Dia benar-benar keturunan Lucifer!

"Hei, tidak bisakah kau membantuku membawanya?" gerutu Sakura akhirnya yang mulai merasakan betap berat kantung belanjaan yang dibawanya hari ini. Bahkan Sakura tidak pernah membawa belanjaan begini banyak jika pergi dengan ibunya atau bahkan dengan Ino.

"Kau mau cedera-ku bertambah parah setelah ini huh karena bawaan berat itu?"

"Kalau kau sudah tahu barang ini banyak, kenapa kau beli sekaligus hah?"

"Itulah gunanya aku membawamu kan? Kau tangan kananku."

Orang ini benar-benar cari mati!

Memangnya dia pikir barang belanjaan sebanyak ini hanya dibawa dengan tangan kanan? Tangan kiri juga ikut berperan! Dan jelas tangan kiri laki-laki sialan itu masih berfungsi dengan baik kan?!

"Ah~ aku lapar. Kita masuk ke sini," kata Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Dengan setengah sadar karena nyaris kelelahan membawa kantung belanjaan yang berat ini, Sakura menoleh dan mendapati Sasuke sudah masuk ke dalam sebuah kafe western yang ada di dekat trotoar jalan itu.

Sekarang mereka berdua sudah duduk berhadapan dengan Sakura yang meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja sedang Sasuke yang sibuk melihat menu makanan yang tersedia di sini.

"Kau yakin tidak mau makan?" tanya Sasuke sembari terus memperhatikan menu makanan yang sedari tadi dibolak baliknya.

"Aku bahkan tidak punya tenaga lagi untuk memesan sesuatu," lirih Sakura.

"Begitu? Baguslah, jadi aku tidak perlu keluar biaya makan lebih siang ini."

Sakura segera mengangkat kepalanya dan meja itu dan menatap Sasuke dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Eh?! K-kau… mau mentraktir-ku… makan?" tanya Sakura dengan nada ragu.

"Apa kau berpikir karena aku seenaknya, aku juga pelit?"

"Aku tidak berpikir begitu, hanya saja… ya… selama ini kau kan tidak pernah…"

"Baiklah, jatah untukmu aku tarik lagi."

"Hei! Kau tidak serius kan?!" rengek Sakura nyaris menangis.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Acara makan siang itu berjalan lancar di luar dugaan Sakura.

Ketika mereka memesan makanan, Sasuke tidak begitu banyak memesan makanan dan memperhatikan kalori yang dia masukkan ke dalam perutnya, jauh berbeda dengan Sakura yang langsung mencari menu dengan makanan berkarbohidrat ekstra dengan pendamping lainnya yang tentu menggugah selera.

Mereka bahkan banyak bercerita mengenai hal-hal yang bisa menyambungkan mereka. Awal-awal mereka akan membicarakan mengenai semua kejahilan Suigetsu, kemudian festival yang akan diadakan sekolah. Sakura juga bertanya sedikit-sedikit soal renang yang diikuti oleh Sasuke, meskipun tidak menyinggung masalah sensitif di dalamnya.

Seusai makan siang itu, begitu keluar dari kafe, Sasuke mengambil satu kantung belanjaan yang dibawa oleh Sakura secara diam-diam. Saat Sakura merasa sedikit panik kantungnya hilang, Sasuke sudah membawanya keluar dan menyuruh Sakura segera keluar dari sana. Tadinya Sakura juga bermaksud untuk mengambil kembali kantung itu tapi Sasuke tidak memberikannya walaupun dia tidak bicara apapun.

Setelah berjalan beberapa saat, jarak mereka pun mulai pupus. Kini tanpa mereka sadari, dua orang itu sudah berjalan berdampingan dengan langkah seirama.

Saat melewati tempat pedestrian pejalan kaki itu, Sakura melihat sebuah pedagang perhiasan kaki lima yang menggelar dagangannya dimana banyak pejalan kaki bisa melihatnya.

Tentu saja Sakura berhenti tiba-tiba tanpa Sasuke sadari.

"Silahkan Nona, ada banyak perhiasan menarik di sini," bujuk laki-laki paruh baya pemilik dagangan itu.

Karena benar-benar terpengaruh oleh berbagai macam perhiasan yang dijejerkan di sana, Sakura segera berjongkok dan mulai melihatnya satu per satu.

Semuanya tampak begitu cantik dan mengesankan.

Tadinya Sakura tidak berniat untuk membeli sesuatu karena Sakura belum butuh perhiasan apapun, tapi matanya kemudian menangkap sebuah perhiasan yang cukup menarik.

"Benda itu sepasang Nona, Anda bisa memberikannya pada pasangan Anda sebagai jimat keberuntungan. Jika dipakai bersamaan khasiatnya akan lebih bagus lagi," bujuk pedagang itu lagi.

"Jimat keberuntungan?" ulang Sakura.

Sakura kemudian mengambil sebuah kalung dan sebuah cincin yang jadi satu itu. Sepertinya benar ini sepasang karena motif mereka sama.

Sepasang sayap yang menjadi hiasan utama.

Di cincin putih itu ada sepasang sayap yang terukir, sedangkan kalung itu ada sepasang sayap pula yang dijadikan liontinnya. Bentuknya sangat unik.

Sasuke baru menyadari jika teman seperjalanannya itu tidak ada bersamanya. Tentu saja Sasuke berkeliling mencarinya karena dia hilang begitu saja. Sebenarnya Sasuke lebih khawatir pada kantung lain yang dibawa oleh gadis berambut pink itu.

Baru saja Sasuke akan memakinya, gadis menyusahkan itu buru-buru berlari menyusul Sasuke.

"Hei, kau darimana huh?"

Napasnya masih tersengal karena berlari menyusul Sasuke di sini. Setelah menstabilkan napasnya, Sakura menunjukkan sebuah kalung dan cincin di tangannya pada Sasuke.

"Apa itu?" tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Jimat keberuntungan," ujar Sakura bersemangat.

"Hah?"

"Kata Paman itu, ini bisa jadi jimat keberuntungan jika dipakai bersamaan oleh dua orang."

"Kau sudah ditipu oleh pedagang itu, mana mungkin ada hal tidak masuk akal seperti itu di dunia ini. Kalau memang itu benar-benar jimat keberuntungan, pasti sudah banyak orang yang membelinya!"

Sakura kemudian menaruh belanjaan yang dibawanya itu ke bawah, dirinya kemudian melepaskan kalung dan cincin yang masih tersangkut jadi satu itu. Sakura sendiri memakai kalungnya dan menyerahkan cincin itu pada Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita buktikan ini jimat keberuntungan atau bukan," ujar Sakura menunjukkan cincin itu pada Sasuke yang masih ada di telapak tangannya.

"Kau menyuruhku memakai itu? Tidak mungkin!"

"Kalau kau tidak mau pakai, simpan saja. Saat ini aku sungguh membutuhkan keberuntungan yang bagus. Terutama setelah bertemu denganmu!" sindir Sakura.

"Apa? Jadi maksudmu setelah bertemu denganku, keberuntunganmu langsung hilang begitu saja? Bukannya itu terbalik? Justru setelah aku bertemu denganmu semua keberuntunganku hilang begitu saja!" balas Sasuke.

"Makanya, simpan saja ini. Kalau keberuntungan kita membaik setelah memakai ini, kita tidak perlu saling menyalahkan lagi kan?" usul Sakura.

"Lupakan saja," Sasuke kemudian memilih langsung berbalik meninggalkan Sakura.

"Hei!"

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Tadinya Sakura berpikir mereka akan berpisah di stasiun kereta seperti biasanya. Tapi kemudian Sasuke menyuruhnya untuk ikut ke dalam kereta yang biasa dinaiki Sasuke untuk pulang ke rumah. Sakura sampai tidak percaya bahwa Sasuke membiarkannya ikut ke rumahnya. Tapi kemudian Sakura langsung mengerti bahwa dia masih tangan kanan Sasuke. Dan belanjaan sialan itu… harus Sakura yang membawanya.

Terbukti setelah sampai di stasiun kereta itu, Sakura kembali membawa dua kantung itu.

Ya benar. Tentu saja. Mana mungkin laki-laki itu bersungguh-sungguh mau menolong Sakura. Kalau dia memang berhati baik seperti malaikat sudah pasti dia tidak akan membiarkan Sakura membawa barang yang begini berat.

Tak lama dari perjalanan mereka dengan kereta itu, sekarang mereka sudah tiba di blok rumah Sasuke. Rumah keluarga Uchiha memang lumayan besar. Jika memang keluarga Uchiha itu terkenal seperti rumor yang beredar karena selain berprestasi mereka juga keluarga terpandang, tidak heran jika rumahnya begini.

Begitu memasuki rumah itu, Sakura tak henti-hentinya dibuat kagum dengan dua lemari besar berisi piala dan jejeran piagam penghargaan yang dibingkai dengan begitu indah yang berada di dinding ruang tamu mereka. Bahkan medali berbagai ukuran berjejer rapi dan semuanya adalah medali emas.

Sakura memang dari dulu sudah kagum dengan orang ini, tapi sekarang dengan mata kepalanya sendiri Sakura bisa menyaksikan betapa hebatnya orang ini. Rasanya Sakura bukan apa-apanya jika disandingkan dengan lemari piala itu.

"Wuah, kau benar-benar hebat ternyata…" gumam Sakura seraya melihat-lihat semua bentuk prestasi membanggakan itu.

"Asal kau tahu itu semua bukan piala-ku saja."

Begitu Sasuke mengatakan itu, Sakura kemudian melihat lemari piala itu sekali lagi. Ternyata dua lemari itu memiliki nama yang berbeda. Satunya milik Sasuke dan satu lagi…

Uchiha Itachi.

Kakaknya kah?

"Kalau kau sudah selesai lihat-lihat taruh belanjaannya di dapur saja. Setelah itu kau bisa langsung pulang," ujar Sasuke seraya naik ke tangga yang terhubung ke lantai atas.

"Hei, apa-apaan kau ini? Tunggu! Kau mau kemana?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku mau ganti pakaian. Kau mau ikut?" sindir Sasuke pula.

Dengan langkah kesal, Sakura kemudian melangkah ke arah dapur yang ditunjukkan oleh Sasuke barusan.

Begitu tiba di dapur, Sakura segera menaruh belanjaan itu di meja makannya. Tadinya Sakura berniat meninggalkannya begitu saja, tapi menyadari situasi Sasuke saat ini yang tinggal sendirian… Sakura jadi berubah pikiran.

Sakura akhirnya mengeluarkan satu per satu isi kantung belanjaan mereka tadi. Memisahkannya sesuai dengan bentuk barang yang mereka beli tadi. Sebelum menaruh semua belanjaan ini, Sakura sedikit terkejut karena semua persediaan makanan di dapur ini nyaris tidak ada. Hanya ada pangan utama saja seperti gula, beras, minyak untuk menggoreng, garam dan lainnya. Sama sekali tidak ada persediaan makanan kaleng dan makanan instan.

Apa dia terbiasa makan di luar, atau memang dia biasa belanja sekaligus seperti ini ya?

Selesai menyusun barang belanjaan itu, Sakura akhirnya bisa meninggalkan dapur itu.

Begitu melewati ruang keluarga, Sakura terpaku pada satu gambar yang diletakkan di atas sebuah piano yang berada di ujung ruangan.

Sebuah foto ukuran sedang yang dipajang di atas piano itu.

Sasuke kecil dengan seseorang yang merangkulnya. Mereka berdua tampak memakai medali emas juga memegang sebuah piagam penghargaan. Orang ini… jangan-jangan Uchiha Itachi yang dimaksud itu. Kakaknya Sasuke.

Tentu saja itu kakaknya. Sakura tidak pernah melihat senyum Sasuke selebar ini selama mengenalnya.

Ah tidak, Sakura pernah melihat Sasuke tertawa lebar waktu itu.

Sekarang Sakura mau pulang, tapi si pemilik rumah tidak kelihatan dimana pun. Sakura juga berulang kali memanggilnya, tapi Sasuke tidak menjawab.

Sepertinya Sakura harus bersikap tidak sopan untuk sekarang. Tiba-tiba Sakura merasa khawatir bukan main. Makanya Sakura langsung naik ke tangga dimana Sasuke tadi menaikinya. Begitu sampai di lantai dua, Sakura melihat dua pintu yang saling berhadapan di koridor lantai dua itu. Sepertinya ini adalah dua kamar yang berbeda kan. Sekarang Sakura bingung mau mengetuk pintu yang mana dulu.

"Bukankah tadi sudah kusuruh pulang saja kalau sudah selesai?"

Sakura terlonjak kaget, nyaris kehilangan keseimbangan sebenarnya. Dia benar-benar sudah berganti pakaian sekarang. Tapi waktu yang dia gunakan sangat lama.

Orang ini muncul entah darimana sih sebenarnya?

"Kau ganti baju atau ganti seprei kasur sih?" gerutu Sakura.

Sasuke kemudian turun lebih dulu ke lantai bawah dan Sakura yang mengikutinya. Begitu mereka tiba di lantai bawah, Sasuke tidak mengatakan apapun lagi dan langsung menuju dapur. Sedangkan Sakura masih bingung berdiri di dekat tangga.

Ada sesuatu yang membuat Sakura penasaran bukan main.

Sungguh…

Sakura ingin tahu, walaupun mungkin bertanya mengenai hal itu akan membuat Sasuke marah atau kesal bahkan jengkel padanya. Tapi setidaknya, Sakura ingin tahu jawaban itu langsung dari Sasuke sendiri. Karena setelah melihat semua piala, foto-foto itu… Sakura sangat yakin bahwa sebenarnya Sasuke sangat menyukai berenang seperti halnya dia sangat menyayangi kakaknya. Jadi mana mungkin Sasuke meninggalkan kesukaannya begitu saja karena alasan yang…

"Hei!"

Saat itu Sasuke mengambil segelas air mineral dan bermaksud untuk meneguknya, tapi kemudian suara cempreng gadis berambut pink itu membuyarkan segalanya hingga membuat Sasuke nyaris tersedak walaupun sedikit air sudah masuk ke dalam rongga hidungnya yang berhubungan dengan saluran tenggorokannya itu.

"Hei! Aku hampir tersedak tahu," balas Sasuke.

Sakura kemudian mendekati laki-laki bermata hitam itu. Kini mereka hanya berseberangan dengan meja makan.

"Aku… sudah dengar tentang hasil pertandinganmu kemarin," buka Sakura akhirnya.

Sasuke hanya diam memandangi botol air mineral yang masih berada di genggamannya itu.

"Lalu?" ujar Sasuke singkat.

"Senpai… memintamu untuk ikut turnamen musim panas ini kan?"

"Aku jadi tidak kaget kau tahu darimana. Dia memang bilang begitu, tapi aku punya hak untuk memutuskannya. Jadi kau tidak perlu ikut campur," suara Sasuke kini terdengar dingin bukan main.

Sakura sudah merasa bahwa dia tidak perlu menambah panjang masalah ini dengan Sasuke. Jelas dia tidak ingin lagi melanjutkan turnamen itu apapun yang terjadi.

Ya, jika itu adalah keinginan terdalamnya.

Tapi Sakura tidak berpikir demikian. Karena Sasuke… belum sepenuhnya menyerah dengan berenang. Jika memang dia sudah menyerah, tentu saja…

"Kau belum sepenuhnya berhenti berenang bukan?" kata Sakura akhirnya.

"Jangan sok tahu. Kau pikir kau tahu segalanya tentangku hanya karena kita sering bersama? Jangan konyol."

Entah mengapa Sakura merasa suara Sasuke saat ini terdengar begitu dingin dan… sinis. Apakah Sasuke berubah begini karena Sakura menyinggung soal berenang lagi padanya?

"Aku bukan sok tahu. Tapi aku memang tahu, kau tidak pernah menyerah pada berenang. Kau hanya tidak mau memulainya lagi. Jika kau benar-benar berhenti dan menyerah pada berenang, kau tidak akan pernah menerima taruhan Senpai," lanjut Sakura.

"Lalu ada apa dengan hal itu? Kalau kau berpikir aku akan kembali memulainya hanya karena taruhan seperti ini, semua itu omong kosong. Bahkan setelah taruhan ini, aku semakin menyadari bahwa sebenarnya aku benar-benar tidak cocok melanjutkannya. Seharusnya aku meninggalkannya dari dulu."

"Kenapa kau selalu berpikir bahwa satu kegagalan adalah kesalahan besar? Kau mengalami cedera, bahumu belum begitu sembuh, wajar kalau kau tidak bisa bertanding dengan maksimal. Tapi itu bukan alasan untukmu—"

"Lalu apa alasanku lagi? Satu-satunya orang yang memberikanku alasan untuk terus melakukannya kini sudah mati. Apalagi yang bisa jadi alasanku untuk terus bertahan? Bahkan orang yang seharusnya bertanggungjawab soal ini pun tidak mau tahu. Dia tidak peduli!"

Jadi… itu maksudnya ketika Sasuke bertanya pada Sakura waktu itu soal ini. Sebuah alasan.

Sebuah jawaban, ketika dirinya kehilangan alasan untuk tetap bertahan.

"Maukah… kau mengubah sedikit pikiranmu soal itu? Jika memang ada satu orang yang tidak mau peduli dan tidak mau tahu tentang ini, bukankah kau masih memiliki orang lain yang bersedia peduli dan mau tahu tentang dirimu? Kau tidak sendirian. Aku… aku akan tetap peduli padamu walaupun cederamu nanti sudah sembuh. Aku janji."

Sasuke kemudian tersenyum sinis pada Sakura dan mendengus geli. Entah mengapa Sakura pikir itu adalah ejekan untuk Sakura.

"Kau mau dengar sebuah hal yang sangat menarik?"

Sakura tidak berkutik, bahkan untuk berbicara pun Sakura tidak bisa. Apalagi sekarang?

"Kau ingat saat pertama kali kita bertemu di perpustakaan itu? Hari itu adalah hari pertama aku kembali masuk sekolah setelah upacara pemakaman kakakku seminggu sebelumnya. Saat itu aku berpikir, ingin meninggalkan berenang sesegera mungkin. Tapi sayang aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya mencari alasan yang bagus supaya aku bisa berhenti sehingga orang lain tidak perlu peduli kenapa aku memilih berhenti.

"Saat itu, ketika aku menghampirimu, aku tahu jika tangga dan kardus itu sudah kehilangan keseimbangannya. Jadi dengan sedikit dorongan saja, tangga dan kardus itu akan jatuh. Ketika itulah aku berpikir, akhirnya aku punya alasan untuk berhenti."

Sakura membelalakkan matanya ketika mendengar semua itu.

Jadi… selama ini… sejak awal Sasuke memang memanfaatkannya?

"Hari itu, aku sengaja menolongmu, untuk membuat diriku sendiri cedera sehingga aku punya alasan untuk berhenti berenang. Bagaimana menurutmu? Apakah kau masih mau peduli pada orang yang memanfaatkanmu seperti ini?" lanjut Sasuke.

Sakura kemudian menundukkan kepalanya.

Sakura tidak bohong jika sekarang dirinya benar-benar marah dan kesal bukan main. Jelas saja, karena sejak insiden itu, Sakura mengalami banyak hal kurang mengenakkan. Bahkan setelah semua itu terjadi pun, orang ini masih ingin memanfaatkannya dengan menjadikannya tangan kanannya. Tapi kemudian Sakura menyadari satu hal. Apa yang dilalui Sakura karena Sasuke, tidak seberat apa yang Sasuke lalui saat ini. Dia jauh lebih butuh dukungan dari siapapun. Dan Sakura tidak akan bersikap egois dan kekanakan hanya karena Sasuke memancing emosinya dengan semua itu.

Sakura kemudian berputar dari meja itu untuk menghampiri Sasuke, lalu tanpa basa basi, Sakura pun menjentikkan jarinya ke dahi Sasuke begitu saja.

"Hei!" tegur Sasuke setelah gadis itu melakukan jentikan jarinya di dahi Sasuke.

"Bagaimana? Aku sudah tahu kalau kau laki-laki sialan, suka seenaknya, brengsek, tidak punya hati dan tidak sopan. Jadi menurutku, apa yang kau katakan tadi sama sekali tidak membuatku sakit hati. Aku hanya merasa marah dan kesal saja."

"Kau—"

"Hei, kalau aku tidak peduli padamu, aku tidak akan sampai sejauh ini berada di dekatmu. Kalau aku tidak peduli padamu, aku tentu tidak perlu bersusah payah menawarkan diri jadi tangan kananmu. Dan kalau aku tidak peduli padamu, aku tidak akan pernah menemuimu. Dan terima kasih sudah menjadikanku alasan untuk cedera-mu," kata Sakura pula.

"Terima kasih? Untuk apa?"

"Bukankah harusnya kau senang seseorang yang menyebabkan cedera padamu adalah seseorang seperti aku? Jika kau salah memilih, mungkin orang itu akan merepotkanmu sendiri. Ah tidak, harusnya kau berterima kasih padaku karena orang yang menyebabkanmu cedera adalah aku," kata Sakura percaya diri.

Sasuke sudah menyadari sejak pertama kali mengenal gadis ini.

Sakura bukan seperti gadis kebanyakan yang dia temui. Jika gadis-gadis normal yang dihadapkan pada situasi Sakura saat ini, mungkin mereka akan menempel mati-matian pada Sasuke dan merepotkan Sasuke dengan segala macam hal tidak penting, seperti mendatanginya setiap hari, menjenguknya setiap hari, membawakannya makanan setiap hari… dan jujur hal itu sangat melelahkan untuk Sasuke sendiri.

Mungkin Sakura benar, Sasuke beruntung karena tidak bertemu dengan gadis merepotkan seperti itu.

"Dan aku akan memastikan kau ikut turnamen musim panas ini. Cederamu sudah membaik kan?" sambung Sakura tiba-tiba.

"Memang apa yang akan kau lakukan supaya aku mau ikut turnamen musim panas ini?"

"Uhm, belum kupikirkan…" gumam Sakura.

"Kalau begitu aku saja yang pikirkan. Malam ini kau akan mendapatkan jawabannya. Jika kau melakukannya aku juga akan melakukannya."

"Hei! Ternyata kau benar-benar mau ikut turnamen itu kan? Kenapa menjadikanku alasan bodoh seperti itu hah?!" amuk Sakura.

"Karena aku sudah menemukan alasannya."

"Apa sih maksudmu?"

"Mana cincin yang kau beli tadi?"

"Cincin?" ulang Sakura seraya merogoh saku celananya.

Sakura akhirnya menemukan cincin dengan hiasan sayap itu. Hiasan yang sama pada kalung yang dipakainya sekarang. Sakura kemudian menunjukkan cincin itu pada Sasuke.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan pada cincin itu kalau aku tidak mau menerimanya?" tanya Sasuke kemudian.

"Uhm, mungkin akan kuberikan pada Ino, eh tidak… katanya harus dengan pasangan, Ino sudah punya pasangan. Hm… mungkin pada Senpai saja, dia pasti mau memakainya," kata Sakura seraya melihat-lihat cincin itu dengan serius.

Astaga… gadis ini terlalu pandai membuat orang kesal.

Karenanya Sasuke langsung merampas cincin itu dari tangan Sakura.

"Kau tadi bilang mau membuktikan peruntungan kita kan? Ayo kita lihat apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh cincin ini," kata Sasuke cuek seraya memegangi cincin itu dengan jari telunjuk dan jempolnya.

"Hei, kau tadi bilang tidak mau kan?" rengek Sakura.

"Aku berubah pikiran. Sepertinya aku juga butuh peruntungan saat ini."

Orang ini benar-benar tidak bisa ditebak sama sekali…

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

 _Besok pagi, pakai bando kelinci dan menarilah di depan gerbang sekolah sampai bel jam pertama berbunyi. Ah ya, mulailah dari jam 7 pagi._

ORANG INI BENAR-BENAR CARI MATI RUPANYA?!

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

TBC

.

.

Holla minna, akhirnya saya bisa update.

Jujur saja saat ini saya beneran kehilangan minat menulis saya. Tapi saya tetep pengen nulis sekalipun rasanya saya ini lagi writer block parah yang gak ketulungan buat ngelanjutin semua fic ini. Tapi saya pengen bisa terus update sekalipun tulisan saya tidak enak untuk dibaca.

Mohon pengertiannya ya, saya yakin chap kali ini pun kurang feelnya, tapi seperti janji saya di chap kemarin, saya ingin memperbanyak interaksi SasuSaku supaya chemistry mereka bisa kebangun dan mulai menumbuhkan rasa saling tertarik. Karena perlu diketahui saja, SasuSaku hingga chap ini belum ada rasa loh, selain perasaan kagum Sakura sejak chap pertama, tapi itu pun bukan perasaan suka.

Oke saatnya saya bales review…

Chizuru Mey : makasih udah review senpai… ahaha iya maaf banget, beberapa chap emang saya kurang dapat feelnya karena gak ada inspirasi belakangan ini. Saya juga kena WB parah hingga sulit sekali untuk menuangkan feel dalam tulisan saya. Oh, adegan festival belum saya bikin kok, itu akan jadi kejutan nantinya meskipun saya gak yakin hehehe

Srisavers28 : makasih udah review senpai… ahahah iya gak papa kok dipanggil senpai heheh. Iya tapi entah kenapa saya merasa Fugaku belum begitu seram ya hehee

Zarachan : makasih udah review senpai… iya ini udah lanjut

KendallSwiftie : makasih udah review senpai… romance-nya perlahan ya, soalnya alurnya memang lambat sih hehe. Ah ya, asal tahu aja ya, sebenarnya saya udah 3 kali ganti judul untuk fic ini, tapi gak nemu judul yang menarik. Kalo nanti tetiba nemu yang menarik, bakal saya ganti lagi hehehe

Sami haruchi 2 : makasih udah review senpai… ahahaha justru saya pengen Sasu kalah karena dengan begitu bisa ada sesuatu yang dimasukin, kalo Sasu yang menang ceritanya bakal stuck hehehe

Mistsuki Uchiha : makasih udah review senpai… iya ini udah lanjut hehehe

Mantika m : makasih udah review senpai… wah terima kasih tetep suka fic ini hiksss terharu banget…

DaunIlalangKuning : makasih udah review senpai… iya pemenangnya udah ketemu ya hehehe, apakah bisa tertebak?

Hanazono yuri : makasih udah review senpai… iya ini udah lanjut ehehe

Sasusaku's fans : makasih udah review senpai… iya ini udah lanjut, makasih semangatnya yaa hehehe

Sweettomato : makasih udah review senpai… makasih banyak udah suka fic saya heheheh

Q Lenka : makasih udah review senpai… iya maaf yaa adegan pertandingannya gak dimuat, karena memang fokusnya bukan ke sana hehehe

Aikaa-chan : makasih udah review senpai… iya ini udah lanjut hehehe, wah kalo gak ada masalah ntar ficnya bakalan stuck dong hehehe

TheLimitedEdition : makasih udah review senpai… iya ini udah lanjut hehehe

Goodbye summer : makasih udah review senpai… ahahah iya saya pun juga kangen masa itu, makanya saya lagi keranjingan bikin fic model SMA gini, rasanya kayak balik remaja lagi hehehe

Kirara967 : makasih udah review senpai… ahaha sayang sekali terbalik hehehe, iya porsinya lebih banyak untuk membangun alur cerita hehhe

Guest : makasih udah review senpai… iya ini udah lanjut.

Sqchn : makasih udah review senpai… ahahahah gak gitu kok… iya ini udah lanjut lagi ehhehe

Makasih udah menyempatkan waktunya untuk fic saya.

Jaa Nee!


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola Minna. Ada yang bosen ketemu fic baru (lagi-lagi) saya? Semoga nggak ya.**

 **.**

 **DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **.**

 **RATE : T**

 **.**

 **Warning : OOC (banget), AU, Gaje, Misstypo (Nongol mulu), Gak karuan.**

 **.**

 **Attention : Fic ini hanyalah fiksi belaka. Apalagi terdapat kesamaan atau kemiripan situasi atau tokoh atau apapun itu dengan cerita lain dalam bentuk apapun itu, adalah tidak disengaja.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sialan! Sakura lupa kalau hari ini adalah hari pembukaan festival mereka!

Sakura memang tidak berpartisipasi terlalu banyak dalam urusan festival ini karena terlalu sibuk dengan hal lainnya. Termasuk si bodoh itu! Masa Sakura harus melakukannya hari ini?

Tadinya Sakura berniat untuk mengundurkan diri dari bencana memalukan ini, tapi ternyata… untuk memastikan Sakura menepati kata-katanya, si sialan itu sudah mengawasi dari jauh dari tempatnya berdiri supaya bisa melihat Sakura dengan leluasa melakukan apa yang diinginkannya.

Kalau Sakura mundur sekarang…

Kenapa juga dia sudah memakai bando kelinci ini sih?!

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Hei, Sakura! Apa yang kau lakukan tadi?"

Ino berhambur ke arah Sakura yang sudah masuk ke kelas mereka sembari melepaskan bando kelinci sialannya ini. Menurut Ino, kelas mereka lebih memilih membuka stand di halaman daripada harus repot-repot menghias kelasnya, karena kelas lain sudah lebih banyak melakukannya. Hanya ada beberapa anak di kelas Sakura sisanya sibuk untuk menikmati festival, acara-acara panggung juga perlombaan iseng yang diselenggarakan oleh panitia festival.

"Kenapa? Mungkin itu bisa jadi hits tahun ini," ujar Sakura seraya mendengus kesal sembari duduk di bangkunya.

Sudah jelas bahwa semua penghuni sekolah ini, termasuk guru-guru mereka pasti menyaksikan aksi hebat Sakura tadi. Menari dengan gaya centil memakai bando kelinci. Kedengarannya memang memuakkan, Sakura bahkan sampai tidak mengenali dirinya sendiri tadi. Bagaimana mungkin akhirnya Sakura melakukan perbuatan gila itu?

Tak lama kemudian Sakura mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri dan berteriak histeris lalu merengek nyaris menangis tersedu-sedu sebenarnya.

"Hei, ada apa denganmu?" tanya Ino kemudian yang begitu kaget melihat ekspresi drastis sahabatnya ini.

"Aku benar-benar sudah menghancurkan image-ku kali ini~ bagaimana aku bisa bertahan selanjutnya?"

"Lalu… aku penasaran, apa yang membuatmu sampai berani melakukan hal memalukan begitu di depan sekolah? Bahkan ada anak sekolah lain yang menonton loh! Aku hanya berharap mereka tidak merekammu dan menyebarkannya di akun sosial sih," cerocos Ino.

"Sudah pasti ada yang merekam. Hanya saja entah disebarkan dimana. Yah, tapi aku tidak pedulilah. Yang penting aku sudah menepati janjiku."

"Janji? Janji apa?" tanya Ino penasaran.

"Hei, Sakura-chaaaaaannn!"

Sebelum sempat Ino mendengar jawaban Sakura, tiba-tiba suara Suigetsu datang memenuhi kelas. Laki-laki bergigi menyeramkan itu buru-buru menghampiri meja Sakura. Karena begitu heboh, tentu saja Sakura bertanya mengenai maksud kedatangan menghebohkan Suigetsu ini. Tapi belum sempat mengatakan apapun, Suigetsu langsung menyambar tangan Sakura dan memaksanya untuk berdiri lalu berlari mengikutinya.

Ino yang tadinya tidak tahu apa-apa langsung ikut berdiri dan lalu berlari juga bersama mereka berdua.

Sakura terus memanggil Suigetsu untuk meminta penjelasannya mengenai ini, tapi Suigetsu terus menarik dan mengajaknya berlari tanpa henti. Bahkan mereka sempat menabrak beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang di koridor kelas karena langkah mereka yang buru-buru.

Akhirnya setelah puas berlari ke sana sini, mereka sampai di sebuah ruangan.

Ruang guru?

"Hei, mau apa kita kemari?" tanya Ino bingung.

"Apa-apaan sih kau menarik—"

"Sst, diam! Lihat itu!"

Suigetsu langsung menutup mulut Sakura dan membawanya untuk mengintip lebih dalam ke ruangan guru itu.

Sekarang tidak begitu banyak guru yang berada di ruangan ini kecuali beberapa yang asyik mengobrol saja.

Itu kan…

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Sasuke tidak menyangka gadis berambut pink itu benar-benar melakukannya di acara seramai ini. Wajahnya memang terlihat malu dan gugup. Tapi dia tetap melakukan aksinya bahkan sampai diejek oleh beberapa anak yang lewat. Sampai Sasuke memberikan sinyal berhenti, gadis bodoh itu tidak boleh berhenti menari.

Sebenarnya Sasuke ingin melihatnya lebih lama lagi, tapi karena dia sudah menahan malu dan nyaris menangis karena dilihat begitu banyak orang, akhirnya Sasuke sendiri yang iba dan menghentikan tarian jelek si gadis bodoh itu. Bukannya Sasuke iseng menyuruhnya melakukan hal seperti ini. Sasuke hanya ingin tahu seteguh apa gadis itu akan bertahan dengan kata-katanya sendiri. Jika yang ini saja dia tidak sanggup melewatinya dan memilih kabur, Sasuke jelas tidak akan pernah percaya siapapun lagi. Tapi dia… mengubah segalanya.

Ternyata memang benar masih ada satu orang yang peduli pada Sasuke dan bersungguh-sungguh padanya.

Entah kenapa Sasuke merasa mendapatkan kekuatan untuk kembali menghadapi kebenciannya sekali lagi.

Seusai memantapkan niatnya, Sasuke segera menuju ruang guru. Kebanyakan guru memang ikut merayakan festival tahunan yang selalu dilakukan oleh sekolah mereka. Karena dibuka untuk umum, jelas banyak orang yang akan datang. Dan beruntungnya ruangan itu tidak banyak orang.

Sekarang Sasuke hanya perlu menuju kepada satu orang.

"Coach Kakashi."

Kakashi yang saat itu tengah membaca koran paginya terkejut melihat anak murid yang benar-benar dihargainya ini mendadak mendatanginya begini pagi tanpa paksaan.

"Sasuke? Wah, ada angin apa kau mendatangiku pagi begini?"

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."

"Benarkah? Ah~ kalau kau mau membicarakan soal turnamen musim panas itu, aku benar-benar tidak setuju kalau kau—"

Belum selesai Kakashi menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tiba-tiba Sasuke membungkukkan punggungnya sebanyak 90 derajat. Kakashi bertambah kaget melihat sikap Sasuke yang di luar kebiasaannya ini.

"Hee? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba begini?" tanya Kakashi yang masih diliputi kebingungan.

"Coach, izinkan aku berpartisipasi dalam turnamen musim panas ini."

Setelah dibuat bingung entah bagaimana, Kakashi sekarang berubah kagum.

Tiba-tiba si keras kepala ini meminta izin dengan sopan pada Kakashi untuk kembali ikut turnamen itu dengan keinginannya sendiri. Tentu saja ini berita menggembirakan. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat senang apalagi menjadi kenyataan begini.

Kakashi segera berdiri dan menepuk bahu Sasuke supaya dia bisa mengangkat kepalanya segera.

"Aku tahu kau pasti akan ikut. Tapi, apakah cederamu sudah lebih baik?"

"Sudah Coach. Aku akan berlatih lebih banyak untuk mengejar ketertinggalanku."

"Semangat yang bagus. Mulai hari ini kau akan ikut latihan dengan klub."

"Baik, Coach."

"Tapi Sasuke, meskipun kau sudah menyatakan diri ikut bertanding, peraturan tetap peraturan. Kau harus mengingat itu."

"Aku mengerti."

Kakashi kemudian menepuk bahu Sasuke lagi.

Setelah pembicaraan singkat itu Kakashi tidak mengatakan apapun lagi. Belum saatnya untuk membahas mengenai beasiswanya. Sasuke sudah mau ikut turnamen ini lagi saja adalah kabar yang hebat. Jangan sampai Kakashi mengacaukan mood anak keras kepala itu. Setidaknya dia memang harus fokus pada turnamen ini dulu.

Selesai bicara dengan Kakashi, Sasuke pun keluar dari ruangan itu. Tapi begitu membuka pintu ruangan itu, Sasuke sedikit terkejut karena ada tiga orang yang berdiri di dekat pintu dengan sikap mencurigakan.

"Kalian…?"

"Kau benar-benar akan ikut turnamen itu kan?" tanya Suigetsu langsung.

"Kalian menguping?" tuduh Sasuke akhirnya.

"Aku tahu itu! Kau pasti akan ikut kan setelah kalah dari Ketua! Hei, buktikan pada Ketua sombong itu kalau kau pasti akan mengalahkannya di turnamen nanti!" seru Suigetsu semangat.

Suigetsu terus menyemangati Sasuke dan memuji tindakannya yang begitu tidak biasanya. Namun Sakura hanya diam memandangi Sasuke. Sakura hanya tidak menyangka…

"Apa? Kau tidak mengatakan sesuatu padaku?" tanya Sasuke yang pandangannya lurus ke arah Sakura.

"Eh? Ah, semoga berhasil. Semangat ya…" lirih Sakura.

"Apa itu? Kau tidak berniat memberikanku semangat?"

Sasuke kemudian maju dan mengetuk dahi Sakura dengan dua jarinya. Sepertinya ini adalah kebiasaan Sasuke. Karena sudah dua kali Sasuke melakukan hal kecil ini pada Sakura.

Setelah melakukan hal itu, Sasuke kemudian berjalan lebih dulu meninggalkan Sakura yang masih terpaku di sana dan Suigetsu yang mengikuti Sasuke meskipun masih mengoceh panjang lebar.

Dia… benar-benar menepati janjinya…

"Wuah, apa itu tadi?" goda Ino yang secara langsung melihat peristiwa langka itu.

"Apa?" sangkal Sakura.

"Sepertinya kau harus benar-benar memikirkan hal ini. Di antara kalian berdua, jelas sudah ada yang tertarik kan?"

"Ino… bukan begitu."

"Ah! Aku bosan mendengarmu bilang begitu! Sudah jelas begitu masih juga menyangkal! Ah ya, bukankah kemarin kau kencan dengannya? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Tidak ada apapun yang terjadi kok. Dan itu bukan kencan!"

"Uhm, benarkah? Aku jadi penasaran~"

"Hei, kau bilang akan mengenalkan pacarmu saat festival, apa yang terjadi? Mana dia?" Sakura berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Tenang saja, dia pasti akan datang kok."

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Seperti yang Ino katakan, bahwa kekasihnya benar-benar datang ke festival hari ini. Namanya adalah Shimura Sai. Dia salah satu siswa di Akademi RTN.

Eh?

Kenapa sepertinya Sakura tidak asing lagi dengan nama sekolah itu?

Sai orangnya sangat sopan dan baik. Sekarang Sakura mengerti kenapa Ino menyukainya. Sai selalu memuji Ino dan jelas Ino adalah gadis yang senang dipuji. Makanya mereka bertiga banya mengobrol sambil berkeliling stand yang buka di halaman sekolahnya. Dan yang menakjubkan adalah Sai salah satu anggota klub renang dari Akademi RTN. Pantas saja Ino selalu ingin tahu soal Sasuke. Ternyata Sasuke begitu terkenal di banyak sekolah yang memiliki klub renang karena prestasi gemilangnya itu. Tapi sayangnya Sai belum pernah berhadapan langsung dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke lebih banyak menghadiri kompetisi individu. Dia bahkan pernah ikut lomba renang jarak 400 meter dengan gaya bebas dan memenangkannya. Sudah jelas kalau orang itu benar-benar sangat cocok berada di dalam air. Lebih baik dia hidup dengan hiu laut saja.

"Sakura-san."

Saat Sakura dan Ino juga Sai tengah menghabiskan gula kapas mereka, Neji datang menghampiri Sakura. Tentu saja hal itu jadi kejutan untuk mereka.

"Hm, bukankah dia adalah Ketua klub di sini? Kami sering bertemu ketika bertanding," sela Sai setelah mereka semua saling menyapa.

"Apa kabarmu? Aku tidak menyangka kau akan mengunjungi festival kami," sapa Neji pula.

"Hari ini aku khusus bertemu dengan kekasihku," balas Sai pula.

Raut Neji berubah bingung ketika Sai mengatakan hal itu. Tentu saja, kekasih yang mana yang dia maksud karena ada dua orang gadis di sini. Mereka juga tampak dekat dengan Sai.

"Senpai, ini kekasihku. Tolong jangan salah paham," celetuk Ino kemudian seraya menggamit lengan Sai dengan erat untuk memberitahu hubungan mereka berdua.

"Ah, begitu… wah, aku benar-benar tidak menyangka jika kau punya kekasih di sini," kata Neji kemudian.

Sakura yang menyaksikan obrolan ini sedari tadi hanya diam sambil menghabiskan gula kapasnya sendiri tanpa berani ikut berpartisipasi.

"Oh ya, ada apa Senpai…?" pertanyaan Ino memang menggantung tapi sudah cukup menjelaskan untuk bertanya mengapa Neji ada di sini.

"Ah ya, kalau kalian tidak keberatan, apa aku boleh bicara berdua dengan… Sakura-san?" pinta Neji.

"Tentu saja, kalau begitu kami pergi dulu," sambar Ino yang segera menarik lengan Sai untuk menjauh dari sana.

Sakura bahkan belum sempat memberikan jawaban soal itu. Karena sekarang mereka benar-benar hanya berdua saja di sini.

Suasana canggung macam apa ini?! Bahkan Sakura sendiri tidak berani mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat Senpai-nya satu ini. Kenapa Sakura seolah merasakan kalau dia baru saja berbuat kesalahan besar yang tidak bisa dimaafkan?

"Sakura-san," panggil Neji akhirnya.

"Ya, Senpai? Ada… apa?" balas Sakura kikuk.

"Apakah seberat itu bicara denganku?" canda Neji dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Eh? T-tidak begitu kok… a-aku hanya… maafkan aku."

"Kenapa kau meminta maaf? Aku bahkan belum mengatakan apapun."

"Aku hanya tidak enak dengan Senpai."

"Begitukah? Hm, aku jadi berpikir… apakah kau akan menolakku lagi."

"Eh?"

"Malam ini, apa kau mau ikut ke festival denganku?"

Sakura kemudian mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap bingung kepada Neji.

"Festival?"

"Ya, ada festival kembang api malam ini. Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu, apa kau akan menolak kali ini?"

"Senpai… aku tidak… maksudku…" sekarang Sakura bingung harus mengatakan apa.

"Atau kau punya alasan kenapa menolakku?"

Sakura jadi serba bingung dihadapkan situasi ini. Sakura memang tidak punya alasan khusus untuk menolak Neji. Dia juga bukannya tidak suka diajak keluar seperti ini oleh kakak kelas paling populer di sekolahnya. Memangnya Sakura siapa berani menolak seseorang seperti Hyuuga Neji ini?

"Aku… tidak ada alasan untuk menolak," lirih Sakura.

"Jadi, apa jawabanmu?"

Sakura menunduk bingung. Jika dia mengatakan ya sekarang apakah tidak terlalu cepat? Jika dia mengatakan tidak pun, apalagi alasannya?

"Mungkin kau masih bingung. Baiklah, aku tunggu jawabanmu. Jam tujuh malam ini, aku tunggu di balai kota."

"Senpai, aku—"

"Karena aku sungguh berharap kau akan datang, Sakura-san. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu."

Dia pergi begitu saja…

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Ternyata ketika Sakura berbicara dengan Neji tadi, Sai sudah pulang lebih dulu karena ada pertemuan klub penting yang harus dia hadiri. Jadi, tentu saja Ino langsung menginterogasi Sakura soal apa yang diinginkan oleh Neji barusan.

Sakura pun bercerita begitu saja tanpa ditutupi satu pun. Dia juga mengatakan kalau saat ini dirinya benar-benar tidak terpikir apapun soal Neji. Tapi Sakura juga tidak enak karena Neji terus bersikap baik padanya meskipun Sakura beberapa kali mengecewakannya. Makanya Ino mengatakan kalau perasaan Neji mungkin tulus pada Sakura. Ino sempat bertanya apa yang menahan Sakura untuk membuka perasaannya untuk Neji?

Tapi pertanyaan itu tak mampu dijawab oleh Sakura. Entahlah, apakah Sakura yang tidak menyadarinya atau dia yang tidak mau menyadarinya. Sakura hanya berpikir jika seperti ini terus maka semua akan baik-baik saja.

"Memangnya apa sih yang membuatmu bingung? Kau kan tidak terikat hubungan dengan siapapun?" rutuk Ino akhirnya.

Sakura pun terdiam dikatakan begitu. Dia memang tidak terikat sih, tapi rasanya… Sakura merasa tidak enak untuk berada di dekat Neji. Ada sesuatu yang menghentikannya.

"Jangan-jangan… kau masih memikirkan Sasuke-kun ya?"

"Hah?! Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?!" seru Sakura mendadak.

"Cepat sekali menjawabnya. Kenapa? Sasuke-kun tidak suka kau dekat dengan Senpai? Memang kau tahu alasannya kenapa?"

"Tidak…" lirih Sakura kemudian.

"Baiklah, begini saja. Kau beritahu dia kalau Senpai mengajakmu pergi malam ini."

"Haa? Apa urusannya dengan dia?"

"Kau sedang bingung akan sesuatu kan? Tidak perlu ditebak aku sudah tahu apa itu. Jadi, jika kau bertemu dengannya nanti, tanyakan hal ini padanya. Kau harus lihat reaksinya. Jika biasa-biasa saja berarti tidak apa-apa kau pergi dengan Senpai, jika sesuatu yang aneh terjadi, mungkin ada apa-apanya. Dan jika dia tidak memberikanmu alasan sama sekali, kau harus segera pergi menemui Senpai!"

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Hei, apa kau mau dengan laki-laki pengecut begitu? Dia saja tidak mau memberikan alasan dari semua tindakannya. Memangnya dia siapa berhak melarangmu pergi dengan orang lain?"

Setelah bercerita panjang lebar tadi dengan Ino, akhirnya festival berakhir. Sakura dan Ino membantu anak-anak kelasnya untuk membereskan stand dan kelas mereka juga. Hari sudah menjelang senja ketika mereka selesai tadi. Ino mengatakan kalau dia belum akan pulang sekarang karena ada janji dengan anak lain.

Ino kemudian mengingatkan Sakura untuk tidak mengecewakan Senpai mereka itu dengan datang segera malam ini. Lagipula, jika memang Sakura tidak punya alasan apapun kenapa pula dia harus menolaknya? Bukankah itu sama sekali tidak sopan?

Makanya Ino menyuruh Sakura pulang lebih dulu.

Dengan langkah gontai akhirnya Sakura tiba di loker sepatunya.

Tapi dirinya kemudian terkejut melihat seseorang sudah berdiri bersedekap dada sambil menyandarkan punggungnya ke lemari loker sepatu itu.

"Kau baru selesai?"

"Kenapa kau di sini?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Memang ada yang aneh?"

"Tentu aneh. Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Menunggumu, apalagi?"

"Hah? Kenapa?"

"Memangnya kau pikir siapa yang akan membawakan tas ku?"

Orang ini benar-benar menyebalkan…

Tiba-tiba di sepanjang perjalanan tadi, Sakura terus teringat dengan kata-kata Ino.

Apakah ini tindakan yang benar? Tapi kenapa Sakura bingung? Bukankah ini tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan Sasuke? Lagipula dia siapa? Tidak mungkin kan Sakura berpikir bahwa Sakura adalah budak miliknya? Benar, Sasuke tidak pernah memberikan alasan yang pasti mengapa Sakura dilarang mendekati Neji. Lagipula sikap Neji sangat baik padanya meskipun Sakura tidak begitu meresponnya. Neji serius ingin berhubungan baik dengan Sakura, berbeda dengan seseorang!

"Nee, ada yang ingin… kutanyakan," buka Sakura begitu mereka tiba di stasiun kereta.

"Pertanyaanmu selalu aneh untuk dijawab," ujar Sasuke setengah malas.

"Neji Senpai… mengajakku pergi melihat festival jam tujuh malam ini."

Sakura menyadari ada perubahan mimik di wajah Sasuke meski dia memalingkannya dari Sakura. Setiap kali mendengar nama Neji, wajah Sasuke langsung berubah seketika. Apakah mereka ini sebelumnya memang punya masalah makanya Sasuke begitu?

"Itu pertanyaanmu atau pernyataanmu?"

"Apakah menurutmu… aku harus pergi dengannya?" tanya Sakura langsung.

"Tidak perlu!" jawab Sasuke tegas.

"Kenapa?"

"Hei, bukankah sudah kukatakan kalau dia itu bukan laki-laki yang baik? Dia bahkan mengajakmu pergi di malam hari!"

"Tapi dia laki-laki yang baik kok…"

"Itu karena dia ada maunya denganmu! Pokoknya kau tidak perlu pergi dengannya!"

"Kenapa kau begini?"

"Haa? Apa maksudmu?"

"Kenapa kau melarangku begini? Apakah kau punya alasan kenapa aku tidak boleh pergi dengan Neji Senpai? Sejujurnya, alasanmu soal dia bukan laki-laki baik itu sama sekali tidak meyakinkanku."

"Terserah kau saja mau pergi dengannya atau tidak! Itu bukan urusanku sama sekali!"

Seusai mengatakan hal itu, Sasuke merampas dengan kasar tas miliknya yang dibawa oleh Sakura sejak dari sekolah tadi. Kemudian laki-laki pemarah itu pun pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Sakura.

Sakura bahkan mendengus kesal melihat kelakuan orang itu.

Sekarang dia yang marah?!

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Ibu Sakura tampak terkejut mengetahui putrinya menanyakan yukata musim panasnya yang belum pernah dipakainya sejak dibeli tahun lalu. Yukata itu berwarna pink pucat yang sangat kontras dengan rambutnya. Benar-benar cocok jika Sakura memakainya. Tapi setelah mendapatkan yukata itu, Sakura hanya memandanginya yang sudah tergantung manis di dinding kamarnya.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul enam sore. Satu jam lagi menuju waktu yang telah dijanjikan.

Apakah Sakura harus pergi?

Tentu! Kenapa Sakura tidak boleh pergi?

Benarkah Sakura ingin pergi?

Tentu! Apa yang salah pergi dengan seorang laki-laki yang baik seperti Neji?

Di saat kebimbangan merayapi dirinya itu, Sakura mendapatkan telepon dari Ino. Segera saja Sakura menjawabnya. Mereka pun terlibat obrolan. Ino bercerita kalau dia juga akan pergi melihat festival hari ini karena Sai sudah selesai dengan urusannya. Jadi Ino berharap Sakura akan ikut pergi pula ke festival itu.

Tentu saja Sakura, kenapa kau terus menerus merasa bingung dengan sesuatu yang bukan urusanmu?

Akhirnya, setelah berpikir banyak, Sakura memutuskan untuk mendandani dirinya dengan sangat menawan. Sakura memakai hiasan rambut yang begitu cantik, kemudian memakai yukatanya dan sandal kayunya. Penampilan Sakura sungguh manis. Sakura tidak menyangka jika dirinya bisa berpenampilan manis seperti ini.

Karena mereka bertemu di balai kota, Sakura bermaksud pergi dengan bus yang mengarah ke sana dari rumahnya.

Tadinya Sakura tidak merasa percaya diri berjalan sendirian dengan memakai pakaian begini, tapi melihat banyaknya orang yang berlalu lalang di sekitar balai kota menuju tempat festival diadakan juga deretan stand makanan yang buka, Sakura jadi melupakan itu. Dirinya terlalu asyik melihat pemandangan sekitarnya. Bahkan kebanyakan dari pejalan kaki hari ini adalah gerombolan anak perempuan, pasangan kekasih dan beberapa grup laki-laki dan perempuan.

Ah ya, katanya setelah malam nanti, akan ada acara penerbangan lentara bersama banyak orang yang ikut festival ini. Sepertinya acara malam ini akan sangat meriah. Sayang sekali jika Sakura menuruti si bodoh itu!

"Sakura-san."

Di dekat bangku yang disediakan di sekitar trotoar jalan menuju balai agung itu, Sakura akhirnya bertemu dengan Neji. Tidak menyangka juga hari ini Sakura bisa melihat senpai-nya itu mengenakan yukata pula. Warna cokelat yang begitu cocok dengannya.

"Senpai," sapa Sakura setelah mereka akhirnya saling mendekat.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau akan datang."

"Eh? Tentu saja… aku akan datang…" lirih Sakura.

"Syukurlah aku tidak sia-sia menunggu di sini dengan yukata ini. Ayo kita jalan."

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya dan mengikuti Neji yang berjalan satu langkah di depannya. Karena begitu ramai, Sakura sempat beberapa kali terpisah dari Neji. Untungnya setiap kali itu, Neji selalu menyadarinya dan menunggu Sakura sampai mereka kembali bertemu.

"Maaf kalau aku sedikit lancang, kuharap kau tidak marah," ujar Neji sebelum mereka melanjutkan perjalanan setelah bertemu kembali dengan Sakura ketika mereka terpisah karena keramaian.

Tiba-tiba Neji menyelipkan tangannya ke tangan Sakura dan menggandengnya dengan ringan. Tentu saja Sakura terbelalak kaget dan berubah gugup.

"Supaya kita tidak terpisah lagi. Ayo kita jalan…"

Sakura kemudian hanya sanggup menundukkan kepalanya saja tanpa berani melihat Neji. Sekarang Sakura yakin tangannya sudah berkeringat, tapi Neji terus mengeratkan tangannya. Lihat! Dia dan Sasuke benar-benar berbeda tahu!

Neji begitu baik dan sabar pada Sakura, sedangkan orang itu selalu saja tidak sabaran dan memerintah Sakura seenaknya!

Tapi entah kenapa setiap kali Sakura berpikir begitu, perasaannya berubah jadi tidak enak. Saat ini Sakura tidak perlu memikirkan hal lain. Ini adalah acara yang harus dia nikmati sebagai gadis lajang yang tidak memiliki kekasih!

Ino saja sudah punya kekasih, masa Sakura harus kalah dari sahabatnya itu?!

"Sakura-san, kau suka permen apel?"

"Eh, iya. Aku suka."

"Biar kubelikan untukmu."

"Eh, tidak usah Senpai, biar aku yang—"

"Tunggu di sini sebentar."

Sakura akhirnya mematuhi kata-kata Neji dan menunggu di sana. Tak lama kemudian, Neji benar-benar kembali dengan sebuah apel yang dilapisi oleh karamel dan ditusuk seperti lolipop. Neji menyerahkannya pada Sakura yang diterima Sakura sedikit kikuk. Mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mengunjungi berbagai stand.

Neji juga mengajaknya melihat kolam ikan maskoki yang ramai dengan anak kecil. Sayang ketika mereka ingin mengambil ikan itu, terlalu banyak orang dan Sakura tidak enak mengganggu anak-anak kecil itu yang begitu bersemangat mengambilnya.

"Neji Nii-san!"

Seseorang memanggil Neji. Sakura mendengarnya dengan jelas. Begitu melihat ke arah Neji pun, Neji tampak melambaikan tangan ke suatu arah. Begitu mengikuti arah pandang senpainya itu, Sakura melihat seorang gadis berambut biru gelap menuju ke arah Neji dengan seorang laki-laki berambut pirang. Eh?

"Wow! Jadi gadis ini kekasihmu Neji? Kupikir dia kekasihnya Sasuke!"

Laki-laki ini… bukannya…?

"Kau salah paham. Kalian sudah lama di sini?"

"Lumayan lama, nee, siapa gadis cantik yang bersama Neji Nii-san ini?" tanya gadis berambut gelap itu lagi. Wajahnya sedikit mirip dengan Neji, dan tentu saja gadis ini seperti versi dari Neji yang perempuan. Dia sangat cantik.

"Sakura-san, kenalkan. Dia adalah adik sepupuku, Hyuuga Hinata. Dan dia, kekasih adik sepupuku, Uzumaki Naruto."

"Adik sepupu?" ulang Sakura.

Ah~ kalau adik sepupu berarti…

"Nii-san, apakah Nee-san ini yang memilihkan kado yukataku kemarin?"

"Benar, dia yang memilihkannya," jawab Neji ringan.

"Terima kasih banyak Nee-san. Aku sangat menyukainya!" sahut Hinata ringan.

Sakura otomatis menundukkan kepalanya membalas rasa terima kasih Hinata padanya tadi. Bahkan Hinata jelas memakainya hari ini. Sakura akhirnya ingat dengan yukata pilihannya waktu itu.

"Hei, sekarang aku penasaran, kau benar-benar bukan kekasihnya Sasuke? Kau terus menempel padanya saat hari latihan gabungan itu. Sekarang kau pergi dengan Neji."

Tunggu, bukankah Naruto ini punya saudara kembar yang mirip dengan Sasuke? Mereka juga rival kan?

"Hei, sudah kubilang kau salah paham. Mereka tidak punya hubungan begitu," sahut Neji kemudian.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita pergi ke tempat lain. Jangan ganggu kencannya Nii-san," bujuk Hinata yang menarik lengan Naruto untuk menjauh dari sana.

Dia kan hanya melihat Sakura sekali waktu latih tanding itu.

Setelah Hinata dan Naruto pergi menjauh, akhirnya Sakura dan Neji kembali berdua saja. Sekarang mereka menuju alun-alun kota dimana acara pelepasan lentera terbang itu akan diadakan. Tempat itu pun sudah mulai ramai dengan orang-orang yang duduk di sana.

"Wah, ternyata sudah ramai ya," ujar Sakura melihat kerumunan orang-orang ini.

"Sakura-san, ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu."

Sakura kembali berubah gugup jika Neji sudah bicara seperti ini.

"Y-ya, ada apa… Senpai?"

"Bagaimana menurutmu, jika kita berhubungan serius?"

"Eh?"

"Kau sudah tahu kan kalau pertandingan yang kulakukan dengan Uchiha Sasuke waktu itu supaya dia tidak lagi merecoki hubungan kita. Hari itu aku sudah memenangkan pertandingannya. Jadi… tidak ada alasan lagi kan?"

"Senpai…"

"Sungguh aku ingin serius denganmu. Apakah kau bersedia berkencan denganku?"

Pembicaraan Ino tadi siang kembali terngiang di pikirannya. Jika sikap Sasuke yang acuh tak acuh pada Sakura. Semua ini memang membuatnya bingung. Sakura tidak tahu alasan apa yang membuatnya menahan diri seperti ini. Mengapa Sakura begitu sulit untuk membuka diri pada Neji yang jelas-jelas bersungguh-sungguh padanya? Apakah Sakura memang tidak cocok dengan laki-laki baik?

"Sakura-san?" panggil Neji ketika Sakura tak kunjung menjawab.

"Senpai, aku—"

Belum sempat Sakura menyelesaikan kalimatnya, seseorang langsung mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Sakura begitu saja dan menariknya menjauh dari Neji.

"Aku ada perlu dengan gadis ini. Jadi dia akan kubawa pergi sekarang!"

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Sasuke segera menarik pergelangan tangan Sakura menjauh dari tempat itu. Sasuke berjalan begitu terburu-buru tidak mempedulikan Sakura yang mengenakan kimono dan sandal kayu itu. Setelah cukup jauh dari lokasi tadi, akhirnya mereka berhenti.

"Hei! Kenapa kau datang? Bukannya kau bilang kau tidak peduli?!" seru Sakura tak terima sembari menyentakkan tangannya yang masih digenggam oleh Sasuke.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang kau jangan pergi dengannya?!" Sasuke balik marah.

"Aku tidak punya alasan untuk menolaknya pergi!"

"Tidak perlu alasan! Kau cukup mengabaikannya! Memangnya itu sulit?"

"Kau selalu begini."

Sasuke mendadak diam melihat mimik Sakura yang terlihat kesal itu. Matanya bahkan terlihat memerah. Gadis itu tampak menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Kau selalu melakukan semaumu sendiri tanpa memikirkan perasaan orang lain. Sebenarnya kau anggap apa orang lain itu? Aku bahkan tidak tahu sebenarnya kau menganggapku apa. Dan sekarang, kau seenaknya mengatur hidupku!"

"Dengar, aku ini—"

"Kenapa aku harus mendengarkanmu?! Memangnya kau ini siapa?!" bentak Sakura.

Sekarang dirinya benar-benar kesal bukan main. Entah mengapa Sakura mulai berpikir Sasuke mempermainkannya saat ini. Dia selalu mengatakan ini itu pada Sakura tanpa alasan yang jelas. Dia tidak pernah mengatakan apa keinginannya pada Sakura tapi memerintahkannya melakukan ini dan itu. Sakura sekarang merasa sangat bodoh.

Tapi kemudian Sakura kembali merasa bersalah. Perasaannya cukup lelah belakangan ini. Tapi lagi-lagi… dia tidak bisa…

"Setidaknya… cukup katakan alasan yang masuk akal padaku. Kalau kau begini… kau membuatku… bingung," lirih Sakura akhirnya setelah meredakan amarahnya.

Dia memang tidak pernah bisa marah pada orang ini. Kalau pun Sakura merasa marah, Sakura akan segera merasa bersalah walaupun sebenarnya Sakura tidak merasa salah sama sekali. Ini benar-benar bodoh.

"Sakura…"

Sakura sungguh kaget bukan kepalang. Sepertinya ini pertama kalinya Sakura mendengar Sasuke memanggil namanya. Benarkah ini pertama kalinya Sasuke memanggil namanya?

"Ya?" sahut Sakura yang merasa terhipnotis oleh suara itu.

Sasuke tampak gugup. Ini… ini sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti Sasuke. Mungkin Sasuke menyadari Sakura yang melihatnya begitu intens, makanya Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya dari Sakura.

"Aku tidak tahu alasan apa yang tepat, tapi bisakah kau… tidak bertanya mengenai alasan lagi? Karena kupikir lebih baik… seperti ini."

"A-apa… maksudmu…?"

"Apa kau setuju, jika lebih baik kita seperti ini?"

"Seperti apa… maksudmu?"

"Kau hanya perlu mendengarkanku, dan aku… hanya akan mendengarkanmu. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Itu… terlalu…"

Sakura juga tampak bimbang untuk meneruskan kata-katanya. Kenapa tiba-tiba Sasuke bicara seperti itu? Memangnya selama ini hubungan mereka… apa?

Sasuke menghela napas panjang. Terkesan putus asa?

"Benar, kau mungkin merasa apa yang kukatakan tadi terlalu konyol. Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang kukatakan tadi," gerutu Sasuke.

Mereka berdua kemudian saling terdiam. Saat mereka terdiam itu, tiba-tiba beberapa lentera berterbangan di sekitar mereka. Acaranya sudah dimulai… begitu banyak lentera diterbangkan secara serempak. Namun sekarang bukan lentera itu yang jadi fokusnya. Melainkan Sasuke yang masih berdiri di depannya dengan wajah bingung.

"Lupakan apa yang kukatakan tadi—"

"Tidak!" sambar Sakura kemudian begitu mendengar Sasuke ingin melupakan apa yang dia katakan barusan.

Tentu saja Sasuke sedikit terkejut walaupun ekspresi terkejut itu mati-matian ditahannya.

"Kau… tidak bisa menyuruhku melupakannya. Karena aku tidak bisa melupakannya. Aku selalu ingat semua yang dikatakan… padaku."

Sasuke kemudian kembali diam lagi.

"Benarkah, kau akan melakukan apa yang kukatakan jika… aku melakukan apa yang kau katakan?" lanjut Sakura lagi.

"Kau tidak perlu mengulangnya!"

"Baiklah, aku mengerti."

Sakura hanya tersenyum tipis saat Sasuke memilih untuk tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Sekarang perhatian mereka teralih pada lentera-lentera terbang yang begitu indah menghiasi langit gelap ini.

Ternyata, Sakura menemukan sisi Sasuke yang seperti ini juga.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Meski mereka bicara seperti itu tadi, tapi Sasuke tetap mengantarkan Sakura pulang. Setidaknya sampai di stasiun dimana mereka biasa berpisah. Karena Sakura tidak pulang begitu larut, jadi kereta terakhir masih ada di sini. Biasanya juga Sasuke akan segera pulang jika keretanya tiba, tapi kali ini dia berdiri di sana sampai Sakura masuk ke dalam kereta bahkan hingga kereta Sakura beranjak pergi dari relnya.

Perasaan ini begitu membingungkan.

Benarkah kata-kata Ino bahwa di antara mereka mungkin sudah ada yang saling tertarik?

Jika demikian… apakah itu orangnya Sakura?

Mengabaikan kejadian tadi malam, Sakura mulai berusaha bersikap biasa seperti awalnya. Mereka masih bertemu di stasiun kereta setiap pagi. Namun entah kenapa suasana malah sedikit canggung ketika mereka bertemu. Sasuke sedikit mengabaikan Sakura yang biasa berjalan di belakangnya tapi memperlambat langkahnya hingga tidak benar-benar jauh dari Sakura. Mereka juga tidak banyak bicara sampai di dalam sekolah. Bahkan tidak ada yang mereka katakan satu sama lainnya. Tadi itu benar-benar sangat canggung!

Ketika istirahat makan siang tiba, Ino sudah merecoki Sakura soal kencan yang dilakukan oleh Sakura bersama Neji semalam. Demi mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka, Sakura berusaha bersikap marah pada Ino yang berbohong bahwa dia ikut pergi ke festival itu. Nyatanya Ino sama sekali tidak datang!

Walapun sudah dialihkan begitu, Ino tetap ngotot ingin menanyakan bagaimana akhirnya kencan mereka kemarin. Sayangnya Sakura masih ragu untuk membicarakannya dengan Ino. Terutama ketika Sasuke tiba-tiba muncul di sana. Pasti itu akan terdengar sangat konyol.

Ino terus mengoceh untuk mendesak Sakura secepatnya bicara ketika mereka menghabiskan bekal makan siang hari ini. Tapi di pertengahan waktu, ponsel Ino berdering menandakan ada panggilan masuk di sana. Mendengarnya bicara begitu manja dan mesra tampaknya itu adalah panggilan dari kekasihnya. Saat itulah yang digunakan oleh Sakura untuk kabur sejenak.

Bukannya kabur sih, Sakura pergi untuk membeli sekotak jus.

Sejak semalam Sakura belum bicara apapun lagi dengan Neji. Bahkan mengirimkannya pesan permintaan maaf karena pergi begitu saja pun tidak. Sungguh, Sakura benar-benar tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa pada Neji. Memang dia tampak kurang ajar sekali semalam sih. Tapi itu kan bukan kemauan Sakura… itu terjadi di luar kuasanya.

Setelah membeli jus kesukaannya, ketika berbalik, Sakura sedikit kaget karena ternyata dari jauh ada Neji bersama temannya yang mendekat ke arah mesin penjual minuman otomatis ini.

Pandangan mereka berdua memang saling bertemu. Tapi Neji hanya tersenyum singkat pada Sakura dan kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya lagi pada temannya yang berjalan tepat di sebelahnya. Bahkan ketika Sakura terang-terangan melintas di samping Neji, kakak kelasnya itu sama sekali tidak menegurnya bahkan merespon kehadiran Sakura. Makanya Sakura berhenti melangkah, sedikit terhenyak.

Hei, apa yang kau harapkan dari situasi ini?

Bukankah keseluruhannya ada murni kesalahan Sakura? Apalagi yang Sakura harapkan dari kebodohannya ini? Menyia-nyia seseorang yang jelas-jelas memiliki perasaan pada Sakura dan meninggalkannya begitu saja.

"Senpai!"

Akhirnya Sakura memberanikan dirinya untuk bersikap sebagaimana seharusnya. Sakura mengejar Neji yang lumayan jauh dari tempatnya berdiri tadi. Begitu Neji berbalik, laki-laki berambu cokelat itu pun terkejut ketika Sakura akhirnya mengejarnya.

"M-maaf kalau aku lancang… apa Senpai… bersedia bicara denganku? Hanya sebentar saja," ujar Sakura akhirnya.

Teman Neji yang sedari tadi berjalan bersamanya itu kemudian meninggalkan Neji begitu saja karena seorang gadis yang sudah bersusah payah mengejarnya begini. Neji bahkan tidak mengatakan apapun walau dirinya pun tidak beranjak kemana-mana.

"Bicaralah," sahut Neji. Nada suaranya terdengar begitu dingin.

Tidak ramah seperti biasanya.

Tentu saja, kalau Sakura berada di dalam posisi Neji, sudah jelas Sakura akan bersikap sama seperti Neji. Masih untung Neji tidak memakinya atau menunjuk-nunjuk Sakura sebagai gadis kurangajar.

Sakura hanya mampu menundukkan kepalanya saja tanpa berani menatap Neji secara langsung. Perasaan takut menguasainya saat ini. Takut jika benar Neji kecewa padanya. Takut jika benar Neji akhirnya membencinya. Takut jika Neji… tidak mau lagi mengenal Sakura. Sesungguhnya itu adalah ganjaran yang pantas diterima oleh Sakura.

"Senpai, semalam—"

"Aku kecewa," potong Neji akhirnya.

Tiba-tiba Sakura mengangkat wajahnya, sekarang ekspresi Neji begitu datar menatap Sakura. Tak berani menatap lebih lama, Sakura menundukkan kepalanya lagi.

"Setelah laki-laki itu datang kau pergi begitu saja meninggalkanku. Kau bahkan tidak menghubungiku sama sekali sampai hari ini. Sejujurnya aku benar-benar kecewa," lanjut Neji lagi.

Kata-katanya tepat menohok jantung Sakura.

"Aku… minta maaf Senpai…" lirih Sakura lagi.

"Kau pikir permintaan maaf akan diterima?"

Sakura semakin menundukkan kepalanya. Sekarang dirinya benar-benar merasa bersalah sampai ingin sekali rasanya menangis. Benar, Sakura tidak pernah memperlakukan laki-laki baik seperti ini… lalu apa yang salah dengannya?

"Aku tahu mungkin sekarang Senpai sudah membenciku. Aku menyesal… sekarang aku benar-benar merasa bersalah pada Senpai… jika… aku bisa menebus kesalahanku pada Senpai… aku akan… melakukannya…" ujar Sakura sepenuh hati.

"Kalau begitu… aku hanya ingin dengar jawabanmu semalam atas pertanyaanku."

Sakura akhirnya kembali memberanikan mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Neji secara langsung. Dia akan memberikan jawaban yang ada di dalam hatinya saat ini. Sakura tidak akan bersikap membingungkan lagi seperti itu. Lagipula, Sakura tidak ingin menyakiti perasaan laki-laki sebaik Neji. Dia jauh lebih pantas bersama seorang gadis yang benar-benar menaruh perasaan tulus padanya. Bukan kepada Sakura yang terus merasa goyah dan bimbang seperti ini.

"Maafkan aku Senpai, saat ini perasaanku begitu bimbang. Aku tidak bisa memutuskan sesuatu dengan jelas sekarang. Aku tahu Senpai begitu baik padaku, aku juga merasa bersalah memperlakukan Senpai seperti ini. Tapi tolong Senpai mengerti, aku… tidak mau menjawab perasaan seseorang untukku ketika aku sendiri masih bingung dengan perasaanku."

Beberapa saat keadaan hening di antara mereka berdua.

"Jadi ini jawabanmu?" kata Neji kemudian.

Tanpa ragu Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya dengan mantap. Tidak boleh bimbang lagi, tidak boleh bingung lagi. Dan jangan lagi bersikap ragu-ragu. Sakura sudah memutuskan perasaannya sekarang.

"Sekarang aku benar-benar kecewa… tapi juga lega."

Tiba-tiba Neji mengusap puncak kepala Sakura perlahan.

"Terima kasih sudah menjawab perasaanku. Sejujurnya ini pertama kalinya aku ditolak seseorang. Lumayan sakit. Tapi aku senang kau teguh pada pendirianmu. Aku sudah lama mengetahui jika perasaanmu selalu bimbang setiap kali berada di dekatku. Dan aku tahu apa alasannya."

"Eh? Senpai… tahu alasannya?" ulang Sakura. Karena dia sendiri bahkan tidak tahu alasan apa yang membuat dirinya jadi bimbang begini.

"Apa? Kau sendiri tidak tahu? Hei, apakah sebelum ini kau pernah memiliki perasaan pada seseorang?"

"Itu… belum pernah…"

Neji tertawa ringan, wajahnya yang ramah seperti biasa itu akhirnya kembali lagi.

"Baiklah aku mengerti. Walaupun kau menolak perasaanku, kau masih bersedia berteman denganku kan?"

"Eh? Tentu saja… mana mungkin aku berani… pada Senpai…"

"Bagus kalau begitu. Nanti aku akan menunjukkan padamu, seperti apa rasanya memiliki perasaan pada seseorang. Sebentar lagi jam istirahat siang akan habis, kembalilah ke kelasmu."

"Eh, apa maksudnya—"

Sakura belum sempat bertanya mengenai kata-kata Neji barusan. Setelah tersenyum singkat pada Sakura untuk terakhir kalinya, Neji kemudian berbalik dan berlari kecil meninggalkan Sakura yang masih kebingungan.

Apa… maksudnya tadi?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Karin mengatakan kalau Neji memberitahu semua anggota klub untuk datang hari ini karena ada pengumuman penting mengenai turnamen yang akan mereka diikuti beberapa minggu lagi. Tepatnya ketika ujian akhir semester ini selesai, maka jadwal turnamen akan keluar. Mereka akan menghadapi kualifikasi prefektur, regional kemudian berlanjut ke nasional. Semua event akan diikuti oleh klub jika memungkinkan pada anggota mereka.

"Sasuke."

Ketika jam pulang sekolah itu, Karin segera menemui Sasuke yang masih membereskan mejanya. Karin juga sudah menyuruh Suigetsu menyingkir secepatnya karena dia hanya ingin bicara berdua dengan Sasuke kali ini.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke seperti biasa.

"Kau benar-benar memutuskan untuk ikut turnamen ini?" tanya Karin.

"Hm, aku sudah memutuskannya."

"Cederamu?"

"Sudah lebih baik."

"Kau benar-benar serius?"

"Karin… ada apa denganmu?"

"Karena kupikir… alasanmu untuk kembali ikut turnamen ini karena… gadis itu…"

"Gadis itu?"

"Gadis yang selalu bersamamu itu, Haruno Sakura. Sepertinya… sejak pertandinganmu dengan Ketua waktu itu, kau jauh lebih dekat dengannya. Aku bahkan penasaran seperti apa hubungan kalian sebenarnya," jelas Karin.

"Kau tidak perlu merisaukan hal kecil seperti itu."

"Bagaimana mungkin kau mengatakan ini adalah hal kecil? Kau hampir memilih untuk meninggalkan klub juga turnamen musim panas ini, bahkan beasiswamu! Dan sekarang kau memilih untuk kembali lagi. Ini bukan hal kecil Sasuke, ini adalah hal yang mampu mempengaruhi masa depanmu!"

"Lalu ada apa dengan itu? Bukankah sudah cukup akhirnya aku punya alasan untuk kembali lagi?"

Karin menghela napas panjang. Rasanya begitu berat bahkan untuk bernapas sekarang.

"Karena aku berharap alasanmu untuk kembali adalah karena aku… tapi aku tahu itu tidak mungkin. Bahkan sekarang aku bingung, apakah harusnya aku mendukung keputusanmu ini… atau sebaliknya."

Seusai mengatakan itu, Karin kemudian meninggalkan Sasuke begitu saja. Rasanya Karin benar-benar kecewa bukan kepalang saat ini. Selama ini dia selalu memperhatikan Sasuke. Selalu berada di sisi Sasuke kapan pun itu. Tapi tiba-tiba karena kehadiran seorang gadis yang tidak jelas itu, Sasuke berbalik menjauh darinya.

Rasanya benar-benar tidak adil.

Apa yang sebenarnya sudah dilakukan gadis itu pada Sasuke?

Dia adalah penyebab utama Sasuke mengalami cedera, dan sekarang dia juga alasan akhirnya Sasuke memilih kembali ke dalam klub ini.

Karin hanya merasa… benar-benar kecewa.

Akan lebih baik jika gadis itu… berhenti menempel pada Sasuke, sehingga keadaan akan kembali seperti semula.

Saat dimana Karin hanya ada untuk Sasuke.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Klub renang sekolah ini lumayan banyak memiliki anggota. Dan jelas semuanya adalah orang-orang terpilih yang sengaja disaring melalui test penerimaan anggota klub. Test itu sudah lama dilakukan sejak nama klub renang sekolah ini berkibar di ranah nasional dan memenangkan banyak piagam penghargaan dan piala juara. Tentu saja untuk menjaga reputasi dan nama klub yang sudah menjadi tenar di seantero Jepang ini, wajar kalau mereka berusaha untuk menjaga kualitas semua anggotanya.

Pulang sekolah ini, klub mengadakan pertemuan khusus dengan pelatih, ketua juga anggota mereka. Makanya sekarang mereka berkumpul di kolam renang untuk mendengarkan arahan.

Kakashi sebagai pelatih sudah membuka kata sambutan dengan membicarakan soal turnamen yang sebentar lagi akan segera diadakan. Turnamen ini juga sebagai pertandingan terakhir untuk kelas tiga yang akan mengundurkan diri dari klub sebagai tradisi karena mereka akan menghadapi ujian kelulusan juga penerimaan universitas tahun ajaran baru. Bahkan Kakashi juga sudah menyinggung masalah beasiswa yang akan mereka dapatkan jika berprestasi di turnamen musim panas ini.

Sekarang Neji sebagai Ketua klub pun memberikan sambutan.

"Aku tahu kalian sudah tidak sabar untuk menghadapi turnamen kali ini. Tapi, peraturan tetaplah peraturan. Aku tidak akan mengistimewakan siapapun di sini. Siapapun yang berhak mengikuti turnamen akan ditentukan berdasarkan catatan waktu tercepat sesuai dengan standar klub kita. Dan kurasa kalian sudah tahu itu semua bukan?"

Seusai pengarahan singkat itu, mereka diminta untuk tetap berlatih seperti biasanya karena latihan klub akan dibuka seperti biasa sampai ujian semester berlangsung. Selama ujian berlangsung, mereka akan diliburkan dari klub.

Tadinya beberapa anggota klub agak kaget melihat kemunculan Sasuke di sini setelah absen beberapa bulan sejak cederanya itu. Mereka benar-benar berpikir kalau Sasuke sudah berhenti dari klub. Tapi melihatnya ada di sini tentu saja pemikiran itu jadi berubah.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Saat Sasuke akan kembali ke ruang loker klub, Neji menghampirinya. Sasuke hanya berbalik dan menatap Ketua klub-nya itu dengan ekspresi datar.

"Aku cukup terkejut melihat kedatanganmu semalam," buka Neji setelah mereka saling berhadapan.

"Ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu sejak lama. Bagaimana kalau kau, berhenti mendekati semua gadis yang berada di dekatku?"

Neji tersenyum sinis.

"Apa saat ini kau sedang membicarakan Haruno Sakura?"

Sasuke hanya diam tanpa menjawab pertanyaan itu. Namun, walaupun Sasuke diam, tatapan matanya sudah menjawab pertanyaan Neji barusan.

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak mau?" tantang Neji.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan?"

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin membuatmu penasaran saja. Ah ya, gadis itu… bilang padaku kalau dia punya perasaan pada seseorang? Apa kau ingin tahu siapa orang itu?"

"Cukup dengan basa basi konyolmu."

"Kudengar kau selalu menjauhi semua gadis yang memiliki perasaan padamu kan? Aku jadi penasaran apa yang akan kau lakukan pada gadis yang satu ini. Apakah kau akan menjauhinya juga? Karena kalau kau lakukan itu, aku tidak akan berpikir dua kali untuk mendapatkannya."

Neji kemudian segera beranjak pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang kemudian terdiam sekian lama di sana.

Seseorang yang memiliki perasaan itu adalah orang yang menyedihkan. Sebuah perasaan itu adalah beban yang membuat mereka menjadi lemah. Ketika kehidupan seseorang dikendalikan oleh perasaan, saat itula kehidupan mereka hancur seketika.

Karena sebuah perasaan adalah bumerang yang sangat menakutkan.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

TBC

.

.

Oke, agak telat update dari biasanya.

Semakin ke sini perasaan mereka akan semakin rumit, atau tepatnya konflik udah berdatangan ke sini.

Saya lagi suka menggambarkan perasaan galau seseorang karena saya juga lagi galau.

Ah ya, sebenarnya saya suka adegan salah satu tokoh utama itu sakit sih, waktu yang Sakura sakit itu, saya gak sempat bikin adegan yang sedikit dagdigdug gimana gitu. Saya pengen denger pendapat lagi dong, enaknya kali ini Sasuke atau Sakura yang ada dalam adegan sakit ya?

Oke saatnya balas review…

Mantika mochi : makasih udah review senpai… ahaha pesan terakhir chap kemarin itu dari Sasu buat Saku. Iya, soalnya kalo saya liat dari karakter aslinya memang Sasu itu penganut tsundere sejati deh hehehe makasih ya udah suka ficnya hehehe

Mitsuki Uchiha : makasih udah review senpai… iya ini udah lanjut

Williewillydoo : makasih udah review senpai… ahahah iya, biar keliatan banget kalo dia juga ikutan bingung sih hehehe

Zarachan : makasih udah review senpai… iya ini udah lanjut, makasih banyak semangatnya…

Sami haruchi 2 : makasih udah review senpai… ahahah iya kan mungkin karakter aslinya Sasu itu tsundere banget yaa jadi suka banget godain dia hehehe

IstrinyaKyuhyun591 : makasih udah review senpai… saya bukannya malas update, tapi tergantung dengan situasi dan kondisi juga mood menulis. Kalo saya updatenya cepet tapi nulisnya asal-asalan kan sama aja bohong. Saya juga punya kepentingan pribadi yang lain kok. Jadi harap dimengerti yaa, makasih banyak udah suka fic saya…

Srisavers28 : makasih udah review senpai… iya dong, pastinya mereka topless kalo adegan berenang hehehe, bikin mimisan gak karuan yaaa

CEKBIOAURORAN : makasih udah review senpai… iya ini udah lanjut…

Nasyaila : makasih udah review senpai… dari sisi Neji, dia emang tertarik sama Saku heheheh iya makasih banyak semangatnya…

Sasusaku's fans : makasih udah review senpai… iya banget, tipetipe begitu yang emang suka bikin penasaran tapi takut dideketin hehehe

Sweettomato : makasih udah review senpai… iya ini udah lanjut.

Aikaa-chan : makasih udah review senpai… ahahah Saku gak sama Neji kok tenang aja…

ff-fairytail : makasih udah review senpai… iya soalnya tetep belum nemuin nama yang pas buat judulnya hehehe

hanazono yuri : makasih udah review senpai… iya ini udah lanjut lagi hehehe

guest : makasih udah review senpai… iya ini udah lanjut

cetan : makasih udah review senpai… makasih banyak udah suka, iya kok sejak awal memang saya udah rencanain kalah, soalnya kalo Sasu yang menang saya gak bisa bikin momen SasuSaku dong hehhe

TheLimitedEdition : makasih udah review senpai… iya ini udah lanjut hehehe

Makasih yang udah ngeluangin waktu buat fic saya

Jaa Nee!


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola Minna. Ada yang bosen ketemu fic baru (lagi-lagi) saya? Semoga nggak ya.**

 **.**

 **DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **.**

 **RATE : T**

 **.**

 **Warning : OOC (banget), AU, Gaje, Misstypo (Nongol mulu), Gak karuan.**

 **.**

 **Attention : Fic ini hanyalah fiksi belaka. Apalagi terdapat kesamaan atau kemiripan situasi atau tokoh atau apapun itu dengan cerita lain dalam bentuk apapun itu, adalah tidak disengaja.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah kepergian Neji barusan, Sasuke jadi curiga dengan tingkah menyebalkan Ketua Klub itu. Kenapa sepertinya dia menikmati sekali jika mempermainkan perasaan orang lain? Bahkan kejadian dengan Karin dulu pun seperti ini. Dia selalu sengaja mendekati Karin ketika mereka baru pertama kali masuk ke dalam klub ini. Saat itu, Karin memang selalu menempel pada Sasuke. Bahkan Karin melamar menjadi manajer di klub ini pun karena ingin dekat selalu dengan Sasuke.

Dan kemudian, tanpa sepengetahuan Sasuke, Neji mengajak Karin berkencan diam-diam tanpa diketahui oleh siapapun termasuk Sasuke. Entah bagaimana caranya, mereka memang menjalin hubungan yang cukup lama meski dalam hitungan bulan. Akhirnya Neji yang memutuskan untuk berhenti karena menyadari Karin yang belum juga bisa melepaskan Sasuke dari perasaannya. Semua itu diketahui oleh Suigetsu yang nyatanya diam-diam mengikuti Karin yang kadang pergi bersama Neji.

Akhirnya Karin pun bercerita pula bahwa memang mereka berkencan, tapi tidak lama. Dan itu pula diputuskan oleh Neji seorang. Karin memang meminta untuk tidak mempublikasikan hubungan mereka pada siapapun. Neji pun menyetujui itu. Soal ini pun hanya Suigetsu yang tahu karena Suigetsu yang terlanjur tahu dan Karin tak punya pilihan selain menceritakannya. Karin sudah meminta Suigetsu untuk tidak memberitahu Sasuke, tapi dasar Suigetsu memang bermulut menyebalkan, dia membocorkan semuanya di depan Sasuke.

Makanya Sasuke tahu bahwa Neji menjalin hubungan dengan Karin di belakang mereka dan memutuskannya begitu saja. Tentu saja karena itu Sasuke jadi tidak suka dengan Neji. Dan sekarang… laki-laki itu malah mendekati Sakura dengan alasan yang sama.

Entah mengapa sekarang Sasuke sedikit khawatir dengan perasaan bodoh gadis berambut pink itu. Dia memang gampang terbawa perasaan dan terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari perasaan orang lain padanya. Bagaimana kalau dia mengiyakan saja jika Neji benar-benar serius padanya? Lalu memutuskannya begitu saja?

Sasuke bisa menjamin gadis bodoh itu akan menangis bermalam-malam sampai matanya membengkak karena diputuskan seperti itu. Apalagi si bodoh itu terlihat begitu polos. Sasaran empuk!

Akhirnya Sasuke berhenti memikirkan hal konyol itu dan langsung menuju lokernya. Paling tidak si bodoh itu sudah diperingatkan kalau Neji adalah laki-laki yang tidak baik untuk diajak berkencan. Jika sampai dia tetap melakukannya karena terlena dengan popularitas Neji, itu bukan salah Sasuke lagi!

Kenapa pula Sasuke memikirkan perasaan gadis itu?!

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Karin terkejut mendengar percakapan antara Hyuuga Neji dan Uchiha Sasuke barusan setelah selesai dengan pertemuan klub tadi.

Benarkah Sasuke seperti itu pada semua gadis yang memiliki perasaan padanya?

Jadi… Karin selama ini?

Apakah benar… selama ini Neji hanya mendekati gadis-gadis yang memiliki perasaan pada Sasuke? Tapi bukan hanya Karin yang saat itu gadis yang memiliki perasaan pada Sasuke. Ada banyak dan tak terhitung. Bahkan mereka adalah…

Apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan oleh Neji pada Sasuke?

Dan malangnya… kenapa Karin… baru mengetahui hal seperti ini?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Ujian akhir semester sebentar lagi akan dilaksanakan. Sekarang sedang musimnya orang-orang mulai giat belajar. Sampai hari ini, setidaknya setelah pengumuman soal turnamen Sasuke itu diumumkan, Sakura masih menunggu Sasuke untuk berangkat sekolah bersama dan pulang bersama. Juga masih membawakan tasnya. Meskipun tak banyak yang mereka bicarakan, tapi sekarang itu menjadi kegiatan rutin untuk mereka berdua. Terkadang juga Sakura sempat bertanya bagaimana turnamen yang akan mereka hadapi nanti.

"Ugh, soal yang ini bagaimana sih?" keluh Ino setelah sedari tadi dirinya berkutat dengan latihan soal-soal bersama Sakura yang saat ini tengah berada di ruang perpustakaan pada jam istirahat ini. Untungnya perpustakaan ini sudah diperbaiki. Awal dari malapetaka Sakura…

"Bukankah soal itu sudah dijelaskan oleh Ibiki Sensei minggu lalu? Bagaimana ujianmu nanti…" ujar Sakura.

"Hei, aku ini tidak punya otak secerdas dirimu. Tidak ikut kelas tambahan saja sudah bersyukur…" balas Ino.

"Ah iya, kelas tambahan… berarti orang-orang yang ikut kelas tambahan, tidak bisa berpartisipasi dalam turnamen ya?"

"Itu kan sudah jelas! Tapi tenang saja, Sasuke-kun itu punya otak cemerlang! Dia kan peringkat pertama di angkatan kita…"

"Aku tidak membicarakan dia kok," sanggah Sakura.

"Heee, seperti aku tidak tahu saja. Kau kan khawatir kalau dia tidak bisa ikut turnamen nanti."

Sakura hanya menghela napas saja. Mau menyangkal juga dia memang khawatir kalau Sasuke tidak bisa ikut turnamen kali ini. Ditambah lagi Sasuke harus mengejar ketertinggalannya dengan anggota lain. Kata Suigetsu, Sasuke bisa ikut berpartisipasi jika dia bisa lolos dari standar waktu kecepatan yang ditentukan oleh klub. Sebenarnya itu bukan masalah karena rekor kecepatan Sasuke selalu di atas standar klub, bahkan di atas standar turnamen. Tapi mengingat kondisinya saat ini, kemungkinan itu bisa jadi yang terburuk. Sasuke saja sampai kalah dari Ketua Klub waktu pertandingan kemarin.

Tentu saja itu bisa jadi masalah untuk Sasuke jika nanti―

"Hei, aku baru lihat itu."

Lamunan Sakura terhenti ketika suara Ino menginterupsinya.

"Apa?" tanya Sakura tak mengerti.

Ino kemudian menunjuk ke arah leher Sakura dengan telunjuk kanannya. Matanya begitu awas memandangi sesuatu yang dilihatnya dengan intens sedari tadi itu.

"Aku baru lihat kau memakai itu."

Akhirnya Sakura menyadari ke arah mana telunjuk dan mata Ino terfokus dari tadi.

Begitu meraba leher dan kerah seragamnya, ternyata kalung yang belakangan ini sering dipakai oleh Sakura keluar dari tempatnya. Biasanya Sakura memang selalu menyelipkannya di balik kerah supaya tidak terlihat. Hari ini sepertinya Sakura lupa menyelipkannya masuk.

"Ah~ ini. Jimat keberuntungan. Sebenarnya ada sepasang. Kalung dan cincin. Tapi aku―"

Tiba-tiba Sakura menghentikan kata-katanya sendiri. Bisa gawat kalau dia sampai keceplosan mengatakan bahwa cincinnya ada pada Sasuke. Meskipun tidak dipakai oleh Sasuke, tapi tetap saja kenyataan kalau cincin itu ada pada Sasuke bisa membuat Ino curiga dan ada banyak pertanyaan bodoh… argh! Kenapa jadi begini rumit memikirkannya?!

"Dimana cincinnya? Kau tidak memakainya juga?" tanya Ino antusias sambil memeriksa kedua tangan Sakura dan melihat-lihat jarinya.

"Tentu saja tidak! Aku tidak memakai cincinnya…"

"Benarkah itu jimat keberuntungan? Dalam hal apa? Cinta? Keuangan? Prestasi?"

"Semuanya! Kau mau apa?"

"Wuah, jimat yang hebat! Kalau dia ampuh lebih hebat lagi. Aku suka desainnya. Kau beli dimana?"

Benar…

Sasuke tidak mungkin memakainya. Apa sebaiknya Sakura memintanya lagi saja? Toh sayang jika tidak digunakan… tapi kan itu harus dipakai sepasang… kalau tidak…

Argh… apalagi sekarang yang dipikirkan oleh Sakura sih?!

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Kau tidak perlu lagi menungguku."

Heh?

"Hah?"

"Mulai hari ini Karin akan menemaniku berlatih bersama Suigetsu. Lagipula aku sudah bisa memakai kolam renang sekolah. Kau tidak perlu repot lagi menungguku. Dan mulai hari ini juga kau tidak perlu lagi menungguku pulang dan pergi sekolah."

Sakura terkejut mendengar kata-kata Sasuke setelah sepulang sekolah ini. Dia memang terkejut, tentu saja Sakura mengakuinya, bahkan Sakura sampai tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Tapi kemudian ada perasaan lain yang membuatnya…

"Oh, jadi… aku tidak perlu membawakan… tas mu lagi kan?"

Sasuke kemudian mengangguk satu kali dan menatap datar pada Sakura. Seolah-olah mereka tidak saling mengenal satu sama lain. Seolah-olah Sakura hanya fans isengnya Sasuke yang tidak sengaja bertemu dan bicara sambil lalu begitu saja.

"Ah, baguslah. Jadi kau tidak butuh aku lagi kan? Kalau begitu aku… aku pulang lebih dulu…"

Setelah Sakura mengatakan hal itu, Sasuke justru berlalu begitu saja.

Sakura merasa aneh. Jelas sangat aneh. Kenapa tingkah Sasuke jadi begitu? Walaupun Sakura tahu kemungkinan cedera Sasuke itu sudah membaik, setidaknya orang itu…

Tunggu, apa yang Sakura harapkan di sini?

Saat Sakura akan berbalik meninggalkan sekolah ini, dirinya kembali berbalik dan tidak lagi mendapati Sasuke yang tadi masih berada di belakangnya. Cepat sekali langkah orang itu…

Kenapa tiba-tiba?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Sasuke."

Ketika jam istirahat berlangsung, Karin mendekati tempat duduk Sasuke. Saat itu hampir sebagian anak sudah keluar dari kelas mereka memang. Sedangkan Sasuke masih asyik sendiri menyalin catatannya.

"Ketua mengatakan kalau anggota klub bisa memakai kolam untuk latihan sebelum ujian dilaksanakan. Karena ujian tinggal satu minggu lagi, kau punya waktu satu minggu untuk menggunakannya."

"Aku mengerti."

"Dan juga… aku yang akan menemanimu berlatih. Kau tidak keberatan untuk itu kan?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Maksudku… kau tidak memerlukan gadis itu lagi menemanimu kan? Bukankah kau hanya butuh dia untuk cedera-mu saja? Sekarang cedera-mu sudah lebih baik kan? Lagipula, dia sama sekali tidak mengerti soal latihanmu. Akan lebih baik orang yang mengerti tentang latihanmu yang menemanimu, bukan begitu?"

Sasuke diam sejenak. Kata-kata Karin memang masuk akal. Orang yang lebih mengerti tentang latihannya jauh lebih baik daripada orang yang tidak berpengalaman sama sekali. Tapi…

"Sasuke?" panggil Karin kemudian yang melihat laki-laki berwajah dingin ini justru diam tanpa reaksi.

"Baiklah. Aku akan mengajak Suigetsu berlatih juga."

Tadinya Karin berharap mereka bisa berdua saja. Tapi entah mengapa…

Ya, itu lebih baik daripada tidak sama sekali.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Sasuke tiba di tempat loker klub mereka. Entah mengapa ada sesuatu yang tertinggal setelah bicara dengan Sakura tadi. Dia memang mengatakan kalau dia tidak butuh Sakura lagi…

Tentu saja, sekarang Sasuke sudah ada di dalam klub ini. Jelas dia lebih butuh Karin yang lebih paham soal latihan ini daripada Sakura. Apalagi ini menyangkut turnamen yang sudah susah payah didapatkannya. Karena waktu itu, Karin sudah mengatakan pada Sasuke kalau dia yang akan menemani Sasuke latihan untuk mengembalikan rekornya seperti sebelum cedera. Tentunya bersama Suigetsu. Dan jelas Sasuke tidak punya alasan untuk menolaknya. Sasuke tahu itu. Jika dia terus bersama gadis itu… entah apa yang akan terjadi padanya. Apalagi Neji…

Memikirkan orang itu rasanya membuat Sasuke mendidih saja. Apalagi kata-katanya yang terakhir itu!

"Oi, Sasuke. Aku tidak lihat Sakura-chan hari ini. Apa dia tidak tahu kau latihan?" tanya Suigetsu yang baru masuk ke ruangan loker itu.

"Dia tidak akan datang," balas Sasuke.

"Heee? Kenapa? Padahal aku ingin mengajaknya bermain!"

"Dia tidak akan datang lagi. Jadi dia tidak punya alasan ada di sini."

"Hah? Serius…? Jadi… jadi dia tidak akan datang lagi kemari? Dia juga… tidak akan… menunggumu lagi?"

"Kenapa kau mengatakannya berulang-ulang begitu? Sana ganti baju, kita harus mulai latihan!"

Sasuke kemudian segera menutup lokernya. Suigetsu baru menyadari jika dari tadi Sasuke sudah berganti pakaian renangnya dan kemudian menuju kolam renang.

Merasa sedikit janggal, Suigetsu akhirnya keluar dari ruang loker itu dengan masih mengenakan kemeja atasannya walau dia sudah memakai celana renangnya. Sasuke benar-benar sudah ada di dekat kolam bersama Karin. Karin?

Heee? Jadi hari ini ada Karin?

Sebenarnya memang Karin sih yang menemani Sasuke berlatih sebelum cedera-nya waktu itu. Karin juga yang sibuk sana sini saat Sasuke mengalami cedera dan membantunya banyak hal, bahkan sampai menyalinkan semua catatan dan tugas Sasuke ketika tangannya belum bisa digerakkan. Semua itu kemudian dialihkan pada Sakura yang entah mengapa berubah menjadi tangan kanan Sasuke.

Tapi… jika melihatnya mendadak seperti ini rasanya…

Apa mereka bertengkar?

Kenapa Suigetsu jadi memikirkan hal ini? Kepalanya jadi sakit…

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Setelah kemarin ditinggalkan begitu saja… apanya yang ditinggalkan sebenarnya?

Sakura berpikir keras sejak semalaman, kenapa sikap Sasuke tiba-tiba dingin—tidak sih, sebenarnya Sasuke memang selalu bersikap dingin pada siapa saja… tapi kemarin itu… mendadak sekali…

Karenanya, pagi ini Sakura bermaksud menunggu Sasuke seperti biasa di stasiun kereta tempat mereka biasa bertemu. Sakura sengaja datang lebih awal supaya dia tidak ketinggalan laki-laki berambut gelap itu. Sekitar 20 menit Sakura menunggu di stasiun kereta itu, akhirnya Sakura bertemu juga dengan Sasuke yang baru tiba di sana. Sakura bermaksud untuk menegurnya, yaa berlari ke arah Sasuke seperti biasanya.

Tapi hari ini, Sasuke seperti tidak mengenali dirinya.

Sasuke terlihat tak acuh dan mengabaikan Sakura yang jelas-jelas ada di sampingnya walaupun hanya berjarak dua atau tiga meter saja. Seperti mereka tidak saling mengenal sebelumnya.

Ketika kereta mereka datang, Sakura masih terpaku diam karena terlalu terkejut dengan reaksi tiba-tiba dari Sasuke itu. Sikap yang seolah-olah… seperti…

Bahkan ketika pintu kereta akan segera tertutup, Sakura masih ada di luar kereta.

Dan kemudian ketika pintu kereta tertutup, kereta itu pun juga ikut menjauh perlahan-lahan…

Yang tadi itu… apa?

Sakura akhirnya menunggu kereta berikutnya. Sepertinya dia akan terlambat, tapi Sakura tidak memikirkan itu. Dirinya terus dibuat bingung oleh sikap ambigu Sasuke itu…

Apakah dia bersikap begitu karena Sakura melakukan kesalahan? Atau karena Sasuke mulai membenci Sakura? Atau karena Sasuke mulai muak dengan kehadiran Sakura? Tapi selama ini bukannya Sasuke yang selalu menginginkan Sakura membawakan ini itu untuknya? Tapi kenapa sekarang?

Bahkan sejak tiba di kelas pun, wajah Sakura terus mengerut bingung tak mengerti.

Sakura yakin dia tak melakukan kesalahan apapun, tapi kenapa Sakura merasa dia sepertinya melakukan suatu kesalahan yang tak termaafkan dan tak pantas diampuni?

"ARGH! DASAR SIALAN! APA MAUMU SIH?!" pekik Sakura akhirnya sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri.

Ino yang jelas-jelas kaget karena berada di depannya sampai menggigit ujung sumpitnya. Matanya juga terbelalak lebar karena aksi nekat bocah pink itu.

Jelas saja, saat ini kan mereka ada di kafetaria sekolah. Ingat, K-A-F-E-T-A-R-I-A! Tempat yang ramai dikunjungi oleh semua anak di sekolah ini! Semuanya berkumpul jadi satu!

Bahkan untuk beberapa saat, setelah Sakura berteriak heboh itu, adegan di tempat ini jadi begitu sunyi dan senyap lantaran pekikan Sakura tadi. Semua orang langsung melihat gelagat heboh Sakura. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian, keadaan kembali normal dan suara berisik sana sini terdengar lagi.

"Hei, kenapa kau berteriak begitu? Kau mau cari perhatian?" ledek Ino.

Sakura mengambil botol air mineralnya yang meneguknya sampai habis. Sekarang Sakura malah merasa seperti baru saja meneguk botol sake. Kepalanya jadi kosong dan tak bisa berpikir apapun.

"Benar-benar menyebalkan!" geram Sakura.

"Ada apa denganmu sih? Kau sudah jadi orang aneh sejak pagi tadi. Wajahmu juga terus mengkerut seperti nenek-nenek ketika di kelas."

"Ino, bagaimana perasaanmu jika tiba-tiba seseorang yang kau kenal dengan baik secara mendadak—BENAR-BENAR MENDADAK—tidak mengenalimu bahkan mengabaikanmu. Apa yang kau rasakan?" tanya Sakura dengan serius.

"Haa? Tentu saja kesal. Aku akan menghajarnya karena tiba-tiba tidak mengenaliku seperti itu. Memangnya dia pikir dia siapa?"

"BETUL! Sekarang aku benar-benar ingin menghajarnya!" geram Sakura.

"Nee, kau membicarakan siapa? Sasuke-kun?"

Wajah Sakura yang tadinya mendadak berapi-api mendadak berubah memelas. Tidak perlu dijelaskan lebih jauh, Ino sudah tahu kalau itu jawabannya. Saat akan bicara lagi pada Sakura yang mendadak memelas itu, tiba-tiba Sakura mengangkat wajahnya. Terkesan terkejut, tapi tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Saat Ino mengikuti arah pandang Sakura itu, ternyata di belakang Ino, ada rombongan lain yang membuat pandangan Sakura tak bisa dialihkan. Ino yakin Sakura memang melihat tiga orang itu, tapi satu-satunya yang jadi pusat perhatian Sakura justru tidak melihat Sakura sama sekali. Seolah-olah tidak ada siapapun. Orang itu tetap fokus di depannya, bersama dengan seorang gadis berambut merah dan berkacamata.

"Hei, ada apa dengan kalian? Bertengkar?" bisik Ino yang kemudian selesai melihat adegan drama televisi itu. Mereka berdua bahkan tidak saling melihat satu sama lain. Benar-benar seperti orang asing…

Sakura tak menjawab pertanyaan Ino. Kembali lagi Sakura menundukkan kepalanya.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Kejadian di kafetaria tadi membuat Sakura merasa benar-benar aneh. Dia merasa kesal tapi juga sedih secara bersamaan. Setelah dari kafe itu, Sakura sempat bertemu lagi dengan Sasuke di koridor kelas, tapi seperti tadi, Sasuke seperti sama sekali tidak melihatnya. Seolah-olah bayangan Sakura di depan mata Sasuke itu seperti halusinasi. Atau bahkan hantu mungkin.

Apa yang mungkin sudah dilakukan oleh Sakura sebenarnya?

Wajah Sakura tetap murung bahkan setelah sekolah usai hari ini. Sebenarnya hal itu bukan sesuatu yang perlu disesali atau disedihkan. Tapi rasanya tetap… menyebalkan.

"Kau benar-benar tidak tahu kenapa dia begitu?" tanya Ino lagi ketika mereka sudah tiba di loker sepatu.

"Kalau aku tahu mana mungkin aku begini…" lirih Sakura.

Ino tak percaya melihat temannya bisa berubah jadi begini melankolis. Tapi tetap, sebagai perempuan, Ino bisa memposisikan keadaannya seperti Sakura. Bagaimana rasanya seseorang yang beberapa bulan terakhir ini selalu menempel pada kita dan kemudian dalam satu hari dia langsung tidak mengenali kita. Seperti amnesia.

"Sakura-san."

Sakura mendapati tiba-tiba Hyuuga Neji menghampirinya begini di loker sepatu. Bahkan Ino juga ikut kaget melihatnya.

"Senpai…" gumam Sakura.

"Maaf mendadak mengganggumu. Apa kau… punya waktu hari ini?" tanya Neji kemudian.

"Eh? Ada… apa?"

"Adik sepupuku sangat menyukai yukata yang kau pilihkan waktu itu. Jadi Bibi-ku ingin aku membelikan kimono juga untuknya karena akan ada acara keluarga dalam waktu dekat ini. Aku tidak begitu ingat tokonya lagi. Apa… kau bisa membantuku?"

Sakura diam tak mengerti. Bukankah waktu itu Sakura sudah… ya sebenarnya memang menolak sih, tapi mereka memang masih berteman seperti biasa.

"Sakura senggang hari ini, dia pasti mau menemani Senpai!" celetuk Ino.

Sakura menoleh pada Ino karena kaget mendengar kata-kata Ino itu, tapi Ino kemudian membisikkan sesuatu pada Sakura.

"Hei, apa salahnya pergi dengan Senpai? Kau mau terus-terusan mengkerut seharian begitu memikirkan hal bodoh hah? Kau seperti ini pun, Sasuke-kun tidak akan peduli tahu!"

Setelah yakin melihat Sakura pergi bersama Neji, sekarang Ino yang tinggal di sini memastikan mereka berdua benar-benar pergi. Sekarang ada apa lagi dramanya?

Seperti biasa, pergi dengan Neji selalu terlihat berbeda. Neji banyak bercerita ketika mereka berjalan bersama. Neji bahkan berjalan tepat di sebelah Sakura. Bahkan memastikan bahwa Sakura berada di jalur yang aman untuk pejalan kaki. Hal-hal kecil yang jauh berbeda ketika Sakura berjalan bersama dengan Sasuke. Saat bersama Sasuke, laki-laki itu selalu berjalan lebih dulu dan meninggalkan Sakura di belakangnya.

Walaupun begitu, Sakura mengerti kalau Sasuke dan Neji adalah dua orang yang berbeda. Sakura tak bisa mengharapkan kemungkinan Sasuke akan bersikap seperti Neji atau sebaliknya. Mereka punya cara masing-masing dalam memperlakukan seseorang.

Kali ini mereka kembali lagi ke toko kimono itu. Neji mengatakan kalau bibinya ingin kimono dengan warna cerah untuk upacara minum teh yang akan diadakan minggu depan nanti. Karena hari itu, adik sepupu Neji yang akan membuatkan tehnya. Sakura pernah dengar soal acara minum teh yang terkenal formal di adat Jepang. Sepertinya ini adalah acara yang sangat penting mengingat Neji begitu serius memilih motif yang tepat untuk kimono yang akan dibelinya nanti.

"Terima kasih atas bantuannya, Sakura-san. Aku benar-benar lupa letak toko ini," kata Neji setelah mereka keluar dari toko kimono itu.

"Tidak apa-apa Senpai. Aku senang bisa membantu Senpai."

"Oh ya, kau suka cake atau parfait mungkin?" tanya Neji tiba-tiba.

"Aku suka semuanya," jawab Sakura dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Baiklah, aku tahu toko cake dan parfait yang enak."

"Eh?"

"Aku mau traktir karena sudah membantuku menemukan toko ini. Kalau kau menolak, berarti kau tidak menghargai kebaikan hatiku."

Sakura baru akan bicara lagi, tapi kemudian Neji sudah menarik tangannya untuk segera mengikutinya. Sekarang… sikap orang ini juga membuat Sakura bingung bukan kepalang. Sepertinya waktu itu Neji sempat marah pada Sakura akan meninggalkannya begitu saja saat acara festival kemarin. Tapi hari ini… dia bersikap seolah-olah tak ada yang terjadi. Sebenarnya Sakura sempat bingung dengan perlakuan ini. Tapi mengingat bahwa Neji adalah laki-laki yang baik, mungkin tak ada salahnya.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Suigetsu terus memperhatikan Sasuke dengan mimik curiga yang luar biasa tajam. Kejadian di kafetaria hari ini sukses membuat Suigetsu penasaran bukan main. Tentu saja, sejak kemarin sebenarnya Suigetsu sudah benar-benar penasaran. Hanya saja dia tidak punya waktu untuk meluangkannya. Sasuke sibuk latihan dan menghindar ketika Suigetsu ingin bicara berdua saja dengannya. Apalagi si Karin malah jadi pengganggu yang serius di antara mereka berdua. Keadaan ini benar-benar membuat Suigetsu kesal bukan main.

Memang yang latihan di kolam renang sekolah ini bukan hanya Sasuke dan Suigetsu saja. Beberapa anggota klub juga ikut latihan mengingat turnamen ini adalah acara bergengsi untuk klub mereka. Jelas saja mereka ingin masuk sebagai daftar partisipan turnamen dengan membawa nama sekolah mereka. Walaupun Suigetsu bukan termasuk orang-orang itu. Suigetsu memang bukan tipe orang yang menghamburkan energi percuma sih. Jika menurut Suigetsu dia bisa melakukannya, maka Suigetsu akan melakukannya tanpa perlu usaha keras. Jika Suigetsu tidak bisa, dia tidak akan bersusah payah untuk membuat keajaiban dengan sesuatu yang percuma.

Akhirnya setelah lama menanti dengan mengamati latihan Sasuke yang terus dipandu oleh Karin dengan memberikan instruksi juga memegang stopwatch sebagai tolak ukur waktu Sasuke, ada juga kesempatan yang diberikan oleh langit pada Suigetsu.

Sasuke duduk di pinggir kolam sementara Karin pergi karena sepertinya handuk yang digunakan Sasuke sudah lumayan basah, jadi Karin pergi mengambilkan handuk baru. Segera saja Suigetsu berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi untuk mendekati Suigetsu.

Jangan salahkan Suigetsu jika rasa ingin tahunya begini besar. Sejak dulu Suigetsu memang tidak bisa dibiarkan penasaran begini.

"Hei!" tegur Suigetsu yang kemudian ikut duduk bersila di belakang Sasuke yang masih duduk di pinggir kolam renang. Kaki Sasuke juga masih berada di dalam air kolam.

"Kau tidak latihan?" tegur Sasuke.

"Aku bisa mempertahankan rekor-ku meski tidak latihan. Lagipula aku tidak cedera sepertimu!" sindir Suigetsu.

Sasuke kemudian menghela napas pendek sambil menatap tajam pada kolam dihadapannya itu.

"Hei, ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu."

"Pertanyaanmu akan kujawab jika relevan dengan latihan ini."'

"Kau bertengkar dengan Sakura-chan?" tembak Suigetsu langsung mengabaikan kalimat Sasuke sebelum ini.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau pikir aku tidak melihatnya di kafetaria tadi? Kau benar-benar mengabaikan Sakura-chan loh! Kalian seperti tidak saling mengenal… ada apa? Kau benar-benar bertengkar dengannya?" desak Suigetsu lagi.

Sasuke hanya diam saja tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Suigetsu. Dan hal ini sungguh membuat Suigetsu kesal bukan main jika diacuhkan seperti ini.

"Sasuke—"

BRUUAAK!

Suigetsu langsung tersungkur ke depan ketika punggungnya ditendang dengan kuat dari belakang.

"Hei! Kenapa kau mengganggu Sasuke hah?!" tegur Karin.

"Aku tidak mengganggunya! Kenapa kau malah menendangku?!"

"Sasuke perlu konsentrasi untuk latihannya. Jadi jangan ganggu!" kata Karin.

Suigetsu baru akan menyambar kata-kata Karin lagi, tapi Sasuke langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan mengambil handuk baru yang dibawakan oleh Karin.

Entah kenapa, Suigetsu malah terfokus pada Sasuke yang mengambil handuk itu. Mata Suigetsu terus memicingkan tatapannya pada Sasuke. Berharap orang itu menyadari bahwa—

Eh?

Sekilas tadi, seperti Suigetsu memperhatikan sesuatu yang sangat asing. Sesuatu yang bahkan… tidak pernah dipikirkan oleh Suigetsu…

Baru akan memperhatikannya lebih lanjut, Sasuke sudah pergi menuju papan start di kolam renang itu. Sepertinya dia sudah mau mulai lagi. Tapi kenapa dia minta handuk tadi kalau dia mau masuk lagi ke dalam air?!

Tunggu…

Apakah selama ini Sasuke memang memakai cincin di jari kelingking kirinya?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Karena Sakura tidak enak memesan lainnya, jadinya Neji memesankan satu potong cake dan parfait ukuran sedang untuk Sakura. Jelas saja Sakura menolak setengah mati, tapi Neji mengatakan kalau mereka bisa membagi dua cake dan parfait itu jika Sakura tidak bisa menghabiskannya sendiri.

Sebenarnya Sakura senang bisa mengobrol seperti ini lagi dengan Neji yang ramah padanya. Mereka bahkan sempat berebut buah cherry yang ada di parfait itu. Sejak mendung di hatinya dari pagi tadi menguasai diri Sakura, sekarang mendadak matahari bersinar hangat memenuhi hatinya. Bahkan Sakura sempat lupa jika hari ini dirinya pernah diliputi perasaan tidak menyenangkan karena si sialan itu!

Setelah puas mengobrol dan juga menghabiskan cake juga parfait tadi, akhirnya hari sudah menjelang malam. Neji bermaksud mengantar Sakura, tapi Sakura menolaknya dengan halus karena arah rumah mereka yang benar-benar berlawanan.

Akhirnya mereka pun hanya berpisah di stasiun kereta seperti biasa.

"Terima kasih sekali lagi untuk hari ini, Sakura-san," ujar Neji.

"Eh, tidak kok. Harusnya hari ini aku yang berterima kasih karena sudah mentraktir-ku cake dan parfait yang enak. Tapi… rasanya aku jadi tidak enak pada Senpai," balas Sakura.

"Kenapa? Bukankah hari ini kau sudah menemukan toko itu untukku?"

"Hm, tapi rasanya tidak sebanding dengan apa yang… Senpai…"

"Begitukah? Hm… jadi apa kira-kira yang bisa membuatmu merasa lebih baik?"

"Ah… itu…"

Sakura tampak ragu untuk menjawabnya. Wajahnya terlihat bingung. Juga bimbang. Neji memahami apa yang membuat Sakura selama ini terus merasa bimbang dan bingung saat Neji berusaha mendekatinya. Mungkinkah Sakura membutuhkan kepastian? Jika orang itu yang tidak memberikannya kepastian… apakah sebaiknya… Neji yang memberikannya?

"Sakura-san," panggil Neji mendadak.

"Ya, Senpai?"

"Sebaiknya… perasaanmu itu… kau lupakan saja."

Sakura mendadak membeku mendengar kata-kata Neji. Perasaan mana yang harusnya dia lupakan?

"Senpai…"

"Kau mungkin tidak menyadari karena kau tidak pernah merasakannya sebelum ini. Tapi aku tahu dengan jelas perasaanmu saat ini. Karena itu, demi kebaikanmu, sebelum kau merasa jauh lebih sakit dari ini… sebaiknya kau lupakan saja."

"Apa… yang harus kulupakan?" tanya Sakura tak mengerti. Tentu saja karena kebimbangan jelas merayapi perasaannya saat ini.

"Perasaanmu pada Uchiha Sasuke."

Jantung Sakura langsung mencelos mendengar satu nama itu. Semua perasaan Sakura… memang berputar pada satu nama itu. Tapi… apakah benar Sakura tidak menyadarinya sama sekali?

"Kau mungkin tidak tahu soal ini. Tapi Uchiha Sasuke, selalu menghindari semua gadis yang memiliki perasaan padanya. Kalau kau mengerti soal ini, berarti kau sudah tahu kan kenapa kau harus melupakan perasaanmu pada Uchiha Sasuke?"

Mata Sakura terasa panas. Entah mengapa sepertinya sesuatu menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Sakura bahkan sampai harus menggigit bibir bawahnya karena rasa sesak menumpuk di dadanya.

Apakah… benar begitu?

"Maaf kalau aku mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan untukmu. Tapi aku berpikir… sebaiknya kau mengetahui sifat laki-laki itu yang sesungguhnya. Karena aku merasa… kau terlalu baik untuk memikirkan seseorang yang egois seperti Uchiha Sasuke."

"Tidak. Senpai… mengatakan hal yang baik. Harusnya aku berterima kasih pada Senpai. Terima kasih, sudah memikirkan perasaanku selama ini. Aku benar-benar… berhutang banyak pada Senpai," kata Sakura akhirnya.

"Kau… tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Kalau begitu, aku pulang duluan Senpai. Terima kasih untuk hari ini dan… sampai nanti," ujar Sakura sambil membungkukkan punggungnya dan berbalik lalu berjalan lumayan cepat mencari kereta untuknya pulang.

Kalau benar begitu, artinya…

Dia benar-benar laki-laki brengsek!

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Suigetsu terus memperhatikan tingkah laku Sasuke yang kembali berubah. Sasuke sekarang ini seperti Sasuke saat Suigetsu pertama kali mengenalnya. Dia dingin pada siapa saja dan jutek. Dia juga lebih banyak diam sekarang. Jika tidak ditanya, dia tidak akan mengatakan apapun. Karin juga semakin menempel padanya. Lebih menempel lebih dari biasanya. Makanya Suigetsu tidak punya kesempatan untuk bicara dengan Sasuke berdua saja. Karin selalu menginterupsi mereka dan menganggap Suigetsu mengganggu Sasuke.

Beberapa hari ini juga, Suigetsu sering melihat Neji pulang bersama dengan Sakura. Mereka berdua selalu terlihat berdua, kadang juga teman Sakura yang berambut pirang itu juga ada bersama mereka. Begitu bertemu dengan Suigetsu, Sakura juga tampak seolah-olah tidak mengenalinya. Dia berlalu begitu saja. Kenapa mereka sekarang seperti orang asing?

Bahkan secara langsung, Suigetsu menjadi saksi hidup bagaimana ketika Sakura bersama teman pirangnya itu bertemu Sasuke bersama Karin di koridor sekolah. Mereka berpapasan begitu saja seolah-olah benar-benar tidak saling mengenal, atau bahkan pernah saling mengetahui bersama. Mereka benar-benar jadi orang asing satu sama lainnya.

Serius, ada apa sebenarnya ini?

Dan juga, beberapa hari ini mengawasi Sasuke… Suigetsu menyadari satu fakta penting. Hal itu sebenarnya memang penting tapi jika tidak diperhatikan dengan seksama, tidak akan ada seorang pun yang tahu. Sepertinya diam-diam Sasuke menyembunyikan ini. Karena sikapnya yang menakutkan itu jadi tidak banyak orang yang mau memperhatikan dia.

Hari ini Suigetsu dengan jelas memperhatikan bahwa Sasuke benar-benar memakai sebuah cincin di jari kelingking kirinya. Cincin itu terlihat kecil memang, makanya jika tidak diperhatikan dengan serius, tidak akan ada yang menyadarinya jika Sasuke memakai cincin. Apalagi cincin itu terselip di jari paling kecil. Bahkan Suigetsu bertaruh jika Karin pun tidak tahu bahwa Sasuke memakai cincin. Karin terlalu fokus pada wajah tampan Sasuke saja!

Cincin apa itu?

Kenapa Suigetsu tidak pernah tahu bahwa Sasuke punya cincin seperti itu?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Karena sering terlihat bersama-sama, banyak yang menduga bahwa Neji dan Sakura mulai menjalin hubungan serius. Tapi Sakura terus menyangkal bahwa mereka hanya berteman baik. Ino juga sesekali menodong Sakura soal hubungannya dengan si Senpai itu. Tapi sepertinya Sakura benar-benar tidak memiliki perasaan apapun pada Neji. Dia terlihat terlalu biasa bersama dengan Neji. Sakura juga kembali lagi seperti Sakura yang dulu. Ino jadi merindukan saat-saat ketika melihat Sakura mengeluarkan berbagai ekspresi histerisnya jika bersama dengan Sasuke. Apa yang membuat Sakura kesal karena tingkah laki-laki itu.

Tapi sepertinya… Sasuke tidak begitu memikirkan Sakura. Buktinya dia bisa dengan mudah melupakan Sakura begitu saja. Sudah jelas bahwa keberadaan Sakura sama sekali tidak penting untuknya.

Ya, hanya waktu yang bisa menjawab perasaan Sakura yang sesungguhnya sih.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Minggu ujian sudah selesai dilaksanakan. Hari ini juga adalah hari terakhir ujian akhir semester mereka. Setelah pengumuman nilai nanti, kegiatan baru akan dimulai lagi. Terutama klub-klub yang sudah mulai mempersiapkan diri untuk menuju turnamen masing-masing.

"Sasuke, kau mau langsung berlatih hari ini?" tanya Karin begitu kelas mereka sudah bubar.

"Tidak. Aku akan mulai latihan besok."

"Ah, begitu. Bagaimana kalau kita pulang sama-sama?" tawar Karin.

"Maaf Karin. Aku ada keperluan lain. Sampai nanti."

Selalu begini. Sasuke selalu menolak untuk pulang bersama Karin. Kapan pun Karin mengajaknya untuk pergi keluar Sasuke selalu menolaknya. Jika Suigetsu yang mengajaknya, Sasuke ada kemungkinan untuk ikut. Tapi jika hanya berdua dengan Karin, Sasuke selalu menolak. Walaupun mungkin Karin selalu terlihat berdua dengan Sasuke di sekolah, tapi setelah di luar sekolah, Sasuke selalu memilih sendirian.

Ketika Sasuke mengambil tasnya dengan tangan kirinya, Karin tampak memperhatikan tangan kiri Sasuke saat itu.

Ada cincin yang melingkar di jari kelingkingnya.

Cincinnya memang kecil dan bermotif sepasang sayap. Karin sudah lama memang memperhatikan cincin Sasuke itu. Tapi Karin tak punya kesempatan untuk bertanya. Karin memang selalu menghindari membahas masalah pribadi dengan Sasuke, karena Karin tahu dengan jelas bahwa Sasuke tidak suka seseorang bertanya mengenai masalah pribadinya. Dan adanya cincin itu pun adalah masalah pribadi Sasuke.

Tadinya Karin berharap Suigetsu akan bertanya, karena Karin tahu laki-laki usil itu selalu memandangi Sasuke dengan serius dan ingin tahu. Tapi dia hanya diam. Seolah menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk bicara. Tentu saja itu membuat Karin gatal bukan main.

Kalau Karin yang mulai… Karin takut Sasuke akan menganggap Karin terlalu ingin ikut campur masalah orang lain dan kemudian menjauhi Karin. Sasuke memang selalu begitu. Selalu menjauhi orang-orang yang mencoba ingin mencari tahu soal dirinya dan mendekatkan diri pada Sasuke. Entah apa alasan dibalik itu semua.

Hari ini pengumuman nilai sudah dipajang di papan nilai.

Karin sudah ikut berkerumun di antara anak-anak yang memenuhi papan pengumuman itu. Sasuke tidak ikut berada di kerumunan itu karena dirinya sudah yakin bahwa nilainya tidak mungkin berada jauh. Dia memang percaya diri untuk beberapa hal.

Tapi Karin tetap ingin mengetahuinya. Begitu melihatnya, ternyata benar, nama Sasuke ada di peringkat pertama. Karin sendiri ada di peringkat sepuluh. Si bodoh Suigetsu itu ada di urutan 30. Memang tidak seperti kelihatannya, Suigetsu itu sebenarnya cukup pintar, tapi dia terlalu malas. Dia melakukan apa yang dia mau dan tidak suka dipaksa.

"Ayo Ino! Cepatlah!"

Dari arah berlawanan, Karin melihat sosok gadis berambut pink itu berlarian menuju papan pengumuman itu.

Reflek Karin melihat papan pengumuman itu dan tidak sengaja menemukan nama Haruno Sakura di peringkat lima.

"Haa~ untuk apa aku lari-lari begini…" keluh seorang gadis yang berambut pirang itu begitu mendekat ke arah Sakura.

"Wah, peringkatmu naik Ino! Lihat, kau ada di urutan 28!" seru Sakura.

"Setidaknya aku bebas dari kelas tambahan. Akhirnya aku bisa kencan~!"

"Hei, apa kencan saja yang ada di otakmu?"

"Makanya kau seharusnya segera mencari kekasih supaya kita bisa kencan ganda!"

"Apa?"

Karin kemudian berlalu begitu saja sembari melewati mereka berdua yang masih asyik bercakap-cakap, yang juga bercampur dengan suara-suara anak-anak lain yang heboh dengan papan pengumuman mereka.

Karin sempat berpapasan dengan Sakura yang akhirnya melihat ke arah Karin juga. Tapi kemudian mereka sama-sama hanya melihat satu sama lain tanpa bertegur sapa atau bahkan tersenyum. Saat jarak mereka semakin mendekat, Karin menyadari sesuatu yang dilihatnya tanpa sengaja.

Kenapa sepertinya Karin mengenali motif kalung yang dipakai oleh gadis berambut pink itu?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Sasuke, kau sudah lihat nilaimu?" tanya Suigetsu yang akhirnya menemukan saat Sasuke sendiri tanpa diikuti oleh Karin.

"Tidak. Tapi aku sudah tahu nilaiku."

"Ah~ tentu saja. Tidak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan soal nilai. Sekarang ini kau hanya perlu untuk fokus kepada turnamen saja~"

Sasuke menutup buku bacaannya dan melihat ke arah Suigetsu yang duduk di atas meja tepat di sebelah meja Sasuke. Suigetsu terus menatap ke arah buku Sasuke. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan orang ini.

"Ada yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?" tanya Sasuke akhirnya.

Suigetsu tersenyum dan turun dari tempat duduknya yang tadi berada di atas meja.

"Tidak percuma otakmu bagus. Ayo keluar. Kita bicarakan ini di tempat terbuka saja."

Suigetsu jelas mengajak Sasuke untuk keluar dari kelas mereka karena memang hari ini tidak ada lagi jadwal pelajaran. Mereka bisa berpuas-puas bermain di sela-sela class meeting. Apalagi liburan sebentar lagi akan dimulai berikut dengan beberapa anak yang terpaksa mesti mengikuti kelas tambahan karena nilai ujian mereka yang jatuh.

Suigetsu mengajak Sasuke untuk duduk di pinggir atap sekolah yang kebetulan sedang kosong hari ini. Biasanya beberapa orang memanfaatkan tempat ini untuk berkencan, makan siang bersama, tidur siang atau bahkan kabur dari pelajaran.

"Tidak biasanya kau mengajak bicara di tempat seperti ini," buka Sasuke setelah mereka tiba di sini.

Suigetsu berdiri membelakangi pagar kawat yang membatasi atap sekolah ini, sambil bersandar dan memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celananya.

"Apa kau bertengkar dengan Sakura-chan?" tembak Suigetsu langsung.

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan ini?"

"Bagaimana ya… hm… jujur saja padaku. Kenapa tiba-tiba mendadak kau menjauhi Sakura-chan? Apakah sebelum ini… terjadi sesuatu?"

"Suigetsu, pembicaraan seperti ini sama sekali tidak penting."

"Tentu saja penting. Tentu ini penting, Sasuke. Ini sangat penting untukmu."

"Kenapa kau berpikir ini penting untukku?"

"Aku sudah cukup lama mengenalmu. Dan jujur, selama aku mengenalmu, saat kau bersama Sakura-chan adalah saat dimana aku menyukai dirimu. Kau menjadi dirimu sendiri. Bahkan aku baru mengetahui sifatmu yang sesungguhnya jika kau bersama dengan Sakura-chan."

"Omong kosong!"

"Kau mungkin tidak menyadarinya, tapi orang lain menyadarinya. Aku tahu, mungkin kau punya alasan kenapa kau harus menjauhi Sakura-chan. Dan kupikir—"

"Cukup!"

Suigetsu menghentikan kata-katanya. Wajah Sasuke terlihat marah. Entah emosi itu ingin diperlihatkannya pada siapa, tapi saat ini Sasuke benar-benar sangat marah.

"Semua yang kau katakan soal gadis itu benar-benar menyebalkan!"

"Akhirnya aku tahu perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya."

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya di sisi tubuhnya. Saat ini dirinya benar-benar mendidih. Satu hal yang memang tidak disukai Sasuke dari Suigetsu. Dia terlalu pintar untuk membaca perasaan orang lain. Kenapa kemampuan itu tidak dia gunakan untuk saat-saat lain saja. Ya, kecuali untuk saat seperti ini. Sasuke tidak membutuhkannya untuk saat ini.

"Sasuke, jika kau tidak menyampaikan perasaanmu dengan baik, kau akan berakhir menjadi orang yang paling brengsek di dunia ini. Jangan membohongi perasaanmu sendiri dan tanya apa yang kau inginkan."

Sasuke tampak diam dan tidak menyahuti kata-kata Suigetsu lagi. Suigetsu kemudian mendekat dan menepuk pundak Sasuke. Suigetsu tidak percaya dia harus melakukan hal bodoh seperti ini untuk sahabatnya. Yaaa, karena Sasuke adalah sahabatnya makanya Suigetsu mau melakukan hal menggelikan ini.

"Kau tahu kenapa orang lain lebih mengetahui apa yang kau inginkan daripada dirimu sendiri? Itu karena kau selalu menunjukkan perasaanmu dari sikapmu, bukan kata-katamu. Dan sikapmu, selalu terlihat jelas!" bisik Suigetsu sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian di sana.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Sasuke, hari ini kau mau kemana?" tanya Karin setelah pulang sekolah hari ini.

"Pulang," jawab Sasuke singkat sembari membereskan mejanya.

"Oh, begitu. Sampai nanti."

Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya dan segera keluar dari kelasnya. Kata-kata soal Suigetsu tadi masih terngiang di kepalanya.

Begitu Sasuke keluar dari kelas, Karin memandangi punggung Sasuke yang mulai menjauh hingga akhirnya keluar dari kelas mereka. Kenapa Karin tidak pernah bisa memahami Sasuke? Atau sebenarnya Sasuke yang sebenarnya tidak pernah mau membuka hatinya untuk orang lain. Dia selalu menyimpan semua perasaannya sendirian. Seolah-olah itu adalah cara terbaik untuk dirinya sendiri.

Sasuke selalu menolak kepedulian orang lain untuknya. Sasuke selalu membuat dinding pembatas antara orang lain dan dirinya. Seolah-olah orang lain adalah penyusup asing di dalam dunianya sendiri. Sasuke punya dunia yang tidak boleh dimasuki oleh orang lain. Setidaknya hal itulah yang Karin pahami dari Sasuke.

Tapi…

Tapi kenapa dengan gadis itu…

Kenapa harus gadis pembawa malapetaka itu?!

Karin memastikan baik Suigetsu maupun Sasuke sudah tidak ada lagi di sekolah ini. Mungkin mereka berdua benar-benar sudah pulang sekarang. Karin kemudian mulai berkeliling sekolah. Klub hari ini masih libur, jadi otomatis kolam renang masih kosong. Rencananya memang klub akan kembali dibuka setelah liburan musim panas dimulai. Mereka akan memulai training camp untuk menghadapi turnamen mendatang.

"Haruno Sakura-san?"

Gadis berambut pink itu bersama teman pirangnya menoleh ke arah Karin ketika akhirnya Karin menemukannya tidak sengaja berada di loker sepatu. Mereka tampak masih bercakap-cakap dengan riang dan saling melempar ejekan. Sakura tampak terkejut melihat Karin. Tentu saja, ini benar-benar kejutan kan?

"Ya, ada apa?"

Tidak diduga ternyata suara Sakura terdengar begitu ramah. Dia tetap menyunggingkan seulas senyuman pada Karin. Namun itu sama sekali tidak menggoyahkan keinginan Karin. Hanya teman pirangnya saja yang terlihat bersikap waspada pada Karin.

"Ketua Klub kami memanggilmu. Dia… menunggu di kolam renang sekolah."

Raut muka Sakura berubah. Sepertinya situasi ini cukup mirip dengan waktu itu. Seseorang mendadak memanggilnya ke kolam renang sekolah. Dan kemudian hal itu… terjadi.

"Ketua Klub-mu? Neji Senpai? Tidak biasanya dia memanggil Sakura ke sana. Senpai selalu mendatangi Sakura kok," celetuk Ino, teman pirang Sakura itu.

"Aku cuma menyampaikan pesan," kilah Karin dengan senyum tipisnya.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, aku juga ikut ke sana," sahut Ino.

"Tapi Ketua ingin Sakura ke sana seorang diri. Ada… yang ingin dia bicarakan," lanjut Karin.

Ino langsung menatap curiga pada Karin. Gadis berambut merah ini selalu menempel pada Sasuke dan tidak suka dengan Sakura.

"Nee, sebaiknya kau tidak perlu ke sana. Aku curiga gadis ini membohongi kita. Ayo kita pergi saja," bisik Ino, berusaha untuk suara tidak terdengar Karin.

"Baiklah, aku akan segera ke sana," kata Sakura akhirnya.

"Hei, kau tidak dengar aku?" kata Ino lagi.

"Aku juga ingin membicarakan hal penting," ujar Sakura, pandangannya kemudian berfokus pada Karin yang ada di depannya. Wajahnya tetap tersenyum, tapi rautnya sudah berubah serius.

"… dengan Senpai," lanjut Sakura akhirnya.

"Sakura…"

"Aku akan segera kembali, tunggu aku ya," kata Sakura bersemangat.

Ino tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi setelah akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk mengikuti gadis berambut merah itu. Perasaan Ino selalu tidak enak jika melihat ekspresi serius Sakura seperti itu. Tapi Sakura sudah memutuskannya. Ino tidak ingin meragukan keputusan Sakura. Dia selalu bisa menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri.

Tanpa diduga oleh Karin, Sakura menurut begitu saja saat mengikuti Karin ke kolam renang. Dan seperti dugaan Karin, kolam ini kosong. Tentu saja, karena ini adalah hari pengumuman nilai ujian tidak banyak orang yang menghabiskan waktu di klub. Mereka lebih memilih bersenang-senang sebelum memulai liburan musim panasnya. Apalagi sebentar lagi ada turnamen dan kemungkinan klub tidak akan mendapatkan jatah liburan musim panas mereka karena fokus pada latihan berat mendatang.

Karin dan Sakura berhenti tepat di pinggir kolam renang. Tatapan gadis itu pada Karin terlihat begitu tenang.

"Maaf aku harus berbohong padamu. Ketua, sebenarnya tidak menyuruhmu kemari," ujar Karin kemudian.

"Aku tahu."

Karin sedikit terkejut. Apakah dia benar-benar tahu atau dia berpura-pura mengetahuinya?

"Kau… sudah tahu?"

"Apakah ada yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku? Mengingat kau mengajakku ke tempat yang tidak ada orangnya begini?"

Karin mengepalkan kedua tangannya di sisi tubuhnya. Entah mengapa saat ini Karin sama sekali tidak bisa menahan emosinya. Dia terlalu… terlalu kesal bahkan untuk meredakan amarahnya. Melihat gadis ini… hanya dengan melihatnya saja membuat Karin begitu kesal. Karena gadis itu… terlalu banyak ada di dalam kehidupan Sasuke. Karin membencinya karena sudah merenggut apa yang harusnya bisa dilakukan oleh Karin untuk Sasuke. Dia yang memulai semua malapetaka di dalam hidup Sasuke, tapi kenapa dia juga yang menjadi penyelamat dalam hidup Sasuke? Ini benar-benar tidak adil.

"Aku terkesan kau sudah mengetahui niatku membawamu kemari," sahut Karin.

Ekspresi wajah Sakura masih terlihat begitu tenang. Dia diam menunggu Karin. Membuat Karin merasa…

"Haruno Sakura-san, apa maksudmu berkeliaran di dalam hidup Sasuke? Apa niatmu sebenarnya?"

Ekspresi tenang Sakura itu berubah menjadi terkejut. Matanya terbelalak tak percaya.

"Maaf?"

"Pertama, kau menyebabkan malapetaka di dalam hidup Sasuke. Kau hampir merenggut masa depannya karena cedera yang kau buat padanya. Lalu kemudian kau terus menempel padanya seperti parasit. Kau berpura-pura mendekatinya dengan menjadi tangan kanannya. Apa niatmu sebenarnya? Apakah… kau sengaja melakukan ini dari awal?"

"Karin-san, aku—"

"Jadi begitu caramu mendekati Sasuke? Kau sengaja membuatnya cedera dan kemudian mendekatinya, lalu menempel padanya. Kau memanfaatkan cederanya supaya kau bisa berada di sisinya? Kau benar-benar menjijikkan!"

"Kurasa kau salah paham akan sesuatu di sini. Aku sama sekali—"

"Kalau begitu menjauhlah dari hidup Sasuke! Bukankah Sasuke sudah menyuruhmu untuk menjauhinya?! Kenapa kau masih berada di dalam hidupnya!" pekik Karin kemudian.

Sakura mendadak terdiam. Dia tak menyangka Karin akan berkata seperti itu padanya. Benarkah ini yang dipikirkan oleh Karin selama ini tentang Sakura?

"Aku tidak pernah berusaha untuk membenci seseorang yang berusaha mendekati Sasuke. Kupikir, Sasuke tidak akan pernah terganggu dengan perasaan orang lain padanya. Tapi kenapa… kenapa karenamu… karena kau ada di hidup Sasuke… kau sudah menghancurkan segalanya! Kau menghancurkan hubunganku dengan Sasuke, kau hampir menghancurkan masa depan Sasuke… apalagi yang mau kau hancurkan dalam hidup Sasuke?"

Sakura kembali terdiam. Kenapa Karin berkata begitu pada Sakura? Sakura tidak pernah bermaksud menghancurkan apapun di sini. Tapi kenapa kata-kata Karin terdengar begitu benar untuk Sakura?

"Kalau kau tidak muncul, kalau kau tidak menyebabkan cedera pada Sasuke, kalau kau menjauhi Sasuke sejak awal… semua ini tidak akan terjadi. Dia tidak akan kehilangan beasiswanya, dia tidak perlu bersusah payah untuk ikut turnamen ini dan dia… tidak perlu mengalami cedera itu! Semua ini salahmu Haruno Sakura!"

Benarkah semua ini salah Sakura? Benarkah semua yang dikatakan oleh Karin itu?

Tidak. Itu tidak benar.

Sakura kemudian menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Menarik napas dengan perlahan dan menghembuskannya dengan perlahan juga.

"Kenapa ini jadi salahku?" balas Sakura kemudian.

Karin terbelalak kaget. Sepertinya Karin tadi sudah cukup menjatuhkan mental Sakura untuk membuat merasa bersalah. Tapi kenapa gadis ini…?

"Apa?"

"Kubilang… kenapa ini jadi salahku? Kalau aku sejak awal memang sengaja membuatnya cedera, aku tidak hanya membuat tangannya cedera, aku akan membuat tangannya patah! Kalau aku sengaja mendekatinya, aku pasti akan terus menempel dan merayunya! Kalau aku mau menghancurkan masa depannya, aku tidak akan membiarkan dia kembali berenang lagi. Apa kau paham itu?"

Karin tampak terkejut mendengar itu.

"Kau—"

"Kalau kau ingin menyalahkanku atas semua yang terjadi padanya, kenapa kau tidak mulai mencari tahu dulu apa yang telah terjadi padanya? Daripada kau menyalahkan orang lain atas apa yang terjadi padanya, kenapa kau tidak mulai mendukungnya saja? Apakah dengan menyalahkan orang lain kau bisa mengembalikan semuanya seperti di awal? Tidak bukan?"

"Apa? Kenapa kau sok tahu sekali?!"

"Sasuke-kun… tidak akan menyalahkan orang lain atas apa yang menimpanya. Tidak sepertimu. Kau hanya membuat Sasuke-kun terlihat buruk dengan menyalahkan orang lain—"

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa soal dia?! Berhenti mengoceh seperti kau tahu segalanya!"

Tiba-tiba Karin kehilangan kesabarannya dan mencengkeram kerah seragam Sakura. Dengan sangat kasar, Karin menarik kerah Sakura hingga kancing teratas Sakura lepas. Sakura berusaha melepaskan tangan Karin, tapi tanpa diduga, Karin pun menarik rantai kalung yang terselip di leher Sakura hingga putus. Tentu saja Sakura terbelalak melihat kalungnya sudah berpindah ke tangan Karin.

"Kembalikan kalungku!" sentak Sakura.

Tapi Karin langsung menjauhkannya dari tangan Sakura. Karin tertawa miris melihat motif kalung sialan ini. Benar-benar…

Karin kemudian bersiap mengarahkan kalung itu ke kolam yang berada di dekat mereka.

"Karin-san jangan!" pekik Sakura kemudian.

"Kau benar-benar gadis yang menyebalkan! Lebih baik kau menghilang supaya Sasuke melupakanmu!" geram Karin.

Dengan gerak cepat, Karin kemudian melempar jauh-jauh kalung Sakura hingga tenggelam ke dalam dasar kolam. Seperti dugaan Karin, gadis itu hanya fokus pada kalungnya dan segera masuk ke dalam kolam itu tanpa berpikir dua kali.

Kenapa kalung itu begitu penting untuknya?!

Karin hanya memandangi betapa gadis itu berusaha mengambil kembali kalungnya yang sudah jatuh ke dalam dasar kolam itu. Tapi setelah beberapa lama, gadis itu tidak muncul lagi ke permukaan kolam.

Jangan-jangan—

Baru saja Karin akan melihat kolam itu lebih dekat, seseorang berlari masuk ke dalam kolam itu dan segera…

Segera…?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Ino menunggu Sakura di dekat loker sepatu dengan perasaan berdebar yang sangat tidak enak. Sakura mengatakan bahwa dia akan baik-baik saja. Tapi kenapa perasaan Ino jadi begini tidak enak? Kenapa… apa yang salah dengannya?

"Hei, bukankah kau teman Sakura-san?"

Ino terkejut melihat Neji tiba-tiba menghampirinya di sini. Saat itu Neji bersama dengan seorang temannya.

"Senpai…? Kenapa… Senpai ada di sini…?"

"Oh, aku baru saja selesai rapat dengan pengurus klub untuk training camp kami. Kau sendirian di sini?"

"Tidak, tadi… manajer klub kalian… bilang kalau Senpai menunggu Sakura di kolam renang," jelas Ino terbata-bata.

"Kolam renang? Sakura-san ke sana sekarang?" entah kenapa Neji malah berubah panik. Tentu saja membuat Ino pun ikut panik.

"Senpai! Sakura… bagaimana Sakura?"

Neji masih ingat ketika dirinya pertama kali bertemu dengan Sakura. Gadis itu hampir tenggelam di dalam kolam renang sekolah mereka. Saat itu pun sama, seseorang memanggil Sakura ke sana. Tapi kali ini, manajer klub mereka?

Tanpa banyak berpikir, Neji diikuti dengan Ino berlari menuju arah kolam renang. Saat itu Tazuna yang biasa menjaga kolam tidak ada di tempat. Begitu tiba di sana, Neji terkejut melihat Karin ada di pinggir kolam renang.

"Sakura!" pekik Ino yang langsung berlari mendekati kolam itu.

Entah bagaimana keadaannya, ada Suigetsu di pinggir kolam yang membantu Sasuke yang sudah membawa Sakura muncul ke permukaan. Sasuke memeluk Sakura yang kelihatannya masih setengah sadar di dalam pelukan Sasuke.

Neji tak percaya melihat pemandangan yang dia lihat hari ini. Karin juga tak bisa berkata apa-apa sekarang.

"Sepertinya dia terminum cukup banyak air kolam, aku akan membawanya ke klinik sekolah," ujar Sasuke setelah tiba di pinggir kolam. Pakaiannya benar-benar basah kuyup karena dia masih memakai seragam lengkap. Sasuke bahkan melepaskan kemejanya dan hanya memakai baju kaosnya. Kemejanya itu dia sampirkan ke tubuh Sakura.

"Biar aku saja yang menggendongnya. Kau harus berganti pakaian, Sasuke," ujar Suigetsu yang masih memapah Sakura bersama Ino yang sudah nyaris menangis melihat keadaan Sakura.

"Suigetsu, sebaiknya kau segera mencari dokter klinik itu sebelum dia pulang karena ini sudah hampir waktunya sekolah tutup. Biar aku yang menggendongnya, cepatlah," perintah Sasuke yang segera mengambil alih Sakura untuk disandarkan ke punggungnya.

Ino pun membantu Sasuke dengan menjaga tubuh Sakura tetap berada di punggung Sasuke selagi Sasuke mempersiapkan dirinya.

"Baiklah! Aku mengerti!"

Suigetsu pun segera berlari keluar dari areal kolam renang itu untuk melakukan apa yang diperintahkan oleh Sasuke.

Setelah Sasuke berdiri dengan Sakura yang berada dalam gendongan di punggungnya, Sasuke sempat menatap Karin dengan pandangan yang begitu dingin. Sepertinya Karin terkejut karena tidak tahu bahwa Sasuke ternyata ada di kolam ini.

Neji merasa kesal sekali karena kali ini bukan dirinya yang menolong gadis itu. Apakah dia terlambat selangkah lagi?

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu?" tanya Neji setelah Sasuke bersama Ino membawa Sakura menuju klinik sekolah.

Sekarang hanya tinggal Neji berdua dengan Karin saja.

"Sekarang kau malah membuat mereka semakin dekat saja. Padahal Sasuke sudah menjauhi Sakura-san!" kata Neji tak sabar.

"Aku hanya ingin balas dendam," lirih Karin.

"Balas dendam? Kau hanya melakukan hal bodoh! Kenapa kau harus membalas dendam kalau akhirnya hanya begini? Kau malah mendekatkan mereka lagi!"

"Karena aku tahu perasaanku tidak akan pernah sampai pada Sasuke! Sasuke… tidak akan pernah menyadari perasaanku… aku hanya merasa kesal kenapa Sasuke harus memilih gadis itu. Padahal selama ini… selama ini aku selalu ada untuknya…" isak Karin.

"Apakah kau pernah melakukan sesuatu yang membuat Sasuke menyadari perasaanmu?" tanya Neji kemudian.

Karin terdiam.

Tidak, tidak pernah. Karin memang tidak pernah melakukan sesuatu yang membuat Sasuke menyadarinya. Dia terlalu sibuk membuat Sasuke merasa nyaman dengannya sehingga Sasuke tidak akan pergi kemana pun dan membuat dirinya selalu berada di sisi Sasuke. Karena bagi Karin, seperti itu sudah cukup.

"Perasaanmu tidak akan pernah sampai padanya, karena kau selalu membiarkan Sasuke menutup hatinya untukmu. Kau hanya berdiri di depan pintu tanpa berani mengetuknya dan berharap Sasuke tidak mengusirmu pergi. Harusnya sekarang kau paham kenapa Sasuke tidak pernah menyadari perasaanmu."

Seusai mengatakan hal itu Neji kemudian meninggalkan Karin yang mulai menangis tersedu-sedu di sana.

Kenyataan memang menyakitkan. Tapi hidup dalam bayang-bayang jauh lebih menyakitkan…

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

TBC

.

.

Hola minna eheheh, sepertinya fic ini bertambah panjang yaaa… apa mulai terasa membosankan?

Hm, scene yang membuat saya paling deg-degan itu pas menulis bagian Suigetsu yang menyadari jika Sasu pake cincin. Hehehe, apakah scene itu terlalu aneh?

Ada yang mau berbagi dengan saya scene pada di chap ini yang membuat kalian deg-degan?

Ok, saya bales review dulu yaa…

Zarachan : makasih udah review senpai… iya ini udah lanjut, makasih banyak semangatnya hehehe

Williewillydoo : makasih udah review senpai… huum, akhirnya ada yang ngerasa sakit juga jadi Karin. Saya juga sebenernya bikin peran seperti Karin itu pengen ada yang ngerasain diposisi dia juga heheheh makasih yaaa

Mimicucu : makasih udah review senpai… iya tadinya mau pake judul itu, tapi ternyata sudah terlalu banyak yang pake dari berbagai fandom, makanya pengen bikin yang beda aja hehehe ini masih bisa berubah lagi kok judulnya… tergantung mood…

Hanazono yuri : makasih udah review senpai… iya ini udah lanjut lagi hehehe

Nasyaila : makasih udah review senpai… ahahah iya ya, saya selalu mikir kayaknya cinta pertama tuh kesannya polos banget. Jadi perasaannya jauh lebih tulus ketimbang dapet cinta ke sekian ya hehehe

Sami haruchi 2 : makasih udah review senpai… wah iya yaa heheh, ntar saya sesuaikan dengan sitkon kalo gitu ehehhe

Nathaniasskck : makasih udah review senpai… iya ini udah lanjut lagi hehehe

Sweettomato : makasih udah review senpai… iya ini udah update lagi hehehe

Ayuniejung : makasih udah review senpai… ahahah iya emang sifat tsunderenya itu pas banget sama dia heheheh

Chizuru Mey : makasih udah review senpai… ah~ saya jadi semangat untuk lanjut hehehe. Iya, soalnya belakangan saya lagi susah banget nyari mood yang bagus. Biasanya mood saya lebih keluar ketika saya sedih banget, depresi banget gitu. Iya sih, harusnya Neji jangan maafin Saku secepet itu yaa heheh tapi ntar malah jalan di tempat dong kalo Nejinya gak bergerak hehehe

Kirara967 : makasih udah review senpai… iya ini udah lanjut, oke, ntar saya cari sitkon yang baiknya gimana ya hehehe

Dinauchiharuno : makasih udah review senpai… ahahah iya, nanti ya kalo adegan romansnya, soalnya belum sampai ke sana heheheh

Q Lenka : makasih udah review senpai… iya lagi mood ngubah judul sih heheheh

TheLimitedEdition : makasih udah review senpai… iya ini udah lanjut lagi hehehe

DaunIlalangKuning : makasih udah review senpai… ahahah makasih banyak, saya pikir alurnya udah pasaran loh soalnya kan temanya udah biasa. Makasih udah suka fic saya ya hehehe

CEKBIOAURORAN : makasih udah review senpai… ahahah makasih yaaa

Aikaa-chan : makasih udah review senpai… uhum, soalnya Sasu itu kan emang orangnya tertutup jadi wajar kalau keinginannya gak mudah dipahami orang lain. Seenggaknya begitulah yang saya tangkap setelah menonton ulang semua ep Naruto Shippuden hehehe

Titiktitin : makasih udah review senpai… maaf gak cepet updatenya hehehe makasih sekali lagi udah suka sama fic saya hehehe

Guest : makasih udah review senpai… iya ini udah lanjut.

Mitsuki Uchiha : makasih udah review senpai… makasih semangatnya hehehe

Cherrys : makasih udah review senpai… iya ini udah update lagi heheh

Makasih yang udah ngeluangin waktu buat fic saya

Jaa Nee!


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola Minna. Ada yang bosen ketemu fic baru (lagi-lagi) saya? Semoga nggak ya.**

 **.**

 **DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **.**

 **RATE : T**

 **.**

 **Warning : OOC (banget), AU, Gaje, Misstypo (Nongol mulu), Gak karuan.**

 **.**

 **Attention : Fic ini hanyalah fiksi belaka. Apalagi terdapat kesamaan atau kemiripan situasi atau tokoh atau apapun itu dengan cerita lain dalam bentuk apapun itu, adalah tidak disengaja.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Apa yang sebaiknya dilakukan oleh Suigetsu hari ini?

Sasuke sudah pergi duluan, katanya dia mau pulang… Juugo juga ada janji dengan teman seklubnya… Karin sudah menghilang setelah Sasuke pergi…

Setelah berkeliling area sekolah untuk mencari inspirasi soal apa yang harusnya dia lakukan hari ini, Suigetsu melihat Karin berjalan sendirian ke arah loker sepatu. Dari arah berlawanan pula, Suigetsu melihat Sakura dan temannya, Ino, juga menuju loker sepatu. Langsung saja Suigetsu mencari posisi di balik lemari loker sepatu itu. Tempat yang cocok untuk mendengarkan pembicaraan gadis-gadis itu.

Heh, jangan salahkan Suigetsu yang selalu suka usil dengan urusan orang lain. Nalurinya untuk ingin tahu memang selalu mendorongnya melakukan apa saja supaya keingintahuannya terpuaskan.

Suigetsu sempat mendengar bahwa Ketua Klub mereka ingin bertemu dengan Sakura di areal kolam renang. Hal yang terlalu aneh mengingat Neji tidak pernah sengaja menyuruh orang memanggil orang lain demi kepentingannya. Dia selalu melakukan semua keinginannya sendiri. Jadi mustahil sekali rasanya kalau… kalau Karin sampai mau…

Ada yang aneh sekali di sini. Bukan saja sekali, tapi sangat amat aneh.

Suigetsu pikir Sakura mungkin akan menolaknya. Ayolah, siapa pun juga yang mendengar omong kosong Karin itu pasti akan mengerti kalau dia sudah berbohong. Apalagi seharusnya Sakura tahu Neji tidak pernah melakukan hal aneh begitu.

Tapi nyatanya, gadis itu justru menyetujui ajakan Karin dan mengikutinya menuju kolam renang. Tentu saja Suigetsu terkejut bukan main dan jadi makin penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh dua gadis itu. Mereka tampak sama-sama menyeramkan, mungkin di sana mereka akan jambak-jambakan, saling dorong atau bahkan bergulat di kolam itu. Melihat dua gadis menyeramkan berkelahi itu sangat menyenangkan.

Tiba-tiba Suigetsu jadi tersenyum akan jadi seperti apa pertandingan antara Sakura dan Karin nantinya.

Makanya Suigetsu mengendap-endap dari belakang dan berusaha untuk tidak diketahui oleh mereka berdua bahwa Suigetsu mengikutinya.

Setelah sampai di sana, ternyata mereka berdua hanya berdiri saling berhadapan di pinggir kolam. Suigetsu terus bersembunyi di tempatnya, berusaha untuk tidak ketahuan oleh dua gadis itu. Kalau sampai ketahuan, entah apa jadinya nanti hidup Suigetsu. Pasti mereka akan menggantung Suigetsu di pohon kesemek!

Beberapa lama, Suigetsu terus menyaksikan apa yang terjadi pada mereka berdua. Karin tampaknya sudah kehabisan akal sehat dan terus menerus menyalahkan Sakura soal apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke. Dia juga menyebut Sakura sebagai penyebab malapetaka yang menimpa Sasuke. Suigetsu pikir, seorang gadis pasti akan menangis tersedu-sedu atau bahkan mengamuk mendengar semua omong kosong Karin itu. Tapi Sakura menghadapinya dengan tenang dan balik melempar semua omong kosong Karin tanpa takut. Suigetsu sudah menyaksikan seperti apa sebenarnya Haruno Sakura ini. Dia itu adalah gadis yang sangat kuat dan berani.

Dia mampu melakukan apa saja yang menurutnya benar. Suigetsu memang tidak pernah salah membaca sifat orang lain. Gadis itu… benar-benar dahsyat!

Akhirnya karena saling balas itu, Karin mulai berang dan mencengkeram kerah kemeja Sakura. Sakura sempat melawan. Suigetsu jadi ternganga melihatnya dan segera mengambil ponselnya untuk menghubungi nomor Sasuke.

Jika sampai Sasuke tidak mengangkat ponselnya, Suigetsu akan segera masuk ke arena perang itu dan menghentikan mereka berdua lalu—

"Ada apa Suigetsu?"

Jantung Suigetsu mendadak meledak saat mendengar keajaiban dari langit ini. Tumben sekali Sasuke mengangkat teleponnya begini cepat!

"Hei, kau dimana sekarang? Cepat ke kolam renang! Mereka berdua bertengkar hebat loh!" seru Suigetsu berapi-api.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Sakura-chan dan Karin! Mereka berdua saling serang begini! Cepatlah kemari!"

"Kau menelponku untuk urusan bodoh begitu?"

"Hei! Mereka bertengkar begini juga karena kau tahu—eh? Sasuke? Hei! Sasuke?!"

Si sialan itu menutup teleponnya begitu saja?!

Baru saja Suigetsu akan menelpon Sasuke lagi, Suigetsu terkejut mendengar suara deburan air yang begitu kencang. Saat melihat ke areal kolam itu, ternyata Sakura sudah masuk ke sana. Karin hanya melihatnya saja dan diam di tempat. Kenapa gadis itu masuk ke sana? Apa Karin yang mendorongnya?

Beberapa lama kemudian, Sakura tak kunjung naik ke permukaan kolam.

Apa dia tenggelam?

Tidak ingin terjadi hal bodoh, Suigetsu keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya untuk memastikan keadaan Sakura. Tapi kemudian tiba-tiba Suigetsu melihat Sasuke sudah berlari masuk ke dalam kolam itu tanpa melepas pakaiannya. Suigetsu jelas Sasuke segera menghampiri Sakura dan memeluk gadis berambut pink itu untuk tetap berada di permukaan air. Bukan hanya Suigetsu, Karin pun ikut terkejut.

"Sakura!"

Ketika Suigetsu berusaha menarik Sakura dan Sasuke dari kolam itu, tiba-tiba lagi Ino sudah muncul di sana seraya memeluk temannya yang sudah setengah sadar itu. Ketika benar-benar sudah naik ke pinggir kolam, akhirnya Sakura benar-benar kehilangan kesadarannya.

Suigetsu bahkan lebih terkejut lagi melihat Neji ternyata ikut muncul di sini. Sepertinya Ino yang membawa Neji kemari, atau Neji yang membawa Ino kemari. Yang jelas saat itu semua orang terlihat sangat aneh.

Termasuk Sasuke sendiri.

Tidak perlu dikatakan, Suigetsu jelas tahu bahwa Sasuke sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan Sakura.

Setelah melihat ini, apakah mereka berdua sudah paham bagaimana perasaan Sasuke yang sesungguhnya?

Tentu, mereka… Hyuuga Neji dan Karin.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Setelah Karin melempar kalung itu ke dalam kolam, Sakura terdiam melihat kalungnya tenggelam di sana. Tanpa berpikir, Sakura segera melangkahkan kakinya mendekati kolam itu. Tapi kemudian, dirinya justru terkejut karena kakinya malah berlari dan masuk begitu saja ke dalam kolam itu.

Sakura sudah berusaha mencari dimana kalungnya terjatuh, tapi pandangannya malah kabur dan perih. Sakura juga kesulitan bernapas hingga beberapa air kolam ini malah masuk ke dalam telinga dan hidungnya. Sakura sudah berharap dirinya tak akan mengalami situasi seperti ini lagi. Dia tidak ingin lagi berada dalam situasi ini…

Tubuh Sakura akhirnya memberat dengan sendirinya. Tangannya tak sanggup menggapai permukaan kolam itu lagi. Sekali lagi kakinya mengalami kram yang begitu hebat hingga membuatnya kesulitan menggerakannya kakinya.

Sakura sudah putus asa.

Dia tak peduli lagi apa yang terjadi.

Tapi… saat harapan itu hampir pupus, entah kenapa sebuah cahaya yang menyilaukan matanya mendadak menghampirinya.

Tangan Sakura segera ditariknya dalam satu kali gerakan dan membawa Sakura dalam pelukannya. Di keadaan setengah sadar itu karena air kolam ini sudah masuk ke dalam hidung, telinga dan mulutnya sampai membuat kepala Sakura pusing bukan main, Sakura merasa seseorang mendekapnya dengan erat.

Sakura merasa déjà vu sekali lagi.

Perasaan yang sama ketika dirinya terjatuh ketika mencoba menarik Sasuke dari kolam saat latihan bersama Sasuke waktu itu. Perasaan ini sama.

Bahkan Sakura bisa merasakan wangi yang sudah lama sangat dirindukannya belakangan ini. Sakura bahkan berpikir mungkin wangi ini tak akan pernah bisa dirasakannya lagi.

Sekarang Sakura merasa sangat bodoh sekali…

Sakura sudah berusaha untuk tidak lagi berharap apapun, tapi kenapa setiap kali Sakura hampir menyerah, hampir melepaskannya, kenapa akhirnya… kembali…?

Akankah Sakura selalu terjebak dengan kebingungan dan kebimbangan ini selamanya?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Ino masih sedikit terisak melihat keadaan Sakura yang masih belum sadarkan diri sejak nyaris tenggelam di dalam kolam itu. Untungnya Suigetsu cepat mencegat dokter klinik itu. Jika Suigetsu terlambat sedikit lagi, mungkin dokter itu benar-benar akan pergi karena dokter itu baru saja menutup pintu klinik dan hendak menguncinya.

Saat memeriksa Sakura, dokter itu mengatakan kalau Sakura hanya syok saja. Sebentar lagi pasti dia akan segera sadar. Tapi walaupun sudah dikatakan begitu, Ino tetap tidak sabar menunggu Sakura untuk kembali bangun.

"Hei, temanmu itu bukan pingsan setelah minum racun tahu… sebentar lagi dia akan bangun," keluh Suigetsu yang harus terjebak di sini bersama Ino untuk menunggu Sakura.

Tadinya Suigetsu sudah menyuruh Sasuke untuk ikut menunggu, tapi laki-laki itu langsung kabur begitu saja setelah memastikan Sakura mendapatkan perawatan di klinik ini. Jadi apa maksud laki-laki itu tiba-tiba datang menolong lalu meninggalkannya seperti ini?

"Bagaimana kalau dia tidak bangun?! Aku harus bagaimana?" rengek Ino yang masih menangis histeris melihat temannya tak kunjung bangun.

Suigetsu jadi serba salah berada di sini.

Dasar! Kalau bukan karena tiga orang itu, Suigetsu tidak perlu terjebak di sini!

"Kepalaku…"

Ino berhenti menangis ketika mendengar suara lirihan yang begitu pelan itu.

"Sakura?! Sakura?! Kau sudah bangun?" ujar Ino histeris.

Suigetsu ikut mendekat ke arah ranjang itu dan benar-benar melihat Sakura sudah membuka matanya seraya memegangi kepalanya. Sepertinya dia benar-benar belum sepenuhnya sadar. Pandangannya masih tidak fokus.

"Hidungku… astaga… telingaku berdengung…" keluh Sakura, masih dengan suara pelan.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Dasar bodoh, sudah kubilang kan tidak usah dengarkan perempuan gila itu!" omel Ino.

Setelah sepenuhnya mengumpulkan kesadarannya, perlahan-lahan Sakura bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Dirinya juga baru sadar pakaiannya sudah berganti. Walaupun sepertinya dalamannya masih terasa lembab.

Tanpa sadar, Sakura pun meraba sekitar lehernya. Kalungnya…

Mengingat hal itu, Sakura kemudian membuka selimutnya dan hendak beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, tapi Ino langsung menahannya.

"Hei, kau mau kemana?" tanya Ino sedikit panik.

"Apa kau kehilangan sesuatu?" sela Suigetsu.

Sakura baru menyadari jika ternyata Suigetsu ada di dekatnya sedari tadi. Sakura sempat mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan, tapi sayangnya dia hanya melihat Suigetsu saja.

"Kau mau cari apa?" sahut Ino lagi.

Sakura segera bergegas keluar dari ruang klinik itu meskipun Suigetsu dan Ino ikut memanggilnya. Bahkan Sakura nyaris terjatuh di depan pintu klinik karena buru-buru keluar. Tapi Sakura terus berlari hingga dirinya tiba kembali di kolam renang ini. Sudah tidak ada orang, dan kemudian… Paman Tazuna sudah ada di sana membersihkan pinggir lantai kolam yang penuh dengan cipratan air.

"Eh, kau kan… ada apa kemari?" tanya Tazuna yang melihat Sakura segera menghampiri kolam itu dengan tergesa-gesa. Bahkan Tazuna bisa melihat rambut pink gadis ini masih terlihat basah.

"Paman, apa Paman menemukan sesuatu di dasar kolam itu? Aku… aku kehilangan kalungku…" jelas Sakura panik.

"Eh? Kalung? Bagaimana mencarinya di dasar kolam begitu? Sungguh kalungmu jatuh ke dalam situ?" tanya Tazuna lagi.

"Benar! Kalungku jatuh ke dalam kolam ini! Bagaimana ini…" Sakura nyaris menangis. Tidak, Sakura sudah menangis karena airmatanya mendadak keluar begitu saja.

"Sakura?! Astaga… apa yang kau pikirkan hah? Kau baru saja nyaris tenggelam di situ tahu!" bentak Ino yang akhirnya sudah menyusul ke sana.

"Ino… kalungku jatuh di sana… bagaimana aku mengambilnya? Aku…"

"Hei, kalung seperti itu apa lebih penting dari nyawamu?! Tadi itu kau nyaris tenggelam tahu kalau tidak ditolong Sasuke-kun! Sekarang kau malah mau mencari kalung itu di dalam sana?!" omel Ino.

Sakura tertegun mendengar kalimat rentetan dari Ino itu.

"Kau… kau bilang apa tadi? Sasuke…kun…?" lirih Sakura.

"Benar. Dia yang menolongmu tadi. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana, tapi saat aku tiba di sini tadi, dia sudah masuk ke kolam dan menolongmu. Kau harus istirahat, ayo kita pulang."

Sakura tak percaya mendengar pengakuan Ino barusan. Bagaimana mungkin ada Sasuke di sini tadi? Bukankah Sasuke tidak ada?

"Kalung itu biar aku yang cari."

Ino dan Sakura menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Suigetsu sudah muncul di sana. Sepertinya dia sendirian. Apa dia daritadi mengikuti Sakura dan Ino?

"Tapi…"

"Aku janji akan mencarinya, sekarang kau pulang saja. Kau baru saja tenggelam. Memangnya kau tidak punya perasaan trauma melihat kolam yang hampir merenggut nyawamu itu hah?" oceh Suigetsu.

"Dia benar. Kau butuh istirahat, ayolah kuantar kau pulang," timpal Ino pula.

Sakura masih tidak rela pergi dari sana. Tapi Ino segera menarik tangan Sakura untuk menjauh dari kolam itu.

Ini hanya perasaannya saja atau memang… ada sesuatu yang membingungkan di sini?

Sewaktu dalam perjalanan pulang ini, Ino tidak mengatakan apapun lagi soal Sasuke yang disebutkannya sebelum ini. Sakura juga ragu untuk bertanya karena sepertinya suasana hati Ino sedang tidak baik. Apalagi Ino sepertinya terlihat kesal pada Karin sampai menyebutkan perempuan gila begitu.

Sakura ingin bertanya sesuatu pada Ino, tapi Ino tidak mau mengatakan apapun lagi pada Sakura selain memastikan Sakura pulang dengan selamat ke rumahnya dan istirahat.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Suigetsu tidak pernah melakukan pekerjaan yang begitu berat.

Ini pertama kalinya dengan bodoh dia mau saja mengajukan diri begitu!

Kemarin dia sudah bolak balik di dalam kolam itu tapi tidak menemukan apapun di dalam kolam itu. Baik sampah apalagi kalung. Tazuna sampai harus menunggu Suigetsu selesai mencari baru dia bisa pulang setelah memastikan kolam itu tidak ada lagi penghuninya.

Hari ini kebetulan sekolah libur, jadi Suigetsu bisa bangun siang. Badannya jadi pegal-pegal sekarang.

Bagaimana mengatakan pada Sakura jika ternyata Suigetsu tidak menemukannya?

Benar, Suigetsu yakin kalung itu memang ada di dalam kolam itu. Dia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri Karin melemparnya ke dalam kolam itu. Tapi kenapa saat Suigetsu mencarinya malah tidak ada? Apa seseorang sudah mengambilnya lebih dulu?

Sasuke tidak mungkin, dia langsung pulang setelah memastikan Sakura ada di klinik. Demikian juga dengan Neji yang langsung pulang setelah menunggu Sakura sebentar karena dia punya acara penting di rumahnya. Karin…

Mana mungkin orang itu repot-repot…

Saat akan melanjutkan tidurnya, tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering.

Selama ini ponsel Suigetsu tidak pernah begitu berguna karena memang jarang ada yang menghubunginya. Kali ini siapa yang—

"Sasuke?"

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Sakura semalaman tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkan kalungnya yang hilang entah kemana itu. Sakura terus berharap Suigetsu mungkin saja sudah menemukan kalungnya…

Kalung itu tidak mungkin hilang karena pasti masih ada di dalam kolam itu. Sakura yakin sekali… argh! Padahal Sakura sudah masuk ke dalam kolam itu, tapi malah tidak bisa menemukannya… jadi untuk apa dia masuk ke dalam kolam itu kalau Sakura tidak bisa menemukan kalungnya?!

Masih dengan perasaan kalutnya dan tidak tenangnya itu, ponsel Sakura mendadak berdering. Dari nama pemanggilnya itu… Neji?

Sedikit lama berpikir, akhirnya Sakura memutuskan mengangkat telepon itu.

"H-halo… Senpai…?" sambut Sakura.

"Apa kabarmu?" suara ramah Neji terdengar di ujung sana.

"Aku baik-baik saja Senpai, terima kasih sudah menanyakan kabarku," balas Sakura.

"Benarkah kau baik-baik saja?"

Sakura bingung dengan pertanyaan Neji itu.

"I-iya, aku baik-baik—"

"Aku minta maaf… atas nama Karin."

Sakura tertegun mendengar nama itu keluar dari Neji. Seharusnya Sakura tahu hubungan dua orang itu lebih dari sekadar mantan. Kalau tidak, kenapa Neji harus meminta maaf atas nama Karin pada Sakura?

"Senpai tidak perlu melakukan itu," kata Sakura.

"Aku mengerti apa yang dilakukan oleh Karin. Dan kuharap kau mengerti mengapa Karin melakukan itu padamu. Dia benar-benar… pada Uchiha Sasuke… maaf aku mengatakan ini."

"Aku mengerti kenapa Karin melakukan hal seperti itu padaku kemarin. Tapi aku tidak mengerti kenapa dia sampai harus melempar kalungku seperti itu. Aku tahu mungkin aku menyebalkan untuknya. Tapi tindakannya kemarin itu benar-benar…"

"Hm, aku tahu. Tidak seharusnya dia melempar barangmu seperti itu. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf."

"Senpai…"

"Maaf aku tidak bisa menungguimu kemarin. Karena setelah kemarin, aku akhirnya menyadari satu hal penting."

"Menyadari… hal penting?" ulang Sakura.

"Arti sebenarnya dari sikap Uchiha Sasuke padamu, akhirnya aku memahaminya."

Sakura semakin bingung dengan kata-kata Neji hari ini. Ada apa dengan senpai-nya ini?

"Senpai, apa maksudmu?"

"Kau akan mengerti nanti. Baiklah, maaf aku sudah mengganggu waktu istirahatmu. Sampai jumpa lagi, Sakura-san."

Sakura belum sempat membalas kata-kata Neji tadi, tapi teleponnya sudah ditutup begitu saja. Apa yang sebenarnya ingin dikatakan oleh senpai-nya itu? Sikap Sasuke yang sebenarnya? Memang sikapnya yang mana?

Sakura merasa kepalanya kembali berdenyut pusing. Baru semalam telinganya berhenti berdengung. Sekarang efek dari tidak tidur semalamnya itu sudah membuahkan hasil.

Baru saja Sakura akan melemparkan ponselnya ke meja kecil di samping tempat tidurnya, mendadak ponsel itu malah berbunyi. Sebenarnya Sakura malas untuk meladeni ponsel hari ini. Dia butuh tidur sekarang!

Karena tak kunjung berhenti, akhirnya Sakura mengambil kembali ponselnya. Sakura ingin sekali mengutuk orang yang menelponnya kali ini. Kenapa juga Sasuke menelponnya pagi begini?

Eh?

Sasuke?

Nama pemanggilnya benar-benar Sasuke!

Buru-buru Sakura menjawab ponselnya dan segera menempelkannya di telinganya.

"Hei, sebaiknya kau segera ke sini kalau tidak ingin melihat Sasuke terkapar. Dia sakit parah!"

Hah?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Sasuke? Aku di depan pintu rumahmu loh? Oi, Sasuke!"

Kemana orang itu? Bukannya dia sendiri yang menyuruh Suigetsu kemari karena ada hal penting?

Suigetsu juga cukup terkejut orang ini yang biasanya tidak pernah mau mengundang siapapun ke rumahnya malah menyuruh Suigetsu datang kemari. Kalau bukan hal penting yang menyangkut nyawanya sudah pasti Sasuke tidak akan bersusah payah menyuruh Suigetsu datang begini. Lagipula, apa yang mau dilakukannya begini?

Dia kan lebih suka menyendiri daripada berdekatan dengan orang lain.

Suigetsu sudah menunggu di depan pintu rumah Sasuke selama lima menit. Tapi orang yang dipanggilnya sedari tadi tidak juga keluar dari rumahnya. Nah, apa maunya bocah sialan ini?

"Oi, Sasuke?! Aku di luar loh!" pekik Suigetsu lagi seraya menekan tombol bel rumah Sasuke berulang kali.

Suigetsu kemudian memutuskan untuk menelpon Sasuke melalui ponselnya, tapi ternyata tidak diangkat oleh orang itu. Karena kesal, akhirnya Suigetsu justru bersiap untuk mendobrak pintu rumah orang ini. Terserah saja mau dikatakan perampok atau pencuri, toh ini sudah sangat aneh. Masa orang yang mengundang ke rumahnya malah tidak membukakan pintu?

Tapi sebelum mendobrak pintu rumah Sasuke, ternyata pintu ini sama sekali tidak terkunci. Loh?

"Sasuke? Kau dimana? Pintumu tidak kau kunci?"

Suigetsu berkeliling mencari di lantai bawah rumah Sasuke.

Ini pertama kalinya Suigetsu benar-benar masuk ke dalam kediaman Uchiha ini. Ternyata di dalam sini benar-benar menakjubkan. Suigetsu seperti baru saja masuk ke rumah seorang atlit ternama se-Jepang. Lemari piala itu, medalinya, bahkan piagam penghargaan yang berjejer rapi. Apa semua ini punya Sasuke?

Ah, tidak mungkin. Suigetsu tahu kalau Sasuke punya kakak. Pasti sebagian milik kakaknya kan? Tch…

"Maaf aku tidak dengar kau sudah datang."

Ketika asyik melihat-lihat bagian dalam rumah Uchiha bersaudara ini, Suigetsu melihat Sasuke baru saja turun dari arah tangga. Kenapa…

"Hei, kau sedang tidak sehat?" tanya Suigetsu.

Tentu saja, dilihat sekali lewat juga orang pasti tahu kalau bocah ini tidak sehat. Wajahnya tampak pucat dan terlihat lemas sekali.

"Masuklah ke kamarku. Ada yang ingin kutitipkan."

Sasuke kembali menaiki tangga itu. Ini juga pertama kalinya Suigetsu masuk ke kamar Sasuke semenjak berkenalan dengan laki-laki dingin ini. Dia kan memang selalu tertutup untuk urusan pribadi. Sasuke memang tidak pernah membicarakan masalah pribadi atau pun keluarganya pada orang lain. Seharusnya dia hidup di hutan saja seorang diri!

Begitu masuk ke dalam kamar Sasuke, Suigetsu sedikit terkejut dengan suasana kamar ini. Tampak biasa saja memang. Tidak ada sesuatu yang istimewa di kamar ini selain sebingkai foto ukuran kecil di antara lemari buku Sasuke.

"Bisa kau berikan ini padanya?"

Suigetsu baru menyadari jika ternyata Sasuke sudah duduk di kasurnya dan mengambil sesuatu dari laci mejanya. Sasuke tampak mengulurkan sesuatu pada Suigetsu.

"Apa itu?" tanya Suigetsu bingung.

Sasuke tidak menjawab dan tetap mengulurkan tangannya yang tergenggam itu pada Suigetsu. Sepertinya dia tidak mau bilang itu apa, makanya Suigetsu segera mengambil apa yang ada di dalam genggaman Sasuke itu. Begitu melihatnya, Suigetsu menemukan sebuah kalung yang rantainya sudah putus. Kalung… dengan motif yang sama dengan… cincin yang Sasuke pakai itu?

"Hei! Apa ini kalungnya Sakura-chan?!" seru Suigetsu histeris.

"Benda ini menggangguku, jadi kembalikan padanya."

"Hah? Mengganggu bagaimana?! Hei, kau tahu tidak aku mencari kalung ini sampai malam di dalam kolam! Ternyata malah ada padamu! Kenapa kau tidak berikan dia dari kemarin hah?! Dia sampai menangis karena kehilangan kalung ini! Dan lagi—"

"Kalau begitu segera kembalikan saja. Kau bisa pulang, aku mau istirahat. Kepalaku masih sakit."

Suigetsu kemudian berubah jengkel pada bocah ini. Dia selalu seenaknya dan tidak pernah menyelesaikan masalah yang dia buat!

"Enak saja! Kembalikan sendiri sana!" kata Suigetsu tak terima.

"Hei."

"Kau harus mengatakannya sendiri dengan mulutmu! Memangnya kau pikir kejadian kemarin itu salah siapa? Kau mau membiarkan Sakura-chan terus-terusan diperlakukan oleh Karin seperti itu? Tidak hanya Karin, bisa saja fans-fansmu yang lain akan melakukan hal yang sama dengan Sakura-chan. Masalahmu itu, jalan keluarnya bukan dengan menghindari Sakura-chan, tapi bicara langsung padanya!"

"Aku sedang tidak ingin mendengar semua omong kosongmu tahu!"

"Omong kosong apa yang omong kosong? Baiklah, ini terakhir kalinya aku berbuat baik padamu! Kalau masih kau kacaukan juga, mati saja sana sebagai bocah brengsek sejati!"

Suigetsu kemudian menaruh kalung itu di atas meja kecil samping tempat tidur Sasuke. Dan kebetulan ponselnya diletakkan di tempat yang sama. Makanya Suigetsu langsung mengambil langkah seribu dengan merebut ponsel Sasuke dan membawanya lari. Saat itu Sasuke tidak mengerti apa yang dilakukan oleh Suigetsu. Sampai kemudian Suigetsu mengambil kunci kamar Sasuke yang ada di pintu Sasuke dan berbalik menguncinya dari luar. Baru itulah Sasuke sadar apa yang dilakukan oleh Suigetsu.

"Suigetsu! Buka segera pintu ini!" pekik Sasuke dari dalam sembari menggedor pintu kamarnya dengan keras.

"Kau tahu tidak, satu-satunya orang yang bisa mengurusmu itu cuma Sakura-chan! Cuma dia yang tahan banting dengan semua sikap jelekmu itu! Kenapa kau harus menyia-nyiakan gadis sebaik Sakura-chan hah?!" balas Suigetsu dari balik pintu itu.

"Dia sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya denganku! Cepat buka pintu ini!"

"Tch, kenapa kau selalu melakukan semua hal yang berkebalikan dengan keinginanmu sih!" sindir Suigetsu.

Selagi Sasuke mengamuk dari balik pintu itu, Suigetsu membuka ponsel Sasuke dan menemukan nama Sakura ada di daftar kontaknya. Heee, lihat ini… katanya dia tidak peduli lagi dengan gadis pink itu, tapi dia belum menghapus nomor Sakura dari ponselnya sendiri. Orang ini benar-benar tsundere sejati!

Kalau ada penghargaan orang paling tsundere di dunia ini, pasti bocah ini juaranya!

Tanpa ragu Suigetsu langsung menekan nomor ponsel Sakura dan menghubunginya dengan ponsel Sasuke. Agak lama juga gadis ini mengangkat ponselnya…

Begitu hubungan tersambung, Suigetsu langsung mengatakan satu kalimat dan menutupnya begitu saja. Membuat orang lain itu penasaran sangat menyenangkan.

"Dengar ya, Sakura-chan akan tiba ke sini dalam 10 menit! Kau harus menyelesaikan perasaanmu baik-baik dengannya. Jangan membuat sikap membingungkan begini kalau kau laki-laki sejati!"

Sepertinya Sasuke sudah berhenti memberontak sejak Suigetsu menelpon Sakura tadi. Jadi diam-diam dirinya menaruh ponsel itu di lantai depan pintu Sasuke dan pelan-pelan pula membuka kunci pintu kamar Sasuke lalu segera berlari mengambil langkah seribu untuk meninggalkan rumah itu.

Sasuke berhutang banyak pada Suigetsu!

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Suigetsu sialan!

Tidak, dia tidak punya alasan untuk datang.

Dia tidak mungkin datang ke sini.

Kenapa semakin dipikirkan malah membuat kepala Sasuke semakin sakit saja?

Tepat 10 menit seperti apa yang dikatakan oleh Suigetsu.

Tidak terdengar apapun…

Benar… dia tidak akan datang. Lagipula apa alasannya datang kemari hanya karena Suigetsu menipunya seperti itu? Dia tidak mungkin—

TING TONG!

Sasuke terkejut mendengar bunyi bel rumahnya menggema hingga ke kamarnya.

Perlahan-lahan Sasuke berdiri dari posisinya yang masih terduduk di lantai itu. Sasuke membuka pintu kamarnya yang sudah dibuka oleh Suigetsu kuncinya. Ponselnya ada di lantai dan tampak bergetar. Sasuke baru menyadari jika ternyata ponselnya selama ini dalam mode getar.

Dari nama pemanggil itu jelas nama Sakura tertera di sana.

"Sasuke-kun! Hei! Buka pintumu!"

Begitu Sasuke menuruni tangganya, suara keras gadis berambut pink itu terdengar dari balik pintu utama rumahnya disertai dengan gedoran yang cukup keras. Dia benar-benar datang kemari hanya karena tipuan dari Suigetsu?

"Hei! Kalau kau tidak buka pintumu sekarang aku akan menendang pintumu tahu!"

Sasuke sudah berusaha. Benar-benar berusaha untuk tidak…

Sepertinya gadis itu serius akan menghancurkan pintu rumahnya, makanya Sasuke segera membuka pintu itu dan mendapati Sakura sudah bersiap akan menendang pintu rumahnya. Sebelah kakinya sudah terangkat di udara untuk menendang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di depan pintu rumahku?" sindir Sasuke.

Tampaknya Sakura salah tingkah dan buru-buru menurunkan kakinya.

"Ano… tadi kau… menelponku…?" kata Sakura terbata-bata.

"Bukan aku. Suigetsu yang usil padamu. Kau sudah ditipunya."

"Eh? Jadi tadi itu suara Suigetsu?"

"Kenapa kau mudah sekali ditipu oleh orang lain?"

"Soalnya dia bilang kau sakit. Apa… kau benar-benar sakit?"

Wajah Sakura terlihat begitu khawatir dan cemas. Sasuke bahkan bisa melihat titik keringat di sekitar dahinya. Sepertinya dia benar-benar berlari kemari hingga bisa menembus waktu 10 menit dari rumahnya ke rumah Sasuke. Tanpa diduga fisik gadis ini benar-benar sangat kuat.

Selagi Sasuke asyik berpikir sendiri, tiba-tiba Sasuke merasa sesuatu yang hangat menyentuh dahinya. Entah kapan itu terjadi, Sasuke tidak menyadarinya. Karena kini, yang dia lihat ada wajah Sakura yang begitu dekat padanya bersama dengan telapak tangan kecil gadis ini menempel di dahinya.

"Kau benar-benar sakit. Tubuhmu panas sekali…" lirih Sakura.

Sasuke segera menepis tangan Sakura dari dahinya yang tentu saja membuat gadis itu begitu kaget.

"Ini bukan urusanmu, sebaiknya kau pulang saja."

"Bukankah tidak ada siapapun di rumahmu? Kalau terjadi sesuatu—"

"Tidak akan ada yang terjadi, kau pulang saja! Kenapa kau ini tidak pernah mau mendengarkan kata-kataku?!"

Sasuke terdiam ketika melontarkan bentakan keras itu di depan Sakura. Kepalanya jadi bertambah sakit dan pikirannya sulit mengontrol kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. Saat ini dirinya benar-benar merasa lemas bukan main. Gejala ini memang sejak semalam sudah terasa, tapi Sasuke cuek saja karena berpikir setelah tidur semalam pasti akan segera hilang. Nyatanya perasaannya semakin tidak enak.

"Kau sudah makan?" kata Sakura akhirnya.

"Kenapa kau peduli soal itu?"

"Aku akan membuatkanmu makanan kalau kau belum makan. Setelah itu aku janji… akan segera pergi…"

Tapi Sasuke tidak mau mendengarnya dan segera menutup pintu rumahnya lalu menguncinya.

Seharusnya Sasuke merasa lega karena sudah membiarkan gadis itu pergi. Tapi sebagian hatinya menginginkan gadis itu tetap tinggal. Namun, membiarkan tinggal pun Sasuke tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Sasuke selalu merasa tidak akan ada yang berjalan baik jika dia terus-terusan seperti ini. Suatu hari semua ini pasti akan menjadi beban dan kelemahannya.

Dia tidak ingin ada seseorang yang tinggal di sisinya menjadi beban dan kelemahannya.

Mengabaikan perasaannya, Sasuke segera kembali ke kamarnya. Sasuke merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjangnya dan menarik napas panjang. Kepalanya jadi bertambah sakit. Tapi saat kepalanya menoleh tidak sengaja ke atas meja kecil di samping tempat tidurnya itu, Sasuke malah melihat kalung itu ada di sana.

Benar, Suigetsu tidak membawanya!

Masa bodohlah!

Sasuke memilih memejamkan matanya, berusaha untuk terlelap. Tapi berapa kali pun Sasuke mencari posisi yang nyaman di ranjangnya, Sasuke tetap tidak bisa memejamkan matanya. Perasaannya selalu diliputi kegalauan aneh ini. Apa yang sebenarnya tengah terjadi dengan dirinya sendiri?

Sasuke akhirnya bisa tertidur, tapi tidak lelap. Entah kenapa setelah dua jam berlalu, Sasuke kemudian kembali terbangun. Dirinya baru sadar sekarang sudah menjelang siang hari. Sejak semalam Sasuke memang belum makan apapun karena kepalanya sakit dan tubuhnya terasa tidak enak karena panas ini. Dia bahkan terlalu lemas untuk bergerak ke dapurnya sendiri.

Sekarang dia malah merasa haus.

Perlahan-lahan Sasuke turun dari ranjangnya menuju dapurnya.

Begitu sampai di lantai bawah, entah mengapa Sasuke malah berbelok menuju pintu depan rumahnya. Tidak mungkin. Mana mungkin gadis itu masih ada di sana kan?

Menjawab rasa penasarannya, akhirnya Sasuke membuka pintu rumahnya. Tidak ada siapapun di depan…

Tentu saja, ini sudah berlalu dua jam. Mana mungkin dia masih—

"Kau sudah lebih baik?"

Sasuke benar-benar terkejut mendapati suara yang dikenalnya dengan baik itu.

Ternyata gadis itu belum pergi dari rumahnya. Dia duduk sambil memeluk lututnya tepat di samping pintu rumahnya. Ketika pandangan mereka bertemu, Sakura berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menghampiri Sasuke.

"Kau pasti lapar kan? Aku juga lapar..." lirih Sakura.

"Bukankah sudah kusuruh pulang tadi?"

"Etto… bagaimana mungkin aku pulang ke rumah sementara kau sendirian di sini dan sedang sakit… aku menunggu di sini selama dua jam dan perutku sangat lapar. Aku belum sarapan," omel Sakura.

Sasuke sungguh berharap Sakura bisa menghindarinya seperti kemarin. Ketika Sasuke memutuskan meninggalkan gadis itu dan menghindarinya, dia bisa melakukannya dengan baik. Mereka bahkan nyaris tidak saling mengenal. Tapi apa ini…

"Aku benar-benar lapar…" rengek Sakura akhirnya.

Sasuke kemudian meninggalkan Sakura di depan pintu rumahnya, namun pintu itu dalam keadaan terbuka. Sasuke memperlambat langkah, entah apa yang dia tunggu hingga akhirnya terdengar suara pintu tertutup.

"Kalau begitu aku sudah boleh masuk kan? Aku akan membuat makanan yang enak untuk orang sakit sepertimu!"

Gadis berambut pink itu kemudian berlari lebih dulu ke arah dapur.

Sasuke sendiri mengikutinya dari belakang sambil mengambil air minum. Sakura tampak berbicara riang seperti biasanya dia. Mula-mula dia mengoceh soal Suigetsu lalu berbicara mengenai nilai ujiannya dan memuji Sasuke yang berhasil berada di peringkat pertama. Dia juga membicarakan temannya, Ino yang berhasil naik ke peringkat 28. Sudah berapa lama ini?

Kenapa Sasuke malah merasa rindu mendengar omelan gadis di dekatnya ini?

Sakura menyiapkan bahan-bahan seadanya yang bisa dia temukan di dapur Sasuke. Dia bilang akan memasak bubur telur yang enak.

Selama ini, Sasuke sudah berusaha menyingkirkan semua orang yang berniat memasuki kehidupan pribadinya. Sasuke sudah berusaha untuk tidak melibatkan orang lain dalam kehidupan pribadinya ini. Karena Sasuke selalu merasa dia bisa hidup sendirian di dunia ini dengan mengandalkan kemampuannya sendiri.

Namun ternyata, tidak begitu.

Kenapa Sasuke justru merasa… apapun yang terjadi… gadis ini tidak akan meninggalkan?

Sasuke menunggu dengan tenang di meja makannya. Dia terlihat terampil di dalam dapur. Sasuke pikir kebanyakan gadis era sekarang sudah tidak mau lagi berada di dapur. Tapi ternyata dia bisa melakukan segalanya dengan baik. Tentu, sebenarnya dia memang gadis yang pintar, hanya saja dalam beberapa hal dia masih kurang pengalaman sehingga tidak begitu mengerti.

"Sebentar lagi buburnya sudah siap, kau sudah lapar?" tanya Sakura kemudian yang bersiap akan mengangkat panci mendidih di atas kompor itu.

Sasuke hanya diam saja. Kenapa pula dirinya malah menunggu dengan patuh begini?

Sakura tampak mencari sesuatu di dekat kompor itu dan Sasuke yang masih mengawasinya.

"Uhm, sepertinya aku salah—kya!"

Sasuke segera berdiri dari tempat duduknya mendengar jeritan kecil Sakura. Begitu mendekatinya ternyata lengan kirinya mengenai panci mendidih di dekatnya itu.

"Ano, aku tidak sengaja—"

Tanpa banyak bicara Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura dan membawanya menuju wastafel dapur. Menghidupkan keran air dan membasuh lengan Sakura yang terkena luka bakar akibat panci mendidih itu. Ada bekas memerah yang cukup panjang di lengannya itu.

"S-Sasuke-kun… aku sudah tidak apa-apa," lirih Sakura. Perasaannya malah jadi canggung karena Sasuke berada di belakangnya. Punggung Sakura tepat bersentuhan dengan dada Sasuke sementara Sasuke membasuh tangan Sakura.

"Kau benar-benar gadis ceroboh yang sangat bodoh!" geram Sasuke.

Sakura diam tak bisa berkutik.

Setelah membasuh luka bakar Sakura, Sasuke meninggalkan Sakura di dapur sendiri. Wajahnya terlihat tidak menyenangkan tadi. Kenapa pula Sakura bisa bertingkah bodoh begini… Sasuke pasti kesal sekali padanya…

Namun tak lama kemudian, Sasuke kembali dengan kotak P3K-nya.

Tanpa banyak bicara sekali lagi, Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura dan membawanya duduk di kursi meja makan itu. Sedangkan Sasuke duduk tepat di sebelah Sakura.

"Hei, ini luka ringan. Kita bisa makan dulu sebelum—"

"Sudah diam cerewet!"

"Kenapa kau malah marah-marah?!"

"Karena kau gadis ceroboh yang sangat bodoh! Kau tidak mendengarkan kata-kataku dan seenaknya sendiri."

Dengan telaten Sasuke mengoleskan salep luka bakar di lengan Sakura.

Sakura tak habis pikir, bagaimana orang ini bisa berubah-ubah dalam beberapa waktu?

Kadang dia baik, kadang dia jahat, kadang dia tidak peduli, kadang dia seperti orang brengsek. Sakura tidak mengerti satu pun mana sifat Sasuke yang sesungguhnya.

Setelah yakin luka Sakura sembuh, sekarang mereka duduk berhadapan. Sasuke tampak menghabiskan bubur buatan Sakura. Tapi dia tidak bicara apa-apa lagi setelah mengobati luka Sakura tadi. Apa dia marah? Sakura lebih suka mendengar suara omelan atau suara memerintah Sasuke ketimbang melihatnya diam begini.

"Kau tidak perlu membereskan apapun. Setelah selesai makan, kau bisa langsung pulang kan? Aku benar-benar ingin istirahat dan tidak ingin diganggu."

Sekali lagi Sasuke meninggalkan Sakura yang masih terdiam di meja makan itu.

Benarkah dengan memperlakukannya begini akan membuat Sasuke merasa lebih baik?

Sasuke bahkan tidak tahu kenapa dia harus bersikap seperti ini pada Sakura. Apa karena dia egois? Apa kesalahan gadis itu sampai Sasuke harus bersikap begini pada Sakura?

Sekali lagi Sasuke berada di kamarnya.

Sekarang dia benar-benar akan tidur dan tidak akan memikirkan apapun lagi. Sasuke sudah merasa sedikit baik setelah makan dan meminum obatnya tadi. Yang perlu dia lakukan sekarang hanyalah tidur.'

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Tidur Sasuke cukup lama tadi.

Sekarang Sasuke bisa melihat hari sudah menjelang sore. Begitu melihat jam, ternyata Sasuke sudah tertidur selama empat jam lebih. Dari jendela kamarnya, tampak langit sudah berubah menjadi malam. Jika sudah selama ini seharusnya Sakura sudah pulang kan?

Sasuke keluar dari kamarnya. Sekarang badannya sedikit lebih ringan dan kepalanya tidak lagi pusing. Tubuhnya juga tidak terasa lemas lagi. Untunglah tidak berubah jadi penyakit serius.

Begitu turun ke lantai bawah, suasana rumahnya berubah gelap.

Tentu saja, siapa lagi yang ada di sini?

Menuju dapurnya, Sasuke terkejut karena melihat dapurnya sudah lebih bersih. Padahal Sasuke sudah menyuruhnya… astaga kapan pula gadis itu mendengarkan Sasuke? Harusnya Sasuke tadi memastikan lebih dulu dia pergi dari rumahnya.

Atau jangan-jangan…?

Sasuke berlari ke arah depan pintu rumahnya.

Benar! Sepatu Sakura masih ada di pintu depan!

Sedikit panik Sasuke mencari-cari keberadaan Sakura. Sekarang kemana lagi dia menghilang. Masa dia masih ada di rumah ini? Memangnya dia tidak pulang—

Sasuke baru menyadari jika ternyata sofa di ruang keluarganya berisi seseorang yang meringkuk sambil menekuk kakinya. Dia… tampak menggigil. Dan sepertinya dia setengah tertidur…

"Kenapa kau belum pulang?"

Mendengar suara Sasuke, gadis pink itu membuka matanya dan duduk di atas sofa itu. Wajahnya tidak terlihat baik.

"Ah~ kau sudah bangun… maaf kalau aku tidak segera pulang… aku… tiba-tiba kepalaku sakit sekali. Perutku juga sakit, makanya aku berbaring sebentar sebelum pulang. Tapi ternyata aku ketiduran…" lirih Sakura.

"Perutmu sakit?"

"Hm, sepertinya karena aku tidak sarapan. Tapi sudah lebih baik. Ah, kau juga sudah lebih baik. Kalau begitu aku akan pulang…"

Sakura berusaha berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Belum sempat berdiri, Sakura memegangi perutnya lagi. Sasuke juga melihat titik keringat di dahi Sakura. Wajahnya juga terlihat pucat pasi. Bibirnya bahkan sudah berubah warna menjadi putih begitu. Sudah berapa lama dia menahan sakitnya ini?

"A-aku pasti akan segera pulang, jadi kau bisa istirahat," ujar Sakura lagi.

Tapi kemudian, Sakura malah terjatuh kembali ke sofa begitu saja.

"Hei? Sakura?! Sakura?!"

Sasuke mencoba membangunkan gadis itu, tapi dia sama sekali tidak terbangun. Saat ini Sasuke berubah panik dan cemas. Apalagi sepertinya Sakura menjadi demam karena mendadak dahinya terasa sangat panas. Sasuke sudah mencoba untuk membawanya ke rumah sakit, tapi nyatanya dia sendiri juga tidak bisa bergerak semaunya karena kepalanya masih pusing. Kalau mereka diam seperti ini terus, mereka berdua bisa sama-sama dirawat di rumah sakit!

Sasuke mencoba menghubungi Suigetsu, tapi laki-laki tidak bertanggungjawab itu malah tidak mengangkat teleponnya sama sekali!

Sasuke sudah kehilangan akal sekarang.

Jadi terpaksa Sasuke membawa selimut untuk menutupi Sakura yang masih belum sadarkan diri itu. Tapi kepalanya malah kembali bertingkah.

Tidak punya pilihan lain, Sasuke akhirnya menjaga Sakura yang masih tertidur di sofanya itu dengan mengompres dahinya. Berharap demam gadis itu akan segera menghilang dan dia bisa segera bangun.

"Kumohon bangunlah gadis bodoh!" gumam Sasuke seraya mengusap dahi Sakura.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Ini pasti efek semalam.

Sakura semalam tidak bisa tidur hingga membuatnya berkali-kali merasa pusing dan tidak enak badan. Begitu terbangun, suasana di sekitarnya berubah gelap. Sejak kapan dia jatuh tertidur tadi?

Sakura menyentuh dahinya dan mendapati sebuah handuk kecil menempel di sana. Tubuhnya juga ternyata diselimuti. Tapi Sakura yakin dirinya masih ada di sofa. Apa yang terjadi selama dirinya tertidur?

Sakura menoleh ke sekitar tempatnya berbaring sekarang. Ini bukan di rumahnya…

"Kepalaku…" gumam Sakura seraya memegangi kepalanya.

Ah~ dia ingat. Sebelum jatuh tertidur tadi, perut Sakura benar-benar sangat sakit sampai membuatnya kesulitan untuk bergerak. Mana mungkin kan perutnya bisa tiba-tiba sakit seperti itu…

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Sakura sungguh terkejut luar biasa karena ternyata di sisinya Sasuke tiba-tiba sudah duduk di lantai, dekat sekali dengan sofa dimana Sakura berbaring saat ini.

"Hei! Kau… kau tadi dimana?" tanya Sakura sedikit panik.

Sasuke hanya diam dan kemudian menaruh tangannya di dahi Sakura. Tentu saja diperlakukan begitu membuat Sakura terkejut bukan main. Jantungnya mendadak berdebar sangat keras karena tangan Sasuke tepat berada di dahinya. Tapi kemudian Sakura berusaha mengendalikannya. Walaupun akhirnya dirinya malah jadi sedikit sulit bernapas.

"Kau sudah tidak panas lagi," gumam Sasuke.

"Hei! Kau tadi ada dimana? Aku… aku tidak melihatmu saat kau bangun tadi?" tanya Sakura lagi yang masih diliputi oleh kepanikan.

"Kau itu tadi tidak sadar karena badanmu mendadak panas. Tadinya aku mau membawamu ke rumah sakit, tapi kepalaku tadi sakit sekali. Makanya aku menungguimu di sini."

"Menunggu… ku?" ulang Sakura tak percaya.

Sakura sempat menoleh ke bawah sofanya. Rupanya di bawah situ juga ada bantal dan selimut yang masih dipakai oleh Sasuke.

"Kau… tidur di bawah situ?" tanya Sakura tak percaya.

"Kelihatannya sudah sangat malam di sini. Kau tidak bisa pulang sekarang," ujar Sasuke.

"Ah, benar…" gumam Sakura.

Entah kenapa mendadak suasana di sekitar mereka berdua malah berubah menjadi canggung. Saat Sakura tidak sengaja bertatapan langsung dengan Sasuke, laki-laki bermata gelap itu kemudian menghindari kontak mata dengan Sakura dan melihat ke arah lain.

"Kau… mau minum?" tawar Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau menolongku?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba.

Sasuke terlihat gugup dengan pertanyaan spontan Sakura itu. Namun Sakura jauh lebih gugup dengan apa yang mungkin akan dijawab oleh Sasuke. Entah sejak kapan hubungan mereka jadi berubah begini rumit. Sakura yakin bahwa di antara mereka tidak mungkin ada perasaan. Tapi setiap kali memikirkan kemungkinan itu, Sakura selalu dibuat bingung dengan perlakuan Sasuke padanya. Seperti kata Ino, mungkin di antara mereka sudah ada yang saling tertarik. Tapi Sakura tak tahu perasaan tertarik itu seperti apa. Sakura tak pernah merasakan bagaimana menyukai seseorang.

Saat bersama Neji, Sakura pernah merasa berdebar karena perlakuan Neji yang begitu baik padanya. Sakura pikir, seperti itulah seharusnya seorang laki-laki bersikap. Tapi Sakura tak merasa bingung sama sekali dengan perasaannya.

Saat bersama Sasuke, Sakura selalu merasa kesal karena Sasuke memperlakukannya begitu buruk. Sakura pikir, laki-laki ini mungkin hanya senang mempermainkan dan memerintahnya saja. Sakura selalu bingung dengan sikap Sasuke padanya. Juga perasaannya.

"Aku dengar dari Ino kalau… kau yang menolongku? Bagaimana kau tahu… aku ada… di sana?"

"Suigetsu yang memberitahuku. Kau memang sangat bodoh membahayakan diri untuk hal tidak berguna begitu!"

"Ah~ begitu…" lirih Sakura. Matanya terasa panas. Untungnya saat ini suasana di sini sedikit gelap karena hanya lampu yang berada di ujung ruangan yang hidup.

Entah kenapa sekarang perasaan Sakura berubah jadi tidak nyaman. Entahlah, Sakura hanya merasa jawaban Sasuke itu sama sekali tidak membuatnya senang. Karena tiba-tiba dadanya terasa menyakitkan. Sesak. Seperti ada sesuatu yang meremas jantungnya begitu kuat. Sakit sekali.

"Sepertinya… kata-kata Senpai benar. Soal dirimu," lirih Sakura.

Sasuke tertegun mendengar kalimat itu.

"Apa maksudmu? Apa yang dia katakan padamu?" suara Sasuke terdengar berbeda. Suaranya terdengar sedikit panik.

Tapi Sakura tak peduli itu. Perasaannya saat ini benar-benar menyakitkan. Dia bingung oleh sesuatu hal yang sangat bodoh. Dia selalu mengkhawatirkan orang ini seperti orang gila. Tapi dia sama sekali tidak peduli dengan apa yang Sakura rasakan. Benar-benar sia-sia. Dia tak peduli apapun pada Sakura sedikit pun. Huh, memangnya dia pernah merasa sedikit saja khawatir pada Sakura? Lelucon bodoh…

Sakura bangun dari sofa itu dan menyingkirkan selimutnya. Sakura merasa perutnya masih sedikit sakit, tapi kakinya dipaksakannya untuk melangkah pergi dari tempat itu.

Ya, sekarang Sakura baru mengakui bahwa dirinya memang benar-benar bodoh!

"Kau mau kemana malam begini?!"

Sasuke menghentikan langkah Sakura dengan menahan lengannya. Sakura tak mau berhenti dan terus berontak untuk menuju pintu keluar rumah Sasuke. Akhirnya Sasuke melepaskan pegangannya di lengan Sakura dan menghadang gadis itu tepat di depannya sebelum Sakura sempat mengambil sepatunya.

"Kenapa kau ini keras kepala sekali!" bentak Sasuke akhirnya.

"Kenapa aku harus mendengarkanmu?!" pekik Sakura akhirnya.

"Hei—"

"Kau selalu begitu! Kau selalu bersikap tidak peduli padaku, selalu bersikap menyebalkan. Tapi kemudian kau akan melakukan banyak hal yang membuatku bingung… sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan dariku? Aku… aku benar-benar lelah memikirkan ini…"

Sasuke tak berkata apapun selain menatap Sakura tanpa ekspresi. Walaupun Sakura sudah begini bingung sampai membuatnya mau menangis, Sasuke tetap tidak memberikan jawaban apapun.

"Hari itu, kau mengatakan kalau aku tidak perlu menanyakan alasan apapun padamu. Kau bilang kalau aku hanya perlu mendengarkanmu dan kau akan mendengarkanku. Tapi kenapa sepertinya hanya aku yang mendengarkanmu? Kau sama sekali tidak mendengarkanku…"

Sekarang pipi Sakura benar-benar sudah basah. Air matanya sedari tadi tidak mau berhenti turun. Dia kesal memikirkan ini. Dia kesal kenapa perasaannya malah jadi begini melankolis. Sakura kesal kenapa perasaannya begini rapuh…

Sasuke tetap diam.

"Ini… terakhir kalinya aku bertanya padamu. Kalau kau tetap diam seperti ini… aku tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana…" lirih Sakura.

Ya, dia harus memastikan perasaannya ini. Entah itu dari Sasuke atau dari dirinya sendiri. Harus ada jawaban dari mereka. Salah satu dari mereka berdua harus menjawab semua kebingungan dan kebimbangan ini. Sakura… tidak mau dibuat bingung seperti ini lagi. Sakura sudah lelah berada di antara kebodohan ini tanpa pernah bisa memastikan apapun.

"Sasuke-kun… sebenarnya… aku ini apa untukmu? Kenapa sikapmu selalu membingungkanku? Kenapa… kau tidak mau memberikanku alasan untuk semua sikapmu padaku?"

Sasuke kembali hanya menatap Sakura begitu intens. Fokus mata hitam Sasuke saat ini hanya Sakura seorang. Dia tidak menatap kemana pun selain Sakura. Mereka berdua hanya saling menatap seperti ini. Yang sekali lagi membuat Sakura… bingung.

"Kau pasti akan menyesal jika mendengar jawabanku."

"Kenapa aku harus menyesal?"

"Karena aku orang yang sangat egois."

"Aku sudah tahu kau itu orang yang egois! Kau juga menyebalkan dan—"

Kedua tangan Sasuke dengan cepat merangkum wajah Sakura. Dalam hitungan detik, Sakura membelalakkan matanya selebar mungkin karena tiba-tiba dirinya berhenti bernapas. Sesuatu menghalangi hidungnya untuk menghirup udara. Bahkan Sakura tak bisa berkata apa-apa karena mulutnya terkunci begitu rapat.

Sentuhan ini…

Apakah ini yang dinamakan… ciuman?

Uchiha Sasuke menciumnya?

Hah?!

Tubuh Sakura berubah kaku. Tak satu pun anggota tubuhnya bisa bergerak bahkan kelopak matanya tak bisa berkedip sedikit pun. Jantungnya berdebar sangat keras sampai-sampai Sakura yakin Sakura bisa mendengar detak jantungnya sendiri.

Dalam hitungan detik, sentuhan lembut namun berkekuatan seperti listrik itu berhenti.

Wajah Sasuke sekali lagi berada begitu dekat dengan Sakura. Bahkan cuping hidung mereka masih bersentuhan satu sama lain. Kedua tangan Sasuke tetap merangkum pipi Sakura. Bahkan sentuhan Sasuke masih berbekas dengan jelas di bibir Sakura.

"Sudah kubilang kan, kau akan menyesal."

"Aku—"

Seperti tak mengijinkan Sakura bicara sedikit pun, Sasuke kembali menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Sakura. Kali ini secara otomatis Sakura memejamkan matanya dengan erat. Sekarang, Sasuke tidak hanya menempelkan bibirnya, tapi si Uchiha ini malah melakukan gerakan pelan. Sesekali Sasuke membuka bibirnya, kemudian meraup bibir mungil Sakura dalam jangkauannya dan menekannya dengan erat. Terus berulang kali Sasuke melakukan gerakan itu pada bibir Sakura.

Ciuman ini begitu panas… juga menggairahkan…

Tapi penuh perasaan.

Sakura bisa merasakan bagaimana Sasuke menuangkan semua perasaannya pada ciuman mereka berdua. Ini adalah ciuman pertama Sakura, dan Sakura yakin ini pun ciuman pertama Sasuke.

Melalui ciuman ini… entah mengapa Sakura merasa perasaan mereka terhubung satu sama lainnya.

Karena itu, selagi mereka tetap berciuman, menyampaikan jawaban atas semua kebingungan ini, perlahan-lahan tangan Sakura meremas kaos lengan panjangn Sasuke.

Entah bagaimana waktu berlalu… tapi Sakura berharap waktu bisa berhenti saat ini…

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Sakura tak ingat bagaimana mereka menghentikan ciuman tadi.

Saking lamanya, Sakura sempat berpikir mereka tak akan menghentikannya.

Tapi sekarang, mereka berdua sudah berada di ruang keluarga Sasuke lagi, dengan Sakura yang berbaring menyamping di sofa, sedangkan Sasuke berbaring di lantai tepat di samping sofa Sakura.

Setelah kejadian tak terduga tadi, Sasuke membimbing Sakura dengan menarik pelan lengannya untuk kembali berbaring di sofa. Sudah 10 menit berlalu sejak mereka sama-sama berbaring di sini. Sasuke berbaring terlentang di bawah sana dengan satu lengannya menutupi dahinya.

"Kau tidak menelpon keluargamu?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Hah?"

Kepala Sasuke menoleh ke arah Sakura yang ternyata begitu serius memandangi Sasuke dari atas sofa itu.

"Mereka bisa panik kalau kau tidak pulang," lanjut Sasuke.

"Oh… itu… aku memberitahu mereka kalau aku mengunjungi teman yang sakit. Aku juga memberitahu mereka kalau temanku itu tinggal sendirian," jelas Sakura.

"Kau memberitahu mereka kalau temanmu itu laki-laki?"

Sakura menggeleng ragu.

"S-sebaiknya aku pulang saja. Maaf aku sudah—"

Baru saja Sakura akan beranjak dari sofa itu, tangan Sasuke menahan tangan Sakura untuk tidak beranjak dari sana. Sasuke sendiri masih berbaring di lantai itu, tapi kini tubuhnya sudah menyamping berhadapan dengan Sakura meskipun mereka berada di tempat yang berbeda.

"Kau sudah tahu jawabanku kan?"

Sakura terdiam beberapa saat. Dirinya malah jadi bertambah bingung. Jujur saja… sebenarnya bukan jawaban seperti ini yang diinginkan oleh Sakura. Tapi perasaannya justru tidak menolak sama sekali. Berpikir bahwa… ini mungkin… adalah hal terbaik…

"Tapi aku tetap tidak mengerti… dengan kata-kata Senpai…"

"Apa yang dia katakan padamu?"

"Kalau… kau akan menghindari orang yang memiliki perasaan padamu. Apa… benar begitu? Apakah kau menghindariku kemarin… karena kau tahu… kalau aku…"

"Bukan. Karena saat itu… akulah yang memiliki perasaan padamu."

Sakura berubah membeku. Apa… dia tidak salah dengar?

"Saat itu, aku sadar bahwa aku punya perasaan padamu. Aku berusaha menyangkalnya dan tidak ingin memberikan alasan padamu. Tapi kemudian, aku merasa… semakin aku menghindarinya, aku semakin tidak ingin jauh darimu. Makanya hal terakhir yang bisa kulakukan adalah menghindarimu."

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu? Kau tahu kau sudah membuatku bingung dan—"

"Karena aku punya kutukan yang mengerikan."

"Kutukan…?" gumam Sakura.

"Semua orang yang kusayangi… akan meninggalkanku. Ibuku… kakakku… mereka semua meninggalkanku begitu saja. Jika aku menyayangi seseorang lagi… aku takut mereka akan meninggalkanku lagi. Saat kehilangan ibuku, aku tidak ingin lagi gadis mana pun mendekatiku. Aku takut mereka akan seperti ibuku yang akan meninggalkanku begitu saja ketika aku mulai menyayangi mereka. Sama seperti sekarang. Aku tidak mau siapapun yang memiliki perasaan padaku mendekatiku."

"Kenapa…?"

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan? Aku tidak mau ditinggalkan lagi. Jadi… sebelum mereka meninggalkanku, aku akan meninggalkan mereka lebih dulu."

Sakura tak tahu jika itu yang dirasakan oleh Sasuke selama ini. Makanya semua jadi masuk akal jika Neji mengatakan Sasuke selalu menghindari orang-orang yang memiliki perasaan padanya. Bukan karena Sasuke tidak suka dengan perasaan orang itu… ini lebih kepada…

"Karena itu, Sakura… jika kau ingin pergi sekarang… pergilah selagi aku masih bisa melepaskanmu. Jika kau tetap bertahan di sisiku seperti ini… aku takut aku tidak mau melepaskanmu lagi. Kalau kau—"

"Kalau begitu jangan sampai kau meninggalkanku lagi."

Sasuke berhenti berkata-kata.

"Aku tidak tahu kau masih ingat atau tidak kata-kataku ini. Jika semua orang tidak mempedulikanmu, aku tetap akan peduli padamu. Jika semua orang meninggalkanmu, aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Sekali pun kau berkali-kali mengusirku pergi, aku tidak akan beranjak kemana pun. Kau… tahu kan kalau aku cukup keras kepala…?"

"Terima kasih," gumam Sasuke.

"Eh?"

"Aku berterima kasih… karena kaulah orangnya."

Sasuke kemudian beranjak dari tempat berbaringnya dan duduk tepat di dekat Sakura. Belum sempat Sakura berkata-kata, sekali lagi Sasuke menciumnya. Sama seperti ciuman kedua mereka tadi, Sasuke melumat perlahan bibir Sakura. Jika tadi Sakura hanya diam dan sedikit membalas, kali ini Sakura ikut membalasnya dengan mesra.

Bahkan Sakura mengalungkan kedua tangannya ke leher Sasuke, membawa laki-laki berambut gelap ini lebih mendekat padanya.

Sakura merasa lega sekali…

Karena akhirnya kebingungan ini pun selesai. Perasaan mereka… sudah terhubung satu sama lain.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

TBC

.

.

Ada yang keberatan dengan alur chap ini?

Uhm, sebenarnya saya udah mempertimbangkan tiga alur berbeda untuk chap ini, terus kalo saya ulur lagi tentang scene penting dalam chap ini bakalan ngebosenin dan bikin kesel. Apalagi saya belum masukin lagi soal pertandingan dan tentang ayahnya Sasu. Jadi fix masih banyak hal lain yang mau saya jabarkan di fic ini. Akhirnya saya putuskan alur ini yang dipilih. Kalo ada yang keberatan atau sedikit kurang suka dengan chap ini silahkan beri komentar agar bisa saya perbaiki nanti hehehe

Ok saya bales review…

Cetan : makasih udah review senpai… ahahah nasib kalungnya baru bakalan dibahas chap depan,… ditunggu ya hehehe

Williewillydoo : makasih udah review senpai… ahahah sebenernya gak tega sih bikin Karin ngambil peran ginian, tapi gak ada orang lain lagi mau tambah karakter baru udah telat deh hehehe

echaNM : makasih udah review senpai… ahahha iya, sebenernya saya cukup ragu dengan penggambaran Saku yang masih polos ini hehehe

ElzaMarquez : makasih udah review senpai… ahahah sama saya juga degdegan yaaa kalo digendong gitu ehehhe

Shinkane von einzbern : makasih udah review senpai… iya ini udah lanjut hehehe

Kirara967 : makasih udah review senpai… alasan Sasu udah dijelaskan di sini ya heheheh, wah itu juga bikin degdegan sih hehehe

DaunIlalangKuning : makasih udah review senpai… ahahah bisa kok, saya malah seneng ngebacanya soalnya saya suka review yang panjang hehehehe. Iya yang itu emang sengaja dibikin gitu biar yang baca agak ke twist gitu hehehe

Chizuru Mey : makasih udah review senpai… ahahah gak papa kok, kan namanya review emang nyampein apa yang dipikirin sama yang baca. Saya pribadi suka kok kalo untuk membangun alur cerita hehehe, emang belakangan ini mood menulis saya udah sangat jelek. Jadi sekarang ini kalo saya update saya paksain nulis dulu untuk ngebangkitin mood gitu hehehe

Raizel's wife : makasih udah review senpai… ahahah iya nih udah ada kemajuan kan ya heheh

Sami haruchi 2 : makasih udah review senpai… makasih banyak tetep suka sama fic saya hiksss jadi terharu hehehe iya ini udah lanjut

Aikaa-chan : makasih udah review senpai… ahahah kayaknya sih iya berbelit, tapi namanya aja proses hehehe kan di awal saya udah bilang kalo ceritanya bakalan panjang hehehhe ini udah lanjut lagi

Siswa : makasih udah review senpai… ahahah udah dijelasin ya di awal chap ini kemana Sasunya hehehe

Zarachan : makasih udah review senpai… makasih semangatnya hheheh iya ini udah lanjut lagi

Sweettomato : makasih udah review senpai… iya ini udah lanjut lagi hehehe

Q Lenka : makasih udah review senpai… ahahah Naru kan gak satu sekolah sama Sasu, ntar muncul lagi kok pas pertandingan mereka hehehe

Younghee Lee : makasih udah review senpai… iya ini udah lanjut hehehe

Nasyailla : makasih udah review senpai… makasih banyak semangatnya heheh iya ini udah lanjut lagi kok hehehe

CEKBIOAURORAN : makasih udah review senpai… makasih banyak hehehe

TheLimitedEdition : makasih udah review senpai… iya ini udah lanjut lagi hehehe

OnlyOne : makasih udah review senpai… makasih banyak semangatnya heheh iya ini udah lanjut lagi ehhehe

Titiktitin : makasih udah review senpai… makasih semangatnya hehehe iya ini udah lanjut, wah soal ending ditunggu aja yaaa hehehe

Mitsuki Uchiha : makasih udah review senpai… iya ini udah lanjut hehehe

Cherrys : makasih udah review senpai… iya ini udah lanjut lagi

Oke, makasih yang udah ngeluangin waktu buat fic saya.

Jaa Nee!


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola Minna. Ada yang bosen ketemu fic baru (lagi-lagi) saya? Semoga nggak ya.**

 **.**

 **DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **.**

 **RATE : T**

 **.**

 **Warning : OOC (banget), AU, Gaje, Misstypo (Nongol mulu), Gak karuan.**

 **.**

 **Attention : Fic ini hanyalah fiksi belaka. Apalagi terdapat kesamaan atau kemiripan situasi atau tokoh atau apapun itu dengan cerita lain dalam bentuk apapun itu, adalah tidak disengaja.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura membuka matanya pelan. Rasanya berat sekali membuka mata hari ini. Namun Sakura senang karena tidurnya semalam benar-benar nyenyak. Bahkan Sakura merasa tak satu pun bagian tubuhnya bergerak saking pulasnya Sakura tertidur.

Walaupun berat, akhirnya Sakura berhasil juga membuka matanya.

Ah~ ternyata Sakura masih berada di sofa ini. Entah sejak kapan sofa ini malah jauh lebih empuk dari tempat tidurnya sendiri. Kalau bisa, mungkin Sakura ingin membawa pulang sofa ini untuk dijadikan tempat tidurnya.

Menyadari posisi dirinya, Sakura terbelalak kaget namun tak bisa menggerakan tubuhnya sedikit pun. Satu tangan Sakura terjulur ke bawah dan… apa?

Apakah sejak semalam posisi mereka seperti ini?

Sakura berbaring menyamping dengan satu tangannya di bawah sofa itu terkait erat dengan tangan Sasuke yang juga masih tertidur pulas di lantai. Sasuke pun berbaring menyamping menghadap ke sofa Sakura. Mereka memang tampak tidur berhadapan, tapi dalam posisi yang berbeda.

Setelah mengingat-ingat kejadian semalam, Sakura mendadak merasa sangat malu. Wajahnya jadi memanas tak karuan begini! Begitu panas sampai rasanya wajah Sakura saat ini terbakar karena malu! Kenapa pula semalam dirinya tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya sendiri?

Apa yang mereka lakukan semalam sebenarnya?!

Perlahan-lahan, Sakura mencoba menarik kembali tangannya yang masih berada dalam genggaman Sasuke. Sakura berusaha untuk tidak bergerak terlalu banyak dan membangunkan Sasuke di bawah sana. Tampaknya dia masih tertidur sangat pulas di bawah situ.

Sekarang tangan Sakura sudah terlepas dari tangan Sasuke. Bagaimana mungkin laki-laki ini memegangi tangan Sakura semalaman?

Namun, baru saja Sakura menariknya, lagi-lagi tangan Sakura malah ditarik lumayan kencang dari bawah sana. Dan jangan ditanya apalagi yang terjadi karena sesaat kemudian Sakura berteriak kecil. Tubuhnya kini sudah terguling ke bawah.

Tepat.

Di bawah.

"Ternyata… kau berat juga…"

"Hei! Kalau kau sudah bangun ya bangun saja! Jangan mengagetkanku begitu!" amuk Sakura seraya menepuk dada Sasuke yang berada di bawahnya. Sekarang Sakura malah menimpa tubuh Sasuke dibawahnya.

"Sepertinya demammu sudah hilang. Kau sudah bisa marah-marah."

Mata Sasuke terlihat sayu. Memang tidak lagi pucat, tapi wajahnya masih tampak kurang sehat.

"Kau… belum baik-baik saja," lirih Sakura.

"Semalaman tidur di lantai tentu saja tidak membuatku baik-baik saja," jawab Sasuke.

"Jadi kau mau bilang ini salahku?"

"Hei, kalau kau sudah puas memandangi wajah tampanku, sebaiknya segera menyingkir. Kau benar-benar berat."

"Baiklah! Aku menyingkir! Dasar menyebalkan!"

Sakura segera menyingkir dari atas tubuh si tampan katanya itu. Memangnya Sakura yang mau berada di sana… yaa… walaupun sebenarnya memang Sakura mau saja sih ada di sana…

Sasuke sempat terkekeh geli melihat tingkah gadis berambut pink ini yang tampaknya terlihat merajuk padanya. Sekarang dia sudah berdiri dan hendak pergi entah kemana.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Sasuke yang masih duduk di lantai itu.

"Toilet!" katanya ketus.

"Ah~ jadi kau sudah tahu dimana toilet rumahku?"

"Berhenti menggodaku!" balas Sakura.

"Kau marah aku bilang kau berat?"

Sasuke tidak mendapat jawaban tapi bantingan pintu toiletnya. Sekarang gadis itu sudah mendekam di dalam sana. Sasuke sendiri beranjak dari lantai tempatnya semalaman tidur tadi lalu duduk di sofa yang baru saja ditempati oleh Sakura.

Sasuke tak tahu apakah yang dilakukannya ini benar atau salah. Tapi sungguh, saat bersama gadis itu semuanya terasa benar. Tak ada satu pun yang salah. Dia ada di sisi Sasuke dan Sasuke yakin semuanya akan membaik. Tampaknya kali ini Sasuke harus setuju dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh Suigetsu padanya kemarin.

Bahwa hanya Sakura saja yang tahan banting dengan semua sikap jeleknya itu. Hanya Sakura yang tidak berusaha menghindar bahkan menjauh dari Sasuke atas semua sikapnya. Sakura yang mampu tinggal di sisinya bahkan setelah Sasuke mengusirnya pergi. Sakura tidak hanya berdiri di depan pintu hatinya, dia mengetuknya, memaksa masuk dan tidak beranjak kemana pun.

"Sepertinya kau masih kurang sehat, mau kubuatkan sarapan?"

Saat dalam lamunannya itu, Sakura ternyata sudah keluar dari toiletnya. Wajahnya tampak sedikit basah. Sepertinya dia baru saja membasuh wajahnya setelah bangun tadi.

Sakura berkacak pinggang di depan Sasuke dan akan mulai mengomel karena Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura barusan. Karenanya Sasuke melambaikan tangannya, bermaksud menyuruh Sakura menunduk sebentar karena saat ini Sasuke masih duduk di sofa sedangkan Sakura berdiri di depannya.

Ketika Sakura menunduk tanpa tahu maksud Sasuke, Sasuke mengetuk dahi lebar gadis pink itu dengan dua jarinya. Sakura tampak mengeluh sekilas sambil memegangi dahinya.

"Hei! Kenapa kau selalu melakukan itu?!" kata Sakura protes.

"Kebiasaan. Ini adalah kebiasaan dari kakakku."

Wajah Sakura langsung berubah kaget. Sepertinya dia tak mampu berkata-kata lagi setelah mendengar kalimat itu dari Sasuke. Entah kenapa pula Sasuke memberitahukan kebiasaan kakaknya dulu padanya. Kebiasaan yang selalu Itachi lakukan pada Sasuke ketika mereka berdua latihan bersama.

"Aku sedikit lapar. Buatlah sarapan, aku naik ke kamarku dulu."

Usai berkata begitu, Sasuke beranjak dari sofanya dan melewati Sakura menuju tangga untuk ke kamarnya.

Sakura hanya memperhatikan Sasuke yang mulai menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya itu.

Begitu tiba di kamarnya, Sasuke menghempaskan dirinya sejenak di atas kasurnya itu. Perasaannya sekarang jauh lebih baik. Sasuke tak pernah merasa sebaik ini sebelumnya. Setidaknya setelah Itachi meninggal dan ibunya…

Astaga… perasaan bodoh itu lagi.

Sebaiknya Sasuke segera keluar dari kamarnya. Dia tidak boleh meninggalkan gadis pink itu lama-lama di dapurnya. Bukannya Sasuke takut dia menghancurkan dapurnya, tapi Sasuke lebih cemas kalau dia kembali berulah dengan menyiksa dirinya lagi. Terkena panci panas kemarin harusnya sudah cukup. Jangan sampai dia berulah lagi.

Baru akan meninggalkan kamarnya, Sasuke tiba-tiba teringat dengan kalung yang rantainya sudah putus itu. Kalung itu masih ada di atas meja kecil samping tempat tidurnya. Sasuke mengambilnya dan menatapnya. Jimat keberuntungan. Benarkah?

Mungkin…

Sasuke turun dari kamarnya dan menuju dapur. Benar saja, gadis itu sudah berkutat di dapurnya. Sepertinya Sakura baru saja menggoreng telur.

Dia juga sudah menyiapkan roti panggang.

"Oh, kau sudah turun—kya!"

Sakura berteriak kecil ketika percikan minyak panas dari teflon yang berisi telur gorengnya itu mengenainya.

"Apa kau selalu membuat keributan kalau memasak di dapur?"

"Apa maksudmu? Tidak begitu kok!" sekali lagi gadis itu protes.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan kemudian mengambil tempat duduk di meja makannya. Sakura masih asyik menyiapkan berbagai sarapan untuk mereka. Bahkan dia sudah membuat susu hangat.

"Aku tidak percaya kalau kau ternyata lebih mengetahui isi dapurku daripada pemilik dapur," sindir Sasuke setelah Sakura selesai dengan urusannya.

"Hm? Tidak begitu kok. Aku hanya mengingatnya saja ketika pertama kali kau menyuruhku memasukkan belanjaan ke dapurmu."

"Bukankah itu sudah lama sekali? Kau masih ingat?" kata Sasuke lagi.

"Sepertinya aku pernah bilang kalau ingatanku ini sangat bagus."

Mereka kemudian memulai sarapan pagi itu. Sesekali Sakura tampak menguap lebar di depan Sasuke tanpa menutup mulut besarnya itu. Sakura terlihat terlalu biasa berada di hadapan Sasuke. Apa dia lupa kejadian semalam? Tidak kok. Mana mungkin. Dia hanya bersikap seperti biasanya. Cuek dan ceroboh.

Sasuke kemudian menyodorkan tangannya yang tergenggam ke depan Sakura yang baru saja mengambil roti panggangnya.

"Apa?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Ambil saja."

Sakura menadahkan tangannya ke bawah genggaman tangan Sasuke. Lalu kemudian sebuah benda terjatuh tepat ke telapak tangan Sakura. Melihat benda itu, Sakura terbelalak kaget sampai-sampai mulutnya ternganga lebar. Rantai kalungnya tampak putus, tapi liontinnya masih baik-baik saja.

"K-kau… menemukan ini?" lirih Sakura seraya memandangi kalungnya dengan penuh haru.

"Bukankah kau sendiri yang minta dicarikan?"

"Eh? Kapan aku bilang begitu padamu?" mimik wajah Sakura begitu bingung seakan dia sama sekali tidak mengingat apa yang dimaksud Sasuke di sini.

Sasuke diam sejenak.

Hari itu, ketika Sasuke menarik Sakura yang nyaris tenggelam di kolam renang sekolah mereka, Sakura terus membisik pada Sasuke kalau dia harus menemukan kalungnya. Sasuke sempat melihat kilauan kecil di dasar kolam itu ketika berusaha menolong Sakura. Dan setelah Sasuke membawa Sakura ke klinik sekolah, Sasuke kembali lagi ke kolam itu dan menemukan kalungnya yang rantainya sudah putus.

"Bukankah yang penting kalungmu sudah ketemu?"

Wajah Sakura tampak berseri-seri. Dia bahkan nyaris menangis melihat kalung itu.

"Terima kasih, sudah mengambilnya…" lirih Sakura.

Sasuke kemudian melanjutkan sarapannya sendiri.

"Eh, uhm… apa aku boleh minta cincinnya juga?"

"Hah?"

"Maksudku… kau kan tidak memakainya. Jadi aku—"

Sasuke menunjukkan kelima jari kirinya pada Sakura. Awalnya Sakura tidak mengerti kenapa laki-laki berambut gelap ini menunjukkan tangannya begitu. Tapi kemudian Sakura terbelalak kaget ketika melihat kelingking kiri Sasuke tersemat sesuatu.

"Eh?"

"Aku memakainya, jadi kau tidak boleh mengambilnya lagi!"

Sekarang Sakura benar-benar menangis. Untuk menyembunyikan matanya yang basah itu, Sakura menundukkan kepalanya. Kenapa sepertinya setiap tingkah laku orang ini selalu membuat Sakura merasa aneh begini? Sejujurnya Sakura merasa sangat bahagia di dalam hatinya melihat laki-laki tampan ini benar-benar memakai cincinnya. Tapi kenapa Sakura malah menangis seperti ini?

"Hei, ada apa?" tanya Sasuke bingung melihat gadis pink ini malah menangis.

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan…" bisik Sakura.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Sebenarnya liburan musim panas sudah dimulai dari sekarang.

Tapi karena beberapa alasan, Sakura tetap datang ke sekolah. Ya, sekolah juga tidak sepenuhnya libur sih karena ada kelas tambahan juga beberapa kelas untuk tahun ketiga yang buka. Biasanya sih kelas itu dibuka untuk mereka-mereka yang bersiap untuk memulai ujian negara juga ujian masuk universitas. Jadi bisa dibilang hari ini sekolah cukup ramai. Ino juga meminta Sakura datang ke sekolah karena ada yang ingin mereka bicarakan.

Setelah kemarin, Sakura langsung pulang ketika memastikan Sasuke berjanji akan istirahat seharian penuh di kamarnya tanpa bergerak sedikit pun. Dia memang masih tampak kurang sehat sebenarnya, tapi Sasuke mengatakan kalau dia hanya butuh istirahat yang cukup. Yaa, bisa dibilang kejadian saat Sakura menginap di sana juga di luar dugaan.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Ino sedikit curiga.

"Apa?" balas Sakura santai.

"Soal kau nyaris tenggelam kemarin."

"Ah~ sudah lebih baik kok. Terima kasih sudah bertanya."

"Kau aneh."

"Haa? Apalagi sekarang?"

"Kemarin, kau seperti ayam sakit. Wajahmu terus murung seharian dan enggan bicara kalau tidak ditegur. Tapi hari ini wajahmu berseri-seri mengerikan begitu. Ada apa?"

"Uhm…"

Tentu saja, Sakura belum menceritakan bagian dirinya yang datang ke rumah Sasuke karena Suigetsu-sialan menelponnya mendadak dan mengabarkan kalau Sasuke sakit. Lalu terjebak di sana, kemudian banyak hal tak terduga lalu Sakura menginap dan akhirnya… terlalu banyak untuk diceritakan dan terlalu malu untuk dikatakan. Selesai.

"Apa? Hei, kau tidak akan menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku kan, Sa-ku-ra…?" tekan Ino.

Wajah Sakura langsung berubah sedikit panik.

Kira-kira apa reaksi Ino jika Sakura menceritakan versi lengkap kejadian kemarin padanya? Apakah Ino akan ikut senang? Atau… apakah Ino akan baik-baik saja menerima kenyataan kalau ternyata Sasuke pada… Sakura?

Tunggu…

Sasuke… pada Sakura?

"Jadi kau benar-benar datang ke rumah Sasuke?"

Saat Sakura sedang sibuk berpikir untuk memecahkan masalahnya sendiri, yaa sebenarnya keputusan mana yang sebaiknya diberikan pada Ino, menceritakan semuanya atau tidak, dan ya… Suigetsu sialan!

"Haa? Tunggu, apa… aku ketinggalan sesuatu di sini?" tanya Ino bingung. Bahkan dengan Suigetsu yang tiba-tiba duduk tepat di sebelah Ino saat ini.

Si Suigetsu ini menatap Sakura dengan pandangan nakalnya. Dia benar-benar menggoda Sakura sekarang. Sedangkan Sakura hanya memelototi Suigetsu dengan pandangan membunuh karena dia bicara sembarangan lagi. Apalagi di depan Ino yang selalu curigaan begini.

"Sepertinya dia memang datang ke rumah Sasuke. Jadi… apa yang kalian lakukan berdua saja di sana? Terjadi sesuatu yang menarik?" goda Suigetsu lagi dengan kerlingan nakal.

"Hei!"

"Sakura?! Kau… wah… kau benar-benar sesuatu! Kau pergi ke rumah Sasuke-kun dan kalian berdua saja?!" seru Ino.

"Ino! Suaramu terlalu keras!" kata Sakura dengan suara kecil.

Suigetsu sendiri tersenyum, nyaris tergelak melihat ekspresi dua gadis ini. Kelihatan jelas sekali memang terjadi sesuatu dengan dua orang ini. Kalau tidak begitu, mana mungkin ekspresinya bisa begini menyenangkan. Melihat orang lain salah tingkah itu benar-benar menyenangkan loh!

"Kalau begitu ceritakan yang sebenarnya!" desak Ino.

Sekarang Sakura benar-benar serba salah. Kenapa Sakura justru merasa bersalah dengan perasaan ini? Apa yang membuat Sakura merasa… tidak nyaman sama sekali?

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. Ah ya. Sebaiknya kau traktir aku makan siang nanti karena sudah membantu kalian loh! Sampai nanti, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura kemudian langsung meneriaki Suigetsu yang berlalu begitu saja setelah membuat kekacauan yang tidak bertanggungjawab ini. Jika saja Sakura menceritakannya lebih cepat tentu saja reaksi Ino tidak akan seperti ini.

Karena tak bisa lagi menghindar, akhirnya Sakura menceritakan semua dan ya SEMUA kejadian yang terjadi di rumah Sasuke dari dirinya mendapatkan telepon dari Suigetsu, kemudian datang ke rumah Sasuke, semuanya terjadi dan… yaa akhirnya menginap pula. Ino bahkan tak berkedip sedikit pun mendengar semua cerita Sakura. Sekarang mereka ada di taman sekolah yang jauh dari orang-orang, makanya Sakura bisa menceritakan semua ini dengan santai.

"Hei, jadi… apa status kalian sekarang?" tanya Ino di akhir cerita Sakura.

"Status? Apa… maksudmu?"

Ino menghela napas panjang, memberikan tatapan bodoh pada Sakura dengan ekspresi kau-sungguh-tidak-tahu-maksudnya pada Sakura. Tentu saja, jika gadis lain, mereka pasti akan meminta kejelasan dengan semua cerita drama itu pada yang bersangkutan. Kadang Ino tak mengerti bagaimana sebenarnya Sakura ini memahami perlakuan seseorang padanya. Yaa sebenarnya tidak heran juga jika hingga hari ini Sakura sama sekali tidak pernah pacaran atau berhubungan serius dengan seorang laki-laki mana pun.

"Sakura, dengar ya. Dia itu sudah menciummu tahu! Dia juga menyuruhmu untuk tidak meninggalkannya! Dan setelah semua ini… kau tidak tahu status kalian?"

Sakura diam sejenak. Kepalanya tengah berputar, yaa otaknya saat ini tengah memikirkan semua kata-kata Ino.

"Apa… hal seperti itu harus… memiliki sebuah status?" tanya Sakura tak mengerti.

"Hei… astaga. Dengar ya, memangnya kau mau saja dicium oleh orang yang bahkan bukan pacarmu? Bisa-bisa kau dianggap murahan tahu! Setidaknya, jika dia mau menciummu, dia harus menembakmu lebih dulu! Tunggu, jangan katakan kalau dia bahkan tidak mengatakan apapun padamu soal perasaannya?!"

Sakura menggeleng ragu.

"Ya ampun… sahabatku… sepertinya kemarin kalian terlalu terbawa suasana…"

"Terbawa suasana?" ulang Sakura.

"Kalau begitu, kau harus temui dia lagi dan tanya perasaannya padamu! Dia harus memberikanmu kepastian soal sikapnya padamu itu! Kalau dia sama sekali tidak memberikan jawaban, berarti dia cuma mempermainkanmu saja! Mungkin dia pikir kau cuma mainannya saja dan melarangmu dekat-dekat dengan orang lain!"

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Harus… Sakura tanyakan?

Tapi kenapa Sakura malah merasa gugup saat memikirkan kemungkinan itu? Apakah benar di antara mereka…

"Kau belum pulang?"

Sakura terlonjak kaget saat seseorang menegurnya dari belakang. Hampir saja Sakura terjungkal ke depan saking terkejutnya mendengar suara itu. Sakura bahkan harus mengusap dadanya berulang kali untuk menenangkan jantungnya yang berdebar tak karuan ini.

"Hei, ada apa?" tanyanya bingung dengan ekspresi berlebihan Sakura.

"Ya ampun! Jangan mengagetkanku begitu!" gerutu Sakura.

"Aku tidak mengagetkanmu. Aku sudah berdiri dari tadi di sini tapi kau tidak sadar!"

"Sudahlah. Kau… mau pulang?"

"Tidak, ada latihan. Besok akan diadakan test kualifikasi turnamen. Kau pulang lebih dulu saja."

"Eh? Kenapa? Aku bisa menunggu kalau kau mau?"

"Tidak! Kau dilarang mendekati kolam apapun! Aku sudah melarangmu karena berbahaya. Kau mau tenggelam berapa kali memang?"

Sasuke kemudian mengetuk dahi Sakura dengan dua jarinya seperti biasa. Sakura hanya diam saja sambil mengusap dahi lebarnya itu. Setelah mengetuk dahi Sakura tadi, Sasuke kemudian berlalu begitu saja. Sepertinya dia hendak menuju kolam renang sekolah. Memang sih wajahnya sudah tidak lagi pucat seperti kemarin. Paling tidak dia sudah terlihat sehat. Kalau Sakura terlalu khawatir padanya bisa-bisa Sakura yang salah tingkah.

"Ano, Sasuke-kun!"

Ketika jarak mereka sudah terpaut setengah meter, Sasuke segera menoleh pada Sakura yang masih diam di tempatnya.

Haruskah menanyakannya sekarang?

Tanya sekarang?

Tidak apa-apakah?

Bagaimana… perasaan Sasuke pada…?

"Apa?"

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam dan menggeleng kuat-kuat.

"T-tidak! Tidak apa-apa! Semangat latihannya!" seru Sakura kemudian.

Sasuke tertawa pendek lalu kemudian berbalik lagi dan berjalan seperti biasanya.

Rasanya tidak sanggup menanyakan itu padanya di saat seperti ini. Bahkan jantung Sakura saja masih berdebar tak karuan seperti ini. Bagaimana bisa dia menanyakan hal bodoh seperti itu pada Sasuke? Tapi jika tidak ditanyakan… Sakura malah jadi penasaran.

Diam-diam, Sakura mengikuti ke kolam renang sekolah itu.

Namun Sakura memilih melihat dari bagian belakang gedung areal kolam renang itu, dimana ada sebuah dinding kaca kecil yang bisa melihat langsung areal kolam renang di sana. Ketika Sakura tiba di sana, beberapa orang sedang melakukan pemanasan. Termasuk juga dengan Ketua Klub itu.

Sejak terakhir kali Neji menghubunginya karena insiden Karin waktu itu, Neji tak pernah lagi menghubunginya. Bahkan Sakura tak bertemu seharian ini dengan Neji. Apa memang mereka benar-benar tidak bertemu atau sengaja tidak… bertemu. Sebenarnya Sakura merasa bersalah pada Neji. Tapi Sakura juga tidak mau selalu merasa tidak enak dengan Neji soal perasaannya. Sakura tak boleh bersikap egois. Apalagi Neji terlihat begitu tulus pada Sakura. Jadi… rasanya tidak adil jika Sakura harus…

Ya… tidak boleh begitu.

Sakura mengintip lagi ke areal kolam itu. Sasuke baru saja masuk ke dalam bersama Suigetsu. Mereka juga cuma memakai celana renang seperti biasa. Ah~ kenapa orang itu jadi begitu tampan jika setengah telanjang begitu?

Eh?!

Argh! Fantasi mesum apa di kepala Sakura ini?!

Sasuke tampak berbincang dengan Suigetsu yang berwajah menggoda padanya. Suigetsu juga beberapa kali sempat tertawa kecil pada Sasuke yang dibalas Sasuke dengan diam namun disertai dengan senyum tipis. Apa yang dibicarakan si sialan itu dengan Sasuke?

Tidak mungkin kan dia membicarakan soal Sakura di sana?

Sialan… Sakura tak bisa dengar mereka bicara apa… ini membuatnya penasaran dan—

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Sakura terlonjak kaget sekali lagi mendengar suara yang mengejutkan di belakangnya. Rasanya jantungnya bisa mengalami serangan kalau seperti ini terus.

Saat Sakura menunduk meminta maaf tanpa menyadari sebabnya, Sakura baru melihat siapa yang memergokinya di sini. Tadinya Sakura mau melarikan diri, tapi kakinya malah mendadak membeku tak karuan.

"Aku… tidak melakukan hal yang mencurigakan kok," lirih Sakura.

Sesaat kemudian mereka berdua tampak terdiam. Suasana jadi hening dan sangat canggung. Sakura jelas merasa tidak enak di sini. Walaupun sebenarnya Sakura tak melakukan kesalahan apapun di sini tapi dilihat dari kondisi mereka akhir-akhir ini hubungan mereka jelas tidak terlihat baik bagaimana pun.

"Maaf aku mengganggu, kalau begitu aku akan pulang—"

"Boleh aku bicara denganmu?"

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap gadis berkacamata ini. Wajahnya terlihat berbeda. Biasanya dia selalu memandang Sakura dengan raut sinis dan menyebalkan. Tapi ini…

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Aku ingin meminta maaf soal sikapku padamu kemarin. Maaf… sudah membuatmu mengalami kejadian tak mengenakkan kemarin. Maaf juga… aku sudah membuang kalungmu."

Sakura langsung membelalakkan matanya selebar mungkin. Dan bila memungkinkan, Sakura justru ingin mengangakan mulutnya selebar mungkin sekarang. Apa saat ini dia tidak salah…? Atau…

"Minta maaf… padaku?" ulang Sakura.

"Memangnya siapa lagi?"

"Oh tidak. Maksudku… ya… sama-sama. Aku juga minta maaf kalau kata-kataku kemarin… terdengar kasar padamu."

"Kau tidak perlu minta maaf. Biar bagaimana pun, semua ini salahku. Aku terlalu egois dan menyebalkan. Kupikir, aku bisa melakukan apa saja untuk Sasuke. Kupikir juga, Sasuke hanya butuh aku. Tapi ternyata aku salah."

"Tidak begitu sungguh. Sasuke-kun… pasti membutuhkan—"

"Tidak. Memang begitu kenyataannya. Setelah kupikirkan beberapa waktu ini, sikapku ternyata salah. Selama ini… kupikir, selama aku dekat dengan Sasuke… aku tak membutuhkan apapun. Aku bahkan tak menginginkan balasan dari perasaanku untuk Sasuke. Selama ini, jika Sasuke terus melakukan apapun yang disukainya, aku akan terus mendukungnya apapun itu. Karena kupikir… tak akan seorang pun yang bisa mengambil Sasuke dariku.

"Tapi ternyata aku salah. Kedatanganmu merubah segalanya. Sasuke berubah hanya padamu. Kau mengubah seluruh hidup Sasuke dalam sekejap. Sesuatu hal yang tak mungkin bisa aku lakukan. Dan kupikir, aku membencimu karena kaulah satu-satunya orang yang mampu menarik Sasuke keluar dari kotaknya. Dan aku berterima kasih padamu, karena kau… sudah membawa Sasuke kembali pada tujuannya. Terima kasih karena kau Sasuke mau berenang kembali."

Sakura terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Walaupun sejatinya Sakura kadang tak menyukai cara bicara Karin, tapi kali ini Sakura merasa tersentuh bukan main dengan semua kata-kata tulus dari Karin. Kata-kata yang terdengar biasa saja namun diucapkan dengan sepenuh hati.

"Aku… merasa tidak pantas dengan semua… yang kau katakan tadi. Aku hanya melakukan hal kecil yang—"

"Hal apapun yang kau lakukan dengan tulus dan niat baik, entah itu besar atau kecil pasti sangat berpengaruh untuk orang lain. Karena itu, secara pribadi, aku benar-benar meminta maaf padamu atas semua yang sudah kulakukan. Sekarang… aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk Sasuke. Apapun yang dia lakukan, aku ingin yang terbaik. Termasuk dengan perasaannya sendiri."

"Kalau begitu, mari kita lakukan yang terbaik untuk Sasuke-kun. Kita lakukan bersama-sama."

"Bersama… sama?" ulang Karin dengan nada ragu.

"Tentu saja. Bukankah kita semua adalah teman untuk Sasuke. Aku, Suigetsu… kau… kita semua adalah temannya. Dan seorang teman akan mendukung yang terbaik. Bagaimana menurutmu? Apa… kau mau menjadi temanku?"

"Apakah menurutmu… aku pantas menjadi temanmu?"

"Kenapa kau berpikir begitu? Aku tidak pernah memilih teman loh. Bagiku, selama mereka berniat tulus padaku, aku tidak akan meninggalkan mereka. Aku juga seorang perempuan, jadi aku memahami perasaanmu saat ini. Jadi, ayo sama-sama kita saling mendukung untuk Sasuke-kun."

"Kau tahu? Tampaknya Suigetsu benar soal dirimu."

"Suigetsu? Bilang apa dia?" tanya Sakura curiga.

"Kalau kau gadis polos yang mudah terbawa suasana."

Haaa?!

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Seperti yang dijadwalkan seleksi untuk partisipan turnamen akan dilaksanakan hari ini. Neji dan pelatih Kakashi bertugas sebagai juri untuk memutuskan siapa yang berhak menjadi partisipan turnamen musim panas ini. Sesuai janji mereka dulu, setiap kali akan diadakan turnamen, partisipan selalu dipilih berdasarkan rekor waktu yang telah ditetapkan oleh klub juga standar turnamen. Jadi, siapa saja yang lolos dalam tahap seleksi ini, akan diikutsertakan. Dan walaupun dia atlit yang hebat tapi tidak memenuhi kriteria yang ditetapkan tidak akan dipilih.

Bisa jadi ini adalah seleksi yang sangat ketat.

Sasuke sudah berlatih dengan baik bersama Suigetsu. Jadi Sakura percaya kalau dia akan bisa lolos apapun yang terjadi.

"Boleh aku melihatmu hari ini?" tanya Sakura ketika dirinya bertemu di stasiun kereta seperti biasa. Sakura juga ingin bertemu Ino hari ini.

Sasuke hanya meliriknya sekilas lalu memalingkan wajah lagi.

"Tidak boleh."

"Hee? Kenapa? Aku janji akan lihat jauh-jauh dari kolam kok~" rengek Sakura.

"Ini cuma seleksi, kau tidak perlu lihat."

"Walaupun cuma seleksi makanya aku ingin lihat!" gerutu Sakura.

Sasuke kembali diam dan fokus berjalan seperti biasa. Orang ini benar-benar tidak mau mengerti perasaan orang lain rupanya. Dia selalu peduli pada dirinya sendiri. Sekarang Sakura jadi ragu pada perasaannya sendiri. Benarkah orang ini yang menciumnya waktu itu? Memang sih mereka tidak saling mengatakan perasaan, tapi kan…

Benar kata Ino, harusnya Sakura menanyakan perasaan Sasuke padanya…

"Apa ini sudah cukup?"

Sedikit enggan dan merengutkan wajahnya, Sakura menoleh lagi kepada Sasuke. Tiba-tiba laki-laki berambut gelap ini menunjukkan punggung jari sebelah kirinya pada Sakura. Tadinya Sakura tidak mengerti kenapa dia menunjukkan jarinya seperti itu sampai—

"Oh… itu?"

Ada cincin kecil melingkar di jari kelingking kiri Sasuke. Cincin yang sangat dikenal oleh Sakura. Langsung saja Sakura terlonjak kaget melihat cincin itu ada di sana?

"Sejak kapan kau memakainya? Aku tidak menyadarinya…?" tanya Sakura antusias.

"Sudah lama. Kau memang tidak pernah perhatian pada hal kecil kan?"

"Benarkah? Hei, kalau hal seperti ini justru bukan hal kecil tahu! Ini… hal yang lumayan besar… untukku…" lirih Sakura.

"Lalu apa hal besar untukmu itu?" tanya Sasuke pula.

"Ah? Itu…"

Perasaanmu padaku! Geram Sakura dalam hatinya.

Tapi dirinya tak bisa mengatakan itu dan memilih kembali diam.

"Kalau jimat ini tidak bekerja seperti seharusnya aku akan mengutukmu tahu!" ancam Sasuke.

"Kau bilang tidak percaya pada hal yang seperti itu?"

"Makanya ingin kubuktikan sekarang!"

Entah mengapa… pembicaraan mereka yang sambil lalu seperti ini jauh lebih menyenangkan daripada pembicaraan serius yang memerlukan perasaan lebih untuk mengendalikannya. Sakura kemudian berpikir… jika mereka jauh lebih baik seperti ini, apakah sebaiknya mereka tetap selamanya seperti ini?

Sakura tak ingin kehilangan setiap momen seperti ini bersama Sasuke. Tak ingin mengubah perasaan mereka yang mengalir apa adanya. Walaupun Sakura tahu sebuah ciuman mungkin memiliki banyak arti, tapi Sakura tak ingin mencari tahu apa arti ciuman mereka waktu itu. Rasanya… lebih baik seperti ini. Lagipula… Sasuke tulus padanya… seperti halnya Sakura pada Sasuke. Perasaan mereka mungkin tak pernah terungkap dengan jelas dan terang, tapi baik Sakura maupun Sasuke tahu bahwa mereka saling terhubung dan tak mungkin jauh lagi.

Mereka sudah pernah menjauh sekali, tapi kemudian perasaan mereka menariknya kembali seperti magnet. Mungkin Sasuke menyadari itu juga makanya kejadian ciuman itu…

Akhirnya Sakura mengerti… apa maksud Sasuke… mereka tak perlu alasan untuk menjelaskannya.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Tidak kau tanyakan?"

Saat ini Ino dan Sakura mengobrol di atap sekolah karena suasana lumayan sepi.

Sakura menggeleng mantap mendengar pertanyaan itu kala itu.

"Kenapa?" tanya Ino semakin penasaran.

"Kurasa lebih baik begini," balas Sakura.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku tidak ingin tahu… aku tidak mau membebankan dia dengan perasaanku."

"Hei, ini bukan hanya perasaanmu loh. Ini kan juga soal perasaan dia."

"Lalu setelah kami saling tahu… menurutmu apa yang akan berubah?"

"Kalian harusnya pacaran."

"Aku tidak mau."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku takut jika nanti… kami berpisah dan aku tidak bisa bersama dengannya lagi. Kurasa seperti ini jauh lebih baik. Kami bisa tetap sama-sama dekat seperti sahabat dan melakukan banyak hal bersama-sama dengan wajar."

"Dengan wajar? Kau pikir itu wajar bersama dengan seorang laki-laki, melakukan banyak hal, kalian punya perasaan tapi tidak memiliki status?"

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya. Perlukah hal seperti itu dijelaskan? Sakura tak mengerti, mengapa mereka membutuhkan status hanya karena hal seperti itu? Lagipula mereka masih dalam tahap sekolah. Masa depan bisa berubah. Entah apa yang akan terjadi dengan mereka. Namun Sakura merasa…

"Tidak wajar kan? Kau sudah tahu dengan jelas!" lanjut Ino.

"Aku… hanya takut… tidak mau berpisah dengannya. Jika kami seperti ini… aku tidak punya alasan untuk takut berpisah dengannya. Itulah alasanku," kata Sakura akhirnya.

"Kau benar-benar aneh!"

Benar.

Sakura tak bisa bersama Sasuke di masa depan. Hubungan mereka mungkin hanya akan menyulitkan mereka saja. Jika Sakura tak punya alasan bersama dengan Sasuke, Sakura tak perlu membutuhkan status untuk hubungan mereka.

Lagipula…

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Aku sudah minta maaf pada Sakura."

Saat ini Sasuke sedang bersiap menuju kolam renang setelah berganti pakaian tadi. Suigetsu sudah pergi duluan karena bagiannya ada di awal. Suigetsu sendiri memutuskan untuk ikut pada bagian gaya dada saja. Suigetsu memang tidak suka mengikuti bagian turnamen lebih dari satu event.

Karin tiba-tiba mencegatnya saat Sasuke hendak masuk ke arena kolam dan langsung mengatakan itu. Tentu saja Sasuke sebenarnya bingung dengan perkataan Karin yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Lalu apa yang dia katakan?" tanya Sasuke akhirnya.

"Dia ingin aku jadi temannya."

"Kalau begitu kalian tidak punya alasan lagi untuk bertengkar bukan?"

Wajah Karin langsung memerah saat Sasuke mengatakan hal itu.

"I-itu karena dia selalu… padamu… jadi aku…"

"Baiklah, aku masuk dulu."

"Eh, cuma begitu saja?"

Namun Sasuke sudah masuk ke dalam arena kolam renang itu.

Ini… akhirnya Sasuke bersikap seperti biasa lagi pada Karin. Tentu… perasaan ini jauh lebih menyenangkan daripada berusaha menginginkan Sasuke berpaling hanya pada dirinya sendiri. Melihatnya dan mendukungnya seperti ini sudah membuat Karin merasa cukup.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Sakura menunggu dengan sedikit cemas di depan gerbang sekolah.

Hari memang sudah senja, sekolah bahkan sudah kosong. Ino sudah lama pulang sejak dijemput oleh kekasihnya. Mereka begitu bahagia berjalan berdua bergandengan tangan. Ino bahkan terus menggoda Sakura karena hubungan bodoh yang diinginkannya. Bagaimana mungkin itu hubungan bodoh kalau Sakura saja…

Sakura saja tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk Sasuke.

Sebenarnya, orang yang tepat untuk mendampingi Sasuke itu hanya Karin. Dia yang lebih tahu kondisi Sasuke dan bagaimana sebaiknya Sasuke bertindak. Tapi ternyata Sakura terlalu egois. Dia ingin… berada di sisi Sasuke walaupun tak bisa berbuat apapun untuk Sasuke. Sebelum akhirnya Sakura mungkin… tak bisa berada lebih lama bersama orang yang… disukainya itu.

Karena cepat atau lambat, mereka pasti akan berpisah… dan Sakura tak mungkin berjalan bersisian dengan Sasuke.

"Loh, Sakura-chan~!"

Dari jauh Sakura melihat Suigetsu merangkul bahu Sasuke dan mereka berjalan bersama. Sepertinya baru saja selesai karena beberapa orang dari juga ikut keluar bersamaan dengan Sasuke dan Suigetsu.

"Seleksinya… sudah selesai?" tanya Sakura sedikit gugup.

"Tentu saja sempurna! Ah, aku akhirnya dipilih jadi partisipan! Hebat kan?" celetuk Suigetsu.

"Wuah, orang yang jarang dan malas latihan sepertimu bisa ditunjuk jadi partisipan? Hebat…" kata Sakura.

"Hei, itu pujian atau sindiran sebenarnya?" kata Suigetsu tak terima.

"Kenapa kau belum pulang?" tanya Sasuke pula.

"Ah itu…"

"Kau jangan memasang wajah khawatir begitu! Tenang saja, Sasuke lolos kok! Dia ikut dua event. Gaya bebas 100 meter dan 400 meter!" celetuk Suigetsu.

Sakura langsung menatap serius pada Sasuke. Raut wajahnya sedikit berubah cemas memang. Dua event dengan jarak yang begitu…

"Hh, jangan memasang wajah seperti itu. Aku baik-baik saja. Kalau tidak aku mana mungkin terpilih. Kau tahu kalau seleksi kami itu ketat," jelas Sasuke.

Sasuke sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa dia malah menjelaskan hal seperti itu pada Sakura. Apakah dirinya reflek bicara begitu ketika melihat ekspresi gadis itu?

"Wuah~ senangnya sudah ada yang mengkhawatirkanmu begini… aku jadi iri padamu, Sasuke-kun…!" sindir Suigetsu.

Sasuke melepaskan rangkulan Suigetsu dengan enggan.

"Aku mau pulang."

Sasuke berjalan lebih dulu meninggalkan Suigetsu yang masih asyik menggoda mereka. Sakura kemudian ikut berbalik hendak mengikuti Sasuke.

"SAKURA-CHAN~~~ JANGAN LUPA JANJIMU UNTUK TRAKTIR AKU YAA! AKU SUDAH MEMBANTUMU LOH~!"

Sakura langsung berbalik dan menggenggam tangannya dengan kesal karena Suigetsu-sialan itu malah berteriak tidak perlu begitu di dekat Sasuke!

Sepertinya Sasuke tidak begitu mendengar karena dia berjalan lurus saja seperti biasa hingga sampai ke stasiun. Sakura sendiri tidak berani bicara apapun karena takut apa yang dibicarakannya bisa jadi masalah. Padahal mereka baru saja mendapatkan mood yang baik beberapa hari ini. Gara-gara Suigetsu—

"Apa yang kau janjikan dengan Suigetsu?"

Sakura terkejut bukan main ketika mereka masuk ke dalam kereta.

Saat itu keadaan kereta lumayan ramai karena bertepatan dengan jam pulang karyawan kantor. Sakura dan Sasuke bahkan harus berdiri di lorong kereta karena tak ada lagi bangku kosong.

"Hah? Tidak kok! Tidak ada apapun! Dia… hanya asal bicara…" kata Sakura gelagapan.

"Benarkah? Suigetsu tidak pernah asal bicara," lanjut Sasuke.

"Dia sering menggodaku! Dia bahkan selalu mencari masalah denganku saat pertama kali bertemu! Memangnya kau pikir dia itu selalu bicara dengan otaknya?"

"Hei, kenapa kau tiba-tiba marah seperti itu?"

"Aku tidak marah kok! Aku bicara yang sebenarnya! Memangnya—wuah!"

Sakura terkejut karena ternyata dari belakangnya pintu kereta terbuka dan rombongan orang-orang mulai menyela masuk hingga membukanya terdorong begitu saja. Sakura sudah merasa bahwa dirinya pasti akan terjepit di antara orang-orang ini. Badannya akan terhimpit dan kakinya akan terinjak-injak begitu saja.

Tapi ternyata tidak begitu.

Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura dan membawanya menuju sisi jendela yang berseberangan langsung dengan pintu kereta. Tempat ini lumayan luas karena tidak ada bangku diletakkan. Karena mereka masuk lebih dahulu sebelum orang-orang masuk, kini mereka berdua saling berhadapan di tempat itu. Sakura berada tepat di sisi jendela dan Sasuke yang membentengi mereka dari orang-orang yang berdiri di dekatnya.

Karena sesaknya kereta ini, Sasuke tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk memegang pegangan kereta yang digantung di atap kereta. Untuk menjaga keseimbangannya, kedua tangan Sasuke berpegangan pada kaca yang berada tepat di belakang Sakura. Tentu saja posisi ini… sangat… dekat…

"Apa yang kau pikirkan sampai wajahmu memerah begitu?" sindir Sasuke ketika melihat Sakura yang jelas begitu dekat dengannya ini.

"Hah?! Hei, kau tidak lihat jumlah orang di dalam kereta ini! Tentu saja aku kepanasan," balas Sakura.

"Entah kau ini sebenarnya pintar berbohong atau kelewat polos," kata Sasuke.

"Apa? Aku tidak begitu kok!"

"Benarkah? Boleh kucoba?"

"A-apa yang mau kau lakukan?"

Sakura sudah memasang persiapan untuk mengantisipasi gerakan Sasuke yang mencurigakan. Namun, entah bagaimana gerakan Sasuke begitu cepat hingga Sakura lambat merespon. Laki-laki tampan ini mendekatkan wajahnya dengan ekstra cepat ke arah Sakura. Menyadari hal itu, Sakura langsung memejamkan matanya dan menutup wajahnya dan kedua tangannya.

Sasuke tertawa singkat melihat tingkah bodoh gadis ini.

Dengan jahil, Sasuke menggenggam tangannya ringan dan mengetuk dahi Sakura dengan keras hingga membuat gadis itu menjerit kecil.

"Bodoh, kita sudah sampai, cepat turun!"

Sakura juga baru menyadari ternyata kereta mereka sudah sampai di tujuan. Orang ini benar-benar menyebalkan!

Untuk apa dia membuat Sakura malu seperti itu?

"Aku lupa tanya tadi, kapan pertandingannya dilaksanakan?"

"Tiga hari lagi."

"Aku boleh datang?"

"Kenapa kau selalu bertanya padaku seperti itu?"

"Mungkin saja kau tidak mau melihatku. Aku tidak mau jadi penyebab kekalahanmu kalau kau tidak mau melihatku," kata Sakura.

"Jadi, kalau aku bilang kau tidak boleh datang kau tidak akan datang?"

Sakura berpikir sebentar lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku akan tetap datang dengan sembunyi-sembunyi! Akan kupastikan kau tidak akan melihatku."

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau masih bertanya padaku? Dasar keras kepala."

"Lalu… apa yang akan kau lakukan jika nanti kau menang?"

"Kalau aku menang? Hm… aku belum memikirkannya…"

"Kalau kau menang… bagaimana kalau… kau pergi menemui kakakmu?"

Sasuke diam sejenak. Langkahnya terhenti begitu saja.

"Kau pasti sudah lama tidak menemuinya kan walaupun… kakakmu baru saja meninggal. Waktu itu, kau bilang tidak punya alasan untukmu ikut berenang lagi kan? Sekarang kau punya alasannya. Kakakmu… pasti senang melihatmu dengan medali emasmu."

"Haruskah… aku melakukan itu?"

"Harus. Bukankah kau sangat mencintai kakakmu? Dan aku yakin sampai hari ini kau masih mencintainya."

"Kalau begitu… apa kau akan menemaniku?"

"Eh?"

"Kau mau menemaniku ke sana?"

Sakura terkejut bingung. Dadanya bergemuruh. Berdegub luar biasa kencang. Bahkan Sakura tak sanggup mengatakan apapun. Kenapa Sasuke tiba-tiba…?

"A-aku…"

Susah payah Sakura meneguk air ludahnya sendiri. Wajahnya memanas bukan main. Kenapa orang ini selalu mengatakan hal-hal mendadak seperti ini? Bagaimana mungkin dia berharap Sakura akan menyanggupi kata-katanya? Ini bukan sesuatu hal yang mudah untuk diputuskan!

"K-kalau kau menang! Kau kan… belum tentu menang," kata Sakura kemudian.

"Jadi kau meremehkan aku?"

"Tidak begitu. Kan… peraturannya kalau kau menang…"

"Siapa yang membuat peraturan seperti itu?"

"Sasuke."

Saat mereka tengah berdebat di depan pintu keluar stasiun kereta itu, lagi-lagi mereka berdua dikagetkan dengan suara seseorang yang memanggil Sasuke.

Dan jelas… ini adalah suara yang sangat dikenali oleh Sasuke maupun Sakura.

Uchiha Fugaku.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Sasuke tak tahu kunjungan ayahnya kali ini mengenai apa. Tapi sepertinya Sasuke mengetahui niat kunjungan ayahnya.

Begitu melihat kemunculan mendadak dari Fugaku, Sakura langsung pamit pulang begitu saja setelah sebelumnya sempat menyapa ayah Sasuke itu. Setelah Sakura pulang, Sasuke juga meninggalkan ayahnya seperti biasa dan kembali duluan ke rumahnya.

Sasuke hanya sempat melepaskan sepatunya dan meletakkan tasnya di sofa ruang tengah. Dirinya kemudian duduk bersandar di sofa, berusaha melepaskan penatnya.

Walau kenyataannya tidak begitu.

Tak lama setelah kepulangan Sasuke, pintu rumahnya terbuka dan tertutup begitu cepat.

"Jadi kau memutuskan untuk ikut turnamen itu?"

Sasuke masih diam tak menjawab. Saat ini Sasuke menggunakan sebelah lengannya untuk menutup matanya.

Fugaku memilih berdiri di sebelah sofa yang ditempati oleh putra bungsunya itu.

Sore tadi, Fugaku mendapatkan telepon dari Kakashi bahwa putranya lolos dari seleksi yang diadakan oleh klub sekolahnya. Dengan ini Sasuke berhak menjadi partisipan mewakili sekolah dan klub mereka untuk ikut turnamen musim panas ini. Tadinya Fugaku tak percaya bahwa Sasuke benar-benar ikut.

Terakhir kali, anak laki-lakinya ini mengatakan bahwa dia tidak akan mengikuti turnamen ini apapun yang terjadi. Pasti ada alasan untuk anak keras kepala ini akhirnya memilih mengikutinya. Dan pasti itu alasan yang cukup berharga sampai dia menurunkan harga dirinya dengan mengambil kembali kata-kata yang sudah diucapkannya. Padahal anak ini punya harga diri yang begitu tinggi dan sangat keras kepala.

"Kali ini kau mendengarkan Ayah untuk—''

"Bukan karena Tou-san."

Sasuke menghembuskan napas dengan perlahan kemudian berdiri dari sofa itu. Berhadapan langsung dengan ayahnya yang sedari tadi berdiri di sisi sofa yang ditempati oleh Sasuke tadi.

"Alasanku, untuk ikut turnamen ini bukan karena Tou-san. Jadi tidak perlu mengatakan apapun padaku."

"Sasuke,—"

"Dan aku masih… tidak mau mendengarkan kata-katamu lagi. Jadi… jangan pernah muncul lagi di depanku. Aku akan sangat berterima kasih padamu dan akan menganggapmu sebagai ayahku jika kau… tidak pernah muncul di depanku lagi."

"Sampai kapan?"

Sasuke diam sejenak. Memandang penuh tanya pada kalimat terakhir sang ayah.

"Sampai kapan kau tidak mau menemuiku? 10 tahun? 20 tahun? Berapa lama waktu yang kau butuhkan?" lanjut Fugaku lagi.

"Aku tidak—"

"Di dunia ini, hanya tinggal kita berdua. Satu-satunya di keluarga ini hanya tinggal kita berdua. Sampai kapan kau akan keras kepala seperti ini?"

"Setelah semuanya terjadi… kau baru mengatakannya sekarang? Sampai hari ini pun… kau tetap tidak memahami apapun. Termasuk tentang anakmu sendiri!"

Sasuke mengambil kembali tasnya dan memilih naik ke kamarnya. Sasuke juga mengunci pintu kamarnya rapat-rapat.

Kebencian pada ayahnya masih begini meluap. Sasuke tidak tahu bagaimana cara meredakannya.

Atau bagaimana menghentikannya.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Dalam babak penyisihan yang akan diadakan hari ini ada beberapa hal yang harus diperhatikan. Juara dari masing-masing pertandingan dari babak penyisihan ini akan masuk ke dalam tahap regional dimana semua peserta yang lolos pada tahap itu akan mewakili wilayah Tokyo, bukan lagi mewakili nama sekolah mereka. Itu artinya jika lolos pada tahap regional jelas mereka memiliki gengsi yang cukup besar mewakili wilayah sehebat Tokyo.

Apalagi lawan yang akan mereka hadapi bukan dari sembarangan sekolah.

Namun biasanya, hanya dua sekolah yang akan bertahan sampai ke babak regional.

Mereka adalah Konoha High School dan RTN Academy.

Dimana masing-masing sekolah ini memiliki banyak siswa berbakat dalam bidang ini.

Babak penyisihan hari ini dihadiri cukup banyak sekolah. Sakura tak pernah tahu jika ternyata sekolah yang memiliki klub renang ini cukup banyak. Ini juga pertama kalinya Sakura berkunjung ke pertandingan renang seperti ini. Ternyata klub renang pun punya nama yang cukup besar di wilayah Tokyo ini ya?

Kedatangan Sakura hari ini pun memang khusus ingin melihat seperti apa pertandingan yang akan mereka lakukan hari ini. Sakura juga tidak sendiri, ada Ino yang menemani karena kekasihnya juga ikut bertanding hari ini. Kata Ino, kekasihnya ikut dalam event gaya dada. Wah, itu artinya dia saingannya Suigetsu ya?

Klub sekolah Sakura datang kemari secara bersamaan dengan bus yang mereka sewa sebelumnya. Jadi satu klub akan berangkat bersama-sama. Sepertinya Sasuke juga ikut ke sana. Sakura menunggu di halaman depan tempat diadakannya pertandingan hari ini. Ino juga ikut menunggu namun langsung menemui Sai karena sekolah mereka duluan yang tiba. Ino memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk menyemangati kekasihnya sebelum pertandingan dimulai. Sepertinya gadis pirang itu berulah untuk membuat Sakura cemburu. Khe, apanya yang cemburu coba?

Akhirnya bus sekolah mereka tiba.

Satu per satu anak-anak mulai turun diawali dengan pelatih mereka Hatake Kakashi. Kemudian Ketua Klub, Hyuuga Neji.

Sakura hanya melihat dari jauh karena tak enak untuk tiba-tiba mendekat ke sana. Tapi dirinya terpaku ketika melihat giliran Sasuke yang turun. Laki-laki bermata obsidian hitam itu tampak memegangi bahu kanannya. Memang kelihatannya tidak aneh, tapi Sakura tentu saja menyadari bahwa bahunya mungkin mulai terasa sakit. Ini sama seperti yang dilakukan Sasuke ketika dirinya memulai kembali berenang setelah lumayan pulih dari cederanya.

Bahkan tasnya saja diletakkannya di bahu kirinya.

Karena wajah dingin dan datar Sasuke itu tak ada seorang pun yang menyadari bahwa saat ini Sasuke mungkin merasa tidak baik. Suigetsu bahkan biasa saja.

Mereka tampak berbaris sebentar di dekat bus mereka parkir dan mendengarkan pengarahan dari Kakashi secara singkat. Baru kemudian mereka bubar dan menuju gedung tempat dimana pertandingan dilaksanakan.

"Biar aku bawakan."

Saat itulah Sakura menerobos kerumunan sekolahnya. Sasuke memang diapit oleh Suigetsu dan Karin saat itu. Tapi Sakura segera masuk ke sana dan mengambil tas Sasuke langsung dari bahu kirinya.

"Sakura-chan? Hei, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Suigetsu yang tentu saja terkejut dengan kedatangan Sakura.

"Ahaha, tentu saja aku menonton kalian," balas Sakura.

"Kau… sendirian?" timpal Karin yang sepertinya masih lumayan canggung menegur Sakura.

Sakura mengerti karena sekarang Karin mulai terbuka padanya dan menerima kehadiran Sakura di sini. Itu sudah lebih baik.

"Tidak, aku bersama Ino tadi. Tapi dia sudah menemui kekasihnya."

"Hah? Teman pirangmu itu punya kekasih? Dia peserta juga?" tanya Suigetsu.

"Iya, kekasihnya Shimura Sai. Siswa dari Akademi RTN."

"Haa?! Sai? Kau bilang dia Sai?! Wah… dia lawanku…"

"Ah~ saat Sasuke punya rival Menma, kau punya rival Sai kan? Takdir lucu sekali ternyata…" celetuk Karin.

"Oh begitu. Aku tidak tahu kalian punya begitu banyak rival di Akademi RTN," sambung Sakura pula.

"Kalau kau ingin menonton pergilah ke jalur penonton. Aku harus pergi ke ruangan atlit," kata Sasuke kemudian seraya hendak mengambil tasnya dari tangan Sakura.

Sakura langsung terkesiap dan menyembunyikan tas Sasuke di belakang punggungnya. Kontan saja tingkahnya itu membuat mereka bertiga jadi saling berpandangan karena bingung.

"Tidak. Aku… akan membawakan tasmu masuk…" ujar Sakura.

"Hei, selain atlit dan yang berkepentingan tidak ada yang boleh masuk ruangan itu," sahut Sasuke.

"Karin… apa aku boleh ikut masuk? Aku cuma akan ikut mengantar tas Sasuke-kun saja kok," sela Sakura langsung kepada Karin.

"Oh itu sih…"

"Hei, ada apa denganmu hah? Aku mau bertanding hari ini jadi kau jangan buat masalah," kata Sasuke lagi.

Sasuke kemudian memilih akan mengambil tasnya dari Sakura dengan tangan kanannya. Tapi baru saja akan mengangkat tangannya, Sasuke berhenti otomatis. Mungkin Suigetsu dan Karin tidak menyadari itu, tapi Sakura tahu bahwa saat ini Sasuke…

"Ah! Kau belum sarapan! Ayo aku belikan sarapan!"

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Sakura segera menarik tangan kiri Sasuke dan membawanya berlari dari Suigetsu dan Karin. Kontan saja kedua orang itu jadi saling berpandangan bingung. Sakura tak tahu apa yang dilakukannya kali ini. Kenapa pula dia membawa kabur Sasuke seperti ini?!

Akhirnya mereka berhenti di parkiran belakang arena gedung yang penuh dengan mobil dan terlihat sepi.

"Hei! Apa yang kau pikirkan sebenarnya?" amuk Sasuke saat mereka akhirnya berhenti.

Tadinya Sasuke mau melepaskan pegangan Sakura pada tangannya, tapi ternyata kekuatan gadis ini tidak main-main. Sasuke bahkan yakin gadis pink ini bisa membawa banteng berlari bersamanya!

Sakura segera berbalik dengan wajah khawatirnya.

"Kau… baik-baik saja?"

Sasuke tertegun.

Benar, Sasuke memang sudah merasa aneh dengan kelakuan Sakura sejak dia mengambil tas Sasuke mendadak tadi. Walaupun Sasuke sudah menyembunyikannya, bahkan Suigetsu dan Karin tidak menyadarinya, Sakura bisa melihatnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Kalau tidak mana mungkin aku ada di sini," kata Sasuke.

"Benarkah? Kau… tidak bohong kan?"

"Hei, jujurlah. Ada apa denganmu huh? Kau terlihat sangat berlebihan hari ini."

"Bahumu… apakah sakit lagi?"

Sekali lagi Sasuke harus diam.

Sebenarnya gejalanya datang ketika ayahnya pulang kemarin. Sasuke tidak bisa tidur dan hanya duduk di atas tempat tidurnya sampai pagi. Ketika memulai berlatih bahunya terasa tegang namun dipaksanya untuk latihan.

Hingga akhirnya pagi ini bahunya kembali terasa…

"Nee, jangan memaksakan diri. Kalau benar sakit… sebaiknya hari ini jangan ikut—ah maksudku… mungkin kau bisa mempertimbangankan lagi…"

"Apa kau tidak percaya padaku?"

Sakura sekarang yang gantian terdiam.

Bukannya Sakura tak percaya, tapi tentu saja rasa khawatir seperti ini benar-benar menyiksanya. Dia ingin memastikan Sasuke baik-baik saja, tapi Sakura tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Sakura merasa sama sekali tidak berguna selain merengek seperti ini pada Sasuke. Padahal Sakura sendiri yang ingin Sasuke terus berenang.

"Aku hanya… tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Aku percaya padamu, tapi aku juga ingin melakukan sesuatu untukmu di saat seperti ini. Tapi aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Aku tahu saat ini kau pasti kesakitan, tapi aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana menghilangkan rasa sakitmu itu. Yang bisa kulakukan hanya…"

Sakura tak sanggup meneruskan kata-katanya karena kemudian matanya mulai berair dan basah. Ujung matanya mulai mengeluarkan air dan jatuh satu per satu melewati pipinya.

"… aku merasa tidak berguna sama sekali," lirih Sakura lagi.

Sembari menunduk, Sakura menghapus jejak basah di pipinya dengan kedua tangannya. Tadinya Sakura tidak mau berubah jadi cengeng seperti ini. Tapi rasanya memang menyebalkan jika kita ingin melakukan sesuatu untuk seseorang yang sangat berarti untuk kita tapi malah tak bisa melakukan apapun untuknya.

Tiba-tiba, kedua tangan Sasuke segera merangkul punggung Sakura hingga Sakura terbenam di dalam pelukan Uchiha ini, padahal Sakura masih berusaha membersihkan bekas airmata di wajahnya ini dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kau sudah melakukan banyak hal untukku. Yang perlu kau lakukan sekarang hanya berdiri di sampingku dan terus ada di sisiku," bisik Sasuke.

Mata Sakura terbelalak lebar mendengarnya.

"Aku juga tidak mau kalah di sini. Aku akan baik-baik saja, jadi kau tidak perlu melakukan hal bodoh seperti ini lagi. Kau percaya padaku kan?"

Agak lama, Sakura mengangguk dalam pelukan itu. Sakura baru tahu… jika ternyata dipeluk seperti ini rasanya sangat hangat… menenangkan…

Tidak heran jika banyak anak perempuan yang sangat suka dipeluk. Pelukan seperti ini membuat mereka merasa begitu dijaga dan aman dari segala bahaya.

Sakura percaya. Sasuke akan baik-baik saja.

"Jadi hentikan tangisanmu sekarang. Kalau kau masih menangis, orang akan menyangka kita berbuat mesum di sini."

Reflek, Sakura langsung mendorong dada Sasuke menjauh darinya. Wajahnya memerah seketika. Tapi laki-laki itu malah tersenyum mengejek padanya.

"Kan kau duluan yang memelukku?!"

"Dengar, aku akan menang dan membawa medali emas. Jadi jangan lupa soal janjimu. Aku akan menagihnya."

Sasuke segera mengambil tas yang berada di bahu Sakura itu dan berbalik pergi setelah mengetuk dahi Sakura dengan dua jarinya seperti biasa.

Apa-apaan orang itu?!

Eh?

Memangnya Sakura berutang apa dengan orang itu?!

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

TBC

.

.

Wuah, lamanya ini fic saya update…

Maaf, tiba-tiba feelnya mendadak kosong lagi. tapi saya akan tetap berusaha.

Ah ya, sebentar lagi fic ini akan segera tamat, memang belum saya perkirakan alur selanjutnya, tapi sepertinya ini tinggal 3~4 chap lagi deh hehehe

Oke saya bales review dulu…

Williewillydoo : makasih udah review senpai… ahahah kalo gitu saya usahakan alurnya yang terbaik yaa hehehe

Mantika mochi : makasih udah review senpai… ahaha iya saya emang selalu kepikiran peran Suigetsu itu paling cocok yang gini hehehe

Q Lenka : makasih udah review senpai… ahahah iya tadinya bingung banget mau siapa ini yang sakit, jadi daripada bingung biar adil dua-duanya aja hehehe

CEKBIOAURORAN : makasih udah review senpai… wah makasih udah suka chap kemarin hehehe

Zarachan : makasih udah review senpai… makasih semangatnya hehehe

echaNM : makasih udah review senpai… ahahah iya ya soalnya adegan itu juga sempet bikin bingung sih hehehe

Aikaa-chan : makasih udah review senpai… ahaah gak papa kok katakan apa aja boleh hehehe ini udah lanjut lagi heheh

Sweettomato : makasih udah review senpai… wah makasih udah degdegan aahaha saya suka banget ada pembaca yang degdegan sama cerita saya hehehe

Mimicucu : makasih udah review senpai… ahaha iya dong, ntar jadi gak penasaran lagi kalo gak dipotong hehehe

ElzaMarquez : makasih udah review senpai… ahahah iya banget Sasu itu tsundere sejati banget ahahah

VolumeKubus 13 : makasih udah review senpai… iya saya emang ngerasa agak cepet sih, tapi yaa itu tadi kalo kebanyakan ditunda entar malah gak berasa lagi hehehehe makasih udah ikut baca dari awal hehehe

Sami haruchi 2 : makasih udah review senpai… iya ini udah update ehehhe iya sengaja dipotong biar bikin penasaran lagi hehehe

Kirara967 : makasih udah review senpai… ahahah ini udah lanjut, iya saya sengaja memang gak mempertegas hubungan mereka. Biar bisa jadi konflik tuh hehehe

Hanazono yuri : makasih udah review senpai… iya ini udah lanjut

Younghee Lee : makasih udah review senpai… iya ini udah lanjut hehehe

Raizel's wife : makasih udah review senpai… ahaaha 80% semua fic saya ini emang mengadaptasi drama Korea kok hehehe jadi wajar kalo rasanya emang sama kayak drama Korea itu ehehhe

Kasihrukmana2818 : makasih udah review senpai… iya ini udah lanjut lagi hehehe

Mitsuki Uchiha : makasih udah review senpai… iya ini udah lanjut

Yuliita : makasih udah review senpai… iya ini udah lanjut

D3rin : makasih udah review senpai… wah lama banget saya gak liat kamu lagi yaa ternyata masih eksis di ffn ya ehhehe

DaunIlalangKuning : makasih udah review senpai… mmm gimana ya, tadinya emang mau ke Naruto, tapi ternyata saya gak pernah dapat feel buat Naruto jadi penghubung SasuSaku. Saya ngerasa porsinya Naruto itu masih kayak saingan sama Sasu, makanya gak cocok untuk peran macam Suigetsu menurut saya hehehehe

Guest : makasih udah review senpai… iya ini lanjut lagi

Yuwican : makasih udah review senpai… wah makasih banyak hehehe, iya saya emang kadang lebih suka bikin ff yang ringan sebenernya tapi feel saya lebih seneng yang banyak konflik ahahah jadi bingung. Tapi makasih yaa udah suka fic saya hehehe

Lynn : makasih udah review senpai… iya ini udah lanjut lagi hehehe

Uchiha javaraz : makasih udah review senpai… ahahah iya banget yaaa kalo yang jomblo ehhehe saya juga sih hehehe

Sqhn : makasih udah review senpai… iya ini udah lanjut heheh makasih udah nunggu

Titiktitin : makasih udah review senpai… iya kalo scene SasuSaku jelas mulai dipertimbangkan kok hehehe

Diah cherry : makasih udah review senpai… ahahah makasih banyak udah suka, duh maaf ya kalo romansnya hanya di chap tertentu soalnya genre utamanya emang bukan romans sih hehehe tapi tenang aja kok bakalan saya siapin hehehe

Cherry 31 : makasih udah review senpai… iya ini udah lanjut

Sesilla : makasih udah review senpai… genre utamanya kan bukan romans heheh jadi emang gak diutamain, tapi tetep ada porsinya masing-masing kok

Azkhiya bilqist : makasih udah review senpai… maaf ya kadang saya punya kesibukan juga membutuhkan mood buat nulis.

Makasih yang udah ngeluangin waktu buat fic saya

Jaa Nee!


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola Minna. Ada yang bosen ketemu fic baru (lagi-lagi) saya? Semoga nggak ya.**

 **.**

 **DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **.**

 **RATE : T**

 **.**

 **Warning : OOC (banget), AU, Gaje, Misstypo (Nongol mulu), Gak karuan.**

 **.**

 **Attention : Fic ini hanyalah fiksi belaka. Apalagi terdapat kesamaan atau kemiripan situasi atau tokoh atau apapun itu dengan cerita lain dalam bentuk apapun itu, adalah tidak disengaja.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hoiii! Sasuke!"

Keadaan di lorong ruangan khusus atlit cukup ramai. Beberapa ruangan banyak digunakan oleh sekolah-sekolah yang menempatinya untuk persiapan pertandingan nantinya. Setelah pembukaan resmi pertandingan, para atlit mulai menyiapkan diri sesuai dengan urutan event yang akan dilaksanakan.

Sasuke baru saja keluar dari ruangan itu untuk melakukan pemanasan sembari melihat pertandingan lain anggota klubnya. Namun baru saja keluar saat itu, dirinya cukup dikagetkan dengan suara lantang seseorang yang lumayan dikenalnya.

Laki-laki berambut pirang itu segera menghampiri Sasuke dan merangkul bahu Sasuke dengan cukup keras. Karena itu, Sasuke sempat menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan karena si bodoh yang tidak tahu situasi ini menyebabkan bahu Sasuke terasa sedikit berdenyut.

"Wuah! Aku tidak menyangka kau benar-benar ikut loh. Bukannya kau bilang terakhir kali waktu kita latih tanding itu kau berhenti dari klub?" tanya Naruto antusias.

Sasuke segera menyingkirkan lengan Naruto yang melingkar di bahunya dengan enggan.

"Aku berubah pikiran," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Benarkah? Wah, kelihatannya Menma akan senang mendengar ini. Pertandingan kalian yang terakhir membuatnya kesal berbulan-bulan loh!" lanjut Naruto.

"Gaya bebas 100 meter dan 200 meter? Kau cukup tamak."

Selagi Naruto sibuk berbicara dengan Sasuke, seseorang kembali menyela di percakapan mereka. Tanpa perlu dilihat, Sasuke sudah cukup kenal dengan suara itu. Rivalnya selama pertandingan sejak kecil dulu. Mereka selalu bertemu di pertandingan seperti ini. Sasuke memang tidak pernah membiarkan rivalnya itu menang apapun yang terjadi.

"Menma! Wah, bukankah kau juga ikut event itu? Kalian benar-benar rival sejati ya!" sela Naruto lagi.

"Bukankah alasanmu menolak turnamen ini karena cedera yang kau buat itu?" sindir Menma pula.

"Bukan urusanmu. Pikirkan saja pertandingan nanti," balas Sasuke.

"Khe, masih sombong seperti biasa. Lihat, aku pasti akan mengalahkanmu!"

"Aku tunggu."

"Hei, hei… kenapa kalian bersikap menakutkan begitu? Nikmati saja pertandingan kali ini hm? Ah ya! Aku tadi lihat kau datang dengan kekasih pink-mu itu ya? Dia masih tetap cantik ya?" lanjut Naruto kemudian.

Sasuke mendelik sinis pada Naruto ketika bocah pirang ini menyebutkan soal Sakura padanya. Sasuke bahkan masih ingat dengan jelas bagaimana playboy satu ini bertemu dengan Sakura pertama kalinya.

"Pikirkan saja kekasihmu sendiri!" kata Sasuke kemudian yang akhirnya memilih pergi meninggalkan dua kembar menyebalkan itu.

Menma pun ikut berbalik pergi untuk menuju ruang gantinya. Setidaknya dia sudah bertemu dengan rivalnya itu. Tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan selain melihat rivalnya di pertandingan untuk memastikan kemenangannya nanti.

"Tch, dia bahkan tidak menyangkal kalau gadis pink itu kekasihnya!" gumam Naruto.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Sakura sudah menemukan Ino di tribun penonton setelah menelpon gadis pirang itu soal keberadaannya. Ino memilih tempat duduk yang strategis untuk bisa melihat peserta pertandingan dengan jelas.

Ketika mereka duduk berdampingan, Sakura bercerita bahwa Sai kemungkinan besar akan satu panggung dengan Suigetsu sebagai rival. Mendengar hal itu tentu saja Ino terkejut bukan main. Jelas saja dia akan semakin mendukung kekasihnya mati-matian di pertandingan kali ini agar tidak kalah dari bocah menyebalkan itu.

Sakura sendiri juga tak sabar menantikan pertandingan yang akan diikuti oleh Sasuke. Ada dua event yang diikutinya, dan jelas saja itu sedikit membuat Sakura khawatir lagi. Saat bahunya tengah tidak bersahabat seperti itu justru terjadi di hari sepenting ini.

Pertandingan pertama yang dihelat adalah gaya punggung. Semua peserta mulai bermunculan satu per satu dan mulai bersiap di depan papan start. Saat itu Sakura melihat Neji mengikuti pertandingan ini. Dia terlihat begitu berbeda dari terakhir kali Sakura melihatnya. Sejak insiden waktu itu, Sakura tak bertemu lagi dengannya. Sakura sempat mendengar kalau Neji sudah mendapatkan beasiswa yang diinginkannya. Setelah lulus nanti, Neji tak perlu memikirkan universitas mana yang akan dia tuju.

Memang untuk orang berbakat macam Neji sungguh disayangkan bila dia menyerah pada bakatnya dan memilih masuk perguruan tinggi biasa. Syukurnya Neji memilih sekolah yang menunjang bakat dan karirnya mendatang.

Sebenarnya Sakura ingin bisa bersikap biasa pada Neji dan Neji pun sebaliknya. Sakura ingin mereka tetap berteman seperti biasa terlepas dari apa yang terjadi. Apakah keinginan Sakura ini terlalu berlebihan mengingat apa yang sudah terjadi di antara mereka? Inilah sebenarnya alasan mengapa Sakura tidak ingin terlalu dekat dengan orang yang memiliki perasaan padanya. Jika sesuatu tak mengenakkan terjadi, mereka akan kembali menjadi orang canggung yang bahkan bersikap seolah-olah mereka tak pernah saling mengenal.

"Nee, kalian belum bicara lagi sejak kau tenggelam waktu itu?" tanya Ino ketika pertandingan pertama sudah dimulai.

Sakura menggeleng pelan.

"Kenapa aku jadi kasihan pada Neji Senpai ya? Dia punya perasaan tulus padamu, tapi kau malah melepaskannya dan rela digantung seperti ini oleh Sasuke-kun," kata Ino.

"Hei, sudah kubilang hentikan bukan? Jangan bahas soal itu lagi. Aku jadi tambah tidak enak," balas Sakura.

"Ha~bis… kau memang menyebalkan sih," lanjut Ino.

Setelah satu ronde pertandingan selesai, catatan waktu menunjukkan bahwa Neji lolos dengan kualifikasi waktu yang menakjubkan. Semua orang yang menonton pertandingan pun dibuat kagum padanya. Neji berhasil membuat rekor yang memukau karena berhasil meninggalkan semua pesaingnya dengan selisih waktu yang lumayan besar. Tidak heran jika dia adalah Ketua Klub yang sangat bergengsi.

Pertandingan selanjutnya pun kembali dimulai. Kali ini gaya dada dimana Sai dan Suigetsu ikut bertanding. Ino begitu heboh melihat kekasihnya mulai melakukan sedikit pemanasan dan mulai bersiap di papan start. Dari jauh itu, Sakura tersenyum geli melihat Sai dan Suigetsu saling berpandangan. Apalagi tatapan Suigetsu yang begitu menyebalkan. Pasti laki-laki itu tampak kesal.

Ketika peluit wasit ditiup tanda pertandingan dimulai, semua peserta mulai melompat dari papan start masuk ke dalam areal kolam. Tidak diduga bahwa pertandingan berjalan begitu sengit dari pihak Sai dan Suigetsu. Mereka hampir melakukan start bersamaan dan melaju dalam waktu yang sama. Sepertinya Suigetsu tidak bohong ketika mengatakan kalau dia sungguh adalah perenang yang handal meskipun jarang latihan.

Dan begitu tiba di garis finish, Suigetsu berhasil mendahului Sai dengan selisih waktu yang sangat tipis. Namun mereka berdua dinyatakan lulus kualifikasi dan berhak melaju ke babak berikutnya. Sekarang Sakura bisa melihat betapa girangnya Ino saat tahu kekasihnya lulus dengan gemilang. Meskipun baru babak penyisihan, tapi rasanya seperti sudah menggenggam medali emas.

Pertandingan selanjutnya membuat Sakura berdebar bukan main.

Gaya bebas 100 meter sudah ditetapkan.

Semua peserta mulai berbaris rapi di papan start. Sakura bisa melihat Sasuke masih memegangi bahunya. Dan sungguh itu membuatnya semakin cemas. Sakura berdoa sepenuh hati, berharap pertandingan ini akan baik-baik saja. Sasuke akan baik-baik saja. Semoga jimat keberuntungan ini benar-benar membawa keberuntungan untuk Sasuke. Sakura tak peduli pada keberuntungannya sendiri asalkan Sasuke bisa melewati hari ini.

Peluit wasit sudah dibunyikan dan semua peserta melakukan start. Sasuke tampak melakukannya dengan baik. Dia berenang dengan lincah seperti biasa. Jantung Sakura tak berhenti berdebar untuk melihat hasil akhir pertandingan ini.

"Nee, bahunya baik-baik saja kan?" bisik Ino saat pertandingan berlangsung.

"Kuharap begitu," lirih Sakura sambil terus berdoa di dalam hatinya.

Dan ketika mencapai garis finish, akhirnya Sasuke berhasil mencapainya dengan waktu yang sama dengan seseorang dari pertandingan yang sama dengannya.

Begitu Sakura memperhatikan dengan pasti, ternyata orang yang melakukan finish bersamaan dengan Sasuke itu adalah rivalnya di RTN Academy yang pernah Sakura temui waktu mereka latih tanding itu.

Walaupun bersamaan, untungnya Sasuke lulus kualifikasi.

Tapi yang tidak membuat Sakura merasa senang dengan hal ini, ketika Sasuke akan naik ke permukaan kolam, Sasuke tampak menahan bahunya lagi. Sasuke bahkan menjadi peserta terakhir yang belum naik ke pinggir kolam. Saat itulah Sakura berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Hei, kau mau kemana?" tanya Ino saat melihat Sakura berdiri begitu saja dari tempat duduknya.

"Toilet!"

Sakura bergegas pergi dari bangku penonton. Walaupun Sakura tahu dirinya tak bisa masuk, tapi paling tidak dia harus tahu bagaimana kondisi Sasuke sebenarnya. Dia punya satu event lagi dan tentu saja jauh lebih berat daripada event yang pertama ini.

Begitu keluar dari tribun penonton, Sakura nyaris berlari untuk menuju ruang ganti peserta. Sakura tahu bahwa selain atlit dan yang berkepentingan dilarang masuk ke sana. Tapi Sakura tetap nekat untuk memuaskan hatinya.

Karena terlalu bersemangat, Sakura sampai menabrak seseorang yang bersamaan dengannya berada di pintu masuk tribun penonton.

"Maafkan aku," ujar Sakura karena dirinya begitu ceroboh menabrak seseorang sampai membuatnya nyaris terjengkang.

"Oh tidak, harusnya aku yang minta maaf."

Setelah menunduk meminta maaf, Sakura baru menyadari seseorang yang ditabraknya hari ini.

Dan sungguh, Sakura berharap kalau saat ini dia bisa hilang ingatan.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Sasuke? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Karin khawatir.

Bersama Suigetsu, Karin dan pelatih Kakashi, kini mereka ada di ruang ganti atlit. Sepertinya saat Sasuke kesulitan naik ke pinggir kolam karena bahunya kembali bermasalah itu, semua orang mulai mengkhawatirkannya.

Suigetsu langsung sigap membantu Sasuke dan membawanya ke ruang ganti lebih dahulu untuk mengecek keadaannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja," balas Sasuke.

"Bahu kananmu mulai memerah. Kau yakin baik-baik saja?" timpal Suigetsu.

Sasuke diam sembari menyampirkan handuk hangat yang diberikan Karin padanya untuk ditempelkan di areal bahu kanannya. Walaupun sepertinya tidak masalah, tapi kondisinya tidak bisa membohongi.

"Sasuke, sepertinya kau harus mundur di event terakhirmu," kata Kakashi kemudian.

"Coach," gumam Suigetsu.

"Aku sependapat dengan pelatih. Ini tidak bisa ditoleransi lagi," lanjut Karin.

"Aku akan melakukannya," kata Sasuke kemudian.

"Dengar, ini bukan posisi untukmu keras kepala. Pertandinganmu bukan hari ini saja. Kau harus memperhatikan kondisimu sebelum melakukan pertandingan. Dan menurutku, kau harus mundur pada event terakhirmu," jelas Kakashi.

"Jadi kalian menyerah padaku?"

"Sasuke, bukan itu maksudnya…" bujuk Karin.

"Kemarin kalian mati-matian menyuruhku ikut pertandingan ini. Sekarang… kalian malah menyerah padaku karena cedera kecil begini?"

"Apa kau tidak tahu kalau cedera kecil itu bisa berakibat fatal pada dirimu jika kau terlalu sering mengabaikannya? Kau sudah lulus kualifikasi satu event. Jangan membebani dirimu terlalu banyak," kata Kakashi lagi.

"Biarkan saja dia ikut."

Di saat perdebatan itu terjadi, tiba-tiba Neji masuk ke dalam ruang ganti itu. Sontak saja orang-orang yang berada di dalam ruangan itu terkejut.

"Neji, kondisi Sasuke saat ini—"

"Bukankah dia sendiri yang mengatakan dia sanggup melakukannya? Untuk apa menghalangi orang keras kepala seperti dia?" lanjut Neji memotong kata-kata Kakashi.

Kakashi masih ngotot untuk mempertahankan Sasuke mengundurkan diri dari event satu lagi. Karin pun berpendapat sama. Suigetsu hanya diam mengikuti alur. Sasuke masih tak berkata apa-apa sejak Neji masuk ke dalam ruangan ini. Ya, Sasuke sedikit terkejut melihat Neji muncul seperti ini dan mengatakan hal seperti itu.

"Dia sudah tahu konsekuensinya ikut pertandingan ini. Hasilnya hanya ada dua, dia lolos atau dia gagal. Yang mengetahui kondisinya saat ini hanya dia sendiri. Yang perlu kita lakukan adalah jangan sampai membuatnya menyesal dengan pilihannya," lanjut Neji lagi.

"Ketua, walaupun kau bilang begitu, tapi ini bisa berimbas pada pertandingan selanjutnya nanti. Membiarkannya melakukan pertandingan kali ini sama saja dengan pertaruhan berbahaya," sela Karin.

Neji terus menatap tajam ke arah Sasuke. Sama halnya dengan Sasuke yang membalas tatapan Neji padanya. Sasuke tidak tahu apa motif Neji mengatakan hal ini secara tiba-tiba. Ini tidak seperti biasanya Neji. Kalau Neji, dia selalu melakukan hal sesuai dengan situasi. Meskipun kadang ada beberapa keputusan berat yang harus diambil Neji. Salah satunya mengenai kondisi anggotanya.

"Baiklah, terus berdebat seperti ini tidak ada gunanya. Kalau begitu, keputusan ada di tangan-mu, Sasuke," ujar Kakashi akhirnya.

"Keputusanku, sudah jelas," tutup Sasuke.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Sakura tak tahu apa yang terjadi sekarang.

Bertemu dengan seseorang yang tidak seharusnya sungguh membuat Sakura merasa canggung dan berdebar bukan main. Perasaannya jadi kacau balau dan campur aduk seperti ini. Rasanya tiba-tiba sesuatu naik ke tenggorokannya dan membuatnya mual seketika.

"Ini… kali ketiga kita bertemu."

Sakura langsung terlonjak kaget saat mendengar suara itu akhirnya. Jantungnya jadi berjumpalitan tak karuan begini. Berulang kali Sakura mencoba menepuk dadanya dan masih tak mampu dia kontrol dengan baik.

Saat ini, Sakura berada di sekitar halaman utama gedung pertandingan ini. Orang ini mengajak Sakura untuk berbincang sejenak. Jadi mereka duduk di bangku taman yang tak jauh dari areal gedung. Situasinya sungguh canggung hingga Sakura sendiri tidak sanggup mengatakan apapun lagi.

"Sepertinya kau cukup sering bersama putra-ku."

"I-iya. Salam kenal, namaku Haruno Sakura. Aku… teman satu sekolah Sasuke-kun," kata Sakura canggung. Kenapa pula dia harus mengenalkan diri seperti ini? Rasanya seperti memperkenalkan diri ketika masuk sekolah untuk pertama kalinya.

"Jadi… dia punya teman satu sekolah rupanya."

Ragu-ragu Sakura menoleh ke sebelahnya, tempat dimana ayahnya Sasuke duduk.

Fugaku mendongak sedikit, memandangi langit biru di atas kepalanya.

"Atau mungkin aku yang terlalu sedikit tahu tentang putra-ku sendiri," gumam Fugaku.

Walaupun baru beberapa kali melihat ayahnya Sasuke, tapi setiap kali bertemu ayah dan anak ini memang tidak terlihat akur. Sakura tahu itu dengan melihat bagaimana Sasuke bertemu dengan ayahnya. Walaupun begitu, hingga hari ini Sakura tak tahu alasan apa yang membuat hubungan mereka jadi seperti ini. Meski penasaran, tapi ini bukan hak Sakura untuk ikut campur.

"Sebenarnya… aku juga tidak begitu mengenalnya. Meskipun kami satu sekolah, aku tidak begitu dekat dengan Sasuke-kun karena kami berbeda kelas. Karena… beberapa hal, kami akhirnya saling mengenal," jelas Sakura pada hubungannya dengan Sasuke.

"Setidaknya kau mengenalnya dan kalian cukup dekat, seperti yang kulihat. Aku belum pernah melihat Sasuke pulang bersama temannya selama ini."

Di luar dugaan, pria ini bersikap baik. Suaranya bahkan terdengar begitu lembut. Padahal saat melihat tampangnya, Sakura sudah mati ketakutan. Apakah semua Uchiha seperti ini?

Penampilan memang selalu berhasil mengecoh pandangan pertama.

"Sebenarnya… aku yang… menyebabkan cedera… Sasuke-kun," lirih Sakura.

Fugaku langsung menoleh pada Sakura yang tentu saja membuat Sakura berubah gugup dan takut. Langsung saja Sakura menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

"M-maafkan aku! Aku sungguh minta maaf, aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud menghancurkan masa depan Sasuke-kun… saat itu situasinya sungguh… aku benar-benar minta maaf," racau Sakura.

Kenapa dirinya jadi ketakutan begini?

Benar. Siapa saja yang ada di situasi seperti ini pasti akan bereaksi sama dengan Sakura. Siapa juga yang tidak akan takut dihadapkan situasi seperti ini?

"Sebenarnya aku justru ingin berterima kasih padamu."

"Eh?"

"Apakah kau yang membujuk Sasuke untuk kembali berenang?"

"Oh… itu… secara tidak langsung sebenarnya…"

Ya… dikatakan begitu sebenarnya memang Sakura waktu itu membujuknya agar jangan sampai berhenti berenang karena memang Sakura ingin menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri. Dia tidak mau jadi alasan Sasuke berhenti dari berenang itu karena cedera bodoh yang dilakukannya atas nama 'ingin menyelamatkan Sakura'. Padahal dia hanya memanfaatkan situasi itu supaya Sakura dibilang jahat.

Tapi setelah perlahan Sakura memahami situasi sebenarnya dari Sasuke, alasan untuk menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri berubah menjadi ingin menyelamatkan Sasuke.

"Dia benar-benar butuh teman saat ini. Terima kasih sudah membantunya dalam banyak hal. Sesuatu yang… tidak bisa aku lakukan untuknya."

"Se-sebenarnya… Sasuke-kun bukan orang yang… keras kepala…"

Fugaku kemudian diam sejenak memperhatikan gadis berambut pink di sebelahnya ini.

"Sasuke-kun… bukan orang yang keras kepala. Dia hanya… butuh seseorang yang mendukungnya setulus hati. Seseorang yang ada di sampingnya kapan pun yang dia butuhkan."

Sekali lagi Fugaku hanya tersenyum tipis. Dirinya kemudian beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Karena itu, gantikan aku untuk melakukannya. Dia anak yang kesepian tapi tidak mau mengakuinya. Tolong jaga dia untukku."

Sakura pun ikut berdiri dan menundukkan kepalanya.

Fugaku mulai melangkah menjauh.

Tapi Sakura merasa ini sungguh tidak benar. Apa yang membuatnya merasa tidak benar?

Tiba-tiba, Sakura memutuskan berlari dan sampai lebih dulu tepat di depan Fugaku. Sekali lagi Sakura menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam sembari mengatur napasnya yang tersengal karena dirinya berlari kemari.

"Maafkan aku sekali lagi. Aku tahu ini bukan tempatku untuk bicara. Tapi…"

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya. Menatap Fugaku dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Jika diperhatikan sedekat ini sepertinya ayah Sasuke bukanlah orang yang menyeramkan. Dia tampak seperti seseorang yang ramah dan baik. Lalu kenapa Sasuke sampai begitu…

"Anda tahu Sasuke-kun adalah anak yang kesepian. Banyak hal yang terjadi padanya hingga membuatnya jadi tertutup seperti itu. Sasuke-kun menjadi seperti itu… mungkin karena dirinya tidak mau jujur. Sama seperti Anda. Jika kalian berdua bisa saling jujur pada perasaan kalian… tentunya hubungan kalian… tidak akan seperti ini kan? Sasuke-kun… pasti menunggu Anda juga."

Sakura sekali lagi menundukkan kepalanya lalu tersenyum lebar.

"Tenang saja, Sasuke-kun adalah anak yang baik."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Sakura kemudian berpamitan dan kembali masuk ke dalam.

Berbincang dengan ayahnya Sasuke membuat banyak hal dipikirkan oleh Sakura. Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak melihat bagaimana buruknya hubungan ayah dan anak itu. Setiap kali bertemu Sasuke selalu mencari alasan untuk menghindari ayahnya.

Begitu Sakura menuju ruang ganti atlit, terdengar suara pengumuman bahwa event Sasuke selanjutnya akan dilakukan.

Merasa terlambat, Sakura berlari menuju lantai bawah dimana peserta masuk ke dalam untuk melakukan pertandingan. Beruntungnya Sakura bertemu dengan Karin di sana sehingga Sakura bisa masuk bersama dengan Karin.

Sasuke benar-benar ada di garis peserta. Dia masuk dengan nekat.

Karin sudah memberitahu Sakura bagaimana kondisi laki-laki keras kepala itu dan dia melakukan semuanya sendiri. Dia tidak mendengarkan orang lain dan tidak memikirkan kondisinya. Dia hanya ingin melakukan pertandingan itu kemudian menang. Tapi dalam kondisi seperti itu bagaimana dirinya bisa menang?

Ketika peluit dari wasit dibunyikan, semua peserta mulai menyelam ke dalam kolam.

Sakura memohon dengan sangat kali ini.

Apapun itu…

Tolong kali ini… biarkan keajaiban datang…

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Babak penyisihan hari ini telah selesai. Dua hari lagi akan dilaksanakan babak selanjutnya yang menentukan perwakilan Tokyo. Ino sudah mengajak Sakura pulang bersama, tapi Sakura menolaknya karena benar-benar khawatir saat ini. Meskipun sudah memastikan semuanya jika Sakura tak melihatnya secara langsung perasaannya masih tidak enak.

Ino akhirnya mengerti dan menyemangati Sakura saja lalu memilih pulang setelah bertemu Sai sebelum kekasihnya itu kembali pulang juga.

Rombongan Sasuke sepertinya keluar terakhir kalinya karena banyak sekolah lain sudah bubar dan areal gedung mulai kosong. Hari juga mulai beranjak senja.

"Sakura-san?"

Selagi menunggu di dekat areal parkir bus yang disewa oleh sekolah Sakura, seseorang datang menghampirinya dan menegurnya.

Mendapat pertemuan mendadak seperti ini tentu saja membuat Sakura terkejut bukan main. Sebenarnya bukan karena Sakura takut, lebih kepada perasaannya yang masih tidak enak. Namun setiap kali perasaannya seperti ini, senyum orang ini selalu membuat Sakura merasa… lebih baik.

"Senpai…" balas Sakura.

"Menunggu seseorang?" tanya Neji yang kini sudah berdiri di hadapan Sakura sembari tersenyum ramah.

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya ringan. Sebenarnya Sakura ingin membalas senyum Neji, tapi perasaannya jadi tidak enak hingga akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk menundukkan kepalanya saja.

"Apa kau kesal padaku?"

"Eh? Tidak kok! Mana mungkin… aku begitu…" Sakura merasa panik hingga membuatnya otomatis mengangkat kepalanya.

"Hahaha, jangan begitu. Justru aku yang merasa tidak enak padamu. Apa kau tidak suka aku menyapamu seperti ini?"

"Senpai… mana mungkin aku berpikir begitu. Aku… saat ini aku benar-benar sangat menyesal pada Senpai…"

"Kalau kau menyesal padaku, apakah kau mau mempertimbangkan perasaanmu lagi?"

Seketika itu pula raut wajah Sakura berubah semakin panik dan bingung. Saat itu pula Neji mengusap sekilas puncak kepala Sakura dengan lembut.

"Bercanda, jangan dipikirkan. Aku sudah tahu itu tidak mungkin."

"Senpai…"

"Tapi kuharap, walaupun tidak mungkin… kau tidak perlu merubah sikapmu padaku. Biarkan kita bersikap seperti biasanya. Dan jangan sungkan untuk menyapaku atau bahkan menghubungiku jika kau butuh sesuatu. Mungkin… kau bisa menganggapku sebagai seorang kakak? Apa kau keberatan?"

"Kenapa… Senpai begitu baik padaku? Padahal… aku…"

"Karena aku benar-benar menyukaimu. Perasaan suka itu tidak melulu soal membalas perasaan seseorang kan? Aku ingin kita tetap berhubungan seperti ini. Tapi sebagai teman. Seorang teman yang sangat menyukaimu. Bagaimana?"

"Senpai… tidak keberatan?"

"Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu. Apa kau keberatan?"

Sakura belum menjawab kata-kata Neji karena pandangan matanya kemudian berubah fokus menuju arah pintu keluar gedung pertandingan itu. Sosok Sasuke keluar dari sana ditemani dengan Suigetsu dan Karin. Sakura terus memandangi Sasuke yang menenteng tasnya di tangan kirinya itu. Suigetsu tampak mengajak Sasuke bicara tapi sama sekali tidak ditanggapinya.

Hingga akhirnya pandangan Sasuke berubah fokus ke arah Sakura.

Neji melihat bagaimana cara Sakura melihat Sasuke. Gadis itu seolah-olah melupakan segalanya ketika melihat sosok laki-laki itu. Sama halnya dengan Sasuke yang kemudian berubah haluan. Langkahnya perlahan menuju tepat ke arah Sakura.

"Sampai nanti, Sakura-san."

Sakura terkejut sekali lagi karena Neji kemudian memutuskan untuk pergi begitu saja tanpa sepatah kata pun lagi. Sakura juga melihat bagaimana Neji yang cuek saja berpapasan dengan Sasuke. Sikap yang sama ditunjukkan oleh Sasuke. Seolah-olah mereka sama sekali tidak saling mengenal.

"Kau belum pulang?" tanya Sasuke saat dirinya sudah berhenti di depan Sakura.

"Oh… aku menunggumu…"

"Kenapa?"

"Etto… soal bahu—"

"Wuah! Aku kesal sekali melihat Menma tadi! Dia jadi besar kepala karena baru kali ini bisa mengalahkanmu!" gerutu Suigetsu yang tiba-tiba sudah muncul saja.

Sakura memang melihat pertandingan akhirnya tadi.

Selisih yang cukup jauh dari waktu lawan. Walaupun jauh, tapi sebenarnya Sasuke masih masuk ke dalam kualifikasi meskipun harus merelakan posisi pertama diambil oleh saingan berat mereka.

Itu pertama kalinya Sakura melihat wajah Sasuke… yang begitu menyedihkan.

Jauh lebih menyedihkan daripada saat dirinya membicarakan kakaknya yang sudah meninggal itu. Ekspresi yang tidak akan pernah dilupakan oleh Sakura.

"Diamlah mulut besarmu, Suigetsu!" celetuk Karin yang langsung mendepak kepala belakang Suigetsu.

"Aw! Hei, aku hanya melampiaskan kekesalanku tahu! Tch, ini bukan karena Sasuke sengaja mengalah! Ini kan karena—"

"Suigetsu!" tegur Karin akhirnya.

Suigetsu langsung diam ketika melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang begitu datar dan diam.

"Sakura, bus kami akan langsung berangkat tiga menit lagi. Jika tidak ada lagi yang mau naik kami akan langsung berangkat. Sebaiknya… segera pulang saja. Kau pasti lelah."

Seusai mengatakan hal itu, Karin menarik kerah jaket Suigetsu pada bagian belakang dan mulai naik ke dalam bus mereka. Sasuke tidak beranjak kemana-mana setelah dua temannya itu pergi. Sakura pun tahu kalau sebenarnya kata-kata Karin lebih ditujukan kepada Sasuke, bukan dirinya. Apalagi karena Sasuke langsung menghampiri tempat Sakura, bukannya naik ke dalam bus.

Tak lama kemudian, bus mereka pun pergi begitu saja.

"Hei… kau ketinggalan bus," ujar Sakura.

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang."

Suara Sasuke terdengar begitu lelah.

Seperti biasa, Sakura membiarkan Sasuke berjalan lebih dulu. Sasuke tak bicara apa-apa sepanjang perjalanan mereka menuju stasiun terdekat. Bahkan Sakura sendiri tidak mampu berkata apapun.

Begitu tiba di stasiun, mereka terpaksa harus menunggu setengah jam lagi kereta yang jadwal keberangkatannya menuju stasiun mereka. Karena harus menunggu setengah jam lagi, terpaksa mereka berdua duduk di bangku tunggu yang ada di stasiun.

"Mm, kau lapar? Ingin sesuatu?" tawar Sakura yang berubah canggung karena sejak tadi Sasuke hanya diam saja.

"Tidak."

"Kalau kau tidak mengatakan apapun aku tidak tahu apa yang kau inginkan…"

"Aku cuma lelah."

Sakura kembali terdiam. Kalau dia sudah bilang begitu Sakura juga tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

Tapi kemudian, tiba-tiba bahu Sakura terasa berat di satu sisi. Saat menoleh, jantungnya kembali berdegub kencang. Sampai-sampai rasanya membuat Sakura merasa sesak bukan main.

"H-hei… apa kau—"

"Bangunkan aku jika keretanya sudah tiba."

Entah mengapa tiba-tiba Sakura merasakan lelah yang merayapi Sasuke sedari tadi sejak pertandingan terakhirnya tadi. Sakura bisa mengerti perasaan lelah yang dimaksud oleh Sasuke. Dia sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga melawan rasa sakitnya. Sasuke saat ini benar-benar membutuhkan sandaran untuknya.

Sakura duduk diam dengan posisinya meskipun dirinya harus menahan kesemutan di beberapa bagian tubuhnya karena tidak bergerak beberapa saat dalam posisi yang sama untuk menjaga Sasuke tetap merasa nyaman dengan posisinya seperti ini. Sakura bisa merasakan bahwa Sasuke benar-benar terlelap untuk beberapa saat karena hampir seluruh beban tubuh Sasuke sepenuhnya bersandar padanya.

Setengah jam memang berlalu dan kereta mereka sudah tiba.

Sakura mendengar pemberitahuan itu. Saat hendak membangunkan Sasuke, tangannya berhenti mendadak. Bahkan Sasuke saja tidak bisa mendengar pengumuman itu saking lelapnya dia tertidur.

Mungkin… setengah jam lagi… tidak akan masalah kan?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

 _"Aku akan selalu menjadi dinding yang harus kau lampaui. Karena itulah peran seorang kakak untuk mendukung adiknya, Sasuke."_

Kata-kata itu terus berulang kali terngiang dalam ingatan Sasuke. Semua kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh kakaknya, Itachi, seakan berputar terus menerus dalam memorinya. Kata-kata yang terlampau sulit untuk dilupakan oleh Sasuke. Hanya segelintir kenangan itulah yang mampu diingat oleh Sasuke mengingat betapa dulu mereka semakin jarang bertemu sejak kakaknya berhasil menjadi atlit nasional.

Kakaknya terus dan terus menjadi dinding yang terlalu tinggi untuk dilompati oleh Sasuke. Namun meskipun demikian, sedikit demi sedikit Sasuke berhasil mewujudkan impiannya untuk bisa berprestasi gemilang seperti apa yang dilakukan oleh kakaknya. Selalu memenangkan semua pertandingan, berusaha mendapatkan beasiswa yang bisa mendekatkan dirinya pada sang kakak agar mereka bisa terus berdiri berdampingan.

Saat-saat yang telah lama ditunggu oleh Sasuke… saat-saat dirinya berharap bisa satu panggung bersama sang kakak dan tersenyum bersama.

Namun sayangnya, kadang apa yang dimimpikan tak selamanya menjadi nyata. Meskipun dengan usaha keras sekali pun, mimpi itu tak bisa digapainya. Entah itu adalah mimpi yang terlalu tinggi atau terlalu mustahil untuk digapai. Semuanya memang terlalu…

Jika Sasuke bisa memutar waktu… jika mesin waktu Doraemon itu benar adanya…

Pada saat kapankah yang paling diinginkan Sasuke untuk kembali?

"Nii-san…"

Sasuke sadar dirinya memanggil nama sang kakak sebelum akhirnya dia mampu membuka matanya dengan jelas. Samar-samar di penglihatannya, hari sudah gelap. Bahkan di sekitar tempatnya ada sekarang ini sudah segelintir orang yang menunggu di pintu masuk kereta.

Eh?

Sasuke terkesiap kaget sambil mengangkat kepalanya dengan cepat saat menyadari bahwa sekarang dirinya masih ada di stasiun kereta. Berapa lama dirinya ada di sini?

Karena bangun begitu mendadak, Sasuke merasa bahu kanannya mulai tegang. Sasuke mencoba untuk mengangkat tangan kanannya, memastikan bahwa bahunya masih baik-baik saja.

Apa yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke di—

"Sakura?"

Sasuke cukup kaget ketika bibirnya tanpa sadar menggumamkan nama gadis berambut pink yang cerewet itu.

Dia duduk di samping Sasuke seraya menundukkan kepalanya dalam posisi duduk.

Apakah… sejak tadi mereka berdua… duduk di sini?

Sasuke tak sadar kapan dirinya memperhatikan gadis ini sampai akhirnya dia terbangun karena kepalanya nyaris terjatuh. Dia menguap sekilas tanpa menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya dan mengucek matanya sebentar. Sepertinya dia tengah menyesuaikan diri setelah sempat terlelap tadi.

"Oh… kau sudah bangun?"

Mendengar suaranya, Sasuke baru menyadari bahwa sedari tadi matanya tak lepas memandangi gadis pink ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kita sudah kemalaman di sini," gerutu Sasuke.

"Haa?! Kau benar! Astaga!"

Dia tampak panik dan melihat jam tangannya sendiri lalu menepuk dahi lebarnya dengan satu tangannya. Sasuke juga melihat jam dinding yang terpasang di salah satu tiang stasiun di sini. Rupanya waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam. Apakah waktu memang begini cepat berlalu atau sebenarnya sudah lama berlalu dan mereka sama sekali tidak menaydarinya?

"Seharusnya aku membangunkanmu setelah kau tidur setengah jam… apa yang harus kulakukan?" rengek Sakura sambil melihat di sekitarnya yang sudah berubah gelap dan malam.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku? Bukankah sudah kukatakan untuk membangunkanku kalau keretanya datang?" ujar Sasuke pula.

"Ha~bis… kau tidur lelap sekali… aku jadi… tidak tega…" lirih Sakura, nyaris suaranya mengecil.

"Kau bilang apa?"

"Sebelum tidur kau kan bilang kalau kau lelah. Jadi aku… sepertinya kau sudah lebih baik. Benar kan?" kali ini suara Sakura kembali berubah normal.

Sakura kemudian berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Dia nyaris terjatuh karena tiba-tiba kakinya berubah aneh. Tapi dengan cepat dia kembali berdiri dan meregangkan bahu juga lehernya. Setelah puas meregangkan semua anggota tubuhnya, Sakura berbalik kemudian berhadapan dengan Sasuke, sekaligus mengulurkan tangannya pada Sasuke juga.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke tak mengerti.

"Aku akan membawakan tasmu. Aku tangan kananmu kan?"

Mereka saling bertatapan. Onyx gelap Sasuke dan emerald hijau Sakura saling bertemu.

Mereka seakan bisa saling mengerti meskipun hanya saling bertatapan. Gadis ini mengerti apa yang harus dia lakukan ketika bersama Sasuke. Dia tahu apa yang dirasakan oleh Sasuke. Dia tidak berusaha menjadi malaikat penyelamat untuk Sasuke. Namun dia menyelamatkan Sasuke dengan caranya sendiri. Sasuke tidak pernah sengaja memberitahunya apa yang dirasakan oleh Sasuke. Semuanya terjadi begitu saja tanpa disadarinya. Sakura tak pernah bertanya apapun, tapi Sasuke menjawab segalanya…

Jika… memang mesin waktu Doraemon itu ada… waktu yang diinginkan oleh Sasuke…

"Apa yang akan terjadi jika aku bertemu denganmu lebih cepat?"

"Eh?"

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

 _"Apa yang akan terjadi jika aku bertemu denganmu lebih cepat?"_

Si bodoh itu…

Kenapa dia mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Sakura bingung seperti ini? Apa dia sengaja membuat Sakura bingung seperti itu?

Semalam, setelah mengatakan hal itu, dia hanya melemparkan tasnya kepada Sakura dan mengetuk dahi Sakura seperti biasa dengan dua jarinya. Lalu meninggalkan Sakura begitu saja untuk menanyakan kereta selanjutnya.

Setelahnya juga dia tidak mengatakan apapun sampai mereka berpisah di stasiun tujuan. Mereka hanya pulang masing-masing ke rumah dan… selesai.

Apa yang diinginkan oleh orang itu?

Walaupun Sasuke tidak membalas pesan dari Sakura, tapi Sakura sudah memastikan bahwa laki-laki bodoh itu akan beristirahat seharian sebelum memulai kembali pertandingannya. Dia memilih dua event dengan sangat ceroboh. Dia memang ceroboh sebenarnya. Kondisinya sedang seperti itu lagi.

Dan hari ini, pertandingan akan kembali dilaksanakan. Sakura pun seperti biasa akan ikut menonton. Sebenarnya karena Ino yang minta ditemani ke sana karena kekasihnya juga bertanding. Dia harus menyemangatinya untuk bisa masuk sebagai perwakilan Tokyo.

"Sakura?! Kau… lihat berita hari ini?"

Ino terburu-buru menghampiri Sakura pagi ini sebelum mereka menuju gedung Aquatic dimana pertandingan akan segera dilangsungkan.

"Berita? Berita apa? Hei, aku tidak pernah menonton berita tahu," gerutu Sakura.

"Astaga… hei, memangnya kau tidak punya internet hah? Sekarang ini berita tidak hanya ada di TV tahu!"

"Jadi… apa?"

"Apa kau sudah tahu kalau… kakaknya Sasuke sudah meninggal?"

Mata Sakura melebar dengan otomatis. Tiba-tiba perasaannya jadi kacau. Bahkan tubuhnya ikut berubah kaku.

"Beritanya tersebar luas. Semua orang bahkan terkejut karena kakaknya meninggal tanpa diketahui oleh media. Menurut rumor, ayahnya sengaja menyembunyikannya. Kau… sungguh tidak tahu?"

Sakura bingung harus melakukan apa.

Dia tidak tahu bagaimana situasi ini menjadi begitu kacau.

Dia butuh menghubungi seseorang sekarang. Tapi siapa yang bisa dia hubungi saat ini?

Ino pun jadi terlihat sama paniknya seperti apa yang terjadi pada Sakura.

Sakura sudah menghubungi nomor ponsel Sasuke, tapi ponselnya sama sekali tidak bisa dihubungi berapa kali pun Sakura berusaha mencobanya. Sakura sudah bingung bagaimana sebaiknya sekarang…

Dia tidak punya nomor ponsel Suigetsu mau pun Karin. Tidak ada seorang pun di dalam klub itu yang—

Orang… di dalam klub?

Tanpa banyak berpikir lagi, Sakura akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk menghubungi satu nomor yang kemungkinan bisa dihubunginya. Dia tidak punya pilihan saat ini, jadi ini adalah satu-satunya jalan.

"Halo, Sakura-san?"

Sesuai dugaan, Neji masih mengangkat telepon dari Sakura.

"Senpai… ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu," kata Sakura dengan nada gugup.

Agak lama Neji tidak menjawab kata-kata Sakura yang tentu saja membuat Sakura gugup bukan main. Perasaannya jadi tidak menentu seperti ini jadinya.

"Silahkan," balas Neji akhirnya.

"Senpai… apa… Sasuke-kun ada bersama kalian?"

"Dia… belum datang. Atau tidak datang sebenarnya," kata Neji pula.

"K-kenapa? Bukankah hari ini masih ada pertandingan? Apa kalian sudah mau berangkat?"

"Suigetsu dan Karin sudah mencoba menghubunginya tapi sama sekali tidak diangkat olehnya. Saat ini mereka berdua mencoba ke rumahnya dulu. Jika dalam waktu satu jam dia tidak datang ke pertandingan, namanya akan didiskualifikasi."

"Dis… kualifikasi?"

"Kau sudah mendengar apa yang terjadi padanya kan? Kurasa aku mengerti alasan dia tidak ingin datang hari ini. Tapi ini pertandingan penting. Kalau dia serius ingin ikut turnamen musim panas ini, sebaiknya dia tidak melakukan tindakan bodoh. Atau dia akan mempermalukan nama sekolah."

"Terima kasih Senpai, aku mengerti."

Seusai menutup teleponnya, Sakura akhirnya memutuskan dirinya pun harus menjadi kurangajar hari ini.

"Ino, maaf tapi aku tidak bisa menemani pergi hari ini. Aku harus menghajar seseorang!"

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Naa! Keluarlah Sasuke! Aku tahu kau di dalam!"

Suigetsu terus menggedor pintu rumah Sasuke sekuat mungkin. Setelah mendengar berita yang tersebar luas di media hari ini, Suigetsu langsung menuju rumah Sasuke setelah memberikan kabar kepada Neji. Suigetsu sendiri sudah di depan rumah Sasuke selama setengah jam lebih menunggu si bodoh itu. Jika dalam waktu satu jam ke depan tidak ada jawaban dari Sasuke, mereka terpaksa batal ikut pertandingan.

"Ini tidak lucu sama sekali!" geram Suigetsu.

Suigetsu tahu kalau Sasuke adalah si sialan yang sikapnya tidak pernah bisa dimengerti. Dia selalu seenaknya dan melakukan apa saja yang dia inginkan tanpa memikirkan orang lain. Selama mengenal Sasuke, Suigetsu tidak pernah komplain atas semua sikap Sasuke selama ini termasuk mengenai perbuatan bodohnya dulu yang tidak mau menerima beasiswa dan keluar dari klub. Tadinya Suigetsu juga sebal karena dia seenaknya tapi kemudian hanya berusaha saja untuk mencegahnya meskipun hasilnya tidak begitu baik.

Dan sosok Sakura akhirnya bisa memperbaiki segalanya.

Ini adalah hari dimana Suigetsu akhirnya paling membenci Sasuke.

"Hei, percuma saja. Dia tidak akan keluar," sahut Karin.

"Ini konyol. Dia sama sekali tidak memberitahu kita soal kakaknya!"

"Apa kau pikir dia pernah memberitahu kita sesuatu?"

"Tapi ini masalah serius! Mana mungkin dia bisa menanganinya sendiri!"

Karin juga baru tahu masalah ini.

Jika dicocokkan perkiraan kematian Uchiha Itachi dengan menghilangnya Sasuke beberapa bulan lalu selama satu minggu dan sikap anehnya setelah menghilang itu sepertinya semua cocok. Jadi… saat Sasuke menghilang itu, karena kakaknya meninggal. Dan perubahan semua sikapnya… tentang menolak beasiswa, ingin keluar dari klub dan berhenti berenang karena… dia sudah kehilangan kakaknya. Karin merasa begitu bodoh karena baru menyadarinya sekarang ini. Ternyata… Karin tak cukup mengerti tentang Sasuke. Dia… bahkan sama sekali tidak tahu… sepenuhnya tentang Sasuke.

"Apa kita hancurkan saja rumahnya?" usul Suigetsu yang mulai kehilangan akal.

"Suigetsu…"

"Kita hancurkan pintunya lalu menculiknya pergi! Karin, kau cari tali untuk mengikat dia supaya dia—"

"Tunggu dulu!"

Dalam kekacauan itu, Sakura akhirnya muncul dengan napas tersengal-sengal karena sejak menerima berita dari Neji soal sikap menyebalkan Sasuke ini kambuh lagi, Sakura harus berlari mengejar waktu dari stasiun menuju rumah Sasuke. Bahkan napasnya sampai terkuras habis.

"Sakura-chan? Hei! Kau… tahu darimana—"

"Ada yang lebih penting. Dia… masih tidak mau keluar?" tanya Sakura akhirnya.

"Sejak setengah jam yang lalu sama sekali tidak ada kabar darinya. Dia sama sekali tidak mau membuka pintu," jelas Karin.

Sakura mengangkat pergelangan tangannya dan melihat arah jam tangannya sekarang.

"40 menit. Kita punya 40 menit untuk menyelesaikan ini sebelum kalian didiskualifikasi," kata Sakura akhirnya.

"Tapi bagaimana caranya kita menghubungi si bodoh itu?! Ponselnya tidak diangkat sama sekali!" gerutu Suigetsu.

Sakura kemudian diam sambil berpikir.

Jika dia sama sekali tidak mengangkat ponsel, besar kemungkinan ponsel itu tidak bersamanya. Karena biasanya kalau orang lain tidak mau dihubunginya, pasti ponselnya akan dimatikan.

"Kalian yakin dia ada di dalam?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Biasanya Sasuke selalu mengunci pintu pagar kalau dia keluar dari rumah. Tadi pagarnya sama sekali tidak dikunci. Mungkin dia belum sempat kabur karena kami langsung kemari setelah mendengar berita itu," jelas Suigetsu.

"Baiklah, kita bertaruh dia benar-benar ada di dalam. Apa kalian tahu nomor telepon rumah ini?"

"Aku punya," sahut Karin.

"Tolong hubungi nomor itu, dan berikan padaku."

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan? Ponsel saja tidak diangkatnya," sambung Suigetsu.

"Dia pasti akan mendengar tanpa perlu mengangkatnya," kata Sakura mantap.

Tidak ada jalan lain, akhirnya Karin mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mencoba menghubungi telepon rumah Sasuke. Seperti biasa, tidak ada jawaban dari sana. Agak lama, justru mesin penjawab telepon yang bergerak. Saat itulah Sakura mengambil ponsel Karin dan menekan angka untuk memasukkan pesan.

"Sasuke-kun, kau dengar aku? Kau ada di dalam kan?" buka Sakura.

Suigetsu dan Karin sama-sama diam. Sekarang mereka berdoa yang terbaik. Harus.

"Nee, aku mengerti apa yang kau rasakan saat ini. Sungguh, walaupun kau berpikir aku hanya asal bicara, tapi semua orang pasti merasakan apa yang kau rasakan saat ini jika mereka dihadapkan pada situasi yang sama. Kau ingat kan? Kalau waktu itu kau bilang padaku jika kau tidak punya alasan lagi untuk memulainya? Bukankah kau sekarang punya alasan untuk kembali lagi memulainya? Kau janji akan menyelesaikannya kan?

"Kau tidak perlu bersedih seorang diri. Kami di sini, akan ikut merasakan kesedihanmu jika kau membaginya dengan kami. Kau sama sekali tidak sendirian Sasuke-kun. Kau memiliki banyak orang yang mendukungmu. Tolong jangan hancurkan harapan terakhir yang diinginkan oleh Kakakmu. Kau sangat mencintainya kan? Tentu saja kau tidak akan menyia-nyiakan harapan terakhirnya kan?

"Kau ingat kan… kalau kau akan datang… dengan medali emas… untuk kakakmu?"

Tepat bersamaan dengan kata-kata terakhir Sakura, mesin penjawab telepon itu akhirnya berhenti merekam. Sekarang Sakura menatap penuh harap pada ponsel yang ada di tangannya.

"Kau… sungguh berpikir ini akan berhasil?" tanya Karin.

"Aku hanya berharap dia… mendengarnya… soal berhasil atau tidak… aku tidak tahu," lirih Sakura.

"Argh! Kita seperti orang bodoh di sini dan tidak bisa berbuat apapun! Benar-benar menyebalkan! Sakura-chan, ayo kita dobrak saja pintu ini!" amuk Suigetsu.

"Tunggu dulu! Kau tidak bisa menghancurkan pintu rumah orang sembarangan!" keluh Sakura.

"Lalu kita harus bagaimana? Semua ini percuma tahu! Argh! Harusnya Juugo datang kemari untuk mengangkut Tuan Muda menyebalkan ini!" gerutu Suigetsu.

"Tenanglah dulu," timpal Karin.

"Aku tidak peduli! Akan kuhancurkan pintu ini sekarang!"

Sakura dan Karin kemudian sama-sama berteriak untuk menghentikan Suigetsu dan menahan orang itu untuk berbuat nekat.

Saat kekacauan itu terjadi, tiba-tiba mereka bertiga terkejut karena terdengar suara kunci pintu yang dibuka dari dalam.

Tak lama kemudian, pintu itu terbuka.

Mungkin karena keadaan yang sama-sama canggung, akhirnya mereka hanya diam seperti patung memandangi sang pemilik rumah yang perlahan-lahan keluar dari pintu rumah itu.

"Aku…"

"BAWA DIA PERGI SEBELUM DIA BERUBAH PIKIRAN!" perintah Suigetsu kemudian. Sasuke bahkan belum sempat mengatakan apapun setelah membuka pintu.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke tak mengerti.

"Karin, kau kunci pintu rumahnya! Aku akan menarik si bodoh ini sekarang! Kita sama sekali tidak punya waktu lagi!"

"Hei!"

Sasuke tidak diperbolehkan bicara sedikit pun karena atas semua perintah Suigetsu, mereka semua mulai sibuk satu sama lain. Suigetsu menarik tangan Sasuke untuk membawanya berlari sekencang mungkin yang diikuti oleh Karin dan Sakura.

Mereka mencari transportasi tercepat dan akhirnya memilih taksi.

Sasuke keluar dari rumahnya benar-benar hanya mengenakan kaos biasa dan celana kaos panjang. Dia bahkan hanya memakai sandal rumah.

Keadaan di dalam taksi itu begitu kacau karena mereka hanya punya waktu 30 menit untuk sampai di sana sebelum pertandingan dimulai. Suigetsu pun akhirnya meminta Juugo yang akhirnya punya kesempatan untuk menonton pertandingan agar bisa menyiapkan pakaian dan kacamata renang untuk Sasuke sesegera mungkin setelah mereka tiba di sana.

Jarak tempuh dari rumah Sasuke menuju tempat pertandingan itu begitu jauh hingga mereka membutuhkan waktu yang ekstra.

Dan untungnya di menit terakhir akhirnya mereka bisa tiba juga. Langsung saja Suigetsu melaporkan kedatangan mereka pada Ketua klub. Dan tentu saja Neji selaku Ketua mereka langsung memberikan ceramah karena perbuatan bodoh ini. Kakashi bahkan harus berulang kali memberikan laporan pada panitia lomba untuk mengonfirmasi peserta lomba.

Ketika semuanya sudah bisa dikendalikan, akhirnya Sakura bisa bernapas lega.

Saat Suigetsu dan Karin masuk ke dalam ruang ganti atlit untuk segera memulai pertandingan, Sasuke juga mengikuti mereka. Sekarang…

"Kau pasti bisa… Sasuke…"

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

TBC

.

.

Ahahaha sesuai target fic ini tidak akan lama lagi. tetep ditunggu ya sampai tamat hehehe

Saatnya bales review…

Mantika mochi : makasih udah review senpai… ahahah iya ya, sebenernya sama sekali gak sengaja sih nempatin Fugaku jadi gitu heheh. Ahahah pokeforeheadnya kan emang belum keluar kemaren itu… saya sih iseng aja hehhe

ElzaMarquez : makasih udah review senpai… ahaha kalo Saku kan emang lemot sih…

Sami haruchi 2 : makasih udah review senpai… makasih semangatnya, ahah iya, soalnya Saku gak kepikiran ke sana sih…

Williewillydoo : makasih udah review senpai… ahahah iya ya, saya malah bikin dia gini manis, padahal masih pengen bikin dia dingin gimana gitu hehehe

Kirara967 : makasih udah review senpai… tenang aja di akhir nanti ada solusi untuk dua orang ini kok heheh jadi nanti ketahuan gimana perasaan Sasu ke Fuganya hehehe

CEKBIOAURORAN : makasih udah review senpai… ahahah makasih…

Raizel's wife : makasih udah review senpai… ahaha iya, soalnya kan Ino itu tipikal cewek kepo sebenarnya hehehe

Lynn : makasih udah review senpai… ahaha padahal saya pikir ini alurnya udah sederhana ya hehehe

Virinda : makasih udah review senpai… iya ini udah lanjut, wah masih ditunggu yaa hehehe

Zarachan : makasih udah review senpai… iya ini udah update hehehe

Charlotte puff : makasih udah review senpai… iya ini udah lanjut lagi hehehe

Guest : makasih udah review senpai… iya ini udah lanjut

Mimicucu : makasih udah review senpai… ahaha iya ini udah lanjut. Wah saya kira ini nickname biasa, rupanya beneran ada akunnya ya hehehe

Embun adja1 : makasih udah review senpai… ahahah gitu deh

Mustika447 : makasih udah review senpai… ahahha padahal udah lama banget itu… ini aja molor setahun kan dari pertama publish sampe sekarang hehehe

Sqchn : makasih udah review senpai… ahahah senengnya ada yang penasaran sama fic saya ehhehe

DaunIlalangKuning : makasih udah review senpai… hehehe soal ayah anak itu ntar saya jelasin sitkonnya jadi ditunggu aja heheh ahahah iya saya pengen nyelipin humor juga sebenarnya walaupun saya sama sekali gak punya bakat di bidang humor hehehe

Yuliita : makasih udah review senpai… iya ini udah lanjut

Diah cherry : makasih udah review senpai… ahahah udah terbiasa bikin chap sekali panjang sih, jadi susah kalo mau dikurangin. Semoga cukup puas dengan chap kali ini ya hehehe

Makasih yang udah ngeluangin waktu buat fic saya.

Jaa Nee!


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola Minna. Ada yang bosen ketemu fic baru (lagi-lagi) saya? Semoga nggak ya.**

 **.**

 **DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **.**

 **RATE : T**

 **.**

 **Warning : OOC (banget), AU, Gaje, Misstypo (Nongol mulu), Gak karuan.**

 **.**

 **Attention : Fic ini hanyalah fiksi belaka. Apalagi terdapat kesamaan atau kemiripan situasi atau tokoh atau apapun itu dengan cerita lain dalam bentuk apapun itu, adalah tidak disengaja.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke bangun seperti biasa. Hari ini adalah hari penentuan untuk mewakili wilayah Tokyo pada ajang turnamen musim panas mendatang. Semalam Karin sudah menghubunginya untuk datang tepat waktu ke sekolah agar mereka bisa berangkat bersama dengan anggota klub yang lainnya.

Tadinya Sasuke ingin sarapan lebih dulu sebelum mandi dan pergi. Makanya sekarang Sasuke hanya menyiapkan sereal saja karena dirinya terlalu malas untuk membuat sarapan sendiri. Biasanya memang Sasuke membuat sarapannya sendiri semenjak tinggal sendirian seperti ini. Tapi hari ini dirinya benar-benar malas sekali.

Siap dengan semangkuk serealnya, Sasuke menyalakan televisi untuk menonton berita pagi. Sebenarnya Sasuke melakukan ini pun karena merasa akhir-akhir ini di sekitarnya terasa hening jika Sasuke merasa sendirian. Situasi yang tidak pernah terpikirkan olehnya. Padahal sebelumnya, Sasuke sudah terbiasa untuk sendirian. Bahkan menutup diri dari orang lain. Tapi semenjak gadis pink itu berkeliaran di dalam hidupnya… Sasuke mulai terbiasa dengan suara cerewet yang sering mengomelinya dan bertengkar dengannya.

Sesuatu… yang mulai menjadi sebuah kebiasaan…

"… dikabarkan bahwa Uchiha Itachi telah meninggal dunia beberapa bulan sebelum turnamen musim panas dilaksanakan. Menurut—"

Pembawa acara berita di televisi itu menyebutkan nama Uchiha Itachi yang membuat Sasuke berhenti melakukan kegiatannya.

Pandangannya kini fokus pada layar televisinya dan melihat serangkaian berita terkait isu yang beredar. Atau malah itu sebenarnya bukan isu tapi sebuah fakta.

Banyak yang menyayangkan kepergian atlit muda berbakat yang disembunyikan oleh ayahnya sendiri dari media dan lainnya. Terakhir kali dikabarkan bahwa Uchiha Itachi harus beristirahat beberapa minggu dari kegiatannya atas permintaan Uchiha Fugaku selaku ayah sekaligus pelatih pribadinya. Tidak diketahui sejak kapan Uchiha Itachi mengidap penyakit serius yang membuatnya harus berhenti sementara waktu.

Menurut pengakuan dari beberapa rekan terdekatnya, tidak ada yang tahu mengenai kondisi kesehatan Uchiha Itachi karena laki-laki berprestasi itu begitu giat berlatih dengan serius agar bisa tampil di turnamen musim panas tahun ini.

Sampai hari ini, Uchiha Fugaku menghilang dari buruan media sejak tiga hari yang lalu. Setelah kabar ini diturunkan pun media sama sekali belum mendapat petunjuk mengenai keberadaan mantan atlit Nasional itu.

Kabar ini berhembus ketika pihak dari asosiasi atlit Nasional Jepang tengah mencari keberadaan Uchiha Itachi yang telah lama menghilang setelah sempat vakum karena harus beristirahat untuk beberapa waktu. Mereka sempat terkejut ketika ternyata kabar yang mereka dapati ternyata atlit muda berbakat itu telah lama meninggal dunia.

Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?

Sasuke tahu bahwa ayahnya memang merahasiakan kematian kakaknya dari dunia luar. Itulah alasan mengapa Itachi harus dimakamkan di tanah kelahiran orang tua Fugaku di Kyoto. Karena jauh dari Tokyo dan tidak tercium keberadaannya oleh media itulah alasannya. Tapi Sasuke tidak tahu kalau… jadi seperti ini…

Bagaimana Sasuke akan menghadapi ini sekarang?

Apa yang harus dilakukan oleh Sasuke sekarang?

Sasuke tak pernah merasa putus asa selama ini. Namun sejak kehilangan sang kakak… rasanya dunianya ikut menghilang. Sepertinya tak ada alasan untuk Sasuke terus ada di dunia ini. Ketika semua orang yang disayanginya meninggalkannya tanpa alasan seperti ini. Sasuke sudah berusaha melupakan semua rasa sakit ini, tapi ternyata… lukanya justru kembali dikorek sedalam ini.

Begitu… dalam…

Sasuke sudah mendengar bel rumahnya bahkan pintu rumahnya diutak atik. Dari suaranya sepertinya itu adalah Karin dan Suigetsu.

Mereka tampaknya juga sudah melihat berita ini.

Dan sekarang tiba-tiba Sasuke kembali kehilangan semangat hidupnya seperti pertama kali saat Itachi meninggalkannya.

Perasaannya jadi tidak menentu.

Sasuke bahkan tidak mau beranjak dari tempat duduknya di sofa ruang tengahnya sejak dirinya menyalakan televisi hingga mematikannya karena tidak tahan mendengar semua ocehan pembawa acara sialan yang terus sibuk mencari tahu soal keluarganya itu.

Walaupun sepertinya di luar begitu berisik karena ocehan Suigetsu, tapi Sasuke merasa asing sendiri. Seperti semua suasana di sekitarnya berubah hening dan… sepi.

Rasa kesepian yang kemudian membuat Sasuke merasa sangat… takut.

Cukup lama Sasuke termenung di sana tanpa bergerak sedikit pun. Rasanya semua tubuhnya mendadak kaku dan lemas. Sasuke belum siap menghadapi semua ini. Sasuke ternyata masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa kakaknya memang telah lama meninggal.

Karena selama ini tidak ada yang menyinggung masalah sebab mengapa Itachi sampai meninggal seperti ini, Sasuke masih merasa bahwa Itachi masih ada di dunia ini. Sasuke hanya merasa bahwa kakaknya itu hanya pergi berlatih untuk kembali bertanding dan mendapatkan juara. Dia harus… mengisi lemari pialanya seperti apa yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke selama ini…

Bahwa ayahnya… akan mengizinkan Sasuke bertemu dengan Itachi jika Sasuke bisa mengisi lemari pialanya sama banyaknya seperti lemari piala milik Itachi.

Kenapa mimpi buruk itu harus datang lagi?!

Tiba-tiba, dering telepon rumahnya berbunyi nyaring. Sialannya telepon itu berbunyi tepat di dekatnya. Kenapa telepon itu berbunyi?

Sasuke kembali mengabaikannya dan kembali pada dunianya sendiri. Namun karena telepon itu terus berdering, akhirnya Sasuke berdiri dan hendak mencabut kabel telepon itu. Baru saja akan mencabutnya, mesin penjawab telepon sudah melakukannya untuk menghentikan deringan konyolnya itu.

"Sasuke-kun, kau dengar aku? Kau ada di dalam kan?"

Sasuke terkesiap mendengar suara itu. Suara milik gadis berambut pink itu.

Dia terus bicara dan mengatakan banyak hal yang selama ini pernah dikatakannya pada Sasuke. Semua yang Sasuke hampir ingat kapan saja gadis itu mengatakannya pada Sasuke.

Alasan untuk kembali memulai segalanya ketika Sasuke sudah menyerah. Alasan untuk tetap berdiri di atas semuanya ketika Sasuke tak menginginkannya lagi. Dialah yang paling mengetahui semua alasan Sasuke selama ini. Juga… mengenai perasaannya terhadap sang kakak.

"Kau ingat kan… kalau kau akan datang… dengan medali emas… untuk kakakmu?"

Seketika itu pula Sasuke terdiam beberapa saat.

Mesin penjawab telepon itu sudah selesai merekam. Tidak ada lagi kata-kata terdengar di sana.

Dan alasan itu… membuat segalanya menjadi jelas.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Hei, kau sudah begitu serius berdoa sejak pertandingan dimulai. Apa yang kau doa kan sebenarnya?" tanya Ino yang mulai merasa aneh sejak dirinya bertemu Sakura di tribun penonton.

Gadis berambut pink itu saling menggenggam tangannya sekuat tenaga dan memejamkan kedua matanya begitu khusyuk. Entah apa yang tengah dipikirkannya tapi sepertinya dia tengah berdoa begitu serius saat ini. Saat bertemu tadi, Ino juga bertanya mengenai pemberitaan media soal kebenaran itu. Tapi Sakura belum mau membahasnya saat ini karena dia ingin berkonsentrasi pada pertandingan Sasuke saat ini.

Pertandingan sudah jalan selama tiga babak. Dan sekarang adalah gilirannya gaya bebas 100 meter sebelum jam istirahat makan siang yang kemudian akan dilanjutkan dengan pertandingan selanjutnya.

Sasuke sudah keluar bersama dengan peserta lain dan mulai bersiap di papan start.

Jantung Sakura berdegub kencang sekarang.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Dengar, kau tidak perlu memikirkan apapun! Kosongkan saja pikiranmu untuk hari ini dan fokus menang! Ah ya, tuli kan saja semua telingamu dan jangan dengarkan apapun! Ok?" ujar Suigetsu yang bersemangat ketika akan mengantar Sasuke menuju kolam renang. Sebentar lagi adalah gilirannya bertanding.

"Telingaku tidak tuli, bagaimana aku bisa menulikannya?"

"Apa aku harus yang membuatnya jadi tuli?"

"Jangan terlalu berlebihan."

"Aku tidak, tapi seseorang akan melakukan hal yang sama untukmu!"

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Suigetsu ketika dia mengatakan kalimat terakhirnya. Entah mengapa bayangan sosok yang dimaksud oleh Suigetsu itu malah tergambar di kepalanya saat ini.

"Kau tidak perlu memikirkannya."

"Sasuke, sebelum kau masuk ke sana, ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu."

Sasuke diam, menyimak apa yang ingin disampaikan oleh Suigetsu padanya.

"Kau pasti bisa. Dan… kalau bisa… jangan pendam semuanya seorang diri. Apa yang dikatakan oleh Sakura-chan benar. Banyak orang yang berdiri di pihakmu loh. Jadi jangan sia-siakan mereka!"

Suigetsu kemudian meninju bahu Sasuke tanpa tenaga sedikit pun.

Sakura benar. Ya, apa yang dikatakannya memang benar. Ada banyak orang yang mendukung Sasuke. Hanya saja… Sasuke sendiri yang berusaha untuk tidak peduli. Karena Sasuke sempat berpikir bahwa semua orang hanya bisa bicara saja. Semua orang menganggap seolah-olah apa yang dirasakan oleh Sasuke itu hanyalah hal biasa dan terlalu dianggap berlebihan. Tapi ternyata… untuk beberapa orang mereka justru… memahaminya.

Sasuke kemudian masuk ke arena bersama beberapa peserta lain.

Dan seperti diduga, banyak peserta lain yang menoleh padanya dan saling berbisik. Bahkan, ketika Sasuke hendak berdiri di papan start pun, Sasuke merasa semua pandangan orang-orang mengarah langsung padanya. Termasuk juga beberapa wasit yang ada di sana.

"Kau punya berita heboh hari ini."

Saat melakukan pemanasan singkat di depan papan start itu sebelum peluit dibunyikan, ternyata Menma sudah berdiri tepat di sebelah papan start Sasuke. Orang ini memang mengikuti event yang sama dengan Sasuke. Bahkan dua-duanya. Dia sendiri yang mengatakan Sasuke tamak, tapi apa dia itu?

"Urusi saja urusanmu!" kata Sasuke dengan suara dingin.

"Ternyata kau orang yang cukup cengeng juga ya. Hanya karena masalah seperti itu kau sampai memutus masa depanmu sendiri!"

Sasuke tetap diam sembari meregangkan otot bahunya. Kendalikan diri… itu yang terpenting sekarang. Suigetsu benar. Hari ini dia harus mengosongkan pikirannya apapun itu. Walaupun semua orang saat ini sibuk membicarakannya itu bukan lagi hal penting.

Mereka punya mulut untuk membicarakan apapun sesuka hati mereka dan jelas Sasuke tidak bisa menghentikannya. Jadi, daripada memaksa untuk menutup mulut mereka, Sasuke sendiri yang harus bertindak.

"Kuakui kau memang pengecut, tapi kakakmu jauh lebih pengecut dengan membiarkan dirinya mati selagi kompetisi tengah berlangsung seperti itu. Ditambah lagi dengan fakta kalau ayahmu yang sombong itu menyembunyikan kematian—"

Walaupun sudah berusaha untuk menahan diri, ternyata tidak semudah itu.

Tanpa bicara apapun lagi, Sasuke langsung mencengkeram kerah jaket Menma karena saat itu mereka belum bersiap untuk naik ke papan start. Saat ini tatapan Sasuke seperti ingin membunuh seseorang.

"Apa kau tidak bisa diam? Atau kau mau aku mendiamkan mulut kurangajarmu itu agar berhenti mengeluarkan suara sedikit pun?" geram Sasuke.

"Lakukan saja, dengan begitu kau akan mendiskualifikasi sekolah-mu sendiri! Kau bahkan bersikap jauh lebih pengecut dari kakakmu!"

Sasuke bersiap mengangkat tangannya dan sudah mengepalkan jari-jarinya. Dalam satu kali ayunan, sebuah tinju siap melayang ke wajah sialan ini!

Tapi kemudian, ternyata panitia pertandingan lebih dulu melihat dan langsung memisahkan mereka. Tentu saja semua itu jadi tontonan menarik oleh semua peserta dan penonton yang hadir.

Dua orang panitia memisahkan mereka dan masing-masing pelatih dari dua sekolah itu pun ikut didatangkan.

"Konoha High School dan RTN Academy. Apa kalian mau didiskualifikasi karena mengganggu pertandingan? Peraturan penting dalam pertandingan ini adalah dilarang berkelahi antar peserta!" tegur salah satu panitia itu.

"Ahahah, maafkan kami. Murid-ku satu ini memang agak temperamen," sela Kakashi yang langsung menarik Sasuke untuk datang ke belakang punggungnya.

"Mereka mungkin hanya kelewatan bercanda," timpal pelatih RTN Akademi pula.

"Apa kalian masih ingin melanjutkan pertandingan?" tanya panitia itu lagi.

Baik Sasuke maupun Menma hanya diam dan membalas dengan gumaman pelan. Sasuke sudah benar-benar emosi saat itu. Apalagi melihat rivalnya satu itu jauh lebih menyebalkan dari biasanya. Sasuke tidak biasanya mudah terbawa suasana seperti ini.

"Sasuke, apa kau tidak bisa menahan emosi di tengah pertandingan ini?" tanya Kakashi setelah panitia memperingati dua sekolah itu bersama dengan pelatih mereka.

Sasuke hanya diam saja. Sasuke sendiri tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Aku tahu kau baru saja mengalami masalah yang cukup… serius. Tapi fokuslah lebih dulu dengan pertandingan ini. Ada banyak orang penting yang melihat."

"Aku mengerti," balas Sasuke.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, peluit wasit mulai dibunyikan dan semua peserta naik ke papan start.

Menma dan Sasuke saling berpandangan dengan sengit.

Mungkin… Sasuke setidaknya harus membuat mulut laki-laki sialan ini benar-benar berhenti bicara!

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Pertandingan terakhir sebelum jam istirahat itu benar-benar memukau.

Sakura bahkan sampai berdiri dari tempat duduknya ketika Sasuke menyelesaikan pertandingannya dan bertepuk tangan dengan keras saking semangatnya.

Sasuke menyelesaikan pertandingan itu dengan rekor tercepat yang pernah ada di seluruh pertandingan selama ini. Bahkan mendekati catatan rekor Nasional Jepang. Semua orang tidak menduga bahwa ternyata kemampuan Sasuke sudah lebih dari itu. Dia sudah layak menyandang predikat sebagai atlit Nasional.

Pertandingan terakhir itu justru ditutup dengan mengesankan oleh Sasuke. Semua orang jadi melupakan apa yang terjadi padanya dan mengenai pemberitaan heboh itu. Sekarang mereka lebih mengakui kemampuan Sasuke. Sudah jelas dia yang akan mendapatkan medali emasnya.

Karena terlalu senang melihat penampilan Sasuke barusan, Sakura kemudian mencoba untuk mendatangi ruang ganti peserta karena sekarang jam bebas.

Ino sendiri juga mau menemui Sai karena mereka sudah berjanji untuk bertemu. Ino bahkan sampai membawakan bekal makan siang untuk kekasihnya itu.

Karena kehebohan tadi, Sakura tidak sempat menyiapkan apa-apa.

Mungkin nanti Sakura akan membawakan makan siang untuk Sasuke… juga Suigetsu mungkin. Akan aneh memang jika membawa Sasuke saja. Lagipula… mereka punya hubungan apa?

"Dia belum keluar juga?"

Saat memasuki koridor di dalam gedung itu dimana ada ruangan yang disiapkan khusus untuk peserta pertandingan, Sakura melihat Neji tengah bicara dengan seseorang di ujung koridor.

"Iya, saat ini Manajer dan Suigetsu tengah membujuknya."

Sedikit penasaran, Sakura kemudian mendekati Ketua Klub sekolahnya itu.

"Senpai…?" panggil Sakura tak enak.

Neji kemudian menyadari kedatangan Sakura lalu kemudian seseorang yang diajaknya bicara tadi, yang kemungkinan salah satu dari anggota klub mereka, memilih untuk pergi karena Neji sempat mengatakan padanya untuk segera beristirahat.

"Oh, Sakura-san, ada apa?" tanya Neji.

"Ano… aku tidak sengaja mendengar tadi…"

Neji menghela napas dengan pelan.

"Kau benar. Uchiha itu bermasalah lagi."

"Eh? Apa… yang dilakukannya kali ini?" tanya Sakura panik.

Entah kenapa hari ini Sasuke banyak sekali membuat masalah. Apa yang sebenarnya dilakukannya?

Sakura tadi juga melihat ada peserta yang nyaris berkelahi sebelum pertandingan dimulai. Sakura berharap itu bukan dari Sasuke, tapi dirinya justru melihat Sasuke di sana bersama dengan pelatih Kakashi. Tadinya Sakura sempat khawatir itu akan berpengaruh pada pertandingannya. Tapi ternyata kekhawatiran itu tidak perlu. Yaa walaupun akhirnya Sakura jadi memikirkan kekhawatiran lainnya.

"Sejak menyelesaikan pertandingannya tadi, dia tidak keluar juga dari toilet. Ini sudah jalan 15 menit. 30 menit lagi pertandingan selanjutnya akan berlangsung."

"Apa? S-senpai… dimana toiletnya?" tanya Sakura panik.

Tentu saja… ternyata apa yang dilakukannya tadi benar-benar beresiko parah!

"Ikut aku."

Mereka berjalan menuju toilet yang dimaksud oleh Neji.

Ternyata benar. Di dalam itu ada Suigetsu dan Kakashi yang masih membujuk Sasuke untuk keluar lebih dulu karena tidak ada respon berarti dari Sasuke di dalam pintu toilet itu. Tadinya Suigetsu benar-benar akan mendobrak pintu itu, tapi Kakashi menghalanginya karena tidak ingin berurusan dengan panitia pertandingan setelah tadi Sasuke nyaris membuat masalah. Ini bisa berimbas pada perwakilan sekolah mereka kelak.

Di pintu luar, Karin menunggu juga dengan cemas.

"Dia masih di dalam?" tanya Neji pula.

"Ya. Dia tetap tidak mau bicara apapun. Kami hanya memastikan dia baik-baik saja di sana," jelas Karin.

"Biarkan aku masuk, aku akan—"

"Jangan kali ini. Kita tidak mau ada masalah lain," jelas Karin.

Sakura diam. Dirinya kemudian tak bisa bicara apapun lagi.

Walaupun ingin melakukan sesuatu… dirinya tak dapat berbuat apapun.

Setelah beberapa saat, ternyata suara Suigetsu terdengar dari dalam sana. Dalam waktu singkat, Sasuke yang didampingi oleh Kakashi dan Suigetsu keluar dari toilet itu. Wajah Sasuke tampak baik-baik saja. Tapi ekspresinya jauh lebih dingin dari biasanya. Dia… seperti Sasuke yang pertama kali dilihat oleh Sakura.

Begitu dingin… tanpa ekspresi.

"Kenapa kalian membuatnya jadi begini heboh?" nada suara Sasuke bahkan terdengar jengkel.

"Hei, kau tidak keluar dari sana lebih dari 15 menit! Aku bahkan berpikir kau pingsan di dalam sana!" gerutu Suigetsu.

Entah dia kesal karena apa, Sakura bisa melihat dengan jelas bahwa saat ini Sasuke benar-benar merasa ingin mengamuk atau malah dia ingin menghancurkan sesuatu. Ada emosi mengerikan yang ditahannya sejak Sakura melihatnya keluar dari toilet itu.

Dan walaupun Sakura berdiri di sana, Sasuke sama sekali tidak peduli dan tidak melihatnya. Seolah-olah kehadiran Sakura di sana tidak ada artinya sama sekali. Sakura bahkan… tidak bisa ikut berkata-kata.

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri. Saat ini aku benar-benar ingin sendirian. Aku akan kembali sebelum pertandingan dimulai," kata Sasuke masih dengan nada yang begitu datar.

"Hei! Kau mau kemana sendirian? Apa kau mau buat masalah lagi?" sahut Suigetsu.

"Apa kau tidak bisa berhenti mengurusiku?! Apa aku harus melaporkan semua urusanku padamu?! Memangnya kau siapa?! Aku muak diperlakukan seperti tahanan!" kali ini nada suara Sasuke begitu tinggi. Dia… membentak Suigetsu?

"Sasuke…?" gumam Suigetsu tak percaya.

Sakura tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya kali ini. Selama ini… setidaknya selama Sakura mengenal Sasuke dan hubungannya dengan Suigetsu, Sasuke tidak pernah membentak Suigetsu seperti itu. Bahkan di depan orang lain seperti ini. Karin bahkan begitu terkejut melihatnya.

Sasuke kemudian memutuskan pergi dari kerumunan itu seorang diri.

Kenapa semuanya malah jadi kacau seperti ini?

Suigetsu hendak menyusul Sasuke untuk kembali bicara padanya, tapi Karin langsung menghalanginya.

"Minggir Karin! Aku ingin tahu apa maksud sialan itu membentakku tadi!" geram Suigetsu.

"Apa kau harus mencari gara-gara juga? Kita tahu saat ini Sasuke tidak bertindak seperti Sasuke biasanya," ujar Karin.

"Sasuke itu temanku!"

"Lalu kau pikir Sasuke itu apa untukku?" balas Karin lagi.

"Semua ini karena Menma sialan itu! Setelah ini aku akan menjahit mulut menyebalkannya itu!" amuk Suigetsu.

Sebagai pelatih Kakashi bahkan tak bisa bicara banyak selain percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Sasuke bahwa dia akan kembali sebelum pertandingan. Karena dia masih harus mengikuti satu event lagi.

Namun Sakura tidak begitu.

Dirinya memang sempat terkejut, bingung dan tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa pada Sasuke tadi. Sepertinya Sakura sudah terbiasa menghadapi amukan Uchiha bungsu itu. Sakura bahkan mengakui sudah kebal dengan sifat pemarah laki-laki itu. Walaupun terkadang Sakura merasa jengkel dan kesal bukan main karena kelakuan menyebalkannya, tapi Sakura tidak pernah ambil pusing.

Tapi ini… berbeda.

Sakura langsung berlari meninggalkan Suigetsu dan Karin yang masih berdebat itu. Sakura berharap langkah Sasuke belum begitu jauh.

"Kau mau kemana Sakura-san?" tegur Neji.

Neji menghalangi langkah Sakura dengan menahan pergelangan tangan Sakura. Ternyata dia menyusul Sakura dan menyadari kemana Sakura akan pergi.

"Aku… harus ke sana…" gumam Sakura.

"Jangan, kau tidak perlu ke sana. Sikapnya sangat buruk hari ini," nasihat Neji.

"Tapi aku…"

"Kau tidak lihat bagaimana dia pada Suigetsu tadi? Kalau kau ikut mendekatinya, dia akan berbuat jauh lebih jahat padamu," ujar Neji pula.

Sakura langsung menggeleng dan melepaskan genggaman tangan Neji pada pergelangan tangan Sakura.

"Dia tidak begitu…" lirih Sakura.

"Apa yang bisa membuatmu yakin? Kita tidak ada jaminan sikapnya akan baik padamu dengan melihatnya hari ini. Dia bisa menyakitimu…"

"Dengan membiarkannya seperti itu… malah menyakitiku…"

Neji terdiam menyadari reaksi Sakura saat ini.

"Dia sudah berulang kali berbuat jahat padaku. Jadi… aku tidak takut lagi dengan perbuatan jahatnya. Aku bisa menanganinya. Karena itu… aku… tidak bisa meninggalkannya sendirian seperti ini. Maafkan aku Senpai," lanjut Sakura sembari menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam kemudian berbalik pergi.

Kali ini bahkan Sakura berlari lebih cepat untuk menyusul Sasuke.

Neji tahu gadis itu tetap pada pendiriannya dan tidak akan goyah.

Kenapa harus gadis seperti itu yang berada di sisi Sasuke?

Apakah Neji akan menemukan seorang gadis seperti Sakura suatu saat nanti?

Seseorang… yang mau berusaha untuknya…

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Sakura berlari secepat yang dia bisa.

Tentu saja Sakura sudah memastikan tempat mana saja yang mungkin didatangi oleh Sasuke. Sebentar lagi pertandingan selanjutnya akan berlangsung. Kalau untuk urusan menghilang seperti ini, dia memang jagonya. Sakura memang tidak pernah berhasil menemukannya ketika Sasuke dalam mode bersembunyinya seperti ini. Dia benar-benar hebat dalam melarikan diri.

Tunggu… ingat-ingat dulu…

Apa yang dipakai oleh Sasuke tadi?

Ah ya, dia memakai jaket, celana kaos panjang dan sepatu keds.

Apa seharusnya Sakura membuat pengumuman orang hilang saja?

Sakura terus melihat-lihat bagian belakang gedung dimana banyak pohon rindang yang dijadikan tempat berteduh juga sebagai taman. Beberapa mobil memang terparkir di sini karena ada lahan parkiran tersendiri. Mungkinkah ada di sini?

Sakura sudah merasa cukup jauh dari areal gedung. Tapi kenapa dia masih belum menemukan sosok laki-laki pemarah itu di sekitar sini?

Saat itu sungguh Sakura mau menyerah dan meminta orang lain ikut membantunya.

Tapi kemudian, matanya berbinar cerah karena melihat postur seseorang yang tengah bersandar di balik pohon besar. Selain karena ada bayangannya, Sakura juga melihat lengan jaket yang menyembul di balik pohon itu.

Ternyata dia bersembunyi di balik pohon!

"HEI! DASAR LAKI-LAKI SIALAN KURANGAJAR—"

Sakura terkejut bukan main karena ternyata postur yang dilihatnya di balik pohon ini… tidak… saat Sakura menyusulnya dan hendak memberikan pukulan… astaga…

"Kyaaa! Apa yang kau lakukan Sakura?!"

Ternyata malah Ino yang asyik berpelukan dengan Sai di balik pohon!

Sai bersandar di pohon dengan merangkul Ino yang tengah memeluk Sai dengan mesra. Sepertinya jika tidak diinterupsi oleh Sakura, mereka akan melakukan perbuatan mesum di sini!

"Ah… baiklah aku minta maaf," ujar Sakura setengah hati.

"Hei! Kau merusak momen berharga kami tahu!" amuk Ino.

Sedangkan Sai sendiri tampak tersenyum malu-malu di sana.

"Momen berharga? Kau malah seperti tengah ketahuan berbuat mesum di sini!" sindir Sakura.

"Apa? Bukan… kalau benar begitu memang kenapa? Toh kami sepasang kekasih! Kami punya hubungan yang jelas untuk melakukannya! Bukan seperti seseorang yang asal bermesraan tanpa status!"

"Hei! Kau…! Astaga… kenapa aku harus bertengkar denganmu seperti ini… ah! Aku bisa gila…" rengek Sakura.

"Tapi… apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Bukankah kau mau menemui Sasuke-mu?" tanya Ino.

"Itulah masalahnya. Dia pergi sendirian tadi. Aku hanya khawatir dia berbuat nekat, seperti kabur atau malah bunuh diri…"

"Sasuke? Kalian bicara Uchiha Sasuke?" sela Sai.

"Kenapa? Kau melihatnya?" kata Ino pula.

"Tadi dia pergi ke arah sana. Dia memang sendirian sih…" Sai menunjuk ke sebuah arah yang berlawanan dengan tempat mereka sekarang.

"Kau yakin itu Sasuke? Bukan bayangan atau malah hantu gentayangan?" tanya Sakura antusias.

"Hei! Kau meragukan penglihatan kekasihku hah?!" amuk Ino lagi.

"Aku tahu! Hei, terima kasih banyak… kau benar-benar membantu…"

"Hei, setidaknya beritahu aku ada apa?!" seru Ino.

Tapi Sakura segera berlari ke tempat yang ditunjuk oleh Sai itu.

Napas Sakura sudah tersengal karena sibuk mencarinya sambil berlarian. Keringat bahkan sudah mengucur dari dahinya. Dia harus menemukan si bodoh itu sebelum dia memiliki pikiran aneh lagi. Orang itu… dalam kondisi labil begini…

Tanpa diduga, akhirnya Sakura menemukannya.

Dia duduk di sebuah bangku yang ada di depannya saat ini. Bangku yang sengaja diletakkan di jalan setapak dengan pohon-pohon yang berbaris rapi di sisinya. Dia duduk membelakangi Sakura saat ini. Sakura mendekati tempat itu perlahan-lahan. Dan ternyata… dia malah sedang memegangi bahunya.

Walaupun tadinya Sakura tidak berharap hal ini terjadi… tapi ternyata kemungkinan seperti ini memang ada.

Sakura sudah berusaha melangkah perlahan-lahan dan tidak menimbulkan suara, tapi ternyata perasaan Sasuke jauh lebih kuat. Sasuke menyadari ada yang datang mendekatinya. Karena itu dia langsung berdiri dan melihat Sakura dengan wajah tak senang.

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan memang!" geram Sasuke.

"Kau baik-baik—"

"Aku tahu kau pasti akan datang. Aku bahkan sudah bersembunyi sejauh ini," suara Sasuke masih terdengar kesal.

"Kenapa… kau begitu pada Suigetsu?" tanya Sakura hati-hati.

"Kau orang yang tidak mau mendengarkan kata-kata orang lain karena kau keras kepala. Jadi aku akan bersikap sama padamu. Pergilah sebelum aku menghajarmu!"

Benar.

Karin benar.

Sasuke hari ini bersikap tidak seperti biasanya.

Selama ini, sekesal apapun Sasuke pada Sakura, dia tidak pernah mengatakan kata-kata seperti itu pada Sakura. Sasuke tidak pernah mengatakan kalau dia akan menghajar seseorang seperti ini begitu mudah.

"Sasuke-kun, dengar—"

"Jangan mendekat!" seru Sasuke.

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya.

Sikapnya terlalu aneh. Sakura tahu kalau mood Sasuke memang bisa berubah dengan sangat cepat seperti roller coaster. Dia bisa begitu baik seperti malaikat, begitu menjengkelkan layaknya Lucifer. Selama ini Sakura bisa mengatasinya dengan baik berkat sifat keras kepalanya. Tapi kali ini…

"Nee… ada apa? Apa… terjadi sesuatu?" sekali lagi Sakura bertanya hati-hati.

"Pergilah. Kubilang pergi dari sini! Apa kau tidak dengar aku?!" bentak Sasuke akhirnya.

"Kalau kau bilang begitu aku malah tidak bisa meninggalkanmu tahu!" balas Sakura akhirnya.

"Kalau kau mendekat lagi aku benar-benar akan menghajarmu!"

"Apa? Hei, kau benar-benar akan menghajarku di sini?" balas Sakura akhirnya.

Baiklah, hadapi saja seperti biasa. Karena ini Sasuke, dia memang tidak bisa dihadapi dengan cara baik-baik dan lemah lembut layaknya sikap seorang heroine di manga shoujo. Apa dia sengaja cari gara-gara begini supaya minta dihajar? Sepertinya dia benar-benar tidak tahu bagaimana kekuatan Sakura yang sesungguhnya!

"Aku benar-benar akan menghajarmu di sini!" ancam Sasuke.

"Baiklah, hajar saja. Ayo, pukul aku! Kau mau memukulku dimana? Di wajahku? Apa setelah memukulku kau merasa puas dan bisa bersikap waras? Kalau seperti itu aku akan menyerahkan diriku dengan sukarela padamu!"

Sakura terus melangkah mendekati Sasuke dan menyodorkan wajahnya supaya laki-laki setengah waras ini akan menghajarnya. Sasuke sudah mengangkat tangan kanannya dan mengepalkan jari-jarinya. Dia benar-benar akan memukul Sakura saat ini. Sakura bahkan sampai terbelalak kaget karena dia serius soal kata-katanya.

Sakura bersiap akan melawan, tapi kemudian tiba-tiba Sasuke jatuh terduduk di tanah sambil memegangi bahu kanannya dengan tangan kirinya dengan erat.

Tentu saja Sakura benar-benar kaget bukan kepalang melihatnya. Segera saja Sakura ikut berlutut di sana dan hendak memeriksa bahu Sasuke. Tapi lagi-lagi Sasuke menghentikan tangan Sakura dengan tangan kirinya yang ternyata masih punya tenaga kuat untuk menghalanginya.

"Berhenti sekarang," perintah Sasuke.

"Aku harus lihat seperti apa kondisinya," balas Sakura.

"Ini bukan urusanmu!"

"Kau mau membuka jaketmu dengan sukarela atau mau kurobek?"

"Sakura!"

Sakura menyentakkan tangan Sasuke dengan begitu mudah. Tangannya bergerak cepat membuka risleting pada jaketnya dalam sekali tarik. Sepertinya Sasuke benar-benar tidak punya tenaga lagi saat ini setelah pertandingan terakhirnya tadi.

Sasuke tidak mengenakan apapun di balik jaketnya, makanya Sakura bisa melihat dengan mudah bagian bahunya. Sakura menarik turun jaket Sasuke pada bagian kanannya dan melihat ada bagian yang memerah dan nyaris berwarna ungu sebenarnya di sana.

"I… ini… karena pertandinganmu tadi?" gumam Sakura.

Sasuke diam tak mengatakan apapun. Bahkan dia memalingkan wajahnya dari Sakura saat ini.

"Ini sangat parah! Kau bisa cedera lagi!" kali ini Sakura benar-benar panik bukan main.

"Aku baik-baik—"

"HEI! Memangnya tubuhmu ini tidak ada batasnya?! Kau tidak mungkin baik-baik saja! Mana mungkin dengan kondisi seperti ini untuk melanjutkan pertandinganmu?! Bahkan aku yang tidak mengerti mengenai kondisimu, cukup tahu bagaimana keadaanmu saat ini. Kumohon… kumohon Sasuke-kun… berhentilah keras kepala… kau harus ke rumah sakit," mohon Sakura akhirnya.

Sakura kemudian benar-benar menangis kali ini. Dia tidak kuat harus melihat kondisi Sasuke saat ini. Di satu sisi Sasuke benar-benar tidak bisa melanjutkan pertandingan saat ini. Dan sisi lainnya Sasuke harus bertahan dengan semua rumor yang beredar mengenai kakaknya dan keberadaan ayahnya yang tidak diketahui sampai sekarang.

"Aku benar-benar orang yang payah… aku ingin membantumu tapi aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun… apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang…" isak Sakura lagi. Dan sekarang Sakura terduduk di tanah dengan melipat kakinya, berhadapan langsung dengan Sasuke yang juga tepat dihadapannya.

Sasuke akhirnya menyerah.

Gadis ini… dia menangis bukan karena kondisi Sasuke. Tapi dia menangis karena dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun saat ini. Selain dia… Sasuke bisa mengendalikan perasaannya dengan begitu mudah. Dia bisa menyingkirkan orang-orang yang mendekatinya hanya dalam sekali bicara. Tapi Sasuke benar-benar tidak bisa menyingkirkan gadis satu ini…

Entah dia memang tidak bisa… atau tidak mau sebenarnya…

Sasuke kemudian meletakkan dahinya di bahu Sakura yang masih menangis itu. Sakura bahkan sampai berhenti menangis karena terkejut dengan sikap mendadak Sasuke lagi.

"Aku… benar-benar lelah sekarang… tapi aku tidak punya pilihan…" bisik Sasuke.

Diam-diam, Sasuke menggerakan tangan kirinya dan menggenggam tangan kanan Sakura yang tepat berada di dekatnya. Sakura masih diam dalam posisinya dan tak bergerak sedikit pun. Bahkan Sakura pun sampai menghentikan tangisannya walaupun air matanya belum mengering.

"Aku ingin lari… sungguh aku ingin mengakhiri semua ini. Tapi kau benar… aku tidak bisa melupakan kakakku. Aku terlalu menyayanginya. Apa… yang harus kulakukan sekarang?"

Dengan tangannya yang bebas, Sakura menepuk pelan punggung Sasuke. Sejak pertandingan dimulai, Sakura sudah tahu kalau Sasuke menahan banyak hal selama ini. Dia sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin, tapi terkadang kenyataan jauh lebih mengerikan dari yang terlihat. Sasuke berjuang mati-matian untuk ada di sini dengan perasaannya yang masih begitu sakit. Sakura pun tak mengerti kenapa masalah berderap mendatangi Sasuke seperti ini.

"Kau sudah berusaha yang terbaik. Lihat, kau tadi sudah mengalahkan semua sainganmu dan berhasil mencetak waktu yang terbaik kan?" bujuk Sakura.

Keadaan kembali hening, namun Sasuke perlahan meremas tangan Sakura yang masih ada di genggamannya.

"Kau sudah lakukan yang terbaik. Kau pasti bisa mendapatkan medali emasnya. Kau akan memberikannya pada kakakmu. Aku jamin itu. Tapi… untuk sekarang, tolong dengarkan aku."

Sakura melepaskan genggaman tangan Sasuke padanya lalu mengarahkan kedua tangannya menuju wajah Sasuke. Sakura merangkum wajah tampan laki-laki bermata hitam ini. Mereka bertatapan begitu dekat. Bahkan saking dekatnya, Sakura bisa melihat dengan jelas betapa lelah Sasuke saat ini.

"Cederamu semakin parah, kita harus ke rumah sakit untuk memeriksanya. Kau juga harus mengundurkan diri dari event yang lain. Bukankah sudah cukup kau lolos satu event untuk kali ini? Nee, jangan memaksakan dirimu. Atau perjuanganmu selama ini… akan sia-sia saja kalau kau keras kepala. Kita ke rumah sakit ya?" bujuk Sakura lagi.

Lama mereka saling bertatapan. Sakura memberikan keyakinan pada Sasuke melalui tatapan matanya. Sakura ingin saat ini Sasuke percaya pada dirinya dan mementingkan tubuhnya lebih dulu. Lalu kemudian, Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya satu kali.

Sakura tersenyum lega, bahkan napasnya terasa lebih baik. Tidak ada lagi perasaan sesak kali ini. Sakura tahu bahwa Sasuke bukan orang yang jahat.

"Aku akan menggendongmu dari sini, ayo naik ke punggungku," ujar Sakura.

"Hei, yang cedera itu bahuku, bukan kakiku. Lagipula bagaimana mungkin seorang perempuan sepertimu bisa menggendong laki-laki sepertiku?"

"Kau tidak percaya dengan kekuatanku? Aku bahkan bisa meremukkan pipa," kata Sakura.

"Kau tidak perlu menggendongku. Cukup papah aku saja," usul Sasuke.

"Hei, mood-mu itu benar-benar seperti roller coaster. Kau membuat semua orang bingung dengan sikapmu yang kadang panas dingin itu. Tapi ya sudahlah, ayo kita ke rumah sakit."

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis menyambut uluran tangan Sakura padanya.

"Kaulah roller coaster-ku," bisik Sasuke kemudian tanpa disadari oleh Sakura.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Neji mendapatkan pesan dari Sakura.

Saat ini dirinya bersama dengan Sasuke. Mereka harus ke rumah sakit untuk memeriksa cedera yang dialami oleh Sasuke karena pertandingan terakhir yang dilakukannya tadi cukup berlebihan.

Sebenarnya Neji agak kaget karena Sasuke bisa langsung setuju pergi bersama dengan Sakura ke rumah sakit seperti itu. Padahal anak itu benar-benar orang yang keras kepala dan sering kali membuat masalah karena tindakannya yang semaunya itu. Tapi kenapa dengan Sakura…

"Bagaimana dengan Sasuke? Dia belum kembali. Pertandingan akan segera dilaksanakan," tanya Karin.

Sudah berlalu jam istirahat makan siang dan pertandingan akan segera dilanjutkan.

"Laporkan pada panitia pertandingan kalau Uchiha Sasuke mengundurkan diri dari event gaya bebas 200 meter."

Karin membelalak lebar mendengar hal itu.

"A-apa? Bagaimana mungkin—"

"Jangan khawatir. Dia masih diperbolehkan mengikuti event gaya bebas 100 meter karena sudah lolos kualifikasi dan mewakili Tokyo. Lagipula, dia harus mementingkan kesehatannya lebih dulu."

"Kesehatan? Apakah… cederanya…?"

"Pasti bermasalah lagi. Saat pertandingan akhirnya tadi dia benar-benar memaksakan diri. Akan aneh kalau dia masih bisa baik-baik saja sampai sekarang. Sakura sudah membawanya ke rumah sakit. Kau bisa menengoknya saat pertandingan hari ini selesai."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Neji kemudian pergi meninggalkan Karin untuk menemui Kakashi selaku pelatih mereka untuk melaporkan apa yang terjadi dengan Sasuke saat ini.

Ya, asalkan ada seseorang yang dipercaya oleh Sasuke… siapapun itu, Karin tidak keberatan lagi. Yang paling penting saat ini adalah Sasuke.

Dia harus bahagia apapun yang terjadi.

Dan siapapun itu… pasti mengharapkan hal yang sama seperti Karin untuk Sasuke. Semua orang… pasti menginginkan hal yang sama terjadi pada Sasuke.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Sakura memang mengantar Sasuke masuk ke rumah sakit, hanya saja Sasuke meminta Sakura untuk menunggu di luar ruangan. Sebenarnya Sakura ingin masuk ke dalam, tapi Sasuke tidak mau Sakura melihatnya saat diperiksa. Dia masih canggung bila ada yang menemaninya dalam kondisi seperti ini. Sakura pun tak mengerti. Dia canggung, tapi dia setuju Sakura menemaninya ke rumah sakit.

Apa-apaan sebenarnya laki-laki itu?

Begitu Sasuke selesai diperiksa, Sasuke kembali dipasangkan alat penyangga yang sederhana dan perban yang melilit bahunya. Dokter mengatakan kalau cedera yang dialami Sasuke waktu itu bisa timbul lagi kalau Sasuke memaksa bahunya untuk bekerja terlalu keras.

Memang teknisnya Sasuke belum sembuh total dari cedera. Maka dokter menyarankan agar Sasuke mengistirahatkan bahu Sasuke sebanyak mungkin dan menghindari pekerjaan berat yang membutuhkan banyak gerakan di bahu dan tangan kanannya.

Beruntungnya, Sasuke juga tidak perlu menginap di rumah sakit. Dia bisa kembali pulang dan beristirahat yang banyak.

Karena mendengar semua itu, akhirnya Sakura memaksa mengantarkan Sasuke untuk pulang ke rumahnya. Sakura tersenyum geli melihat Sasuke yang tangannya kembali harus memakai alat penyangga itu.

"Hei, kau menganggap aku lucu memakai ini?" tanya Sasuke dalam perjalanannya ke rumahnya ditemani oleh Sakura yang masih tersenyum misterius itu.

"Hah? Tidak sama sekali kok, kenapa kau berpikir begitu?" tanya Sakura pula dengan bingung.

"Lalu kenapa kau terus tersenyum melihat penyangga di bahuku?"

"Ah~ itu… aku hanya teringat pertama kali kita bertemu saja…"

Sasuke diam sejenak. Entah kenapa dirinya malah ikut mengingat hari pertama mereka bertemu dan kejadian demi kejadian muncul di antara mereka. Semua terjadi dengan tidak sengaja. Sasuke juga tidak tahu jika kedatangannya ke perpustakaan pada hari itu akan mengantarkannya pada situasi seperti ini dan bertemu dengan gadis menyebalkan, cerewet dan keras kepala macam Sakura. Benar, jika Sasuke tidak datang ke perpustakaan pada saat itu… apakah Sasuke bisa bertemu dengan Sakura? Apakah… pilihan Sasuke akan berubah saat itu jika dirinya tidak bertemu dengan Sakura?

Atau… apakah Sasuke masih bisa meneruskan mimpinya untuk bisa berenang dalam level yang sama dengan kakaknya setelah semua yang terjadi waktu itu?

"Haa~ dipikir-pikir… pertemuan pertama kita memang tidak begitu menyenangkan ya? Saat itu kau pasti membenciku karena aku menyebabkan cedera padamu," kata Sakura sambil lalu.

"Aku tidak membencimu."

Sakura berhenti melangkah dan mereka saling berpandangan. Walaupun saling berpandangan, tapi tatapan Sasuke pada Sakura terlihat begitu serius. Entah dia tengah menggoda Sakura atau saat ini Sasuke…

"Kau… tidak membenciku?" ulang Sakura.

"Kau memang menyebalkan, cerewet dan keras kepala. Tapi aku tidak pernah membencimu."

"Hei, kau bilang aku menyebalkan, cerewet dan keras kepala. Bagaimana mungkin kau tidak membenci gadis menyebalkan sepertiku? Kau pasti aneh!"

"Mungkin karena selama ini aku berharap orang lain yang membenciku. Tapi aku tidak pernah membenci siapapun selama ini. Setidaknya… kalau begitu, bagaimana dengan sekarang? Apa pertemuan kita masih tidak menyenangkan?" tanya Sasuke pula.

Wajah Sakura terasa begitu panas. Apakah matahari bersinar begitu terik hari ini? Walaupun wajah Sakura yang memanas, tapi keadaan sekitarnya tidak begitu. Apa sebenarnya maksud dari kata-kata Sasuke ini? Dia tengah serius atau… bercanda?

"Ahahaha, yaa setidaknya sekarang tidak seburuk yang pertama kali. Kuakui kali ini… cukup menyenangkan. Kalau kau?" tanya Sakura pula.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Itu rahasia."

"Hei!"

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Sakura-chan? Haa… baguslah. Setidaknya ada satu orang yang bisa memaksanya pergi," ujar Suigetsu saat mengetahui kabar dari Karin kalau ternyata Sasuke tidak muncul karena harus ke rumah sakit.

Suigetsu tahu kalau cedera Sasuke kembali bermasalah. Karena pertandingan terakhirnya tadi memang tidak masuk akal.

Dia tahu kalau kondisinya tidak cukup baik untuk bergerak secepat itu. Mungkin alasan Sasuke melakukan itu karena ingin menutup mulut Menma yang terus memprovokasinya. Kemungkinan juga karena Sasuke ingin menunjukkan pada Menma kalau Sasuke tidak bisa dikalahkan semudah itu.

Baguslah… setidaknya dia masih memiliki ambisi untuk mengalahkan seseorang.

"Yo, kalian teman Sasuke kan?"

Suigetsu dan Karin sama-sama menoleh saat seseorang menghampiri mereka berdua. Seseorang berambut pirang yang menyebalkan.

"Ah… kau kembaran si sialan Menma itu ya?" sindir Suigetsu.

"Hei… Menma memang menyebalkan, tapi jangan melabeliku seperti itu. Aku tidak menyebalkan seperti Menma kan?"

"Sudahlah, mau apa kau kemari? Bukankah pertandinganmu sudah lama selesai?" ujar Suigetsu.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu kemana perginya Sasuke kalian itu. Kenapa tiba-tiba dia mengundurkan diri dari pertandingan terakhirnya? Menma sampai kesal sendiri karena tidak bisa mengalahkan Sasuke yang sudah membuatnya malu di pertandingan terakhir tadi," jelas Naruto, yang merupakan kembarannya Uzumaki Menma itu.

"Memangnya kau pikir aku akan memberitahumu semudah itu! Ayo Karin, kita pergi dari sini. Jangan biarkan orang ini mengganggu kita!"

Suigetsu segera menarik tangan Karin untuk meninggalkan Naruto yang terus berusaha mencari informasi soal keberadaan Sasuke saat ini yang tiba-tiba menghilang setelah jam istirahat makan siang tadi. Tentu saja Suigetsu tidak akan memberitahunya.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Mm, maaf Ino aku tidak menemanimu hari ini. Ada… hal yang harus kulakukan," jelas Sakura ketika sampai di rumah Sasuke.

Tadinya Sakura akan memastikan Sasuke kembali beristirahat. Tapi kemudian ponselnya mendadak berdering.

Sakura membiarkan Sasuke kembali ke kamarnya lebih dulu dan Sakura menjawab panggilan teleponnya. Ino tampaknya kebingungan di sana karena sendirian.

Sakura sudah menjelaskan yang seperlunya kalau dia hanya harus melakukan sesuatu. Tentu saja Sakura belum siap menceritakan mengenai keadaan Sasuke yang sekarang. Fokusnya saat ini adalah memastikan Sasuke beristirahat dengan segera.

Sedikit lama Ino mengobrol dengan Sakura karena banyak hal terjadi pada mereka. Ino juga memuji betapa hebatnya sang kekasih yang bisa melaju ke babak selanjutnya mewakili Tokyo. Jika memang Sai yang mewakili Tokyo untuk event itu, jelas Suigetsu kalah total. Dia pasti akan dimarahi oleh Neji habis-habisan karena gagal melaju ke tingkat Nasional.

Ino juga menggerutu kesal karena Sakura mengganggu momen romantis mereka tadi. Kata Ino, dia ingin memberikan semangat penuh pada kekasihnya itu agar bisa lolos ke babak selanjutnya. Dan Sakura mengganggu segalanya.

Sakura hanya meminta maaf dan merasa tidak enak.

Banyak memang yang mereka obrolkan hingga tak terasa sudah satu jam berlalu.

Wah… kalau mengobrol dengan Ino memang hampir tidak kenal waktu.

Padahal mereka sudah bertemu, tapi ternyata mengobrol di telepon jauh lebih enak. Masalahnya ketika bertemu tatap muka, kadang tak banyak yang bisa diobrolkan. Jika menelpon begini ada saja yang menjadi bahan pembicaraan, mulai dari yang tak penting hingga hal-hal remeh lainnya. Wajar saja kalau pembengkakkan biaya telepon itu selalu berasal dari perempuan.

Entah gadis-gadis atau ibu-ibu semuanya memiliki hobi yang sama. Bergosip.

Setelah menutup teleponnya tadi, Sakura langsung melihat-lihat sekitarnya. Kelihatannya hari mulai beranjak sore. Apakah sebaiknya Sakura pulang sekarang?

Tapi…

Merasa kembali sedikit khawatir, Sakura kemudian memilih naik ke lantai atas dimana kamar Sasuke berada. Sepertinya ini pertama kalinya juga Sakura masuk ke kamar seorang laki-laki. Mungkin sedikit tidak sopan sih, tapi Sakura benar-benar khawatir karena cedera Sasuke saat ini. Dia kan tipenya tertutup dan tidak mau mengatakan yang sebenarnya meskipun sudah jelas apa yang dialaminya itu bisa dilihat oleh orang lain. Orang keras kepala itu… ah, Sakura juga keras kepala.

Sakura mengetuk pelan pintu kamarnya dan memanggil Sasuke.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Sedikit penasaran, Sakura mencoba membuka kenop pintu itu. Ternyata tidak dikunci.

Dengan sangat hati-hati, Sakura mendorong pelan pintu kamar Sasuke agar terbuka sedikit. Sakura sudah sangat berusaha untuk tidak menimbulkan suara. Sakura pun melongokan kepalanya ke dalam kamar itu. Sasuke ada di sana, berbaring di tempat tidurnya dengan posisi terlentang.

Sakura masuk ke dalam kamarnya lebih jauh hingga akhirnya Sakura tiba di dekat tempat tidurnya. Sasuke benar-benar tidur sekarang ini. Walapun dia tidak berganti pakaiannya. Sepertinya dia benar-benar lelah sekarang.

Sasuke tertidur cukup lelap. Wajahnya sekarang terlihat damai dan baik-baik saja.

Tangan Sakura bergerak pelan hingga menuju puncak kepala Sasuke. Sedikit ragu, Sakura akhirnya mengusap kepalanya hingga ke dahi Sasuke. Saat tangan Sakura bergerak pelan di kepalanya, Sasuke tampak melengkungkan senyum kecil di bibirnya. Ternyata dia punya sisi lucu seperti ini juga.

Sakura kemudian membiarkan Sasuke sendiri untuk melepaskan lelahnya sembari memperbaiki letak selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya itu.

Mungkin harusnya sekarang Sakura pulang saja. Walaupun Sakura masih merasa khawatir, tapi sepertinya Sakura akan menghubungi Sasuke dengan telepon nanti untuk memastikan keadaannya.

Sakura baru saja turun dari kamar Sasuke dan bersiap akan pulang. Tapi kemudian bel rumah Sasuke berbunyi. Apakah ada yang berkunjung ke rumah ini?

Baru saja Sakura akan membuka pintu, dirinya terkejut karena ternyata pintu rumah Sasuke terbuka dari luar.

"Sasuke? Kami datang—Sakura-chan? Kau… di sini?"

Suigetsu muncul dari balik pintu itu bersama Karin dan teman besar mereka Juugo.

"Ah, kalian di sini. Sasuke-kun… baru saja tidur," ujar Sakura.

"Wuah, kalian punya hubungan mencurigakan apa sebenarnya dengan Sasuke? Jangan-jangan kalian ini sudah resmi sebagai sepasang kekasih?" sindir Suigetsu.

"Tidak begitu! Aku mau pulang sekarang…" bantah Sakura.

"Hee? Kau mau pulang? Yah, kami mau main dulu di sini. Kau juga sebaiknya tinggal sebentar," usul Suigetsu.

"Main? Hei, Sasuke-kun sekarang ini butuh istirahat dan—"

"Sudah, sudah! Apa enaknya sakit sendirian? Siapa tahu Sasuke juga butuh teman untuk menghibur. Kami janji tidak akan berisik di sini, iya kan Karin?"

Sakura menatap Karin yang berdiri di belakang Suigetsu dengan ragu. Sakura merasa dia tidak berada di tempat yang tepat sekarang ini. Tapi…

"Apa kau bisa memasak?" tanya Karin tiba-tiba.

"Haa? Aku? Etto… cuma masakan sederhana sebenarnya…" lirih Sakura gugup.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu kau harus ada di sini untuk mencegah mereka menghancurkan rumahnya Sasuke. Kau tidak akan tahu apa yang akan mereka lakukan kalau dibiarkan sendiri tanpa pemilik rumah kan?"

"Hei… kau pikir kami ini perampok? Mana mungkin kami menghancurkan rumah teman sendiri!" kata Suigetsu pula.

"Baiklah, selagi kami belanja, kalian harus membereskan rumah, paham?" perintah Karin.

"Hei, apa yang mau dibereskan di sini?"

Karin mengabaikan kata-kata Suigetsu dan mengajak Juugo untuk pergi berbelanja. Jelas Karin mengajak Juugo karena dia butuh seseorang untuk membawa banyak belanjaan. Sekarang tinggal Sakura dan Suigetsu saja di sini. Suigetsu kemudian bergerak untuk melihat-lihat keadaan sekitar ruangan bawah di rumah Sasuke. Dia kemudian menemukan video game di lemari bawah televisi Sasuke.

Suigetsu terlihat begitu girang karena dia bisa memainkan beberapa game di sini sampai Karin kembali. Dia juga mengajak Sakura ikut serta untuk memainkan game yang dia pilih. Sayangnya Sakura tidak begitu mengerti permainan game yang ditawarkan oleh Suigetsu itu.

"Nee, kau… sudah tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sakura pula.

"Soal apa?" tanya Suigetsu sambil lalu. Dirinya tengah fokus memasang video game-nya sekarang.

"Soal Sasuke-kun tadi siang. Dia kan…"

"Aku sudah melupakannya. Aku tahu dia memang menyebalkan dan sialan. Aku mengerti semua beban yang dia rasakan dan tidak bisa dibaginya dengan orang lain. Dia… memang sedikit tertutup, tapi bukan berarti dia orang jahat. Kau juga tahu itu kan?"

Sakura diam sejenak. Semua orang memahami Sasuke lebih dari yang dia bayangkan. Mereka tidak melulu menuntut apapun dari Sasuke. Mereka ada untuk Sasuke tanpa meminta balasan apapun dari Sasuke pula. Teman-teman yang mengerti keadaan Sasuke lebih dari siapapun. Walaupun kadang tingkah Suigetsu menyebalkan, Karin yang selalu ikut campur atau Juugo yang kadang jarang menemani Sasuke, tapi mereka semua selalu ada di sini. Sasuke… tidak benar-benar sendirian kan?

"Lagipula aku sudah kebal dengan semua ocehannya. Aku tidak akan menyingkir semudah itu. Karena Sasuke adalah temanku. Mengganggu Sasuke jauh lebih menyenangkan daripada Karin atau Juugo…"

Sakura tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Hei, aku tahu game yang lebih seru dari ini…"

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Karin tak menyangka kalau setibanya dia pulang dari berbelanja dengan Juugo tadi, dia orang itu sudah asyik bermain video game bersama. Mereka tampak begitu heboh saingan bersama. Karena Karin yang sudah pulang, Sakura lalu membantunya untuk memasak bersama seperti apa yang dikatakan Karin tadi. Juugo lalu menggantikan posisi Sakura untuk bermain video game bersama dengan Suigetsu.

Tanpa diduga, Karin juga memiliki kemampuan memasak yang mengagumkan. Sakura bahkan memuji bagaimana cepatnya Karin memotong sesuatu dengan menggunakan pisau. Dia jauh lebih terampil dari Sakura sampai-sampai Sakura sedikit menyesal karena tidak begitu banyak membantu ibunya di rumah. Sekarang Sakura punya motivasi untuk bisa memasak lebih baik lagi.

Obrolan pertama mereka adalah tentang turnamen yang akan dilaksanakan tiga hari lagi. Turnamen musim panas dengan perwakilan seluruh wilayah di Jepang. Karin mengatakan Sasuke memang tidak lagi berpartisipas dalam dua event karena kondisinya. Tapi dia punya peluang cukup untuk bisa bersaing di satu event yang sangat dikuasai oleh Sasuke.

Neji juga berhasil mewakili Tokyo dengan event yang berbeda. Sesuai dugaan Sakura kalau Suigetsu jadi kena marah karena gagal masuk sebagai perwakilan wilayah Tokyo.

Lalu kemudian… pembicaraan mereka mengalir mengenai Ketua Klub mereka.

Karin mengakui kalau dia memang pernah berkencan dengannya. Tapi itu tidak begitu lama karena Neji tahu Karin masih memiliki perasaan pada Sasuke. Meski sekarang perasaan itu sudah berbeda. Namun seperti kata kebanyakan orang, Neji memang laki-laki yang baik. Sakura pun menyetujuinya kalau memang Neji adalah laki-laki yang baik.

"Apa Ketua sudah mengungkapkan perasaannya padamu?" tanya Karin tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Oh… itu… ya. Dia memang pernah mengatakannya padaku."

"Kau menolaknya?"

Sakura menoleh ke arah Karin yang masih sibuk mengiris sayuran di sana. Sakura terpaku sejenak walaupun tangannya masih sibuk mencuci beras di tempat cuci itu.

"Walaupun kenyataannya aku menolaknya, tapi sebenarnya bukan itu. Aku menghargai perasaan Senpai padaku… tapi…"

"Tapi sulit karena kau tidak bisa membalasnya. Aku sudah pernah mengalaminya. Terkadang kita malah tidak mampu membalas perasaan orang yang terlalu baik pada kita. Ternyata semua perempuan sama saja ya. Kau dan aku…" lirih Karin.

"Kau benar," balas Sakura.

Walaupun mungkin mereka tidak bisa membalas perasaan seseorang yang begitu baik pada mereka, setidaknya Sakura ingin mereka tetap bisa berbaikan satu sama lain dalam hubungan yang berbeda. Dan Neji setuju untuk itu.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di rumahku?!"

Baik Karin maupun Sakura terkejut mendengar suara Sasuke yang ternyata mulai terdengar. Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak terbangun dengan suara berisik dari Suigetsu itu? Dia hanya bermain video game tapi seperti tengah melakukan pertandingan serius di lapangan.

Suara Suigetsu terdengar lagi karena langsung membujuk Sasuke untuk ikut bermain. Jelas saja Sasuke merasa jengkel karena Suigetsu seenaknya menggunakan video game-nya dan bermain dengan santai seperti itu. Juugo juga ikut bersuara dan membantu menenangkan Sasuke. Mereka juga menjelaskan kalau hari ini mereka akan menemani Sasuke menginap karena cedera Sasuke saat ini. Walaupun dikatakan begitu, Sasuke sudah berusaha menolaknya dan menyuruh mereka segera pulang. Tapi tetap saja, yang namanya Suigetsu tidak mau mendengar dan malah mengajak Sasuke untuk ikut bermain video game-nya.

Saat keadaan ribut-ribut itu, Karin keluar setelah menyelesaikan tugasnya sebentar lalu ikut memberikan alasan pada Sasuke kehadiran mereka di sini. Karin juga memberitahu kalau saat ini dirinya tengah memasak makanan untuk semua orang. Apalagi mengingat kondisi Sasuke yang tidak bisa bergerak bebas karena penyangga ini.

Sakura juga keluar dan memberitahu kalau dirinya juga sangat lapar sekarang dan ingin makan sebelum pulang ke rumahnya. Tentu saja usulan itu dijawab dengan semangat oleh Suigetsu. Bahkan Sasuke sedikit kaget melihat Sakura masih ada di sini dan bersama dengan Karin.

Akhirnya Sasuke menyerah karena tidak bisa mengusir para penyusup ini dari rumahnya. Mereka semua adalah kumpulan orang-orang keras kepala. Mana bisa menyingkirkannya semudah itu.

Setelah masakan mereka selesai, Karin memerintahkan Suigetsu dan Juugo untuk menyusun meja di ruang tengah untuk menaruh semua makanan yang sudah Sakura dan Karin buat. Karin juga meminta Sasuke untuk tidak bergerak apapun karena hari ini semuanya adalah tanggungjawab Suigetsu. Mendengar itu, tentu saja Suigetsu protes keras dan mengatakan kalau ide kemari bukan hanya miliknya saja.

Sekarang mereka tengah ribut sembari membereskan semua kekacauan di ruang tengah karena Suigetsu bermain di sana.

"Rumahmu kelihatan ramai hari ini," ujar Sakura sembari menyusun piring di meja makan untuk nanti dibawa ke ruang tengah.

Sedangkan Sasuke tengah bersandar di pintu kulkas karena dirinya juga dilarang untuk berada di area ruang tengah sebelum selesai dibereskan.

"Aku tidak menyangka mereka akan kemari seperti ini," kata Sasuke pula.

"Tentu saja, mereka kan temanmu. Jelas mereka peduli padamu. Kau harus menjaga mereka baik-baik. Teman-teman seperti mereka itu, tidak banyak di dunia ini," nasihat Sakura.

Sasuke kemudian kembali melirik ke arah ruang tengah yang memang terlihat dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Mereka bertiga masih sibuk mengatur banyak tempat. Juugo tetap diam tanpa berkomentar selagi memindahkan beberapa hal yang mengganggu di sana. Karin dan Suigetsu masih bertengkar seru dengan saling menyindir satu sama lain. Walaupun mulut mereka bergerak, tapi mereka juga merapikan beberapa barang di sana.

"Terima kasih, Sakura."

"Hm, untuk apa?" tanya Sakura bingung karena tiba-tiba Sasuke mengucapkan terima kasih padanya.

"Karena sudah jadi orang yang keras kepala."

"Haa? Apa maksudmu itu?"

"Hei! Suigetsu! Bawa makanannya sekarang! Kenapa kau malah malas-malasan di sana?!" tegur Karin begitu masuk ke dalam ruangan dapur kali ini.

"Aku tidak bermalas-malasan cerewet! Kau benar-benar menyebalkan!" balas Suigetsu.

"Jangan lupa bertanggungjawab atas semua kekacauan ini Suigetsu," timpal Sasuke.

"Hei! Yang mengacaukan rumahmu kan bukan aku saja! Kenapa hanya aku yang bertanggungjawab?" protes Suigetsu.

"Karena kau yang memulainya. Jangan banyak bicara dan cepat selesaikan ini. Atau jatah makanmu akan kuambil!" sela Karin.

Sakura tersenyum melihat perdebatan itu. Sama seperti Sasuke yang sesekali menimpali pertengkaran mereka.

Benar… kau tidak sendirian Sasuke…

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

TBC

.

.

Hola minna… maaf ya telat update hehehe

Setelah dipikir kenapa saya ngegambarin Sasu di sini ababil banget yaa? Apa karena masih kepengaruh sama endingnya Naruto? Ngeliat gimana karakter Sasu di sana dari kecil sampe punya anak itu rumit banget hehehe

Oke saya bales review dulu…

Mantika mochi : makasih udah review senpai… ahahah iya saya juga mikirnya itu pasti lucu banget deh hehehe

Raizel's wife : makasih udah review senpai… wah ada yang penasaran juga sama yang mau diomongin Sasu yaa ahahah padahal saya gak mikir apa-apa di bagian itu loh hehehe

Titiktitin : makasih udah review senpai… ahahah saya usahakan gak begitu lama update yaa soalnya emang ini udah nyampe klimaks akhir sih…

D3rin : makasih udah review senpai… ahahah kalo saya bisa bikin anime beneran saya bakalan bikin. Ini ngegambar aja gak bisa TT_TT

CEKBIOAURORAN : makasih udah review senpai… ahahah makanya saya usahakan walo lama updatenya saya bakal bikin panjang chapnya biar puas hehehe

Hanazono yuri : makasih udah review senpai… iya ini udah lanjut…

Mimicucu : makasih udah review senpai… iya ini udah lanjut ahaha iya emang kebanyakan gitu. Saya juga sebenarnya berawal dari sider juga sampe punya kesadaran sendiri buat nulis juga hehehe

Mitsuki Uchiha : makasih udah review senpai… makasih semangatnya heheh iya ini udah lanjut lagi

Sami haruchi 2 : makasih udah review senpai… ahahaha makasih yaa bakalan tamat kok ini tunggu aja yaaa hehehe

Yuliita : makasih udah review senpai… iya ini udah lanjut

Kirara967 : makasih udah review senpai… tenang aja saya udah nyiapin momen bagus kok buat oyako itu ahahah

Zarachan : makasih udah review senpai… makasih semangatnya hehehe

DaunIlalangKuning : makasih udah review senpai… ahahah iya, saya juga udah ngebayanginnya pasti lucu dengan ekspresi Sasu yang datar itu hehehe

Lynn : makasih udah review senpai… heheh iya padahal saya udah berusaha menyederhanakan konfliknya hehehe tapi emang saya suka konflik berat sih

Diah Cherry : makasih udah review senpai… heheheh iya memang hubungan mereka masih abu-abu banget karena fokus saya emang bukan ke sana. Soal kiss scenenya itu hmm… kayaknya saya yang khilaf deh hehehe

Aikaa-chan : makasih udah review senpai… hehehe makasih udah nunggu ini lanjut lagi kok hehehe

TheLimitedEdition : makasih udah review senpai… iya ini udah lanjut hehehe

Mustika447 : makasih udah review senpai… ahahah banyak yang penasaran sama kata-kata Sasu itu ya? padahal saya gak mikir apa-apa pas nulisnya itu heheheh

Sqchn : makasih udah review senpai… iya doain aja yaa ehehe ah ya mau nanya sih, ini ngebaca pen namenya gimana ya? saya penasaran dari awal kamu review pake akun ini hehehe

Me : makasih udah review senpai… hehehe iya tenang aja ini bakalan tamat kok. Makasih yaa udah nunggu hehehe

Makasih yang udah ngeluangin waktu buat fic saya

Jaa Nee!


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola Minna. Ada yang bosen ketemu fic baru (lagi-lagi) saya? Semoga nggak ya.**

 **.**

 **DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **.**

 **RATE : T**

 **.**

 **Warning : OOC (banget), AU, Gaje, Misstypo (Nongol mulu), Gak karuan.**

 **.**

 **Attention : Fic ini hanyalah fiksi belaka. Apalagi terdapat kesamaan atau kemiripan situasi atau tokoh atau apapun itu dengan cerita lain dalam bentuk apapun itu, adalah tidak disengaja.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Karena tidak dapat berlatih seperti anggota lain yang mendapatkan kesempatan untuk mewakili wilayah Jepang pada turnamen mendatang, Sasuke memilih untuk diam di rumah sembari melakukan sedikit olahraga ringan pada bahunya. Saat ini Sasuke harus lebih banyak istirahat untuk menjaga bahunya baik-baik saja sampai nanti pada saat turnamen mendatang. Kali ini dia mendengarkan dengan baik apa saja yang diperbolehkan dan dilarang untuk dilakukannya selama masa penyembuhan. Sakura bahkan tidak menyangka bahwa laki-laki ini bisa berubah menjadi begitu penurut.

Rasanya memang mustahil bisa melihat Sasuke diam di rumahnya tanpa melakukan apapun. Ya, paling yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke cuma membaca buku saja. Sejak berita mengenai kakaknya menyeruak keluar oleh media, Sasuke jadi menghindari semua media yang ada. Mulai dari televisi, radio bahkan ponselnya sendiri.

Tapi di semua hari itu, Suigetsu, Karin dan Juugo selalu datang meluangkan waktu untuk menemani Sasuke meskipun orang itu mungkin tidak menerima tamu yang memaksa datang ke rumahnya. Walau begitu, Sasuke tidak pernah mengunci rumahnya lagi ketika dia ada di sana. Makanya Suigetsu bisa masuk dengan leluasa tanpa perlu permisi lagi.

Sebenarnya Sakura pun ingin sekali ikut bergabung dengan mereka, namun tugas selama liburan musim panas harus dia kerjakan kalau tidak ingin bermasalah nantinya. Sakura juga tidak enak jika terus-terusan muncul tanpa diundang seperti itu. Walaupun Suigetsu selalu mengajaknya sih. Tapi yaa… Sakura ingin Sasuke menghabiskan lebih banyak waktunya bersama teman-temannya sih. Lagipula Sasuke belum membutuhkan Sakura lagi.

Satu hari menjelang pembukaan turnamen, Karin datang ke rumah Sasuke untuk memastikan keadaannya. Kali ini Karin datang sendirian karena Suigetsu ada pekerjaan yang tidak bisa ditinggalkannya. Juugo pun sama, tapi berkaitan dengan klub-nya. Katanya klub Judo mengadakan pertandingan persahabatan dengan SMA lain sebelum kejuaraan Judo dimulai.

Sekarang sikap Sasuke kembali seperti biasa pada Karin. Sasuke mendengarkan semua kata-kata Karin tanpa membantahnya sedikit pun. Karin memang sudah mengecek bekas cidera yang dialami oleh Sasuke itu. Sudah kelihatan lebih baik dari saat pertandingan terakhirnya.

"Mulai sekarang kau harus menjaga baik-baik bahumu. Sudah lebih baik, namun sebaiknya untuk sekarang kau jangan memaksakan diri dulu. Walaupun di pertandingan nanti kau ingin menang, tapi aku tidak menyarankanmu menggunakan tenagamu secara berlebihan seperti pertandingan terakhirmu itu," jelas Karin sembari membalutkan perban pada bahu Sasuke.

Biasanya sih yang menggantikan perban Sasuke adalah Suigetsu atau Juugo secara bergantian. Makanya mereka hampir setiap hari selalu datang kemari. Hari ini karena hanya ada Karin, jadi Karin yang menggantinya. Saat ini pun Sasuke duduk di sofanya dengan Karin di belakang punggungnya yang masih fokus membalut perbannya.

"Aku tidak akan memaksakan diri," balas Sasuke.

Karin tersenyum tipis mendengarnya. Sekarang kegiatan membalut perbannya telah selesai. Sasuke pun sudah memakai kembali atasannya. Saat itu pula Karin membereskan kotak obat milik Sasuke.

"Ah ya, sepertinya gadis itu sudah lama tidak kemari?"

"Gadis itu?" ulang Sasuke bingung.

"Sakura. Apa kalian sudah jarang bertemu akhir-akhir ini?" tanya Karin.

"Dia tidak selalu ada di sini. Lagipula kenapa dia harus selalu ada?" kata Sasuke.

Wajah Sasuke saat itu memang terlihat dingin, tapi ada ekspresi lain yang tercetak jelas di wajahnya. Ekspresi yang sangat amat jarang dilihat oleh Karin selama mengenal sosok Uchiha Sasuke. Mungkin Suigetsu sering melihat ekspresi ini, mengingat betapa senangnya Suigetsu menggoda Sakura maupun Sasuke secara bergantian.

"Kau marah?" tanya Karin kemudian.

"Marah? Kenapa harus marah?"

"Kau tidak seperti biasanya."

"Aku sudah seperti biasanya. Ada apa denganmu sekarang? Kau jadi lebih mirip Suigetsu dengan penasaran soal orang lain," celetuk Sasuke.

"Hmp, kau benar-benar sudah berubah sejak mengenal Sakura ya," kata Karin pula.

"Karin."

"Bukankah aku pernah bilang kalau aku yang paling memahamimu dari semua orang? Apa kau marah karena Sakura belum menghubungimu setelah terakhir kalian bertemu?" tanya Karin.

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Dia memalingkan wajahnya dari Karin meskipun mereka duduk bersebelahan di sofa ini. Wajahnya kembali datar, dan terkesan cuek. Tapi Karin tahu ekspresi itu terlihat sedikit… lucu.

"Mm, kapan terakhir kalian bertemu? Apakah… saat dia makan bersama dengan kita kemarin? Sudah tiga hari berlalu…" gumam Karin.

Sasuke tetap diam tidak menjawab. Ya, inilah dia sosok seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Memang sulit sekali mengenalnya pada pandangan pertama. Tapi begitu kau memahami tentangnya, ada begitu banyak hal pada diri Uchiha Sasuke yang membuatmu penasaran dan merasa gemas sendiri. Sikapnya yang begitu dingin karena menyembunyikan perasaan hangatnya, sikapnya yang begitu cuek karena menyembunyikan kepeduliannya dan sikapnya yang sinis karena menyembunyikan perasaan sayangnya. Semua itu begitu mudah dipahami jika kau lebih mengenalnya dan kau mampu memasuki hati Sasuke secara perlahan-lahan. Tidak perlu memaksa masuk. Kau cukup mengetuk pintunya, menunggu sejenak, kemudian membukanya pelan hingga akhirnya diizinkan berada di sana untuk beberapa saat.

"Aku tidak menyangka ternyata kau benar-benar menyukainya," lirih Karin kemudian sembari menundukkan kepalanya.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak—"

"Kau tahu? Untuk orang sepertiku, menyukai orang lain itu adalah hal yang mudah. Cukup buat aku terpesona padanya dan aku akan menyukainya dalam hitungan detik. Tapi kau berbeda. Kau tidak mudah menyukai orang yang sudah mati-matian membuatmu terpesona, berada di dekatmu, melakukan banyak hal untukmu dan berada di sampingmu kapan pun itu. Karena itu, jika akhirnya kau menyukai seseorang… pasti dia sudah berusaha begitu keras… hanya untukmu.

"Jujur saja, sebenarnya aku iri pada Sakura. Apa yang dimilikinya sehingga beberapa orang menyukainya begitu mudah? Apa istimewanya gadis itu? Apakah karena dia pintar, atau karena dia cantik? Aku tidak bisa mengerti dimana bagian yang menariknya dari gadis itu. Karena dilihat dari mana pun, dia hanyalah gadis yang biasa saja. Tapi kemudian… aku mengerti. Gadis yang kupikir hanyalah gadis yang biasa saja itu ternyata gadis yang berbeda. Dia tidak sama seperti gadis lain. Ada banyak hal yang mampu dilakukannya tapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya.

"Dan kupikir… tidak salah kalau perasaanmu tergerak untuknya. Kau sudah menyukai orang yang tepat. Seseorang yang mampu bertahan di sisimu. Seseorang yang tidak akan pergi berapa kali pun kau mendorongnya pergi. Dan aku sempat berharap… aku punya kemampuan seperti yang dimiliki oleh Sakura…"

Karin menyeka matanya yang terasa basah itu. Ini adalah pertama kalinya untuk Karin mengatakan hal seperti ini pada orang yang disukainya. Mengatakan betapa beruntungnya orang yang dia sukai ternyata memiliki seseorang yang sangat tepat untuknya. Meski kenyataan orang itu bukan Karin, tapi entah bagaimana Karin merasa… cukup lega.

"Nee, kurasa tidak masalah jika kau menghubunginya lebih dulu. Karena kurasa… Sakura tidak akan berpikir apapun mengenai itu."

"Darimana… kau tahu?" suara Sasuke mungkin terdengar pelan dan kecil, tapi Karin mendengarnya dan nyaris tersenyum melihat ekspresinya sekarang.

Ekspresi seorang anak kecil yang begitu ingin tahu bagaimana caranya mendapatkan permen dengan gratis.

"Karena dia Sakura."

Walaupun jawaban Karin seperti itu, sebenarnya sedikit membingungkan, tapi akhirnya Sasuke memahami apa maksudnya itu.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Nee, kau benar-benar tidak ingin tahu bagaimana perasaan Sasuke-kun padamu huh?"

Pagi ini akan diadakan turnamen musim panas yang sudah lama ditunggu-tunggu. Perwakilan dari setiap prefektur akan hadir di Tokyo. Tentu saja Sakura tak akan melewatkan hari ini karena beberapa anggota klub renang sekolahnya terpilih mewakili Tokyo dalam turnamen ini. Kalau Ino menemaninya hari ini tentu saja karena kekasihnya berhasil masuk ke dalam satu event mewakili Tokyo dengan membawa nama sekolahnya.

"Kapan kau akan berhenti membicarakan ini?" tanya Sakura yang mulai bosan dengan topik yang ditanyakan oleh Ino hampir setiap kali mereka bertemu.

"Sampai kau punya jawaban jelas soal hubungan kalian. Dan jujur itu sangat menggangguku tahu."

"Hei, aku saja tidak terganggu, kenapa harus kau yang terganggu?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Sampai kapan kau berpikir bahwa ini tidak mengganggumu? Apa kau tidak ingin tahu perasaan Sasuke-kun yang sesungguhnya padamu? Kalau dia memang memiliki perasaan itu, harusnya dia mengatakannya padamu kan? Kenapa malah menggantung hubungan kalian seperti ini?"

Sakura sudah tahu alasan kenapa Sasuke tidak ingin memberi nama pada hubungan mereka. Sasuke sudah memberitahukan segalanya pada Sakura soal sikap dan alasannya selama ini. Dan itu hal yang wajar mengapa Sasuke memilih untuk tidak terlibat pada hubungan apapun lagi. Perasaan kehilangan itu begitu menyakitkan, dan akan semakin menyakitkan jika terulang lagi.

"Karena aku tahu alasannya," balas Sakura akhirnya.

"Alasannya?" ulang Ino.

"Bukankah sudah pernah kukatakan kalau hubungan seperti ini jauh lebih baik? Karena itu jangan khawatir, aku akan baik-baik saja."

"Kau selalu mengatakan semuanya baik-baik saja padahal kau sendiri tidak begitu. Jadi… kau tidak punya alasan untuk menolak tawaranku kan?"

"Tawaran… apa?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Kemarin, Sai mengatakan padaku kalau ada temannya yang tertarik denganmu. Jadi Sai meminta tolong padaku supaya mengenalkannya padamu. Kau tidak akan keberatan kan? Mengingat kau sama sekali tidak punya hubungan apapun dengan orang lain."

"Hei, kenapa tiba-tiba…?"

"Hei, kau sudah mencampakkan Neji Senpai karena alasan tidak masuk akal. Apa sekarang kau juga mau menolak tawaran langka seperti ini? Memangnya kau mau sendirian terus seperti ini sampai kita lulus nanti? Kau tidak takut jadi perempuan tua kesepian tanpa pasangan hah?"

"Ya ampun… kenapa harus seperti itu? Kau tentu tahu aku buruk sekali dalam berkenalan dengan orang lain…"

"Aku tidak terima alasan apapun darimu. Pokoknya kau harus mengambil kesempatan ini. Hiduplah dengan normal Sakura. Apa kau mau aku terlihat buruk di depan temannya Sai jika kau menolak perkenalan ini?"

"Haa, itu… Ino tolonglah…"

"Aku yang minta tolong padamu. Ok? Kenalan saja dulu. Tidak perlu harus langsung berkencan kok. Aku jamin teman Sai kali ini adalah orang yang baik dan menyenangkan. Yaa… tidak jauh berbeda dari Neji Senpai lah…"

Kenapa Sakura harus dihadapkan pada pilihan seperti ini?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Pertandingan tiap pertandingan sudah dilakukan. Sayangnya kali ini Sai tidak bisa mendapatkan medali emasnya. Ada lawan yang lebih tangguh dari prefektur lain yang mengalahkan Sai dengan perbedaan waktu yang tipis sekali. Setidaknya, Sai masih bisa mendapatkan medali peraknya.

Pada pertandingan Neji, tidak diragukan lagi kemampuan dan bakatnya yang luar biasa itu. Tidak ada peserta lain yang mampu menyusulnya pada awal pertandingan. Tentu saja jawara pertandingan kali ini jatuh pada Ketua Klub sekolah Sakura. Dia benar-benar mengagumkan. Sakura bahkan sempat terpesona sekali lagi dengan Neji. Dia benar-benar laki-laki yang hebat. Sakura yakin pasti banyak gadis baik yang bisa mendapatkan hati Neji kelak.

Dan sekarang… adalah pertandingan Sasuke.

Semua orang dibuat penasaran dengan pemberitaan beberapa waktu lalu mengenai putra sulung Fugaku Uchiha yang telah meninggal dunia itu. Bahkan komentator pertandingan pun ikut dibuat penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi pada atlet muda berbakat yang harus tutup usia pada umur yang terbilang sangat muda.

Sakura hanya berharap bahwa semua itu tidak akan mengganggu Sasuke hari ini. Meskipun semua orang masih membayangi mengenai sosok kakak laki-laki Uchiha bungsu itu, Sakura terus berdoa bahwa Sasuke bisa mengatasinya.

Peserta event gaya bebas 100 meter mulai berdiri masing-masing di papan start-nya. Wasit mulai mengecek kehadiran masing-masing peserta. Begitu semua peserta sudah siap, start pun dimulai.

Sepertinya cedera Sasuke sudah baik-baik saja. Dia bisa meluncur dengan begitu indah seperti biasanya. Sasuke… benar-benar sangat mengagumkan ketika berada di dalam air. Gerakannya yang begitu lincah dan bersemangat. Hari ini… Sakura menyadari perasaannya dengan jelas. Bahwa sejak awal… Sakura memang menyukai sosok Uchiha Sasuke ini. Sangat… menyukainya…

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Pertandingan hari ini berakhir dengan baik.

Seperti dugaan banyak orang, Konoha High School hampir memborong banyak medali, bersaing dengan RTN Academy. Banyak atlet berbakat di generasi sekarang yang kemampuannya tidak boleh disia-siakan. Makanya banyak scouting yang datang untuk merekrut semua atlet muda ini untuk dilatih dengan maksimal.

Sakura mendengar dari Karin bahwa saat ini seluruh anggota klub-nya tengah diwawancarai oleh banyak wartawan. Sakura sendiri cukup terkejut karena Sasuke ternyata ikut di sana. Walaupun dia ikut, tapi ternyata Sasuke tidak banyak bicara dan tidak mau membahas hal-hal di luar pertandingannya yang ditanyakan oleh wartawan. Terutama mengenai kakak kandungnya.

"Sakura, kau sudah mau pulang?"

Ino datang menghampiri Sakura saat dirinya masih menunggu di dekat pintu keluar ruangan para atlet. Ternyata Ino sudah datang bersama Sai dan seorang… hah?

"Oh, sebentar lagi aku akan pulang," kata Sakura.

"Ah ya, Sakura. Ini perkenalkan, temannya Sai. Rei Gaara," Ino kemudian menggamit lengan Sakura dan menunjukkan seseorang yang berdiri di dekat Sai.

Seorang laki-laki berambut merah dengan tampang yang lumayan… tampan sih.

"O-oh, halo. Aku Haruno Sakura, salam kenal," Sakura sedikit canggung ketika dirinya mengenalkan diri dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Halo, aku Rei Gaara, salam kenal juga," di luar dugaan suaranya terdengar begitu lembut ternyata.

"Ah, kalau temannya Sai, berarti apa kau juga atlet di klub sekolah Sai?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak, aku bukan anggota klub. Aku hanya sering datang pada pertandingan Sai. Kau sendiri?"

"Eh? Oh… iya… aku juga melihat… pertandingan teman…" balas Sakura kikuk.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau Gaara mengantar Sakura pulang hari ini? Kalian bisa berkenalan lebih dekat kan?" usul Ino kemudian.

Langsung saja Sakura mendelik sinis pada Ino. Dia ini… selalu mengatakan hal-hal yang menyebalkan.

"Eh? Oh aku…" Sakura mencoba mencari alasan.

"Kau tidak punya kepentingan apapun lagi kan?" sindir Ino.

Apa dia sekarang mencoba membuat Sakura jadi terlihat buruk? Atau dia malah sebenarnya tengah memaksa Sakura dan mengancamnya saat ini?

"Sepertinya Haruno-san mau bertemu dengan temannya, aku jadi tidak enak kalau mengganggu," sela Gaara.

Ino kemudian menyenggol lengan Sakura dengan sedikit keras, meminta Sakura untuk bersikap baik. Tentu saja, rasanya pasti tidak enak kalau Sakura berbuat ceroboh di depan Ino dan Sai. Apalagi ini adalah teman Sai yang merupakan kekasih Ino. Tapi kenapa saat seperti ini justru datang di waktu yang tidak tepat sih?!

Sakura juga tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa di saat seperti ini tahu! Memangnya dia punya pengalaman dengan hal seperti ini?

"Bagaimana kalau kita berempat pergi ke taman hiburan besok? Aku punya tiket diskon dari kakakku," sela Sai kemudian.

"Wah! Ide bagus! Ayo kita pergi!" sambut Ino bersemangat.

Haa~ kenapa sepertinya ini sudah direncanakan? Sakura malah merasa seperti itu.

"Aku tidak begitu sibuk besok, kelihatannya menarik karena sudah lama aku tidak pergi ke taman hiburan," kata Gaara lagi.

"Aku…"

Ino kembali menggamit lengan Sakura. Kali ini lebih kencang dari yang pertama.

"Hei, berhentilah membuat alasan! Lihat betapa baiknya Gaara itu! Mau kau sia-sia kan juga?!" bisik Ino.

Sekarang Sakura merasa tertekan. Tentu saja, Sakura tidak punya alasan untuk menolaknya meskipun Sakura tidak mau.

"B-baiklah. Ayo kita pergi," jawab Sakura akhirnya.

Entahlah, kenapa Sakura merasa kalau ini sedikit… aneh?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Sakura-chan~!"

Rombongan anggota klub renang Konoha High School baru saja keluar dari ruang ganti atlet dan menuju pintu keluar. Sakura masih ada di sana menunggu sendirian. Ino dan Sai baru saja pulang sedangkan Gaara juga baru pergi karena mendapat telepon dari temannya. Sepertinya Gaara cukup menantikan acara besok.

Suigetsu melambaikan tangannya ke arah Sakura. Ada Karin dan Juugo yang ternyata baru saja datang dan mendekati mereka. Sakura juga akhirnya memilih menghampiri mereka.

"Selamat ya, klub kalian jadi pemenang pertandingan hari ini," ucap Sakura.

"Tentu saja, klub kami yang terbaik tahu! Kau menonton tadi?" kata Suigetsu bersemangat.

"Iya, aku melihat dari tribun penonton," balas Sakura sama bersemangatnya.

"Untungnya kali ini pertandingan berjalan dengan baik, iya kan Sasuke," sahut Karin.

Sasuke sendiri ada di sana dan tidak mengomentari apapun.

"Uhm, Sasuke-kun, selamat ya. Kau akhirnya mendapatkan medali emasnya," ujar Sakura pula.

Sasuke menoleh sekilas ke arah Sakura. Tapi ekspresinya tetap saja datar dan dingin. Mungkin ekspresi itu sudah jadi kebiasaan dari bagian dirinya. Jadi sulit untuk menghilangkannya.

"Hn, tentu saja aku dapat," kata Sasuke dengan suara datarnya.

"Naa, naa! Untuk merayakannya bagaimana kalau besok kita pergi jalan-jalan bersama? Juugo juga harus ikut, kau bilang sudah selesai kan dengan klub-mu?" seru Suigetsu tiba-tiba.

"Kedengarannya seru. Sasuke… kau akan ikut kan?" sambung Karin.

"Kenapa aku harus ikut?"

"Tentu saja kau harus ikut! Sudah lama kita tidak pergi bersama-sama. Jadi manfaatkan sisa liburan musim panas ini dengan baik! Lagipula kan Sakura-chan akan ikut kita!" Suigetsu terlihat paling bersemangat menjadwalkan acara ini.

Astaga… besok?

Sasuke diam-diam menoleh ke arah Sakura yang kemudian menunduk bingung. Suigetsu terus saja mengoceh untuk merencanakan jalan-jalan mereka besok. Karin juga sesekali menimpali untuk memberikan masukan kemana tujuan mereka besok.

Kenapa wajah gadis pink itu terlihat bingung?

"Ano… maafkan aku. Besok aku… sudah ada janji," akhirnya Sakura mengucapkannya juga walaupun hatinya setengah mati menahan diri. Rasanya sungguh tak enak.

"Hee~? Janji apa? Memangnya janjimu lebih penting dari acara besok?" celetuk Suigetsu.

"Uhm, aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku ingin sekali ikut kalian tapi…"

"Kalau begitu batalkan saja janjimu besok dan ikut kami," potong Suigetsu.

"Kalau aku bisa… tapi…"

"Kau tidak boleh memaksanya Suigetsu. Dia sudah punya janji lebih dulu," sela Karin.

"Memangnya kau mau kemana besok?" tanya Suigetsu lagi.

"Ke taman hiburan sih. Karena kekasih Ino punya tiket diskon jadi—"

"Haa?! Kekasih Ino—temanmu itu?! Kenapa kau harus ikut kencan mereka? Kau bisa mengganggu tahu! Sudahlah lupakan saja janji dengan temanmu itu, ikut kami saja!" Suigetsu masih memaksa.

"Masalahnya bukan itu… tapi—"

"Kenapa kalian memaksanya seperti itu? Dia punya urusannya sendiri, jadi jangan mengganggunya. Lagipula apa pentingnya dia ikut kita atau tidak?" tiba-tiba suara Sasuke menyela di perdebatan mereka.

Tentu saja Sakura yang mendengar itu jadi terhenyak. Entah kenapa Sakura merasa… sedikit kecewa. Sakit… membingungkan…

"Hei Sasuke, kenapa kau jadi begitu? Sakura-chan kan—"

"Aku mau pulang."

Setelah memotong kata-kata Suigetsu tadi, Sasuke segera pergi meninggalkan kelompoknya dan menuju bus sekolah mereka untuk segera pulang bersama dengan rombongan klub. Dia bahkan pulang begitu saja tanpa bicara apapun lagi pada Sakura. Sungguh tingkah yang mencurigakan.

"Ada apa dengannya?" sungut Suigetsu.

"Sepertinya dia masih marah," celetuk Karin.

"Marah? Dengan siapa? Kenapa dia marah?" tanya Suigetsu bertubi-tubi.

Karin lalu berbalik menghadap Sakura dan menepuk bahunya dengan pelan.

"Maafkan sikap Sasuke hari ini ya. Dia tidak akan bertindak duluan, jadi sebaiknya kau maklumi saja," ujar Karin akhirnya.

"Hei, itu maksudnya apa?" sela Suigetsu.

"Itu maksudnya kita harus segera pulang!"

Karin kemudian menarik Suigetsu untuk ikut pulang bersama mereka.

Apa… maksudnya itu?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Semalam berkali-kali Sakura melirik ponselnya dan memainkannya dengan enggan. Walaupun Sakura sudah menekan beberapa nomor, akhirnya tangannya kembali menutup ponselnya. Perasaan bingung seperti ini memang menyebalkan. Atau memang sangat menyebalkan. Ada apa lagi dengan sikap Sasuke pada Sakura sekarang ini? Sakura merasa tidak melakukan kesalahan fatal sampai laki-laki pemarah itu bersikap dingin seperti itu padanya. Sakura terus menonton semua pertandingannya dan selalu memberikan semangat. Apalagi yang salah di sini? Sikapnya memang tidak pernah bisa dimengerti.

"Sakura~~~ kau sudah lama menunggu?"

Akhirnya dengan mempertimbangkan segala macam pilihan, Sakura memilih pergi bersama Ino juga hari ini. Selain merasa tidak enak, Sakura juga tidak punya alasan untuk menolak.

Seperti pesan Ino semalam, mereka akan bertemu di depan pintu gerbang taman bermain itu pukul 10 pagi. Sakura sudah tiba di sana tepat pukul 10 dan tidak ada seorang pun yang datang.

 _"Bukankah kubilang jam 10? Jadi aku keluar dari rumah jam 10."_

Ck! Kenapa kepalanya malah mengingat kata-kata sialan itu?!

"Hei, kenapa dengan wajahmu? Kau sedang kesal?" tanya Ino bingung melihat ekspresi Sakura yang terlihat tak bersahabat hari ini.

"Tidak sama sekali kok. Ah ya, dimana Sai dan temannya itu?"

"Sebentar lagi mereka akan datang. Tadi aku sudah—nah itu dia!"

Ino melambaikan tangannya dengan semangat ketika kekasihnya dan teman berambut merahnya itu sudah datang. Kenapa ini rasanya seperti acara perjodohan saja sih? Atau memang begitu niatnya sebenarnya.

"Wuah, Gaara tampan sekali tahu! Kenapa aku tidak bertemu dengannya lebih dulu ya?" bisik Ino sembari memandangi penampilan laki-laki yang niatnya dikenalkan kepada Sakura itu.

"Hei, kalau Sai mendengar itu, aku jamin hari ini kau pasti akan diputuskannya segera!" gerutu Sakura.

"Hei! Itu kan cuma main-main! Kau janga mengatakan apapun ya pada Sai!"

"Kalau kau bilang begitu kenapa kau—"

Ino segera memotong kata-kata Sakura dengan mendorong punggungnya sedikit keras untuk segera mendekati Sai dan Gaara yang sudah tiba di tempat janjian. Tanpa basa basi, Ino segera merangkul lengan Sai dan memeluknya dengan mesra. Sekarang suasana canggung muncul pada Sakura. Mereka saling berbasa basi sejenak dan kemudian memutuskan untuk segera masuk ke sana untuk mencoba beberapa permainan di dalam taman bermain itu. Ino dan Sai berjalan di depan mereka sambil bergandengan tangan kemudian Sakura dan Gaara berjalan bersebelahan di belakang mereka.

Semoga hari ini cepat berlalu…

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Aku jadi penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Sakura-chan di taman bermain itu…" gumam Suigetsu.

"Kalau begitu kau susul saja ke sana," balas Karin.

"Aku punya firasat tidak enak saat teman pirangnya itu mengajaknya pergi seperti ini," gerutu Suigetsu lagi.

Karin kemudian menyenggol lengan Suigetsu yang duduk tepat di sebelahnya.

Saat ini, lagi-lagi dengan sedikit pemaksaan, Suigetsu, Karin juga Juugo berkunjung ke rumah Sasuke lagi. Meskipun Sasuke jelas menolak kedatangan tamu mana pun, mereka tetap memaksa masuk. Dan berdebat dengan mereka juga tidak ada gunanya.

Sasuke dan Juugo saat ini tengah bermain video game sementara Karin membaca majalah olahraga dengan Suigetsu yang menatap kosong ke depan seraya bergumam yang aneh-aneh. Walaupun sejak tadi Suigetsu membicarakan soal Sakura, tapi tidak ada reaksi berarti di sini.

Niat menjahili pun mulai bereaksi di kepala Suigetsu.

"Kalau begitu biar aku yang tanyakan," ujar Suigetsu seraya mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celananya.

Setelah mencari nomor yang ditujunya, Suigetsu lalu menekan fungsi loudspeaker di ponselnya agar pembicaraannya terdengar ke semua orang yang di ruangan ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Karin bingung.

Tak lama kemudian, suara Sakura terdengar di sana. Dia mengangkatnya.

"Halo, Sakura-chan?"

"H-halo? Siapa ini?" tanya suara Sakura di seberang sana.

"Ah, maafkan aku. Kau pasti tidak menyimpan nomor ku ya? Ini aku, Suigetsu," jelas Suigetsu akhirnya. Dia juga mendapatkan nomor ini dari ponsel Sasuke. Suigetsu memutuskan untuk menyimpannya karena khawatir jika terjadi hal-hal menyulitkan lagi.

"Oh, ada apa kau menelponku?" tanya Sakura dengan nada suara yang terdengar bingung.

"Kau dimana sekarang? Dengan siapa saja kau di sana?"

"Aku? Uhm… aku di—"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara aneh dari ponsel Sakura. Suigetsu sedikit cemas karena Sakura tidak menjawab panggilan Suigetsu.

"Halo? Sakura-chan? Halo—"

"Hei, Sakura saat ini sedang berkencan dengan laki-laki baik tahu! Jadi jangan ganggu dia, mengerti!"

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, panggilan pun terputus. Suigetsu melongo bingung melihat layar ponselnya yang sudah mati itu.

"Tadi itu… suara siapa?" tanya Karin bingung.

"Teman pirangnya itu benar-benar…" geram Suigetsu.

"Jadi… saat ini… Sakura…?" kata-kata Karin terdengar putus karena bingung.

"Jadi dia tidak bisa pergi dengan kita karena janji kencan? Hei, kau benar-benar tidak mengatakan apapun pada Sakura-chan, Sasuke?" tanya Suigetsu akhirnya.

"Dia bukan urusanku!" balas Sasuke dingin seraya menyudahi permainannya dengan Juugo.

Sasuke kemudian memilih naik ke lantai dua dimana kamarnya berada.

Suigetsu jadi semakin… curiga di sini…

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Hei, Sakura saat ini sedang berkencan dengan laki-laki baik tahu! Jadi jangan ganggu dia, mengerti!"

Setelah merebut ponsel Sakura dari tangannya, Ino kemudian berkata begitu dan mematikan ponsel Sakura dan menyerahkannya kembali pada Sakura.

"Ino, kenapa kau bilang begitu?" tanya Sakura sedikit kesal.

"Kenapa? Ada yang salah? Kau memang sedang berkencan hari ini. Jadi jangan ganggu acara kita dengan telepon tidak penting begitu."

"Mungkin saja Suigetsu menelpon—"

"Itu kan mungkin saja! Ayo kita nikmati hari ini dengan damai, ok?"

Mereka sempat bermain beberapa wahana yang menyenangkan tadi. Jadi sekarang mereka ingin istirahat sebentar sebelum melanjutkan tempat menarik lainnya. Saat ini Sai dan Gaara tengah memesan makan siang mereka. Jadi Ino dan Sakura menunggu di meja kafe. Sakura kemudian melirik ponselnya lagi.

Kenapa Suigetsu menelponnya begitu? Apakah cuma iseng saja?

Apa ada hubungannya dengan Sasuke?

Kalau iya ada apa dengan Sasuke? Apa si bodoh itu membuat masalah lagi?

Sepanjang makan siang mereka itu, pikiran Sakura jadi tidak fokus karena telepon Suigetsu tadi. Walaupun sepertinya terdengar iseng, tapi Suigetsu tidak pernah menelpon Sakura selama ini. Jadi kalau sampai Suigetsu menelpon… bukankah itu…

Ino menyenggol Sakura yang duduk di sampingnya karena sekarang mereka sedang membicarakan dirinya. Merasa tak enak, Sakura kemudian berusaha mengikuti pembicaraan mereka dengan seksama lagi walaupun saat ini pikirannya banyak bercabang. Akhirnya setelah makan siang itu, mereka semua memutuskan untuk naik ke bianglala.

Seperti yang telah direncanakan, Ino dan Sai naik lebih dulu dan masuk berdua saja. Sakura tahu ini pasti rencana Ino untuk membuatnya berduaan dengan Gaara.

Tak punya pilihan, akhirnya mereka berdua masuk ke dalam sendirian.

Ternyata sudah lama Sakura tidak naik bianglala ini.

"Wuah, ternyata tinggi sekali di sekitar sini," kata Sakura yang berubah kagum luar biasa melihat pemandangan dari atas sini. Semuanya terlihat mengecil.

"Apa ini pertama kalinya kau naik bianglala?" tanya Gaara kemudian.

"Tidak juga. Tapi aku memang sudah lama tidak naik ini."

Mereka kembali diam beberapa saat. Sakura masih menyaksikan pemandangan itu dari kaca jendelanya. Walaupun wajahnya tersenyum, tapi pikirannya masih ada di satu tempat. Sepertinya ini benar-benar tidak baik.

"Haruno-san, bagaimana pendapatmu tentang aku?"

"Eh? Ano…"

Mendadak Sakura diliputi kekagetan yang luar biasa. Tidak menyangka jika Gaara langsung menanyakan hal seperti itu padanya.

"Kalau aku boleh jujur, aku benar-benar tertarik padamu. Bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau juga tertarik padaku?"

"Oh… itu… kenapa pertanyaan ini jadi… mendadak begini ya? Ahahah, sejujurnya, aku senang denganmu. Kau laki-laki yang baik dan sangat sopan. Mudah bagi orang lain untuk segera menyukaimu. Apalagi… wajahmu… cukup tampan," jelas Sakura dengan suaranya yang memelan dengan sendirinya.

"Kalau begitu apa aku boleh menarik kesimpulan kalau kau… tertarik padaku?"

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Gaara dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Maafkan aku."

Ekspresi Gaara yang tadinya selalu tersenyum menanggapi semua kata-kata Sakura kini berubah bingung.

"Kenapa… kau meminta maaf?"

"Sejujurnya saat ini… aku tengah memikirkan seseorang. Aku sudah berusaha untuk terus ada di sini, tapi pikiranku tidak ada di sini. Makanya… aku benar-benar minta maaf," ujar Sakura akhirnya.

"Apa kau sedang tertarik dengan seseorang?" tanya Gaara akhirnya.

Sakura sempat diam beberapa saat. Tapi kemudian dirinya memantapkan hatinya.

"Ya, aku memang sedang menyukai seseorang. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana perasaannya padaku, dan aku tidak tahu apakah dia punya perasaan yang sama denganku. Tapi dia… adalah seseorang yang tidak bisa aku tinggalkan apapun yang terjadi. Maafkan aku, seharusnya aku memberitahumu lebih cepat. Aku benar-benar tidak enak harus mengatakan hal seperti ini pada laki-laki sebaik dirimu."

Mendengar celotehan panjang Sakura, Gaara tertawa lebar menanggapinya. Dan jelas saja membuat Sakura kembali bingung bukan main.

"Astaga, kau tidak perlu meminta maaf untuk mengatakan hal itu. Aku mengerti. Lagipula aku juga tidak bisa memaksakan pendapatku kan? Kau gadis yang baik karena sudah berani mengatakan semua perasaanmu padaku secara jelas. Terima kasih sudah bersedia menemani jalan-jalan ku hari ini. Aku benar-benar tidak akan melupakan hari ini."

Sakura kemudian berulang kali kembali meminta maaf pada Gaara soal sikapnya hari ini. Tapi Sakura juga tak punya pilihan. Ternyata apapun yang dia lakukan, Sakura tidak pernah bisa melepaskan pikirannya soal Sasuke.

Karena itu, ketika bianglala mereka akhirnya turun, Sakura keluar dengan buru-buru. Ternyata bianglala Ino sudah turun lebih dulu dan terkejut melihat Sakura langsung kabur begitu saja. Sakura terus berlari dan menghiraukan pekikan Ino yang berulang kali memanggilnya seperti itu.

Sakura berlari secepat mungkin sampai dirinya berulang kali menabrak orang yang tidak sengaja berlalu lalang di dekatnya. Sakura tak tahu berapa jarak yang dia tempuh untuk berlari secepat ini. Kakinya tidak dibiarkan istirahat sedikit pun. Akhirnya Sakura tiba juga di stasiun. Sakura berhenti sejenak untuk melihat jadwal keberangkat kereta selanjutnya. Sakura tak peduli apapun lagi. Hari ini dia harus mengatakannya!

Setelah memastikan keberangkat kereta berikutnya, Sakura mendapatkan tiket dan kemudian berdiri di depan pintu masuk kereta.

Sakura terus menunggu di sana dengan tenang sambil menggenggam erat-erat tali tas tangannya. Dia tidak akan membiarkan Sasuke kabur kali ini. Sasuke harus mendengarkannya. Sakura sudah memutuskannya.

Kereta tujuannya akhirnya tiba. Sakura sudah siap untuk masuk ke sana. Namun Sakura harus menunggu penumpang kereta keluar lebih dulu. Ketika penumpang kereta satu per satu turun, Sakura mulai melangkahkan kakinya.

Namun, belum sempat melakukannya, seseorang berdiri di depannya. Tepat di depannya.

Sakura mendadak mundur beberapa langkah, karena sosok di depannya itu keluar dari kereta itu dan melangkah tepat ke arah Sakura.

"K-kenapa kau… di sini?" tanya Sakura bingung.

Tentu bingung.

"Apa kencanmu sudah selesai?" tanyanya dengan nada dingin lagi.

"Kencan? Tunggu, kau… dengar darimana itu?"

Sasuke hanya diam sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke tempat lain.

Kedatangan Sasuke kemari pun adalah kejutan untuk Sakura sendiri. Namun melihat sikapnya seperti ini tentu saja membuat Sakura bingung bukan main.

Mereka terdiam untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Bahkan pintu kereta pun sudah tertutup rapat. Dan sekarang, kereta itu sudah melaju pergi meninggalkan stasiun. Sakura tak tahu harus mengatakan apa karena Sasuke datang kemari.

"Apa kau… datang kemari untuk… bertemu denganku?" tanya Sakura gugup bukan main.

Sasuke sekali lagi tak menjawab. Dia terus memalingkan wajahnya dari Sakura.

"Nee, apa kau… marah padaku? Kau berubah begitu dingin padaku? Apa aku… melakukan kesalahan?" tanya Sakura lagi.

Kali ini Sasuke meninggalkan Sakura begitu saja. Sakura tak mengerti apa maunya laki-laki ini. Akhirnya Sakura menyusul Sasuke dan berhenti tepat di depan laki-laki berambut gelap ini.

"Hei! Apa sekarang kau menghindariku?!" amuk Sakura akhirnya.

Sasuke tetap diam dan tidak memandang Sakura sedikit pun. Ini sangat aneh. Benar-benar aneh.

"Kalau kau tidak mengatakan kesalahanku, aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatmu marah padaku. Tidak semua orang mengerti apa yang kau inginkan jika kau tidak mengatakannya tahu! Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa maumu sebenarnya. Kau selalu membuatku bingung seperti ini kemudian meninggalkanku… apa kau tidak tahu yang kau lakukan itu sungguh jahat?!"

Sakura menarik napasnya dalam-dalam. Peluh sudah membasahi dahinya, kemudian turun ke pelipisnya. Bahkan beberapa ada yang menyangkut di kelopak matanya.

Karena Sasuke masih tidak memiliki reaksi apapun, akhirnya Sakura dengan nekat merentangkan kedua tangannya lalu menabrak dirinya sendiri ke arah Sasuke dengan lumayan kuat. Sasuke sendiri terbelalak kaget, tidak menyangka bahwa dirinya akan ditabrak begitu kuat oleh Sakura hingga membuatnya nyaris mundur ke belakang.

Sakura kemudian menggenggam lengannya sendiri dengan erat di belakang punggung Sasuke. Seperti tengah membelitnya agar tidak lepas kemana pun.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan?!" suara Sasuke tadinya akan terdengar marah, tapi kemudian malah berubah canggung karena dirinya dibelit begini kuat oleh gadis berambut pink ini dengan lengannya.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskannya sebelum kau mengatakan apa salahku padamu!"

"Lepaskan sekarang," kali ini Sasuke memperingatkan Sakura dengan nada ancaman.

"Itu tidak akan berpengaruh padaku!" balas Sakura sengit.

"Lepaskan sebelum kau menyesal," sekali lagi suara Sasuke masih memperingatkan Sakura.

Sakura akhirnya menggeleng kencang dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Sasuke.

"Kau kan sudah tahu aku keras kepala, aku tidak akan mendengarkanmu sekarang!"

Sesaat kemudian, suasana berubah hening. Mereka memang masih ada di stasiun dekat dengan jalur kedatangan kereta. Sakura juga sempat mendengar Sasuke menarik napas panjang. Dia pasti akan menyerah kan? Tentu saja, kapan Sasuke bisa menang berdebat dengan Sakura kecuali dia memilih melarikan diri dan menghindari Sakura?

"Ini benar-benar salahmu tahu," bisik Sasuke.

Ketika Sakura hendak mendongak untuk menanyakan apa maksud kata-kata Sasuke itu, tiba-tiba kedua tangan Sasuke merangkum wajah Sakura dengan cepat kemudian menariknya mendekat ke wajahnya sendiri. Baru Sakura akan bereaksi, jantungnya berubah membeku. Matanya terbelalak lebar kali ini.

Sakura baru akan melepaskan kedua tangannya dari pinggang Sasuke, tapi laki-laki itu kemudian menambah kekuatan tangannya untuk merangkum—atau malah mencengkeram wajah Sakura agar tidak bergerak dari tempatnya sekarang. Sakura tidak bisa melepaskan wajahnya dari tangan Sasuke. Bahkan ketika bibir mereka bertemu dan saling menempel dengan erat pun, Sakura tak bisa menghindarinya. Wajah Sakura seketika berubah panas. Sakura yakin saat ini pasti pembuluh darah wajahnya sudah membengkak karena semua darah mengalir tepat ke satu titik saat ini. Sasuke terlihat tak begitu peduli dan tetap menempelkan bibir lembutnya pada Sakura. Sasuke tidak melakukan gerakan apapun. Dia hanya diam di sana.

Akhirnya Sakura yang tidak memiliki persiapan akan hal ini, tentu saja tidak bisa menahan diri. Oksigen sudah menipis di dalam paru-parunya, hidungnya tak bisa menghirup udara sebanyak yang dia inginkan. Mulutnya terkunci rapat tak bisa dia buka. Tidak ada jalan untuk mendapatkan kebutuhan hidupnya untuk bernapas.

Sakura kemudian mendorong-dorong dada Sasuke di dekatnya, berusaha memberitahunya untuk melepaskannya sekarang.

Orang ini memang selalu berbuat nekat!

Sasuke akhirnya menyudahi tindakan bodohnya itu, walaupun masih tidak melepaskan tangannya dari wajah Sakura.

"Hei! Apa kau sudah gila hah?!" amuk Sakura.

Walaupun begitu, wajah mereka masih begitu dekat. Sangat dekat bahkan Sakura bisa merasakan napas Sasuke berhembus ke arahnya.

"Kesalahan pertama, kau menghilang begitu saja beberapa hari ini tanpa menghubungiku."

"Haa? Itu salahku? Yang benar saja! Aku kan—"

Cup!

Sasuke kembali mengecup bibir Sakura sekali lagi, tapi kali ini begitu singkat. Hanya untuk menutup mulut Sakura yang berubah kembali cerewet.

"Kesalahan kedua, kau pergi kencan tanpa izinku."

Sakura kemudian tiba-tiba berubah menjadi patung. Tangannya terkulai lemah di sisi tubuhnya. Sasuke juga melepaskan tangannya dari wajah Sakura.

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya, mencoba menelaah maksud dari semua kata-kata Sasuke barusan. Sakura akui memang setelah terakhir bertemu dengan Sasuke pada pertandingan regional kemarin itu, Sakura tak lagi menemui Sasuke. Sakura pikir saat itu Sasuke harus lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan teman-temannya dan memulihkan keadaannya. Lagipula, Sakura juga berpikir, untuk apa dia terus menemui Sasuke tanpa alasan begitu. Sakura juga tidak bisa membantu banyak di sana. Makanya Sakura pikir… lebih baik Sasuke bersama dengan orang-orang yang bisa membantunya.

Tapi yang kedua tadi…

"Apa kau benar-benar terganggu dengan hubungan kita seperti ini?" tanya Sasuke akhirnya.

Reflek, Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dengan tampang bingung.

"Haa? Apa… maksudmu?"

"Ketika kukatakan aku tidak berani untuk memulai hubungan apapun dengan orang lain dan memaksamu untuk tetap berada di sisiku tanpa penjelasan apapun, apa kau terganggu dan menganggap aku hanya main-main denganmu?"

"Tidak! Aku… aku sama sekali tidak berpikir begitu…"

"Aku mengerti kenapa kau tidak menghubungiku kemarin. Kau pasti berpikir aku lebih baik bersama teman-temanku karena kondisiku ini. Lalu kenapa kau pergi kencan dengan orang lain bahkan tanpa memberitahuku?"

"Tunggu dulu, itu sama sekali bukan kencan! Ino… mengenalkan teman Sai padaku. Kami hanya… hhh, baiklah. Kuakui itu memang kencan, tapi aku tidak punya alasan untuk menolaknya. Aku tidak punya hubungan dengan siapapun saat ini. Bagaimana aku menolaknya?"

"Kau punya."

Sakura terkejut mendengarnya. Apa itu…?

"Aku… punya?"

"Kau punya hubungan denganku. Apa itu sudah cukup?"

"Hei, hubungan macam apa denganmu itu? Hubungan itu punya banyak makna tahu. Ada hubungan yang hanya sekedar kenalan, hubungan pertemanan, atau malah hubungan musuh. Kita ini apa?"

"Aku tidak tahu kalau menjelaskan hubungan seperti ini begitu rumit…" gumam Sasuke dengan wajah merengut karena kebingungan.

Sakura tersenyum lebar, nyaris tertawa sebenarnya. Wajah Sasuke yang terlihat bingung itu benar-benar menggemaskan dan sangat lucu. Ternyata orang tampan memang punya ekspresi yang jauh lebih menarik. Wajar saja kalau laki-laki tampan macam Sasuke ini punya begitu banyak penggemar. Apapun ekspresinya, Sasuke tetap terlihat tampan. Dan Sakura menyukainya.

"… orang yang… spesial? Apa itu… termasuk?" gumam Sasuke lagi.

Kali ini Sakura benar-benar tertawa.

Sasuke kemudian berubah jengkel karena menganggap Sakura tengah mengejeknya saat ini. Tapi kemudian Sakura kembali memeluk punggung Sasuke dengan erat.

"Apa saja… terserah denganmu. Kau juga orang yang sangat spesial buatku!" tegas Sakura.

Ya, tidak perlu dijelaskan memang.

Semuanya sudah terlalu jelas.

Sakura sudah yakin bahwa perasaan mereka terhubung. Bahwa perasaan mereka saling berbalas. Untuk apa lagi sebuah penjelasan?

Mereka yang menjalaninya dan mereka pula yang melaluinya. Tidak perlu mendengarkan orang lain. Tidak perlu pengakuan orang lain.

Sasuke kemudian ikut membalas pelukan Sakura.

"Sekarang tepati janjimu."

"Janji? Janji apa?"

"Menemui Kakakku. Kau bilang akan menemaniku ke sana."

Sakura diam untuk beberapa saat.

Ah iya…

"Baiklah, ayo kita ke sana…"

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Sakura sungguh penasaran bagaimana membuat Uchiha Sasuke satu itu berwajah merah. Sepertinya apapun yang dilakukannya sama sekali tidak membuat wajahnya merah sedikit pun. Mood-nya yang selalu berubah seperti roller coaster itu juga sungguh… membingungkan.

Setiap kali Sasuke berbuat apapun, dia selalu bisa bersikap tenang. Pengendalian emosinya begitu baik, namun sedikit mengerikan.

Karena Sakura tidak tahu, kapan mood Sasuke bisa berubah baik dan menyenangkan.

Malamnya, Sakura sengaja menghubungi Sasuke lagi dengan pesan. Dia bertanya jam berapa mereka akan pergi ke sana. Karena katanya kakaknya ada di Kyoto, jadi perjalanan yang ditempuh dari Tokyo… sekitar dua jam lebih dengan kereta shinkansen. Tanpa diduga, Sasuke terus membalas semua pesan-pesan yang sengaja Sakura kirimkan itu. Mereka terlibat obrolan menarik. Kadang membicarakan mengenai Suigetsu, Karin dan Juugo. Sakura juga sempat menanyakan bagaimana Sasuke bisa ada di stasiun tadi itu.

Sasuke tidak menjawabnya dan mengatakan kalau dia salah naik kereta. Dia masih saja tidak mau jujur dengan perasaannya sendiri. Tapi setidaknya sekarang dia mengakui kalau Sakura adalah orang yang spesial untuknya. Karena kemudian kata-kata itu membuat Sakura tidak bisa tidur semalaman ini.

Membuat dirinya begitu bahagia karena kata-kata sederhana itu.

Pagi harinya, Sakura sudah menunggu di stasiun kereta api. Namun ternyata begitu sampai di sana, ternyata Sasuke sudah lebih dulu datang dan menyerahkan satu tiket kereta shinkansen untuk Sakura. Ternyata dia sudah lebih dulu ada di sini dibanding Sakura, padahal Sakura yakin dia sudah berangkat sangat pagi hari ini.

Sebenarnya Sakura sendiri belum pernah ke Kyoto. Jadi ini perjalanan pertamanya ke Kyoto bersama dengan seseorang. Rasanya benar-benar mendebarkan memang. Sakura berulang kali menanyakan bagaimana keadaan di Kyoto itu. Walaupun sebenarnya Sakura pernah membaca beberapa artikel yang mengulas mengenai kota sejarah di Jepang itu, tapi Sakura ingin tahu lebih banyak lagi.

Namun ternyata, Sasuke juga tidak begitu akrab dengan Kyoto. Maksudnya, Sasuke juga hanya beberapa kali datang ke Kyoto dalam hidupnya selama ini. Pertama kali ketika dia berumur lima tahun, kemudian ketika ibunya meninggal dan terakhir saat pemakaman Uchiha Itachi.

Sakura tak menyangka jika ternyata kenangan tentang Kyoto untuk Sasuke cukup… menyedihkan. Wajar saja kalau Sasuke terlihat begitu berat untuk datang ke sana.

Sakura juga tak menyangka Sasuke akan menceritakannya di saat seperti ini pada Sakura. Dia… sudah sedikit lebih terbuka dengan Sakura.

"Kalau begitu perjalanan kali ini pasti akan menyenangkan," ujar Sakura setelah Sasuke menyudahi ceritanya.

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Karena kau pergi bersamaku. Jujur saja liburan musim panas kali ini sangat menyenangkan. Aku bisa pergi ke Kyoto bersama… seseorang yang spesial," kata Sakura bersemangat.

Sasuke kemudian tersenyum tipis.

"Itu yang dikatakan oleh semua anak perempuan jika mereka pergi dengan orang yang disukainya kan?" tebak Sasuke.

"Hei, tapi ini tidak sama seperti anak perempuan lain…"

"Sudahlah, kau duduk diam saja. Perjalanan kita masih panjang, aku mau tidur dulu."

"Hei, kenapa kau tidur? Kita bisa melihat gunung Fuji dari kereta ini. Jarang-jarang aku bisa melihat gunung Fuji. Hei…" rengek Sakura sambil menarik-narik lengan bahu Sasuke. Tapi orang itu kemudian melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya dan langsung memejamkan matanya. Sama sekali tidak mempedulikan rengekan Sakura yang terus memintanya untuk tetap bangun dan melihat-lihat pemandangan dari kereta ekspres super cepat ini.

Masa Sakura harus antusias sendirian seperti ini? Kenapa jadinya tidak lucu sama sekali?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Setibanya di pemberhentian stasiun Kyoto, akhirnya kereta ini pun berhenti dengan sempurna. Yaa, pada akhirnya Sakura hanya melihat jendela dari sisi tempat duduknya selama dua jam lebih itu. Sasuke begitu pulas tertidur dan tidak bergerak sedikit pun. Bahkan Sakura mengira dia pingsan atau malah mendadak koma.

Tapi kemudian, Sakura menyadari bahwa apa yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke hanyalah untuk menutupi kegugupan hatinya. Tentu saja… mendatangi tempat dengan kenangan yang tidak menyenangkan seperti ini butuh keberanian besar. Dan Sakura tak menyangka Sasuke akhirnya memiliki keberanian untuk datang kemari setelah semua yang dia lalui.

Karena mereka akan berkunjung untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama, Sakura mengusulkan agar Sasuke membawa buket bunga untuk kakak dan ibunya itu. Awalnya Sasuke tidak mau, tapi karena Sakura yang memaksanya, Sasuke tidak punya pilihan.

Masing-masing dari mereka membawa satu buah buket bunga lili putih. Dan sekarang mereka sudah tiba di halaman depan areal pemakaman ini. Sasuke sempat berhenti sejenak sebelum masuk ke sana. Dan Sakura menyadari itu.

"Bisa tunggu sebentar, sepertinya sepatuku kemasukan kerikil," keluh Sakura.

"Bagaimana bisa sepatumu kemasukkan kerikil?" tanya Sasuke bingung.

Seingatnya mereka tidak melewati jalanan bebatuan atau berpasir. Semua jalanan di sini sudah diaspal dengan mulus.

"Tunggu saja sebentar," pinta Sakura kemudian.

Sakura membuka sebelah satunya dan mengguncang-guncang sepatu miliknya itu agar sesuatu yang menyangkut di dalamnya keluar. Selagi asyik mengguncang sepatunya, ternyata diam-diam Sakura memandangi Sasuke yang masih berdiri di sampingnya. Tatapannya berubah menjadi begitu sedih.

"Kenapa aku begitu lama memutuskan untuk datang ke sini?"

Suara Sasuke terdengar begitu kecil, sangat kecil bahkan Sakura mengira Sasuke tengah bicara dengan dirinya sendiri. Tentu, ada banyak hal yang tak terduga. Banyak hal yang membuat Sasuke membuat keputusan berat yang sebenarnya salah. Tapi untungnya Sasuke tidak larut begitu lama dengan masa lalunya sendiri. Dia akhirnya bisa bangkit dan meneruskan hidupnya.

"Sudah lebih baik?" ujar Sakura seraya menyentuh telapak tangan Sasuke yang tidak menggenggam buket bunganya.

"Sepatumu—"

"Ayo kita temui ibu dan kakakmu."

Sakura kemudian menyelipkan tangannya dengan tangan Sasuke. Menggenggamnya ringan untuk mengikutinya. Sasuke tidak membantah sedikit pun. Dia terus berjalan mengikuti langkah Sakura.

Pemakaman di sini begitu tenang dan sunyi. Pemandangannya juga indah. Karena terletak di atas bukit, Sakura bisa melihat pemandangan di sekitar kaki bukit yang penuh dengan rumah-rumah penduduk.

Sakura meminta Sasuke menunjukkan dimana tempat ibu dan kakaknya.

Setelah berjalan sedikit, akhirnya Sasuke menemukan dimana persemayaman terakhir dari orang-orang yang sangat dicintainya itu. Ada sebuah nisan keluarga di sana dengan nama Uchiha. Lalu nisan lainnya dengan dua nama dalam satu nisan. Sakura membaca nama di nisan itu. Uchiha Mikoto dan Uchiha Itachi.

Tapi kenapa nisan ini terlihat lumayan bersih? Tidak ada gulma tanaman yang merambah atau malah debu dan pasir yang berserakan. Makamnya cukup terawat. Padahal Sasuke mengatakan dia sudah lama tidak datang kemari.

Sakura pun mengajak Sasuke untuk meletakkan bunga yang mereka bawa. Sakura berlutut di depan nisan itu dan memejamkan matanya seraya menutup kedua telapak tangannya dengan khusyuk. Ya, Sakura berdoa untuk ibu dan kakak Sasuke saat ini.

Dan beberapa saat, Sakura selesai berdoa, Sasuke masih berdiri di sana dengan canggung. Dia menatap nisan itu, tapi wajahnya terlihat begitu sedih dan pilu.

"Ayo sapa ibu dan kakakmu, kenapa kau diam saja?" kata Sakura seraya menyenggol lengan Sasuke.

"Oh, iya," gumam Sasuke.

Sepertinya dia benar-benar tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Ya, sosok seperti seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang terus menyembunyikan perasaan dan emosinya. Dia pasti tidak bisa mengatakannya dengan jujur.

Sasuke kemudian mengambil sesuatu dari saku jaketnya.

Medali emas yang didapatkannya di turnamen musim panas lalu.

Medali itu kemudian dikalungkannya di nisan yang dekat dengan ukiran nama sang kakak.

Walaupun sudah meletakkan benda yang dijanjikannya dulu pada Sakura, Sasuke masih tidak bisa mengatakan apapun.

"Halo apa kabar, aku Haruno Sakura, teman dari Uchiha Sasuke-kun. Senang bertemu dengan kalian. Ini kunjungan pertamaku, maaf kalau aku tidak membawa apapun untuk kalian sekarang. Tapi aku pasti akan datang lagi kemari," buka Sakura akhirnya sambil menundukkan punggungnya dengan formal.

Sasuke sempat menoleh ke arah Sakura ketika dia melakukan itu, tapi dia tetap diam.

"Oba-san dan Onii-san jangan khawatirkan apapun soal Sasuke-kun lagi mulai dari sekarang. Aku janji akan mengawasinya untuk tidak lagi berbuat ceroboh dan bodoh lagi sebagai ganti kalian. Karena itu, tolong jaga Sasuke-kun dari atas sana ya. Dia benar-benar mencintai kalian berdua. Aku akan melakukan banyak hal untuk membuat Sasuke-kun tersenyum dan menikmati hidupnya," celoteh Sakura.

"Hei, kenapa kau bicara pada kakak dan ibuku seolah-olah aku baru saja memutuskan untuk bunuh diri? Aku tidak seputus asa itu," gerutu Sasuke.

"Kau memang seputus asa itu. Kalau kau tidak bertemu denganku, aku yakin kau pasti sudah memutuskan untuk bunuh diri kan?"

"Apa? Kenapa sekarang kau menganggap dirimu begitu?"

"Memang begitu kan? Akui saja, kau sebenarnya tergila-gila padaku dan tidak mau kehilangan aku. Makanya kau cemburu karena aku kencan dengan orang lain tanpa memberitahumu."

"Apa kau memang semenyebalkan ini? Kau bahkan mengajakku berdebat di depan ibu dan kakakku."

"Yayaya, katakan pada mereka betapa menyebalkannya aku. Jelaskan pada mereka kalau aku ini cerewet, keras kepala dan menyebalkan. Hubungi aku kalau kau sudah selesai menceritakan segalanya."

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Kau perlu waktu pribadi kan? Biar bagaimana pun aku ini orang lain. Bicaralah dari hati ke hati dengan keluargamu. Aku akan menunggu di bawah. Jadi… jangan melarikan diri lagi ya… jangan menghindarinya lagi. Kau bisa lakukan itu kan?" pinta Sakura.

Sasuke terlihat sedikit ragu, tapi Sakura kemudian memeluknya sebentar dan mengusap punggung Sasuke dengan perlahan. Hanya sebentar karena kemudian Sakura melepaskannya dan meninggalkan Sasuke di sana sendirian.

Agak jauh, Sakura menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Sasuke masih diam di sana sambil memandangi nisan keluarganya.

Merasa sudah baik, Sakura kemudian memilih jalan untuk menuju kaki bukit. Karena baru pertama kali berkunjung kemari, Sakura agak bingung dengan jalannya. Seharusnya dia mengikuti jalan setapak saja, tapi kenapa tidak sampai-sampai ke bawah. Apa Sakura salah jalan?

Tidak lucu kalau dia kesasar di daerah pemakaman seperti ini?

Agak jauh berjalan, akhirnya Sakura menemukan jalan yang lain dan melihat seseorang yang berjalan di depannya. Apa orang itu penduduk sini?

Ah, masa bodoh mau penduduk sini atau bukan, Sakura harus segera mencari jalan keluar sebelum dirinya benar-benar tersesat di pemakaman seperti ini!

"Permisi! Aku mau tanya, dimana jalan menuju kaki bukitnya?" seru Sakura seraya berlari menghampiri pria dengan pakaian biasa itu. Dilihat dari punggung dan bahunya, sepertinya pria ini sudah cukup berumur. Dia mengenakan pakaian kimono khas laki-laki dengan ukuran yang pendek juga celana panjang biasa. Pria itu juga membawa tas sedang di bahunya. Beberapa peralatan perkebunan tampak keluar dari tas itu.

Setelah Sakura cukup dekat, pria paruh baya itu kemudian berbalik.

"Apa kau tersesat?"

"Iya, aku hampir salah jalan tadi dan—eh?"

Katakan kalau ini cuma kebetulan bodoh!

"Oh, bukankah kau… Haruno…-san kan?"

Dari semua penduduk di wilayah Kyoto ini, kenapa Sakura harus bertemu dengan orang yang sama sekali tidak terduga seperti ini?!

Segera saja Sakura menundukkan punggungnya 90 derajat dan tentunya dengan tambahan kegugupan jelasnya.

"H-halo, apa kabar…?"

Dasar bodoh, kenapa malah Sakura mengatakan hal itu?

"Oh ya, kabarku baik-baik saja. Bagaimana denganmu? Ah, kau bisa mengangkat kepalamu sekarang, Haruno-san."

Sakura meneguk air ludahnya dengan susah payah. Apa dia sekarang mengalami dehidrasi? Tenggorokannya terasa kering sekali sekarang.

"A-aku… baik-baik saja. Terima kasih," balas Sakura kemudian dengan canggung.

"Kejutan melihatmu di sini. Apa yang membawamu datang jauh-jauh kemari?"

"Oh itu… aku… datang kemari karena menemani seseorang," jelas Sakura.

"Menemani seseorang… ke pemakaman?" tanyanya bingung.

"I-iya. Temanku… ingin menemui kakak dan ibunya."

"Menemui kakak dan ibunya? Oh, mereka sudah meninggal. Lalu kenapa kau di sini? Kau hampir tersesat."

"Tadinya… aku ingin membiarkan temanku bicara secara pribadi dengan kakak dan ibunya, makanya aku meninggalkannya di sana beberapa saat. Aku berencana menunggunya di kaki bukit. Ternyata… aku tidak paham dengan jalanan di sini karena ini pertama kalinya aku berkunjung."

"Benar, kebanyakan orang yang pertama kali datang kemari sering tersesat. Kalau kau ingin turun ke kaki bukit, ikuti jalan ini saja. Tidak jauh lagi kau sudah menemukan rumah penduduk yang dekat dari sini."

"Terima kasih banyak. Ah ya, kalau aku boleh tahu, apa yang Anda… lakukan di sini?"

"Di sini? Di pemakaman maksudmu?"

"I-iya," jawab Sakura gugup.

Tentu saja bodoh! Kenapa orang ini muncul selalu di saat yang tidak tepat? Tidak tepat karena Sakura selalu tidak memiliki persiapan untuk berbicara langsung.

"Aku hampir setiap hari kemari untuk membersihkan makam isteri dan anakku. Ah ya, kau pasti sudah tahu kalau mereka sudah meninggal kan? Aku mengambil cuti dari pekerjaanku untuk menenangkan diri sebentar. Jadi aku memutuskan kemari untuk lebih dekat dengan isteri dan putra sulungku."

Sakura terhenyak kaget. Matanya mendadak panas dan berair.

"Aku ingin menebus kesalahanku karena dulu hampir tidak memiliki waktu luang yang sepadan untuk mereka. Aku membiarkan mereka pergi begitu saja, dan aku tidak sempat berjuang cukup banyak untuk mereka. Maaf jadi membicarakan hal menyedihkan seperti ini denganmu."

Uchiha Fugaku tampak sedikit tersenyum memang. Tapi wajahnya juga menyiratkan kesedihan yang mendalam.

"Oh ya aku lupa bilang nama temanku yang saat ini sedang menemui kakak dan ibunya. Mungkin… Anda akan bertemu dengannya di sana."

"Temanmu? Apa makam keluarganya dekat sini?"

"Iya, persis di dekat Anda. Namanya Uchiha Sasuke. Dia masih ada di sana sekarang."

Fugaku terbelalak kaget. Wajahnya terlihat begitu tegang mendengar nama anaknya sendiri. Mungkin dia tidak menyangka, atau sebenarnya menyangka hanya saja takut berharap terlalu banyak.

"Sasuke-kun… membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama untuk bisa mengunjungi ibu dan kakak yang sangat dicintainya. Makanya aku membiarkannya bicara lebih banyak pada mereka seorang diri. Aku ingin… Sasuke-kun lebih jujur pada perasaannya sekarang ini. Karena itu… mohon bantu Sasuke-kun untuk jujur pada perasaannya sendiri mulai dari sekarang."

"Anak itu… pasti akan menolakku."

"Karena itu, Anda harus mulai lebih dulu. Anda harus mulai lebih jujur dan mengatakan apa adanya pada Sasuke-kun lebih dulu. Salah seorang dari kalian harus mengalah. Bukankah tidak ada salahnya mengalah untuk sebuah kebaikan? Aku pernah mengatakan ini sebelumnya, bahwa Sasuke-kun adalah anak yang baik. Dia hanya butuh waktu, tapi bukan berarti sepenuhnya menolak Anda. Kalian berdua hanya memiliki satu sama lainnya. Jadi… oh, maafkan aku atas sikap kasarku. Tidak seharusnya aku—"

"Tidak, kau benar. Sebenarnya aku pun sama dengannya. Kami… sama-sama membutuhkan waktu… sekali lagi terima kasih banyak sudah menemani putra-ku, Haruno-san."

Mereka berpamitan secara singkat. Fugaku kemudian meneruskan perjalanannya.

Jadi itu… sebabnya mengapa makam keluarga Sasuke begitu bersih dan terawat. Setelah menghilang kemarin, ternyata selama ini Fugaku ada di sini. Dekat dengan isteri dan putra sulungnya.

Kau pasti akan menyelesaikannya, kan… Sasuke?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

TBC

.

.

Hola minna, seperti janji saya, chap depan ada solusi hubungan Fugaku sama Sasuke, juga hubungan Sasuke sama Sakura hehehe. Jadi sebenarnya chap depan itu bisa dibilang chap terakhir, cuman saya liat sitkon dulu deh. Kalo misalnya memungkinkan, saya bikin jadi dua chap terakhir lagi. Kalo gak, yaa mungkin satu chap aja cukup hehehe. Oh ya, chap depan juga mungkin bakalan ada kencan sungguhan SasuSaku tuh hehehe udah lama saya pengen bikinnya sih.

Sebenarnya munculnya Gaara di chap ini yaa bisa dibilang gak begitu penting sih, tapi saya pikir iseng sedikit gak masalah kali ya hehehe. Karena jujur aja, saya sedikit bingung scene kosong sebelum akhirnya Sasu minta ditemenin ke tempat kakaknya itu.

Ok saya bales review dulu…

DaunIlalangKuning : makasih udah review senpai… ahahah iya saya juga udah baca pm nya kok. Sebenarnya saya jarang sekali buka akun ffn saya kecuali buat update. Iya besok udah chap akhir, endingnya juga udah saya siapkan kok hehehe ditunggu yaa

Mimicucu : makasih udah review senpai… iya susah loh dapet temen yang mau nerima sitkon kita apapun itu. kadang kebanyakan lebih suka pas senengnya aja hikss jadi curhat deh heheh chap depan bakalan lebih banyak kok SS nya.

Younghee Lee : makasih udah review senpai… iya ini udah update

Q Lenka : makasih udah review senpai… iya saya juga lebih suka cerita yang lebih banyak proses sih, jadi dapet pelajaran kalau sesuatu itu gak selalu didapat dengan mudah, ada proses yang mendampingi hehehe

Mustika447 : makasih udah review senpai… iya ayah anak itu bakalan dibahas habis chap depan ditunggu ya heheh

Diah Cherry : makasih udah review senpai… ahahah emang agak rumit sih hubungan mereka, tapi sebenarnya Sasu itu cukup trauma punya hubungan dengan orang yang disayanginya makanya dia gak mau punya hubungan apapun dulu sebelum dia bisa siap hehehe

D3rin ; makasih udah review senpai… ditunggu chap depannya yang penasaran sama Fuga dan Sasu hehehe

CEKBIOAURORAN : makasih udah review senpai… iya banget, kalo cowok dingin tipe Sasu itu, sekalinya nurut pasti lucu banget hehehe

Hanazono yuri : makasih udah review senpai… iya ini udah lanjut

Sami haruchi 2 : makasih udah review senpai… ahahahah ini udah mau tamat, saya juga gak tahu harus ngisi cerita apalagi, sebenarnya fic ini harusnya jadi gak sampai 10 chap, tapi saya kebablasan bikinnya heheh

Mantika mochi : makasih udah review senpai… ahahah iya, jadi Saku itu kadang berat kadang enak juga. Nungguin Sasu selama nggak, untuk dikawinan punya anak pula, kalo gak ya ampun nasibnya heheh

Zarachan : makasih udah review senpai… iya emang sedih banget sosok Sasu itu. Udah kehilangan keluarga, dibenci pula tambah lagi jadi buronan, lengkap amat hidupnya hehehe

Ochi ochi : makasih udah review senpai… iya ini udah lanjut

Raizel's wife : makasih udah review senpai… ahahah gak papa kok, saya lebih suka sama pembaca yang ngeluarin unek-uneknya, jadi saya tahu gimana kesan pembaca setelah baca fic saya hehehe iya mereka emang kayak air mengalir gitu aja

Kagaaika Uchiha : makasih udah review senpai… iya ini emang bentar lagi end hehehe, mungkin terlambat baca heheh

Kirara967 : makasih udah review senpai… ahahah iya itu adegannya gak nyangka sih sebenarnya, iya mood orang yang kayak roller coaster itu beneran serem, kita gak tahu moodnya yang baik itu kapan aja heheh

Mitsuki Uchiha : makasih udah review senpai… iya ini udah lanjut makasih banyak yaa

Titiktitin : makasih udah review senpai… makasih banyak semangatnya, makasih juga udah suka fic saya hehehe

Lynn : makasih udah review senpai… ahaha ditunggu chap depan yaaa

Sqchn : makasih udah review senpai… ahahah aduh gimana ya, walau pake mata batin juga masih susah kayaknya ngebacanya hehehe

TheLimitedEdition : makasih udah review senpai… updatenya gak tergantung hari apa aja. Kalo udah saya selesai ketik, biasanya langsung saya update sih hehehe

Guest : makasih udah review senpai… iya ini udah lanjut

Laifa : makasih udah review senpai… ahaha mungkin fic saya agak susah ditemukan hehehe

Oke makasih yang udah ngeluangin waktunya buat fic saya

Jaa Nee!


	15. Chapter 15

**Hola Minna. Ada yang bosen ketemu fic baru (lagi-lagi) saya? Semoga nggak ya.**

 **.**

 **DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **.**

 **RATE : T**

 **.**

 **Warning : OOC (banget), AU, Gaje, Misstypo (Nongol mulu), Gak karuan.**

 **.**

 **Attention : Fic ini hanyalah fiksi belaka. Apalagi terdapat kesamaan atau kemiripan situasi atau tokoh atau apapun itu dengan cerita lain dalam bentuk apapun itu, adalah tidak disengaja.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hm… apa kabarmu… Kaa-san… Nii-san…" bisik Sasuke.

Dengan mengumpulkan segenap keberaniannya, akhirnya Sasuke mampu bicara lagi setelah Sakura meninggalkannya sendirian di sini. Sakura… sudah banyak memberikannya kesempatan agar bisa berbaikan dengan masa lalunya.

Sejujurnya, butuh begitu banyak keberanian untuk Sasuke bisa kembali menginjakkan kaki di sini. Di hadapan ibu dan kakaknya. Ada begitu banyak kesalahan yang harus dipertanggungjawabkan oleh Sasuke di sini. Bagaimana Sasuke berubah menjadi pengecut dengan melarikan diri dan terus menghindari kenyataan. Walaupun Sasuke sudah berusaha melupakan kesakitan ini, ternyata… bekasnya tak bisa hilang dengan mudah.

Bekas ini akan terus ada dan terus menyakitkannya.

Tidak ada jalan lain, selain menerimanya.

Satu-satunya orang… yang akhirnya memberikan keyakinan pada Sasuke, bahwa harusnya… dia tidak perlu melarikan diri lagi, tidak perlu menghindarinya lagi. Seseorang yang akan mendampinginya dengan sifat keras kepalanya.

"Kaa-san, sudah bertemu dengannya kan? Kaa-san tahu… gadis itu sangat cerewet dan keras kepala. Juga menyebalkan. Sifat cerewet dan keras kepalanya itu sangat mirip dengan Kaa-san. Dan sifat menyebalkannya… sangat mirip dengan Nii-san," cerita Sasuke akhirnya.

Sudah berapa lama dirinya tidak mengunjungi ibunya lagi?

Sudah berapa lama Sasuke menghindari bertemu dengan kakaknya?

Hari ini, Sasuke ingin membayar semuanya.

"Kaa-san, Nii-san, maafkan aku. Seharusnya… aku tidak menyalahkan Tou-san seperti ini. Aku hanya mencari pelarian, tempat dimana aku menumpahkan segala beban yang kurasakan. Tempat dimana kesalahan itu bisa kubebankan. Aku begitu takut ingin bertemu dengan kalian. Aku merasa menjadi pengecut kecil yang melarikan diri dari masalah yang kubuat sendiri.

"Jika bukan karena… gadis itu… aku tidak tahu dimana aku akan berada sekarang. Saat itu aku benar-benar putus asa karena kehilangan Nii-san. Aku sungguh tidak tahu lagi alasan apa yang bisa kugantungkan untuk terus bertahan di sini. Aku pernah memikirkan untuk menyusul kalian. Tapi aku akan merasa sangat bersalah jika meninggalkan Tou-san sendirian di sini. Karena saat ini… kami hanya memiliki satu sama lain. Hanya tinggal kami yang tertinggal di sini.

"Kaa-san… apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Apakah yang kulakukan… sudah benar?"

Sasuke nyaris menitikkan air matanya, tapi kemudian dia memilih menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan emosinya kali ini. Dia tidak mau ibunya melihatnya begini sedih.

"Kumohon Kaa-san jangan khawatir padaku, Nii-san juga. Aku akan tetap baik-baik saja. Dan aku janji… tidak akan lagi mengambil keputusan bodoh lagi. Aku… akan melakukan segalanya untuk kebahagiaanku mulai dari sekarang. Kaa-san… Nii-san… aku pasti akan mengunjungi kalian lagi."

Sasuke kemudian pamit pulang untuk meninggalkan ibu dan kakaknya yang amat dicintainya itu. Sasuke sudah memiliki rencana untuk mengunjungi mereka lagi. Walaupun Sasuke belum merencanakan dengan siapa kali ini dia akan pergi. Karena saat ini, Sasuke sudah memiliki keberanian untuk terus mengunjungi mereka.

Sasuke kemudian berbalik untuk menyusul gadis pink itu. Kalau Sasuke tidak segera bergegas kemungkinan gadis itu akan tersesat di daerah pemakaman ini. Dia kan buta arah dan—Sasuke terkejut.

Baru beberapa langkah Sasuke meninggalkan tempat ibu dan kakaknya, dari jarak sepuluh meter, Sasuke melihat seseorang yang berdiri di sana. Menunggu.

Mereka memang saling berpandangan, tapi Sasuke segera menundukkan kepalanya. Kakinya tiba-tiba saja berubah kaku. Seharusnya saat ini Sasuke pergi meninggalkannya secepat mungkin.

Tapi…

 _"Jangan melarikan diri lagi ya… jangan menghindarinya lagi. Kau bisa melakukannya kan?"_

Karena Sasuke tetap diam di posisinya, Fugaku kemudian mengambil langkah perlahan-lahan hingga berpapasan dengan putra bungsunya itu. Sasuke memang masih ada di dekat makam kakak dan ibunya, sangat dekat malah.

Fugaku melewati Sasuke begitu saja dan Sasuke berdiri membelakangi ayah kandungnya itu. Fugaku menaruh tas yang dibawanya dan mulai mengeluarkan alat-alat yang sengaja dibawanya itu.

"Terima kasih sudah membawa bunga yang cantik ini. Ibumu pasti menyukainya," ujar Fugaku.

Pelan-pelan, Sasuke berbalik dan melihat ayahnya memandangi buket bunga lili yang dibawanya bersama Sakura tadi. Fugaku tampak tersenyum walaupun wajahnya kelihatan sedih. Fugaku juga melihat medali emas yang digantungkan Sasuke di nisan batu milik ibu dan kakaknya itu. Kemudian tangannya mengambil sebuah kain usang dan mengelap bagian ukiran tulisan di nisan keluarganya itu. Fugaku juga membersihkan bagian-bagian belakang dari makam isteri dan putra sulungnya itu yang ditumbuhi rumput liar juga daun-daun kering yang tidak sengaja berjatuhan di sana.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Temanmu bisa tersesat lagi di bawah sana."

Sasuke terkejut ketika Fugaku mengatakan temannya. Sasuke tidak menyangka kedatangan Fugaku kemari dan di hari ini. Juga…

"Tou-san… tahu darimana temanku?"

"Aku pernah bertemu dengannya di pertandinganmu kemarin. Gadis berambut pink itu. Pergilah temui dia, kau pasti tidak ingin melihatku di sini."

Sasuke tidak menyangka jika ternyata Sakura pernah bertemu dengan Fugaku. Tapi gadis itu tidak pernah mengatakan apapun kalau dia bertemu dengan ayahnya Sasuke.

Lalu—

 _Jangan melarikan diri… jangan menghindarinya lagi…_

"Apa tidak ada yang ingin kau katakan padaku?" tanya Sasuke akhirnya.

Bohong jika Sasuke tidak pernah memikirkan semua ini. Bohong jika Sasuke tidak mau melihat ayahnya lagi. Yang diinginkan oleh Sasuke selama ini dari ayahnya adalah kejujuran darinya. Sasuke ingin ayahnya juga bisa membicarakan semua masalah yang ditanggungnya dengan Sasuke. Itu yang sebenarnya diinginkan oleh Sasuke dari ayahnya. Tapi Fugaku selalu menghindarinya dan tidak pernah mau membicarakan apapun dari hati ke hati dengan Sasuke. Hingga semua ini terjadi…

Fugaku menghentikan kegiatannya. Dia berdiri dan menghadap ke arah Sasuke yang masih berdiri di tempatnya.

"Apa yang ingin kukatakan… apakah kau akan mendengarnya?"

"Itulah yang terjadi pada kita, Tou-san. Tou-san tidak pernah membicarakan apapun padaku. Yang Tou-san katakan selalu yang Tou-san inginkan dariku. Bukan apa yang kuinginkan. Apa Tou-san pernah mengatakan apapun padaku sebelum semua ini terjadi? Apa pernah… Tou-san jujur padaku tentang semua ini? Tentang apa yang terjadi pada Nii-san? Tou-san tidak pernah mengatakannya padaku."

Fugaku terdiam sejenak.

Ada begitu banyak kesalahan yang dilakukannya selama ini. Semua kesalahan yang dilakukannya dan tidak pantas untuk mendapatkan permintaan maaf dari anaknya sendiri. Kesalahan yang dilakukannya sebagai orang tua. Kesalahan yang dilakukannya sebagai ayah. Dan kesalahan yang dilakukannya sebagai orang yang mencintai darah dagingnya.

Walaupun Fugaku adalah orang tua, dan Sasuke adalah putranya, namun tidak ada alasan bagi mereka berdua untuk menutupi kejujuran. Sikap saling terbuka adalah poin penting dalam sebuah keluarga. Dimana harusnya sebuah keluarga itu saling terbuka dan jujur satu sama lain. Itulah yang dinamakan keluarga. Dan apa yang Fugaku lakukan selama ini… jauh dari yang dinamakan keluarga.

"Aku… minta maaf," ujar Fugaku akhirnya.

Sasuke membeku. Wajah Fugaku tertunduk di hadapan Sasuke. Mengaku bersalah padanya dan begitu menyesal.

"Aku tahu ini mungkin terlambat untuk kita bicarakan. Aku tahu sudah terlalu banyak hal yang tidak kukatakan dengan jujur padamu sampai kau menjadi seperti ini. Aku tidak menyalahkanmu atas semua hal yang kau lakukan. Kau berhak, karena semua ini memang kesalahan dariku."

Setelah sekian lama berlalu… ini adalah pertama kalinya, sejak Sasuke hidup selama ini, sepanjang umurnya, ini adalah kali pertama dimana akhirnya Sasuke memiliki kesempatan berbicara berdua dengan ayahnya dengan hati terbuka seperti ini.

"Itachi… kakakmu. Dia sudah lama mengidap penyakit mematikan. Dia tahu umurnya tidak mungkin panjang. Tapi dia melakukan semua ini untukmu. Karena dia ingin… berada satu panggung denganmu.

"Sejak kecil, kemampuanmu sudah mulai terlihat. Perlahan-lahan kau mulai bisa mengimbangi kakakmu. Itachi tahu kalau kemampuanmu semakin mendekatinya, dan dia bangga akan itu. Dia bangga namun juga takut. Walaupun kalian sama-sama berlatih untuk menjadi yang terbaik, bakatmu sudah mendominasi dirimu sendiri untuk melebihi kakakmu.

"Mungkin kau tak menyadari karena kau terus melihat sosok Itachi yang amat kau banggakan dan selalu bermimpi untuk seperti kakakmu. Untuk bisa berada satu panggung dengannya. Kau melakukan apa saja untuk bisa berada di tahap itu. Kau lakukan segalanya karena yang kau inginkan hanyalah ada di sisi Itachi.

Sasuke terhenyak mendengar pengakuan dari ayahnya itu. Jadi… selama ini…

"Itachi ingin kau bisa melampaunya dan menjadi yang paling hebat dibanding dia. Makanya dia menjaga jarak darimu untuk berlatih lebih giat agar tidak mengecewakanmu jika kalian nanti bertemu. Itulah semua usaha yang dilakukannya selama ini. Dia berusaha untuk tidak menemuimu dan menghubungimu agar kau bisa fokus pada latihanmu sendiri, walaupun dia setengah mati merindukanmu.

"Jika kau tahu, mungkin kau akan membenci kakakmu karena kau sangat menyayanginya. Karena itulah, aku menggantikan posisi itu demi kakakmu. Lebih baik, kau membenciku daripada kau harus membenci kakakmu yang telah berusaha keras sampai di sisa waktunya."

Walaupun mungkin semua itu sudah terlambat, tapi Sasuke lega akhirnya mengetahui yang sebenarnya. Bahwa ternyata… selama ini… ayahnya tidak sejahat yang dia pikirkan. Kalau ternyata selama ini… Fugaku selalu memikirkan mereka berdua.

Ya, semua ini memang terjadi karena tidak ada yang ingin membicarakannya sebelum ini. Karena mereka berdua sama-sama menolak untuk mengatakan yang sejujurnya dan membiarkan semua ini menjadi… seperti ini.

"Kau sudah mengalami banyak hal. Aku juga mengerti apa yang terjadi padamu selama ini karena semua kesalahanku. Dan aku juga… tidak berhak untuk mengatakan apapun lagi padamu. Karena itu… pada kesempatan kali ini, aku ingin meminta maaf padamu atas semua kesalahanku selama ini. Hiduplah dengan bahagia dan pilihlah semua jalan yang kau inginkan. Aku… akan selalu mendukungmu."

Saat mereka mereka sudah mengetahui semua kenyataannya. Sasuke akhirnya mengerti… bahwa sebenarnya… baik dirinya maupun ayahnya… memiliki sifat yang hampir sama. Atau malah… mereka sebenarnya sama. Hanya saja, mereka tak pernah punya waktu untuk bisa membicarakannya secara jujur dan saling memahami.

"Jika Tou-san ingin meminta maaf padaku atas semua kesalahan Tou-san… aku akan menerimanya jika Tou-san menceritakan lebih banyak soal Nii-san padaku. Aku akan menunggunya."

Ya, tidak ada salahnya untuk mengatakan sejujurnya bukan?

Semuanya sudah berlalu, dan apa yang terjadi sudah terjadi.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Sakura menunggu di gerbang pertama dari areal pemakaman itu. Tempat ini cukup menyenangkan walaupun sepi. Dan udaranya juga masih sangat segar di sini. Makanya, walaupun penghujung musim panas baru akan dimulai, tapi udaranya sudah cukup dingin di sini. Sakura melirik jam tangannya. Ini sudah berlalu 30 menit sejak dirinya meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian di sana. Sepertinya ada banyak hal yang dia bicarakan.

Dengan ibunya, dengan kakaknya… juga dengan ayahnya.

"Sakura."

Sakura menoleh ke belakang.

Sasuke sudah datang.

Langsung saja Sakura mengambil langkah cepat untuk menghampiri orang yang sangat spesial untuknya itu. Wajah Sakura pun terlihat bersemangat karena saat ini Sasuke terlihat begitu baik. Dia tersenyum.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau sudah—"

Sakura menghentikan kata-katanya.

Sasuke langsung meraih tangan Sakura dan memeluk punggung Sakura dengan erat. Menaruh dagunya di bahu Sakura. Pelukan kali ini jauh lebih ringan dari biasanya. Seakan-akan Sasuke baru saja melepaskan beban yang begitu berat dari bahunya.

"Terima kasih, Sakura," bisik Sasuke lagi.

"Untuk apa?" balas Sakura.

"Untuk semua yang kau lakukan. Terima kasih, sudah memberikanku keberanian untuk ada di sini."

Sakura kemudian tersenyum lebar sekali lagi. Kedua tangan Sakura ikut merangkul punggung Sasuke. Satu tangannya bahkan membelai lembut rambut gelap Sasuke.

"Apa itu artinya kau sudah menyelesaikan semuanya?"

"Sudah," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Anak baik. Aku sudah bilang kalau kau memang anak yang baik walau sedikit keras kepala dan bandel," ujar Sakura.

Sakura mungkin tak melihatnya, tapi Sasuke tersenyum di sela bahu Sakura. Perasaannya jauh lebih baik sekarang. Sangat baik malah. Belum pernah rasanya Sasuke merasakan perasaan yang sebaik ini.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Kau pernah bertemu ayahku sebelum ini?"

Setelah dari areal pemakaman itu, Sakura kemudian mengajak Sasuke untuk berjalan-jalan sekitar daerah Kyoto ini sebelum mereka pulang nanti. Sakura memang tidak tahu kapan lagi dirinya punya kesempatan untuk datang kemari. Makanya sekarang mereka sedang di dalam bus untuk menuju pusat kota sejarah Kyoto ini. Ada sebuah tempat dimana yang tempat itu ramai dikunjungi oleh turis asing karena budaya yang masih kental dan beberapa tempat yang masih dijaga keasliannya. Tentu saja Sakura begitu bersemangat untuk datang ke sana.

"Iya, apa aku tidak pernah bilang padamu?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak sama sekali."

"Ah, kalau begitu aku pasti lupa. Kau mirip ayahmu," ujar Sakura kemudian.

"Mirip? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Kalian berdua… terlihat menakutkan dari luar. Sulit untuk didekati, tapi ternyata punya hati yang hangat dan sangat baik. Kau sangat mirip dengannya," jelas Sakura.

Wajah Sasuke diam untuk beberapa saat. Tapi Sakura bisa mengetahui kalau Sasuke diam-diam tersenyum tipis sembari mengenang sesuatu.

"Mm, setelah kupikir-pikir sebaiknya kau jangan terlalu banyak tersenyum," celetuk Sakura sambil memandangi Sasuke dengan niat jahil.

"Tersenyum? Memang kapan aku melakukannya?"

"Jadi kau tidak pernah sadar kapan kau tersenyum?"

"Jadi, kenapa aku tidak boleh terlalu banyak tersenyum?" tanya Sasuke kemudian.

"Mm, itu rahasia…" bisik Sakura lagi.

Sasuke kemudian mengetuk dahi Sakura lagi seperti kebiasaannya. Sakura sempat protes, tapi kemudian Sakura memilih tertawa lebar melihat Sasuke bisa seperti ini. Sasuke kemudian melihat jendela kaca bus.

Tentu saja Sakura tidak ingin wajah Sasuke yang tersenyum diperlihatkan kepada orang lain. Sakura ingin senyum Sasuke hanya boleh dilihatnya.

Karena senyum itu terlalu berharga…

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Mereka sampai di pusat kota Kyoto.

Mula-mula, Sakura tertarik dengan Kyoto Tower yang begitu indah itu. Seperti melihat Tokyo Tower. Tapi sayang Sasuke tidak tertarik untuk ke sana karena pemandangannya sama saja dengan apa yang dilihat dari Tokyo Tower. Orang ini memang bukan partner jalan-jalan yang menyenangkan sih.

Mereka kembali berjalan-jalan di pedestrian. Ada banyak tempat wisata yang bisa dikunjungi, tapi sayang semua itu tidak bisa dikunjungi dalam satu hari. Apalagi mereka berdua memang tidak memiliki persiapan untuk berkunjung kemari. Sakura hanya penasaran dengan kota yang banyak menyimpan sejarah ini. Apalagi pelajaran soal sejarah Jepang banyak memuat tempat-tempat legendaris di sini.

Cukup jauh berjalan, mereka berdua tiba di Distrik Gion. Tempat ini begitu ramai dan kadang ada turis asing yang lewat. Katanya di penghujung musim panas sering ada festival dan puncaknya di malam hari akan ada kembang api yang memunculkan banyak karakter huruf Jepang. Sayangnya sekali lagi Sasuke tidak mau sampai malam di sini karena rencana mereka tidak begitu.

"Hei, kalau begitu buat apa kita kemari kalau kau tidak mau kemana-mana?"

Sakura sempat merajuk karena Sasuke tidak mau pergi kemana-mana dan melihat tempat wisata lainnya.

"Bukannya aku tidak mau kemana-mana, tapi rencananya aku memang tidak ingin berlama-lama di sini."

"Bukankah itu sama saja! Kalau kau tidak mau menemaniku, aku akan pergi sendiri!"

"Hei, turun ke kaki bukit saja kau sampai tersesat, bagaimana bisa kau jalan-jalan sendirian di tempat seperti ini?"

Sakura kemudian terdiam.

Sasuke benar. Ini pertama kalinya Sakura datang kemari. Dia jelas buta arah dan tidak tahu mana jalan yang benar untuk sampai pada tujuannya. Kalau dia keras kepala, yang ada Sakura hanya menyusahkan Sasuke nantinya. Apalagi ini pertama kalinya Sasuke kembali datang kemari setelah sekian lama. Dengan masa yang cukup sulit tentunya.

"Maafkan aku," lirih Sakura kemudian sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Maaf kalau aku tidak bisa menemanimu berjalan-jalan hari ini. Karena ini pertama kalinya aku pulang ke sini lagi dan…"

"Tidak, aku yang salah. Aku terlalu egois. Maafkan aku, harusnya aku memikirkanmu lebih dulu," potong Sakura pula.

Benar. Sakura tidak bisa memaksanya sekarang. Sasuke butuh banyak waktu. Bukan hanya sekadar menenangkan dirinya setelah masalah-masalah yang datang bertubi-tubi padanya.

"Bagaimana kalau… makan siang sebelum pulang? Ada restoran ramen yang enak di dekat sini," bujuk Sasuke akhirnya.

Sakura pun kemudian mengangkat kepalanya dan mengangguk pelan.

Ya, pelan-pelan saja. Mungkin ada kesempatan lain kali.

"Musim dingin di sini suasananya jauh lebih indah dari Tokyo, mungkin kita bisa kemari lagi jika ada waktu di musim dingin," kata Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Musim dingin? Ah~ pasti cantik sekali salju di sini. Lalu musim apalagi yang paling indah di sini?"

"Musim semi."

"Musim semi? Oh~ pasti karena banyak bunga yang bermekaran kan? Iya, pasti begitu. Bunga apa yang paling cantik di sini?"

"Bunga sakura."

Saat itu, Sakura memang tepat berjalan di sebelah Sasuke. Mereka memang tidak saling berpandangan ketika bicara tadi karena Sakura sibuk melihat kanan kiri tempatnya berjalan sekarang ini. Tapi ketika Sasuke mengatakan kalimat terakhirnya tadi, Sakura mendadak terkejut. Entah mengapa lagi-lagi wajahnya memanas tidak karuan hingga rasanya darah mengalir cepat ke seluruh pembuluh wajahnya. Begitu panas hingga rasanya terbakar parah.

"O-oh, bunga sakura memang cantik kok, di Tokyo saja bunga sakura memang cantik. Apakah ada bunga lain juga yang berkembang di sini? Kudengar bunga camellia juga—"

Sasuke kemudian menoleh dengan mimik wajah yang sulit ditebak. Entah dia tengah serius atau malah tengah menggoda Sakura. Ah, Sasuke selalu berwajah seperti ini kalau dia tengah menjahili Sakura atau malah sedang berniat membuat Sakura kesal.

"Kyoto terkenal dengan bunga sakuranya ketika musim semi. Jadi, bunga yang paling cantik ketika musim semi di sini adalah bunga sakura. Kau tidak percaya?"

"I-iya, bunga… sakura…" lirih Sakura akhirnya.

Kenapa hanya membicarakan soal bunga malah membuat jantung Sakura berubah jadi berdegup kencang seperti ini. Tidak! Ini salah Sasuke! Dia selalu punya cara aneh untuk membuat Sakura bertingkah seperti gadis-gadis di komik strawberry. Sekarang Sakura curiga padanya, apa benar orang ini tidak pernah memiliki gadis yang dia sukai selama ini?

"Nee, siapa cinta pertamamu?" tanya Sakura lagi ketika mereka melanjutkan perjalanan menuju restoran ramen yang menurut Sasuke enak itu.

"Cinta pertama? Aku tidak punya yang seperti itu," balas Sasuke datar.

"Tidak punya? Wuah, kenapa aku berpikir kau ini punya suatu kelainan yang mengerikan? Kau yakin kau ini normal?"

"Hei, jangan berlebihan," kata Sasuke dengan nada sinis.

"Jadi katakan padaku, mana mungkin kau tidak punya cinta pertama. Siapa cinta pertamamu? Guru SD-mu? Dokter di ruang kesehatan? Senior di sekolah? Teman perempuan sejak kecilmu?" tanya Sakura bertubi-tubi.

Sasuke kemudian tiba-tiba berhenti berjalan sampai membuat Sakura kaget karena rekan seperjalanannya ini malah berhenti tiba-tiba seperti itu. Sasuke mendesah kesal, lalu menatap Sakura dengan ekspresi jengkel.

"Aku belum pernah punya cinta pertama! Kau puas?"

"Kenapa kau marah? Aku kan cuma tanya… jadi kau ini suka dengan laki-laki atau perempuan?"

"Kenapa kau penasaran dengan itu?"

"Yaa… karena kau bilang tidak pernah punya cinta pertama kan? Kupikir kau mungkin tidak pernah tertarik dengan perempuan. Apalagi kau tidak pernah dekat dengan perempuan selain Karin."

Sasuke berbalik menghadap Sakura. Tentu saja ketika Sasuke berbalik itu, Sakura terkejut. Ditambah lagi tiba-tiba Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya perlahan-lahan mendekat ke arah Sakura. Otomatis setiap langkah yang Sasuke ambil, Sakura juga perlahan mengambil langkah yang sama dengan Sasuke. Tapi bedanya Sakura justru melangkah mundur.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa tidak kau saja yang menebaknya… aku ini suka dengan laki-laki atau perempuan?" kata Sasuke dengan nada rendah sembari mendekatkan dirinya pada Sakura.

"H-haa? B-bagaimana aku… tahu?" Sakura mulai panik dan terus mundur ke belakang, sementara matanya berputar-putar karena tak fokus.

"Kuberikan petunjuk. Menurutmu apakah laki-laki yang mencium seorang perempuan, termasuk orang yang tidak normal?"

"E-eh? M-maksudmu…?"

"Apa aku perlu memberikan contohnya padamu? Seorang laki-laki yang mencium seorang perempuan?"

"H-hei! Sasu-wuah!"

Karena sedari tadi langkah mereka terus berlawanan, Sakura tak sadar bahwa kakinya nyaris menginjak lubang parit di pinggir jalan itu. Kalau Sasuke tidak memeluk pinggang Sakura dengan satu tangannya, mungkin saat ini kaki Sakura sudah terjun bebas ke lubang parit itu.

Dan bodohnya… jantung Sakura jadi bertambah berdebar-debar saat ini. Karena posisi mereka yang begitu berdekatan.

"Jadi jangan tanya yang aneh-aneh lagi. Mengerti?"

Sasuke kemudian menarik pinggang Sakura untuk menjauh dari lubang parit itu. Setelahnya, Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya di pinggang Sakura dan mengetuk dahi Sakura dengan dua jarinya seperti biasa.

Dia pintar sekali dalam urusan membuat orang lain kesal!

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Masih dengan rasa berdebar panik yang menyebalkan ini, akhirnya Sakura memilih mengikuti Sasuke dari belakang. Sakura tidak mau lagi terlibat dengan permainan bodohnya sendiri. Niatnya yang selalu ingin mengusili Sasuke berubah jadi bumerang untuknya sendiri.

Sekarang mereka tiba di restoran yang dimaksud oleh Sasuke.

Tapi sayang tempat itu adalah sebuah kedai kecil yang sangat ramai. Bahkan ada beberapa orang yang mengantri di depan pintu masuk untuk makan siang di sana. Sepertinya restoran itu benar-benar enak karena banyak orang yang mengantri. Sakura bahkan sempat melihat sepasang turis asing ikut mengantri di sana sambil membaca sebuah brosur perjalanan.

"Ramai sekarang. Sepertinya benar-benar enak ya?" tanya Sakura begitu melihat antrian yang justru bertambah banyak itu. Padahal rombongan yang keluar juga banyak, tapi sepertinya tidak berhenti begitu saja.

"Sebenarnya ini restoran favorit kakakku. Walaupun antriannya panjang tapi kita bisa cepat dapat tempat kok," jelas Sasuke kemudian.

Hal-hal kecil yang dimiliki Sasuke, sedikit demi sedikit diketahui oleh Sakura. Betapa dia sebenarnya memang sangat menyayangi keluarganya. Jika memang dia memiliki tempat favorit di sini, jelas Sasuke akan mengatakan ini adalah tempat favoritnya. Tapi ternyata dia justru mendatangi tempat yang disukai oleh mendiang kakaknya. Jelas Sasuke amat merindukan bagian keluarganya itu.

"Kalau begitu tidak apa-apa mengantri sebentar. Kita bisa naik kereta nanti sore untuk kembali pulang. Kau pasti merindukan ramen di sini kan?"

Sasuke menunduk sejenak lalu menganggukkan kepalanya satu kali.

Sakura kemudian mengambil tempat antrian bersama dengan Sasuke. Namun, baru saja mengantri sebentar, ternyata perut Sakura sudah berbunyi dengan lumayan keras. Dengan suara sekeras itu, tentu saja orang-orang di dekatnya bisa mendengar itu.

"Kau sudah lapar?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ini… uhm, aku belum sarapan…" lirih Sakura.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya di kereta tadi? Apa perutmu tidak sakit?"

"Hah? Eh… tidak kok. Aku cuma lapar."

"Waktu itu kau bilang perutmu sakit karena tidak sarapan."

"Waktu itu…? Kapan aku bilang begitu?"

Memangnya Sakura pernah mengatakan itu pada Sasuke?

"Tunggu di sini. Kalau tidak salah ada kedai pinggir jalan di sini. Aku pergi sebentar."

"Eh? Tidak perlu, kita bisa makan di sini saja kok," cegah Sakura.

"Aku tidak mau ambil resiko kalau perutmu benar-benar sakit nanti. Tunggu saja di sini dan jangan kemana-mana. Kalau kau melangkah sedikit saja, aku akan mengulitimu!" ancam Sasuke.

"Hei, kau tidak perlu—hei, Sasuke-kun!"

Dia tidak mendengarkan Sakura. Sasuke langsung pergi begitu saja setelah keluar dari antriannya. Padahal sebentar lagi giliran mereka akan tiba.

Sakura melirik jam tangannya.

Ini baru jam 1 siang. Wajar saja kalau restoran ini mulai penuh. Sudah waktunya jam makan siang ternyata. Di barisan antrian ini, Sakura melihat beberapa jenis kelompok yang ikut mengantri. Ada keluarga kecil, ada rombongan remaja, pasangan-pasangan dan juga beberapa orang paruh baya. Sepertinya ramen di sini disukai oleh semua kalangan ya.

Tapi… saat Sasuke bilang perutnya sakit karena tidak sarapan, kenapa Sakura malah merasakannya? Padahal tadi perutnya baik-baik saja kok.

Selagi asyik memperhatikan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di sekitarnya, dari dekat jalan pedestrian yang berbatasan dengan jalan besar di sebelahnya itu, Sakura melihat nenek-nenek yang berdiri di pinggir jalan sambil membawa barang yang lumayan besar di tangan kanan dan kirinya. Nenek itu berusaha ingin menyeberang, tapi beberapa kendaraan berlalu dengan sedikit kencang. Sampai akhirnya, ketika nenek itu berhasil melangkahkan kakinya ke pinggir jalan, sebuah sepeda motor melaju dengan lumayan kencang dan membuatnya terkejut.

Karena reaksi yang mendadak itu, nenek tersebut jatuh ke pinggir jalan dan barang bawaannya pun terjatuh.

Sakura sempat tersentak. Tidak ada yang melihat ke arah sana. Semua orang yang di antrian ini sibuk bicara satu sama lainnya. Sakura juga melihat-lihat sekeliling kalau saja ada yang membantunya, tapi tidak ada seorang pun yang lewat. Sasuke juga begitu lama kembali lagi kemari.

Akhirnya Sakura keluar dari antrian itu dan berlari menuju si nenek yang masih sibuk memunguti barangnya.

"Obaa-san, biar aku bantu," ujar Sakura dan dengan cepat segera mengambil semua barang-barang si nenek.

"Oh, terima kasih banyak gadis cantik," puji sang nenek yang merasa sangat tertolong ketika Sakura datang membantu.

Sakura pun tersenyum malu-malu saat sang nenek memujinya sebagai gadis yang cantik.

Sebenarnya Sakura bukan tipe orang yang menolong siapapun di jalan seperti ini. Tapi melihat nenek renta ini sendirian dan membawa barang begini banyak, siapa juga yang tidak kasihan.

"Obaa-san, mau kemana?" tanya Sakura setelah selesai membereskan barang-barang si nenek.

"Aku mau ke seberang jalan itu," tunjuk si nenek.

"Pegangan padaku, aku akan membantu Obaa-san menyeberang."

"Maaf merepotkanmu, gadis cantik."

"Astaga, jangan memanggilku begitu. Namaku Sakura Obaa-san," kata Sakura sambil menggandeng lengan si nenek dan juga membawakan barangnya.

"Namamu bahkan sama cantiknya seperti hatimu. Bunga sakura memang paling cantik di musim semi."

Sakura tersenyum malu-malu.

Sebelum ini bahkan sudah ada orang yang mengatakan bahwa bunga sakura memang paling cantik di musim semi.

Sakura berhasil menyeberangkan si nenek ke ujung jalan. Tentu saja nenek itu mengucapkan terima kasih pada Sakura dan berniat melanjutkan perjalanannya. Tapi ternyata Sakura tidak tega juga melihatnya membawa begitu banyak barang sendirian seperti ini.

"Apa… rumah Obaa-san masih jauh?" tanya Sakura ragu.

"Tidak, hanya dua blok dari sini. Sudah tidak apa-apa, aku sudah terbiasa pulang sendirian. Terima kasih banyak atas bantuanmu, gadis cantik."

"Ah, ya… eh, tapi kalau hanya dua blok itu dekat di sini kan? Apa Obaa-san keberatan aku bantu sekali lagi? Ini kunjungan pertamaku kemari, jadi aku ingin melihat-lihat tempat ini. Apa boleh Obaa-san?"

"Ini kunjungan pertamamu? Kalau begitu… kau darimana?"

"Aku dari Tokyo."

"Ah~ ternyata orang Tokyo sangat baik ya. Baiklah, terima kasih lagi sudah membantuku, gadis cantik.

"Aduh ya ampun Obaa-san, namaku Sakura…" kata Sakura tak enak dengan wajah memerahnya karena malu.

Sambil membawa barang bawaan si nenek, Sakura melihat-lihat tempat ini dengan seksama. Kyoto sepertinya punya banyak kuil yang menariknya. Dan ternyata tempat yang dimaksud si nenek dua blok lagi itu adalah sebuah kuil dengan anak tangga yang jumlahnya fantastis itu.

Tadinya Sakura tidak menyadarinya karena si nenek terus mengajaknya bercerita.

Sakura baru melangkah separuh dari pertengahan anak-anak tangga ini, tapi rasanya kakinya sudah tak sanggup lagi. Yang menakjubkan justru si nenek ini. Dia bisa menaiki tangga-tangga ini dengan mudah tanpa lelah sedikit pun. Sakura saja saat ini merasa kakinya pegal-pegal bukan main.

Sampai di puncak tangga, si nenek sekali berterima kasih pada Sakura.

"Terimalah ini, sebagai ucapan terima kasihku padamu," ujar si nenek sembari memberikan sesuatu pada Sakura.

"Eh? Tidak apa-apa Obaa-san, aku melakukannya dengan sukarela kok. Tidak perlu sampai begini," tolak Sakura halus.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ini sebagai hadiah jalan-jalanmu. Kau tahu Nak, kuil ini terkenal dengan jimat cintanya yang sangat ampuh. Jadi aku berharap jimat ini berguna untukmu."

"Jimat… cinta?" ulang Sakura.

Nenek itu tersenyum dan menyelipkan sebuah kantung jimat ke sela tangan Sakura.

Jimat cinta…

Kenapa rasanya terdengar lucu sih?

Sakura mengutuk geram. Kenapa tangga-tangga itu justru begitu mudah dituruni daripada dinaiki. Sekarang Sakura sudah tiba di dasar tangga. Tangannya kemudian memegang kantung jimat itu dan menatapnya dengan seksama.

Benarkah ini akan membantu percintaan? Sakura baru tahu kalau di Kyoto mereka punya kuil yang terkenal dengan jimat cintanya.

Selagi asyik memandangi jimat itu, ponsel Sakura mendadak berdering dari tas tangannya. Baru saja Sakura memikirkannya, kenapa layar panggilan di ponselnya tertera nama… Sasuke?

"H-halo? Sasuke-kun, ada apa kau—"

"Kau dimana?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada dingin di ujung sana.

"Aku? Aku ada di… kuil," ujar Sakura sembari memandangi sekeliling tempatnya berdiri sekarang.

"Apa? Kuil? Kenapa kau ke sana? Bukankah aku sudah bilang tadi jangan kemana-mana?!" bentak Sasuke kemudian.

Sakura terkejut mendengar suara Sasuke yang begitu tinggi. Dia… membentak Sakura barusan. Hal yang pernah dilakukannya pada Suigetsu dulu. Sakura tak mengerti kenapa sikap Sasuke selalu seperti ini padanya. Makanya Sakura berpikir sifat Sasuke ini sungguh mengerikan. Di saat tertentu dia bisa bersikap sangat baik dan manis. Tapi di saat lainnya dia bisa bersikap mengerikan dan sangat jahat. Seperti apa yang terjadi sekarang ini.

"Kenapa kau marah-marah padaku? Kau tidak mau dengar alasanku kenapa aku di sini?" tanya Sakura yang mencoba bersikap bersabar pada tingkah Sasuke hari ini.

"Kenapa aku perlu alasan darimu? Kalau kubilang kau jangan kemana-mana artinya kau jangan pergi kemana pun! Kau tidak tahu arah dan tempat ini! Bagaimana kalau kau tersesat lagi?! Kau benar-benar menyusahkan!"

Kenapa sifat roller coasternya itu harus muncul di saat seperti ini?

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan!" balas Sakura akhirnya dengan nada dingin.

"Sudah cukup, katakan kau ada dimana sekarang? Jangan bergerak kemana pun sampai aku datang. Kau ada dimana sekarang?"

Suaranya memang terdengar memelan sekarang. Tapi Sakura merasa kesal sekali diperlakukan seperti itu olehnya. Sudah Sakura duga, mereka memang tidak cocok. Sakura tidak tahan dengan sikap Sasuke yang terus berubah-ubah menakutkan seperti ini padanya.

"Kau tidak perlu kemari! Aku mau pulang ke Tokyo sekarang juga! Aku bisa pulang sendiri, jadi tidak perlu khawatir aku selamat atau tidak! Dasar menyebalkan!"

Sakura pun langsung menutup ponselnya dengan geram. Bahkan saking kesalnya, Sakura melepaskan baterai ponselnya dan memasukkannya asal-asalan ke dalam tas tangannya.

Sekarang Sakura tidak tahu kenapa dirinya malah menangis seperti ini. Tiba-tiba saja, Sakura menangis dan sesegukan seperti ini. Sakura berusaha menghentikan tangisnya dengan menutup mulutnya sendiri. Bahkan satu tangannya memegang erat jimat yang diberikan si nenek barusan.

Sepertinya jimat ini tidak akan bekerja padanya.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Sasuke sudah berulang kali menghubungi ponsel Sakura, tapi nomornya berubah tidak aktif setelah gadis pink itu mematikan ponselnya tadi.

Tadi, setelah kembali dari membeli takoyaki untuk gadis itu, Sakura malah tidak ada di dalam antrian restoran ramen itu. Sasuke sempat panik dan kemudian melihat satu per satu antrian panjang di depan restoran itu. Sasuke bahkan sampai mengecek ke dalam restoran kalau saja Sakura sudah dapat tempat duduk lebih dulu dan menunggu di dalam. Tapi dicari kemana pun, sosok gadis berambut pink itu tidak ada dimana pun. Sasuke bahkan mencari di tempat-tempat terdekat di sekitar restoran ramen ini. Tidak ada tempat yang mungkin didatanginya.

Sasuke bahkan sempat bertanya pada orang-orang di sekitar restoran itu kalau ada yang melihat sosok gadis berambut pink itu. Tapi tak ada satu pun yang ingat.

Akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan menelponnya. Tapi ternyata setelah diangkatnya, Sakura malah terdengar girang. Tidak terdengar seperti dia tersesat atau malah salah jalan. Sasuke sempat marah karena Sakura seenaknya pergi seperti ini di saat dia hampir tersesat di pemakaman tadi. Kalau saja Sakura tidak bertemu dengan ayahnya, Sasuke tak tahu apakah Sakura bisa keluar dari areal pemakaman itu atau tidak. Dan sekarang dia malah pergi seenaknya seperti ini.

Sasuke sudah berusaha meredamkan emosinya karena sudah berpikir yang tidak-tidak soal keberadaan gadis itu, tapi dirinya malah membuat Sakura marah dan memutuskan telepon begitu saja. Sekarang Sasuke tidak tahu kemana perginya gadis itu.

Yang diingat Sasuke terakhir tadi, Sakura mengatakan kalau dia ada di sebuah kuil. Kalau begitu, di areal ini ada sebuah kuil yang tak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang. Karena sepertinya Sasuke tadi hanya meninggalkan Sakura selama 15 menit. Kuil terdekat dengan jarak 15 menit itu ada di dua blok dari tempatnya sekarang. Sasuke pernah melihat kuil itu bersama kakaknya ketika mereka pulang dari restoran ini.

Buru-buru Sasuke menuju ke sana.

Tapi ternyata Sasuke tetap tidak menemukan Sakura di sana bahkan sampai Sasuke naik ke atas kuil itu.

"Apa yang membawamu kemari, anak muda?"

Di teras kuil itu, ada seorang nenek-nenek renta yang tengah menyapu halaman kuil dari daun-daun layu yang berjatuhan. Sasuke segera menundukkan kepalanya ketika nenek itu mendekati Sasuke yang masih dalam mode bingungnya.

"Aku mencari seorang perempuan. Apa… ada seorang perempuan berambut pink datang ke sini?" tanya Sasuke akhirnya.

"Ah, Sakura?"

"Obaa-san, mengenalnya?"

"Tadi aku dibantu oleh seorang gadis cantik berambut pink. Dia bilang namanya Sakura. Apa dia temanmu?"

"I-iya, aku temannya," balas Sasuke.

"Dia begitu baik mengantarkanku dan membawakan barangku kemari. Katanya ini pertama kalinya dia datang ke Kyoto. Apa kalian sedang liburan di sini?"

"Oh, ya… begitulah. Apa Obaa-san tahu kemana dia pergi sekarang?" jawab Sasuke tak enak.

"Setelah kuberikan jimat tadi, dia langsung pulang karena tidak ingin temannya menunggu lama. Apa kau tidak bertemu dengannya?"

Sekarang Sasuke merasa bersalah pada Sakura. Sudah jelas Sakura akan sangat marah padanya saat ini. Sasuke tidak tahu kalau seperti ini jadinya. Sasuke pikir Sakura pergi seenaknya karena bosan menunggunya tadi. Inilah sebenarnya yang tidak disukai Sasuke dari Sakura. Dia terlalu baik. Karena kebaikannya itu kadang bisa membuat orang lain salah paham.

Sekarang bagaimana menemukannya?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Sakura menggaruk kepalanya bingung.

Dia sudah keluar dari komplek kuil itu. Tapi kenapa dia tidak keluar dari tempat yang sama seperti dia datang tadi?

Atau jangan-jangan… Sakura salah jalan?

Hah?!

Apa dia salah jalur? Tapi rasanya tidak kok, Sakura hanya melewati dua blok saja. Dua blok dan kemudian…

Dia tersesat.

Sakura memang mudah sekali tersesat di tempat yang baru pertama kali dia kunjungi. Kalau Sakura sudah terbiasa melewatinya, Sakura pasti bisa langsung hapal. Tapi ini pertama kalinya Sakura ada di Kyoto… dan seorang diri.

Akhirnya Sakura menanyakan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di sekitar tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Tapi walaupun bertanya juga, Sakura tidak tahu dimana tempatnya sekarang ini. Bahkan nama daerahnya saja Sakura tidak tahu. Harusnya dia membawa brosur perjalanan.

Sebaiknya dia menanyakan arah bus tujuan stasiun saja. Supaya dia bisa langsung pulang ke Tokyo dan melupakan segalanya. Sakura tidak mau lagi kemari. Tempat ini benar-benar…

Akhirnya Sakura berhasil menanyakan bus mana yang bisa membawanya ke stasiun Kyoto. Tapi sayangnya menurut warga lokal, rute bus yang menuju stasiun itu cukup rumit dan sedikit lama menunggunya. Sedari tadi Sakura berkeliling sudah menghabiskan waktu satu jam. Tapi biarlah, mungkin Sakura bisa naik kereta terakhir saja, walaupun resikonya Sakura pasti tiba malam hari di Tokyo.

Itu lebih baik daripada berlama-lama di sini.

Sakura menuju halte yang dimaksud oleh orang-orang yang menunjukkan jalannya pada Sakura tadi. Busnya cukup lama datang. Dan ketika Sakura naik, Sakura harus berhenti lagi untuk pindah bus. Sakura harus memastikan dimana dirinya akan berhenti.

Tapi, ketika Sakura duduk di bus itu, perutnya kembali melilit perih.

Padahal Sakura yakin dia baik-baik saja tadi. Apakah perutnya memang selalu seperti ini kalau Sakura lupa sarapan?

Tadi pagi Sakura memutuskan tidak sarapan, karena dia harus pergi pagi seperti janjinya pada Sasuke. Karena Sakura pikir dia bisa berkeliling, dirinya bisa menyempatkan menikmati jajanan khas Kyoto. Tapi dia malah berakhir seperti ini.

Sakura sampai di halte pertamanya. Setelah ini dia akan naik bus lainnya.

Ketika menunggu di halte itulah, perut Sakura kembali merasa sakit. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang mengikat kencang perutnya sehingga membuatnya merasa sakit bukan main. Sakura pun menekan-nekan perutnya dengan kedua tangannya, berusaha menekan rasa sakitnya.

Sekian lama menunggu, akhirnya satu bus melewati halte itu. Tanpa berpikir lagi, Sakura segera naik ke bus itu dan mencari tempat duduknya sendiri. Tapi kemudian, Sakura terkejut karena bus yang dia naiki ternyata salah nomor!

Dia pasti akan kesasar lebih jauh lagi… astaga… ini karena perutnya yang mendadak sakit seperti ini.

"Maaf, halte selanjutnya berapa lama lagi berhenti?" tanya Sakura pada penumpang yang duduk di belakang bangkunya itu.

"Sekitar 15 menit lagi."

Masih lama…

"Terima kasih," balas Sakura.

Dan begitulah, Sakura terpaksa menunggu selama 15 menit untuk sampai di halte berikutnya. Sekarang ini kepala Sakura sudah kelewat pusing karena perutnya kosong dan belum diisi apapun. Apakah sebaiknya dia turun di sini dan mencari restoran terdekat? Perutnya sudah tidak tahan lagi…

Halte berikutnya pun sudah sampai. Tapi kepala Sakura begitu sakit sampai membuatnya tak mampu melihat tangga bus itu. Tentu saja Sakura terjatuh dari bus itu. Rasanya benar-benar sangat malu karena supir bus itu sampai berdiri untuk menolong Sakura. Semua orang kontan jadi mendekatinya dan mengkhawatirkannya. Tentu saja Sakura memasang wajah baik-baik saja walaupun Sakura sempat merasa dahinya sedikit perih karena tergores pinggir trotoar.

Setelah adegan heboh sekaligus memalukan itu, Sakura memilih duduk di halte tempatnya turun barusan.

"Aku lapar…" keluh Sakura akhirnya.

Semua ini karena Sasuke marah padanya! Bukan, semua ini karena Sasuke membentaknya.

Padahal Sakura sudah biasa menghadapi si pemarah itu dan mulai terbiasa dengan semua sikap buruknya selama ini. Tapi kenapa tadi…?

Apakah Sakura… hanya menginginkan bersikap baik saja padanya?

Tidak… Sakura tidak bisa berpikir begitu. Bagaimana pun… sudah sewajarnya Sasuke marah padanya. Sakura pergi begitu saja tanpa mengatakan apapun padanya. Di tempat asing seperti ini… Sakura bertindak seenaknya tanpa memikirkan perasaan Sasuke. Padahal, secara tidak langsung, Sasuke bertanggungjawab membawa Sakura kemari. Makanya Sasuke datang lebih pagi dari Sakura untuk memastikan Sakura tidak menunggunya. Sasuke memesan tiketnya lebih dulu agar Sakura tidak perlu menunggunya. Sasuke sudah berusaha melakukan yang terbaik agar Sakura merasa aman pergi jauh seperti ini dengannya.

Kenapa Sakura baru memikirkan semuanya sekarang?

Bahwa apa yang dilakukan Sasuke padanya itu karena Sasuke peduli padanya.

Kalau memang Sasuke marah pada Sakura dan membencinya, pasti Sasuke meninggalkan Sakura begitu saja. Dia tidak akan menelpon Sakura dan berusaha menjemput Sakura.

Memikirkan semua kesalahannya seperti ini malah membuat perut Sakura merasa semakin sakit.

Menyesali perbuatannya, Sakura kemudian buru-buru menyalakan ponselnya sambil menahan sakit di perutnya. Sesaat setelah ponselnya aktif itu, beberapa pesan mendarat di ponselnya. Semuanya dari Sasuke. Dia terus mengirim pesan dan menanyakan keberadaan Sakura. Pasti saat ini dia benar-benar panik bukan main.

Sakura baru saja akan menghubungi Sasuke, tapi ponselnya sudah lebih dulu menyala dengan nama pemanggil dari Uchiha bungsu itu.

"Halo, Sasuke-kun?" jawab Sakura segera.

"Kau dimana? Tolong beritahu aku, kau dimana? Aku minta maaf karena memarahimu tadi. Aku tidak tahu kalau—"

"Tidak, aku yang minta maaf. Aku benar-benar minta maaf," potong Sakura.

Suara Sasuke benar-benar terdengar pelan dan lembut sekali sekarang. Tampaknya, baik Sakura maupun Sasuke sama-sama menyesal dengan sikap mereka masing-masing.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sakura. Tidak apa-apa, sekarang katakan padaku kau ada dimana? Kau tahu tempatmu sekarang? Aku akan segera ke sana. Jadi tunggu aku," kata Sasuke lagi.

"Aku… aduh…"

"Sakura? Sakura, kau baik-baik saja?" kali ini suara Sasuke terdengar panik.

"Aku lapar sekali sekarang…" rengek Sakura, nyaris menangis lagi sebenarnya.

"Aku tahu, aku tahu itu. Sekarang katakan kau ada dimana? Aku pasti akan segera ke sana," bujuk Sasuke lagi.

"Aku… halte… halte apa ini? Aku tadi… salah naik bus. Lalu…"

Selagi Sakura mencari-cari papan nama halte tersebut, tiba-tiba kepalanya kembali pusing. Bahkan Sakura tak sanggup membawa nama papan halte yang berhasil ditemukannya.

"Lalu di halte mana? Kau lihat papan namanya?" lanjut Sasuke lagi.

Sakura menjatuhkan ponselnya. Tangannya menjadi licin karena keringat dingin yang menjalari tubuhnya. Tadinya Sakura akan mengambil ponselnya, tapi kepalanya malah jadi bertambah sakit.

"Sakura?! Sakura? Halo, Sakura?!"

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Sudah dua jam berlalu sejak Sakura tertidur.

Saat Sasuke tiba di rumah sakit ini, Sakura sudah tertidur dengan infus yang melekat di tangannya.

Menurut perawat yang menjaganya, Sakura mengalami gangguan lambung. Biasanya ini gejala maag yang ditandai dengan sakit perut yang hebat. Perawat itu juga memberitahu kalau setelah bangun nanti kondisinya akan baik-baik saja karena sudah diberikan obat yang sesuai untuknya dari dokter yang bertanggungjawab.

Sasuke semakin panik saat Sakura tak kunjung menjawab panggilannya setelah tiba-tiba suara Sakura menghilang di tengah pembicaraan mereka tadi.

Untungnya Sakura ada di halte yang dekat dengan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang, sehingga ada orang yang lain mengangkatnya dan memberitahu kalau Sakura pingsan di halte itu dan segera dilarikan ke rumah sakit terdekat.

Gadis ini benar-benar berhasil membuat Sasuke jadi orang gila hari ini.

Setelah tak berhasil menemukannya dimana pun dan dia sama sekali tidak menjawab panggilan dan pesan dari Sasuke, akhirnya Sasuke memilih menunggunya di stasiun. Tapi walaupun ditunggu, gadis ini tak kunjung muncul.

Sudah Sasuke duga kalau dia pasti tersesat.

Hari sudah beranjak malam. Mereka tak mungkin lagi mendapatkan kereta untuk kembali pulang ke Tokyo. Padahal Sasuke tidak berencana sampai menginap di sini. Seharusnya mereka bisa pulang dengan kereta sore.

Tapi meskipun begitu, hal yang ditakutkan Sasuke justru bukannya mereka tak bisa pulang atau malah tidak mendapatkan kereta lagi. Hal yang ditakutkannya justru ketika melihat wajah Sakura berubah begitu putih karena pucat. Sasuke bahkan berpikir mungkin gadis pink ini tidak akan selamat begitu sampai di rumah sakit.

"Ugh…"

Sepanjang dua jam Sakura terbaring tidur seperti ini, Sasuke menunggunya dengan duduk diam di samping ranjang Sakura. Sasuke bahkan tak pergi kemana pun sampai dirinya memastikan gadis ini pink ini bisa bangun dari tidurnya.

Dan sekarang, penantiannya itu sudah selesai begitu melihat kelopak mata Sakura tiba-tiba mengerut dan suaranya terdengar mengeluh.

"Sakura?" panggil Sasuke kemudian.

Perlahan-lahan Sakura membuka matanya dengan enggan. Begitu sadar sepenuhnya, Sakura langsung memegangi perutnya.

"Perutmu masih sakit?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

Entahlah, tanpa disadarinya, Sasuke terus mengeluarkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang tentu membuatnya cemas bukan main.

"Oh… kau di sini…" bisik Sakura.

Suaranya terdengar parau, mungkin karena serak.

"Kalau perutmu masih sakit, aku akan memanggilkan perawatnya," ujar Sasuke.

Sakura kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya dan menatap Sasuke dengan mata yang sendu. Seolah-olah Sakura merasa begitu bersalah pada Sasuke karena melakukan sesuatu yang tak mungkin bisa dimaafkannya.

"Maafkan aku," lirih Sakura.

"Kau tidak perlu minta maaf. Aku yang salah karena bersikap kasar padamu."

"Tidak, aku yang salah karena keras kepala. Kalau aku menurutimu, aku tidak akan tersesat dan—"

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke yang kemudian menghentikan lanjutan dari kalimat Sakura.

Tangan Sasuke kemudian bergerak naik dan mengambil satu tangan Sakura yang masih ada di atas perutnya. Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura yang terlihat lemas itu dengan erat. Setelah memastikan bahwa Sasuke benar-benar memegang tangan Sakura, barulah Sasuke menghela napas panjang. Seakan-akan dia baru merasa lega akan sesuatu.

"Yang terpenting saat ini adalah kau tidak apa-apa. Jadi, katakan padaku… apakah kau sudah baik-baik saja? Atau masih ada yang sakit?"

Sakura mungkin sudah terbiasa melihat sosok Sasuke yang bisa berubah-ubah bentuk sesuai dengan mood roller coaster-nya itu. Kadang dia benar-benar menyebalkan, kadang dia bersikap brengsek, kadang dia bisa begitu lembut dan kadang dia berubah menjadi begitu lucu. Saking lucunya, Sakura sangat gemas padanya setiap kali jika Sasuke berubah menjadi pemalu. Semuanya sudah pernah Sakura lihat di dalam diri Sasuke.

Tapi… Sasuke yang seperti ini…

"Sepertinya aku baru bertemu denganmu untuk pertama kalinya," lirih Sakura sambil tersenyum memandangi wajah Sasuke yang terus menerus menatapnya dengan serius sejak pertama kali Sakura membuka matanya setelah sempat tertidur tadi.

"Kita sudah sering bertemu akhir-akhir ini," balas Sasuke tak sabar dengan kata-kata aneh dari Sakura itu.

"Maksudku, kau yang seperti ini adalah pertama kalinya bertemu denganku."

"Seperti… apa maksudmu?"

Selama ini, bahkan setelah mereka saling mengakui perasaan bahwa masing-masing dari mereka adalah orang yang spesial, Sakura tak pernah melakukan apapun lebih dulu pada Sasuke. Semua yang Sasuke lakukan padanya, selalu dimulai dari Sasuke. Seperti, Sasuke yang pertama kali memeluknya, Sasuke yang pertama kali bersandar di bahunya bahkan Sasuke yang pertama kali menciumnya.

Sekarang, Sakura bergerak dari tempat tidurnya. Sakura berusaha menegakkan punggungnya. Sasuke sempat terkejut melihatnya, tapi sebelum Sasuke bertanya, Sakura sudah bergerak lebih dulu memeluk leher Sasuke.

"Aku sudah lebih baik. Sangat baik sekarang. Jadi… jangan khawatir," bisik Sakura.

Sasuke kemudian melakukan hal yang sama dengan Sakura. Lengan Sasuke pun bergerak memeluk pinggang Sakura. Sasuke bahkan meletakkan dagunya di bahu Sakura. Saking eratnya Sasuke memeluk gadis pink itu, selang infus yang melekat di tangan Sakura sampai berbelit.

Sadar dengan hal itu, Sasuke buru-buru melepaskan pelukannya dan memegangi lengan atas Sakura. Kini mereka saling bertatapan dengan serius.

"Ini terakhir kalinya kau berbuat sangat bodoh. Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi padamu kalau kau sampai benar-benar tidak mengaktifkan ponselmu. Aku mencarimu seperti orang gila seharian ini dan sekarang kau sampai masuk rumah sakit. Apa kau tidak tahu—"

"Aku sudah minta maaf tadi. Dan ini kan benar-benar kesalahanku karena aku tidak mendengarkanmu."

"Dengar, bocah nakal. Aku membawamu kemari dan apapun yang terjadi padamu adalah tanggungjawabku. Jadi, ini adalah terakhir kalinya aku membawamu kemari sendirian seperti ini. Aku menyesal karena keegoisanku, kau sampai—"

"Tidak! Aku masih mau kemari! Aku belum melihat festivalnya! Aku belum melihat semua tempat wisata di sini! Aku juga belum mencicipi ramen yang kau bilang sangat enak itu! Aku juga… ingin melihat bunga sakuranya…" rengek Sakura dan kali ini Sakura benar-benar menangis.

Sasuke terdiam mendengarkan semua permintaan kecil dari Sakura itu.

"Nee, kau tidak perlu bertanggungjawab apapun. Bagaimana pun ini salahku. Aku janji kali ini akan mendengarkan semua kata-katamu dengan patuh. Aku tidak akan seenaknya lagi. Jadi jangan bilang kalau ini terakhir kalinya aku boleh kemari dan kau menyesal… sudah membawaku…" isak Sakura kemudian.

Sakura menghapus tetesan air mata yang jatuh dari ujung mata cantiknya itu dengan kedua tangannya.

Sasuke kemudian melepaskan pegangan tangannya dari lengan Sakura. Menatap gadis ini dengan sungguh-sungguh. Kenapa untuknya… Sasuke kadang sulit mengucapkan kata tidak?

"Katakan sesuatu. Kau tidak akan…"

"Kalau begitu… kita harus punya rencana."

"Rencana?" ulang Sakura.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan tadi siang. Aku tidak memiliki rencana apapun di sini untuk hari ini. Bukannya aku menolak membawamu berkeliling. Karena kupikir, jika saatnya tiba, aku ingin kembali kemari dan menunjukkanmu banyak tempat menarik di sini."

Sakura kemudian menundukkan kepalanya menahan rasa panas yang lagi-lagi menjalar ke seluruh wajahnya.

"K-kalau begitu… kau janji akan membawaku lagi kemari… kan?"

"Aku—"

Mereka berdua sama-sama terdiam ketika mendengar suara perut seseorang yang terdengar begitu kencang. Memecah suasana baik yang sudah terbangun dari tadi. Itu adalah suara perut Sakura yang sudah menjerit karena ketidakadilan yang terjadi hari ini.

"Aku belum makan… seharian ini…" lirih Sakura sambil memegangi perutnya lagi, menyembunyikan hal memalukan dalam hidupnya selama ini.

Ini kedua kali perutnya membuat bunyi yang sangat tidak perlu di depan seseorang seperti Sasuke.

"Apa kau ingin aku memanggilkan perawat?"

"Aku tidak suka makanan rumah sakit. Semua pucat dan hambar. Aku ingin—oh? Apa itu?"

Sudah sedari tadi, Sakura terbangun, dia baru menyadari sebuah bungkusan yang diletakkan di meja kecil samping tempat tidurnya itu. Bungkusan itu terlihat sedikit berantakan dari luar. Sasuke juga melihat apa yang dilihat oleh Sakura di meja kecil itu.

"Oh itu… sesuatu yang kubeli saat di restoran ramen tadi siang."

"Eh? Apa itu? Aku mau melihatnya," ucap Sakura bersemangat.

"Tidak usah, aku cari kan yang lain saja. Sepertinya isinya sudah berantakan."

"Apa itu… jadi kau membawanya seharian ini?"

Sasuke diam tak menjawab lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke tempat lain. Itu adalah makanan kecil yang dibelikannya untuk Sakura ketika mereka mengantri restoran ramen siang tadi. Karena khawatir mungkin antriannya panjang, Sasuke pergi membeli sesuatu karena khawatir perut Sakura yang sakit karena dia tidak sarapan hari ini. Dan semua malapetaka itu terjadi karena kebodohan Sakura.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Sakura melompat hendak mengambil bungkusan itu yang kemudian dihalangi oleh Sasuke. Sakura tak peduli dan terus bergerak untuk mencapai bungkusan itu. Dan Sasuke terus menahan Sakura untuk tidak mengambilnya karena yakin isinya sudah tidak karuan lagi. Tapi karena gerakan ceroboh mereka, selang infus Sakura sampai tertarik dan membuat tangannya yang ditusuk jarum infus itu terasa sakit. Langsung saja Sakura melirik sebal pada Sasuke karena sikapnya yang menyebalkan itu.

"Sudah kubilang ini tidak enak lagi," akhirnya Sasuke yang menyerah karena merasa bersalah melihat Sakura memegangi tangannya yang tertarik selang infus tadi.

Bungkusan itu mendarat di pangkuan Sakura. Dengan segera, Sakura membuka plastiknya dan mendapatkan kotak makan itu. Benar kata Sasuke, isinya sudah berantakan dan tidak karuan. Tapi Sakura tetap membuka sumpitnya dan mengambil satu bola takoyaki yang berlumuran sausnya itu.

"Rasanya masih enak. Ah, apa kau sudah makan?"

"Aku baik-baik saja," balas Sasuke.

Sakura mengambil bola takoyakinya lagi dan memakannya. Rasanya benar-benar enak meskipun sudah dingin dan berantakan. Ini makanan terenak yang Sakura cicipi di Kyoto setelah berkeliling seharian karena tersesat. Sakura mengambil satu bola takoyaki lagi dan menyodorkannya pada Sasuke.

"Buka mulutmu, aku akan berbagi denganmu hari ini," ujar Sakura.

"Sudah kubilang aku baik-baik saja," kata Sasuke lagi.

"Buka mulutmu sebelum aku menusuknya dengan sumpit ini," ancam Sakura.

Gadis ini selalu punya cara untuk memaksa Sasuke.

Saat memperhatikan wajah Sakura, ternyata ada sedikit saus yang menempel di ujung bibirnya. Dia sepertinya sama sekali tidak sadar karena terlalu menikmati makanannya itu. Sasuke kemudian memegangi tangan Sakura yang masih memegang sumpit berisi takoyaki itu. Dan dalam sekali tarik, tangan Sasuke mengarahkan tangan Sakura itu ke dalam mulutnya. Tentu saja gadis itu mendadak membeku.

Setelah satu bola takoyaki itu masuk ke dalam mulutnya, Sasuke melepaskan tangan Sakura yang mendadak berubah kaku itu.

"Sudah puas? Kau benar-benar menyulitkan," gumam Sasuke setelah menghabiskan makanan di dalam mulutnya itu.

Sakura tersenyum tipis dan melanjutkan makanannya. Dia nyaris menghabiskan semuanya, tapi tetap berbagi dengan Sasuke. Kadang Sakura menyuapi Sasuke seperti tadi. Meskipun ditolak berkali-kali pun, gadis keras kepala itu tidak akan menyerah. Seharian ini, ternyata Sasuke baru menyadarinya. Melihat senyuman lebar gadis di hadapannya ini jauh lebih menenangkan dari apapun. Ini pertama kalinya Sasuke begitu menyukai senyum seseorang yang begitu bebas dan hangat.

"Ah~ kenyangnya. Mm, mungkin aku ingin makan yang lain lagi."

"Sepertinya kau benar-benar kelaparan," sindir Sasuke melihat kotak steroform yang sudah bersih itu. Padahal isinya tadi benar-benar berantakan. Tapi lihat sekarang…

"Makanan apalagi yang enak di sini? Apa masih ada toko jajanan yang buka jam segini?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Kau ingin aku pergi membelikan makanan lagi?"

"Eh? Ah… iya. Kau pasti lelah seharian ini berkeliling mencariku," Sakura berubah menjadi tak enak. Dirinya jadi merasa bersalah.

"Kau merasa bersalah?"

"Uhm, maafkan aku…" lirih Sakura sambil menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

"Aku akan memaafkanmu, jika kau mengangkat kepalamu sekarang."

Tanpa berpikir apapun, Sakura mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Sasuke secara langsung. Setelah sebelumnya tadi, Sakura terus merasa tidak enak karena hari ini dia benar-benar sudah menyusahkan Sasuke.

Namun matanya langsung melebar ketika dengan gerak cepat, Sasuke menghampiri wajahnya. Sasuke… kembali menciumnya.

Tapi ini kali ini, Sasuke hanya mengecup ujung bibir Sakura dengan cepat. Setelah mengecupnya sekilas, Sasuke menjauhkan wajahnya dan tersenyum tipis. Mata obsidian hitam Sasuke menatap lembut ke arah emerald hijau Sakura.

Mereka hanya saling berpandangan tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun. Walaupun dikatakan kaget, Sakura mengakuinya dia mulai terbiasa dengan sikap mendadak Sasuke ini. Sasuke bukan tipe orang yang mengumbar sesuatu dengan kata-kata. Dia lebih suka menunjukkannya langsung tanpa perlu banyak bicara. Walau kadang perbuatan yang ditunjukkannya itu sering membuat Sakura kaget, tapi sekali lagi Sakura mengakuinya kalau dia… menyukainya.

Tepat sebelum Sasuke menjauhkan wajahnya lagi dari Sakura, tiba-tiba dengan cepat, Sakura memegangi wajah Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya. Tentu saja itu membuat Sasuke kaget bukan main saat kedua tangan gadis berambut pink itu menyentuh pipinya dengan lembut.

"Giliranku?" gumam Sakura.

Tanpa ragu, Sakura mendekatkan wajahnya dan menempelkan bibirnya pada Sasuke. Kini bibir mereka saling bersentuhan dan menempel dengan erat. Kali ini Sasuke-lah yang berubah kaku. Tubuhnya mendadak membeku. Matanya terbelalak kaget menyadari kalau gadis di hadapannya ini mulai berani menyentuhnya.

Sakura memejamkan matanya menikmati momen ini, berbeda dengan Sasuke yang begitu serius dan dalam memperhatikan setiap inchi wajah Sakura yang berada dekat dengannya. Sasuke membiarkan gadis itu melakukan apapun yang dia inginkan. Sampai akhirnya Sakura menyudahi ciumannya sendiri.

Tapi ternyata Sasuke tidak membiarkan wajah Sakura meninggalkannya dengan mudah. Sasuke kembali menyambar bibir mungil itu dan membawanya ke dalam ciuman hangat yang jauh lebih dalam. Sasuke mengecup bibir Sakura berulang kali, lalu melumatnya pelan. Membuka bibirnya sedikit dan meraup bibir Sakura dalam satu kali gerakan. Mereka saling memberi, saling menerima. Tidak hanya Sasuke yang bergerak, Sakura membalasnya dengan seirama. Tentu saja, ini bukanlah ciuman pertama mereka. Karena ini ciuman ke sekian mereka, jelas saja mereka mampu mengimbangi dan membalasnya.

Tangan Sakura masih mengelus pipi Sasuke selagi mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama dalam kedekatan yang begini intim ini. Tangan Sasuke perlahan-lahan kemudian menuju pinggang Sakura untuk menggeser posisi Sakura agar lebih mendekat padanya.

Sakura menyadari bahwa kegiatan mereka ini semakin lama semakin menggairahkan. Ciuman manis ini berubah menjadi ciuman yang liar dan menuntut. Karenanya, Sakura menghentikan gerakannya untuk membuat Sasuke menyadari bahwa mereka harus berhenti. Ternyata, Sasuke menyadarinya dan mengulum lumayan lama bibir bawah Sakura setelah menyadari Sakura tak lagi membalas ciumannya.

Sasuke menjauhkan bibirnya kali ini dari Sakura.

Sakura sudah melepaskan tangannya dari pipi Sasuke, dan kini kepalanya tertunduk, menyembunyikan wajah memanasnya dan perasaan berdebarnya. Bahkan Sakura berusaha mengatur napasnya yang memburu karena mengimbangi kegiatan mereka tadi.

"Aku… benar-benar… menyukai—"

Sasuke menghentikan kata-kata Sakura dengan kembali mengecup bibirnya dengan cepat.

Sakura kembali mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat ke arah Sasuke. Laki-laki berwajah tampan itu kemudian tersenyum tipis sembari menyelipkan rambut pink Sakura ke belakang telinganya.

"Sasuke-kun, aku—"

Sasuke kembali mengecup bibir Sakura, memotong kata-katanya. Kali ini kecupannya agak sedikit lama, hingga akhirnya Sasuke melepaskannya meski jarak wajah mereka yang begitu dekat terpaut.

"Tidak perlu kau katakan. Aku sudah tahu. Karena perasaan kita sama," bisik Sasuke kemudian.

Perasaan mereka sama.

Entah mengapa kalimat itu begitu menyentuh. Membuat Sakura begitu terharu hingga bingung bagaimana meluapkan kebahagiaannya.

Apakah mereka akan memulainya dari sini?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Setelah romantisme semalam, Sakura meminta Sasuke menceritakan lebih banyak soal Kyoto padanya. Tapi Sasuke mengatakan kalau dia tidak begitu banyak tahu soal tempat wisata di sini dan cerita apa saja yang terkenal di sini. Tapi Sakura terus memaksa hingga akhirnya Sasuke menyerah dan mencoba mengingat-ingat cerita apa yang pernah didengarnya waktu kecil dulu. Ibunya sering menceritakan banyak dongeng, tapi Sasuke hampir melupakan semuanya.

Sakura begitu senang mendengar semua cerita Sasuke sampai tak sadar dirinya tertidur.

Dan begitu bangun pagi ini, ternyata Sasuke tertidur pula di sisi Sakura. Sasuke tertidur dengan posisi duduk dan kepalanya menumpu di ranjang Sakura dengan satu tangannya yang dijadikannya bantal. Dan tangan lainnya menggenggam tangan Sakura.

Kondisi Sakura sudah jauh lebih baik dan mereka diperbolehkan untuk pulang dari rumah sakit. Sasuke mengatakan kalau mereka harus segera pulang hari ini sebelum keluarga Sakura melaporkan ke polisi karena putri mereka belum juga pulang sejak kemarin.

Meninggalkan rumah sakit, Sasuke mengajak Sakura untuk sarapan lebih dulu di stasiun Kyoto. Kebetulan di sana ada restoran yang buka. Sekarang Sasuke benar-benar tidak mau mengambil resiko lagi karena kecerobohan Sakura.

Selesai sarapan, akhirnya mereka mendapatkan satu kereta menuju Tokyo.

Mereka sudah duduk bersebelahan dan kereta mulai berangkat.

"Kau tidak akan tidur lagi kan?" tanya Sakura ketika melihat gelagat Sasuke yang bersandar penuh ke sandaran kursinya sambil bersedekap dada.

"Lalu kau mau aku melakukan apa?"

"Lihat pemandangan ini denganku. Kemarin aku melihatnya sendirian, jadi tidak menyenangkan," gerutu Sakura.

"Melihat pemandangan itu membosankan dan membuatku mengantuk. Biarkan aku tidur sampai kita di Tokyo. Semalam kau membuatku terjaga sampai tengah malam untuk mendongeng. Dan kau tidur begitu saja meninggalkanku!"

"Kalau begitu kita mengobrol saja sambil lihat pemandangan. Kau tidak akan mengantuk kan kalau mengobrol denganku?"

"Itu sama saja. Tidak ada hal menarik yang perlu kita bicarakan."

"Ada kok. Uhm, ah ya… apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini?" tanya Sakura mendadak.

"Pulang dan tidur."

"Bukan itu maksudku tahu. Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah turnamen musim panas… ini?"

Sasuke diam sejenak. Sejujurnya dia sama sekali belum memikirkan itu. Entah apa yang akan dia lakukan setelah ini. Sasuke belum tahu.

"Kau… tidak akan benar-benar berhenti berenang lagi kan?" lanjut Sakura kemudian saat menyadari Sasuke hanya diam dengan tatapan kosong.

"Kau sendiri? Memangnya kau sudah tahu apa yang akan kau lakukan? Beberapa bulan lagi kau sudah di tahun ketiga. Kau tidak punya rencana apapun?"

"Hei, kenapa malah membicarakan aku? Aku kan tanya duluan."

"Jadi kau sama sekali belum memikirkan rencana soal dirimu? Dengar ya, sebelum kau memikirkan orang lain, lebih baik pastikan dulu rencanamu sendiri."

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Sebenarnya Sakura memang belum memikirkannya selama ini. Sakura hanya berusaha untuk menjaga nilainya tetap baik supaya nantinya dia bisa dengan mudah memilih jenjang mana yang akan dia pilih selanjutnya setelah lulus dari SMA ini. Tapi untuk memikirkan hal-hal yang begitu rinci… Sakura belum tahu.

"Sebelumnya… aku tidak pernah memikirkan ini. Aku pikir, dengan mendapatkan nilai yang terbaik itu sudah cukup membuatku senang. Aku tidak tahu hal apa yang sebenarnya ingin kulakukan," kata Sakura kemudian.

Sasuke diam mendengarkan Sakura. Ini juga pertama kalinya bagi Sasuke mendengarkan orang lain. Mendengarkan apa yang diinginkan oleh orang lain.

"Tapi setelah bertemu denganmu… ada sesuatu yang akhir-akhir ini kupikirkan kalau bersamamu."

Sakura menghela napas panjang dengan Sasuke yang tetap diam mendengarkan semua kata-kata Sakura. Lalu Sakura menoleh ke arah Sasuke dan mereka saling bertatapan.

"Bagaimana jika, aku memiliki keahlian yang sama denganmu? Apakah aku juga bisa menjadi atlet yang hebat sepertimu? Apakah dengan itu aku bisa berada di dekatmu terus? Atau… bagaimana jika kau memiliki impian yang sama denganku? Apakah kau akan mengambil impian itu dan meraihnya bersama-sama denganku? Apakah dengan itu bisa membuat kita selalu dekat? Aku penasaran dengan itu…"

Apa yang dikatakan oleh Sakura adalah intinya dia ingin menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu bersama Sasuke dan melakukan lebih banyak hal bersama Sasuke. Hal yang tentu saja… diinginkan oleh Sasuke mulai saat ini. Menurut Sasuke, jika bukan karena Sakura, mungkin hingga hari ini dirinya tidak akan pernah berani lagi menginjakkan kaki di Kyoto. Jika bukan karena Sakura, Sasuke tak akan berpikir lagi untuk kembali berenang seperti ini. Dan jika bukan karena Sakura, Sasuke tak akan sanggup menghadapi ayahnya. Mungkin selamanya dia akan terus dan terus menghindari dan melarikan diri dari Fugaku.

Dan sekarang… Sasuke tak bisa berpikir… bagaimana jika akhirnya mereka berdua tak bisa melakukan pilihan Sakura itu secara bersama-sama?

"Kalau begitu… apa impianmu?" tanya Sasuke akhirnya.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Ini adalah hari pertama mereka masuk sekolah setelah liburan musim panas berakhir.

Dan tentunya, kegiatan rutin Sakura di pagi hari kini kembali lagi. Kali ini Sasuke yang menunggu di sana untuk berangkat bersama-sama dengan kereta. Mereka bersikap seperti biasanya. Setelah pulang dari Kyoto itu, ibu dan ayah Sakura memang benar-benar cemas karena Sakura tak pulang. Padahal Sakura sudah memberitahu kalau dia mengunjungi temannya di luar kota dan tidak sempat memberi kabar pada ayah dan ibunya soal itu.

Sampai di sekolah, Sasuke dan Sakura berpisah dari koridor kelas menuju kelas masing-masing. Sasuke terlihat baik-baik saja. Sepertinya cederanya sudah lebih baik. Dia bahkan tidak terlihat memiliki cedera serius.

Begitu Sakura sampai di kelasnya, Ino sudah menodongnya dengan berbagai pertanyaan mengenai kelakukan Sakura saat kencan ganda mereka kemarin.

Sebenarnya Ino ingin menelpon Sakura dan membicarakannya, tapi kemudian Ino berpikir kalau dia harus bertemu langsung dengan Sakura. Akhirnya setelah jam istirahat makan siang ini, Sakura memberitahu segalanya pada Ino dengan fakta kencannya dengan teman Sai itu. Sakura juga akhirnya menjelaskan, seperti apa hubungan antara dirinya dan Sasuke saat ini.

"Apa… orang yang spesial? Maksudmu itu menjelaskan status kalian?" Ino masih tak terima dengan penjelasan Sakura.

Yang benar saja, itu masih terdengar seperti omong kosong dan mereka juga tidak terlihat serius dengan hubungan mereka.

"Terserah kau saja. Dan ingat, ini terakhir kalinya kau menuntut jawaban soal status kami. Pokoknya itu adalah rahasia di antara kami. Hanya kami! Kau orang luar, urusi saja statusmu dengan Sai!"

"Wah, kenapa kau jadi galak begitu? Baiklah, ini benar-benar terakhir kalinya. Pokoknya kalau kau patah hati, sakit hati atau malah berniat mau bunuh diri karena Sasuke-kun itu menyakitimu, kau tidak perlu menceritakannya padaku. Karena itu rahasia di antara kalian!" sindir Ino.

"Memang begitu~ ah, bagaimana liburanmu dengan Sai?"

"Menyenangkan seperti biasa. Kami pergi ke Okinawa~"

"Okinawa? Berdua saja?"

"Tentu~ kami menghabiskan waktu di pantai Okinawa yang begitu romantis. Kenapa… kau iri kan karena tidak bisa kemana-mana dengan Sasuke-kun mu itu," sindir Ino lagi.

"Siapa bilang? Kami pergi kok."

"Hei, tidak perlu iri denganku sampai kau harus berbohong seperti itu. Bagaimana mungkin Sasuke-kun mengajakmu pergi. Ah~ pasti kalian pergi ke taman bermain dekat sini kan?"

"Kyoto. Kami ke Kyo-to!"

"Hei! Bagaimana mungkin kau pergi berdua saja dengannya ke tempat sejauh itu?! Apa yang kau lakukan di sana?! Kalian menginap? Tidur satu ranjang?" tanya Ino antusias. Atau lebih histeris tepatnya.

"Bukannya tadi kau tidak percaya padaku?"

"Haa! Sekarang aku benar-benar penasaran soal ini!"

"Sakura-chan!"

Saat obrolan serius mereka itu berlangsung, Suigetsu segera berlari ke meja Sakura dengan napas terengah-engah. Ino bahkan sampai ternganga bingung dengan sikap berlebihan Suigetsu hari ini. Jelas saja, ini hari pertama sekolah, apa yang membuatnya muncul dengan separuh napas begini?

"Apa ini? Kau berlarian kemari? Memangnya jarak kelas kita berapa kilometer?" sindir Ino.

"Ada apa Suigetsu?"

"Coba… coba kau bicara dulu dengan si bodoh tidak punya akal itu! Dia benar-benar membuatku frustasi tahu!" geram Suigetsu.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Suigetsu mengatakan kalau hari ini ada perwakilan dari tim nasional yang sekali datang menemui Sasuke. Menurut kabar, mereka kembali mendatangi Sasuke karena ternyata Sasuke bersedia mengikuti turnamen musim panas itu dan berhasil mendapatkan medali emas. Walaupun sebelumnya dia sempat mengundurkan diri dari event lain karena cederanya, ternyata kemampuan Sasuke belum sepenuhnya menghilang.

Karena itu, mereka menawarkan beasiswa khusus pada Sasuke setelah mempertimbangkan bakat yang dimilikinya. Bakat yang tentu saja sangat amat disayangkan jika tidak diasah dengan serius.

Jika Sasuke bersedia mengambil beasiswa khusus ini, sudah dipastikan dia dapat berpartisipasi pada Olimpiade mendatang setelah mendapatkan pelatihan khusus dari tim nasional. Sekarang, mimpinya untuk masuk sebagai perenang berbakat dengan skala internasional, sudah ada di depan mata.

Sebenarnya itu sudah wacana lama, tapi mengingat jika dulu Sasuke menolaknya dengan alasan cederanya, makanya tim nasional kembali mempertimbangkannya. Dan hari ini, seperti apa yang dikatakan oleh pelatih mereka, Kakashi, Sasuke mendapatkan kembali kesempatan langka itu. Dan yang terjadi, Sasuke kembali menolaknya. Kali ini Sasuke mengatakan kalau dia benar-benar tidak mau kembali berenang. Dia beralasan jika Sasuke sudah menemukan impian lain, dan itu bukan berenang.

Sakura masih berlarian ke seisi sekolah untuk mencari keberadaan Sasuke.

Suigetsu juga ikut membantu setelah Juugo dan Karin masih mencarinya. Meskipun Kakashi akhirnya angkat tangan karena Sasuke memang benar-benar keras kepala dan tidak mau mendengarkan orang lain. Dia selalu teguh pada pendiriannya dan tak akan mudah berubah.

Setelah sekian lama mencari, akhirnya Juugo memberitahu kalau seseorang melihat Sasuke naik ke atap. Dengan segera Sakura menyusul ke sana dengan kecepatan penuh.

Dan benar saja, Sasuke duduk di sana bersandarkan dinding kawat itu sambil mendengarkan musik dari ponselnya. Sakura tak menyangka dia akan melihat Sasuke setenang ini setelah menolak tawaran hebat itu.

"Hei, aku ingin bicara denganmu."

Sakura yakin dia melihat kaki Sakura berdiri di depannya. Tapi Sasuke menghiraukannya dan menutup matanya sambil tetap mendengarkan musik dengan earphone di telinganya. Kelihatannya dia sengaja menghindari orang lain dengan memasang musik keras di sana.

Sedikit sebal, Sakura duduk di samping Sasuke. Sasuke sendiri bergeming. Tak bergerak sedikit pun. Dia benar-benar menikmati musiknya atau memang sengaja menghindari Sakura. Hingga akhirnya, dengan hati-hati Sakura melepaskan earphone Sasuke di salah satu telinganya. Sasuke membuka matanya dan menoleh ke samping, tempat dimana Sakura duduk sekarang.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu," ulang Sakura lagi.

Sasuke menghela napas pendek. Tangannya kemudian melepaskan satu earphonenya lagi dan mematikan musik dari ponselnya. Sasuke memasukkan semua barangnya ke dalam saku celananya.

"Bicaralah," gumam Sasuke.

Pandangannya begitu kosong ke arah depan. Dia sama sekali tidak melihat Sakura sekarang ini. Seperti Sakura duga, mungkin dia tahu apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Sakura kali ini.

"Kenapa kau menolaknya?" tanya Sakura akhirnya.

"Bisa tidak, kalau aku memintamu untuk tidak membicarakan hal itu?"

"Inilah yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu. Kenapa kau menolak tawaran seperti itu? Kali ini apalagi alasanmu?"

"Kalau begitu kita tidak perlu membicarakannya."

"Bukankah kau tidak akan melarikan diri dan menghindarinya lagi? Kau sudah menyelesaikan urusanmu dengan ayahmu. Kau juga sudah menemuimu ibu dan kakakmu. Apalagi kali ini yang membuatmu menolak itu?"

"Aku memang tidak akan melakukannya lagi. Aku juga benar-benar ingin berhenti berenang. Apa yang salah dengan itu?"

"Itu salah. Apa kau sungguh tidak tahu kalau itu salah? Kakakmu punya harapan besar padamu. Ayahmu juga. Kenapa kau harus memutuskan harapan mereka hanya karena alasan egoismu?"

"Kaulah yang tidak tahu apa alasan egoisku itu."

"Jadi apa alasan egoismu? Apa alasan itu cukup bisa diterima akal sehat?"

"Kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika aku menerima tawaran itu? Secara otomatis, aku harus pindah dari sekolah ini. Aku harus mengikuti pelatihan ketat dari tim nasional dan tidak bisa pulang ke rumahku sendiri dalam jangka waktu yang tidak ditentukan. Aku mungkin tidak akan punya waktu libur karena mereka akan memaksa latihan keras padaku. Jika aku memilih tawaran itu, aku harus berhenti memikirkan hal lain."

Pindah dari sekolah? Tidak bisa pulang ke rumahnya sendiri? Tidak akan punya waktu libur?

Apa benar setelah menjadi atlet nasional kehidupan seperti itu yang harus Sasuke jalani.

Dan Sakura… tidak bisa lagi…

"Jika itu terjadi… aku akan jauh darimu. Kita tidak akan bertemu untuk waktu yang sangat lama. Atau bahkan… kita akan berjalan di jalur yang berbeda. Aku sudah pernah mengatakannya padamu bukan? Kalau aku tidak ingin ditinggalkannya lagi. Jadi aku juga tidak mau meninggalkan siapapun."

Itu benar. Sakura tidak ingin Sasuke meninggalkannya.

Sakura tidak tahu jika ternyata keputusan itu bukanlah keputusan yang mudah. Ada banyak hal yang harus dia tinggalkan untuk berada di dalam tawaran itu. Dan mereka… baru saja memulai semua ini. Mereka baru akan memulai semuanya setelah akhirnya mengungkapkan apa yang mereka rasakan selama ini. Setelah akhirnya Sasuke kembali memiliki orang yang tidak ingin meninggalkan dia, juga Sakura yang akhirnya memiliki orang yang tidak akan ditinggalkannya.

Sasuke kemudian berbalik dan beringsut mendekati Sakura.

Meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Sakura dan menghembuskan napas panjang. Suara yang terdengar begitu lelah.

"Saat ini, aku ingin berada di impian yang sama denganmu. Impian dimana kau dan aku bisa melakukannya bersama-sama…" bisik Sasuke akhirnya.

Sakura pun ingin mengatakan hal yang sama. Dia begitu ingin melakukan hal itu bersama orang yang sangat disukainya. Orang yang menempati seluruh palung kehidupannya.

Tapi apakah Sakura sanggup melakukannya dengan mengorbankan impian ayah dan kakaknya begitu saja hanya agar Sasuke bisa terus berada di sisinya?

Kenapa Sakura justru berpikir… ini adalah alasan egois… dari Sakura?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

TBC

.

.

Hola minna…

Chap terpanjang untuk fic ini, mwuhehehehe… tidak menyangka harus sepanjang ini. Tadinya bisa dipotong dua, tapi nanti feelnya gak nyampe. Jadi terusin ajalah yaa hehehe

Ok, akhirnya janji saya untuk fic ini… chap depan beneran terakhir! Gak nawar lagi…

Saya gak nyangka rupanya scene liburan Kyoto itu ngabisin hampir 8k word loh! Luar biasa ahahaha. Kayaknya untuk chap ini lumayannya buat scene romantisnya. Karena chap depan saya gak janji akan ada scene romans kayak gini lagi. mungkin ada, tapi cuma selingan, bukan yang utama kayak chap ini heheh

Oke balas reviewnya dulu…

Diah cherry : makasih udah review senpai… ahahah semoga chap kali ini cukup puasnya. Makasih udah review berkali-kali ini ahahaha, nama fb saya ya? Kirari Kin, tapi saya gak langsung nerima pertemanan kalo gak kenal. Jadi tolong kasih tahu ya kalau itu kamu yang ngeadd saya hehehe

Mimicucu : makasih udah review senpai… iya ini udah lanjut hehe, ahah iya banget saya baru sadar bikin karakter Sasu disini kelewat tsundere banget eheh

ElzaMarquez : makasih udah review senpai… heheheh iya tinggal chap terakhir besok beneran terakhir deh hehehe

Mantika mochi : makasih udah review senpai… ahahah saya gak bikin Saku jadi perantara langsung buat Sasu-Fuga, tapi cuma penyampai aja gitu hehehe. Semoga penyelesaian ayah anak ini cukup puas ya hehehe

Laifa : makasih udah review senpai… ahahah iya kebanyakan banget udah chap 14 yaa mungkin fic saya terlalu invisible untuk dilihat hehheh

Ytamano : makasih udah review senpai… heheheh iya cuma ke sana aja kalo mau keliling dunia ntar mereka bulan madu deh hehe

Dina haruno : makasih udah review senpai… chap depan terakhir.

Siswa : makasih udah review senpai… iya ini udah lanjut hehehe, ini aja udah kepanjangan sebenarnya loh hehehe

Sami haruchi 2 : makasih udah review senpai… iya saya kalo lagi mood ngetik kadang gak peduli udah berapa word, ini aja kebablasan lagi hehehe chap depan terakhir kok hehehe

Kirara967 : makasih udah review senpai… ahahah iya gak papa kok, saya seneng review panjang hehehe, iya sih tadinya bukan mau pake gaara, tapi ternyata gak ada chara Naruto yang cocok hehehe

Yuwican : makasih udah review senpai… iya ini udah lanjut… eh tapi beneran loh emang ada tipe temen macam Ino itu di kehidupan nyata hehehe

Chizuru Mey : makasih udah review senpai… ahahah saya emang ngakuin kok, di banyak chap memang rada stuck dan boring. Itu karena saya beneran ilang mood dan susah buat berimajinasi yang menarik. Tapi saya tetep berusaha buat namatin fic ini hehehe

DaunIlalangKuning : makasih udah review senpai… ahaha tenang aja, chap depan terakhir, jadi ditunggu aja ya hehehe saya udah selesaiin masalahnya satusatu ya hehehe

CEKBIOAURORAN : makasih udah review senpai… secara jujur, saya lebih suka nulis cerita sedih sebenarnya, tapi gak kuat ngebaca cerita sedih orang lain hehehe

D3rin : makasih udah review senpai… wah chap ini gak ada adegan Sasu nangis, ok ntar chap depan saya buat Sasu nangis deh heheheh

Lynn : makasih udah review senpai… ahahah iya saya gak kebiasa lagi nulis pendek sih, jadinya sering kepanjangan gini…

Hanazono yuri : makasih udah review senpai… iya ini udah lanjut

Mitsuki Uchiha : makasih udah review senpai… iya ini udah lanjut

Zarachan : makasih udah review senpai… makasih udah suka heheh iya ini udah lanjut lagi

Kasihrukmana2818 : makasih udah review senpai… makasih semangatnya heheh, ahaha iya sebenernya saya beneran iseng soal kemunculan Gaara itu loh gak nyangka malah banyak yang komen hehehe

Aikaa-chan : makasih udah review senpai… ahahah iya gak papa kok, update fic saya ini emang kadang gak ketebak kapan hehehe

Ochi ochi : makasih udah review senpai… ahahaha iya, Sasu di fic ini kelewat tsundere menggemaskan hehehe

Mustika447 : makasih udah review senpai… iya Sasu tsundere yang lucu sih hehehe iya temen macam Ino itu sebenarnya emang ada di dunia nyata loh heheh

Desuhukh : makasih udah review senpai… iya ini udah update hehehe

Kagaaika Uchiha : makasih udah review senpai… ahahah maaf Gaaranya jadi dinistain gitu hikss… abisnya saya susah banget nyari karakter yang pas buat saya isengin sih heheheh

TheLimitedEdition : makasih udah review senpai… iya ini udah lanjut lagi hehehe

Cherrys : makasih udah review senpai… iya ini udah lanjut lagi heheh

Makasih yang udah ngeluangin waktu buat fic saya

Jaa Nee!


	16. Chapter 16

**Hola Minna. Ada yang bosen ketemu fic baru (lagi-lagi) saya? Semoga nggak ya.**

 **.**

 **DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **.**

 **RATE : T**

 **.**

 **Warning : OOC (banget), AU, Gaje, Misstypo (Nongol mulu), Gak karuan.**

 **.**

 **Attention : Fic ini hanyalah fiksi belaka. Apalagi terdapat kesamaan atau kemiripan situasi atau tokoh atau apapun itu dengan cerita lain dalam bentuk apapun itu, adalah tidak disengaja.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi.

Ino tadi sempat bertanya apa yang dilakukan oleh Sakura setelah bertemu Suigetsu tadi. Ino juga penasaran soal tim nasional yang lagi-lagi ditolak oleh Sasuke. Hanya saja, Sakura tak mengatakan banyak karena saat ini dirinya juga tengah dilanda kebingungan. Sisi mana yang akan dipertahankannya kali ini. Apakah sisi egoisnya? Atau sisi keinginannya?

Sakura tak menyangka jika Sasuke sudah memikirkan semua itu sebelum mengambil keputusan sulit itu. Bagi Sakura itu adalah keputusan yang sangat sulit. Tawaran itu adalah mimpi Sasuke sejak kecil untuk berada satu panggung dengan sang kakak. Sasuke ingin menjadi yang terbaik dari semuanya dan berusaha keras untuk ada di titik ini. Semua usaha itu kemudian akan menjadi sia-sia… jika Sasuke tetap bersikukuh menolaknya.

Berada di jalur yang berbeda…

Mengapa itu kedengarannya begitu sedih?

Begitu keluar dari kelasnya, Sakura dan Ino berjalan berdampingan. Ino ingin mengajak Sakura makan cake di buffet yang sedang diskon. Mereka memang sudah lama tidak keluar bersama-sama sejak Ino memiliki kekasih dan Sakura terjebak dengan Sasuke. Tapi begitu keluar kelas, ternyata Sasuke sudah menunggu di samping pintu kelas sambil bersandar di dinding. Tentu saja Sakura terkejut melihat kemunculannya. Sasuke tidak pernah sengaja menghampiri kelas Sakura seperti ini. Apalagi sampai menunggu.

"Kau baru keluar?" tanya Sasuke setelah melihat Sakura yang menghampirinya dengan wajah kebingungan.

"Eh? Kau… menungguku?" tanya Sakura tak yakin.

"Pulang sekarang?" balas Sasuke kemudian.

"Pulang? Oh… tapi…" Sakura melirik ragu ke arah Ino yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, lain kali saja. Aku pulang duluan ya," ujar Ino saat Sakura menoleh ke arahnya.

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Ino melambaikan tangannya pada Sakura dan berlalu pergi.

Akhirnya Sakura dan Sasuke pulang bersama-sama. Sebenarnya situasi ini cukup aneh. Entah kenapa Sasuke sengaja menunggunya seperti itu. Walaupun demikian, Sasuke tak berbicara apapun selain berjalan di samping Sakura. Biasanya Sakura selalu berjalan di belakang Sasuke selama ini. Tapi entah sejak kapan, Sasuke yang menyesuaikan langkahnya agar sejajar dengan Sakura.

Sebenarnya ada banyak hal yang ingin dikatakan oleh Sakura pada Sasuke. Apalagi setelah pembicaraan mereka… tapi melihat Sasuke seperti ini mungkin dia tidak ingin lagi membicarakannya.

"Keretamu sudah datang, pergilah duluan," ujar Sasuke saat melihat gerbong kereta yang baru tiba di stasiun.

"Kau… juga akan pulang kan?"

"Bicara apa kau ini? Tentu saja aku akan pulang."

Wajah Sakura masih terlihat sedikit mencemaskan Sasuke setelah penolakan yang dilakukannya itu. Tanpa sepengetahuan Sasuke, diam-diam Sakura sering mencuri pandang ke arahnya ketika Sasuke hanya diam saja.

"Kau… baik-baik saja?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba.

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Sakura, tersenyum tipis. Namun wajahnya tidak begitu.

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"Nee, jika kau sedang tidak baik, jangan katakan kalau kau baik-baik saja. Itu justru tidak baik. Kalau kau ingin bicara, kau bisa bicara denganku, atau bahkan dengan teman-temanmu. Mereka akan mendengarkannya kok."

"Baiklah," kata Sasuke akhirnya.

Sasuke… terlihat pendiam dan penurut sekali hari ini. Jelas dia aneh.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Jadi kau tidak katakan apapun pada Sasuke soal tim nasional itu?"

Hari ini, Suigetsu sengaja bertemu dengan Sakura di taman sekolah yang ada di belakang gedung. Suigetsu masih penasaran dengan alasan Sasuke kenapa dia masih menolak tawaran itu meskipun cederanya sudah lebih baik. Apalagi yang jadi alasan bodohnya untuk tidak mau mengambil kesempatan langka seumur hidup itu. Bahkan Ketua Klub mereka saja tidak bisa mendapatkannya dengan mudah.

"Uhm, dia benar-benar tidak mau," balas Sakura akhirnya.

Memang hingga hari ini, Sakura tidak mengatakan apapun soal apa yang dikatakan Sasuke padanya tentang alasan Sasuke menolak tawaran itu. Entah kenapa Sakura… takut membicarakannya. Semua berharap banyak pada Sasuke, tapi Sakura justru… tidak ingin…

"Biasanya kau pasti akan membujuk Sasuke mati-matian supaya dia mau mengambil kesempatan itu. Seperti apa yang kau lakukan ketika membujuknya ikut turnamen kemarin. Kenapa kali ini tidak?" tanya Suigetsu kemudian, lebih kepada menyelidik sebenarnya.

"Oh… karena Sasuke-kun benar-benar tidak mau membicarakannya. Bagaimana aku membujuknya kalau dia tidak mau membicarakannya? Dia selalu marah setiap kali aku membicarakan itu," kata Sakura memberikan alasan.

"Ah ya… tabiatnya yang paling buruk itu memang pemarahnya yang sulit hilang. Aku hanya merasa sayang kalau dia menolak ini. Semua usaha yang sudah lama dikerjakannya… akan jadi sia-sia begitu saja. Aku bisa mengatakan ini karena sejak pertama kali bertemu Sasuke, aku sudah melihat betapa dia berjuang untuk berusaha keras sampai di sini. Jadi rasanya… agak aneh kalau dia melepaskan apa yang sudah susah payah diperjuangkannya."

Sakura semakin menundukkan kepalanya.

Mengapa sekarang Sakura benar-benar merasa bersalah kali ini? Dia tidak mau jadi alasan Sasuke meninggalkan perjuangannya. Tapi juga tidak mau ditinggalkan Sasuke begitu saja setelah semua yang terjadi. Sasuke bisa dengan mudah datang ke dunianya. Sasuke bisa jadi apa saja karena dia memang berbakat dan memiliki kemampuan untuk itu. Dan Sakura bisa menyeimbangkan Sasuke di sana. Mereka bisa mengambil impian yang sama dan berusaha bersama untuk mencapainya.

Tapi Sakura… tidak bisa datang ke dunia Sasuke.

Sakura tidak memiliki keahlian untuk bisa berdiri di samping Sasuke. Jika Sakura datang ke sana, dia hanya akan menyulitkan dirinya sendiri juga Sasuke. Pernah Sakura berpikir… mengapa dia dulu tidak pernah belajar berenang dengan giat. Karena Sakura memang tidak pernah memiliki rencana untuk menyukai seseorang seperti Sasuke. Sakura selalu berharap dia akan menyukai seorang laki-laki biasa. Laki-laki yang memiliki impian yang mampu diraih juga oleh Sakura. Seorang laki-laki biasa…

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Beberapa hari ini, Sakura terus pulang dan pergi dengan Sasuke. Kadang mereka membicarakan banyak hal tentang sekolah. Juga tak jarang membicarakan pelajaran yang tengah mereka pelajari. Ternyata Sakura baru mengetahui jika ternyata Sasuke sangat pintar dalam menghafal dan berhitung. Dia mengetahui rumus apa saja yang pasti dianggap sulit oleh orang-orang kebanyakan. Tidak heran kalau dia bisa menjadi juara umum di sekolah dengan prestasi akademik yang luar biasa itu.

Sesekali, bahkan Sakura dan Sasuke sempat berkirim pesan di malam hari. Hanya sekadar menanyakan hal-hal remeh dan menyenangkan untuk dilakukannya.

Ternyata, dua hari yang lalu, Sakura menanyakan pada Sasuke apakah dia sudah makan malam. Dan ternyata ayahnya pulang hari itu lalu mereka makan bersama. Sasuke mengakui kalau saat itu suasananya cukup canggung, tapi mereka melewatinya dengan baik. Sekarang ayahnya sudah tinggal lagi di rumah mereka.

Sakura sungguh terharu mendengar hal itu.

Sasuke benar-benar bisa menerima ayahnya dengan baik setelah semua ini. Setidaknya Sasuke tidak akan membenci ayahnya lagi kan?

Hari ini ada festival olahraga internal. Semua kelas sibuk menyiapkan orang-orang yang akan mewakili kelas mereka melakukan pertandingan yang telah disiapkan. Sakura sendiri berpartisipasi dalam voli. Walaupun hanya masuk kelasnya hanya masuk semifinal, tapi Sakura senang sudah ikut di sana. Apalagi banyak yang menyemangatinya.

Agak siang, pertandingan baseball pun dimulai. Saat ini kelas Sasuke yang bertanding. Tidak menyangka ternyata Sasuke ikut berpartisipasi bersama Juugo dan Suigetsu. Mereka kumpulan atlet ternyata. Sepertinya ini pertama kalinya Sakura melihat Sasuke melakukan pertandingan olahraga lain. Sebelum ini, Sakura memang bercerita pada Sasuke kalau dia terpilih sebagai partisipasi pemain voli.

Seperti biasanya, ketika Sasuke muncul, banyak fansnya mulai berkeliaran untuk sekadar melihat Sasuke unjuk kebolehan. Lapangan jadi penuh dengan semua gadis-gadis dari berbagai kalangan. Sakura sih sudah menduga betapa hebatnya pesona Uchiha itu.

Sakura duduk di pinggir lapangan bersama Ino setelah susah payah mendapatkan tempat. Ino kembali berceloteh bagaimana Sasuke yang masih populer hingga hari ini. Orang seperti Sasuke memang tidak pernah meredup kepopulerannya. Dia tetap memiliki banyak fans. Namun, ketika pertandingan akan dimulai, Ino keluar dari tempat duduknya karena dia mendapatkan telepon dari Sai. Sepertinya sekolah Sai juga mengadakan festival olahraga jika dia bisa bebas menelpon begini.

Peluit wasit sudah dibunyikan tanda permainan dimulai. Suigetsu menjadi orang pertama yang melempar bola.

"Apa di situ kosong?"

Seseorang sepertinya bertanya ke arah Sakura.

"Oh, ini—"

Sakura sempat terdiam beberapa saat ketika melihat seseorang yang menghampirinya itu.

"Kosong. Silahkan duduk," lanjut Sakura kemudian.

"Terima kasih."

Selama ini Sakura memang beberapa kali bertemu dengan Karin. Tapi mereka hanya saling menyapa satu sama lain. Tidak benar-benar mengobrol banyak. Karin mungkin adalah orang selanjutnya yang protes pada keputusan Sasuke, tapi dia belum mengatakan apapun baik pada Sakura maupun Sasuke.

Setidaknya itu yang dikatakan oleh Suigetsu, soal Karin yang juga tidak mengatakan apa-apa pada keputusan Sasuke.

"Kau ikut bertanding hari ini?" tanya Karin sambil terus memperhatikan jalannnya pertandingan di depan mereka.

"Ya. Aku ikut voli, sayang baru saja kalah," balas Sakura.

"Voli ya… tadinya aku mau ikut itu, tapi pemainnya sudah lengkap."

"Lalu, permainan apa yang kau ikuti?"

"Lari estafet. Itu adalah pertandingan terakhir hari ini," kata Karin.

"Apa aku boleh menonton?"

"Tentu saja."

Mereka kembali terdiam saat peluit wasit berbunyi. Satu kemenangan dari assist Sasuke saat mencetak point. Baru kali ini Sakura melihat Sasuke bersemangat selain pada renang.

"Aku juga tidak menyangka dia akan ikut pertandingan ini," ujar Karin lagi.

"Eh?"

"Suigetsu hanya iseng mengajaknya untuk mengisi jumlah pemain. Tidak disangka dia langsung menyetujuinya. Kupikir Sasuke tidak pernah tertarik pada hal lain, selain berenang," jelas Karin lagi.

"Benarkah…?"

"Bahkan satu kelas sangat kaget. Mereka jauh lebih histeris karena yakin bisa memenangkan permainan ini dengan Sasuke ikut mereka. Tapi sepertinya itu bisa saja. Lihat, mereka mulai bermain sengit," tunjuk Karin saat melihat Suigetsu kini bersemangat sebagai pelempar bola.

Sasuke juga tak jauh berbeda dari Suigetsu. Dia terlihat begitu fokus pada permainan. Bahkan kerjasamanya dengan rekan satu tim terlihat baik. Ini juga pertama kalinya Sakura melihat sisi Sasuke yang ini.

"Apa… kau tidak bertanya tentang… keputusan Sasuke?" tanya Sakura hati-hati.

"Soal dia menolak tim nasional?"

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Bukankah aku pernah bilang kalau aku ingin yang terbaik soal Sasuke. Jadi aku akan mendukung apapun keputusannya. Bukankah kau juga begitu?"

"Aku memang berpikir begitu. Tapi entah kenapa… rasanya ada yang salah."

"Apa kau tahu alasannya Sasuke menolak itu?"

Sakura terdiam membeku untuk beberapa saat. Jika Karin belum berubah baik seperti ini padanya, mungkin Sakura tidak akan sudi memberitahunya. Tapi sekarang ini, Sakura sungguh bimbang memikirkannya sendirian. Paling tidak Sakura ingin ada seseorang yang memberikannya masukkan. Tadinya Sakura ingin menanyakan hal ini pada Ino, tapi entah kenapa Sakura malah tidak berani membicarakannya pada Ino.

"Aku tidak tahu apakah ini alasan egois Sasuke… atau alasan egoisku. Tapi… Sasuke memilih menolak tim nasional karena dia ingin… berada di impian yang sama denganku…"

"Lalu apa impianmu?"

"Aku… belum memikirkannya. Aku juga belum memberitahu Sasuke-kun soal impianku."

"Kau belum memberitahunya soal impianmu. Jadi bagaimana Sasuke bisa ada di impian yang sama denganmu? Apa kau tidak pernah memikirkan hal ini sebelumnya?"

"Ya… aku belum memikirkannya. Aku hanya tidak menyangka… jika dia akan mengatakan hal seperti itu. Atau mungkin sebenarnya ini salahku, karena memberikan omong kosong seperti itu padanya."

"Terlepas dari apapun itu, entah ini salahmu atau keinginan Sasuke, setidaknya kau harus memikirkan dulu, apa dampak dari semua kata-katamu. Jika kau hanya asal bicara tanpa memikirkan apapun, bukankah itu sama saja dengan merugikan Sasuke? Padahal dia jelas sudah memiliki masa depan, sedangkan kau… sama sekali belum memikirkan masa depanmu," jelas Karin.

Mungkin bagi orang lain, apa yang dikatakan Karin ini terdengar jahat. Tapi sebenarnya hal inilah yang harusnya didengarkan oleh Sakura. Bagaimana dia sudah menghalangi masa depan seseorang dengan mimpi egoisnya.

"Aku bisa melihat, bagaimana Sasuke… terhadapmu. Mungkin, hanya aku yang menyadari betapa Sasuke begitu membutuhkanmu. Dia melihatmu seperti sandaran hidupnya sekarang. Karena kau selalu ada untuknya dan memberikan segalanya untuk Sasuke. Walaupun begitu, aku berharap kau tidak setengah-setengah pada Sasuke. Karena dia sepenuh hati untukmu."

"Setengah… setengah?" ulang Sakura.

"Jika kau ingin mendukungnya, kau harus membiarkannya memilih masa depan yang sudah susah payah diperjuangkannya. Jika kau ingin bersama dengannya, pikirkan impian apa yang bisa membuat kau dan Sasuke berada dalam satu dunia yang sama. Kau tidak boleh menggantungkan masa depan seseorang seperti itu saja hanya karena alasan egois seperti itu. Terlepas dari kau atau Sasuke yang memiliki alasan egois itu."

Sekarang Sakura melihat bahwa ingin mendukung dan ingin bersama adalah dua hal yang sangat berbeda baginya.

"Mungkin… aku tidak bisa memilih keduanya. Aku bisa mendukungnya, tapi aku akan kehilangan dia. Atau… aku bisa bersama dengannya tapi aku tidak bisa mendukungnya. Dan sekarang aku merasa sangat… jahat…"

"Itu tidak benar. Kau bisa tetap mendukungnya dan bersama dengannya. Kau tidak akan kehilangan dia. Apakah kau berpikir, jika kau jauh dari Sasuke, otomatis kau akan kehilangan dia? Apakah sungguh kau berpikir perasaan kalian sedangkal itu?"

Sakura kembali terdiam.

Sungguh Sakura tak tahu apakah perasaan mereka memang sedangkal itu atau ini hanya perasaan Sakura yang berubah menjadi takut. Tadinya Sakura pikir… dirinya tak mungkin bisa bersama dengan Sasuke. Tidak ada benang apapun yang menyatukan mereka. Bahkan pertemuan pertama mereka amat tidak mengesankan. Bahkan cenderung sebagai musibah. Sakura nyaris membuat Sasuke kehilangan kemampuan berenangnya. Sakura juga yang menempatkan Sasuke dalam pilihan sulit mengenai masa depannya. Sebenarnya kalau dipikirkan, Sakura sama sekali bukan pilihan baik untuk Sasuke.

Tapi setelah selama ini terus menerus berada di sisi Sasuke, Sakura berubah menjadi egois. Dia menginginkan Sasuke untuknya dan berada di sisinya. Seperti apa yang diinginkan oleh Sasuke padanya. Sasuke ingin Sakura terus berada di sisinya. Dan Sasuke membuktikan keinginan itu untuk berada di dalam satu impian yang sama dengan Sakura. Dengan Sakura, bukan impian Sasuke. Jadi, apakah itu salah jika Sakura berharap dirinya bisa terus bersama dengan orang yang paling disukainya saat ini. Seseorang yang menempati seluruh relung hatinya. Seseorang… yang tidak ingin Sakura merasa jauh.

"Aku tidak tahu perasaan Sasuke sedalam apa padaku. Tapi perasaanku padanya… sangat berbeda. Aku tidak mau dia bersedih lagi, aku tidak mau jauh darinya. Keinginan kecil yang begitu egois itu membuatku merasa selalu ingin berada di sisinya."

"Perasaan Sasuke sama denganmu. Kau pikir, apa laki-laki yang melepaskan impiannya untuk bersama dengan orang yang disayanginya itu memiliki perasaan yang dangkal?"

Sakura tersenyum dalam wajahnya yang terlihat sedih.

Sakura tidak berpikir demikian.

"Aku mengerti. Aku akan memberikan jawaban yang bagus soal impianku pada Sasuke-kun. Kupastikan aku akan mendukungnya dan bersama dengannya. Terima kasih Karin, sudah memberikanku nasehat yang bagus."

"Tidak masalah. Kalau aku di posisimu juga, aku pasti akan berpikir seperti yang kau pikirkan sekarang."

"Benar, setelah kupikir-pikir… rupanya kau tidak sejahat itu ya," ujar Sakura.

"Apa? Oh, kau pikir aku jahat karena mendorongmu ke kolam renang waktu itu ya? Mungkin saja. Sebenarnya aku memang lebih cocok jadi pemeran antagonis kan?"

"Mm, tidak juga. Kupikir pemeran antagonis itu sangat keren. Mereka tidak perlu berakting menangis tersedu-sedu."

"Kau benar. Aku juga tidak begitu suka perempuan yang hobi menangis tersedu-sedu."

Serempak kemudian, Sakura juga Karin tertawa bersama. Sebenarnya memang tidak ada orang yang benar-benar jahat atau orang yang benar-benar baik sih. Tergantung dari sisi mana kau melihat sosok itu.

"Ah iya," seru Sakura ketika mengingat sesuatu.

Tangan Sakura kemudian menggeledah isi saku celana panjangnya, lalu menyerahkan sesuatu pada Karin.

"Apa ini?" tanya Karin bingung ketika Sakura menyodorkan sebuah kantung kecil kepadanya.

"Uhm, jimat… seseorang memberikanku jimat ini. Katanya ini jimat cinta…"

"Jimat cinta? Kau memberikannya padaku?"

"Karena sepertinya padaku tidak perlu. Mungkin kau bisa menyimpannya… jika kau nanti bertemu dengan orang yang kau sukai…"

"Kau tahu benar orang yang kusukai itu siapa… apa bisa berefek padanya juga?"

"Hei, kalau kau bicara soal Sasuke-kun aku benar-benar akan marah loh! Kau sudah bilang tidak akan mengejarnya lagi…"

"Tapi Sasuke masih jadi orang yang kusukai. Mungkin saja perasaannya bisa berubah padaku berkat jimat ini…"

"Hei! Ah, berikan padaku! Aku tidak mau kau gunakan jimat itu padanya," rengek Sakura.

Karin kemudian tertawa lebar melihat kepanikan berlebihan gadis berambut pink ini. Tapi sebenarnya Karin juga senang mendapatkan sesuatu yang menarik seperti ini. Sudah lama sepertinya Karin tidak menerima hadiah apapun dari orang lain.

"Hei, apa aku ketinggalan sesuatu di sini?"

Ino kemudian menyela datang. Tadinya dia sangat heran melihat dua perempuan yang sempat adu cekcok itu malah terlihat menjadi teman dekat yang sangat akrab.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Ino tidak mengerti bagaimana Sakura bisa berubah begitu akrab dengan si manajer klub renang itu. Mereka bahkan terlihat tertawa bersama tadi.

Tapi jika Sakura baik-baik saja dengan itu, Ino tentu saja merasa senang. Sakura memang pernah bicara soal Karin pada Ino. Kalau memang Sakura ingin berteman baik dengannya. Ino juga tidak melarang selagi perempuan berambut merah itu benar-benar baik-baik saja dan tidak akan mengusili Sakura lagi. Walaupun sepertinya baru kali ini Ino melihat dua perempuan yang menyukai laki-laki yang sama tapi mereka bisa berteman. Biasanya mereka akan saling tindas dan siksa untuk memperebutkan laki-laki pujaan mereka.

Ya, tapi syukurlah tidak seperti itu jadinya.

Sakura juga mengajak Ino untuk menyemangati Karin yang ikut lomba estafet hari ini. Walaupun kelasnya juga ikut, tapi Sakura ingin menyemangati Karin. Dan tanpa diduga ternyata Karin adalah pelari yang hebat.

Festival hari ini begitu menyenangkan.

Hingga akhirnya begitu pulang sekolah, seperti biasanya, Sasuke sudah menunggunya untuk pulang bersama. Entah kenapa kegiatan ini jadi begitu menyenangkan. Mungkin orang lain berpikir Sakura dan Sasuke sekarang sepasang kekasih. Memang sih terlihat begitu, walaupun status mereka masih abu-abu sebenarnya. Ya, walaupun begitu perasaan mereka baik-baik saja kok. Dan sekali lagi Sakura tak peduli dengan hal seperti itu.

"Selamat ya, kelas kalian memenangkan baseball," ujar Sakura saat mereka berdua berjalan menuju stasiun.

"Terima kasih. Kelasmu hari ini memenangkan permainan apa?"

"Uhm, sepak bola. Tapi aku terkejut kau mau ikut pertandingan baseball. Kupikir… selain berenang kau tidak tertarik apapun," kata Sakura.

"Aku sudah lama tidak main baseball. Mungkin terakhir saat usiaku lima tahun, setelahnya aku lebih banyak fokus pada berenang," jelas Sasuke.

"Oh… ternyata sudah cukup lama ya…" lirih Sakura.

"Lain kali aku ingin mencoba permainan lain lagi. Kelihatannya sepak bola juga seru," lanjut Sasuke.

Entah kenapa sekarang pembicaraan ini sama sekali tidak benar. Sakura hanya tak menyangka bahwa respon Sasuke soal permainannya akan seperti ini.

"Sasuke-kun, apa kau… masih ingin berenang?" tanya Sakura hati-hati.

"Tidak. Aku tidak ingin lagi," sahut Sasuke dengan tegas.

"Kenapa?"

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Sakura sembari menghentikan langkah kakinya. Sama seperti yang dilakukan oleh Sakura. Wajah Sasuke terlihat begitu serius sekarang.

"Karena itu berbeda dari impianmu. Bukankah aku sudah pernah bilang, aku ingin ada di satu impian denganmu."

"Tapi aku belum menemukan impianku. Kau sudah punya masa depan yang jelas. Sedangkan aku…"

"Kita akan mencarinya bersama-sama. Tidak perlu buru-buru. Aku juga sudah lama tidak menikmati waktu sesantai ini. Jadi, jangan pikirkan lagi soal itu."

Ini memang tidak benar sih.

Rasanya memang menyenangkan mendengarkan kalau Sasuke benar-benar memilih bersamanya ketimbang masa depannya. Hal umum yang memang diinginkan oleh semua gadis yang menyukai seseorang. Keinginan kalau orang yang mereka sukai akan memilih mereka daripada hal lain. Dan ini terjadi pada Sakura. Sudah pasti banyak gadis yang akan cemburu dan iri setengah mati pada Sakura jika mereka tahu Sasuke mengorbankan masa depannya hanya untuk berada di sisi Sakura.

Sikap Sasuke memang sangat berubah akhir-akhir pada Sakura. Dia jauh lebih baik dan selalu bicara apapun jika Sakura mengajaknya bicara. Tidak seperti pertama kali ketika mereka bertemu. Walaupun Sakura sudah berusaha mengajaknya mengobrol dan sedikit berbicara, Sasuke tetap diam tanpa mengatakan apapun padanya. Bahkan dia sangat dingin. Sifatnya yang pendiam itu benar-benar menyeramkan untuk Sakura.

Dan sekarang… semua itu berubah.

Namun sayang, perubahan ini… juga berimbas pada masa depannya.

Perubahan yang sebenarnya… sangat tidak diinginkan oleh Sakura.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Hari ini Sakura berkunjung ke perpustakaan seorang diri.

Sakura tengah melihat-lihat koleksi buku perpustakaan mengenai motivasi dan impian orang-orang yang memulai segalanya dari nol. Tapi sebenarnya bukan karena Sakura ingin menjadi orang sukses dan kaya raya dia memilih buku-buku ini. Sakura hanya ingin menemukan impiannya secepat mungkin agar dia bisa memikirkan bagaimana sebaiknya Sakura merancang masa depannya. Sakura tak mengira bahwa dia akan sesulit ini menemukan impiannya sendiri.

Astaga, Sakura jadi teringat pelajaran Shizune Sensei beberapa bulan lalu tentang sebuah impian. Saat itu Shizune Sensei memanggilnya untuk menceritakan impiannya. Tapi Sakura sama sekali belum menemukan impiannya dan Shizune Sensei menasehatinya untuk menemukan impiannya secepat mungkin. Sekarang Sakura menyesal dirinya tidak mendengarkan kata-kata Shizune Sensei.

"Boleh aku duduk di sini?"

"Oh silahkan, tempatnya kosong kok."

Sakura masih fokus pada buku bacaannya sampai-sampai dirinya tidak begitu menyadari siapa orang yang menegurnya untuk duduk di sebelah Sakura.

"Apa yang kau baca sampai begitu serius?"

Merasa kenal dengan suaranya, akhirnya Sakura menoleh dan mendapati Neji yang duduk di sebelahnya dengan membawa buku-buku untuk menghadapi ujian negara.

"Senpai! Oh, maaf aku tidak menyapamu," kata Sakura kaget karena Neji benar-benar duduk di sebelahnya. Sakura bahkan sampai menundukkan kepalanya karena merasa tidak enak mengabaikan Neji yang menegurnya dari tadi.

"Tidak apa-apa. Apa yang kau baca?"

"Oh… ini…" Sakura sedikit ragu menunjukkan bukunya pada Neji.

Neji membaca judul buku itu. tertulis 'Bagaimana Menemukan Impian Terbaikmu'.

"Kau membaca buku seperti itu?" tanya Neji tak percaya.

"Ah, iya. Aku… belum menemukan impianku…"

Neji menumpuk buku yang dibawanya di depannya lalu menoleh ke arah Sakura yang masih duduk sedikit canggung di sebelahnya.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" tanya Neji kemudian.

"Eh? Apa yang ingin kulakukan? Uhm, aku…"

"Impian itu memang tidak begitu saja datang. Biasanya impian itu datang dari sesuatu yang kau sukai atau sesuatu yang ingin kau lakukan. Misalnya, seseorang yang menyukai makanan biasanya memilih menjadi seorang chef atau pemilik restoran. Atau, seseorang yang senang melukis, dia akan menjadi pelukis. Kira-kira seperti itu. Apa kau sudah tahu apa yang ingin kau lakukan?"

"Uhm… aku ingin… berada di satu impian dengan orang… yang kusukai…" lirih Sakura sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Neji tersenyum tipis. Meskipun tersenyum, tapi Neji merasa ada sesuatu yang membuatnya menghela napas begitu berat. Tak perlu ditanyakan lagi siapa orang yang disukainya. Lagipula itu sudah jadi rahasia umum di antara mereka.

"Kalau begitu kau bisa melakukan hal yang kalian berdua sukai."

"Ya, aku pikir begitu. Karena dia bilang akan melakukan apapun impian yang sama denganku. Tapi ternyata aku salah. Aku ingin dia tetap berada di impiannya yang sudah sejak lama diperjuangkannya. Tapi aku tahu, aku tidak bisa berada di dalam impiannya karena kekuranganku. Jika dia tetap berada di dalam impiannya… kemungkinan besar kami akan terpisah dan berbeda jalur. Bahkan mungkin kesempatan bertemu… sudah tidak mungkin…"

"Jadi itukah sebabnya Uchiha Sasuke menolak tim nasional?" tebak Neji.

Sakura segera menoleh kepada Neji dengan mata terbelalak kaget. Wajahnya mendadak memerah karena menahan gugup. Bahkan Sakura terlihat ketakutan sekarang.

"A-apa… s-semua orang… sudah tahu… itu?" lirih Sakura panik.

"Tenang saja, aku hanya menebaknya. Orang lain tidak ada yang tahu, bahkan Pelatih Klub kami. Hm, jadi kau ingin berada di impian yang sama dengannya?"

"Aku mungkin bisa melakukan apa saja. Tapi untuk satu impian dengannya… rasanya itu sangat mustahil. Aku tidak punya kemampuan untuk ada di sana. Dan lagipula… walaupun aku bisa belajar, aku rasa sudah terlalu terlambat untuk mengejarnya. Apalagi sekarang… level kami berbeda jauh…"

"Kau tidak harus menjadi seorang atlet sepertinya jika kau ingin ada di dekatnya. Apa kau tidak tahu itu?"

Sakura menggeleng bingung.

"Bagaimana aku… bisa?"

"Pekerjaan yang berhubungan dengan atlet itu ada banyak. Ada pelatih, ada instruktur, ada ahli gizi, ahli terapis dan lainnya. Kau bisa memilih salah satu supaya bisa tetap berada di dekatnya."

"Tapi… aku sama sekali tidak mengerti tentang berenang dan… olahraga lainnya. Walaupun aku belajar, sepertinya…"

"Ya, kau tidak punya banyak pengalaman. Bukannya aku mau bilang ini terlambat atau tidak sih, tapi untuk jadi seperti itu minimal kau sudah pernah mempelajarinya di SMA. Atau, kau sudah memilih jurusan itu sejak dulu. Dan ditambah lagi, biasanya untuk atlet sekelas Uchiha Sasuke, hanya dibutuhkan orang-orang profesional yang memiliki banyak pengalaman."

"Sudah kuduga... sekarang aku benar-benar bingung… jika hanya dibutuhkan orang-orang berpengalaman… berapa tahun waktu yang kubutuhkan untuk bisa berada di dekatnya…?" keluh Sakura.

"Setidaknya 10 sampai 15 tahun, atau kau sendiri pernah menjadi seorang atlet. Kebanyakan memang seperti itu. Biasanya para atlet yang mulai pensiun akan memilih menjadi personal trainer, instruktur atau pelatih atlet baru. Seperti apa yang dilakukan oleh Uchiha Fugaku, ayahnya Uchiha Sasuke. Dulu ayahnya adalah atlet tim nasional yang sangat berbakat," cerita Neji.

Sakura menghela napas putus asa. Tidak menyangka bahwa berhubungan dengan seorang atlet itu begitu menyulitkan dan rumit. Benar-benar membuatnya tak habis pikir soal ini. Kenapa pula dia harus jatuh hati pada seorang atlet!

"Apa kau begitu ingin berada di dalam satu impian dengannya?" tanya Neji lagi.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku bisa memiliki impian. Sejak kecil aku tidak pernah berpikir tentang impian apa yang aku inginkan. Asalkan aku bisa mendapat nilai bagus dan sekolah yang baik, aku tidak perlu apapun. Jadi kali ini aku benar-benar ingin…"

"Ada… satu profesi yang bisa berdekatan dengan atlet tanpa perlu banyak pengalaman. Asalkan kau bisa belajar dengan baik dan mendapat nilai bagus, kau pasti bisa berada di dekatnya."

"Eh? Apa… pekerjaan itu benar-benar ada?"

"Ada. Tapi… waktu yang kau perlukan untuk itu cukup lama. Tidak hanya lima atau enam tahun. Bisa lebih dari itu tergantung dengan dirimu. Apa kau mau menunggu selama itu untuk bisa berada di dalam satu impian dengannya?"

"Lima… atau enam tahun?" ulang Sakura ragu.

"Ya… lima atau enam tahun…"

Jika selama itu…

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Sasuke sedikit protes ketika dirinya tak sengaja melihat Sakura keluar bersamaan dengan Ketua klub mereka. Sasuke pikir orang itu mulai berulah lagi pada Sakura. Tapi setelah Sakura menjelaskannya bahwa mereka sama sekali tidak berhubungan seperti itu, Sasuke sedikit menerima meskipun masih terus berwaspada. Entah apa yang sebenarnya dilakukan Neji pada Sasuke hingga membuatnya sebenci itu pada orang sebaik Neji.

Setidaknya menurut Sakura, Neji tidak pernah berulah jahat padanya.

Hari libur ini dimanfaatkan Sakura untuk mengajak orang yang spesial baginya itu keluar. Tadinya Sasuke berusaha untuk menolak dengan berbagai alasan. Tapi sayangnya Sakura tidak mau menerima semua itu. Setelah sedikit pemaksaan, akhirnya Sasuke menyerah.

Sakura bersikeras akan menjemputnya di rumahnya.

Jadilah hari ini Sakura bersiap dari pagi dan mulai menuju ke rumah Sasuke.

Sakura juga sudah berdandan manis hari ini. Jelas dandanan yang biasa dipakai oleh seorang gadis untuk berkencan dengan orang yang dia sukai. Rasanya tak sabar untuk melihat Sasuke hari ini. Kira-kira bagaimana penampilan Sasuke hari ini, mengingat Sakura begitu antusias ingin mengajaknya pergi.

"Oh, Haruno-san? Kau datang untuk menjemput Sasuke?"

Sakura sampai di rumah Sasuke. Dirinya juga langsung menekan bel rumahnya. Tak lama menunggu Sakura terkejut karena Fugaku-lah yang membukakan pintu untuknya. Langsung saja Sakura menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam dan menyapa Fugaku dengan formal. Dia tidak menyangka pemandangan ini…

"H-halo, apa kabar? Maaf mengganggu hari ini…" ujar Sakura tak enak.

"Tidak apa-apa. Sasuke sudah bangun sejak pagi tadi. Agak aneh memang melihatnya bersiap-siap dari pagi. Kalian mau pergi hari ini?"

"I-iya," sekarang Sakura malah menjawabnya seperti robot.

"Sakura."

Dari arah dalam rumah, Sasuke menghampiri pintu depan. Fugaku menggeser tempatnya berdiri agar Sasuke bisa langsung keluar rumah.

"Tou-san, kami pergi dulu."

"Ya. Lain kali ajaklah Haruno-san makan malam di rumah."

Mereka pun berpamitan. Dan tentu saja Sakura orang yang paling canggung di sana. Sasuke sudah bersikap sangat berbeda pada ayahnya sekarang. Dan itu…

"Sejak kapan ayahmu pulang?" tanya Sakura yang tentu saja penasaran bukan main soal ini.

"Sudah satu minggu kami tinggal serumah. Sekarang dia tidak begitu banyak kegiatan. Kenapa?"

"Kenapa kau bilang? Kau menjelaskan hal itu seolah-olah tidak ada yang pernah terjadi di antara kalian?" kata Sakura tak percaya.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?"

"Ah, tidak usah. Maaf aku malah mengatakan hal bodoh begitu. Ah ya, apa… ayahmu tahu soal… tim nasional itu?"

"Tahu, mereka justru sudah menghubungi langsung ayahku. Tapi dia tidak mengatakan apapun padaku."

"Tidak… mengatakan apapun padamu?"

"Sepertinya ayahku sudah tahu jika aku tidak akan lagi berenang. Dia… sudah berubah."

Di satu sisi sebenarnya Sakura senang mendengar fakta bahwa ayahnya Sasuke sungguh sudah berubah menjadi jauh lebih baik. Sasuke bahkan sudah terlihat cukup nyaman tinggal bersama ayahnya. Mungkin juga mereka mulai makan malam bersama di satu meja. Hal-hal yang tadinya tak terbayangkan oleh Sakura, kini satu per satu… mulai terlihat nyata.

"Hari ini kita mau kemana? Kau belum mengatakan apapun padaku?"

"Hari ini… kita akan bersenang-senang!"

Sakura menarik tangan Sasuke untuk menyamakan kecepatan langkahnya yang setengah berlari itu.

Ini pertama kalinya mereka keluar bersama-sama seperti ini sebagai sepasang manusia yang saling memiliki perasaan nyata satu sama lain.

Hari ini Sakura memilih taman bermain.

Tadinya Sasuke sedikit protes soal tempat ini. Tapi Sakura beralasan bahwa dia sudah lama tidak berkunjung kemari. Dan ternyata pernyataan itu justru dibantah keras oleh Sasuke dan mengingatkannya soal kencan diam-diam yang dia lakukan bersama Ino dan Sai. Sakura bahkan tidak menyangka Sasuke masih ingat akan hal itu. Dia rupanya pendendam juga…

Tapi Sakura tetap memaksanya masuk. Sasuke juga tak punya pilihan selain mengikutinya.

Pertama, mereka menaiki komidi putar. Dan sungguh permainan ini membuat Sasuke sempat merasa canggung dan malu. Apalagi kenyataan bahwa ini hari libur. Terlalu banyak orang. Puas menaiki permainan favorit anak-anak itu, Sakura mengajak Sasuke lagi mencoba kapal bajak laut yang membawa mereka berayun hingga 90 derajat. Ketika memilih bangku di kapal itu, tadinya Sakura duduk di pinggir, tapi kemudian sekumpulan gadis mendekati mereka dan berebutan untuk duduk di sebelah Sasuke. Jelas saja Sakura langsung mengganti tempatnya agar Sasuke yang duduk di pinggir.

Sakura tak menyangka pesona orang ini terlalu sulit dikendalikan. Sakura bahkan harus berkali-kali melirik sinis pada kumpulan gadis-gadis yang mereka temui di jalan karena iseng mendekati Sasuke.

Bukannya Sakura tak percaya pada Sasuke sih, Sakura juga yakin kalau Sasuke tak akan menanggapi mereka. Hanya saja, Sakura sempat mendengar komentar pedas mereka soal…

 _Betapa jeleknya perempuan yang berjalan dengan Sasuke._

 _Kenapa perempuan seperti itu bisa mendekati laki-laki tampan macam Sasuke?_

 _Jangan-jangan perempuan itu menghasutnya._

 _Pasti perempuan itu gadis nakal yang berkencan dengan banyak laki-laki._

Rasanya sungguh lelah. Sakura tak terbayang jika pergi kencan dengan Sasuke akan membuat hatinya jadi selelah ini.

"Kau lelah?" tanya Sasuke ketika melihat Sakura untuk ke sekian kalinya mengusap dadanya sendiri sambil menghela napas panjang.

"Tidak. Kenapa?" balas Sakura cepat.

"Kau terus melakukan ini berulang kali. Apa yang membuatmu lelah?" Sasuke memeragakan bagaimana Sakura mengelus dadanya berulang kali.

 _Kau! Kau itu yang membuatku lelah!_

Sakura menggeram jengkel di dalam hatinya. Tapi dia tidak akan merusak hari ini. Sakura harus bertahan.

"Aku lapar…" rengek Sakura.

"Jelas saja, kau yang paling semangat hari ini. Baiklah, kau mau makan apa?"

Akhirnya mereka bisa berhenti di salah satu kafe yang buka di tengah taman bermain ini. Sakura memesan banyak makanan, namun Sasuke tak begitu minat untuk menyentuhnya. Sakura bahkan lupa kalau Sasuke memang tidak begitu menyukai junk food.

"Kau tidak banyak makan, apa kau tidak suka makanannya?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau makan saja yang banyak. Jangan sampai perutmu sakit lagi."

"Katakan yang jujur. Apa kau tidak suka makanannya atau kau ingin makanan yang lain? Atau kau ingin aku berhenti makan?"

"Hei, kenapa kau begitu mudah merajuk hari ini?"

"Ha~bis… katakan padaku."

Sasuke menghembuskan napas panjang.

"Aku… hanya menyukai makanan rumahan."

"Eh? Makanan rumahan? Maksudmu… makanan yang dibuat di rumah?"

"Karena memiliki seorang ayah atlet, kami sekeluarga harus makan makanan sehat dan dilarang makan makanan di luar. Waktu kecil, aku pernah sengaja makan jajanan kecil di sekolah dan berakhir sakit perut satu minggu. Sejak itu aku tidak mau lagi makan makanan di luar."

"Ternyata kau punya masa kecil yang begitu lucu. Lalu… selama ini… bagaimana?"

"Setelah ibuku meninggal, ayahlah yang mulai mengurusnya. Tapi setelah kakakku mulai masuk tim nasional, ayah lebih fokus pada kakakku. Akhirnya aku harus mengurusnya sendiri."

"Jadi kau bisa memasak? Darimana kau belajar?"

"Ibuku banyak meninggalkan resep makanan."

"Benarkah? Apa aku boleh mencobanya? Aku ingin belajar bagaimana membuat makanan dari resep ibumu."

"Tidak. Kau tidak boleh masuk dapur. Suaramu terlalu berisik ada di sana."

"Haa? Suaraku tidak berisik kok."

Sasuke kemudian tersenyum lebar dan kembali meminum air mineralnya.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Hari ini, Sakura puas menelusuri semua permainan di taman bermain ini.

Mereka menyelesaikan rute permainan mereka hingga petang hari. Langit bahkan sudah berubah menjadi orange gelap.

Karena sudah mulai malam, Sasuke bermaksud mengantar Sakura pulang ketika mereka tiba di stasiun dimana kereta Sakura yang biasa membawanya pulang ke rumah sudah datang. Tapi Sakura segera mencegahnya ketika mereka akan menaiki kereta itu.

"Aku mengajakmu pergi hari ini, karena ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu. Dan kurasa sekaranglah saatnya," buka Sakura.

Mereka kemudian saling berhadapan di pinggir ruang tunggu kedatangan kereta yang berdekatan dengan pintu masuk kereta yang datang.

"Apa itu?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura menarik napas panjang. Lalu menghembuskannya dengan perlahan. Seakan menyiapkan sesuatu, Sakura memandang Sasuke dengan penuh perasaan.

"Sasuke-kun… tolong terima tim nasional itu."

Sekian detik Sasuke hanya menatap Sakura tanpa ekspresi. Sesuatu hal yang didengarnya itu seakan-akan sedikit membuatnya… ragu. Apakah dia salah dengar, ataukah pendengarannya memang terganggu.

"Sepertinya kita sudah selesai membahas ini?" balas Sasuke akhirnya.

"Sejak kau bilang ingin berada di satu impian bersamaku, jujur… hingga hari ini aku tidak pernah bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Aku terus memikirkan semua kata-katamu. Aku pikir memang tidak ada salahnya jika kita bisa bersama di dalam satu impian yang sama—"

"Kalau begitu kita lakukan itu dan jangan membahas apapun lagi. Kenapa kau malah mengatakan hal yang tidak perlu seperti ini?"

"Tapi tetap itu salah! Itu salah, Sasuke-kun… berapa kali pun aku memikirkannya ini tetap salah. Kau tidak seharusnya menghancurkan masa depanmu seperti itu hanya untuk seseorang seperti aku…"

"Dan seseorang sepertimu itu yang sudah menyelamatkanku. Sakura, aku tidak pernah membayangkan situasi apa yang terjadi padaku jika saat itu aku tidak bertemu denganmu. Jika aku mengalami cedera justru dengan orang lain, aku tidak yakin masih bisa berada di sini dan membawakan medali emasku untuk mendiang kakakku. Kalau itu bukan kau, aku tidak akan sudi mempertaruhkan apapun yang kumiliki. Saat ini aku sungguh hanya ingin menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu denganmu."

"Dan aku tidak mau menjadi alasanmu untuk meninggalkan semua jerih payahmu dan masa depanmu hanya untuk ketidakpastian bersamaku. Sudah kukatakan sebelumnya, aku belum memiliki impian. Bagaimana kau bisa bersama seseorang yang tidak memiliki impian sepertiku sedangkan masa depanmu sudah terbentang jelas?"

"Masa depan itu sesuatu yang mudah dicari Sakura. Kau tidak perlu memikirkan—"

"Kau mungkin berpikir begitu karena kau sudah memilikinya namun kau memilih melepaskannya. Bayangkan orang lain. Orang lain yang sudah berusaha keras untuk ada di posisi sepertimu, tapi mereka tetap tidak memiliki kesempatan itu. Dan sekarang, kau memilikinya tapi justru ingin melepaskannya. Apakah menurutmu itu adil?"

"Yang kutahu saat ini kita membicarakan masalah kita. Bukan perandaian orang lain, Sakura."

"Inilah masalahnya. Aku tidak bisa seperti itu. Aku sudah memikirkan jika seandainya kau benar-benar meninggalkan masa depanmu dan memilih bersamaku. Tapi kemudian, aku menyadari satu hal. Jika aku lakukan ini… bagaimana aku bisa menghadapi ayahmu? Bagaimana kelak aku menghadapi kakakmu? Apa yang akan kukatakan pada mereka jika satu-satunya harapan mereka meninggalkan semua impian terakhir mereka?

"Untuk bisa bersamaku… kau tidak harus meninggalkan masa depanmu. Dan untuk bersamamu, aku tidak perlu memaksamu pergi meninggalkan semua impianmu. Jadi tolong, jangan lepaskan masa depanmu begitu mudah. Kau sudah berjuang keras untuk ada di sini. Ada banyak orang yang berharap padamu…"

Sasuke menghela napas panjang. Matanya terpejam erat. Wajahnya terlihat sedih, Sakura tahu itu.

"Kalau seperti itu… bukankah artinya itu sama saja aku harus meninggalkanmu untuk bisa bersamamu?" lirih Sasuke.

Sakura diam untuk beberapa saat. Dia sudah tahu semua konsekuensi yang terjadi jika memang itu pilihan terakhir mereka. Tapi biar dipikir berapa kali pun rasanya memang tetap mustahil dan… Sakura tak ingin Sasuke seperti ini.

"Kau tidak meninggalkanku. Kita hanya berpisah untuk beberapa saat. Tadinya aku memang khawatir bagaimana jika kita berpisah dan tidak bertemu untuk waktu yang sangat lama… apakah perasaan kita akan berubah? Tapi seseorang mengatakan padaku, perasaan yang mendalam tidak akan berubah apapun yang terjadi. Setidaknya, perasaanku padamu tidak sedangkal itu. Apa kau juga begitu, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya. Pikirannya saat ini begitu banyak bercabang. Pilihan yang sudah susah payah diputuskannya malah seperti ini.

Sakura kemudian mendekatkan dirinya dan menyentuh ringan sebelah pipi Sasuke dengan telapak tangannya. Mereka pun akhirnya saling bertatapan. Sakura tetap berusaha tersenyum lebar untuk menenangkan perasaannya. Ya, perasaan Sakura sendiri.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu padaku? Apakah… sedalam seperti perasaanku, atau sedangkal yang aku pikirkan?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke kemudian melepaskan tangan Sakura dari pipinya dan beralih memeluk pinggang Sakura erat dengan kedua tangannya. Sejujurnya, Sasuke memang tidak pernah bersikap begini dekat dengan perempuan mana pun. Tapi karena ini Sakura, karena ini adalah gadis yang berhasil merubahnya dan menyelamatkannya, Sasuke tak peduli apapun. Selama dirinya bisa bersama dengannya, bagi Sasuke hal lain jadi tidak begitu penting. Sasuke sudah menyadari perasaannya sejak dirinya membiarkan dirinya jatuh lebih dalam pada Sakura. Ya, Sasuke tahu dirinya mulai terjatuh tapi tak berusaha untuk bangkit. Dia ingin tetap berada di sana selagi gadis ini tidak melarikan diri dan meninggalkannya.

"Bodoh, bagaimana mungkin kau berpikir begitu setelah kita sejauh ini?" geram Sasuke tepat di dekat telinga Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum lebar, dirinya begitu bahagia saat ini. Sangat… bahagia…

"Kalau begitu, kau akan menerimanya kan? Tim nasional…"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kau? Bagaimana dengan mimpimu untuk berada satu impian bersamaku? Apa kau tidak bersungguh-sungguh mengatakan itu?"

"Bodoh… tentu saja aku bersungguh-sungguh. Aku melakukan ini karena aku sudah menemukan impianku."

Sasuke secepat mungkin melepaskan pelukannya pada Sakura dan menatap serius pada gadis pink di hadapannya ini. Wajah Sakura terlihat bersungguh-sungguh saat ini.

"Kau… sudah menemukan impianmu?"

"Iya sudah. Kita… pasti akan berada dalam satu impian yang sama. Tapi… kau harus menungguku. Tidak peduli berapa lama waktu yang kubutuhkan, aku pasti akan menepati janjiku. Apa… kau akan menungguku?"

"Perlukah aku menjawab pertanyaan yang begitu jelas jawabannya?"

Kali ini, Sakura yang gantian memeluk pinggang Sasuke. Sakura menempelkan pipinya tepat di dada Sasuke. Mendengarkan detak jantung laki-laki yang disukainya ini. Detak jantung yang seirama dengan miliknya.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Semalaman Sasuke sudah memikirkan semua keinginan Sakura padanya. Sasuke sudah menduganya jika Sakura tidak akan semudah itu membiarkan Sasuke melepaskan impiannya. Dia terlalu memikirkan orang lain sehingga lupa pada keinginannya sendiri. Dan memang selama ini, Sakura selalu memikirkan orang lain sebelum dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana dia berusaha keras selama ini untuk orang lain.

Walaupun Sasuke selalu memperlakukannya dengan buruk, tapi Sakura tak pernah meninggalkan Sasuke. Dia selalu ada untuk Sasuke dan menerima semua perlakuan buruk Sasuke padanya. Bahkan untuk Sasuke… Sakura melakukan apa saja.

Mungkin… kali ini Sasuke harusnya melakukan apa saja juga untuknya kan?

"Tou-san… bagaimana menurutmu… mengenai bahuku?"

Pagi ini, sebelum berangkat ke sekolah, seperti biasanya selama seminggu terakhir ini, Sasuke sudah menghabiskan banyak waktu sarapan dan makan malam semeja dengan ayahnya. Memang selama itu tak banyak yang mereka bicarakan. Fugaku juga kadang bertanya ala kadarnya saja mengenai keadaan sekolah Sasuke. Sama sekali tidak menyinggung soal berenang sedikit pun.

Fugaku menurunkan koran yang baru akan dibacanya pagi ini.

Pertama kalinya Sasuke yang lebih dulu membuka pembicaraan setelah akhirnya Fugaku memutuskan untuk tinggal kembali di rumahnya. Rumah keluarganya.

"Apakah… aku sungguh bisa kembali berenang lagi?" lanjut Sasuke.

Fugaku meletakkan koran paginya kali ini. Menatap putra bungsunya dengan serius di hadapannya. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya tertunduk menatap mangkuk nasi dihadapannya.

"Kau masih memikirkannya?" tanya Fugaku.

"Aku… hanya tidak percaya diri lagi untuk bisa memulainya. Aku pikir semua akan baik-baik saja. Tapi ternyata tidak begitu. Aku… hanya takut, jika ternyata aku tidak mampu lagi… dan aku akan mengecewakan semua orang…"

Fugaku mengerti apa yang diutarakan oleh Sasuke.

Fugaku juga sudah mendengar semuanya mengenai pertandingan terakhir Sasuke di turnamen musim panas kemarin. Bagaimana cedera Sasuke membuatnya harus merelakan satu event lainnya karena dia tak dapat berpartisipasi selagi cederanya kambuh.

Cedera, adalah momok menakutkan untuk semua atlet. Karena terkadang, ada kemungkinan cedera itu tak akan bisa sembuh selamanya sehingga mereka harus mundur dari impian mereka. Sudah banyak atlet berbakat yang harus meninggalkan impiannya karena cedera yang mereka alami. Bahkan cedera itu mengakibatkan kelumpuhan permanen pada tubuh mereka.

"Apa kau ingin berenang lagi?" tanya Fugaku lagi.

"Apakah menurut Tou-san aku bisa?"

"Tentu kau bisa. Karena kau adalah putraku."

Sasuke sempat tersentak mendengar kalimat itu. Kata-kata yang mengakui bahwa Sasuke… benar-benar adalah putra dari Uchiha Fugaku. Betapa selama ini Sasuke merindukan kata-kata itu semenjak ayahnya jauh lebih fokus pada kakaknya dulu sehingga Sasuke tak pernah benar-benar merasakan perhatian lebih dari sang ayah.

Tapi hari ini, setelah sekian lama waktu berlalu akhirnya…

"Jangan menyerah pada keadaan yang belum pasti. Kau tidak bisa memutuskan dirimu bisa atau tidak bisa, sanggup atau tidak sanggup, mampu atau tidak mampu, jika kau sendiri belum memulainya. Tidak ada yang salah pada kondisimu. Kau pasti bisa melakukannya."

Baru kali ini rasanya Sasuke merasa begitu bersemangat dari dalam dirinya. Seakan-akan impian masa kecilnya kembali terbang hari ini. Bagaimana dulu Sasuke kecil mengidolakan sang ayah yang merupakan atlet renang berbakat kebanggaan negerinya. Bagaimana dulu Sasuke begitu ingin mengikuti Itachi yang ternyata pun mengikuti jejak sang ayah menjadi atlet renang hebat. Semuanya seakan-akan kembali lagi ke masa itu.

"Jadi… menurut Tou-san… apa aku tidak apa-apa jika menerima tim nasional itu?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau pasti bisa ada di sana. Kau akan baik-baik saja. Tapi, apa kau sungguh ingin menerimanya?"

"Jika mereka tidak menolakku."

Fugaku diam sejenak memperhatikan putra bungsunya ini.

Fugaku memang diberi tahu oleh tim nasional bahwa mereka tertarik dengan Sasuke dan ingin memberikan kesempatan bergabung bersama mereka. Tapi Fugaku belum memberikan jawaban jika Sasuke tidak mau menyinggung masalah itu. Jadilah Fugaku pun tidak memberikan kepastian untuk itu karena Fugaku sendiri baru saja berbaikan dengan Sasuke dan tidak ingin hubungan mereka kembali runyam lagi. Karena saat ini, Fugaku sudah berjanji akan lebih mendengarkan keinginan putranya ketimbang ambisinya sendiri. Karena semua hal buruk ini terjadi ketika Fugaku lebih mengutamakan ambisinya.

Namun jika Sasuke ternyata berkeinginan untuk itu…

"Kau tidak bisa mundur dan melarikan diri lagi jika kau memilih keputusan ini. Apa kau benar-benar yakin? Kau bahkan mungkin akan meninggalkan banyak hal di sini untuk berada di dalam tim nasional," tekan Fugaku lagi.

Dia tak ingin Sasuke menyesal dengan keputusan itu.

"Tidak, Tou-san. Aku bersungguh-sungguh…"

Setelah kemarin menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama gadis berambut pink yang selalu bersama dengannya itu, Sasuke sedikit banyak sudah berubah. Tadinya Fugaku pikir Sasuke akan benar-benar meninggalkan renang dan memilih impian lain yang jauh lebih realistis. Tapi ternyata tidak begitu.

"Sekarang aku bertanya-tanya… siapa orang yang mampu merubahmu menjadi seperti ini. Seseorang yang berarti untukmu," tebak Fugaku.

Sasuke hanya diam tak menjawab. Namun wajahnya sudah menyiratkan hal itu. Fugaku pun sepertinya sudah paham apa yang dipikirkan oleh putra bungsunya ini.

"Jika kau memang sudah membulatkan keinginanmu, aku akan menghubungi tim nasional. Tapi sebelum itu, ada baiknya kita melakukan rehabilitasi pada bahumu supaya cederamu benar-benar sembuh."

"Baik, Tou-san."

Semuanya sekarang… berjalan jauh lebih baik dari dugaan Fugaku.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Sekarang satu sekolah begitu ramai membicarakan mengenai rumor soal Sasuke yang memutuskan untuk pindah sekolah. Menurut kabar yang beredar lagi, ternyata ayah Sasuke sudah mendatangi sekolah dan bicara langsung dengan Kakashi, selaku pelatih klub renang. Fugaku memberitahu jika anaknya sudah bersedia menerima tawaran dari tim nasional dan akan segera ditransfer ke sana setelah persiapannya selesai.

Tentu saja banyak yang tidak menduga hal itu.

Beberapa fans Sasuke bahkan sampai mendatangi kelasnya dan bertanya-tanya lebih lanjut kepada Suigetsu maupun Karin yang selama ini dikenal sebagai teman dekatnya. Tapi jujur saja, mereka pun baru mengetahui berita ini.

"Kau tahu kalau Sasuke-kun benar-benar akan pergi dari sekolah ini?" tanya Ino ketika jam istirahat makan siang hari ini.

Karena rumor yang mulai menyebar itu, Sakura jadi malas keluar dari kelasnya dan memutuskan makan di dalam kelas saja. Meskipun beberapa teman sekelas Sakura pun ikut penasaran setengah mati.

"Tentu saja. Dia sudah mulai mengurus segalanya," jawab Sakura acuh tak acuh sembari mengaduk isi kotak bekalnya.

"Kau serius tidak apa-apa soal ini? Katamu kau baru saja mulai dengannya. Dan sekarang kalian malah memutuskan berpisah. Apa… kalian sudah putus?"

"Memangnya kami ada di dalam hubungan seperti itu?"

"Lalu hubungan seperti apa?" tanya Ino penasaran.

"Hubungan masa depan. Saat ini kami sedang merancang masa depan yang sangat indah hanya untuk kami berdua, kau puas mendengarnya?"

Ino berubah mengerut mendengar pengakuan Sakura barusan.

"Kau bercanda kan?" tebak Ino.

"Kenapa aku harus bercanda?"

"Sekarang aku penasaran seindah apa masa depan kalian itu…"

Sakura hanya tersenyum tipis melanjutkan sisa makanannya.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Sasuke sudah menyelesaikan segala prosedurnya untuk meninggalkan sekolahnya sekarang dan kemudian ditransfer ke sekolah khusus atlet dimana semua atlet berbakat yang kebanyakan direkrut oleh tim nasional ada di sana.

Sebelum masuk ke tim nasional, Sasuke terlebih dahulu sudah berkonsultasi dengan pelatih klub mereka untuk menjalani rehabilitasi ringan pasca cedera bahunya. Ayahnya juga sudah mengajukan diri sebagai pelatih pribadi Sasuke, dan tentu saja pilihan itu adalah pilihan paling baik.

Karena waktunya sudah ditetapkan, Suigetsu mengusulkan untuk mengadakan acara perpisahan dengan Sasuke. Walaupun tadinya Suigetsu tidak percaya jika Sasuke benar-benar berubah pikiran dan akhirnya mengambil keputusan itu. Sebenarnya Suigetsu sudah tahu kalau Sakura pasti akan melakukan sesuatu.

Karena kehadiran Fugaku yang terbilang sangat asing di antara mereka, tentu saja suasana jadi berubah canggung. Namun berkat Suigetsu yang banyak bicara, suasana canggung itu perlahan-lahan mencair, digantikan dengan suasana ramai yang begitu hangat.

Suigetsu mengusulkan mengadakan makan malam bersama dengan teman-teman mereka. Jadinya, Suigetsu mengundang Karin, Juugo juga Sakura untuk ikut makan malam. Tadinya Sakura sedikit keberatan ada di sana, tapi kemudian Sasuke yang membujuknya agar ikut karena sudah pernah berjanji pada ayahnya untuk mengajak Sakura makan malam.

Dan akhirnya, hari itu pun tiba.

Sasuke akan pergi hari ini dengan memakai pesawat terbang bersama ayahnya. Lokasi asrama sekolah atlet yang akan ditempati oleh Sasuke sekarang ada di Osaka. Jadi kemungkinan besar Sasuke pasti akan pindah ke sana.

Hari ini, semua khusus mengantar Sasuke. Ya, ada Karin, Juugo juga Suigetsu.

Mereka semua sudah mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada Sasuke. Namun Sakura masih berdiri di belakang mereka semua. Sebenarnya Sakura sudah tahu hari ini akan datang, tapi tetap saja dirinya ternyata belum sesiap yang dipikirkannya.

"Kau tidak akan mengatakan apapun padaku?"

Semua memang sudah mengucapkan salam perpisahan, tapi Sakura hanya berdiri di belakang tanpa bergerak sedikit pun. Makanya Sasuke yang menghampirinya.

"Kalau begitu… sampai nanti…" lirih Sakura. Kepalanya tetap tertunduk meskipun Sasuke sudah berdiri di depannya.

"Hanya itu?"

"Lalu aku harus bilang apa lagi…? Ah," Sakura kemudian mengangkat kepalanya, menatap serius pada Sasuke.

Sasuke sedikit terkejut ketika emerald hijau Sakura begitu fokus pada dirinya. Pandangan matanya menatap lurus ke dalam mata hitam Sasuke.

"Kau jangan telat makan. Kau harus mendengar semua kata-kata ayahmu. Perhatikan kesehatanmu, jangan memaksakan diri. Lalu… jangan terlalu banyak berlatih, jika kau sudah merasa lelah, kau harus beristirahat. Dan juga… juga… apalagi…"

"Kau akan datang kan?" tanya Sasuke selagi Sakura asyik memikirkan semua kata-kata yang ingin dia lontarkan pada Sasuke.

"Eh?"

"Kau… benar-benar akan datang kan? Menemui impian yang sama denganku."

Sakura tersenyum lebar menyambut kata-kata Sasuke.

"Ya. Aku akan menemui impian yang sama denganmu."

"Kalau begitu, kau tidak perlu mengucapkan salam perpisahan apapun padaku."

Sasuke menunjukkan tangan kirinya pada Sakura. Memperlihatkan jari kelingkingnya yang memakai sebuah cincin bermotif sayap di sana. Cincin yang dulu… dia masih memakainya. Tentu saja wajah Sakura memerah dan jantungnya mendadak berdebar keras.

"Aku akan menunggumu," lirih Sasuke.

Speaker di areal bandara itu pun berbunyi keras sebagai pemberitahuan mengenai penumpang pesawat yang akan menuju Osaka harus segera naik karena sebentar lagi pesawat mereka akan berangkat.

Sasuke kemudian melangkah mundur dari hadapan Sakura dan tersenyum. Senyum yang mampu membuat gadis mana saja yang melihatnya akan meleleh seperti mentega. Sasuke melambaikan tangannya pada Sakura lalu berbalik pergi menuju pintu pesawat.

Benar… mereka pasti akan bertemu lagi.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

 _ **Eight years later…**_

"Sekali lagi selamat kepada Uchiha Sasuke yang telah memenangkan medali emas untuk Olimpiade musim dingin tahun ini. Seluruh penduduk Jepang sangat bangga karena memiliki seorang atlet dengan talenta yang begitu mengagumkan."

Seorang wartawan olahraga saat ini tengah melakukan sesi wawancara setelah penutupan Olimpiade Musim Dingin yang di gelar di Osaka kali ini. Sudah delapan tahun terakhir ini seorang atlet muda terus mencuri perhatian dunia dengan bakat sejak kecilnya itu. Dan selama delapan tahun ini pun tak henti-hentinya sang atlet muda terus mengumpulkan tanda penghargaan betapa hebatnya kemampuan yang dimilikinya.

"Terima kasih banyak," balas sang atlet dengan santai.

Sudah delapan tahun berlalu sejak Sasuke resmi menjadi atlet nasional. Sejak itu pula dirinya sudah melalang buana menghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya untuk mengasah kemampuannya. Bahkan karena bakat hebatnya itu, setelah lulus dari jenjang SMA-nya, Sasuke ditawari untuk meneruskan pendidikan mengagumkannya itu ke luar negeri.

Bahkan Sasuke tak perlu keluar biaya apapun untuk ke sana. Semuanya ditanggung oleh tim nasional karena saat ini Sasuke sudah mewakili tim nasional Jepang. Tawaran itu benar-benar menarik. Fugaku pun memberi saran jika itu adalah pilihan baik jika Sasuke memutuskan untuk benar-benar serius dengan dunia yang akan dia tekuni saat ini. Fugaku juga menyarankan jika Sasuke seharusnya tidak setengah-setengah pada tujuannya. Seharusnya Sasuke tidak boleh berpuas diri jika hanya ingin tetap berada di tim nasional. Apalagi saat ini persaingannya begitu ketat. Sudah banyak atlet sekelas Sasuke yang bermunculan saat ini.

Jadi, jika Sasuke ingin mempertahankan dirinya, pilihan ini adalah sesuatu yang bijak.

Sama seperti apa yang dilakukan oleh kakaknya terdahulu.

Itachi juga mengambil jalan ini karena dia tidak mau setengah-setengah dalam mencapai tujuannya. Dia ingin membawa nama Uchiha tetap bersinar seperti apa yang dilakukan ayah mereka dulu. Itachi ingin mewujudkan itu. Demikian pula dengan Sasuke.

Karenanya, setelah berpikir matang, Sasuke pun menyetujui pergi ke luar negeri dan menetap di sana selama tiga tahun lebih. Sasuke juga sudah beberapa kali mengikuti pertandingan internasional dan Olimpiade dunia. Semua itu sungguh memberikannya pengalaman berharga.

"Setelah wawancara singkat kita tadi, kami ingin mendengar kata-kata terakhirmu untuk menutup sesi hari ini. Silahkan Uchiha-san," ujar sang reporter setelah puas mengorek semua informasi yang dia inginkan untuk memenuhi halaman wawancara eksklusif bintang olahraga berbakat ini.

Sasuke sempat diam untuk beberapa saat hingga kemudian…

"Pertama, aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih kepada ayahku yang sudah mendukung dan membantuku selama ini, Tou-san, terima kasih banyak. Juga para pihak yang telah banyak memberikan bantuan padaku sampai hari ini. Terima kasih banyak. Kuharap kalian akan tetap memberikan dukungan padaku sampai akhir nanti," Sasuke kemudian menutup kata-kata terakhirnya dengan mantap.

"Terima kasih banyak Uchiha-san. Ah ya, sebenarnya ini di luar topik yang kita bahas sebelumnya. Hanya saja, kami ingin menanyakannya sebagai bonus terakhir. Pertanyaan ini cukup banyak menyita perhatian semua orang, terutama para pendukung dan penggemarmu."

"Aku tidak tahu kalau aku punya penggemar," ujar Sasuke mencoba berbasa-basi. Walaupun kenyataan Sasuke sama sekali tidak tahu menahu soal penggemarnya. Dia bahkan tidak pernah berinteraksi dengan sosial media apapun sampai hari ini.

"Kau tidak tahu kalau kau punya penggemar? Wah, apa kau tidak pernah melihat berita mengenaimu belakangan ini. Kau bahkan punya fansclub yang hampir setara dengan artis," seru reporter itu semangat.

"Ah, aku jarang mendengar berita belakangan ini," jawab Sasuke tak enak.

"Tentu saja, tidak diragukan lagi. Kau pasti sibuk berlatih belakangan ini. Jadi, ini dia. Apa… kau punya seseorang di luar keluargamu atau rekan-rekanmu yang sangat berarti untukmu?"

Sasuke sempat terdiam dengan wajahnya yang mendadak membeku. Pertanyaan ini… Sasuke tidak menyangka dia akan mendapatkan pertanyaan seperti ini.

"Oh, aku…" Sasuke tak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

"Tidak apa-apa, katakan saja pada kami. Jangan malu-malu. Walaupun kau sibuk, setidaknya kau punya seseorang bukan?"

Sasuke diam sejenak lalu memikirkan sesuatu. Setelah lama berpikir, akhirnya Sasuke menatap resporter itu dengan mantap dan percaya diri.

"Tidak ada. Aku tidak punya seseorang yang seperti itu."

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Seminggu setelah berlalu sejak sesi wawancara waktu itu. Sekarang Sasuke tidak begitu banyak kegiatan karena libur setelah masa olimpiadenya. Ayahnya juga memutuskan untuk kembali ke Kyoto sebentar mengunjungi kakek dan nenek Sasuke karena minggu lalu neneknya sempat masuk rumah sakit dan Fugaku tidak memiliki kesempatan berkunjung. Sekarang karena Sasuke tidak ada kegiatan, Fugaku memutuskan pergi. Tadinya Sasuke juga diminta ikut, sayang Sasuke ternyata memiliki jadwal wawancara di beberapa majalah yang tidak boleh ditundanya.

"Yo, Sasuke!"

Nara Shikamaru adalah teman sekamar Sasuke selama tinggal di asrama tim nasional. Mereka memang tidak begitu dekat, namun sering terlihat bersama. Ya, Shikamaru memang agak berbeda dengan Suigetsu yang selalu mau tahu urusan orang lain. Shikamaru sangat menghargai privasi. Karena itu dia sangat cocok dengan Sasuke untuk tinggal satu kamar. Kadang mereka seharian bisa diam saja di dalam kamar itu dan masing-masing melakukan kegiatan sendiri. Contohnya jika Sasuke memutuskan untuk membaca buku, Shikamaru akan bermain game seharian di depan komputernya.

Tapi mereka cukup peduli satu dengan lainnya dan sering menemani masing-masing jika mereka akan berlatih. Mereka juga kadang keluar makan bersama dan pergi bersama. Pertemanan yang cukup biasa sebenarnya.

"Kau sudah makan siang?" tanya Shikamaru ketika mereka sudah keluar dari gedung asrama. Tadi mereka tidak sengaja bertemu di depan pintu masuk.

"Belum, kau sendiri?"

"Kalau begitu kita cari makan sekarang."

Sebenarnya Sasuke tidak begitu lama tinggal di Osaka. Dua tahun pertama dia memang tinggal di sini awal-awal pindah. Sasuke menghabiskan bulan-bulan awal dengan rehabilitasi bahunya kemudian lanjut dengan latihan bersama tim nasional. Setelahnya Sasuke segera ditransfer ke luar negeri dan ini adalah tahun pertama Sasuke kembali ke Jepang.

Sekarang Shikamaru dan Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengunjungi restoran yang tidak jauh dari asrama mereka. Mereka sempat membicarakan beberapa hal sampai tak sadar jika sudah sampai di depan restoran itu.

"Sasuke! Hei! Sasuke!"

Pembicaraan mereka berdua pun terhenti ketika seseorang berlarian dengan penuh semangat ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke mencoba mengenali seseorang yang berlari begitu semangat itu dan mengenalinya sebagai…

"Suigetsu?"

Dengan senyum lebarnya, Suigetsu berhasil menghampiri Sasuke yang tidak sengaja ditemukannya ketika dalam perjalanan ke asrama Sasuke. Sekarang mereka berdua bertemu seperti orang canggung.

"Hei! Bagaimana kabarmu? Astaga! Aku langsung kemari setelah melihat wawancaramu di majalah dua hari lalu!" seru Suigetsu.

"Kau… sengaja datang kemari?" tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Tentu saja! Aku sangat merindukanmu! Eh, kau dengan temanmu ya?" tanya Suigetsu yang akhirnya menyadari jika Sasuke tidak sendiri.

"Halo, aku Shikamaru, teman sekamarnya," sapa Shikamaru seraya mengulurkan tangannya pada Suigetsu.

"Oh, hai. Aku Suigetsu, teman SMA Sasuke dulu. Kalian… mau kemana?"

"Tadinya mau makan siang, tapi sepertinya aku makan di kantin asrama saja. Kalian bernostalgia saja dulu. Kau juga sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan temanmu kan?" ujar Shikamaru yang langsung mengambil langkah mundur dan berbalik pergi setelah berpamitan pada mereka berdua.

"Wah, orang itu keren sekali," gumam Suigetsu seraya memperhatikan langkah Shikamaru yang mulai menjauh dari mereka.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke tak mengerti.

"Sudahlah, hei! Ayo kita makan dulu, aku baru saja tiba… dan lapar sekali."

Suigetsu langsung merangkul bahu Sasuke dan memaksanya masuk ke restoran yang dekat dengan mereka sekarang.

Setelah mereka masuk, Suigetsu bercerita kalau dia baru bisa mendapatkan tiket pesawat hari ini dan harus pulang malam nanti karena besok ada ujian yang harus dikerjakannya. Iya, Suigetsu memutuskan untuk masuk universitas swasta di Tokyo dan mengambil jurusan Kesehatan. Suigetsu ingin menjadi instruktur kesehatan dan trainer personal saja. Karena Suigetsu tidak begitu menekuni dunia atletnya. Suigetsu memang lebih suka mengurusi orang lain daripada dirinya sendiri.

Suigetsu memang sudah lama tidak bertemu Sasuke. Dulu awal-awal Sasuke pindah kemari, Suigetsu masih nekat mengunjunginya kemari bersama Juugo dan Karin. Tapi setelah Sasuke memutuskan pergi ke luar negeri, mereka tak pernah bertemu lagi hari ini.

Tadinya Juugo juga ingin ikut, sayang tugas perkuliahannya tidak bisa ditunda. Juugo akhirnya mengambil jurusan Teknik. Jelas saja jurusan itu memang begitu banyak tugasnya. Karin memilih jurusan Komunikasi. Namun sayangnya mereka bertiga diterima di universitas yang berbeda-beda.

"Karin sangat rindu padamu. Cobalah menelpon atau mengirimnya pesan," tutup Suigetsu setelah bercerita panjang lebar di sela makan siang mereka.

Sasuke tak membalasnya namun memikirkannya. Karin memang beberapa kali mencoba menelponnya dulu juga mengiriminya pesan. Sayang Sasuke tak pernah memiliki waktu untuk membalasnya. Sasuke bahkan sangat jarang memegang ponselnya sendiri. Lebih banyak berada di laci mejanya. Bahkan ketika malam menjelang pun, Sasuke tak sempat membuka ponselnya karena dia langsung istirahat.

"Hei, kau dengar aku kan?" tanya Suigetsu karena Sasuke sama sekali tidak memberikan respon apapun.

"Dengar. Tapi kau… kalau jadwalmu begitu padat, nanti saja saat liburan kemari mengunjungiku, kita bisa lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu. Jangan saat waktu mepetmu seperti ini."

"Wah, aku tersanjung mendengarmu mengatakan itu padaku…" goda Suigetsu.

"Dengar, aku kasihan dengan ujianmu. Bagaimana kalau kau ketiduran besok dan terlambat datang?"

"Tidak akan, aku bisa bangun pagi. Ah ya, alasan kenapa aku buru-buru datang kemari ada yang ingin kutanyakan."

Suigetsu kemudian mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tas punggungnya. Sebuah majalah dia ambil dan membuka halamannya dengan tergesa-gesa. Setelah menemukan halaman yang dia inginkan, Suigetsu langsung menunjukkannya pada Sasuke.

"Aku lihat wawancaramu di majalah ini dan sangat terkejut!" kata Suigetsu penuh ekspresi.

Sasuke melihatnya sebentar. Itu memang wawancara yang dia lakukan seminggu yang lalu.

"Lalu ada apa dengan wawancara itu?"

"Benarkah tidak ada seorang pun yang berarti untukmu?"

Sasuke terkesiap mendengarnya. Sasuke kemudian hanya menghela napas panjang saja sembari menatap Suigetsu tanpa ekspresi.

"Kau jauh-jauh datang kemari hanya untuk menanyakan itu?" suara Sasuke bahkan terdengar datar.

Suigetsu tentu saja terkejut dengan reaksi Sasuke barusan.

"Apa? Hei… kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Suigetsu khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja selama ini. Apa yang kau khawatirkan?"

"Kau pikir aku baru mengenalmu kemarin? Kau itu gampang ditebak tahu! Apa terjadi sesuatu dengan kalian?"

Tentu saja kalian yang dimaksud oleh Suigetsu di sini adalah Sakura dan Sasuke. Seharusnya hubungan mereka baik-baik saja. Di awal-awal Sasuke pergi, mereka berdua masih saling berhubungan satu sama lain. Kadang Suigetsu bahkan menanyakan kabar Sasuke melalui Sakura. Suigetsu tidak tahu lagi bagaimana gadis berambut pink itu setelah lulus dari SMA karena mereka sudah terpisah. Karin pun tak pernah bertemu lagi dengan Sakura. Seakan-akan gadis cantik itu benar-benar menghilang.

"Kalau pun ada yang terjadi, dia sudah lama meninggalkanku. Itu saja yang perlu kau tahu," kata Sasuke tegas.

"Haa? Meninggalkan bagaimana? Tidak mungkin dia meninggalkanmu!"

"Terserah padamu percaya atau tidak, sebaiknya kau pulang sekarang karena aku akan kembali ke asrama."

Sasuke kemudian meninggalkan beberapa uang di atas meja makan mereka dan pergi begitu saja.

Dan itu benar…

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Karena tidak ada kegiatan, Sasuke memilih berguling di atas kasurnya. Shikamaru belum kembali ke kamar mereka sejak menonton pertandingan seru dengan anak-anak asrama lainnya. Perasaannya saat ini sungguh kacau.

Sasuke pikir dirinya tidak akan mengingat hal ini lagi. Tapi ternyata bertemu Suigetsu justru membawa kenangan menyebalkan.

Cerita itu bermula ketika ujian akhir SMA Sakura.

Mulai saat itu Sakura jadi jarang menghubungi Sasuke, padahal sebelumnya hampir setiap malam mereka berkirim pesan dan sesekali saling menelpon, apalagi ketika Sasuke merindukan suara cerewet gadis pink itu.

Dan setelah hari kelulusan SMA, Sakura benar-benar tidak pernah lagi menghubungi Sasuke. Bahkan ketika Sasuke bercerita bahwa dia ditawari pergi ke luar negeri. Sakura tak banyak bicara dan menyuruh Sasuke untuk mengambilnya. Saat itu Sasuke merasa Sakura mungkin berniat melupakannya dan memutuskan hubungan dengannya karena mereka sudah benar-benar tidak pernah bertemu lagi. Sampai delapan tahun terakhir ini, sejak pertama kali mereka berpisah, Sasuke belum pernah lagi bertemu dengan Sakura.

Karena itulah… Sasuke mungkin merasa… Sakura menyerah pada hubungan mereka. Ternyata perasaan mereka memang sedangkal itu.

Sasuke hanya tak menyangka jika ternyata Sakura yang akan meninggalkannya lebih dulu.

Sasuke kemudian bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan menuju meja pribadinya yang tepat bersebelahan dengan milik Shikamaru. Sasuke duduk di sana sejenak dan membuka laci mejanya. Sebuah kotak kayu kecil berwarna cokelat muda dikeluarkannya dari sana. Kotak kecil yang selalu dibawanya kemana-mana. Bahkan ketika dirinya berada di luar negeri pun.

Kotak yang menyimpan cincin pasangan mereka. Sasuke mengambil cincin itu sejenak dan mengamatinya dalam diam. Cincin ini sedikit buram warnanya karena sudah berumur begitu lama.

"Kau sudah makan malam?"

Sasuke tak menyadari jika ternyata Shikamaru sudah masuk ke dalam kamar mereka.

Sasuke kemudian mengembalikan cincinnya ke dalam kotak kecilnya.

"Baru saja," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Kau selalu melihat cincin itu kalau kau sedih. Cincin apa itu?" tanya Shikamaru.

Tentu saja sebagai teman sekamar Shikamaru sedikit menyadari kebiasaan si Uchiha ini. Jika Sasuke merasa tertekan dan lelah karena latihan dan pertandingannya, Sasuke akan duduk di sana sembari memperhatikan cincin bermotif aneh itu. Shikamaru hanya melihatnya sesekali jika tidak sengaja seperti ini.

"Bukan apa-apa," jawab Sasuke lagi dengan santai.

"Begitu? Baiklah, aku tidur duluan. Selamat malam, Sasuke."

Kadang Shikamaru ingin sekali bertanya karena penasaran dengan cincin itu. Karena cincin itu benar-benar misterius. Dilihat dari bentuknya cincin itu terlihat kecil. Bahkan bukan ukuran untuk jari laki-laki. Sepertinya lebih cocok untuk jari perempuan. Tapi Shikamaru juga tidak pernah melihat Sasuke benar-benar akrab dengan perempuan mana pun selama mengenalnya. Bahkan selama Sasuke pernah berada di asrama, Shikamaru tak pernah melihat seorang gadis pun pernah mengunjunginya. Bahkan dari keluarganya sendiri.

Tapi yaa sudahlah, itu urusan orang lain toh.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Empat hari setelah pertemuan Sasuke dengan Suigetsu terakhir, hari ini semua atlet menjalani pemeriksaan bulanan yang dilakukan oleh tim nasional. Ada dokter khusus yang bertugas untuk memeriksa kondisi semua atlet. Nama dokter itu Orochimaru. Dia biasanya selalu tertarik dengan kondisi atlet yang mengalami sedikit gangguan. Bahkan dia pernah meminta atlet yang mengalami cedera ringan untuk dirawat 24 jam olehnya.

Walaupun kadang terlihat nyentrik dan menakutkan, tapi sebenarnya dokter Orochimaru adalah dokter yang hebat. Dia bisa melihat kondisi pasiennya hanya dengan sentuhan ringan. Makanya dokter Orochimaru sangat cocok untuk menjadi dokter khusus atlet di sini. Ditambah lagi dengan pengalamannya yang begitu banyak dengan beragam atlet.

Setelah bertemu dengan Suigetsu hari itu, Sasuke mendapat banyak kiriman pesan dari Karin dan Suigetsu. Mereka terus menanyakan pasal hubungannya dengan Sakura. Apa yang terjadi pada mereka. Tapi Sasuke tidak mau menjawab dan memilih mematikan ponselnya berhari-hari. Karena itulah Sasuke lebih memilih menghubungi ayahnya yang masih berada di Kyoto dengan telepon umum asrama.

"Wah, dokter Orochimaru hari ini baik sekali!" kata salah seorang atlet yang baru keluar dari ruang pemeriksaan itu dengan antusias.

"Kenapa?" tanya temannya yang lain.

"Dia membawa asisten yang sangat cantik!"

"Benarkah? Seorang gadis? Wah, aku sudah lama tidak melihat seorang gadis selain bibi kantin kita."

"Masuklah, kau pasti terpesona melihatnya. Dia sangaaaaat cantik!"

"Pemandangan cantik seperti itu sayang untuk dilewatkan~"

Sasuke hanya diam di belakang antrian atlet yang lain. Shikamaru juga ada di depannya menunggu giliran. Tidak ada hal yang benar-benar menarik perhatian Sasuke hingga hari ini. Tentu saja gosip-gosip aneh seperti ini bukan hal menarik untuknya.

"Tumben sekali ada asisten yang menemani dokter Orochimaru melakukan pemeriksaan," sela Shikamaru menanggapi anak-anak yang asyik bergosip itu.

Sasuke tetap diam tak menanggapinya. Dua malam kemarin tidurnya sedikit terganggu karena bahunya terasa kram jika Sasuke lupa bergerak dalam tidurnya. Sepertinya bahunya kembali bermasalah karena Sasuke mulai mengabaikan latihan selain olahraga di pagi hari.

Semua atlet hari ini benar-benar bertingkah mencurigakan. Mereka yang selesai diperiksa terus berusaha mengintip melalui kaca jendela ruangan. Entah apa yang menarik minat mereka sebenarnya. Tapi sepertinya gosip itu benar karena beberapa sudah melihat secara langsung asisten yang mereka maksud.

Kini tibalah giliran Sasuke untuk diperiksa.

Dokter Orochimaru sudah menunggu di mejanya dan menanyakan keluhan Sasuke sebelum memeriksanya lebih lanjut.

"Hmm, bahumu kram… sebelum ini kau pernah cedera bukan? Kalau begitu mari kita lihat kondisi bahumu sekarang," ujar dokter Orochimaru.

Dokter berkulit pucat dengan rambut panjang yang diikatnya ke belakang itu kemudian mempersiapkan alat rontgen untuk melihat kondisi bahu Sasuke yang mengalami kram itu. Tentu saja dokter tersebut hanya khawatir jika kondisi ini dipengaruhi oleh bekas cederanya.

"Haruno-san, silahkan persiapkan alat rontgen-nya."

Sasuke sempat terkesiap sedikit ketika mendengar nama marga itu.

Satu-satunya orang yang dikenalnya memiliki marga itu hanya Sakura. Apa mungkin marga Haruno begitu banyak yang memakainya?

Namun Sasuke langsung menepis pikiran itu dan mulai mengikuti arah dokter Orochimaru.

"Sensei, semuanya sudah siap," suara seorang perempuan bergema dari ruangan sebelah yang hanya ditutupi oleh pembatas tirai.

Orochimaru bergerak lebih dulu dan Sasuke mengikuti dari belakang. Seseorang membuka pembatas tirai itu.

"Uchiha-san, silahkan sebelah sini."

Kali ini Sasuke benar-benar dihadapkan dengan sosok asisten kepercayaan dokter Orochimaru. Seperti semua rumor yang digambarkan oleh atlet yang lain setelah pemeriksaan ini. Asisten dokter Orochimaru sangat cantik.

Ya… begitu cantik karena Sasuke sendiri sudah mengenalnya.

Dia benar-benarh Haruno Sakura.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Setelah dari pemeriksaan itu, Sasuke sama sekali tidak melihat ke arah Sakura yang jelas-jelas memeriksanya. Bahkan Sasuke sering mengabaikan pertanyaan Sakura mengenai kondisinya dan lebih memilih menjawab pertanyaan dokter Orochimaru.

Karena suasana yang berubah canggung itu, Sasuke segera meninggalkan ruangan setelah pemeriksaan dokter Orochimaru. Dan beruntungnya tidak ada yang salah dengan bahunya. Sasuke hanya sedikit merasa stress hingga berpengaruh ke tubuhnya sendiri.

Stress dan sekarang frustasi.

Sasuke sendiri tidak tahu keadaan seperti apa ini.

"Hei! Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke yakin dirinya sudah keluar cukup lama dari ruangan itu dan sekarang menyendiri di taman belakang gedung asrama. Taman yang jarang didatangi oleh orang-orang karena begitu sepi dan sunyi. Sasuke hanya tidak menyangka dia mampu menemukannya di sini. Padahal sepertinya dia sama sekali belum pernah kemari.

Gadis berambut pink itu kemudian berlari menghampiri Sasuke dengan napas tersengal-sengal. Dia bahkan belum melepaskan jas putih khas milik dokter itu. Rambut pinknya kini sudah memanjang hingga ke punggungnya. Tadinya Sasuke melihat rambut panjangnya di ruangan itu masih diikatnya. Sekarang rambut itu sudah terurai di belakang punggungnya dan berkibar kemana-mana tertiup angin.

Sudah… delapan tahun?

"Hei, kau tidak mau mengatakan sesuatu padaku?" katanya tak terima melihat Sasuke yang hanya diam melihatnya tanpa ekspresi. Bahkan tingkahnya masih sama seperti pertama kali Sasuke mengenalnya.

"Bukankah kau sudah melupakan aku? Kupikir tidak ada alasan untuk kita bertemu lagi," kata Sasuke akhirnya.

Sasuke bahkan memilih untuk meninggalkan Sakura setelah dia menyusulnya kemari. Menyadari hal itu, Sakura segera menghadang jalan Sasuke dan merentangkan kedua tangannya agar Sasuke tidak bergerak kemana pun.

"Hei, tunggu dulu. Apa maksudmu aku melupakan kau? Aku tidak pernah bilang begitu!" protes Sakura.

"Kau memang tidak pernah bilang tapi sikapmu menunjukkannya!"

"Sikapku yang seperti apa?! Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau malah bersikap begini setelah delapan tahun tidak bertemu denganku?"

"Tujuh tahun lalu kau tiba-tiba menghilang dan tak pernah lagi menghubungiku. Bahkan setelah aku ditransfer pergi ke luar negeri pun kau sama sekali tidak menghubungiku! Kalau bukan ingin melupakanku lalu apa?"

Sakura terdiam dengan wajah memelasnya. Bahunya merosot begitu saja.

"Aku… tidak bermaksud… begitu…" lirih Sakura.

"Kau tidak bermaksud begitu tapi kau bertujuan begitu. Kau sudah berhasil membuatku melupakanmu, jadi kita akhiri saja di sini."

"Akhiri? Apa yang harus kita akhiri? Kita bahkan tidak memulai apapun!" balas Sakura.

Wajah Sasuke berubah tegang. Dirinya sekejap berubah salah tingkah dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sakura yang menatapnya tajam.

"Hei, kita tidak pernah memulai apapun. Kenapa kau ingin mengakhirinya? Lalu… kenapa aku harus menghubungimu setiap saat? Memangnya kita memiliki perjanjian untuk melakukan itu?" tanya Sakura bertubi-tubi.

"Karena kau bilang kau memiliki perasaan padaku kan? Kalau bukan itu lalu… sialan! Aku benci situasi ini!" geram Sasuke.

Sakura tersenyum mengejek sembari menatap jahil pada Sasuke.

"Hei… kau begitu merindukanku ya~?" goda Sakura.

Sakura yakin melihat semburat tipis kemerahan di wajah putih Sasuke. Ini pertama kalinya Sakura melihat wajah malu dari laki-laki berparas tampan ini hingga tak dapat menyembunyikan senyum menggoda di wajahnya.

"A-apa?! Mana mungkin! Aku sudah lama melupakanmu!"

"Kau tidak bisa melupakanku."

"Bisa, kenapa tidak? Aku sudah delapan tahun melupakanmu!"

"Dan selama delapan tahun itu kau merindukanku," bantah Sakura.

"Keras kepala! Aku tidak—"

"Aku memang keras kepala, seharusnya kau ingat bagian itu."

"Dengar, aku—"

Sakura merentangan kedua tangannya dengan cepat dan berlari menabrak Sasuke dengan cepat sembari melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke pinggang Sasuke dengan sangat erat. Sakura menempelkan pipinya ke dada Sasuke dan mendengarkan detak jantung Sasuke yang berubah seperti musik rock yang terlalu sering berdentum.

"Lepaskan aku—"

"Kau bukan pembohong yang baik. Aku tahu itu… aku lebih mengenalmu dari siapapun, nee Sasuke-kun…" lirih Sakura lagi.

Sasuke menghentikan gerakannya. Tangannya terjatuh dengan lemas ke sisi tubuhnya. Membiarkan gadis berambut pink ini memeluknya dengan erat. Astaga… bahkan wangi rambut Sakura masih sama seperti dulu. Wanginya membawa masa lalu dan nostalgia yang begitu merindukan.

"Bodoh, kalau aku sudah melupakanmu, aku tidak akan sampai di sini. Selama ini aku terus memikirkanmu dan begitu banyak hal yang kulakukan agar bisa kemari. Bagaimana mungkin kau berpikir aku sudah melupakanmu. Menyebalkan!" celoteh Sakura.

Sebenarnya, jauh di dalam lubuk hati Sasuke, dirinya pun berharap sama. Tidak ingin gadis ini melupakannya semudah itu. Perasaan mereka begitu dalam. Mereka sudah berjanji memiliki satu sama lain. Sakura sudah memenuhi janjinya untuk datang menemui Sasuke sekarang.

"Kalau begitu… berikan alasan yang masuk akal kenapa kau mengabaikanku selama tujuh tahun terakhir ini?" pinta Sasuke.

Sakura langsung melepaskan pelukannya pada Sasuke dan menatap tak percaya pada laki-laki di hadapannya ini.

"Apa? Jadi… kedatanganku kemari belum cukup bukti untukmu?"

Sasuke diam menunggu jawaban atau penjelasan dari Sakura sebenarnya. Sakura akhirnya menghela napas panjang, tak percaya dirinya akan diperlakukan seperti seorang pencuri yang ketahuan berbohong seperti ini.

"Baiklah, dengar ya! Aku tidak mau mengganggu latihan pentingmu dengan semua rengekanku. Aku harus terus berkonsentrasi penuh untuk mendapatkan kursi di fakultas kedokteran tahu. Karena biayanya yang begitu mahal, aku perlu beasiswa untuk ke sana. Saat itu aku benar-benar sibuk bahkan hampir melupakan pola makanku. Aku bahkan pernah dirawat di rumah sakit selama dua minggu karena maag-ku…"

"Hal sepenting itu tidak kau beritahukan padaku? Kau anggap apa aku ini?"

"Karena aku tidak mau kau cemas. Aku sudah dengar, jika kau berada di tim nasional kau butuh banyak waktu latihan. Apalagi kau sedang begitu banyak mengikuti pertandingan nasional dan di luar negeri… aku tidak bisa memberitahumu kabar seperti itu… dan mengganggumu… pokoknya yang penting aku sudah ada di sini! Dan… berada dalam satu impian bersamamu kan?"

Sasuke sampai kehilangan kata-kata mendengar semua alasan Sakura selama ini. Dia tak menyangka ada begitu banyak yang dilalui oleh Sakura sedangkan dirinya sendiri sibuk sendiri seperti ini. Sakura berusaha keras untuk berada dalam satu impian bersama Sasuke dan Sasuke tidak pernah berpikir hal lain selain menginginkan Sakura datang ke impiannya. Bahkan Sasuke baru menyadari jika ternyata tubuh Sakura jauh lebih kurus dari terakhir kali mereka bertemu. Wajahnya begitu tirus dan kecil namun tetap cantik. Bahkan jauh lebih cantik…

"Nee… kau… tidak mau mengatakan sesuatu padaku?" tanya Sakura cemas melihat ekspresi diam Sasuke.

Akhirnya, tanpa banyak bicara apapun lagi, Sasuke segera memeluk Sakura, melingkarkan punggung dan pinggang Sakura dengan kedua tangannya. Tadinya Sakura sempat kaget, tapi kemudian dirinya berubah lega setengah mati.

Awalnya Sakura benar-benar khawatir Sasuke tetap akan mengabaikannya karena sudah terlalu lama mereka tak pernah saling memberi kabar lagi dan Sakura tiba-tiba sudah muncul seperti ini.

Tapi ternyata tidak begitu… laki-laki ini masih sama seperti dulu…

"Baiklah, kau yang menang… kali ini jangan tinggalkan aku lagi. Kau harus tetap di sisiku…" kata Sasuke dengan nada tegas sembari memeluk erat tubuh Sakura dalam pelukannya dan menciumi puncak kepala gadis kesayangannya ini.

Sakura tahu perasaan mereka memang tidak sedangkal itu.

"Kau pasti sangat merindukanku ya?" goda Sakura.

"Tentu saja," gumam Sasuke.

Sakura semakin tersenyum lebar, bahkan nyaris tertawa sebenarnya. Sekarang mereka akan berjuang bersama-sama di sini.

Setelah pertemuan yang penuh dengan kerinduan itu, akhirnya Sasuke dan Sakura memutuskan untuk duduk di bawah pohon rindang yang berada di taman belakang gedung. Kebetulan saat ini adalah jam makan siang. Sebelum keluar menyusul Sasuke tadi pun Sakura sudah meminta izin pada dokter Orochimaru karena kebetulan pemeriksaan para atlet juga sudah selesai.

"Kenapa kau memilih jadi dokter?" tanya Sasuke kemudian setelah mereka duduk berdampingan sembari menikmati angin sepoi-sepoi di bawah pohon itu.

"Karena aku ingin jadi orang yang mengobatimu. Aku menyadari ini ketika melihatmu mengalami cedera itu dan aku tidak bisa berbuat apapun. Aku ingin… berbuat sesuatu untukmu meskipun itu adalah hal kecil. Makanya, kupikir menjadi seorang dokter bisa banyak membantumu…"

"Kupikir menjadi seorang dokter sangat sulit untukmu."

"Memang, sangat sulit. Aku kehilangan jam makanku, jam tidurku… semuanya. Bahkan aku sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan Ino. Tapi aku senang dengan hasil yang kudapatkan. Benar-benar berharga… karena bisa menemuimu…"

"Darimana kau bisa kepikiran untuk menjadi seorang dokter? Selama ini kau tidak pernah memberitahuku apa impianmu. Aku penasaran soal itu," kata Sasuke lagi.

"Uhm… itu… sebenarnya Neji Senpai yang…"

"Apa?" potong Sasuke dengan wajah mengerut.

"Dengar dulu! Kau langsung berubah sensitif mendengar namanya. Waktu itu, aku menceritakan soal impianku untuk bersama denganmu. Aku tidak tahu impian apa yang cocok agar aku bisa satu impian bersamamu. Karena aku bukan atlet dan aku tidak punya pengalaman apapun yang cocok dengan atlet. Lalu Neji Senpai memberitahuku kalau ada satu bidang dimana kau tidak perlu banyak pengalaman asalkan belajar dengan baik. Jadi dia memberitahuku bahwa menjadi dokter khusus atlet bisa membuatku berada dalam satu impian bersamamu…"

Sasuke terdiam sejenak. Jujur saja sebenarnya dia tercengang. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa impian Sakura datang dari seseorang seperti Neji. Bahkan Neji memberitahunya agar Sakura memilih pekerjaan ini supaya bisa terus berada di dekat Sasuke. Ini benar-benar…

"Jadi kau juga harus berterima kasih dengan Neji Senpai," lanjut Sakura lagi.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Jam makan siang hampir berakhir. Ayo kita pergi makan siang sebentar sebelum kau kembali ke dokter Orochimaru," kata Sasuke akhirnya.

"Hei… aku baru sebentar bertemu denganmu. Kau sudah ingin aku pergi?" kata Sakura tak mengerti.

"Aku tidak mau dapat masalah di sini karena bolos dari pekerjaanmu."

"Haa? Wah… kau benar-benar! Baiklah, terima kasih sudah khawatir dengan pekerjaanku!"

Sakura kemudian berdiri dari tempat duduknya begitu saja. Jujur saat ini Sakura benar-benar merasa kesal. Sepertinya pertemuan mereka memang tidak sedramatis yang dia harapkan meskipun sudah delapan tahun mereka tidak pernah bertemu. Sasuke bahkan tidak khawatir kalau Sakura mungkin akan memiliki pacar atau tidak. Tapi walaupun dia berpikir begitu, mungkin dia tidak akan peduli sama sekali.

Sakura berjalan lebih dulu dengan emosi. Dia memang marah sekali saat ini.

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke kemudian yang masih berdiri di belakang Sakura saat ini.

"Apa? Apa?!" kata Sakura masih kesal.

Sasuke kemudian menarik tangan Sakura untuk menghentikannya berjalan pergi lebih jauh. Kini mereka saling bertatapan dan Sasuke memberikan senyum terbaiknya lalu kemudian… menciumnya.

Sakura membelalakkan matanya selebar mungkin ketika Sasuke tiba-tiba menyerangnya seperti ini. Sasuke menempelkan bibirnya pada Sakura dengan erat, lalu kemudian bergerak lembut untuk melumatnya. Sesekali Sasuke membuka mulutnya dan meraup bibir mungil dalam jangkauannya itu. Meskipun mereka berciuman dengan erat, tapi tangan Sasuke juga tak tinggal diam. Satu tangannya merangkul pinggang Sakura agar mendekat padanya dan satu tangannya lagi merangkul punggungnya.

Sakura kembali tersenyum di sela-sela ciuman mereka lalu segera mengubah posisinya dengan merangkulkan kedua tangannya ke leher Sasuke. Mendekapnya erat dan saling membalas ciuman itu dengan lumatan-lumatan ganas dan panas. Sesekali Sakura melepaskannya dan mengecup bibir Sasuke sekilas dan berkali-kali. Kemudian kembali mencumbunya dengan intens dan lama.

Sekarang ada pasangan baru dengan impian mereka untuk berada di dunia yang sama.

Seorang dokter dan seorang atlet berbakat.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Aku sudah baca majalah itu!"

"Majalah apa?"

"Foto profilmu terpampang jelas di majalah itu. Aku juga lihat sesi wawancaramu."

"Ah, wawancara…"

"Kau bilang di terakhir kau tidak punya seseorang yang berarti untukmu, benar begitu?"

"Sebenarnya itu… aku hanya tidak ingin ada yang salah paham."

"Salah paham bagaimana? Setelah ini kau tidak boleh mengabaikan pertanyaan seperti itu!"

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?"

Sakura mengeluarkan ponsel pintarnya. Sasuke agak bingung kenapa gadis itu mengeluarkan ponselnya seperti itu.

Tak lama kemudian, Sakura mengangkat ponselnya ke hadapan mereka dan menempelkan pipinya ke pipi Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Senyum sekarang," perintah Sakura ketika wajah mereka berdua sudah pas masuk ke dalam bingkai kamera ponsel Sakura.

Sasuke berwajah canggung, dirinya tak mampu tersenyum dengan baik. Alhasil yang didapat Sakura ada wajah datarnya yang menghadap ke kamera. Sakura sempat terkikik geli melihat foto pertama mereka berdua hari ini.

"Hei, mau kau apakan foto itu?" tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Aku akan mempostingnya di media sosialku. Dunia harus tahu kalau atlet ini sudah ada pemiliknya!"

Walaupun Sakura tahu kemungkinan hatersnya akan bertambah banyak setelah ini. Sakura tahu bagaimana populernya Sasuke saat ini yang hampir menyamai artis di negerinya.

Tapi siapa juga yang peduli kalau kau bisa memiliki seseorang yang kau cintai?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

FIN

16th November 2016

.

.

Hola minna, akhirnya fic ini tamat juga. Ah ya, saya ada rencana untuk fic selanjutnya dengan tema anak sekolah juga. Mungkin akan saya post dalam waktu dekat hehehe

Ok, balas review…

Williewillydoo : makasih udah review senpai… ahahah gak gitu kok cuma kepikiran aja hehehe

Yuwican : makasih udah review senpai… ahah review gak harus pandai kok, kan namanya review apa yang terpikir jangan begitu diambil pusing heheheh

Lynn : makasih udah review senpai… iya ini udah update hehehe

Dina haruno : makasih udah review senpai… makasih banyak heheh iya ini udah selesai

Hanazono yuri : makasih udah review senpai… iya ini udah update heheh

Mimicucu : makasih udah review senpai… ahahah sayang belum ada rencana ke sana, tapi mungkin saya akan pikirkan side story pendeknya hehehe

ElzaMarquez : makasih udah review senpai… iya heheh soalnya ini udah chapternya banyak banget

Diah Cherry : makasih udah review senpai… ahahah gak lama kok pisahnya… uhm saya pasang profpic manhwa korea yang mereka pelukan dari belakang hehehe nanti di pm aja ya kalo udah add fb saya

Laifa : makasih udah review senpai… makasih banyak hehehe

Sami haruchi 2 : makasih udah review senpai… ahahah iya ini chapnya udah kepanjangan sebenarnya, lebih dari ekspektasi saya hehehe

Mantika mochi : makasih udah review senpai… ahahah iya, emang rumit sih ke sananya, makanya saya pengen masukin konflik anak sekolahan gitu sebenarnya hehehe

Zarachan : makasih udah review senpai… ahahah udah gak penasaran lagi kan ya hehehe

Kirara967 : makasih udah review senpai… ini udah lanjut hehehe iya udah tahu kan ya akhirnya gimana hehehe

DaunIlalangKuning : makasih udah review senpai… ahaha iya sebenarnya ini fic udah kepanjangan, lebih dari perkiraan saya makanya harus dipotong secepatnya hehehe berdoa saja saya bikin fic baru lagi dengan tema serupa hehehe

Mitsuki Uchiha : makasih udah review senpai… iya ini udah lanjut

CEKBIOAURORAN : makasih udah review senpai… ahahah gak diabetes kan ya tapi hehehe

Uchika haruno : makasih udah review senpai… ahahah iya ini udah kepanjangan sebenarnya hehehe tapi udah tahu kan ya akhirnya gimana heheh

D3rin : makasih udah review senpai… udah tahu kan yaaa apa impian saku hehehe

Aikaa-chan : makasih udah review senpai… eh kenapa kesel? Kok saya penasaran ya hehehe

Raizel's wife : makasih udah review senpai… iya ini udah lanjut ahahah iya saya mah pengennya sikap Sasu gini ke Saku pas di animenya hehehe

Lacus clyne : makasih udah review senpai… ahahah gak sampai ke sana karena emang gak fokus ke sana kok hehehe

TheLimitedEdition : makasih udah review senpai… iya ini udah lanjut hehehe

Kimhima11 : makasih udah review senpai… makasih banyak udah suka

Yuliita : makasih udah review senpai… iya ini udah lanjut

Putri : makasih udah review senpai… iya ini udah lanjut

Sqchn : makasih udah review senpai… ahaha iya ini udah lanjut hehehe

Makasih banyak yang udah meluangkan waktunya untuk fic saya

Sayonara…


End file.
